


狂野情人之鳄鱼泪

by IamYounG



Series: 日动漫《狂野情人》 [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BL, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Sad and Sweet, mentioned gay sex, 不喜勿入！, 友情爱情亲情, 微虐, 慢热种田, 斑目家族, 温馨提醒：脑洞太大, 温馨疗愈, 狂野情人 - Freeform, 脑洞生子题材
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 263,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 严重警告：地雷区！不适者请绕道而行！此文乃BL生子题材《狂野情人》同人———————————————————————————————————————这是一个极为复杂又神奇的世界，越禁忌越美丽。这世上，除了普通的人类，还有另外一种尊贵的物种 – 斑类。拥有动物灵魂的斑类，为了延续家族血脉，积极的寻找属于自己的另一半。斑目米国，魂现是蛟，迷人帅气，像风一样潇洒不羁。严重讨厌男人，却喜欢流连在花丛中。拥有斑类重种的血统，他有能轻易迷倒一众雌性的能力，却唯独对心爱的男人没辙。藤原白，魂现是狼，俊秀斯文，忧郁气质的乖乖牌。他人生中最错的事情，就是认识了米国那个危险的男人。属于斑类的能力和记忆在儿时就被封印起来，所以被众人认定是普通的猿人。米国因天生特殊体质的关系，常常在死亡边缘徘徊。暗恋着米国的白在被米国无心的言语伤害后，甘心拜托国政保密在背后傻傻付出。他们之间微妙的情感延烧至肉体上的索求，在双方爱慕者的多番阻扰，最后能否修成正果？
Relationships: Fujiwara Shirou/Madarame Yonekuni, Madarame Kunimasa/Tsuburaya Norio, 斑目国政/圆谷纪夫, 斑目米国/藤原白, 藤原白&王将
Series: 日动漫《狂野情人》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911280
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 1 破碎的初恋

**Author's Note:**

> =N年前旧文，曾用不同笔名发布过&被转载N次=

这世上有太多未知的人事物。有时候人们不知晓的事情，不代表它就不存在。在这个神奇的世界里，有另一种超越人类的物种，被称为斑类。所谓的斑类就是指在进化过程中，拥有猿人以外动物特征的种族。斑类都能变身为动物，同性可以结婚甚至传宗接代。斑类的种族为金字塔的类型，处于顶端的男人们拥有压倒性的魅力，可以轻易勾引一切雌性斑类。虽然斑类能够行使独自特殊的能力，可是斑类一族也有忧患，那就是他们的繁殖力和猿人相比起来非常的低。所以为了延续这独特的血脉，斑类一族积极地找寻自己的另一半。

初恋永远都是最美的。  
命中注定邂逅的两人，他们的一段孽缘在帝国义塾学院中等部举办的泳赛那一天种下了情根。

强烈的阳光照射在泳池，水面闪耀着点点如钻石般刺眼的光芒。裁判的哨子声响起时，各位选手也早已准备就绪。众游泳选手都蓄势待发的各就各位，但在他们之中却有一个人最引人注目。物以稀为贵。他一头金色短发，在其他黑发选手里头，显得特别唐突。在旁观赏比赛的群众，尤其是那些年轻的少女们，多数都将注意力放到那金发选手身上。原因无它，只因这名选手除了泳术高超，他俊秀的外表和平日展现的超高交际手腕都为他加分不少。而最主要的原因，莫过于他与生俱来的独有魅力，让他在女生堆里无往不利。

“米国，加油！”

“斑目米国！加油、加油、加油！”

“米国，你是最强的！”

比赛还没正式开始，群众的呐喊声却将会场淹没了。其中最为嘹亮，呼声最高的主角莫过于是那傲视群雄的金发少年 – 斑目米国。面对众人的爱慕的目光和支持呐喊声，米国都表现得非常淡定。米国一如既往地保持同一种调调，丝毫不被周围的一切所动摇。

“哔——”  
尖锐的哨子声划过耳际，众选手几乎在同一时间跃进泳池里。

观赏比赛的群众气势高昂，助战加油的呐喊声不绝于耳。像这种校际运动比赛，会出席的人不一定都是对比赛感兴趣的。人群里，刚巧路过的藤原白就是这类型的其中一人，今天他会出现在这里也只是为了凑热闹争取出席课外比赛的学分罢了。藤原白向来都是运动白痴，他的课外活动表现虽然不起眼，但是他的强项在于课业上的。

“斑目米国是谁啊？”听见众人的呼喊声，藤原白却始终搞不清楚他们喊的到底是谁。藤原白推了推架在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，难得认真地观赏游泳比赛。一直听到斑目米国这个名字，藤原白开始感到好奇。

“小白，你真是书呆子耶！斑目米国他就是那个金发的啊！”陪伴在藤原白身边的朋友忍不住怪叫道，毕竟斑目米国也算是学校的风云人物之一，很少有人会不认识他。

“哦… 他很出名吗？”藤原白低声喃喃自语，兀自将目光锁定在金发少年身上。此刻的米国正投入在比赛中，卯起劲来拼命地往终点游去。米国戴着泳镜，一丝不苟的模样看起来相当认真。米国的游泳姿势优美，那认真的模样让藤原白对他印象深刻。藤原白仔细的盯着米国猛瞧，心底升起异样的情感。

“200 m 蝶式第一名，帝塾国中一年级，斑目米国。2:02:40 新纪录！”

直到裁判的声音响起，藤原白还没有回过神来，反而更专注的看着比赛。不，更确切地来说，藤原白看的不是比赛，而是斑目米国这个人。

藤原白身边那不知情的朋友，忍不住惊呼道：“小白！真难得，你竟然会这么认真的看比赛。难道你喜欢游泳吗？”

藤原白没有回答，因为现在的他，全副心思都放在斑目米国的身上。才刚结束比赛，还未听到裁判宣布成绩，米国早已摘下泳镜。那一刻，藤原白凝视着斑目米国的眼神起了微妙的变化。不可否认的，当看到米国的样貌时，藤原白的心中泛起阵阵涟漪。那种感觉很奇妙，就好像世界突然亮了起来。而藤原白的世界里，所能看到的也只剩下斑目米国一个人。仿佛周遭的一切人事物都不存在，耳边的呐喊声也渐离渐远。明明就那么的靠近，却又好像特别遥远。

米国赢得了第一名，还打破了校际泳赛的纪录。但是他的脸上却始终保持着一贯的冷漠，那表情看起来并没有多大的惊喜。米国的态度依旧淡漠，漠不关心的态度，好像周遭的一切都跟他没有关系似的。藤原白看在眼里，记在心里，印在脑海里刻画的都是米国的身影。这样的米国，加深了藤原白对他的印象。那一刻起，藤原白对米国这个人产生了兴趣。藤原白无法说明在见到米国的那一霎那，心中产生的悸动是怎么一回事。但随即，藤原白了解到了那种陌生的情感，是名为爱情中的初恋。虽然只是一见钟情，那么的不像话又不切实际的。但是藤原白心里很清楚，深埋在心底那种情感是多么的强烈。他因为一场游泳比赛而爱上了素未谋面的斑目米国，这听起来虽然可笑得荒唐，却是真实存在着的事实。

——————————————————————————————————————————

游泳比赛一结束，聚集在泳池那里的人群也散尽了。更衣室里，米国拖着刚洗完澡疲惫的身躯坐在长凳上歇息。整个校园静悄悄的，室内温度也降了不少。此刻米国脸上没有赢得比赛的愉悦表情，反而蒙上了一层阴霾。

“可恶……”米国忍不住低咒出声。  
他最担心的事情终于还是发生了。

米国慢动作的站起身子，伸展着有些僵硬的四肢，整个脸色看起来有些苍白。因为人烟稀少，周围环境的空调温度下降。再加上刚淋完浴，还没有完全擦干的头发让米国的体温变得较平时还更低。

好疼！  
越发僵硬的关节和四肢，让米国暗叫不妙。简单的伸展动作，米国现在也没有办法做到。随着身体各处传来冰冷的寒意，米国冷不防打了个冷颤。米国重重地叹了口气，用仅剩的体力和顽强的意志力支撑着不让自己倒下。以往累积下来的经验都在心里深处告诫着米国。米国是知道的，接下来他会面临什么困境。所以在事情还没有严重到不可收拾的地步，米国硬撑起自己因过度寒冷而颤抖的僵硬四肢，用尽全力的走出更衣间，想要尽快找到能提升自己体温的方法。

米国生于斑类一族，是少数的贵族种。斑类的品种大可分为三类性：重种、中间种和轻种。以重种为首，他们在斑类里的力量和特殊能力出色，但是繁殖力極低。米国的魂现是“蛟”，属于蛇类的重种，因此他的水性非常好。不过因为米国的双亲都是水中系，这导致了他自律神经很弱，体温调节很差。米国从小对温度的变化都十分敏感，如果环境温度过低，他的体温也会受影响随之降低。

“米国，你要记得。体温一旦低于30摄氏度，生命就会有危险。”  
一时体力不支倒地，恍神之际，米国的耳边又再次响起了母亲严肃的告诫声。

米国是知道的，他一直都知道自己的身体状况。所以打从决定要参加这次的泳赛开始，他就一直担心着天气、水温和环境温度的问题。只是没想到再怎样小心翼翼，却还是在这里碰上了麻烦。如果是平时，为了保持自己的体温，米国一定会周旋在女孩堆里。人与人之间，互抱取暖是让米国觉得最省事的做法，也是最直接的。但是现在校园里一片死寂的沉默，要找个人影都难。

难道就要这样结束了吗？

米国无力地倒在地上，连抱着自己取暖的力气都丧失了。冰冷的地板抽光了米国身上残留的余温，渐渐的，寒气肆意的入侵米国全身。接近死亡的恐惧感围绕着米国，他不想就这样死去，可是却什么也做不了。

大声呼喊求救？  
这他不是没有想过。但是泳赛结束后，学校里也没剩下几个人。现在如果贸然这么做，也许还没吸引到别人的注意，自己就会先因为体力消耗而导致体温变得更低。

会死吗？会就这样死去吗？  
米国多次反复的在心里头问着自己。

脑海里回响着母亲的声声叮咛，米国忍着身体的不适，尽可能让自己保持意识清醒。但可惜事不从人愿，时间一分一秒地过去，米国只觉得脑袋变得沉重，混浊不清的思绪连带影响了他的视力。他好像看到人影了，是幻觉吗？！

那模糊不清的人影慢慢朝自己走近，米国用尽全力挣开眼睛，却也只能睁开半只眼。米国无法分辨出现在眼前的影像是幻影还是真实，现在的他连思考的力量都没有。

“你怎么样了？哪里不舒服啊？”藤原白因为忘了拿参考书而折返校园，没想到竟然这么巧给他碰见这种情况。一看到有人晕倒在走廊上，藤原白想都没想的就立刻冲上前查看。

米国没有回应，现在的他早已气若游丝。

“喂，你怎么了？”藤原白把米国的身体翻转过来，这才看清了米国那熟悉又陌生的脸庞。

竟然是他？！藤原白感觉自己的心跳莫名其妙的加速。

“你到底怎么了？喂！哪里不舒服？”藤原白轻推米国的肩膀，试图拉回米国那游离的意识。

“好冷…求你…求你温暖我的身体…冷…”米国的声音很细小，小到藤原白费劲都还听不到。

“你在说什么啊？喂！喂！醒一醒啊！”藤原白的叫唤声最后变成了惊叫声，因为米国已经完全的昏死过去了。看着晕死过去的米国，藤原白完全没辙。“米国，斑目米国！”这是藤原白第一次叫米国的名字。

藤原白伸手轻拍米国的脸颊。“米国！米国！”  
手指头传来的冰冷触感，让藤原白的心瞬间提到嗓子眼儿。

再这样下去，他会死的。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国一向来都很依赖自己的直觉，因为他觉得这是最不费劲的做法。不管做什么事情，他都喜欢跟着直觉走，任凭大脑直接做出反应。米国讨厌琐碎的麻烦事，他更厌恶恼人需要思考的事情。米国自认不是一个很有耐心的人，也活得很随性自在，所以他向来都是想到什么就做什么，从来都不在意旁人对自己的目光。他斑目米国一直以来都只为自己而活，不会为了任何人而改变自己的生活方式。

市区医院内的斑类独立病房。

当米国悠悠转醒，缓缓地睁开双眼时，印入眼帘的是模糊中渐渐清晰的画面。米国费力的环顾四周一眼，周围的摆设和身穿白色制服的女护士让米国了解到自己正身处在医院。四周围安逸宁静的气氛让米国感觉前所未有的放松感，室内的温度恰到好处，足以温暖人心的温度，好舒服的感觉。米国深呼吸，感受自己还安然活在这世上的真实存在感。

察觉到米国已经清醒过来，女护士嫣然一笑。  
“你终于醒了。现在身体觉得怎样？”

米国慵懒的躺在病床上，歪头盯着女护士瞧。“是谁救我的？”说真的，米国很好奇。如果没有看错的话，刚才在失去意识的前一刻，他好像看到了一个男人，而且还不是普通的男人。米国向来很排斥男人，甚至到了极端的境界，他重度讨厌男人。不过没想到濒临死亡境界时，救了他一命的人竟然会是个男人。

“你是从普通外科转到‘斑科’来的。要问柜台才知道。”女护士答。

米国知道这或许是很疯狂的想法，但是他觉得自己有必要搞清楚这一点，所以他还是决定问出口。米国的语气还是有些虚弱。“救我的人，好像是狼… 我看到了。”

听到米国突如其来的话，女护士的第一反应是呵呵大笑。接下来，女护士用惊讶和不可思议的语气道：“那是不可能的，狼已经算是断绝种了。刚才送进来时，你的情况很危急，意识也很混乱。会不会是在死亡边缘看见了幻像？”

米国早预知了女护士的回答，所以没多大的反应。米国淡然地偏过头，喃喃自语道：“虽然不可能会见到狼，不过体温确是真实的。”

斑类天生拥有能辨识人的魂现这种能力。所谓魂现，其实就是会显现于肉体之外的魂元，也被称作是灵魂。通常魂现在睡眠中或失去意识的状态下，或极度兴奋时容易显现出来。不过与斑类不同的是，普通的人类，也就是被斑类称为猿人的一族，是没有能力见到他人的魂现的。

虽然很感觉荒唐，但是米国确切地感觉到那种温暖的体温。米国属于斑类重种，辨识他人魂现的能力也算是一流的。米国相信自己的直觉，他不认为自己是在死亡边缘看见了幻像，因为那人拥着他时的体温是真实的。也许也因为那只狼，米国也才能侥幸存活下来吧！

米国罕见的体质带给他不少麻烦。但幸运的是天性使然，米国拥有让所有雌性轻易对他动心的魅力，这也让米国在做事时更加方便。左拥右抱女人的权利，为的只是让米国可以保持体温，就像是保命符一样的重要。女人用来暖床，根本谈不上是爱。不过米国知道自己的初恋，始于那一天的暗恋。

那一天，米国不仅是看见了那个本就不应该出现的狼。而且，米国发现了自己内心深处隐藏了一个他不愿面对的秘密。他，斑目米国，竟然爱上了那个与他只有一面之缘的狼，而且还是一个男人，他生平最痛恶的男人。更可笑的是，米国甚至因为意识模糊不清，当时都不曾正眼瞧过那只狼一眼。就算现在在路上相遇，也只有擦肩而过的份。这就是斑目米国心底的秘密花园，爱上一个狼人的禁忌，不曾对任何人说出口的事。因为米国很清楚，就算跟别人说，也只有会被人当成疯子一样。就像女护士说的一样，狼这种物种已经灭绝了。在这世上绝种，却永远活在米国的心里。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白一直以来都很认真地活着，做自己该做的事情，尽自己应尽的本分。他从来都没有想过任何逾矩的事情，更没有做过那种青少年在青涩的叛逆时期该做的疯狂事。藤原白一直安稳的生活着，每天规律的作息，平淡到接近无聊的生存方式。不过他都不曾埋怨过，也不想尝试任何改变。因为对他来说，平静的生活也没有什么不好的。但是，一直以来看似无欲无求的藤原白，在校际泳赛的那一天，遇到了一个改变他一生的男人。

斑目米国。这名字到底有多大的魔力，就连藤原白自己都无法了解。

接下来的日子，藤原白依旧很认真地扮演自己那乖乖牌的角色，师长眼中最听话、负责任又积极求上进的好学生。藤原白的功课成绩很好，聪明的脑袋天生就是读书的料。但是邂逅了那个叫斑目米国的男人之后，藤原白发现自己内心深处开始收藏了许多秘密。他小心翼翼的守护着心中的那些秘密，不想让人窥探自己的小天地，那是他不可告人的秘密，也不愿意跟任何人分享的，包括令他朝思暮想的那个男人。藤原白没有勇气，也没有信心。他不敢让斑目米国知道，自己暗恋着他的事实。

就只是一面之缘，就让藤原白深陷其中无法自拔。这着实是太令人震撼，又疯狂的事情。所以藤原白只能独自承受这一切，单方面的暗恋着那个像冰块一样冰冷的男人。藤原白从来都不知道原来自己这么擅长隐藏秘密，简直是到了出神入化的地步，像足了戴着面具过活的人。一直到遇到斑目米国，藤原白也发现了自己的心里那个名为贪心的心魔。藤原白开始变得贪心了，他从那日起就无法克制的注视着斑目米国。米国在学校里的一举一动，就算是一记温柔的眼神、一个迷人的微笑，虽然都是不属于藤原白的，但这已经能让藤原白躲在自己的秘密花园里开心一整个礼拜。

连续几个月，藤原白都在远处默默地关注着米国，用自己的方式慢慢了解这个男人。直到某一天，藤原白终于鼓起勇气，对米国说了第一句话。但那次真的不能算是很好的开场，也让藤原白的初恋蒙上了阴影。

米国讨厌男人，藤原白在连续观察米国几个月后也发现了这点，但是没想到竟然会是这种难堪的结果。藤原白一直以为，至少他在米国心里或许能算是特别的。因为藤原白是米国的救命恩人，如果没有他的话，米国或许早就在泳赛的那一天就遭遇不测了。藤原白暗恋着米国，但是他从来都没打算利用自己救了米国一命的事，而让米国为此感激或报答他。

藤原白犹豫了很久，鼓起勇气跟米国面对面说了第一句话。要说的并不是告白的话，其实藤原白只是想让米国知道自己的存在罢了。可惜的是，米国并不这么想。

“你是参加校际泳赛的斑目米国吗？我是… ”只是想告诉米国自己的名字罢了。

还来不及说出口的自我介绍，连说出名字的时间都来不及，藤原白就只能被动的接受米国给他的见面礼。米国一手拥着一名年轻制服美眉，另一只手摊开厚实的大掌，直接大力的拍在藤原白的脸上。那一刻，藤原白脸上的眼镜镜片碎了一地，就如同他的初恋一样被无情碾碎。

“臭男人不要和我说话。”米国的语气一如既往地淡漠，那轻蔑的眼神恐怕教藤原白一生都难以忘怀。

藤原白怔怔地瞪着米国，一脸错愕的他完全处在惊怔的状态下。他一直都知道，现实和理想存在着遥远的差距，可是却万万没有料到会是这样的下场。13岁那一年的，藤原白竟然爱上了跟他性别相同的斑目米国。也是同一年，藤原白的初恋，在眼镜镜片破碎的那一刹那，也莫名其妙的就这样结束。但是，藤原白默默爱着斑目米国的心，这种暗恋的关系，却依旧延续没有停止过。


	2. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 2 致命弱点

藤原白这一生做过的疯狂事不多，但全部竟然都是跟斑目米国有关。为了国中时期的初恋，藤原白考上了跟米国同样的高中。这样的做法或许很傻，可是只要能见上米国一面，就算只是远远的观望，也满足了。时光飞逝，已经上高二的他们却依旧毫无交集。就像是两条属于不同轨道的平行线，永远都不会有交叉相遇的机会。

下课时段，藤原白面无表情地收拾桌上的笔记本和文具。听着有些吵杂的谈话声，藤原白感觉越来越多人开始聚集在他隔壁的位子上。那是米国的位子，此刻的米国正忙着招呼那些围绕着他的少女们。藤原白从来都不会怀疑米国招蜂引蝶的本事，而他也渐渐的对这种情况感到麻木。藤原白暗恋着米国，可是他很清楚，自己和米国根本就没有真正认识过对方。几年前他们的第一次对话，也是唯一一次正面接触，是那样的不欢而散。藤原白没有勇气，也不想再次重蹈覆辙。可是他管不住自己的心，所以只能任凭自己越陷越深，无法自拔的继续暗恋着米国。

因为高度的关系，所以藤原白和米国每年都会被安排坐在班上最后一排的位子。说不上是巧合还是天意，米国的位子每次都会在藤原白的旁边。说真的，藤原白很庆幸能有这种福利，毕竟也只有上课时段，才能有这种机会近距离的看到米国。

“米国，你想吃什么？”女生A嗲声嗲气的依偎在米国的怀里。

女生B不甘示弱的挽着米国的右手。“米国，我肚子饿了呢！我们一起去食堂吧！”

米国的嘴角勾起迷人的笑意，出言调戏围绕着他的女生们。“是啊，肚子好饿。我想把你们都吃了，你们说好不好？”半开玩笑的语气，似真亦假。

米国的话惹来众女生们如银铃般的嘻笑声。

“斑目，你好坏噢！”女生C伸出右手，将粉拳轻轻地捶在米国壮硕的胸口上。

“呵呵～米国，你就知道作弄人。”女生D紧拉着米国的左手。

藤原白漫不经心地瞟了身边被众女生包围的米国一眼，神情更显阴郁。藤原白握着笔记本的手指不自觉地加重力道，手指关节咯咯作响。这是藤原白每天都会遭遇多次的情况，他以为自己早已习惯成自然，没想到心却还是忍不住隐隐作疼。

就在藤原白努力的压抑自己不知打哪来的怒气时，忽如其来的叫唤声暂时让他恢复平时温文尔雅的风度。

“委员长！”熟悉的叫唤声来自同学阿金的口中。

“嗯，有事吗？”藤原白露出惯有的微笑。幸好是听到委员长这个称呼，这让藤原白心情特别好。藤原白身为学生委员，所以委员长是他的外号。但是比起被别人称为小白，这种像小狗的名字，藤原白更喜欢委员长这个称呼。

“下课了，我们一起去吃东西吧！”3、4个同学跟在阿金的身边，笑吟吟的等待着藤原白的答复。

藤原白犹豫了一会儿，眼角的余光不自觉地又再次落到身材高大的米国身上。大伙儿不明就里的继续出声邀请。藤原白的人际关系向来不错，温和的个性、功课成绩佳、头脑好，大家都喜欢跟他这个好好先生做朋友。如果把藤原白比喻成人见人爱容易亲近的大善人，那米国绝对是人见人怕、让人避之唯恐不及的大怪胎。

“小白，一起去嘛！你别又玩自闭了，现在不用考试，温书这种借口就省下来啦！”另一名黑发男人说。

听到小白这个称呼，藤原白的脸色一下子黯淡了不少。“都跟你说了几百次了。不要叫我小白！”

“好啦，委员长！现在可以跟我们一起走了吧？”

藤原白呼出一口热气，再次注意到米国在女生们的拥护下步出了课室。

“我们走吧！”藤原白把书本和文具收进抽屉，然后和大伙儿有说有笑，边打边闹地前往食堂。

不知从什么时候开始，米国留给藤原白的永远就是那个背影。但是比起背影，和女生们谈笑风声的米国，还有那令人心寒的狠戾目光，藤原白觉得自己比较能接受米国的背影。这就是藤原白一直在做的事情，默默地守在米国的身后。说真的，有时候真的很累人。藤原白不是没有想过要放弃，但是他总是又能找到新的借口，一个让他重新选择继续暗恋米国的借口。看到米国和女生们嬉笑的画面，藤原白总是能体会什么感觉叫作心如刀割。心里真的很不好受，但是藤原白却不想停止这种盲目的迷恋。因为藤原白知道，他内心渴望米国能正眼注视自己，就算只是一秒也好 ，至少注意到这么多年来守候在暗处的自己。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国真的很讨厌男生，却相反的喜欢接近女生。对米国而言，他总是认为这世上所有的雄性动物，除了他就全都该死。米国对待雄性和雌性生物的待遇，永远有着严重的偏差行为。只要是靠近米国的雄性生物，方圆几里内都能感受到米国强大的磁场，那是一股无法用言语说明的低气压。总之，只要是男人，任谁都不会轻易靠近米国。那绝对是自掘死路的做法，简直就像是飞蛾扑火，自取灭亡。如果有哪个男人嫌命长活得不耐烦，就尽管去招惹米国吧！

对于男人，米国是个绝对危险的人物；但是对于女人嘛，米国绝对不会吝啬展现自己的风趣幽默，尤其是那张迷死人不偿命的帅脸，成了他勾魂猎艳的最佳利器。就算是那一群惧怕米国得要命的男人，私底下也会暗自赞叹米国的把妹功力，毕竟那种境界可不是所有人都能够学会的。在校园内，米国算是个风云人物。因为米国身边总是美女如云，所有雌性动物见到他，就好像完全失去抵抗力了。

却也是这样的米国，拥有独特的个性魅力，所以让很多人甘心折服。藤原白认为自己最大的不幸就是遇上米国，爱上米国更是他今生的最大败笔。但是不管怎样，藤原白没有办法说服自己去恨米国。他没有任何立场，他没有反驳的权力，他更没有理由去恨米国。因为一直以来都是他自己的一厢情愿，没有任何人逼迫他。这样的他好像活得越来越没尊严，太可悲了。有些人就是这样的傻，明知道前方的路有个大坑，却依旧面不改色的往前冲，宁愿体会跌倒后的痛楚，也不愿意什么都不做的坐以待毙。

吵杂的食堂。  
坐在朋友们的中间，听着大伙儿有说有笑边吃着食物，可是藤原白却无法克制自己，他的目光焦点始终只为米国而停留。

围绕在女生们的中间，米国享受着那种被人崇拜爱慕的感觉。对于女人，米国永远都有自己一套特别的应对方式。米国的生命里不可或缺的女人。女人们喜欢赖在米国身上享受被甜言蜜语滋润的时刻，而米国需要女人的体温为他解决纠缠他一生的梦魇。在这世道上，大家都只是各求所需，没有谁对不起谁。公平的交易，这世界应是如此。

其实米国的直觉向来都很敏锐，这么多年来，就算他真的再怎么迟钝，老早也发现了那一个本就不应该出现在他视线范围的那个男人。米国是知道的，从国中到现在的高中，一直有一个男人在注意着自己。米国对男人一向都不留心，但是同班了一年多，又是邻近座位的同学，米国虽然不曾在意那人的名字，但至少知道别人对他的称呼。委员长，就是这样一个奇怪的男人。

说真的，米国严重认为那个委员长有自虐倾向。虽然事隔多年，但米国不时会想起那人在被自己打碎眼镜，当时的那个受伤震惊表情。再加上近年来，委员长一直用那种说不上是热切，但也谈不上是爱慕，甚至有时候还散发出悲伤的忧郁气息，或者是含着怒气的眼神，一直盯着米国瞧。这样一个奇怪的男人，米国难免会心生好奇，但是他却依旧选择视而不见。因为对米国来说，男人只会带给他麻烦罢了。所以避免纠缠不清，米国一向来都喜欢使用强硬的手段，吓退那些妄想接近他的白目男人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

一年四季。转眼间，又是雨季时期。  
米国最讨厌这种寒冷潮湿的天气，因为这种天气带给米国的永远都只有危险和麻烦。

最近天气不好，连日来的低温让米国的身体状况每况愈下。每年一到这种季节，米国的出席率总是偏低，三不五十就翘课呆在家中。校园里的部分师长，还有多数的学生都认定米国是在偷懒装病翘课，有些还认为米国一定到处玩乐。但事实上，米国现在的状况惨爆了，根本和其他人的想象相差甚远。米国当然时有所闻，也心知肚明其他人是怎样看待他的。但是米国从来都不想浪费唇舌去为自己辩解什么，他觉得没必要这样做，简直是浪费力气。比起为自己辩解，米国干脆选择被人误解，然后花仅剩下的精力来想办法解决自己正面临的痛苦。

位于市区，靠近学校的斑目家。为了方便在外求学，这间家只有米国和弟弟国政一起同住。而米国其他的斑目家家人，都在京都生活。中午时段，原本应该是日正当中的好天气，怎料却因梅雨季节而变成米国的噩梦。

米国裹着被单，整个人因过度寒冷而卷缩在房间的一角。米国一脸痛苦的紧闭着眼睛，整个身子不住地打颤。一阵急促的敲门声在耳边响起，米国喘息着，费力地睁开眼盯着门的方向。米国还来不及出声回应，房门早已被人用力地打开。

与米国的轮廓长得有几分相似的黑发少年快步地走向米国。只见那男人一个箭步将米国拥入怀中，气急败坏的叨念着：“笨蛋！干嘛非得要搞到这副残样才舍得给我打电话！”

“国… 国政…”米国用仅存的力气叫唤着自己的弟弟，整个人无力的依偎在国政的胸口。

一看见米国脸青唇白缩在墙角的可怜模样，国政着急又担心地紧紧拥着米国。今天原本翘课去打工的国政，一接到米国的求救电话就立刻飞奔回家。

米国的意识涣散，颤声道：“冷…国…国政…冷… …”

这就是米国鲜为人知的软弱一面。就算只是下雨天，这种较平时的好天气还要低几摄氏度的温度，对其他人根本就没有多大影响。可是对于米国，只要是周围环境温度低于30摄氏度，都是致命的。

外头正在下着雨，很不巧的家里的取暖器坏掉了。取暖器罢工，米国也无可奈何。原本打算明天再外出再买个新的取暖器，怎料今天的雨势竟然越下越大，室内温度变低，米国的老毛病就犯了。国政外出打工，米国并不想打扰他。但是当情况越变越糟，米国有感自己再也撑不住时，他不再固执己见，便拨了电话跟国政求救。

国政对于米国这种情况已经司空见惯，但是每次却都像是经历惊险故事般惊心动魄。就因为是从小一起长大，形影不离的亲兄弟，所以没有人比国政更了解关于米国的一切了。国政知道米国怕冷的死穴，也知道该如何应对。

国政环顾四周一眼，视线定格在房里的电取暖器。  
真是的，外头下着大雨，怎么连保命用的取暖器都不开？

慢慢地放开抱着米国的手，国政柔声道：“你忍一忍，我去开暖气。”

国政才想站起身，米国却伸手拉住了国政的衣角。  
“坏了…开…开不了… …”

“什么？！”国政忍不住提高声量，几乎是用吼的。“笨蛋！什么时候坏的？怎么没听你说过！”这消息太过震撼，国政的情绪一次过爆发开来。不管米国现在还算不算是个病患，国政扯开嗓门开骂。

“今天…早上… …”米国如实回答，不过现在体力有限的他就连说话的力气都在减弱。冷得发紫的嘴唇微微打颤，泛白的脸色足以用惨淡二字来形容。

听到米国虚弱的声音，国政皱着眉头，再次收紧双臂的力道。看在米国此刻悲惨的模样，国政暂且决定先按耐住脾气，等米国恢复正常后再找他秋后算账好了。

国政用强而有力的双臂圈着米国，试图把自己的体温传给米国，想要借此减低米国的痛楚。“没事的，有我在。”国政虽然嘴上这么说，但心里也没谱。庆幸现在还算是中午时段，如果是晚上的话，恐怕以米国这种情况，就算有国政能抱着取暖，也无济于事。

米国倚着国政的胸口，拧紧眉心，整个人几近虚脱地瘫在那里。米国不再说话，用全副精力去抵抗逐渐将他冻僵的冰冷寒意。国政紧紧地拥着米国，脸上尽是如临大敌般的严肃表情。国政的魂现是豹，跟米国是同母异父的兄弟。在斑类家庭里，这种复杂的关系纠葛是很常见的现象。豹的体温虽然不高，但跟米国的低温比较起来，国政这样抱着米国，或多或少都能达到某种程度的效果。帮助或许不大，可是比起让米国孤单一个人抵御寒冷，有国政相伴感觉真的好很多。

不知过了多久，窗外的雨势终于减弱。昏睡中的米国也悠悠转醒，气色终于好转。

“醒了？现在觉得怎样？”国政忘了窗外的景色一眼，重重地叹了口气。

米国的意识还是有些模糊，不答反问道：“现在几点了？”

国政当然知道米国在担心什么。  
“下午4点多。今天晚上如果还是这样雨下不停，你会有危险的。”没有暖气，一遇上冷天气的低温，就等同是判米国死罪。

“嗯。” 米国平静地轻应一声。

国政犹豫了一会儿，开了口。  
“去医院吧！以防万一。”

“不要。”米国断然拒绝，硬是用手使力，勉强撑起自己软绵绵的身子。

这样孱弱的身体，让米国很是反感。他不喜欢自己老是弱得需要依靠别人的照顾，更不喜欢别人用怜悯或同情的目光看着自己。当然，米国知道国政不一样。国政是他的弟弟，所以情况有别，米国厌恶男人，可是和国政的关系却很亲近。但也因为国政的身份不一样，米国不希望总是劳烦国政，还连累国政为自己的事情担心受怕。比起其他家庭的兄弟都是老大照顾弟弟多一点，他们斑目兄弟却恰恰相反。

“笨蛋，不要逞强！”国政有时候真的感到很无力，对着米国这种硬脾气，国政只觉得身心疲惫。“要是晚上再下雨怎么办？我可不想帮你收尸！”

“只要不下雨就好了。”米国面无表情地瞟了国政一眼，然后使尽全力，尝试站起身来。

“废话！”国政坳不过米国的固执，眼明手快地起身搀扶着摇摇欲坠的米国。“天气的事情很难说的，你以为你能控制啊？”

“放心，我会找个女孩的家过夜保暖。” 只要不是去医院就行。

说真的，米国很讨厌医院。比起取暖器那种说坏就坏的玩意儿，上帝造的女人可是天然的人体保暖机器。打定主意，米国不理会国政的碎碎念，自顾自的拿出手机拨号码。在米国的手机里，清一色是年轻可爱美眉和漂亮性感女人的手机号码。斑目米国的人生座右铭就是，全天下的男人除了他都该死；全天下的女人只会没有抵抗力的疯狂迷恋他。

—————————————————————————————————————————

这是米国翘课多天后的第一天复课。

三年级的某间课室。  
百般无聊的听着讲台上的老师喋喋不休的说话声，米国整个人趴在桌上望着窗外发呆。窗外的天空乌云密布，看起来是暴风雨前的宁静。

果然梅雨季节真不是让人活的。米国心想。

好不容易熬到放学铃声响起，米国立刻收拾书本准备在大雨来临前赶回家去。怎料，耳边却传来一阵叫唤声。

“斑目米国，等等！”

是委员长的声音。

天气不好，米国的心情也变得恶劣。再加上臭男人来搅局，米国现在心里想的都是暴力画面。米国思考着，要用什么手段把眼前这麻烦的挡路家伙给赶走。

“滚！别挡路！”米国发狠地瞪着眼前比自己还矮上几公分的黑发眼镜白目男，却意外地只是出声警告还没有真正的出手。

藤原白沉着一张脸，用严肃的语气，道：“说完该说的话我就走。”藤原白将手上拿着的一张纸递出来。

望着半空中的那只手，米国没耐性的问。“什么来的？”

藤原白看穿米国的心里，也明白米国讨厌跟男人有肢体接触的想法。所以，藤原白沉住气，直接将那张纸搁在米国的桌上。接着用平淡的语气说：“你缺席的这些天，校方已经把今年负责校庆活动的名单公布出来。很不幸的，你和我还有班上其余的三个人是同组。”

“什么？”米国禁不住皱起眉头。

藤原白很是淡定的继续解说。“明天晚上八点，在我家进行讨论筹划。”

“我有事不能出席。”米国想都没想的就脱口而出。哼！管他什么麻烦的讨论会。现在是雨季，时间还订在晚上，这不是等于要他的命吗？

藤原白似乎早料到米国会有这种反应，只见他面无表情地继续说话，丝毫没有被米国那张足以杀死人的冷冽眼神吓到。“筹备校庆活动的表现评分会直接影响课外活动的加分评估。现在不是你一个人而已，我们是一组人，请你稍微为别人着想。如果你真的觉得没办法配合，也不想参与的话，请你去跟主要负责老师谈，我们都做不了主。”

藤原白用眼神示意米国捡起那张被他遗忘的纸。  
“纸上写得很清楚了。如果有任何疑问，你可以直接找我。我的话说完了，再见。”

语毕，藤原白丢下还处在发愣中的米国就径自背起侧边背包，潇洒转身离去。自从暗恋起米国，这是藤原白第二次和米国正面谈话。而这也是第一次，藤原白抛开软弱的被动形象，勇敢地留下背影给米国，毫不留恋的转身离开。

米国慢慢地捡起那张纸，草草地扫了一眼，然后尽挑那些印有粗字体的几行字迅速地瞄了几眼。总得来说，米国现在已经完全了解这张纸在写些什么。

什么嘛… 都不知道那老师是怎么想的。  
组员名单那里，清一色都是男生。米国忽然有种被人恶整的感觉。

耳边传来轰隆隆的雷声，米国下意识地转头望向窗外。

“唉～”重重地叹了口气，米国将那张纸揉成团，顺手就丢进距离身后不远处的垃圾桶里。省略思考，为了自己的生命着想，也为了那些无辜被分到跟自己同组的可怜男人们着想，米国决定放弃参与今年校庆的筹备。虽然学分或许会受影响，但是只要用学术成绩补回去就可以了。对米国而言，那也没什么大不了的。


	3. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 3 致命弱点Ⅱ

藤原白快步离开教室后，走到靠近楼梯口的走廊那里就停下了脚步。他背靠着墙，一颗心七上八下的跳个不停。天啊，他都不知道自己什么时候变得这么有胆识了。刚才他在课室里和米国说的那番话，是他这几天以来，一直在心里重复排练了无数次的成果。因为同组的男生们，任谁都不想做先锋，带头跟米国解说校庆合作的事宜。所以，藤原白自告奋勇说会代为转达。其中的原因有两个，第一个是藤原白想借此机会跟米国说话；第二个原因则是藤原白被众人推崇成为小组组长，所以于公于私，藤原白都认为自己必须抗下这个责任。

藤原白轻咬着下唇瓣，双手紧握成拳，因过度激动而微微发颤。但是他的脸上表情是开心的，因为这次的谈话异常的顺利，米国竟然没有像第一次见面时那样对他动粗，这是否意味着他们之间开始有了好的开始。藤原白的脑海中不断的回想着刚才的对话画面，他希望从中找出一些线索。难不成只要在米国面前抱着冷淡的态度，米国就不会对自己产生敌意了？藤原白胡乱的猜想着，却始终刻意忽略掉米国刚才的暴戾眼神。

“委员长，事情办得怎么样了？”  
就在藤原白沉浸在自己的幻想中时，一道熟悉的声音打破原本的宁静。

藤原白抬头看着那群不知道何时出现的同组组员们，恢复一本正经的常态，轻声回应。  
“嗯，已经知会他了。不过他说他有事不能出席，我让他自己去跟老师讨论，所以就算他真的没有参与，应该也不会对我们几个人造成影响。”话虽然这么说，但其实藤原白真心希望米国可以参与这次的筹划校庆活动。这样的话，藤原白就有名正言顺能见米国的理由了。

“呼… 如果他不来就真的太好了！”阿金有种松了口气的舒畅感。

“对啊！我超怕斑目米国的！一想到要跟他同组，我的心脏都快麻痹了！”另一个同学夸张的拍了拍胸口，从被通知要跟米国同组的那天起在他脸上出现的阴霾，此刻瞬间一扫而空。“委员长，辛苦你了！有你真好！”

藤原白尴尬地笑了笑。“哦… 不客气。不过，其实… ”藤原白虽然可以理解大家都不愿意跟米国同组的想法，但是他真的没有料到他们在知道米国可能不会参与这次活动时，竟然会表现得这么高兴。

“其实什么啊？”阿金问。

藤原白试探性的说道：“其实米国人也不算太坏，他在课外活动时的表现也很好。如果他真的能跟我们一起合作，搞不好我们的评估表现分数也会提升。”

“不会吧？！委员长，你是不是发烧了？你怎么能有这么奇怪的想法啊！”同学C满脸写着难以置信。如果米国那种人的品格也能算是‘不算太坏’，那以往那些不小心招惹米国而遭殃的人又算是什么？

“委员长，斑目的人超级恐怖的。”阿金一想到米国那个暴力狂，就冷不防地打了个冷颤。“就算我们几个愿意壮烈牺牲，为了学分跟他同组。可是以他的个性又怎么可能会乖乖参与讨论会还有之后的筹备工作啊？”

“阿金说得没错！况且委员长，斑目每天不是翘课，就是在上课时偷懒睡觉，要不然就是在把美眉。像他那种个性的人，我真的很难想象他会有什么好表现。”同学B忍不住说出心中感想。

其余的人听了之后，都不约而同地点头表示赞同。藤原白看着大家你一言我一句的数落米国，心里不禁有些忧愁。藤原白好想为米国多说些什么好话，但是仔细想想，还真的找不到什么像样的说辞。

温文有礼？  
米国扁人的时候那暴戾模样，称之为撒旦还差不多。

善解人意？  
米国对女生确实很贴心。不过一遇上男性，呃… 阿弥陀佛，请雄性们自求多福。

成绩优越？品行良好？  
嗯，米国的成绩的确不错。不过吊儿郎当的无故旷课，这种行为能算是良好的话，就真的没天理了。

藤原白还在犹豫着，不知道要怎样替米国说好话。  
忽地，一道男性的磁性嗓音毫无预警的响起。

“我说，还真是为难你们了。”  
米国双手插进裤子的口袋，面无表情地瞪着他们一行人。天气开始转冷，米国打算抄捷径回家。怎么知道一靠近楼梯口时，竟然无意间发现这群人在谈论自己的事情。

“啊啊啊～是斑目？！”阿金、同学B和同学C好像见到鬼一样，受到了不少惊吓。

果然熟语说得好。白天莫要说人，晚上莫要说鬼。

“米、米国？”藤原白震惊得说不出话来了。米国是什么时候过来的？难道说刚才他们说的话，米国都听见了？思及此，藤原白的脸色变得一片惨白。

米国冷哼了几声，用复杂的眼神盯着藤原白半晌。藤原白鼓起勇气，战战兢兢地迎上米国灼热的眼神。过了一会儿，米国率先打破沉默。

“喂，我说你们几个男人怎么比女人还要婆妈。废话少说，不过就是个破校庆活动罢了，干嘛搞到这么麻烦！”米国语气不善地开口。

阿金他们三人面面相觑，被米国慑人的气势吓退了几步。这时候的他们，全部躲在平时看似软弱的藤原白身后。藤原白是他们当中，唯一一个有胆量直视米国的人。

藤原白怔怔地看着米国。  
“一年一度的校庆是学校重要的活动之一，怎么能被说成如此不堪！”

米国又冷哼一声。“哼！我对这种无聊的事一点兴趣都没有。你们自己慢慢玩吧！”说完话，米国用力地推开藤原白，笔直地走向楼梯。

藤原白没料到米国会忽然推他，强劲的力道害藤原白脚步踉跄地退了几步。幸好身后的阿金他们扶着他，要不然藤原白一定会跌倒在地上。

见到米国那种目中无人的态度，藤原白紧握双拳，一股不知名的情绪冲上脑门。  
“斑目米国！你给我站住！”

听到藤原白的怒吼声，米国饶有兴趣的打住脚步，转过头打量藤原白。

“我们不是在玩！请不要拿你那种不负责任的态度看待别人。”藤原白压抑许久的情绪一次过爆发出来，瞬间产生少见的气场。“你不想参与就算了，请你… 请你不要随便践踏别人的心血和付出。像你这样的人，永远都不会理解大家想要一起合作，共同努力达到目标的心情。”

米国狠狠地瞪着藤原白，那种眼神过于凶悍，有种不舒服的磁场从他身上散发出来。极度冰冷又危险的气息。阿金他们见状，都挺身而出将藤原白拉到一旁，让他跟米国那种危险人物保持安全距离。

可是一旦开了口，藤原白也豁出去了。他咬紧牙关，不想让自己的眼泪流下来。藤原白真的不想在别人面前示弱，尤其是在米国的面前，他只想守住自己那已经残破不堪的一丝尊严。

米国勾起邪气的笑意，宛如恶魔撒旦在世。  
“你说我不懂？”

“对！你不懂！” 藤原白不知道自己今天是打哪来的勇气，又是跟谁借了胆子。但是无论如何，藤原白不愿意看到那样嚣张不可一世的米国，他想要让米国改变，只因他不想再听到别人口中针对他的那些负面言论。“也许你并不在意学分，可是我们在意。难道你就不能尝试为别人着想吗？”

米国觉得藤原白说的话简直就是可笑至极。  
“愚蠢的家伙，你以为你是谁啊？你现在是在对我说教吗？”

藤原白闻言浑身一震。

“对不起，我确实没什么资格对你说这些话。”说这话的时候，藤原白的语气极为平静。他的嘴角浮现一抹悲伤的自嘲笑意。“算我看错你了。随你想要怎样就怎样，反正少了你对我们也没有损失。”

少了我也没有损失吗？米国皱着眉头，微眯起细长的眼睛。

说完话，藤原白轻声对伙伴们说：“我们走吧！”

阿金和其他两位朋友看得两眼发直，被这突如其来的状况吓得不轻。好不容易听到藤原白打算离开，他们几个可是迫不及待地想要逃难去。天晓得平时孤傲乖僻的米国在听完藤原白的话后，会不会气得发疯对他们拳打脚踢来发泄情绪。

“讨论会是明天晚上八点，在你家吧？”米国说。

听到意料之外的话，藤原白一动也不动地怔在原地。

“我会参与的，而且会证明给你看。臭男人，我要你后悔你刚才说过的每一句话！”哼！不过就是一个校庆活动，也没什么大不了的。真不明白这些人干嘛一定要把这件事情看得那么重要。竟敢当众训斥他的不是，那混蛋以为自己是谁啊？！少瞧不起人了！

米国的话，让在场的其他人都在瞬间变成了丧失行动和语言能力的雕像。  
静默地跟藤原白用眼神交战了数百回合后，米国快步地越过众人直奔下楼。

—————————————————————————————————————————

灰暗的天空等不及米国回家，就开始陶陶大哭起来。米国回到住家时，早已被雨水淋得全身湿透，变成了名副其实的落汤鸡。米国一进到家门，迎接他的是弟弟国政的怒吼咆哮。

“笨蛋！你不知道外面正下着雨啊？干嘛不找地方躲雨？你嫌命长啊！”

米国冷得直打哆嗦，浑身湿透的他全身冰冷，苍白的脸色不见得有多好看。  
“行了，我知道错了。”

国政嘴里骂着，但还是不舍又担忧地赶紧拿毛巾帮米国把身上的雨水擦干。“简直是大笨蛋！我真的没有看过比你还笨的人耶！”

米国不满地撇撇嘴。“是… 我是大笨蛋，你是小笨蛋。”说真的，米国不懂国政的反应干嘛这样大。明明现在冷到快被冻僵的人是他，而不是国政。

听到米国调侃的语气，国政忍不住送了一记白眼给米国。“这种情形还有心情开玩笑，看来你还没有病得很严重。”

“呿！你少诅咒我！哈～湫！”米国冷到直打喷嚏。

“快把你这身衣服换下来！”国政忍不住命令到。将干毛巾丢给米国，国政说：“我去开暖气。”

米国看着国政的背影，忽然想起刚才和藤原白抬杠的画面。一想到遇上这种鬼天气，明天还要冒着风雨的危险去出席什么讨论会，米国就觉得自己真的是白痴到无药可救。

真是的，根本就是自找罪受嘛… 

“喂，你还愣在那里干什么！还不快去换件干衣服，会感冒的。你找死啊？！”每次遇上这种情况，国政就是无法冷静下来。

“国政… 我不行了… …”米国冲着国政勾起虚弱的笑，然后下一秒，没有任何缓冲动作的就直接‘啪’一声倒在硬邦邦地上。

见到这一幕，几乎把国政吓得魂飞魄散。  
“喂！醒醒啊！不要睡！”

米国昏昏沉沉地倒在米国的怀里，然后不知不觉地进入梦乡。

—————————————————————————————————————————

人有时候真的是自作孽不可活。  
可悲啊～悲哀啊～

米国深夜恢复意识清醒过来时，发现自己正躺在睡房内的床上。他身上穿的都是换好的干净衣服，厚重的棉被还有温度刚好的暖气，这样舒适的环境或许能被称之为天堂。米国稍微活动下筋骨，慢慢地翻转身体。睁开眼看到的人是国政，那个坐在米国房里的躺椅上睡着的人。

米国的嘴角勾起似有若无的微笑。  
跟这样一个让自己能完全信任的人生活在一起真的是一种福气。

从小到大，米国真心觉得自己对国政这个弟弟亏欠的太多了。因为特殊体质的关系，米国从小就体弱多病，笼罩在死亡的阴影下。全靠胆大心细的国政一直在他身边打点一切，悉心照顾他的生活。如果没有国政，米国都不知道会被自己的粗心大意害死几次。

米国望着沉睡中的国政，心中升起一种很安逸的感觉，还有一种名为歉疚感的情绪。

辛苦你了，国政。  
明明是豹却为了我而饱受煎熬。

开着暖气的室内温度很高。对米国来说，这种温度算是刚刚好。不过对于国政，那恐怕还是会有些热。米国很难去忽视那个半|裸着上身，因倦意而睡得很沉的国政。国政的额上布满细小的汗珠子，都是因热气而产生的。

米国轻闭上双眼，缩了缩身子，让自己完全躲进温暖的被窝里。  
渐渐的，睡意席卷而来，米国让自己完全放松下来，再次进入梦乡。


	4. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 4 一直都在

知道世界上最遥远的距离有多远吗？  
每个人的心中都有一把尺，也会用不同的角度去衡量，得到最后的答案。

就算不用衡量，藤原白心想自己也一定会知道这距离到底有多遥远。他跟米国之间的距离，仅仅相隔着半张桌子的距离。但是这并不是最确切的答案，因为他们的心之距离，遥远到无法计算。昨天在楼梯口发生的争执，好像从未发生过一样。就跟往常一样，他们俩都没有任何视线交集。跟平时无异的上课气氛，然后就是下课时段。

每天上课日，只要有米国在场，就一定会上演的一幕。

“米国君，一起到食堂吧！”长相可爱的制服美女挽着米国的手臂。

“米国，你今天想吃什么？”隔壁班的班花也跑来献殷情了。

一大群女孩围绕着米国，积极地主动搭讪。听见女孩们娇嗲的声音，藤原白沉着一张脸，心情不悦到极点。但是擅长伪装的他，尽力克制情绪，不想让人发现自己的面部表情起了变化。藤原白继续收拾桌上的书本，刻意放慢动作，只为了等待米国和女孩们先行离去。可是出乎藤原白意料的是，米国并没有像往常一样答应女孩们的邀约。

米国语气轻柔的安抚着女孩们。“抱歉，今天我有约了。你们自己去吃吧！”

藤原白闻言心下一怔，好奇地拉长耳朵，想要从中探听到更多内情。米国竟然约了人？他约的是谁？难道他有交往对象了？藤原白不受控制的胡思乱想。他宁愿米国无节操地随处放电，也不愿意听到米国有固定交往对象的消息。因为这样的话，他就完全没有机会了，直接连申诉的机会都没有，就被判出局。藤原白不想看到这样子的结果。

听到米国的回答，女孩们娇嗔地对着米国撒娇，但是米国并没有多加理会。  
“抱歉了，下次我们再一起吃饭！”米国嘴上道着歉，但眼神里没有丝毫认真。

说完话，米国匆匆跟女孩们简单道别，就独自快步离开教室。少了米国的陪伴，女孩们也扫兴地结伴离去。藤原白犹豫了一会儿，按耐不住好奇心的跟上米国的步伐，也走出了教室。

地点隐蔽的楼梯口处，这里出口的铁栅都被锁着，平时鲜有人烟。藤原白小心翼翼地放轻脚步，也不敢跟得太紧，深怕会曝露自己的踪迹。藤原白的目光紧盯着米国，见到米国走向楼梯口。

“你这么早就到了？哇～全是我爱吃的！”  
是米国的声音，他的语气熟稔得就像是认识多年的老朋友见面一样。

藤原白躲在附近的墙壁后面，竖起耳朵专心聆听米国和不知名人士的谈话内容。

“喂！别只顾着吃呀，你这个没礼貌的家伙！我给你带来这些好吃的，你也至少先说声谢谢吧！”国政生气地瞪着米国那个馋嘴样，还伸手抢过米国拿在手里的饭盒。

“谢谢啦！”米国笑得眉开眼笑。“把饭盒还我，我快饿扁了。”米国一把将饭盒抢回来，心急地拿起餐具就开动了。

“笨蛋，不要吃那么急啦！”国政好心地出声提醒。

米国的脸上挂着满足的笑容，像孩子般的傻气兮兮。“哈～真好吃！”

不远处的藤原白微微皱眉，一时也分辨不出那陌生的声音是属于谁的。不过藤原白很肯定那是男生的声音，难道米国在这学校里竟然也有关系亲密的男性朋友？藤原白忍不住将头探出去，想要一看究竟。藤原白默不作声的望向楼梯口，那里坐着两个人影。一个是米国，另一个男生正好被米国的身子遮挡住。藤原白有些丧气，但仍旧不死心的继续观察。

国政边喝着罐装果汁，边开口问道：“对了，我今晚有打工。你自己一个人可以吗？”

米国知道国政在担心些什么，他无奈地叹口气。  
“别把我当成小孩子一样，我会照顾自己的。”

“哼！”国政毫不犹豫送了一记白眼给米国。“照顾？如果没有我在你身边，我看你就算是死了，也不知道自己是怎么个死法。”

“喂！臭小子，我怎么说都是你哥哥。好歹也尊重我一下！”米国当然知道国政说的是事实，但是他还是老大不爽地摆出哥哥的架子。

哥哥？！  
听到这称呼，藤原白眼前一亮。

“我说的是事实嘛！”国政不服气地瞪了米国一眼。

米国放下饭盒，跟国政打闹了起来。  
“都让你住嘴了，你还敢说？看我怎么收拾你！”

藤原白看着不远处玩闹的两人，不自觉地扬起嘴角，总算放下心中大石。

原来那人是国政君啊！难怪刚才听着这把声音，会觉得有些熟悉感。  
藤原白知道米国有个同年级的弟弟国政，只是并不认识，也仅有见过几次面罢了。

确认了事实，藤原白感觉心情轻松不少。现在的他，连食欲都恢复了。低头瞟了一眼手腕上的手表后，藤原白静悄悄地离去，不想惊动楼梯口的斑目家两兄弟。

结束了一场像小孩子一样的幼稚打闹，米国继续坐回去吃饭。  
国政倚着楼梯的扶手，用一种复杂的眼神盯着米国瞧。

“我说认真的。你一个人在家，不会有问题吧？”说真的，国政非常担心去一趟打工，回来后会发现米国有什么三长两短。

沉静地思付一会儿，米国用平静的语气说：“我今晚有事要出门。”

“去哪？”

“委员长的家。”

“委员长？谁啊？”国政很有耐心的思考着，学校里头有这一号人物存在吗？

“就委员长咯！”米国回答到很认真。

任何跟米国说话的人，都会觉得自己像个白痴，国政也不例外。  
“真是的… 有回答跟没有回答一样。”

“唉呀，反正我也跟那家伙不熟。他只是个猿人，而且还是雄性。”

“男人？那你去他的家干什么？”国政好像发现新大陆一样惊奇。

米国不厌其烦地跟国政简单说明昨天发生的事，然后继续若无其事的吃着饭。

“所以，你就这样答应去了？”国政一脸的不可思议。他很了解米国，米国会忽然改变决定去参与校庆的活动，应该是他的自尊心在作祟。米国向来是死要面子的男人，被人当众比喻成是‘可有可无的人’，这种打击肯定很大。但是了解归了解，国政可不希望米国意气用事而害了自己。

“现在是梅雨季节，去陌生人的家，又是晚上耶！如果今晚下雨，你怎么办？”国政的担忧是有道理的。他才不管米国跟那个委员长的有什么私人恩怨，他唯一担心的只是米国的身体状况。

“我会照顾自己的。”米国说。

“米国，算我拜托你。”虽然隔着眼镜，但是国政凌厉的眼神直直射向米国。

米国将饭盒放到脚边，语调冷淡的说：“我吃饱了，先闪人咯。”

国政还来不及阻止，米国早已逃之夭夭。国政看着米国渐行渐远的背影，心情瞬间变得异常沉重。唉… 这就是米国啊！倔强的牛脾气，总是不听劝，一旦是他决定好的事情，旁人是很难插手改变的。

—————————————————————————————————————————

结果，米国真的还是去了。

国政人虽然在肉店里打工，不过整颗心就好像是悬在半空中一样，找不到平衡点。国政一直呆在店里头，也不知道外面的天气如何，这让他的心情更加烦躁。再加上今天的客人意外的少，这让空闲的国政更会胡思乱想。

“好冷啊！”店内的其中一位打工小妹将外套披在身上。

国政敏感地抬眸，不禁又联想到那个怕冷的米国。

“好无聊，今天的客人怎么那么少啊？”另外一个员工也忍不住说。

“估计是外面正下着雨的关系吧！这种冷天气，哪里还会有人想要出门用餐。”打工妹。

“外面在下雨吗？”一向沉默寡言的国政难得主动开口发问。

打工妹愣了一愣，回答道：“对啊！雨下得很大，真担心等会儿回家会变成落汤鸡。”

国政听到打工妹的回答，心紧张得漏了半拍。国政赶紧走向出入口处，刚推开大门，他被眼前的雨景给怔住了。雨势很大，刺骨的冷风寒气逼人。依据路上的积水来判定，这场雨应该下了好一阵子了。

国政此刻心急如焚，想也没想的立刻掏出手机，尝试拨电给米国，可是全被转到语音留言。国政暗叫不妙，早知道应该先去跟米国探口风，至少也得把那个什么委员长的住家地址弄到手的。手机荧幕上显示的时间为晚上十点，都不知道米国那小子回到家了没有。国政走回店里，趁着休闲的空档继续拨电给米国。一次又一次的尝试，然后N次的被转接到语音留言。国政感觉自己的耐心都被磨光了。

所以最后国政作了决定。  
“店长，我有急事想要早退。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白从来都没有想过事情发展会进行到如此顺利。

今天米国依照约定，准时八点就出现在他的家里。暂且不提米国那好像在过冬的怪异打扮，凭良心说，米国今天的整体表现真的很好。米国很认真地参与讨论，没有暴力动作，更没有任何一位组员惨遭米国的毒手。米国依旧保持那种像冰块一样的调调，但是大家也都习以为常了。虽然米国的话不多，总的来说，大家也看得出他很努力的在适应和配合大家的步调。米国今天的配合度真的很高，令所有人都刮目相看，他可是撑了一个小时后才开始趴在桌子上倒头大睡的。平时在学校，米国都是靠睡觉过日子，今天还能撑完一个小时，这已经算是非常难得的了。

米国睡着后，大伙儿都很识相地小声说话讨论，完全都有同感不敢把这睡着的凶猛狮子给吵醒，免得遭遇不幸。反正米国今天很配合他们，也有积极参与讨论。现在剩下的都是比较琐碎的事情，所以叫不叫醒米国也没多大差别。

讨论会从八点开始进行了差不多一小时半后，该讨论的事项全都已经按照顺序一一解决了。所以这时候，担任小组组长的藤原白欢喜地提议解散，让全部人都可以早点回家。

可是真正的问题现在才刚开始。  
大家陆陆续续离开后，屋子内就只剩下米国和藤原白两个人。

这是米国第一次来藤原白的家。看着沉睡中的米国，藤原白犹豫着，不知道该不该把他给叫醒。或者，就让他多睡一会儿？顺便满足自己的小小欲望，就这样安静的呆在米国身边。就算米国的眼里没有自己，至少能呆在他的身边，这样的陪着他，也足够了。

不过换个方式思考，要是米国发现自己故意不叫醒他。等米国醒来后发现所有人都回家了，到时候会不会生气啊？藤原白不喜欢米国对着自己发脾气，那种感觉不好受。所以打定了主意，虽然有点不舍，但藤原白还是决定叫醒米国。

“斑目，谢谢你今天愿意出席。可以回家了。”藤原白说。他虽然从刚才讨论会开始时，就一直故意把目光瞟向米国，但是此刻只剩下他们两个人，他却尴尬的不敢太过靠近米国。他知道米国讨厌男人，所以就连这种痛苦都不愿意让米国承受。

隔着一段安全距离，藤原白又叫道：“斑目，可以回家了。醒一醒！”这一次，藤原白故意提高了声量。

连续唤了几声后都没有得到任何回应，看来米国真的睡得很熟呢！藤原白像做贼似的小心翼翼，慢慢地走近米国。米国的头深埋在自己的双手之间，趴在桌子睡觉，一动也不动的。

“斑目。”藤原白伸出食指，轻轻地点了点米国的手。可是当触碰到米国的衣服时，藤原白又像是被电击一样，吓得赶紧缩回手指。做贼心虚的藤原白东张西望了好一会儿，再三确定此刻身在自己的家里，而且没有其他人后，他才稍微安下心来。

“斑目，可以回家了。”藤原白又喊了一声。

米国没有反应。  
藤原白看了一眼墙上挂着的时钟，时间显示已经是晚上十点半了。

藤原白走近几部，刻意提高音量。“斑目、斑目！你醒醒！”

还是没有回应。藤原白重重地叹了口气，决定换个方式。藤原白把右手伸向米国的肩膀，原本打算推醒他，但是伸到半空中的手，却忽然停住了。藤原白禁不住回想起，曾经在学校看过的一幕。当时有个男生不小心碰撞到米国，结果直接被米国打到头破血流。米国真的很讨厌男生，讨厌到无法忍受的程度。想到这里，藤原白犹豫不决，不敢贸然触碰米国。藤原白收回右手，幽幽的瞳孔照映的全是米国的身影。

就在藤原白不知所措的时候，一阵熟悉的电话铃声忽然响起。藤原白从口袋里拿出自己的手机，来电显示一串陌生的号码。按下通话键，手机那头儿传来的那把声音，感觉好像在哪听过。

“请问是委员长吗？”国政劈头就问。

“呃… 是的，请问你是哪位？”

“我是斑目国政，米国的弟弟。米国现在有没有在你那里？”

“哦… 他还在我这里。”藤原白看着沉睡中的米国。

“不好意思，可不可以让他接听电话？我有急事找他，不过他的手机打不通。”国政刚才可是打了好多通电话给熟识的朋友，跟他们要委员长的电话号码。结果多数人的回应都是不知道、不清楚。辗转一番后，国政终于从某个前女友那里拿到委员长的电话号码。

“这… 他睡着了。你等等，我把他叫醒。”

听到藤原白的话，国政的心里升起不好的预感。他心急地追问。“睡着了？他睡了多久？”

藤原白被国政着急的语气吓到，不过还是强作镇定的回答。“大约一小时吧！”

国政心知不妙，不确定米国现在的情况如何，国政急得如热锅上的蚂蚁。国政跟米国生活在一起久了，对米国的了解很深。今天的温度那么低，都不知道米国到底是睡着了，还是昏死过去。

“委员长，请你帮我一个忙。不管怎样一定要把米国叫醒，不能让他继续睡。你的家在哪里？我现在马上过去接他！”不、单单这样还不足够。国政停顿了一会儿，又匆匆地交代道：“米国是在哪里睡着的？能不能帮我看看周围的温度会不会太低，如果可以的话，帮米国盖上被子，还是外套什么的吧！”

国政一下子说了那么一长串话，又快又急的。老实说，藤原白也没完全听明白。

“你等会儿，我把他叫醒，让他跟你通电话。”藤原白说。

藤原白不明白为什么国政要这样紧张。只是睡着了而已，也没什么的吧！藤原白心里想着，壮起胆子走近米国，然后伸手轻轻推了推米国的肩膀。

“斑目，醒一醒。是你弟弟打来的电话，你快起来啊！”

也许米国真的是睡得太沉了，藤原白加重力道，又推了几下。连续喊了几声都没得到回应，藤原白干脆暂时先把电话放在矮桌上，然后直接尝试扶起米国的肩膀和头。

世上最辛苦的事情，莫过于叫别人起床。

“斑目，快点醒来！斑目！啊啊啊～～”藤原白才刚扶起米国，怎么知道沉睡中的米国就这样毫无知觉地倒向藤原白。藤原白吓了一大跳，但是为了保护米国不让他跌伤，藤原白下意识地用自己的身体去支撑米国的身体重量。

好重！  
熟睡中的米国完全没有意识，整个身子软软的倒在藤原白的肩上，让藤原白大喊吃不消。

藤原白第一次跟米国有这么近的肢体接触，脸上不自觉泛起一片红晕。但是一想到国政还在电话的另一头等着，所以他还是赶紧叫醒米国比较好。

“斑目，你快醒一醒！”藤原白又喊了几声，看着米国近在咫尺的俊脸，藤原白感觉自己的心加速跳动。这就是传说中的脸红心跳吧！

“斑目！”藤原白叫唤了几声，还是没有得到回应。这时候的藤原白撇开心底那种害羞的情绪，整颗心开始有些担忧。以正常的情况来说，有可能在这种情况下，还睡得那么沉的吗？说真的，藤原白很怀疑。禁不住仔细观察米国，藤原白终于开始发现不对劲的地方了。米国此刻的面容毫无血色，苍白到就像是白纸一样。

迟疑了一下，藤原白又轻喊了一声。“斑目？”不过这次的语气，不同于刚才。藤原白慢慢地伸出手，轻轻碰触米国的脸颊。

好冰！怎么会这么冰啊？！  
这是藤原白的第一印象。

这时候的藤原白也顾不上要继续跟米国保持距离，他惊恐地不断轻轻拍打米国的脸颊。

“斑目、斑目！你不要吓我，快醒醒啊！斑目！”藤原白心里焦急，不自觉地提高声量。

电话那头儿的国政等了许久都没有得到回复，现在又仿佛听到藤原白心急的叫唤声从遥远的那头儿传来。断断续续的低语，国政不能确定究竟发生了什么事情，但直觉告诉他，这绝对不是个什么好现象。“委员长！委员长！你还在吗？到底发生什么事了？是米国吗？他是不是出事了？委员长！”

藤原白似听到细微的声响从不远处的电话传来，他这才想起国政这一号人物。藤原白一手支撑着米国，另一只手拿起电话放到耳边。

“国政君！你快点过来，米国君的样子有点奇怪。我叫了他好多次，他都没有醒来的迹象。而且他的体温很低，全身都冷冰冰的。”一时过度紧张，藤原白都忘记了要跟米国保持距离。一声‘米国’的称呼，就这样脱口而出。一直以来，他都在米国面前唤他斑目的，为的就是刻意拉开距离，不想让米国感到为难。米国讨厌男人的事情，让他这个爱上米国的男人，感到十分羞愧。

国政听到藤原白的描述，一颗心更是静不下来。  
“快告诉我你家的地址。一定要帮我照顾他，我现在立刻过去！”

藤原白毫不犹豫地马上将自己的地址告知国政。结束跟国政的通话后，藤原白整颗心系在米国的身上。看着米国失去意识的苍白面孔，藤原白不禁有些自责。刚才他怎么就没有发现呢？整场讨论会，他虽然不时将目光瞟向米国，但却鼓不起勇气正视他。结果竟然都没有发现米国有所不妥，现在该怎么办呢？

藤原白不停的轻拍米国的脸颊，希望可以叫醒他，可是试了好多次都没有用。米国安静地躺靠在藤原白的肩上，藤原白看着更觉得心痛。

“米国，你到底怎么了？你可千万不能有事啊！”藤原白喃喃自语道。

从藤原白眼角滑落的一颗晶莹剔透泪珠，滴在米国苍白的脸颊上。藤原白伸手替米国擦拭掉水珠，却感受到从手里传来的冰冷寒意。藤原白的体温一向来都很高，现在跟米国的低体温形成强烈的对比。藤原白将手覆盖在米国的脸颊上，动作轻柔地摸着。纤细的食指从米国的额上，慢慢地滑下，刻画出米国深刻的脸部轮廓。

忽然间，米国好像有点反应，藤原白感受到米国的身子微微颤了一下。

“米国？米国？”

米国的眼睛依然紧紧闭着，不过他却毫无预警地伸出手拉住藤原白放在他脸上的手。米国无意识地挪了挪身子，让自己靠近藤原白多一些。

藤原白有些错愕地瞪大双眸，被米国的反应吓到了。不过下一秒，待他回过神来，藤原白鼓起勇气将米国拥入自己怀中。然后像哄小孩一样，用温柔的语气低喃，道：“没事的。我不会让你有事的，我一直都在这里呢！”

是啊，一直都在。  
只是你不知道而已。


	5. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 5 不情之请

米国又一次缺席了。

望着身边空荡荡的座位，藤原白感觉自己的心也被掏空了。米国的人虽然没有来学校，却也把藤原白的心一并带走了。很多人都觉得藤原白是个聪明人，读书成绩顶呱呱。可是只有藤原白知道，他是这世上最愚蠢的人，没有大家想象中那样精明。如果真的够聪明的话，藤原白就应该要懂得保持距离。不要和米国靠得太近，因为这只会带来伤害。

老师在前面叽里咕噜地讲着长篇大论的课；藤原白在后头却只顾着盯着米国的空座位发呆。藤原白用单手托着下巴，忍不住回想起昨晚在他家的讨论会后发生的事情。米国的身体不适，国政第一时间赶来接他。可是国政道了声谢谢后，匆匆忙忙地就把米国接走。独剩下藤原白留在家中黯然神伤，也不知道米国的情况到底如何了。

一直挨到下课时间到，藤原白都还没有回神。无精打采地婉拒了朋友们叫他一起去食堂用餐的邀约，藤原白只想继续活在自己的世界里发呆。也不知道过了多久，藤原白感觉到自己被一片阴影笼罩。藤原 白诧异地抬头，却见高大威猛的国政此刻正站在自己面前。

“斑、斑目？”委员长叫了一声，感觉不是普通的别扭。毕竟这称呼，都是他平时唤米国的。

“你好，很抱歉打扰你。”国政虽然面无表情，看起来很严肃。不过他的语气诚恳柔和。“叫我国政就行了。”

“啊！哦… 好的，国政。你怎么会过来这里啊？请问有什么事吗？”国政虽然同是读三年级的，但是跟他们是不同班级。国政的课室在楼下，如果没特别的事，国政都几乎不来这里。况且今天米国都没来，就不知道国政今天此行有什么目的。

“我是特地来帮米国请假的，刚刚才把病假单拿给你们班导。我看你想东西想得入神，所以没注意到吧！”国政用手指指向刚刚才拿着教科书步出课室的女教师，证实自己所言不虚。米国经常缺课，有时候是懒惰翘课，但更多的时候是因为身体差生病才缺席。为了确保米国不会变成被列入黑名单的严重问题学生面临被退学的命运，所以如果是生病的话，国政都会特地去帮米国到斑类专科医院拿病假单，然后再代为转交给米国的班级任。

“那请问你找我，到底有什么事？”藤原白犹豫了一会儿后，终于鼓起勇气问起米国的事情。“还有… 米…”才刚说出了一个音节，意识到自己说错话的藤原白赶紧撇清。“呃… 我是指，斑目他现在情况怎样了？还有，他昨晚到底是怎么了？为什么会忽然间变成那样啊？”一回想起昨晚米国的异样，藤原白不禁就联想到去年校际泳赛那天，他也是在走廊上救了全身冰冷的米国一命。

“没什么，米国他只是普通感冒，没什么大碍。”国政轻描淡写地回答，并不打算跟藤原白解释太多。毕竟在国政的眼里，藤原白这个猿人跟他们斑类根本是不同世界的人。猿人根本连辨识斑类的能力都没有，他们也不知道这世上有斑类这种物种的存在。“委员长，我今天…”

国政的话还没有说完，藤原白就忍不住插口道：“藤原白，我的名字。你叫我藤原吧！”

国政顿了顿，又继续说话。反正只是个称呼，对国政而言也没什么大不了的。“哦，好。藤原，我今天是特地来向你道谢的。昨天谢谢你帮忙照顾米国。”不同于米国讨厌男人，国政倒是没有这种特殊怪癖。但是一向来不擅言语表达，所以不喜欢接近陌生人的国政对藤原白这个人态度也能算是和蔼可亲了。毕竟明白事理的国政心知肚明，昨晚米国是因为有这人在，才能够活命的。

“谢我？我什么都没做啊！”藤原白受宠若惊。国政竟然还来向他道谢，他原本还以为国政是要来兴师问罪的。因为米国是去了他的家参加讨论会后，才会身体不适晕倒的。况且，藤原白很清楚，自己明明就什么都没有做。就只是这样无助的抱着米国，一直到国政来才放开手。

国政原本要加以说明，但一想到自己的烂口才，他就马上打退堂鼓了。  
算了，反正这家伙是猿人，说再多也没有用。

国政又接着说：“总之，就是谢谢你就对了，感谢你收留米国。毕竟很少有人会愿意收留那种睡得像死猪的笨蛋。”昨天去到藤原白的家后，国政就发现藤原白的家竟然还开着冷气。外面下着大雨，客厅里又因为开着冷气，所以温度变得更加低。国政忧心忡忡地急奔到客厅，惊奇地发现米国虽然体温低，但是小命倒是保住了。虽然不知道藤原白是怎样办到的，但是国政真的很感谢他。若是平时，米国要是因低气温昏死过去，没有注意保暖的话，正常来说根本撑不过一小时。

“嗄？”听到国政这么直白的话语，藤原白一时大窘。  
像死猪的笨蛋？！国政竟然把自己哥哥米国比喻成那模样。

“你怎么了？”国政不明就里的问。

藤原白尴尬地笑了笑，又摇摇头。“呃… 没什么。”

“对了，还有一件事想要麻烦你。”国政用手搔了搔头发，表情有些难为情。“虽然这么开口似乎有点冒昧… ”

藤原白闻言扬起温柔的笑意。“没关系，请你直说。”  
虽然跟国政没有多深的交情，也才见过几次面。但是藤原白觉得国政跟自己也蛮投缘的，相信应该能好好相处。再说，国政是米国的弟弟，这在藤原白的心中，自然也加分了不少。藤原白一向来都是乐于助人的好好先生，现在国政有求于他，他必然也是欣然接受。

“是这样的，听说你们正忙着筹划校庆活动。因为米国从小体质就别人弱，动不动就生病感冒的。他昨天又犯老毛病，过些天又要开始忙校庆的事情，我担心他身体负荷不来。”

藤原白迟疑了一下，开口问道：“所以，你希望我怎样帮忙呢？”他不敢妄意下定论。其实他的内心此刻正陷入两难，只希望国政的要求不要过分。自己虽然身为小组组长，多少有些权力分配工作事宜，但是公私分明的藤原白可不希望自己也会有使用‘特权’的一天。藤原白个性公平耿直，平时也最讨厌那种常借故使用‘特权’的人士。

国政虽然口才不好，但是他善于察言观色。国政一眼就看出藤原白的苦处，更没有想过要刁难他。其实国政只是单纯地希望藤原白能小小的配合他，在必要时帮个小忙。国政缓缓说：“不用担心，也不是什么困难的事情。我只是希望，你能帮我多留意米国的身体状况。尤其是碰上下雨天，或者是去到温度低的地方，他的情况就会变得很糟。如果到时候米国真的身体不适，我希望你可以帮我照顾他，然后尽快联络我。”

听完国政的解说，藤原白的心忽然燃起希望之光。藤原白的心情瞬间好转，甚至有点开心。国政的言下之意是让他帮忙照顾米国，这让藤原白感觉自己和米国之间的联系又多了一样。可是开心归开心，随即藤原白的心情又跌入谷底，只因他想起了米国讨厌男人，厌恶他的事实。

国政仔细观察藤原白脸上的表情变化，也大概猜出了一二。  
“这是个不情之请，如果你拒绝的话，也没关系。米国的个性我太了解了，他那种恶劣的人，的确让人难以亲近。”

藤原白听到国政的话，不禁在心里深处为米国辩解。  
不，其实米国的人并不坏。

国政深深地叹了口气，语气里有些认命。“抱歉，刚才的话就当作我没说过好了。真的很抱歉造成你的困扰。我先走了，再见。”

就在国政转身离去时，身后传来一道含着笑意的声音。国政下意识地转过头，见到藤原白正慢慢走向他，脸上挂着温和的笑颜。只听藤原白用诚恳的语气说：“国政，真的谢谢你信任我。放心好了，我一定会帮你照顾米国的。不过… 米国不怎么喜欢跟男人接触，所以我也只能尽力而为，就不知道能不能帮上你的忙。”

听到藤原白同意帮忙，国政的脸上难道扬起一丝浅浅的笑意。  
“你能答应帮忙，我已经很开心了。非常感谢你，藤原。”

藤原白报以温暖的笑容，国政微微点头示意。  
有了藤原白当自己的眼线加帮手，国政总算可以稍微安下心来，不用担心那笨蛋米国会不会又惹出更大的麻烦而不自知。但是同一时间，国政也不禁有些忧心。说真的，国政并不认为米国会跟藤原白的人好好相处。正确来说，米国对全天下所有的男人都非常反感。

这简直是一份苦差事。藤原白非但没有拒绝，还欣然接受并同意帮忙。这让国政开始对这样的一个男人感到好奇。虽然是什么都不懂的猴子，但是藤原白身上总是散发出无法形容的气质。国政也说不上来到底是怎么一回事，他唯一能肯定的就是，藤原白一定有某种力量。就不知道这种像魔力般神奇的力量，能否改变他家那个笨蛋米国的蠢脑袋。


	6. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 6 兄与弟

隔天，米国终于回到学校了，可是却依旧对藤原白视而不见。米国在女孩堆里打转，仍旧讨厌男人。藤原白作为小组组长，在大伙儿的委托下，便以代表的身份跟米国讲解校庆的职责。米国为了他那无价的面子，只好放下身段应酬藤原白。藤原白自然也看出米国刻意表现出来不甘不愿，但是道行越来越高的他，就连应对米国的功力也逐渐加深。自从答应了国政会帮助他照顾米国，藤原白果真十分上心。他时时刻刻留意着米国的身体状况，然后再一五一十的转告国政。一连几天下来，藤原白这个线人跟国政的关系互动越来越好。

因为藤原白和国政两人都深知米国的个性和脾气，所以他们一致认为不要让米国知晓他们暗中联系的约定，才是上上之策。毕竟米国那人死要面子，又死鸭子嘴硬，总之就是冥顽不灵的臭脾气。如果让米国知道自己的弟弟联合外人，然后把自己当成小孩子般照顾，米国绝对会大大反对的。但虽然是暗地里进行，可是藤原白和国政默契十足又合作无间。目前为止，米国也还未看出任何破绽之处。

斑目家。  
平静的夜晚，难得两兄弟都在家，没有外出打工。

“明天校庆你负责什么啊？”国政明知故问，其实前些日子他已经从藤原白那里得知一切了。

米国慵懒地倒在沙发上，眼睛盯着天花板发呆。  
“打杂。”

“哈？”坐在沙发另一端的国政把米国摇摇晃晃的双脚从自己大腿上移开。然后又接着说道：“打什么杂？”国政忍不住在心里吐嘈，怎么跟藤原白说的完全不一样。不过回头想了想，米国确实很厉害简化说明，相信这‘打杂’二字也一定大有学问在里头。

“就搬东西、卖东西、收东西… … 然后就能收工回家了。”米国不顾国政的反对，硬是将自己的双脚再度放到国政的双腿上。这客厅就只放了两张沙发，一张长型沙发最多能容纳4个人；另一张则是双人的皮质沙发，而长型沙发就是他们俩现在坐着的。

“哦… ”国政漫不经心的轻声回应，显然不多么在乎刚才的问题。紧接着国政不满地瞪着自己腿上那双交叠在一块儿的脚，不属于自己的脚，语气不善地说道：“喂！你没看到我正在写东西啊？”明明就是他先来坐这张沙发的，真不明白后来才到的米国怎么就能这么放肆的跑过来。好吧！这个家米国也有份，国政知道自己不应该埋怨的，更何况米国又是哥哥。长幼有序，国政于情于理都应该‘让一让’自己哥哥的。但是米国这家伙真的有些过分了，怎么可以就这样把国政的腿当成是椅子来放他的双脚呢？

“当然有看到，不过你现在都没有在写了啊！”米国理直气壮地回答。

国政气得都快吐血了。“那还不都是因为你！你自己看！你的脚在我腿上摇来摇去的，我要怎样写东西啊？”

“哦… 这种问题很容易解决的嘛～”米国伸手指了指不远处的双人沙发。“哪，你去那里坐好了！”

“这位子好像是我先来的吧！”国政再次将腿上那碍眼的双脚移开。

“你没看到我在趟着休息啊？那张沙发哪里够我放脚，所以你就牺牲一点过去好了。”

听到米国的烂建议，国政忍不住吼了一声。“喂！”

“唉～”米国故作一脸哀伤的叹了口气，用可怜兮兮的语气说：“真是的，一点兄弟爱都没有。我现在可是病人呢！怎么就不让让我啊？”

国政不买账地瞪着米国的欠扁样。“哼！病人？我还真看不出你哪里病了。”这时候的国政已经是N次把米国那双碍眼的脚移开了。

然后米国也是N次很有耐心，不厌其烦地又将双脚放回国政的腿上。  
“你没看到外面正在下雨吗？”

国政忍不住吐嘈道：“更正一下，是‘绵绵细雨’才对。”国政故意加重绵绵细雨的语气，以表达心中不满。“还有，我看现在比较像生病的人，应该是我才对吧！”

闻言，米国懒洋洋地歪头盯着国政瞧。此刻的国政满头大汗，虽然已经把上衣给脱下了，但还是热得他一脸的不耐烦。比起悠闲躺在沙发上的米国，相比起来，国政确实比较像是病人。

“我要中暑了。”国政此话不假，说真的他感觉自己都快要缺氧了。虽然是室内，但是现在他们家中客厅的温度比外头的还要高很多。热、很热、非常热… 这就是国政的感想。看过桑拿吗？没错，现在他们家的客厅足以媲美桑拿室内的温度。

米国一点愧疚感都没有，反而斩钉截铁地说：“别忘了，那个…”米国将手指指向不远处的暖气机。“是你自己开的。”

国政无奈地叹了口气，懊恼地哭丧着脸。“我这是为了谁啊？”  
呜呜呜～他这都是为了谁啊？还不是为了那个没良心的笨蛋！

“当然是为了我咯！”米国露出邪气的微笑。

国政现在有股想扁人的冲动，但他尽力把那躁动的情绪给压抑下来。虽然很想打米国，但是要真打伤了，又会心痛又会给自己添麻烦。所以认真地想一想后，国政放弃了这个念头。毕竟兄弟如手足，人总不会动手伤了自己的手或脚吧！

国政瞟了米国的欠扁样，忍不住回想起米国刚才犯病时的痛苦。两个画面比较起来，国政发现自己竟然比较可以接受米国此刻的模样了。比起虚弱无力的米国，这样生龙活虎的米国虽然有点可恶，但国政打从心底希望米国要是每天都能保持这样的精神就好了。

“我要写字，你管好你的脚。不要乱动。”国政不再跟米国斗嘴，径自拿起笔和笔记本，就放到沙发的扶手那里开始写字。

“好～”米国含着笑意的应了一声，果然安分了不少。

其实米国是知道的。国政因为他的关系，所受的苦难和委屈，米国都是知道的。米国真的都知道，只是他也有自己的倔强跟傲气，所以不知道要怎样开口道谢和道歉。国政不是米国唯一的兄弟，在老家那里，他们共同拥有一堆兄弟。不过在众兄弟里头，就属国政跟米国的关系最为亲密。一起求学，互相照顾，一起在外头相依为命。

“国政。”米国忽然轻声唤到。

“干嘛？”国政头也没抬，自顾自的继续写字。

“如果有一天我就真的这样死去，不要为我伤心，也不准家里的任何一个人为我难过。”  
米国的语调平静，但是嘴角微扬勾起一丝浅浅的笑意，这话隐含了不少深意。

没料到米国会忽然神情认真的飞来一笔，害国政一时不知道如何应对。  
“你、你胡说什么！”就连说话都忍不住结巴了。

米国却笑了。“我说认真的。我这种体质，就像我的个性一样，麻烦又讨人厌。如果哪天真的一不小心，就这样消失了… …”米国拉长尾音，幽幽地瞳孔波澜不惊，看不出任何情绪。“那也未必是件坏事。”

“我不会让你出事的。放心好了，就算你这个笨蛋多么不小心，不管你惹出多大的麻烦。我都不会放下你不管的。所以，不要再乱说话了。”国政合上笔记本，忽然觉得心中某处隐隐作疼。“以后别说这种话了，我会生气的。”

米国眼神黯然，嘴上的笑意却不曾消失。国政的反应早在米国的预料之中。  
“国政，记住我说的话。”

“我说过，我会生气的。我真的会生气。”  
国政沉着一张脸，严肃的表情看起来丝毫不像是在开玩笑。

“我知道。但是就算是这样，我还是要说。因为我跟你说过的话，都有可能变成我的遗言。”米国心底很清楚，自己说的都是事实。虽然不愿意去面对，但是这是不争的事实。他和国政俩在外头求学相依为命，可是他的身体三不五十就出毛病。就连米国自己都无法确定，是否自己真会有一天就这样睡死过去，再也不会睁开眼。

“米国！”国政忍不住怒吼。

米国吞了一口唾液，又深深地吸了一口气。撇开所有负面情绪，笑着说道：“国政，我有没有告诉过你？有你陪在我身边，真的很幸福，真的。”

望着米国柔和的笑容，国政伪装出来的黑脸彻底破功。  
剩下的，只有惊怔的复杂神情。

“哥… ”国政低下头用低不可闻的声音唤了一声。国政轻咬自己的舌头，不知道该说些什么。他思考着，却发现自己从来都没有像今天这样，深度厌恶自己的烂口才。该说些什么？就算是缓和气氛也好。该怎样回答？就算只是一句安慰的话也好。

米国看着国政复杂的神情，缓缓坐起身来。他将手轻轻搭在国政的肩上，动作轻柔的轻轻拍着。然后，稍微用点力道按在国政的肩上。“没事的，你什么都不用说。我明白，我知道你想要说些什么。”

有些心里话，用不着说出口。  
无需太多言语，拥有同样默契的人，自然就会心领神会。


	7. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 7 米国的天敌

校庆当天的活动进行得十分顺利，虽然一整天下来，大地都是被阴天笼罩着。至少没有下雨，这让米国暗自庆幸。好不容易撑到接近尾声，天空却开始刮起大风。米国站在自己负责的摊位那里，用复杂的眼神凝视着乌云密布的苍穹，颇有一种山雨欲来风满楼的诗意。

阿金兴高采烈地拿着一个筹款箱子，赶忙跟藤原白报喜。“委员长，今天的情况比预期的好呢！”刚刚作结算，今天他们摊位所得的捐款收益是全班里最高的。

藤原白笑着点头回应，脸上的表情也显得十分惊喜。“是啊！真没想到会这么顺利。这都是靠大家一起努力的成果！”

藤原白不自觉将视线瞟向那个正对着天空发着呆的米国。算起来，今天的大部分功劳还真是要感谢米国。因为米国的出现站台，年轻女生们络绎不绝地前来捧场。结果让他们的摊位沾光，打响了知名度。米国这个吸睛体擅长应付女性顾客，而男性顾客们全由藤原白和阿金他们全权处理。合作无间、配合良好的他们这一团队，也因此以压倒性的优势占上风。虽然有点不想要承认，但是阿金和其他同伴们也觉得米国今天的表现确实是出乎意料的好。

望了一眼阴暗的天空，藤原白心道不妙，立刻催促队友们加速行动。“看样子是快要下大雨了，我们赶紧把东西收拾好吧！”

“知道了，委员长！”阿金和同伴们应了一声，手脚利落地开始收拾摊位的东西。

藤原白看着闻风不动的米国，忍不住开口轻唤了一声。“斑目。”

寒冷的风吹来，米国冷不防地打了一阵哆嗦。  
米国禁不住皱起眉头，脸上的神色异于平常的严肃。

藤原白见状关心地问道：“斑目，你没事吧？”

米国面无表情地回过头，闷不作响地开始投入工作，直接漠视藤原白对自己的关心。藤原白似乎早就习惯他跟米国之间的这种互动，米国这样冷漠的表情，藤原白已经看惯了。大约过了五分钟，豆大般的雨珠从天空不间断地掉下来。在露天场地上的所有摊位，学生们手忙脚乱地赶紧收拾，场面顿时乱成一团。藤原白他们这里虽然收拾得七七八八了，但是这场忽如起来的大雨也让他们慌了手脚。

藤原白立刻发挥领队精神，向队友们分配工作。“阿金，你和小洋把这些东西搬到储藏室。藏一，这箱子就请帮我搬回课室。剩下的东西，我和斑目负责收拾完就行了！”

“是，委员长。那我们就先去忙了！你们收完了也赶紧进来躲雨！”阿金匆匆的说，然后跟小洋合力一起将一些用具什么的搬到储藏室里。

“嗯，我知道了。”藤原白看着其他同伴们远去的身影，立刻回头跟米国交待剩余的收尾工作。可是才刚转过头，却见米国正蹲在地上，也不知道在搞些什么。

“斑目？”藤原白试探性地喊了一声。

米国听到叫唤声，神情有些痛苦的甩了甩头，然后用不耐烦的语气说。“干什么！”

“我… ”藤原白虽然被米国的气势吓到，但一想到现在雨势这么大，优先考虑到的还是自己的职责。“雨越下越大了。我们赶紧把东西都收拾好，然后进去里面躲雨吧！”

米国不再说话，闷不作声地站起身来，然后开始照着藤原白的指示工作。既然选择来这里，米国就一定不会半途而废。虎头蛇尾的做法，可不是他斑目米国的风格。米国全程保持沉默，只顾着完成属于自己的工作。藤原白不时看向米国，也不知道米国怎么会忽然又变得这么暴躁。刚才明明还好好的呀！难不曾是因为下雨天的影响？藤原白忍不住抬头仰望天空，回想起国政说过的那番话。

风势渐强，米国和藤原白虽然人站在小摊位里收拾，但终究还是能感受到强烈的寒意。刺骨的冰冷湿意让米国感到浑身乏力，他的手一滑，手里原本搬着装满东西的箱子伴随着闷哼的巨响掉在地面上，里面的东西也散落一地。米国的脚被重物砸到，痛得他无力地蹲下身子，只能发出微弱的呻吟声。

“啊！斑目？！你有没有怎样？”藤原白放下自己手上的箱子，飞奔到米国的身边察看他的伤势。可是才刚想扶起米国，米国却早一步先将藤原白的手大力拍开。藤原白觉得手背传来发烫的热感，那一点微痛虽能忍受，但心如刀割的淌血般痛楚，想避也避不开。

“不用你多事！”米国从喉咙深处发出低吼。然后在藤原白的注视下，米国深深的吸了一口气后，便开始重新振作起来，快手快脚地收拾那些散落的东西，再将东西一件一件地放回箱子里。

藤原白原本想动手帮忙，却在米国的瞪视下放弃了这个念头。藤原白看着米国冒着大雨离去的身影，心里头有种难舍的情绪。默默地拿出口袋里的手机，藤原白手指飞快地打了一行字，然后把简讯发送给国政。虽然藤原白真心的想帮助米国，不料米国竟是这么反感。想了想，藤原白还是觉得，自己心有余而力不足。既然如此，还是把国政找来以防万一比较好。

如果米国真如国政所说的那样体弱，一遇到低气温就成了米国的天敌，那现在的天气，一定让米国很痛苦吧！藤原白很快的摆脱那种磨人的情绪，接着搬起最后一个箱子，加快脚步地在雨中狂奔回有遮盖走廊的校园范围。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国凭着毅力刚把东西全收回储藏室后，仅剩的意识开始变得涣散。他很气恼自己的好强，干嘛不让藤原白帮助自己。米国很气自己的倔傲脾气，但是并不后悔。他不后悔自己的决定，只因他不喜欢在别人面前示弱。

空无一人的储藏室，米国被身体的不适感逼得被迫卸下那层保护色。

“嗯嗯… …”米国一脸痛苦地蹲下身体，咬紧牙关硬撑着。可是却阻止不了断断续续的痛苦呻吟声从牙缝里流泻出来。

刚淋过大雨，现在浑身湿透的米国被校园内的冷气低温逼到都快陷入疯狂了。米国冷到全身都在打颤，他握紧双拳，用双手将自己的身体环抱住。身体各处的关节仿佛都在做无声的叫嚣抗议，被冻得僵硬的四肢酸痛瘫软，有种难耐的锥心疼痛遍布全身。米国现在只觉得全身虚弱乏力，无法言喻的晕眩感开始入侵他的大脑，就连思维也变得混浊。

低气温，是米国这一生的天敌。米国最讨厌的就是温差很大的季节交换时，最痛苦的就是梅雨季节，而且是寒冷的梅雨。因为这种天气带给他的永远就只有危险和麻烦。冬天一定要开暖气，夏天不开冷气，真的很热的时候，只开除湿，而且温度也必须设定在30摄氏度。

以上这些都是米国这一生必须遵守的游戏规则。  
可是更多的时候，米国总会放肆地玩起踩地雷，亲手打破这些规则。

就像此时一样，淋了雨又来到冷气房内。就连米国自己也不懂他到底在执著些什么。或许只是为了面子而已，所以不顾自己的身体状况，不愿意向任何人示弱，尤其是当他已经在委员长他们面前夸下海口，说自己会参与这次的活动并证明实力。但是证明了实力又如何呢？米国真不知道自己干嘛老是做这种蠢事。就好像是明明知道前方的道路已经摆明标榜着‘此路不通’，却还是想要去尝试走看看。

到底是为了什么原因呢？  
为什么老是打破上天为他设下的生存规则？

30这数目字是主宰米国生死的命运数字。  
因为只要体温低于30摄氏度，就意味着米国的生命即将受到威胁。

也许是外头还在下着大雨的关系，室内的冷气温度也变得比平时还要更冷。学校多个地方的冷气系统都是相连统一的，就只有像保健室那种地方才有例外。米国苦苦支撑着自己的身体，强撑着不让自己倒下。

好冷，冷到大脑都快麻痹了。  
米国觉得眼前的影像开始变得模糊不清，混乱的思绪让他无法思考。被雨淋湿的白色衬衫紧贴着米国的上身，在低温空调的室内，那种像寒冬般的湿气寒意不断侵蚀他仅剩的意志力。

国政… 刻在米国心里的名字。  
米国现在忽然好想跟国政说一声抱歉。

一直以来，他带了不少麻烦给国政。而其中最大的麻烦，就是他自己。

如果就这样死了，国政从此就可以轻松了吧… 米国心想。  
那双空洞毫无焦距的眼神，看起来没有一丝光彩。

到底是为了什么原因老是破坏生存的游戏规则呢？  
真的就只是为了争一口气吗？

不。不是这样的。  
米国的脑袋突然在瞬间开窍。

这问题的答案…   
深埋在米国心底深处的答案。  
不是应酬别人的烂借口，而是不经修饰的真实答案。

当冷冰冰的寒气入体，强行夺走了米国最后的意识。  
米国眼前一黑，终于不支倒地，陷入了寂静到可怖的黑暗深渊中。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

从小到大，米国历经了数不清的劫难。而米国的受难日，也是可怜的国政最为疲累的一日。

“你这笨蛋！干嘛又不好好照顾自己？”

“笨蛋！你知道这么做有多危险吗？”

“米国，算我拜托你。不要拿自己的命来开玩笑！”

依稀记得，国政总爱在米国做了蠢事的时候，在米国的耳边不停的叨念着。有时若米国真惹恼了国政，国政也会不留情面的大声责备。但更多的时候，国政总是会像个大人似的悉心照料，那个一次又一次被病痛折磨的米国。比起懂事的国政，米国在国政面前总是显得孩子气，甚至连行为举止都变得幼稚了。

为什么要把自己推入万劫不复的死角？  
这问题的答案，恐怕这世上都没有人比米国更了解。

不知多久以前，米国在叛逆时期曾经任性地让自己N次陷入危险，还差点就丢了性命。

当时国政是这么问的。  
“笨蛋，为什么老是把自己逼向危险境地？你不要命啦？”

“国政，活着怎么就这么累人呢？我受够这种每天都提心吊胆的生活了。我只是想过正常的生活，像个普通人一样过活。不过刚才小试了一下子，没想到就成现在这副模样了。”米国的回答让不善言语的国政吓了一大跳，还特地打紧急电话回家，让哥哥和家里的大人们开导米国。

就只是想拥有普通人的生活。  
这么一个简单的原因。

所以偶尔脑袋抽风的时候，米国会放任自己过一天普通人的生活。但倒霉遇上下雨天，又或者碰上室内冷气的低气温时，这些都不是米国所能控制的了。可是米国却屡试不爽，甚至自虐地喜欢尝试经历这些危险。也许是因为淋雨和吹冷气，像这种看似简单的事情，也是米国梦寐以求，渴望拥有的人生一部分。


	8. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 8 生死一线

现实的生活永远都不像是童话故事那样完美。

从此，王子和公主过着幸福美满的生活直到永远。  
这种骗小孩的结尾就只有出现在童话故事里。

永远到底有多远？这问题你拿去问一百个人，能得到的答案也大不相同。但多数人能给的答案就只会是最简单明了的三个字：不知道。天晓得所谓的永远有多远，也许就像天堂跟人间的距离，到底是近是远，也没有人能回答出来。

米国和藤原白都生活在现实，现实和理想之间都会有差距，更别提那种泡沫般梦幻的童话故事结局了。所以在现实，米国就连晕倒在储藏室里都没有人知道。

藤原白发完简讯给国政后，原本也搬着一个箱子跟在米国的后头，打算一起将东西放回储藏室。可是藤原白却在半途的时候，被阿金他们叫住了。

“委员长，负责老师说让大家都去礼堂那里集合。”阿金急冲冲地跑过来，气喘吁吁地说。

“现在吗？那我把东西放回储藏室就会过去的。”藤原白说。

这时，另外一个组员小洋也跑来了。“委员长，这箱东西不用搬去储藏室，直接放到礼堂那里。刚才我们搬东西去储藏室时，校工说他要把储藏室上锁了。听说是因为时间的关系，加上现在又下大雨，大家都乱成一团。所以负责老师要全部人去礼堂集合，然后把收拾好的东西都搬去礼堂，等明天回来学校时，才将东西搬回储藏室放。”

阿金也附和道：“对啊！委员长，我们快过去吧！”

“可是斑目刚刚才搬东西到储藏室放，他大概还不知道要去礼堂集合的事情吧！”藤原白的话才刚说完，耳边就响起一道广播声。

“请全体同学马上到礼堂集合！所有的用具和东西都暂时搬到礼堂去，因为校工已经将储藏室上锁了。请全体同学马上到礼堂… …”不停重复的广播声通过校园范围内各处的喇叭传出来，顿时整个校园的各个角落都能清楚地听到广播声。

听到响彻整个校园的广播声，藤原白愣了半秒钟才回过神来。

阿金又开口催促道。“委员长，斑目他听到广播会自己去集合的。我们就先过去吧！”

“那… 好。”不知怎么的，藤原白有种不好的预感，却又说不上来到底是哪里不对劲。

—————————————————————————————————————————

眼见大家陆陆续续都抵达礼堂集合，却唯独不见米国的身影，藤原白不禁感到有些担忧。

“小洋，刚才你和阿金一起到储藏室时，校工就已经把储藏室锁上了吗？”藤原白问。

小洋摇摇头，轻声说：“当时我们在储藏室里排东西到一半，后来校工就好心说等我们排好，他之后会掉头回来锁门的。”

藤原白闻言暗自思付。  
那米国会不会还在储藏室里啊？如果看到储藏室上了锁，又听到广播的话，他一定会过来集合的。可是怎么又不见人影呢？

“委员长，你怎么了？”阿金看到藤原白心绪不宁的，忍不住关心地询问。

藤原白直言道：“我只是有些担心，斑目刚才搬东西到储藏室，可是到现在还没有过来集合。”

“嗯… 会不会是校工大叔像刚才通融我们一样，好心地让斑目排完东西后才锁门啊？”小洋说。

藤原白点点头，不排除这个可能性。

阿金弱弱地开口：“委员长，以斑目的个性，如果把东西搬到了储藏室后，又发现储藏室上锁了。然后又听到烦人的广播声，他会不会气到就丢下东西一走了之了啊…？”

听到阿金的话，藤原白微皱眉头。“应该不会吧？斑目今天的表现都很好啊！况且，我觉得他不像是那种不负责任的人。”这也不能怪阿金会这么想，毕竟米国平时给人的感觉也确实太吊儿郎当了点。

“我随便乱猜的，你们别太认真。”阿金。

藤原白想了一会儿，又道：“斑目刚才身体好像有些不舒服，我有点担心他。还是，他被困在储藏室里了？”说出这个大胆的假设，藤原白自己忍不住笑出声来。看来他真的是脑子有问题了。

“唉呀，委员长你们用不着担心啦！斑目他这么大的人了，总不可能会不见吧？”小洋客观地分析道：“我觉得斑目虽然个性古怪了点，但是也不像是那种不负责任的人。不过委员长，校工大叔锁门时一定会先看确定里面有没有人后才锁门的。就算他没注意到，斑目真的有在里头的话，也会大喊救命的。”

“嗯，我觉得小洋说得对。”阿金不停的点头，表示赞同。“委员长，你别担心那么多。斑目平时看起来身强体壮的，哪里有那么容易就昏倒哦… …”

藤原白重重地叹了口气，总觉得心里头怪怪的。

过了一会儿，负责老师用麦克风开始说话时，藤原白暂时撇开这些烦人的思绪专心聆听。虽然一场大雨让大伙儿收场时有些狼狈，但今天的校庆活动也能算是圆满落幕。顾虑到大家都淋了雨，负责老师匆匆地说了几句话作总结，就让所有人都解散回家休息。短短的十五分钟内，原本挤满人的礼堂早就人去楼空。

藤原白跟阿金他们道别后，却没有马上回家。相反的，他不放心地跑到楼上的储藏室那里，想要看看米国有没有在那里。因为米国从刚才到现在，都没有出现过。藤原白始终放心不下，只好前去查探消息。

转眼间，时间已经快接近傍晚时分了。

望着已经上锁的储藏室，藤原白的心情更显复杂。  
既然这里都上了锁，那米国到底是跑到哪里去了？难道真的如阿金说的一样，米国擅自跑掉了吗？还是说，有其它突发状况发生？

刚才也淋了雨的藤原白，此刻也被冷气吹得有些发冷。但庆幸向来体温高的他，这种情况对他来说还算是小Case，并没有带来多大的影响。加上刚才也已经用干毛巾擦干头发和身体了。不过，现在让藤原白最为担心的，还是米国。米国真的不见了，一声不响的就失踪。

突如其来的一阵电话铃声打断藤原白的思绪。

藤原白看了一眼来电显示后，毫不犹豫地按下通话健。“喂，国政君啊！”

电话那头的国政语气着急地说：“藤原，抱歉，我刚看到你的信息。米国呢？他怎么了？”刚才店里忙着，国政把手机搁在员工休息室里，结果没留意到藤原白发给他的简讯。一直在室内的店里忙着，国政也是看到后来进来的客人有打伞后，才后知后觉的留意到外头在下着雨。

“斑目君刚才好像有些不舒服，可是又不让我靠近他。刚才他还淋了雨，我有点担心他。现在他忽然又不见了，我不知道该怎么办！”

听到米国淋了雨，国政的心就不安的跳动着，只是没料到后面还有更糟的事。“什么？！他不见了？这是什么意思？”

“我也不知道。刚才他搬东西到储藏室后，就不见踪影了。我现在也找不到他的人，储藏室也上锁了。都不知道他到底跑哪里去了。”藤原白着急得如热锅上的蚂蚁，说话的速度也渐渐变得又快又急。

听到藤原白的解释，国政觉得事情似有蹊跷。国政总觉得不妥，心中更感觉不安。米国不像是这种什么都没交代就玩失踪的人，除非他遇上了无法解决的麻烦。而米国能遇上的麻烦… 一想到这个，国政开始慌了。

“藤原，麻烦你帮我再四处找找看。我现在就立刻赶过去跟你会合！”国政匆忙地交代了几句，便马上跟老板请假闪人。刚走出店打工的肉店，米国看着滂沱大雨的画面，不由自主地担心起米国来。

这种坏天气绝对是米国的克星，都不知道那家伙会不会出事… 

国政拿出手机，沿途上不停地拨打米国的手机号。可是每通电话在响了好几声后，全数都没有被米国接听，而是自动转接到语音留言信箱。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国真的就这样不见了。

天色渐暗，滂沱大雨已经变为寒冷的小雨持续下着。藤原白搜遍各个地方都找不到人，心急的他不知道该如何是好。好不容易终于等到国政，藤原白像是看到救星一样开心。

“国政君！”

“怎么样？还是找不到人吗？”国政气急败坏地追问。

藤原白无助地摇头，忍不住自责道：“对不起，我应该看好他的。我… ”如果刚才他可以不理会米国的反对，死赖在米国的身边。就算被米国讨厌也好，至少米国在他的视线范围。那样的话，即使米国真的出了什么事情，他也能在第一时间知道。可是现在米国消失无踪，找也找不到人，只教人心急如焚却又无可奈何。

国政冷静地思考。“米国可能会去的地方，你都找过了？”

“都找过了。”

“他最后一次去的地方是哪里？是储藏室吗？”国政问。

藤原白反应极快的回答。“对，不过那里早就上锁了。”

“上锁了？” 现在也想不到其他地方了。或许最不可能的地方，就是最有希望的地方。可能他们想找的人就在那里头也说不一定。国政建议道：“再去找找也无妨！时间拖得太久，米国身体受不了的。”

藤原白跟在国政的身后，加快脚步奔向储藏室。藤原白却不忘拿出电话，不停的继续拨电给米国，只求他会接听电话。一次又一次的失望，在听到语音留言提示后，藤原白却不放弃地再次挂断通话，重新拨打米国的手机号。

来到储藏室这里，察觉国政神情有异地皱着眉头。藤原白慢慢将耳边的电话放下，忍不住问道：“怎么了吗？”

国政看着上锁的门，闭上眼作状用鼻子吸嗅着。过了片刻，国政猛然睁眼，喃喃低语道：“是米国的味道… ”虽然味道很淡，但是绝对错不了。而且里头隐隐约约传出细微的音乐声响。国政的魂现是美洲豹，怎么说也算是猫科动物。灵敏的嗅觉和听觉都是他引以为傲的利器。

“你还在打给米国吗？”国政忽然往后退了一步，神情冷峻的他看起来相当严肃。

“是啊，不过他没接。到底…怎么了？啊——”藤原白的话还没说完，剩下的就只有惊叫声。

砰的一声巨响，国政当着藤原白的面，一脚把上锁的门给踹开。强大的撞击力把被破坏的门锁和门把踢飞。国政面无表情地走进储藏室，开始专注搜索米国的身影。

“国政君…？”藤原白紧跟着国政的身后，也走了进去。

堆满杂物的储藏室说大不大，说小也不小。放眼看过去，确实也没瞧见半个人影。藤原白默默地站在原地，看着国政东张西望了一阵后，就走到了隐秘的一角落处。那里正好被一个大大的铁橱遮挡住，藤原白看不清国政到底去里头干什么。可是过了片刻，国政在藤原白惊怔的目光下走了出来，他的右肩上还扛着一个人。

“啊？！难道… 这，怎么会… ”藤原白惊吓得连话都说不清楚了。真的是米国，没想到他真的被困在储藏室里。自己刚才怎么会没有发觉到呢？！

国政快速的走出储藏室，然后把米国横放在走廊上。还不忘简单地跟藤原白说明现在的状况。“他已经完全失去意识，呼吸也停止了。”

“什么？！米、米国… 你的意思是他… 休克了…？”藤原白觉得自己的心脏也快停止了。

国政没有空回答藤原白的问题，现在的他只忙着做紧急处理，想让米国快点恢复意识。国政动作熟练且专业地开始替米国做心肺复苏术。拜米国所赐，专业的急救知识也是国政必备的技能之一。国政不断重复着循环的三种步骤，将一侧耳部贴近米国的口鼻部后，接着又进行口对口吹气，然后再使用胸外心脏按压的方法。

藤原白在一旁看得目瞪口呆，却不敢发出半点声音，深怕干扰到国政救人。国政一直重复着这三个步骤，米国却不见起色。国政看起来也开始着急发慌了。

“米国，我求你了。呼吸啊！快点呼吸啊！”

约一分钟后，国政又一次将一侧的耳朵靠在米国的口鼻处，仔细地听看。这一回，国政总算露出了久违的笑颜。他又惊又喜地说：“他有呼吸了… 他终于有呼吸了！”

“真的吗？那太好了…”藤原白也蹲下身，心急地低头看着面无血色的米国。

“米国、米国！你听到我说话吗？我是国政啊！米国，你快醒一醒！”国政伸手轻拍米国的脸颊，不时用双手搓揉米国那冷到有些僵硬的手，想要让米国冰冷的身体恢复一些温暖。

国政喊了好多声，米国却只是紧闭着眼，没有任何反应。国政小心翼翼的观察着，发现到米国的呼吸越来越弱。

“米国君不会有事吧？现在怎么办？”藤原白早被吓得脸青唇白，急得热泪盈眶。

“我不会让他有事的。不会让他出事的。得赶紧把他送到医院才行！”国政把自己的外套脱下来披在米国的身上，又一次抱起米国，然后迈开脚步，用最快的速度离开。

藤原白赶紧跟上去，在心底深处不停为米国祈祷，只希望米国能平安无事。


	9. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 9 初次交锋

斑科医院的独立病房。  
清晨的阳光从窗户透过薄纱照射进房间，为单调的白色病房增添一丝生气。

这是米国醒来后见到国政的第一句话。  
“我还活着啊…”平淡到没有上下起伏的语调。

国政叹了口气，道：“祸害遗千年。你不管怎么看都不像是那种短命相。”

米国一手扶额，躺在病床上淡觑了身边的国政一眼。“是谁送我进医院的？”

“我。”照顾了米国一整夜，又担心了一整夜。国政的脸色并没有好到哪去。

“你不是在肉店里打工吗？怎么又会知道我出事了？”休息了一整夜，米国的体力恢复了不少。面容虽然依旧苍白，但是明显精神许多。

国政走向病房里唯一的长形沙发。“这些问题你留着等我醒来再问吧！现在就请让我好好的睡一觉，我累到眼睛都快睁不开了。”见到米国情醒过来，国政总算可以放心了。现在的国政只想好好补眠，天晓得他的体力已经到极限了。

米国识相的不再说话，令国政感到安慰。  
算这笨蛋还有一点良心。不然国政一定会跟他唇枪舌剑大战几百回合。

米国在医院住了一个晚上，就迫不及待地吵着要出院。因为曾经短暂的休克，医生建议米国继续留医观察，担心会有后遗症。但是米国那种个性怎么可能可以忍受被关在小小的病房里啊？所以米国照三餐吵，国政实在拿米国没办法，最后也只能顺着米国的意思帮他办理出院手续。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国缺席了几天，重新回到学校后，最开心兴奋的还是那群女孩们。有人欢喜有人愁，女孩们期待米国回归，可是男人们就绝对不会这样想。一听到米国有来上学的消息，全校的男生们人人自危，深怕一不小心踩到米国的尾巴而惨遭毒手。但唯独有个与众不同的藤原白，是众男生们里头唯一一个为米国复课感到开心的。

上课铃声响起，原本围绕着米国身边的花蝴蝶自动消失不见。米国无所事事地盯着窗外的景色发呆。阴凉的天气啊…总比下雨好多了。

藤原白犹豫了很久后，终于鼓起勇气开口唤道：“斑… 斑目。”

米国听到是男生的声音，脸部表情出现变化，显而易见的不耐烦情绪毫不掩饰的表现出来。米国没有说话，只是转过头用犀利的眼神瞪着那不知好歹的藤原白。

当他们四目交接的那一刻，藤原白不自在的微垂着头，不敢直视米国的眼睛。也不知道是怎么一回事，每次一遇上米国，藤原白就会感到莫名的害怕和心虚。藤原白低声地问道：“你的身体好些了吗？”

米国如猛兽般凌厉的眼神狠狠地瞪着藤原白，颇有要把他生吞活剥的架势。  
“臭男人，不要多管闲事！”

“我… 我只是担心，你…”藤原白被米国散发出来的气势吓到，却还是不死心的对米国表示自己的关心。那天他从医院离开之时，米国还没有清醒。虽然他私下跟国政联络，也得知了米国的近况。但是亲眼见到米国，藤原白就是按耐不住自己的情绪。藤原白想要更了解米国多一些，他想要知道为什么一向予人强势印象的米国，有时竟然又会弱不禁风地随时晕倒。藤原白想要接近米国多一点，只是没想到每次都会惹来米国的反感。

“闭嘴！”简单的两个字却有着浓厚的警告意味。

空气中的温度仿佛都被冻结了。藤原白一脸惨白，合上嘴巴不再说话。诡异的气氛弥漫在他们俩的周围，米国趴在桌子上，刻意把脸转向窗口，也不想见到藤原白烦人的脸孔。藤原白黯然神伤地静静坐在那儿，尽力的压抑住情绪才止住了差点夺眶而出的泪水。

不能再米国面前示弱。绝对不可以。

—————————————————————————————————————————

不同于国政喜欢在肉店里打工，米国天生就对酒精没有抵抗力。所以就连打工的地方，米国也特地挑选在靠近住家的某间居酒屋。米国事先做了不少功课，还特地巡视了那里的环境，当然还包括了室内的温度。这一点可是相当重要的。

在居酒屋里打工，做的是普通侍应生的工作。点菜、送食物、收盘子、洗碗碟… …这些工作对米国来说并不难，相反地还很熟悉。毕竟他们米国和国政的老家是开高级餐厅的，每次放长假他们也会回去客串帮忙。国政那小子最喜欢翘课打工，但是米国跟国政不一样，米国总是利用课余的时间来打工。米国热衷的并不是上学求知识，只能说是醉翁之意不在酒。米国更在乎的是每天上学跟那群女孩们保持联系，促进他的社交圈子。

国政和米国都不是缺钱的人，打工只是为了消磨时光之余，还能累积一点人生经验。当然一向来喜欢独立，自力更生的斑目家两兄弟，比较喜欢靠着自己赚钱过活，不会随便向家里的大人们伸手要钱。

晚餐时间，餐馆里的生意总是特别忙。

“米国，三号桌的客人要点菜！”长相可爱的打工妹小奈手上端着空盘子经过柜台。

“好，我这就过去。”米国忙得都快晕头转向了。今天的气温偏低，但幸好现在店里人潮多，室内温度也提高了被不少。不然只怕他的老毛病又要犯了。

米国刚走到三号桌，没想到竟会看到意想不到的人物。

“嗄？斑、斑目… ”藤原白一脸惊奇地瞪大双眸，似乎也对米国的出现感到惊讶。

看着身穿员工制服的米国，陪伴藤原白一起过来的同伴忍不住问。“小白，他是你的朋友啊？”

藤原白看了一眼好友后，又瞄了米国一眼。敏锐的察觉到米国阴沉的表情，藤原白立刻出声撇清关系。只见藤原白慌张地解释道：“不是啦… 王将，你快点菜吧！”

米国微皱眉头，默不作声地在旁观察着。

被称为王将的黑发男生淡觑了米国一眼，隐约感觉到怪异的气氛。但是他并没有戳破，只是微笑地询问藤原白的意见，还亲昵地称呼着藤原白的小名。“小白，你想吃什么？”

“哦… 随便啦，都可以。你决定就好了。”藤原白不时偷偷将目光瞟向米国。米国的出现让藤原白的全副心思都长了翅膀飞走，现在藤原白在意的只是希望米国不要为了刚才王将的那声‘朋友’而生他的气。

米国冷眼旁观藤原白和那不知名男生的亲密互动，心里头升起怪异的感觉。

“那好。我就帮你作主咯！”王将勾起温柔的笑意，拿着菜单就对着米国开始点菜。熟知藤原白的喜好，王将点的全是藤原白爱吃的菜。

米国拿着点菜单和笔，熟练地边听边记录。最后又重复了一次王将点的菜，确定无误后，米国收起桌上的菜单，微微欠身后转身离去。

“小白。小白？”交唤了几声，藤原白都没有反应。王将禁不住将视线定格在不远处的米国身上半响，然后又伸手推了推藤原白。“小白，你发什么呆啊？”

“啊？”神情显得慌张失措的藤原白总算回过神来。

“你到底怎么了？刚才那人是你朋友啊？”王将冷静地询问，这样子的藤原白太不正常了。青桐王将是藤原白一块长大的儿时伙伴，也是名游泳选手。就因为从小一块儿长大，王将和藤原白友谊的基础稳固，也了解对方的厌恶喜好。但是并不代表彼此就没有互相隐瞒秘密。

听到王将又重提‘朋友’这个敏感词汇，藤原白吓得立刻阻止王将乱说话。“我跟他不是朋友，你不要胡说！”藤原白东张西望了好一会儿，确定远处的米国应该没有听到他们的对话后，才稍微放下心来。

看到藤原白鲜有表现出来的紧张神情，王将几乎可以肯定藤原白跟刚才那人一定有某种特别的关系。以王将对藤原白的了解，藤原白根本就不擅于说谎。就算藤原白真的说谎，分辨出他说实话和谎言的能力，这点自信王将还是拥有的。对王将而言，藤原白的心思就像是一张白纸一样简单易懂，太阳般温暖的个性，处处为他人着想。也因为这样的藤原白，让王将无法自拔的恋上，一直以朋友的身份默默地守护着他。

“小白，他是谁啊？”就算不是朋友，也一定有某种特殊关系。不然藤原白为什么要如此惊慌失措。

“斑目… 他是跟我同班的同学。”藤原白越说越小声，仿佛力气都渐渐被抽离了。“不过，我们… 我和他并不是朋友。”一辈子都不可能成为朋友。想到这里，藤原白的脸染上悲伤的忧愁。

王将看到藤原白这副模样，不禁感到阵阵心疼。王将才不管那个叫斑目的家伙有多大的本事。无论是谁，王将都不允许他们伤害他暗恋着的小白。

王将忽然用无比认真的语气开口道：“小白，那家伙很危险。不要跟他靠得太近，我怕你会受伤。”

藤原白猛然抬头，不明白为什么王将会这么说。毕竟王将跟米国仅有一面之缘罢了。“王将？”

王将却动作轻柔的拉起藤原白的手，用略为严肃的语调继续说：“小白，答应我。远离那个人。”

藤原白怔怔地看着王将，久久无法回神。藤原白清澈如明镜的眼珠子里倒映王将那双幽暗不见底的瞳孔，心中的某处泛起一阵涟漪。藤原白无法解释这种感觉，他只是被动的让王将握着自己的手，然后思考着王将刚才那番话。不知过了多久，一道低沉的声音打断了他们俩的独处时光。

藤原白听到熟悉的声音，一抬头就看到米国冷厉的眼神。藤原白像是偷吃鱼被抓到的小猫，心虚地立刻挣开王将的手。藤原白心里头慌乱不已，一时用力过猛，让王将也不禁露出惊怔的表情。

“抱歉。”米国面无表情地送上饮料，然后又匆匆地离去。

看着米国远去的背影，藤原白心不在焉地混乱思考。王将沉默着，将藤原白的一举一动看进眼里，那复杂的神情像深潭一样让人猜不透。每个人的心中都有不想让人发现的秘密花园。就如同藤原白小心翼翼的守护着暗恋米国的事情，王将也有不可告人的秘密。

王将跟藤原白无话不谈，但有两个秘密一直都没有机会说出口。

第一个秘密，是王将早在很久以前就喜欢上白了。可是王将没有将这个秘密说出口，因为他无法确定藤原白的心意，所以不敢胡乱冒险。王将更担心说了之后会吓到藤原白，结果搞到连朋友都做不成。

而第二个秘密，王将没有跟藤原白坦白从宽的是… 王将是斑类。王将的魂现是蛇，中间种。在王将的眼里，藤原白是个什么都不知道的猿人。所以，王将选择保密不说。猿人的繁殖力很强，但也因为过于强大会导致斑类的基因消失。一旦斑类跟猿人结合，诞下的孩子多数都会变成没有任何特殊能力的普通人类。可是王将从来都不在乎这些，他很久以前就认定了藤原白，甚至下定决心想要藤原白成为他一生的伴侣。其他的问题，对王将来说都不是大问题，包括繁殖问题。就算面临绝种的威胁也无所谓，反正这一生，王将注定会一直守护藤原白，只为他而活。

因为米国的存在，原本应是愉快的一顿晚餐，不知何时开始变味了。米国第三度出现时，手上捧着放满食物的托盘。四周围绕古怪的气氛，大家都很有默契的保持沉默。就在米国放好食物，欲离去前，王将却忽然开口叫住米国。

“请等一等。”平静的语气里听不出一丝情绪。

“有事吗？”米国的脸上写满不耐烦。

藤原白困惑地看着王将，也不知道王将想干什么。  
王将毫无畏惧地迎上米国那双冰冷的目光。  
米国保持一贯的淡漠态度，微眯起眼睛仔细地盯着王将。

一瞬间，米国和王将的周围形成一种肉眼看不见的磁场，但是藤原白却能真切地感受到那种压迫感。这是怎么一回事？藤原白总感觉米国和王将好像是在暗自较劲。

“米国，在干什么呢？别愣在这里，过来帮我吧！”是打工妹小奈的声音。

听到叫唤声，米国回过头，见到小奈挽起自己手，就要把自己拉走。米国没有反对，被动地跟着小奈。不过一记杀气十足的眼神从不远处，透过人群直直射进王将的心房。王将的冷汗从额上缓缓滑落下来，像是受到了不小的震撼。

“王将，你怎么了？”察觉到王将露出异样的神情，藤原白有些担心的问。

王将摇摇头，掩饰自己的失态。“我没事。吃东西吧！”

“哦。”藤原白疑惑地看着王将，心情复杂至极。

王将猛吞一口唾液，忍不住回想起刚才米国那种轻蔑的冰冷眼神。  
真是个不好惹的家伙。没想到挺有能耐的嘛…  
一不小心，就仿佛会被对方那种摄人的气势给吞噬掉。

“王将，你不要见怪。斑目他一向来都是这样的。”藤原白说。其实他的心里很担心王将会被米国的冷脸吓到，但又心软替米国辩解。

“嗯。听我的，不要跟他太靠近。”王将才不要那种危险人物接近他家的小白。

藤原白勉强地牵起嘴角当作是回应。

王将现在心里担心的另有其事。  
是斑类啊！不过到底是什么品种呢？竟然会有那种强烈又霸道的气势。


	10. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 10 好感x错觉

校庆的活动结束后，米国和藤原白的生活都回到各自的原点。除了那次在米国打工的居酒屋偶然相遇后，便再没有任何交集。米国依旧喜欢流连在花丛中，却唯独连正眼都没有瞧过藤原白一次。若要说他们俩之间还有什么联系的话，恐怕就只剩下国政这个人了。

某一天上课日，天气骤变，毫无预警地刮大风还下起滂沱大雨。

一看到这种恶劣的天气，藤原白不自觉就想起米国那个怕冷的人。藤原白人坐在教室里，却无心听课，只是盯着身侧空荡荡的座位发呆。米国一贯的作风，把翘课当成了家常便饭。此刻的米国，估计也在某处打盹儿消磨时间。

藤原白脑子里装满米国的身影，心里想着念着的都是米国。结果藤原白最近在课业上的表现一落千丈，就连班主任都在前几天特地约见了他一面。像念经一样长篇大论的，为的就是跟他分析利害关系，要他多花点心思，把时间专注于课业。藤原白不知道自己是不是中蛊了，不然怎么会对讨厌男人的米国一见钟情，结果搞到自己吃不好、睡不好，连一向引以为傲的学业成绩都有明显下滑的迹象。

最近藤原白一直在思考一个问题。  
是否应该就这样放手，让彼此都自由。他真的不想再做白日梦了！人是该实际一点的，不该再抱有任何幻想和期待。单方面的爱恋让他快吃不消了。藤原白觉得自己快被逼疯了，这种强烈的心痛和满怀期待的希望一次又一次的落空。尤其是每天看到米国和一大群女孩玩闹在一起，在他面前晃来晃去的。从天堂一瞬间就直落地狱，这种感觉，藤原白真的受够了！

真的不想再经历痛苦了。  
所以藤原白决定找个机会跟国政说清楚。

下课时段，衔接两栋建筑物的空中桥梁上。

“对不起。”藤原白诚恳地道歉。

国政面无表情地看着藤原白，并不想勉强藤原白。“我知道了。前些日子，谢谢你照顾米国。”

藤原白的唇边泛着苦笑。“我什么都没有做到，你这么说，让我觉得好惭愧 。”

“不管怎样，还是要谢谢你。”国政微微点头示意。

“那… 我先走了。”藤原白迈开脚下的步伐，快步的转身离去。这下子，他和米国之间就再也没有任何联系了。这一刻，他们完完全全变成了陌生人。终于，解脱了。可是，为什么藤原白却感觉心越来越沉重，甚至还有苦涩的难受滋味。

—————————————————————————————————————————

梅雨季节终于过去了。  
但是米国爱在课堂上打盹儿的坏习惯却没有改善。

“斑目！斑目米国！斑目米国！！斑目米国！！！”出了名严肃的训导主任忽然进班作突击检查。当他N次发现米国这个问题学生又明目张胆地在课室里睡觉后，丝毫不给面子地就在班上大声喊着米国的名字。

几十秒钟过去了，米国完全处在熟睡的状态下，根本没有打算醒来的迹象。全班同学都面面相觑，一片鸦雀无声。训导主任的面色也越来越难看，他索性直接走到米国的座位，用手中拿着的书本就大力的拍在米国的头上。

“啊——？！”此起彼落的惊叫声响起。

藤原白整颗心为之狂跳，屏息静待事情的发展。挨了一记闷打，米国这下总算醒过来了。米国一手摸着被打疼的脑袋，另一手轻揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛。待他见到训导主任那宛如包公再世的黑脸后，米国识相的站起身来，忍不住在心里咒骂。

“现在马上跟我到训导处去！”训导主任径自转身离开，语气里是不容忽视的威严。

“是。”米国懒洋洋地应了一声，在众人同情兼好奇看戏的目光下走出课室。

藤原白看得傻眼，很没有骨气的再次不由自主地为米国担心。原本以为撇清关系后，自己就能真正脱离苦海，恢复自由了。可是，藤原白却后知后觉地发现自己一直在自欺欺人。果然还是会为他担心啊… 

那天一直到放学后，米国还是没有从训导处回来。米国桌上的书本和一些文具都没来得及收拾，放在椅子边的书包还在，就只是不见主人的踪影。藤原白知道自己真的不应该多事的，不过他真的控制不了。藤原白带着忐忑不安的心步出教室，待他回过神来后，他发现自己正站在训导室那里。

米国真的在里头。  
不过不同于其他人的想象，米国看起来好像是满享受的。

藤原白在门边偷偷张望，他看见米国悠哉闲哉地坐在其中一张椅子那里。刚才逮住米国的训导主任不知道跑哪里去了，米国现在是和另一位女老师在里头。学校里出名的美女教官，人美心也美，对学生们可谓是关怀备至。也因为如此，就算问题学生们平时张牙舞爪的像只老虎，但是在这名美女老师面前，都会安静得像只猫。

“米国，我都说了这么多遍了。你到底有没有听进去啊？”美女老师佯装板起面孔，不过可怕不起来，倒是有几分可爱模样。

“有，全听进去了。所以您现在可以安心的放工回家了。”米国最受不了别人碎碎念了，就算是美女也一样。不过对于女生，米国永远对她们有特别待遇，也特别的包容。

“好。明天记得把悔过书交上来，你可以回家了。”

一听到能回家，米国马上就变得精神奕奕。“是的，老师。那我先走咯！”尾音还未落下，米国早迫不及待地冲出训导室，却险些与站在门外的藤原白撞个正着。

不同于刚才的好心情，米国整个脸部表情瞬间变得阴郁，还嫌恶地瞪了藤原白一眼。藤原白委屈的低下头，不敢跟米国四目交接。但是换个角度思考，藤原白又忽然变得大胆了。

我到底在怕什么啊？  
反正都像个陌生人一样，无论他做什么、他说什么，都不会再影响我了。

打定主意，藤原白鼓起勇气，大步地跟在米国身后。米国也感觉到有人在跟着自己，他不耐烦地加快脚步，想要拉远距离，不想跟男生靠得太近。东西都还在课室里，所以米国不得不绕回课室，但是身后跟着的那人却没有打算放过他。当米国回到课室后，他这座活火山的耐心被磨光，终于爆发了。

“你到底想怎样？干嘛一直跟着我！”

藤原白看着米国怒气冲冲的模样，心想就豁出去了，反正也没差。他故意表现出不屑的眼神，打算一次过将心里的委屈都发泄出来。“哼！这学校是你家的吗？你没有权力限制别人。我想来就来，你管我？”

米国沉着地瞪着藤原白，用一种不可思议的眼神打量他。米国真的不明白，为什么这个男人就这么喜欢跟他作对。沉默了半晌后，米国怒喊道：“你欠揍啊！”米国扬起手，那架势像是准备要打人。

“你动手吧！”  
藤原白面无表情地闭上眼，一副事不关己的坦然模样，好像随米国要怎样都没关系。

米国瞪大双眸，对眼前的男人另眼相看。他到底是什么人啊？敢这样公然挑衅米国的人，这世上并不多，更何况还是个男人！虽然好奇，但是这并不能改变米国对他的态度。

他是个男人！还是只没用的猴子！  
米国不断在心里提醒着自己。

藤原白很有耐心地等待着，但是他等待的痛楚却没有随之降临。相反的，周围陷入一片诡异的寂静。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，藤原白缓缓睁开双眼。环顾四周一眼，早不见米国的身影。空荡荡的教室，就只剩下藤原白一人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

斑目家。  
国政的房间。

“国政，我是不是生病了？”米国躺在国政的床上，第N遍开口问国政这个问题。

国政趴在床上写作业，被米国吵得无法专心的他忍不住怒吼道：“喂！你可不可以回你的房间啊？”

米国用平静的语气，又再次问，直接把国政的反抗给无视掉。“国政，我是不是生病了？”

“对！你真的有病！快点回你的房间治去，不然出外面也行！就请你出去，不要在这里烦我！”国政不管三七二十一，直接半推半拉，强行将米国给‘请’出房间。

“国政啊！我说认真的，我真的有病！”米国皱着眉头，那模样像如临大敌般的沮丧。米国用手挡着门，使力不让国政轻易把门关上。

“好，你说吧！你有什么病？”既然连门都关不上，国政语气不耐烦地出声质问。

认真地想了一会儿，米国说：“我也不知道…”

“哼！”国政冷哼一声，道：“我看你是神经病！而且已经病入膏肓了，简单来说没药医，你自己保重啊！”说完话，国政不留情面的手脚并用把米国给‘打’出去。

米国不是省油的灯。现在外头天气正好，天气好就代表米国的身体好。米国手脚利落的反击，见招拆招。“国政，你听我说。我觉得我真的不正常耶！”

“我的作业明天赶着要交，如果今天写不完的话，我就惨了。你就行行好，放过我吧！”用硬的不行，国政改用软化的语气求饶。

“那你认真听我说嘛，说完了我就闪人。”米国说。

犹豫了一会儿，国政觉得这样僵持不下也不是办法，终于无奈妥协。  
“好… 那你说吧！”

“国政，我生病了。”

天啊，怎么又是这句？  
沉默了半晌，国政重重的叹了口气。  
“这句你刚刚说过了。”

“我觉得… 这次我真的病得不轻。”

“请不要重复，可以说下一句了。”

“我对猴子产生兴趣了。”

“猴子？”总算听到重点了。国政客观地分析道：“是猴子的话，确实挺麻烦的。”这就是生在斑类重种家族的无奈。为了延续下一代，不会让家族面临绝种的威胁。他们斑类一定会避免跟猴子结合。

“这还不是最糟的。”米国的心情陷入前所未有的低潮。

咦？还有更糟的？！  
米国的话引起了国政的注意。

国政忍不住追问。“还有什么更糟的？”

“国政，我对男人感兴趣了。”米国烦躁地用双手将头发给拨乱。“我一定是疯了！一定是疯了！”

“啊！”这下轮到国政被吓到了。“男人？那还真的是天下奇闻。”向来痛恨男人到希望全世界的男人除了他全都该去死的米国，竟然会有爱上男人的一天？

“所以我才会说我生病了嘛！”米国暴躁的嘶吼。

一见钟情在斑类是常有的事。斑类一向来都很依赖直觉，甚至在见面的第一眼就能用敏锐的感官嗅出适合自己的对象。不过，像这种寻求伴侣的方法，面对猿人时也会有效吗？这一点让国政很是怀疑。

“你爱上他了？”国政很淡定地发问，丝毫没有被米国夸张的表现影响。

“还没有到那种阶段。只是… ”米国想了想，思考着用最适合的词汇来表达自己的情况。然后，米国终于想到了。“好奇。我对他的行为举止感到好奇。”米国不明白为什么藤原白给人的感觉总是飘忽不定的，就像是气候一样千变万化。有时候像阳光一样温柔，有时候像阴天那样冷淡，有时候像雨天那样伤人… …简而言之，就是很吸引人。虽然不想承认，但是米国对藤原白的印象非常深刻。现在还进阶到想要慢慢认识他的阶段。

国政静静地观察着米国七情上脸的脸部表情。  
“会不会只是暂时性的好奇？”这种可能性也是很高的。有时候就忽然对某个人产生特殊的好感，然后因为好奇心，所以想要慢慢接近对方并了解对方。可是一旦神秘面纱被揭开，所有的好感和好奇心也就会消失无踪，荡然无存。

米国仔细的思考国政的话，忽然大叫道：“没错！我就知道我没有发疯！一定是这样没错！”得到满意的答复，米国兴高采烈地转身离开，心情大好。

被留下来的国政只感觉莫名其妙。  
那种感觉就像是被人无缘无故的扇了巴掌，然后那人又笑着给你糖吃。

这就是米国啊！让人捉摸不定的个性。  
老是喜欢把事情越弄越糟，而且享受别人为他乱成一团。即使自己被卷入事件中，也会一贯的保持自己的步调。但是一旦事情超出了他所能控制的范围，就会马上表现出不成熟的一面。

看着米国晃到客厅里的身影，国政无奈至极地摇头叹气，然后甩上房门，隔绝掉门外的一切。


	11. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 11 守护者

爱一个人需要勇气，恨一个人需要决心，忘记一个人需要的只是时间。受了伤的心需要时间复原，时间总会冲淡一切。总有一天，藤原白会慢慢的淡忘那个曾经暗恋过的米国。一定会忘记的。忘记掉自己爱上一个男人的事实，忘记掉为米国受过的屈辱，忘记掉自己的懦弱。

可惜现实的情况往往跟期许中的不一样。  
毕竟在同一间课室里一起上课，米国就坐在隔壁罢了。就算省略交谈，没有视线交集，但是在同一间学校里，想不见面都难。就算是已经刻意避开米国，藤原白却还是会在学校里的各个地方跟米国不期而遇。每当看到米国和女生们成群结队的随处游荡，藤原白的心里还是会感到很不舒服。

要忘记一个人，不是那么容易的事情。尤其那人还是你深爱的人。藤原白尝试了各种方法想要忘记掉米国，最后他觉得只有让忙碌的生活填满自己内心的空虚，才可以暂且抛开那些烦人的杂念。

“小白，你最近怎么了？”身为藤原白好友的王将，理所当然地表示关心。

“我？我很好啊！”藤原白自顾自的继续拿着拖把抹地。

最近的藤原白太不正常了。之前听说藤原白的课业成绩退步，结果害伯母担心不已，还特地找来王将帮忙。可是王将还没有搞清楚藤原白究竟发生什么事情时，藤原白又忽然开始变得异常忙碌。藤原白每天也不知道在忙些什么，好像所有能做的工作，能被他想到的事情，都被他抢去做了。就连帮别人跑腿，抄笔记的这种活儿，藤原白一声不吭的全都接下。忙完学校的事情，藤原白回家后也不见得有多空闲。所有家务和琐碎事，藤原白一并拦上身。

王将直接站在藤原白的前面，挡住藤原白的去路。  
“别再抹了！你跟我出来！”说完话，不给藤原白有反驳的机会，王将把藤原白手上的拖把抢走还给站在一旁的伯母。

“喂！你干什么？放开我！”藤原白使劲甩开王将的手，怎料王将抓得紧紧的，根本不给藤原白逃跑的机会。

王将看了一眼伯母，很有礼貌地说：“伯母，我先把小白带出去了。再见！”

伯母欣慰地看着王将，心想也只有王将制得了小白。  
“好的，王将。我们家小白就麻烦你咯！”

“哪的话，一点儿也不麻烦。照顾小白也是我的责任啊！”王将微笑，然后拉着藤原白就往大门走去。

藤原白见自己的母亲根本就没有挽留的意思，还把自己推给王将，就觉得好气好气。“喂！王将，你干什么啊？！快放开我！”

王将一手牵制住藤原白的双手，另一只手不慌不忙地帮藤原白把鞋子穿上。“小白，穿鞋！我带你去个地方。”

“我不要穿鞋！我也不想出门！你今天是怎么了？快放开我啊！”藤原白没好气地等着王将，压根不想听王将的话。

王将不急不徐地继续说道：“小白，现在有问题的人是你！你没看到我们大家有多担心你吗？”王将用眼神示意藤原白看向伯母。

藤原白转过头看着自己母亲。当他见到母亲脸上担忧地愁容时，总算妥协就范。王将满意地帮藤原白把鞋穿好，然后转投向伯母朗声道：“放心好了，小白就交给我吧！”

伯母点头示意，笑吟吟地看着远去的两个人影。

—————————————————————————————————————————

闹市街区的某间咖啡馆。

才刚坐下点好饮料，王将就开门见山的发问。以王将跟小白的交情，他觉得根本就没有必要浪费时间在逛花园，还是这样有话直说比较好。“现在可以告诉我了吧？你到底发生什么事了？”

藤原白低头沉默了半晌，才缓缓开口。“我没事。”

“小白，不要自欺欺人了。到底怎么了？有心事就说出来，不要憋在心里头。”

“王将，我真的没事。”藤原白很努力的牵起嘴角，露出的却是苦涩的笑容。

王将问。“是不是有人欺负你？”

“嗄？当… 当然不是。”藤原白重重地叹了口气。

“是斑目米国欺负你了。”王将的语气不像是问句。

藤原白慌张的摇头又摇手。“这跟斑目没有关系，你干嘛无缘无故提起他？他才没有欺负我，你不要胡说！”

王将冷眼看着藤原白的大反应。“小白，不要太靠近他。我跟你说过的，那家伙很危险。像他那种危险人物，你有多远就闪多远。”一定有问题。不然怎么他一提起斑目米国，藤原白就表现得如此紧张，这样的反应也太过激烈了。

闻言，藤原白的脸色黯了下来。  
这王将到底是怎么搞的？明明就不认识米国，为什么又一直说米国是危险人物？

虽然某种程度上来说，米国确实是个危险人物。或者更正确的说法是，米国对所有男性来说，都是个危险人物。但是，王将是别间学校的学生，照理说应该也没有跟米国有所接触才对的。既然毫无瓜葛，王将为什么要在藤原白的面前贬低米国。

“王将，斑目没你说的那么可怕。你明明只跟他见过一次面，干嘛一直说他危险，不让我接近他？还有，你什么时候开始也变成是喜欢在别人背后说闲话的人了？”太奇怪了。王将根本就不是爱八卦别人，颠倒是非的人。可是王将又为什么喜欢在自己面前，说那些关于米国的事情。

藤原白尽力的想要忘记米国，没想到王将一而再，再而三的提醒自己米国的存在。  
难道要忘记一个人，就真的有那么难吗？

王将被问得哑口无言，顿时不知道如何回答。其实王将在见过米国一次面后，就领教到米国的厉害之处。那种眼神和气势绝对不是泛泛之辈所能拥有的。米国是个绝对的危险人物，王将从米国的身上察觉到强大的敌意。这是班类引以为傲的直觉。在弱肉强食的国度里，如果想要生存，就必须有危机意识，随时保持警惕。

这是动物的本能。王将强烈的感觉到，王将有预感米国将会是他这一生中的对手。宿命的敌人啊！而能互相争夺的，互相竞争，让彼此厮杀互不认输的… …

“小白。”

“嗯？”

从藤原白疑惑的目光中，王将这才意识到自己有多失态狼狈。

“对不起，可能是我太敏感了，你不要介意。我不是故意要说那个人的坏话，我只是有些担心你会被他欺负。”王将小心翼翼地解释，刻意避开了许多敏感词汇。

毕竟藤原白只是个猿人，他完全就不知道班类的存在。王将难以启齿，不知道该怎么跟藤原白解释自己的忧虑和担心，况且那只是一种无法用言语解释清楚的班类直觉。在班类的世界里，班类一旦发现瞄准的猎物附近有其他狩猎者出现，就会下意识的全副武装，不让其他的竞争者来搅局破坏。

“没关系。”藤原白微微一笑。这是他这几天以来，第一次发自内心的微笑。

“那… 你最近是怎么了？好像心事重重的。”

藤原白思考了一会儿，道：“放心吧！我很快就会没事的。”  
只要把痛苦的根源给忘掉，就什么感觉都没有了。

“嗯。”王将轻应了声。“小白，不管发生什么事，我要你记住，我会一直都在你身边的。”

王将认真的神情让藤原白一怔。

“我会是个好听众的，如果你愿意跟我分享心事的话…我只希望你可以开心。”王将说。

王将不知鼓起了多大的勇气，终于一口气把心里话都说出来。这绝对不单单只是个对好友的关心。王将说这话时，用的并不是多年好友的身份，而是以爱慕者的身份。这些话里隐藏的情意，已经那么明显了。不过藤原白却不知道，头脑简单的藤原白并没有多想，只是感激地道谢。

藤原白笑着点头。“我知道。谢谢你，王将。”藤原白绕过桌子，走到王将身边的座位坐下。他激动地抱着王将，在老朋友面前藤原白向来都不会拘束自己。“有你这个知心朋友真好！  
”

王将没料到藤原白会突然抱着自己，脸上不禁扬起惊讶的羞涩笑意。不过一听到藤原白脱口而出的话，王将原本飞上天的心情，又低落了几分。

“是知心朋友啊…”王将轻声低喃，闷闷的语气尽是毫不掩饰的失落。  
难道就只能是知心朋友吗？小白，我一点也不想跟你做朋友！

王将在心里头的呐喊，神经大条的藤原白并不晓得。

只听藤原白又说道：“当然是朋友啊！王将，你是我这一生中交到就棒的好友了！”

王将此刻的心苦不堪言，也不知道该笑不笑，只好对着藤原白傻笑。

藤原白将手搭在王将的肩上，另一手轻拍王将的胸口。然后用命令似的口吻，道：“王将，我们就这么约定了。我们一定要做一辈子的好朋友，你休想甩开我！”

王将抬眸跟藤原白四目交接。

“好啊…”王将这么说，但是心底还有些没说出口的话。“你永远都甩不开我的。”  
只不过，能不能不要只当好朋友。

藤原白根本没有察觉到王将的复杂心思。王将跟藤原白天南地北的聊天，但两个人都很有默契的转换话题，再也没有提到关于米国的事情。

王将凝视着藤原白久违的笑颜。  
有些事情，不知道的话，会活得比较轻松吧！


	12. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 12 悸动

为了确认自己只是一时脑残，所以才会有那种对男生感兴趣的错觉，米国这些天都很故意的表现出不屑又嚣张的态度。甚至专门挑在那只猴子面前，带着一大群爱慕他的女生晃来又晃去。这样的做法或许真的有些幼稚，但这毕竟也是米国最擅长发挥的事情。

那只猴子，也就是… 嗯，应该就是叫做委员长的男人。名字？噢，抱歉。对于男人，米国的记忆力内存总是有限的。米国脑袋仅剩下的记忆容量，都被用来装家里那堆兄弟们的名字了。虽然厌恶男人，但是打死不离亲兄弟，总不能连自家兄弟的名字都给忘了吧？那样也真的是太逊了。

米国也不知道自己究竟想怎样。现在米国唯一想做的事情，就是要用尽一切方法去确定，自己根本就是头脑进水、脑神经一时接错线，所以才导致那种对男生产生兴趣的想法出现。

要怎样证明？  
方法很简单，就像米国常做的事情一样。只要在那只猴子面前夸张到放肆的挑逗女生。然后假装不经意地用不屑的目光瞪着那只猴子，顺便暗自观察自己的心理反应。经过多日的研究心得，米国果断的刻意确定自己还是正常的。就仅仅是一时脑残抽风所导致的错觉。米国还是从前的那个米国，因为他不会刻意讨好那只猴子，更不会再次出现想要接近那只猴子。米国也不会忽然失心疯，想要主动地去了解那只猴子。

“哼！只是一只臭猴子罢了。”躺在自家客厅的沙发上，米国发出一声冷哼。“男人果然很恶心呢！”现在的米国又回到了从前那个正常的他，不会再有那种想要接近男生的可怕念头。

国政原本在看电视节目，听到米国的自言自语后，国政忍不住瞪了米国一眼。  
“喂！笨蛋，你的神经病还没治好啊？怎么我感觉你的病越来越严重了。”太严重了，现在竟然还会自言自语。

米国送了一记白眼给国政。“你安静看你的戏就好，不要烦我。”

国政撇撇嘴，然后漫不经心的开口，道：“你还在想那只猴子啊？”

“当然不是！”某人的反应特别快。

“不是就不是，干吗这么大反应。”国政锐利的眼眸扫向米国。“话说回来… 你前几天说的那只猴子到底是谁啊？”毕竟米国难得会对男生产兴趣，那只猴子肯定与众不同，值得好好八卦一下。

“多事。你管好你自己就好！”米国说。

“只是有点好奇，你不想说就算了。”国政专注地继续看电视。

沉静了一会儿，客厅里只剩下电视发出的声响。米国想是想到什么似的，又忽然叫了国政一声。国政应声回头，米国劈头就问道：“国政，你以后想要什么样的老婆啊？”

国政顿了顿，认真思考了一阵子，才缓缓开口回答。“中间种以上，雄性的猫科。只有这种类的，才适合我。”生在注重血统的斑目家族，以后挑选的对象一定要是门当户对的才可以。斑目家的孩子，都是从小就被这样教育的。

“雄性的猫科啊… ？找个臭男人当老婆有什么好的。你可要当心以后生下的孩子会变成招人嫌又惹人厌的混世魔王。”米国毫不掩饰自己的嫌恶之情。

“喂！你人身攻击啊！”国政被米国的话气得七情上脸。“明明是你自己问的，我只是实话实说而已。”

“呿！”米国无趣地摆了摆手。“男人都不是什么好东西。”

“别忘了你自己也是个男人。”国政忍不住提醒道。

米国微笑，不慌不忙地补上三个字。“除了我。”

不过，国政只感觉米国的笑容里夹带着冻人的寒气，把客厅里的周围都形成了低气压地带。

米国说：“不要跟我把那些臭男人混为一谈。真是恶心死了！”

幸好当了这么多年兄弟，国政早就习惯米国这个怪胎的作风。不然正常男人若听到米国的这番偏激言论，想必都一定会受到刺激的。国政暗自庆幸米国拥有卓越重种的血统，要不然以米国这种会成天惹麻烦的火爆个性，难保哪天会被人打成重伤入院。

“那你选老婆的条件是什么啊？”国政好奇地发问。米国天生就是个怪癖多，牙尖嘴利处处不饶人，挑剔麻烦爱找碴的大怪胎。这样的米国，以后的择偶条件一定很严苛才对。

怎么知道，米国沉默了半晌后，却给了国政一个意外的答复。

“无所谓，只要不是男人就好。”米国的回答。

“就算是猴子也可以吗？”国政嘲讽地说：“你还真是不挑食。”  
班类若和普通猿人结合，生下的孩子十之八九都会变成无能力的猿人。这样的话，班类的基因会逐渐消失，甚至最后会导致灭绝。

米国不以为然地耸耸肩。“别把老妈那套用在我身上，我才不会跟她妥协。反正对我来说，以后的对象，只要看得顺眼就好。”米国和国政的母亲，是个专制独裁的恐怖主义者。米国才不要为了满足母亲的扭曲期望，而沦为家族血脉的生产制造机。

班类一族根本就没什么节操可言。像古代人那样的三妻四妾，对班类来说是正常不过的事了。不止这样，拥有动物灵魂的班类为了保存血脉，不让自己的家族灭亡，他们都会以交配生产为前提作为挑选未来老婆的主要条件。为了避免绝种的情况发生，尤其是那些拥有高级重种血统的班类，小时候就有婚约的人随处可见，也见怪不怪了。可是时代变迁，新生的一代班类都有自己的想法。多数的人虽然还是会被古老的传统思想所局限，但也有不少人更向往挑选自己喜欢的人作为伴侣。

对于将来那种太长远的事情，米国也懒得去规划思考。反正以米国这种三不五十会出状况的身体，与其找个中意的，还不如找个能帮助自己，让自己得以保命的人当老婆。这样才是最实际的，比任何事情都更具说服力。

米国轻轻的闭上眼睛，在回忆的铁盒里寻找那道模糊的身影。  
还来不及开始的初恋，那时候遇到的那只狼也是个男人。

如果是你的话… 就算是男人也无所谓。

—————————————————————————————————————————

下雨了。

米国出生以来也不知道为此咒骂了多少次。看着阴暗的天色，看来这场雨来势汹汹，估计得好一阵子才会停了。遇上这种坏天气，米国的耐心全被磨光。只是没想到更令人躁狂的事情还在后头。

“你说什么？”米国用冰冷的眼神瞪着站在自己面前的男人。

“很不幸的，这次又是我。”  
藤原白同样也是心情不爽到极点，机械式的将刚才说的话又完完整整地重复了一遍。

“有没有搞错啊？！”米国气到都快得内伤了。

米国严重怀疑自己跟面前这只讨人厌的猴子绝对是贴错门神。不然八字不合的他们怎么会一次又一次的有斩不断的孽缘。班上明明就有那么多人，女生也占据了超过一半的人数。可是，爱作弄人的命运之神偏偏就喜欢将米国和藤原白，这两个性格南辕北辙的人送作堆。就连这种超低几率，以抽签形式筛选两人成一组来完成合作报告的衰事都会发生。

藤原白看到米国这种暴怒的神情，不禁也感到生气。凭什么他斑目米国就这么瞧不起人，为什么总是要用这种不屑的眼神盯住别人。这时候的藤原白脾气一上来，也懒得跟米国继续废话下去。

“废话少说，你家？还是我家？”   
藤原白直截了当的宣告主权，总不能每次都让米国占上风。

米国几乎是用尽了全力才压抑住自己想要海扁人的冲动。  
“我要换人！跟谁都好，就是坚决不跟你同组！”

听到米国的话，藤原白的脸色变得相当难看，露出鲜少可见的怒颜。藤原白拿出打娘胎出世就带着的倔强傲气，不甘示弱的回呛。“好啊！你有本事就去跟老师申请换组。要不然就请你乖乖听话，不要动不动就拿别人出气！我可不是好欺负的！”

“你——！”米国瞪大双眸，那双气得冒火的眼睛露出强烈的杀气。

藤原白咬紧牙关，输人不输阵，他藤原白才不会就这么轻易服输。既然米国不想要跟他同组，他就偏偏要跟米国对着干。以前都是米国主宰着藤原白的喜怒哀乐，如今看破现实的藤原白已经放弃做梦。现在的藤原白早就脱胎换骨，不再是米国身后那个懦弱的暗恋者。当局者迷，旁观者清。自从下定决心远离米国，藤原白对米国最后的痴恋都慢慢的放下来后，藤原白才发现以前的自己有多傻多天真。藤原白此刻只想为自己而活，更不会平白无故的忍受米国的侮辱。

藤原白抬高下巴，回瞪着米国。米国气急，重重的拳头毫无预警的砸向桌面，发出了一声巨响。课室里的其他同学都被这种火爆的场面吓到，不约而同地看向米国和藤原白。藤原白这个当事人也被吓得不轻，但是他依旧直挺起身子，不想让米国看出自己的惧意。全班鸦雀无声，任谁都不敢在这种敏感时期惹恼米国这个危险人物。周遭安静得就连针掉下去的声音，都能听得一清二楚。大家屏息等待，目不转睛地盯着事情的发展。

沉默了许久后，米国深深的吸了一口气，然后从牙缝里挤出两个音节。  
“你、家。”

藤原白感到一阵错愕，没想到米国会这么快作出选择。  
“哦… 好。好…”藤原白不自觉又恢复了平时那样软弱的语气。“那… 时间方面…”

藤原白的内心确实受到了不小的震撼。米国的回答，意味着他和米国即将又有机会再次独处了。虽然早就下定决心要放弃米国，不过为什么藤原白现在的心却狂跳不止，甚至还会感到兴奋。这种感觉太不寻常了。

米国瞄了窗外的雨势一眼。安排在晚上会面的话，太冒险了。既然报告是今天一定要完成的，还是速战速决好一些。米国冷淡的说：“现在。”反正现在都放学了，早点完成就能找点解脱。

听到米国简短的回答，藤原白点了点头，说了一声。“好。”  
就不知道今天午餐怎样解决，又或者有没有机会跟米国一起用餐。

米国率先收拾东西，然后笔直地走出课室。藤原白慢半拍的回过神来后，也匆匆的收拾东西跟着离去。课室里的其他男生们面面相觑，暗自庆幸藤原白帮他们挡了一劫。

“可怜的委员长，他的签运也太差了吧！”多愁善感的阿金在心里头为藤原白默哀。

“委员长，我们会为你祈祷的。希望你能平安归来！”  
好抽不抽，怎么就偏偏抽中了斑目米国那个不定时炸弹。唉～

—————————————————————————————————————————

果然藤原白真的是想太多了，米国根本就没有打算跟他一起吃午餐。一直从学校随同藤原白回家的路上，米国都摆着一张臭脸。因为下雨天的关系，藤原白好心的撑着一把伞，打算跟米国两人共用。怎么知道没有带伞的米国竟然宁愿淋雨，也不愿意靠近藤原白。

“斑目，你这样淋雨会生病的。”不知怎么的，还是会为他感到担忧。

米国没有回答，只是低着头加快脚步的继续往前走。  
雨水滴滴嗒嗒的落下，不稍片刻就将米国全身淋得湿透。

他现在一定很冷吧！  
藤原白忆起米国是个怕冷的体质。

藤原白看着米国良久，忽然打住了脚步。米国也意识到身边的男人停了下来，他正想发火时，没料到却见到惊人的一幕。

只见藤原白将雨伞递给米国，自己却完全曝露在大雨中。  
“哪，给你用。”

米国怔了好半晌后，才急忙推辞。不过冷得全身发抖的米国，就连声音都在打颤。“我不要。”简单的三个字，也让米国费了不少力气。

藤原白见状，二话不说的调整雨伞的位置，默默地帮米国撑伞。  
此刻的米国完全愣住了。

“别逞强了。我家就在前面，快走吧！”  
才不过几十秒的时间，藤原白也变成了名副其实的落汤鸡。

米国紧紧皱着眉头，他的身体各处已经开始在作无声抗议了。这种低气温，是最让人受不了的。米国没有说话，只是大步大步地往前奔走。藤原白也马上加快脚程，然后像个小跟班似的追上米国，小心翼翼地帮米国撑着伞。

米国将目光不时瞟向身边的藤原白，这样的男人真的是太奇特了。米国真的没有见过笨到这种程度的人。简直是笨到无法用言语来形容！米国气到想骂人，气到想打人。可是米国却什么都没有做，因为他冷到不停发抖，不想浪费一丝的体力在藤原白身上。藤原白很识相的没有多说话，米国对这点感到非常感激。

—————————————————————————————————————————

终于来到藤原白的家，藤原白飞快地拿了干净的毛巾给米国。然后藤原白又跑到楼上的卧室，过了一会儿后，他换好衣服下楼的时候，手上多了一套干净的换洗衣服。藤原白把衣服放在米国面前的桌子上。米国的身材较藤原白的还要壮许多，藤原白可是挑选了很久才找到比较大尺码的衣服。

“暂时先换上吧！你应该是能穿的。”藤原白说。

米国想都没想的就一口回绝掉。“不需要。”  
他生平最讨厌的就是男人了。现在还要让他穿这只臭猴子的衣服？简直就是痴心妄想。

“你现在一定很冷，干嘛还要这么固执！这样下去，你身体会受不了的。”藤原白可没有忘记米国之前几次虚弱得晕倒的模样。照国政的说法是，米国一遇上低气温就会有难。藤原白对此可是记忆犹新。

“不用你多管闲事。”米国冷冷地说，语气里听不出丝毫的温度。“赶快把报告完成，我要早点回家。”

“可是你… ”藤原白欲言又止，最后所有的话都变成了一声长叹。  
米国的脾气还真是顽固到石头，态度就像冰块那样伤人。

藤原白又道：“衣服不还就算了。那午餐总得吃吧？”

米国斜睨了藤原白一眼，轻声回应。  
“你想吃就吃，我才懒得理你。可不可以边吃边做报告？”明明就是个问句，但是米国的语气根本就不像是在发问，反而好像是不可违背的命令。

藤原白无奈地瞪着米国，然后转身到厨房里忙去。为了节省时间，他煮了两碗快熟面当作午餐。藤原白不敢浪费任何一秒时间，就是深怕米国会失去耐性，然后被自己气跑。当藤原白把热腾腾的快熟面放到米国的面前时，米国连正眼都没有看那碗面，只是伸出一个修长的手指将那碗碍眼的面推开。

“你不想吃？难道你不饿啊？”藤原白问。

米国翻开黑色的笔记本，道：“开始做报告吧！”他的身上披着藤原白刚才给他的毛巾，至少这条毛巾没有讨人厌的气味，所以米国勉强可以接受。只是米国不知道，这条毛巾可是藤原白新买的，根本就还没有用过。藤原白知道米国的洁癖，自然是服务周到。

藤原白无可奈何，实在拿米国没辙。就这样，藤原白边吃边参与讨论。米国宁愿饿着肚子，也不愿意动筷吃面。藤原白的母亲因为有事出远门，家里就只剩下他一人。现在米国来家里做客，两个男人就在屋子里独处。不过这种气氛，还真是让人不好受。抓紧时间的两人效率惊人，不到一个小时半的时间就把烦人的报告完成。但是时间拖久了，米国的体力显然也到了极限。

当藤原白发现米国的异样时，他紧张地追问。  
“斑目，怎么了？不舒服吗？”

米国没有答话，只是抱着自己的身体安静的坐在一边。

“斑目…你还好吧？”藤原白走近米国身边，米国立刻警觉地抬头。不过那苍白的脸色让藤原白的心升起不好的预感。

“离我远一点。”轻飘飘的声音如呢喃细语。

藤原白不敢再冒然上前。米国支撑着自己的身体，摇摇晃晃的站起身来。藤原白想扶却不敢扶，只能担心地在一旁看着。米国刚才淋了雨，没有吃午餐结果连体力都没有。现在可以硬撑到现在，已经比米国自己预期中的还要厉害了。

米国原本想要往前走去，怎料才刚踏出第一步，整个身子一软，就这样斜斜歪歪的倒了下去。

藤原白吓得赶紧趋身上前扶住米国。  
“斑目、斑目！你怎么了？快醒醒啊！”

米国已经完全晕过去了。  
藤原白心道不妙，他立刻掏出手机，毫不犹豫地就拨电给国政。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白的房间。

国政靠坐在书桌那里，面无表情地看着昏睡中的米国。米国躺在床上，恬静的睡颜已经慢慢恢复血色。藤原白坐在床边，凝视着米国的脸孔。

“藤原，今天真是谢谢你了。”国政开口打破室内的寂静。

“米国君每次会变成这样都是因为我。你这样道谢，我更觉得惭愧内疚。”藤原白的心情是沉重的。总觉得自己就像是米国的灾难一样，每次一接近米国，米国就一定会面临危险。

国政犹豫了一会儿，缓缓说道：“其实不关你的事。相反的，我要谢谢你。”

藤原白疑惑地看着国政。

国政微微一笑。“米国的身体一直以来都是这样的。这是他的老毛病，不关你的事，所以你不用再自责。”

“米国君他到底是为什么会变成这样啊？他的身体到底是怎么一回事？”藤原白问。他好希望国政能帮他解答，这问题一直卡在藤原白的心里很久了。

“斑类。”国政忽然丢出了这个陌生的词汇。

“斑类？”藤原白摸不着头脑的发问。他读了这么多年书，不过还真的没听过这个词汇。

“对，就是斑类。”国政叹了口气，然后娓娓道来班类世界的种种事情，甚至费尽心思跟藤原白解释米国的体质究竟是怎么一回事。国政的解释能力很差，不过幸好藤原白的领悟能力很强，丝毫不被国政的烂口才影响。

“所以… 米国的体质是天生的咯？”  
藤原白惊奇的发现自己竟然能接受国政告知的这一切新事物。

“没错。”国政点点头。“不过有一点我也很好奇… 藤原，你的体温是不是比常人的还要高啊？”国政注意很久了。之前几次，加上刚才看藤原白抱着米国的时候，米国原本冰冷的手脚马上就变得暖和。所以，国政忍不住如此猜想。

“嗯，我的高体温也是天生的。怎么了吗？”

国政露出难得的笑容。“我总算知道米国为什么能三番两次奇迹保命的原因了。”这也正是国政告诉藤原白这只猿人关于斑类事情的主要原因。国政看得出也感觉得到，藤原白对米国的关心非比寻常。既然如此，有藤原白在一旁照料米国，国政也会安心不少。

“什么意思啊？”

“就是你啊！应该是你抱着米国的关系，所以让他能侥幸的存活下来。”

“真、真的吗？！”藤原白感到惊讶又开心。幸好米国生病并不是因为自己的缘故，这已经值得庆幸了。是否这样就不会影响他继续呆在米国的身边。

“当然是真的，我不喜欢说谎。”国政看了一眼墙上的时钟，接着说道：“时间不早了。我先把米国带回去，今天多谢你了。”

“那是… 我的荣幸。”  
藤原白如释重负，心情轻松不少。


	13. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 13 第一次

这一生中，每个人都会有很多属于自己的第一次。

第一次学骑脚踏车、第一次迟到、第一次撒谎、第一次翘课、第一次吵架、第一次打架、第一次约会、第一次牵手、第一次接吻、第一次爱人、第一次被爱、第一次… …

人生里有太多太多的第一次。或许很多的第一次都被遗忘了，但是对藤原白而言，有个‘第一次’是他这一辈子都不想要忘记的。就算死后在奈何桥上被迫喝下孟婆汤，藤原白都不愿意忘记的第一次。

那就是藤原白最珍贵的第一次。  
他，第一次献出自己的身体。只为了满足那个男人的生理需求。

藤原白不知道那到底是怎么一回事。整件事情到底是如何发生的？这问题藤原白自己也不晓得该怎样回答。藤原白唯一记得的，就是在那一天的雨夜里，他开门迎来了那个最意想不到的男人。然后在男人的要求下，藤原白紧抱着男人，用自己的高体温温暖男人冰冷的身体。原本单纯的拥抱入睡，直到藤原白在朦胧的睡意间感到不寻常的爱|抚，那种撩人的火热触感间接燃起了不知名的欲|望。藤原白无悔将自己完全交托给那个男人。从来都没有跟别人做过那档事的藤原白，竟然放下身段享受其中带来的刺激与快感。

就这样，无法自主的沉沦在男人的激烈渴望。在夜里尝尽七情六欲的索求，充满男人独有的阳刚气息，欲|火焚身的两个酮|体陷入万劫不复的深渊。像狂野的野兽般搏斗的两人，无需任何语言，只是用最直接的肢体接触反应潜藏在内心的需求。动人的喘息声、痛快的呻吟声… …萦绕着像暴风般狂乱的夜。

昏暗的房间，只有透过薄纱照射进来的淡淡月光。

释放出强大的欲|望后，那个男人就这样沉沉睡去。藤原白凝视着男人的睡颜，久久无法回神。藤原白伸手轻撩男人散落在额前的金发，心情是前所未有的平静。从藤原白第一次遇上这男人后，就知道这个男人是个大麻烦。

危险的男人啊！  
明明就应该要远离他，却还是苦苦暗恋。

“米国… 我喜欢你。”藤原白轻声低喃。  
就只有在这种时候，米国没有清醒的情况下，才有胆量说出口的话。

寂夜。

经过激烈的欢愉，藤原白忍受着身体的痛楚，起身穿好自己的衣服。然后犹豫了许久，才决定拿起电话拨电给国政。窗外的雨已经停了。米国今天意外的出现，让藤原白受宠若惊。不过藤原白也觉得这一切发生得太过突然，那种感觉太不真实了。如果不是米国就在触手可碰的距离，藤原白一定会以为这根本就只是他做的一场春梦。今夜的米国，热情得不像话，甚至毫不隐瞒自己对藤原白的依赖。藤原白在背后默默注视着米国这么久，第一次见到这么不一样的米国。现在躺在床上，安然的呆在藤原白身边的米国，和白天那个冷漠得像冰块的米国相差甚远，仿佛根本就是两个完全不同的人。

藤原白感觉今天晚上，他和米国之间的距离好像拉近了，却又像是遥远得高不可攀。米国睡得很熟，藤原白回想起刚才米国的热情，脸上不自觉泛起红晕。藤原白竟然能跟米国有这么亲密的接触，这是藤原白做梦都不敢奢望的。藤原白花了好长一段时间才确认此刻并非身在梦境里。但也因为处在现实，让藤原白清醒后更加觉得手足无措。

米国应该是讨厌男人的。可是又为什么会主动过来这里，甚至还跟一个男人发生关系。藤原白对此百思不得其解。看着米国昏睡中的模样，藤原白心中隐隐感觉不安。今夜的米国太不正常了！

国政是藤原白唯一能想到帮助自己的人。藤原白决定拨电给国政时，已经准备好接受国政异样的目光了。只是没有想到的是，国政过来接米国时，带给藤原白的是另外一个惊人的消息。

“你是说… 梦游吗？！”藤原白惊讶得都忘了修饰自己的面部表情。

“真的很抱歉呢！我没想到米国会在深夜过来这里，打扰了。”国政一脸难为情地搔搔头，还不断跟藤原白鞠躬致歉。

米国从小就有类似梦游的症状，国政对此已经屡见不鲜。或许是因为不会自行调节温差，所以米国常常会无意识做出一些保命的举动。只要是温暖的地方，管它是衣橱里还是床底，米国都会照躲不误。有时大半夜的，尤其是雨天，国政都会习惯性的跑到米国的房间去瞧一瞧。今天也不例外，可是当国政找遍了整间家的各个角落，包括米国最喜欢呆的衣橱都不见米国身影时，国政不免也开始担心。怎料，就在这时接到了藤原白的电话。

“梦游… 梦游…？”藤原白对这个说法显得相当难以置信。

国政展现万分诚意的继续道谢。  
“不好意思… 谢谢你又一次收留米国。”

“那…”藤原白忘了一眼床上的米国，吞吞吐吐地问道：“米国他… 会不会记得… 记得今晚的事情啊…”

“我也不能肯定。不过根据以往的经验，米国他应该多数都不会记得吧！”国政实话实说，并不想特意隐瞒什么。米国每次梦游后，隔天一早完全都不会对之前的所作所为留下任何回忆，甚至根本就毫无印象。

“是吗…？”藤原白无精打采的低下头，闷闷的语气听起来好像心事重重。

国政关心的询问。“你还好吧？”

藤原白摇摇头，强颜欢笑道：“我没事。那… 就麻烦你先把米国君接回家了。”没事？怎么可能会没事？就在刚才不久前，藤原白把自己的身体献给了毫无自主意识的米国。如果让讨厌男人的米国知道的话，一定会更加讨厌自己的吧！

国政只觉得藤原白好像怪怪的，但没有多想的他，只是走向睡床那里，将昏睡中没有意识的米国扛在肩上。就在这时，一枚戒指从米国的手指那里滑落在地，发出清脆的声响。藤原白趋身向前，蹲下身来捡起戒指。

“谢谢。”国政伸出手，摊开自己的掌心。

藤原白留恋似地摸着戒指上残留的余温，接着才将戒指轻轻放到国政的手上。就只是一刹那的时间，仿佛是几组镜头切换成的画面，国政瞄到了那原本不该出现在藤原白身上的印记。

“你…？！”国政确定自己并非眼花，他眼睛所见的画面是真实的。藤原白的整只手都留下点点吻痕，就连藤原白那原本白皙的脖子和锁骨附近都是激烈欢愉后留下的纪念痕迹。

藤原白下意识地拉紧自己的衣领，然后将双手环抱于胸前，继续故作镇定。

国政虽然口才不好，但是他的观察力一向都是惊人的。国政环顾四周围一眼，敏锐的察觉到某个事实。“难道… 是米国的杰作？”

藤原白咬着下唇，一言不发的模样看起来有些愤恨委屈。

“对不起。”除了这个，国政不知道应该说些什么。

“不需要道歉… 我是自愿的。”藤原白始终低着头，不敢直视国政。

“可是米国他… ”国政想说米国根本就没有意识，或许这种一夜情根本就只是米国为了暖和身子而做的，就像平时对那群女孩的态度一样。可是一看到藤原白那不堪的神情，国政的话卡在喉咙里，有口难言。

藤原白又摇了摇头。“就像你说的，米国也许只是在梦游罢了。我知道，我真的知道，所以没有关系。不是你的错，也不是米国的错。是我不应该在这种时候，对没有意识的米国做出那么过分的事情… 米国他讨厌男人… 他讨厌男人…”米国讨厌男人是不争的事实。藤原白是清醒的，怎么能够把持不住，对失去意识的米国做出那种事情。现在的藤原白忽然觉得自己好坏，好可恶… 真的好坏。

看到藤原白露出受伤的神情，国政赶紧出声澄清。  
“藤原，我没有那个意思，你千万不要误会！我只是对你感到很抱歉，因为米国他… 他…”国政停顿了一会儿，想不到该用什么言语来表达现在的感受。米国这种情况，又该如何解释呢？

藤原白又轻声说道：“没关系。我了解… 我了解…”

藤原白神情黯然，国政的心情也是复杂的。  
藤原白说他了解，又到底了解到什么啊？国政不敢随意揣测。

“国政君，请你帮我保守秘密。如果米国君真的只是因为梦游才会在大半夜的过来这里的话，我希望你可以替我保守秘密。就请你… 不要让米国君知道这件事情。”藤原白恳求地说。

国政重重地叹了口气。这又是何苦呢？  
“你喜欢米国吧！”

藤原白似有若无的点点头。  
“米国他讨厌男人。可是我不想再因为这件事，让他更讨厌我。所以就请你一定要，一定要帮我保守秘密。”

国政一手扛着米国，另一只手将刚才被藤原白拾起的戒指握紧。  
“好。”简单的一个字。

藤原白感激地连声道谢。  
国政看着藤原白，忽然觉得好无奈。这样做，到底是对是错啊？  
不管怎么样，那一天，藤原白和国政都对彼此许下了一个承诺。只是他们俩都不知道的是，那一夜并不是结束，而是故事的开端。

有了第一次，就会有第二次的出现；有了第二次，第三次也会变得是理所当然的。那一天，米国在毫无意识的情况下主动出现在藤原白的家，甚至还和藤原白发生那种亲密的关系后，米国便会不由自主地在体温下降到危险水平时再度出现在藤原白面前。只要天气不好，米国梦游外出到藤原白家的次数就越来越频繁。藤原白和国政都快忘了去计算到底有多少次了。

“抱歉，我们家米国今天又给你添麻烦了。”  
国政第N次在藤原白的通知下前来藤原家把那个睡得像头猪的米国给领回家去。

“没关系。”藤原白微笑面对。  
有了那么多次的经验，藤原白照顾起米国来也开始得心应手了。

“唉… 那我就先告辞。打扰了！”  
国政背着昏睡中的米国，然后微微点头示意，在藤原白的目送下转身离开。

藤原白默默地将门关上。  
他把玩着手中一条用蛇皮做的手链，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑意。  
这是刚才翻云覆雨之后，还未完全陷入沉睡的米国，从手腕上摘下来送给他的礼物。

这就是藤原白和米国维持关系的方法。  
仅在藤原白的现实，米国的梦中，暗里着迷的爱恋与欲｜望的渴求。

就算是以这样的方式维系也没有关系。  
真的，没有关系。这样就足够了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

斑目家。

难得的休假日，斑目家的两兄弟悠闲的呆在家中。  
不过今天一大早的，米国不知道又发什么疯了。

“国政！你有没有看到我一直戴着的那条蛇皮手链啊？！”米国翻遍了整间家，可是就是不见那条离奇失踪的手链。

“就只是一条手链而已，有什么大不了的？”国政不以为然地躺在沙发上继续睡午觉。

“那可是我用零用钱买的。虽然不是特别名贵，但也算是意义深重啊！”

“既然那么重要，那你就慢慢找吧！”

“喂！起来，帮我一起找！”米国说着说着，就要把国政从沙发那里拉起来。

国政不满地瞪着米国。“才不要！”

“国政，我很喜欢那条手链。”米国哀怨地说。

“既然喜欢，干嘛还那么粗心把它弄不见？”笑话！就为了这种荒谬的理由，要让他牺牲美好的午睡时间？没门！他斑目国政才不会吃这一套。

“国政。”

“别烦我！我要睡觉了。”

“国政～”

“嘘——”国政不耐烦地用手捂着耳朵。

“国政～～”米国不死心的继续叫，还越喊越大声。

就这样，过了十五分钟。  
情形完全逆转！

“怎样？找到了没有啊？”米国翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上当起了管工。

“没有。”国政咬牙切齿的说，还不停地继续寻找手链的踪影。  
被米国吵到睡意全消，国政在被烦到抓狂之前，决定还是先插手帮忙好了。

“怎么过了那么久都找不到？你一定是没有用心找。”米国认真地想了想，又接着道：“喂！厨房那里记得也过去找找看！”

竟然还敢埋怨我没有用心找？！  
国政怒不可泄的大吼。“你有本事就自己去找！不要只会在这里命令人。”

说完话，国政一屁股坐在另一个沙发，瞪着米国那个混世魔王。

“你不帮忙找了？”米国问。

“不找了。”某人生闷气中。

“国政～”米国轻唤一声，语气可甜了。

“... …”某人继续生闷气。

“国政～～我要手链… …”

国政忍无可忍的叫嚣。“你很吵耶！最多我买多一个给你好了！”

听到满意的答复，米国露出狡猾的贼笑。  
“嘻嘻～这可是你自己说的，我没有逼你噢！记得买个一模一样的送我！”

“啊啊啊啊～～～我怎么会有你这种哥哥啊？！”国政陷入疯狂的呐喊。  
太坑爹了！！太坑人了！！！

不同于国政的抓狂，奸计得逞的米国心情可是特别好。  
不过话说回来，米国明明就记得自己把那条手链日日夜夜地都戴在手上。怎么忽然说不见就不见了呢？这也太奇怪了。

昨天晚上睡觉前明明就还在的，怎么今天一大清早起床就发现手链不翼而飞。  
真是怪哉，怪哉。


	14. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 14 朋友

在这社会上生存，孤立无援的人往往都会慢慢被淘汰。人，都是需要有朋友的。朋友其实不一定要有很多，交心的朋友就算只有一个也很足够了。每个人或多或少，都会有在身边支持自己的朋友。但是对斑目家的怪胎两兄弟而言，朋友根本就是多余的。与其花时间来交朋友，倒不如把精力用在寻找伴侣上还更受用。

国政的个性冷淡又不善言语，给人的第一印象就很严肃，所以多数人都不太敢接近他。虽然如此，但比起米国，国政真的正常很多了。至少国政能跟同班的同学好好相处，根本不会动不动就使用暴力把男生打到半死不活。

至于米国嘛，那恶劣的个性能交到朋友真的能算是奇迹了。女性朋友？有啊！他斑目米国随便勾一勾手指头，多的是女孩子们主动投怀送抱。看是要暖床的还是聊天谈心的，米国倒还真的是不缺女人。但是女人归女人，说到那种正常关系的‘朋友’… …

没有人。  
从小到大，米国根本就没有拥有过真正的朋友。

没有朋友，在学校安然过日子还真是有些艰难。意识到这一点时，米国决定再找一个人当自己的朋友。这样的话，至少当米国翘课逃学时，还会有人能帮他抄笔记，记下一些师长交待的重要事项之类的东西。反正好处说也说不完，人终究是要有个像样的朋友的。

“斑目米国！不要睡了，快点起来！”  
学校里出了名的火爆老师在讲堂上大声怒吼，还重重的拍了桌面一下。

原本在睡梦中的米国听到声响，猛然惊醒。  
米国站直身体，半梦半醒地盯着不远处的英文老师。

“你到底是怎么搞的？！给我认真点上课！要是再偷懒睡觉，我一定要你好看！”

“是的，老师！”  
米国在心里头暗暗叫苦。这英文老师凶起来，可不是闹着玩的。虽然他米国一向来游戏人间，桀骜难驯，但是天晓得他最怕的就是面前这个老师了。

“接下去把课文念完！”

“呃… …”英文老师一声令下，米国也不敢不服从。不过问题来了，他刚才都在睡觉，谁知道要从课本的哪一页、哪一段开始念起啊？

“愣着干嘛？还不赶快念！”

米国伸手抓了抓有些散乱的头发，懊恼的表情一览无遗。就在米国决定放弃挣扎，主动跟英文老师自首时，耳边却传来小声地提醒。

“课本23页，第三段。”

什么？  
米国错愕地看着坐在自己隔壁的藤原白。

藤原白只是盯着自己的书本，根本连正眼都没有瞧向米国。米国微微皱眉，不知道藤原白的用意。米国可不记得自己和那个人称委员长的男人，有什么特别的交情。

“斑目米国！”英文老师又一次的怒吼。

米国总算回过神来，不再陷入复杂的思绪。照着藤原白的指示，翻开书本，米国开始朗声念出课文。流利通畅的英文，无法挑剔的咬字语调音准。前面那个像是暴龙的英文老师总算不再刁难，只是频频点头。班上的同学们纷纷流露出羡慕之情，果然混血儿的水准或多或少都会有些差别。米国专注的继续念着课文，完全不受周遭的事物影响。藤原白不时将眼神飘向米国那里，暗地里注意着米国的一举一动。

米国从来都不属于任何人。  
在学校里，藤原白和米国就只是个陌生人，没有任何的交集。就只有在寒冷的雨夜里，那个失了魂梦游到藤原白家中的那个米国，才是藤原白所熟悉的。

当米国念完课文后，英文老师轻轻挥了挥手。  
“可以了。坐下吧！”

“谢谢老师！”象征式的大声道谢后，米国这才缓缓坐下。米国好奇地偏过头看了藤原白一眼，眼神里有的不是感激，只是淡然地冷漠。

藤原白恰好对上米国的冰冷目光，但是他也没有多大的反应，只是默默地转过头去，继续盯着书本发呆。清醒时的米国，从来都没有给过他好脸色。以前是这样，现在是这样，以后也会是如此吧？

米国单手托着下巴，作状沉思。  
是不是应该… 再找个朋友呢？

—————————————————————————————————————————

朋友。  
这个词汇对米国来说是陌生的。

每个人对朋友的定义都不同。对米国来说，朋友就只是建立在相互利用的关系上。麻烦又讨人厌的男人，米国最不屑一顾的就是男人。不过在学校里，米国完全不接触男生，也相对的会为他带来很多麻烦。所以，米国曾经也找过一个男人来当他的朋友。当然米国有生以来的第一个男性朋友，就只是在众人面前冒充的而已。就只是演戏罢了。没有任何感情成分，更不可能会有正常的那种朋友关系，也不会有所谓的友谊存在。

米国的第一个男性‘朋友’，是个拥有狗灵魂的斑类。  
不过那个扮演朋友角色的狗，真的是个非常麻烦又缠人的对象。明明就事先说好不能有任何的非分之想，也就只是演戏而已。但没想到的是，那只狗竟然妄想假戏真做，还坦言要跟米国更进一步发展。向来厌恶男人的米国发现那个‘朋友’产生这种念头后，二话不说的就跟那只狗划清界限、撇清关系。

那一次的事件后，让米国对朋友这个词汇更加感冒。  
不仅如此，米国也得到了一个教训。就算只是拿来滥竽充数的临时演员，也绝对不可以再找斑类一族。那个‘朋友’，就是因为是个有狗灵魂的斑类，所以才会对米国死缠烂打，纠缠不清。像米国这种难得一见的重种，可是多数斑类梦寐以求想接近的对象。

有了上次的经验，这一次米国在选择作为‘伪装的朋友’时，更为慎重了。经过深思熟虑后，米国决定放弃冒险，直接找个什么都不懂的猿人应该会比较好。话虽如此，但是米国在找‘朋友’时也遇上了不少麻烦。如果是女人的话，就算米国不出声，也一定会有一大堆人愿意大排长龙的跟在米国身后，任凭他差遣。不过现在要找的可是男人啊？！根本就是难上加难。斑类拥有特殊能力，一眼就能辨识其他同类。米国的第一个狗类的朋友，之所以会答应假扮米国的朋友，也是因为他知道米国有着重种的身份。

更别提现在米国的目标是什么都不懂的猿人。  
平凡到无知的猿人… 只要是男人，一见到米国，都一定会躲到安全距离之外。

就像此时，米国拉着一大队漂亮美眉走在走廊上。方圆几米内的男人们，都很有默契的作鸟兽闪。米国沉着一张脸，那模样就像是走衰运在路上踩到狗大便一样难看。

有没有搞错啊？！  
难道要找个猿人的假朋友，就这么难吗？

“唉～～”米国重重地叹了一口气。

“米国，你怎么了？”

“米国，心情不好吗？”

“米国，有我们陪着你，你不开心吗？”

围绕着米国的女孩们听到米国叹气，纷纷表示关心。

米国不欲多言，只是摇摇头，道：“没什么。”

米国一行人穿过长廊回到班上。米国这才刚想踏入教室，没想到里头一个冒失鬼男人急匆匆地走出来，竟然跟米国撞个正着，结果惹来众人们的惊呼。大伙儿都在心里暗自为这个不长眼的可怜男人祈祷，天晓得米国接下来会怎样处置他。

藤原白伸手摸了摸被撞疼的脑袋。“啊？！对、对不起… ”藤原白深深的一鞠躬，还没来得及看清来人，便只顾着蹲下把自己散落一地的书本收拾好。

米国闻风不动的站在那里，身边两侧各站了一个女孩。

其中一个女孩挽着米国的手臂。“米国，你没事吧？”

米、米国？！  
难道他撞到的人竟然是米国吗？

听到女孩轻柔的叫唤声，藤原白吓得脸青唇白。  
不会这么巧吧？

藤原白停下收拾的动作，缓慢地抬头，终于看清了米国的俊脸。米国居高临下，用轻蔑的眼神盯着藤原白看。藤原白硬着头皮站起身来，又再次诚心诚意地道歉，连散落的书本都顾不上了。

“对不起，我不是故意的。你…没事吧？”藤原白说。

米国一言不发，只是直直地瞪着藤原白。周围的人们大气也不敢喘一声，他们都在等待着米国的回应。怎料米国根本没有回答，就这样直挺挺的伫立在那里。米国微眯起眼睛，细细地打量着藤原白。从头到脚，一遍又一遍的认真研究。

过了良久后，上课的铃声忽地响起。

铃——

“米国，我们先回课室上课了！”

“米国，再见！明天下课我们再来找你。”

女孩们依依不舍地跟米国道别，米国依旧维持贯有的酷样，也没有特地给与答复。藤原白低头瞄了散落地上的书本一眼，又瞟了那个快变成化石的米国，心里头乱糟糟的。

现在到底是怎样啊？道歉都道歉过了。

如果是平时的米国，老早就挥拳揍人了。藤原白原本也在等着挨拳头，怎么知道米国竟然没有动手的意思。但既然米国不想要动手的话，能不能就让藤原白收拾完书本就闪人啊？藤原白胡乱的猜想着。

“放学时，方便见一面吧？”米国忽然开口。

“什么？”藤原白严重以为自己得幻听了。

“我在天台等你。”米国说完就直接迈开长腿走进课室。

藤原白瞪大双眸，一时反应不过来。  
难道… 米国是在约他吗？

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白知道自己真的不应该去的，不过他还是来了，很没有骨气的来了。

天台上。  
一推开门，藤原白就见到那道熟悉的人影。

“你来了。”米国竟然主动开口。

藤原白愣了半响后，才用战战兢兢的语气问：“找我有事？”

等待了一会儿，米国依旧没有回答。

藤原白又继续说道：“刚才的事… 真的很对不起，我不是要故意撞到你的。”

“不是那件事。”

“那… 是什么事啊？”

“你是委员长吧？名字什么的就用不着告诉我了，反正我也记不住的。”米国难得扬起笑容。不过这个笑容看起来有多难看，就有多难看。皮笑肉不笑的，倒不如不要笑还好。

“我… ”藤原白禁不住皱起眉头，却不知道如何搭话。

“废话不多说，我直接说明本意好了。我想你假扮我的朋友。”

“你说什么？”藤原白完全傻眼。

“意思就是演戏。在学校里没有一个男性朋友，有时候也会挺麻烦的。所以就让你来当我的朋友好了！”米国一贯霸道的语气，好像所有的事都是理所当然的一样。

藤原白的脑袋轰隆作响。这到底是什么跟什么啊？！

看到藤原白惨白的脸色，米国露出一丝玩味的笑意。  
“当然，你有权拒绝的。反正也不是非要你不可。”

这句话，仿佛就像是一根尖锐的利刺，插|进藤原白的心里。

“好。”藤原白脱口而出。结果，这回答让他自己也吓了一大跳。

米国挑高眉毛，没料到藤原白这么爽快地就答应了。不过这样也好，倒也是替他剩下了不少时间，也免去了很多不必要的麻烦。

“那就这么说定了！”米国笑得很是做作，然后就准备转身离去。

可是就在这时候，藤原白突然叫住了米国。  
“慢着！”

米国好奇地回眸，想看看这只猴子要玩什么把戏。

“要我在别人面前假扮你的朋友，这个倒没问题。不过，你必须答应我一个条件。”藤原白毫无畏惧的迎上米国的目光。

“条件？”真是新鲜，竟然敢跟他谈条件？！

“对。”藤原白深吸了一口气，又道：“每天都一定要答应我一件事情。”

“哦？”米国勾起邪气的微笑。  
这么看来，这只猴子是在跟他下战帖了。

“怎么样？答不答应？”藤原白可不是省油的灯。“我的要求一定合理，不会为难你的。”

“呵呵呵～你倒是蛮聪明的嘛… 竟然懂得讨价还价。”米国难得出声赞扬。“好。这笔交易，成交！”

天台上，两个挺立对视的身影。  
飒飒的风声萦绕耳际，吹得他们俩的外套噼啪作响。

藤原白用复杂的眼神看着米国，那脸上的表情也说不上是喜是忧。

—————————————————————————————————————————

又是雨夜。最近的天气真的是越来越变化无常了。  
明明就不是雨季，怎么会一直下雨呢？

夜深了，藤原白却不想这样轻易入睡。直觉告诉他，如果早睡可是会错过某些机遇的。就在这时，藤原白的手机发出阵阵提示声响。一闪一亮的手机屏幕灯光，将阴暗的房间照亮。

藤原，米国他又跑出门了。  
是国政发来的短讯。

简单的一行字，让藤原白的心情瞬间变得雀跃万分。藤原白动作迅速地从衣橱里拿出一条干净的毛巾，然后大步地奔到楼下。过了将近十分钟，藤原白敏锐地听到屋外传来细微的声响。藤原白毫不犹豫地打开门，然后终于见到了那个朝思暮想的男人。

“米国！”

失魂的米国没有搭话，只是张开双臂，紧紧地抱着藤原白。

“别淋雨了，快进来！”  
藤原白领着米国进屋，然后轻轻地关上门。  
藤原白很清楚米国会来这里的目的，他也很了解自己对米国的作用。

藤原白的房间里。

两个赤|裸的身躯交缠在一块儿。米国拥着怀里的人儿，安然的沉沉睡去。藤原白紧抱着米国，感受着米国每一寸肌肤带给他的温度。细细地听着米国平稳的呼吸声，藤原白满足地笑了。不管白天的米国多么的伤人，至少夜晚的米国是最温暖的。

藤原白用纤细修长的手指轻拂米国散落在额前的几缕发丝。

米国，我发现我越来越爱你了。


	15. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 15 圆谷纪夫

一年过去了。

米国现在已经是高三的学生，而且仍旧和藤原白维持那段虚假的友情戏码。在别人眼中，他们就是一对好友。全校就只有藤原白是个例外，因为就只有藤原白能接近米国。这是米国赐予藤原白的特权，作为米国‘朋友’的特权。

下课铃声才刚响起不久，米国就被一群女生包围住。米国的脸上扬起优雅帅气的笑容，对女生他永远都不会吝啬展现自己的风度。就在米国打算跟女孩们一起到食堂去时，一道熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

“斑目，一起吃午餐吧！”  
藤原白含着笑意的声音，有点像是恶作剧般的戏谑。

米国闻言黑着一张脸，张牙舞爪的模样看起来很是无奈又很不满。  
“我不要！”

藤原白脸色一沉，用威胁性的语气道：“斑、目、米、国。”  
藤原白故意加重语气，牙咬切齿的将每一个音节念出。

米国瞪着藤原白几秒后，终于无奈妥协。

“我今天就不陪你们了。”米国对着女孩们说。

女孩们失望的情绪显而易见，而米国只是淡淡地将目光瞟向站在一旁的藤原白。女孩们看了藤原白一眼，都很有默契的面面相觑不语。因为她们都知道，藤原白是特别的。米国在这间学校里唯一接近的男生，也是米国公开的唯一一个朋友。女孩们也不清楚藤原白和米国到底有多深的交情，但是她们知道，米国向来都不会拒绝藤原白对他的要求。

在这间学校里，一直流传着这么一个说法，虽然都没有得到当事人的证实，但多数人都坚信着这就是事实。那就是，藤原白是米国的好朋友。他们的交情应该很深厚才对，时常都会相约一起吃午餐什么的。在这间学校，就只有藤原白能跟米国说话，而且不会遭遇米国的毒手。也只有藤原白能靠近米国，这是米国特许的。米国对藤原白言听计从，就算当着众人面，也不会拒绝藤原白的要求。米国对藤原白的这些特别待遇，让众人都认定他们的友谊深厚，而他们这两个当事人也从来都不曾否认过。

天台上。  
并肩而坐的两个人。

米国撇过头，生闷气似地苦着一张脸。米国有一口没一口的咬着手里的面包，而身边的藤原白也是板着面孔，闷闷不乐地吃着面包。

沉默。沉默。有的只是沉默。  
这就是米国和藤原白私底下的互动，完全跟在众人面前时的友好互动大不相同。  
日积月累，他们俩都渐渐习惯了对方这种冷漠的态度。

“我吃饱了。”米国面无表情地站起身，然后当着藤原白的面扬长而去。

藤原白没有阻止，因为他知道魔法时刻已经结束。

每一天都无条件地听从藤原白的命令一次。  
这是米国自己答应下来的，作为在众人面前假冒朋友身份的代价。

抬头仰望天空，藤原白无力的倚靠着身后的围栏。  
然后喃喃自语道：“爱一个人真的好辛苦哦… ”

—————————————————————————————————————————

最近的国政几乎每一天都在逃学。没有去上课的国政，通常都躲在家中睡觉，不然就是为了打工而翘课。米国身为兄长，对国政这种散漫的态度也曾多番劝说，但最后国政都是置之不理。说实在的，米国也不明白国政干嘛忽然变得像是个七老八十的老伯一样，整天都重复着做相同的事情。逃学打工，接着就回家睡觉，然后又继续打工、打工。这种沉闷的生活真的非常无趣，有时就连米国都看不下去，喜欢在国政的耳边不停叨念着。然后国政就会开口埋怨米国成天唠唠叨叨的就像是个大叔一样。兄弟俩吵嘴过日子，也增添了不少生活乐趣。

国政那小子堕落至此，可真是为难了做哥哥的米国。某一天，米国语重心长地继续扮演兄长角色。“国政，别老是翘课。可不要到时被留级了，才来后悔啊！”

“你有完没完啊？每天这样碎碎念，你不嫌烦，我都听厌了。”国政慵懒地躺在沙发上。

“臭小子，你就不能把我的话听进去吗？小心我打电话回老家跟老板娘和哥他们告你的状！”国政屡劝不听，米国也只好采用威胁的方式了。

“哦…”有气无力地应了一声，国政双眼无神的盯着天花板看。每天这样千遍一律的过活，真的让人感到十分厌倦。国政觉得他真的需要一些刺激，调剂一下这种枯燥乏味的生活。可是，该怎样做才能改善这种情况呢…？

米国从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，一口气便灌下了几口。  
“国政，你不是一直都说你想要一个中间种的猫科斑类做老婆吗？”

国政纳闷地盯着米国。“所以… ？”  
那又怎样？米国没事干嘛忽然提起这个话题。

“明天别翘课了，去上学吧！说不定能发现好东西。”

“这话什么意思？”

“先祖回神，我今天无意间看到的。真是一个好货色呢！如果你有兴趣的话，可要抢在别人强|奸他之前下手噢！” 猿人的魂元辉否定斑类的魂元，使其存于睡眠状态。但是所谓的先祖回神，就是指猿人体内的斑类基因忽然间觉醒。所以那人不但拥有猿人的繁殖能力，而且还会给其他人性暗示，吸引目标人物接近自己。

“真的假的？你没骗我吧！我以前怎么就没有见过啊！”国政难掩惊奇之情，不过想了想又觉得不大对劲，毕竟米国骗人的花招太多了。“嗯… 该不会是你这笨蛋为了哄我去上学才胡说乱掰的吧？”

米国叹气摇头，佯装伤心地说道：“唉～真是伤心。你怎么就这么不信任我呢？”

国政毫不犹豫的直言吐嘈。“那是因为你有前科！”  
从小到大，国政都不知道上了米国那个狡猾鳄鱼的多少次当了。

米国摆了摆手。“算了，不跟你争辩。总之，你明天给我去上学。我要出门咯！”

“你今天有打工啊？”

“嗯。”轻应了一声，米国已经走到门边穿鞋了。

国政忍不住提醒道：“喂！刚才新闻的天气预报说今晚可能会下雨，你… …”

“别啰里啰唆，我会照顾自己的。”国政的话还没有说完，就被米国出声打断。“还有，你这混小子不要又睡觉了，赶紧起来！”

“哼！啰嗦的人是指你吧！大～叔～”国政小心眼地蹬着米国。

听到国政的那声‘大叔’，米国的额头马上爆出几根青筋。  
哼！再不教训国政这小子，他就无法无天了。

“臭小子，等我回来再收拾你！”  
不过要教训人也需要时间。现在既然赶时间，就暂且饶过国政的小命好了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

国政半信半疑的回到学校上课。  
没想到就那么凑巧遇到了米国所说的那个‘极品’斑类。

还真是一个完全没有危机意识的… “先祖回神啊！”  
国政像发现新大陆一样的直盯着眼前那只稀有动物。  
果然现在的社会是越来越开放了。真是有趣的玩意儿，竟然光着身子到处游荡。

国政一路跟着面前那个完全没有警觉性的男人，最后来到了楼梯口处。只见那个迟钝的男人拿着拐杖，一拐一拐的爬着楼梯。国政不由自主地跟在后头，对眼前的男人感到十分好奇。

“怎么一直嗅到一股好香的味道啊？到底从哪里飘来的？”  
完全没有注意到国政存在的男人轻声低语。  
他，16岁的高中一年级学生圆谷纪夫，因为在院子里骑机车撞墙，因而生命垂危。然而他复活了，并陷入一个未知的‘恐怖’世界。那之后，他发现眼前的人，全都变成了各种动物。

国政默不作声地站在一旁，静静地继续观察眼前那个长相虽然普通，但是却无法让人轻易移开视线的男人。那是一种说不出的气质…有点傻气得可爱，而且性感到过了火……今天没有戴眼镜的国政，放肆的将目光盯在男人的敏感部位。

“啊？！你…干嘛？”纪夫寻着味道的踪迹，终于迟钝的发现了国政的存在。不过当他注意到国政一直用不怀好意的眼神打量自己时，纪夫吓得赶紧用双手遮挡自己的重要部位。怎料到，他紧张得一放手，原本握着的拐杖也掉在地上。一时失去重心的纪夫，只能无助地倒向不远处的国政。

“救命啊～啊～～”纪夫一边发出尖叫，一边死命地抓住国政。他整个人趴在国政的背上，就像是掉进水里握着急救的救生圈一样，说什么也不想放开。

“喂…喂！快放开我！”国政紧皱着眉头，那模样看起来有些痛苦。

“你有点同情心好不好。”纪夫紧紧抓住国政的颈项，还用双腿夹住国政的腰部，说什么都不愿意下来。真是的，就不知道这个男人怎么那么没有同情心，借人家抱一下也不可以。话说…纪夫现在可算是名副其实的‘残疾人士’。前阵子车祸，骨折的脚伤都还没有完全痊愈。

“我让你下来你就快点下来！不然等下发生什么事情，我可不会负责的！”国政语带双关的说。  
天啊！身上的这只臭猴子还真是个磨人精！难道他都不知道现在的他，是多么的诱人吗？！

所谓的先祖回神，就是斑类的能力突然间醒觉，而从普通的猿人变成有特殊能力的斑类。但是如果不懂得控制自己的魂现和自身的诱惑能力，就只会引人犯罪而已。就像此刻纪夫的情况一样，根本就是在公告天下的人，自己是稀有的先祖回神，还释放出强大的魅惑能力，让所有人都对他完全没有抵抗力。

国政怎么说都是个正常的男人，在这种强大的吸引力下，他自认已经是很克制了。但如果那个白目的男人再不从他的身上下来的话…国政可不认为他还能继续保持君子风范。

“我不要！你的身上有种很香的味道呢…好舒服噢…”纪夫死赖在国政的身上，就是不肯下来。不知怎么的，他从国政的身上嗅到一种很香的香气，让人感觉心旷神怡。原来刚才一直嗅到的这种香味，竟然是从国政身上传出来的。有种很不可思议的感觉，纪夫完全陶醉在其中，甚至兴起一个连他自己都被吓到的念头。如果可以的话，纪夫好想就这样呆在国政身边…就这样一直呆着，这一生都陪在国政的身边。

纪夫也不知道自己是怎么了。反正自从发生车祸后，这些日子他真的是受够了！无缘无故身边的所有人都变成动物的模样，而且好像所有人都特别喜欢亲近他。不论是男女老少，大家都是一副想要侵|犯他的样子。甚至这些天，他遇上的色|狼多到他都没法一一去计算。这世界到底为什么会一夜之间变了样？说真的，纪夫自己也搞不清楚。只不过，现在在纪夫脑海里的唯一念头是… 他想就这样赖在这个身上发出很香味道的陌生男人身边，再也不想要离开了！

“喂！别发|情了…我快忍不住了……”汗珠子布满国政的额头，国政只觉得全身的血脉贲张，难以言喻的痛楚蔓延全身急需释放。

“快点下来…这是最后警告！”国政咬牙切齿的说，那低沉的嗓音也渐渐变得嘶哑。

“不要…你好香噢！”纪夫不知死活地磨蹭着国政的身体，完全陷入其中不能自拔。

国政最后一丝的忍耐力用尽了，就连理智之弦也瞬间绷断。  
“这是你自找的，我忍不住了！”国政低喊怒吼，然后一把抓起纪夫，直接把纪夫拉到距离楼梯口最近的厕所里头。厕所里头空无一人，国政进来时还不忘把厕所的门给锁上，不让其他人闯入破坏了他的好事。

“你要干什么？”当纪夫看到国政在解开自己的裤头时，纪夫终于迟钝的意识到危险的气息。纪夫的力道不如国政的大，现在又有脚伤在身，他当真是求助无援。

“不要…放过我吧！”纪夫惶恐的惊叫，用手遮住双眼不敢继续往下看。纪夫虽然未经人事，但样子纯情的他多多少少也有点限制级方面的常识。人家不是都常说嘛…没有知识，也要有常识，没有常识就要多看电视！他，圆谷纪夫天生就是个安分守己的乖宝宝。纪夫对国政要在他面前上演的火辣真人秀，只觉得惊恐万分。

“求求你…不要…”退到墙角的纪夫，已经无路可退了。

纪夫无助的求饶声在此刻只会更增加国政的‘性趣’。  
国政一步步向纪夫逼近。

“这是你自找的…”国政好想就这样直接把面前这个白目的呆瓜给扑倒，然后把他从头到脚吃到干干净净的。不过向来拥有一副好心肠的国政，难免也会产生怜悯之情。所以在冲动和理智的拔河下，国政决定自行了断就好。就当作给面前这只泼猴一个小小教训就好。

“你…你…你……救命啊！谁可以救救我…”纪夫的声音都夹带着哭腔。说真的，他完全吓傻了。因为国政在他面前开始了限制级的画面。

纪夫不断哀号求饶，可是国政完全不予理会。  
天啊！救救我吧！我才不过16岁，一次认真的恋爱也没有谈过。没有想到就这样遇上变态佬，还… 还被迫看着这个陌生的男人在自己面前自|慰。老天爷啊！把我杀了吧！我不想活了！

国政压抑不住那快要爆炸的欲|望。也不知道过了多久，直到腹部深处的热感完全被发泄出来，国政终于松了一口气。不过国政轻松了，纪夫可就完全处在极度惊震的状态下。

一片空白的脑袋无法正常运作。  
纪夫半合的嘴，还残留着浑浊的米白色液体。

国政粗重的喘息着，道：“抱歉… 我刚才已经叫你走开的，是你自己不听。”

纪夫愤恨交加，觉得此生从未受过如此低等的羞辱对待。  
完了！一切都完了！他的人生完蛋了！

“你这个臭男人！呜哇哇～～我不想活了～谁来杀了我吧！呜呜呜～～”纪夫抱着自己战栗的身体，毫无预警的陶陶大哭。就像是个无助般的小孩，伤心绝望的哭诉。“你这个坏人！你是坏人！呜呜呜～～”啊娘喂，原谅孩儿不孝。你们的养育之恩，我无以为报，只好来生再投胎做你们的孩子偿还。

“喂，你哭什么哭啊？！别哭了！”国政恼羞成怒的大吼。“不要哭了！”

没想到纪夫却越哭越大声，凄惨的模样楚楚可怜，让见者都为之心酸。

国政无可奈何地重重叹了一口气，他对这种事最没辙了。国政不喜欢看到别人哭，更不会无缘无故惹哭别人。今天要不是纪夫自找麻烦，国政才不会这么没风度呢！

国政犹豫了一会儿，也不知道该怎么哄人。  
神啊！难道口才不好也是一种罪过？

“喂… 别再哭了啦！”国政说。

“我都没有接过吻，没有牵过女孩的手，没有拍过拖… …你怎么可以就这样欺负我…”纪夫哭得满脸布满泪痕，看得国政心头一紧。

国政忽然俯身吻住纪夫那张喋噪的小嘴，那深情的模样让纪夫浑身一震。

是那种香香的味道…令人心安的气味。  
纪夫突然间觉得内心不再恐慌，甚至一点都不再伤心。  
面前的这个男人好像有一种很神奇的魔力。

过了良久，国政放开怀里的人儿。  
“我是三年级的斑目国政，你叫什么名字？”

“圆谷纪夫。”

“把电话拿出来！”

“干嘛？”

不等纪夫的反应，国政已经开始忙着摸索纪夫的身体，然后不费吹灰之力的在裤袋中找到一支手机。也不管纪夫的反对，国政擅自霸道的将自己的联络号码输入进纪夫的手机，然后又把纪夫的手机号码记录在自己的手机里头。

“这几天记住不要乱跑，外头很危险。我会再去找你的！”说完话，国政把手机丢回给纪夫，然后快步地转身离去。

纪夫瞪着国政的背影，完全不明白到底是怎么一回事。  
这什么跟什么啊？！真是莫名其妙的怪人！

只是后来就连纪夫自己都难以置信，更意想不到的是他不仅不讨厌那个初相识的怪人，甚至在日后日久生情，还与国政展开一段纠缠不清的孽缘。而也因为国政的关系，纪夫结识了那位传说中最令男人闻风丧胆，令女人趋之若鹜的传奇人物 - 斑目米国。

除了国政和那个叫作藤原白的委员长，纪夫很荣幸的成为全校其中一位可以和怪咖米国和平相处的奇特人物之一。


	16. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 16 米国的洁癖

米国很讨厌男人，非常的讨厌，讨厌到一度想杀光全天下所有的男人。米国很强，身为重种一向都让他为此感到骄傲。这是优越的血统，米国身上的血是伟大的传承。虽然强，米国却也很弱，在雨天时软弱得不堪一击。但身为斑目米国，他也有很多烦恼。

米国向来是享乐主义者，从来都不喜欢被任何事情左右自己的思想。这世上最愚蠢的事情，莫过于思考那些无意义的烦恼。不过，米国最近的麻烦事却特别的多。

“你开玩笑的吧？”米国面无表情地瞪着国政。

“我的样子像开玩笑吗？”国政不答反问。

“呿！我看你的脑袋绝对有问题。总归一句话，办不到！”米国严重怀疑国政的思维严重出错。竟然要米国充当那只猴子的启蒙导师？！哼，门都没有！

“笨蛋，帮一个小忙会怎样？就只是举手之劳罢了嘛…”国政也不想的嘛。谁让他天生就是一副烂口才，那只先祖回神的臭猴子又一直像是刺猬般的防着他。国政难得遇上中意的对象，固执的他当然不愿意轻易放手了。

“不要！”米国斩钉截铁的拒绝。

“我要让他怀下我的孩子，总之那个先祖回神，我是要定了！你就好心点帮帮忙吧！”虽然只有几次的见面之缘，但国政老早就认定要把纪夫娶回家做未来的老婆了。但是过程肯定不会那么顺利。

第一，纪夫这个刚刚加入斑类一族的呆瓜，根本就搞不清楚状况。第二，纪夫对国政这个变态的自|慰男始终怀有敌意，毕竟那一次的邂逅方式真是太令人毕生难忘了。所以纪夫一直把国政的劝告当成耳边风，但也因为如此让国政每天都提心吊胆的，深怕自己物色好的妻子人选会被别人捷足先登。天晓得纪夫此刻的情况有多么的危险，但纪夫却毫不知情。

“我是你弟咧！将来那只先祖回神就会变成你的弟媳，你多多少少也得关照关照他啊！”国政不死心的继续游说。

米国完全听不进国政的大道理。  
“哼！关照他？你就不担心我失手把他给杀死了？”想要米国对男人好，还不如一枪毙了他。

“嗯… 至于这个问题嘛…我会想办法解决的。总之，你帮我好好教育他，只要让他安分点，不要再到处拈花惹草、招蜂引蝶就可以了。”

“哼！”米国气恼地又发出一声冷哼。

国政思考了一会儿，再次出声劝说。  
“我也是男人，你不就对我挺好的吗？”

“你是我弟弟，他是外人。”米国可不觉得这两者之间有什么联系。

“他以后会变成你的弟媳，所以不算是外人。”

“我不要！”

“米国… ”国政的语气突然变得可怜兮兮的。“算我求你啦！我难得看上满意的对象咧… …”在众多的兄弟里，就属国政跟米国的关系最亲近。家里的人也曾经戏言过说，国政永远都是米国的克星。

没错，的确是克星。  
因为就只有遇上国政，米国的心永远都是最软的。

米国闷不吭声地随手翻阅手上的杂志。  
没有反对就是默许了。

国政试探性的问：“那…就是答应咯？”

米国始终沉默着。脸上的表情看起来很不爽也很无奈。

这一回，国政开心地冲上前抱着米国。  
“就知道你人最好了！”

“你滚开啦！恶心死了！”  
米国使劲儿的把国政给推开，没想到国政却越抱越紧。

“斑目国政，你找死啊！”  
米国忍不住怒吼，长腿一扫把国政给踢飞了。

砰——

生命力不够顽强的人，是绝对没办法跟米国一起同住的。被摔在地上的国政慢条斯理的爬起来。“我明天就把他给带回来，你记得不要出门。”

想当然的，这句话换来的是米国的一记狠瞪。

—————————————————————————————————————————

圆谷纪夫天生就是人见人爱，深受师长疼爱，同学爱戴的小乖乖。他的人生一直以来都很美好，只不过现在全都被毁一场车祸给毁了。最要命的是，纪夫这只小绵羊，竟然遇上了斑目国政那只大野狼。现在羊入狼口，想逃命都已经太迟，来不及了。

斑目家。

纪夫很有礼仪的跪坐在客厅的地板上，然后用无解的眼神盯着前面两个超级恶劣的男人。

“你好，我叫斑目米国，是国政的哥哥。”米国笑着说，对一个初次见面的男人来说，米国的态度出奇的好。

米国笑容可掬，态度和蔼可亲。国政见了，也不禁扬起笑容。  
努力果然没有白费啊！国政心道。

纪夫可就没有那种好心情了。  
只见纪夫冷冷地开口问道：“请问… 我是为什么要打扮成这副模样啊？”  
太过分了！他明明就是个真正的男孩子，怎么国政那个大坏蛋偏偏要他穿女装，头上绑彩带装成一身‘娘’样。

“这当然是为了你的安全着想。”国政指了指身边的米国，继续解说。“因为他严重讨厌男人，甚至想把男人们都杀死。”

纪夫眼角抽搐，三条黑线从纪夫的额上滑落。  
“开什么玩笑啊？！你们太过分了！”

“咳咳…国政说的是真话。我是真的认为全天下的男人，除了我就全都该死。”干咳了几声，米国憋着笑意说：“我愿意承认你的努力，放心好了… 我不会伤害你的。”

纪夫瞪视着国政，心里头很不是滋味，但又无从抵抗。  
纪夫现在只觉得自己超级像是马戏团里的小丑，身穿滑稽的戏服在做秀。

闲聊了几句后，不想浪费时间的米国直截了当的进入正题。  
“纪夫，我们来谈谈你面对的问题吧！”

“我的问题？”纪夫摸不着头脑的问。

“没错。”米国微微一笑。

纪夫看着米国的笑容，心情平静了不少。纪夫觉得自己跟这个男人很投缘，因为米国给人的感觉就像大哥哥般友善。纪夫完全放下戒心，对米国是言听计从，全心投入在米国的教导下。就这样，米国也展现难得的耐心，一整天下来都像个循循善诱的老师一样灌输纪夫所有有关斑类世界的知识。

几个小时后…

“米国学长，你说的我全都明白了！求你一定要救救我啊！我不想要被别人强|奸啊！”纪夫表情夸张地冲到米国面前，还紧握着米国的手不放。纪夫这个新加入的斑类一员，总算搞清楚自己的状况有多危险了。现在的他不会控制魂现和自身的能力，所以就像是个全身赤|裸的男人，在到处发|情勾引别人一样。

真的是太危险了！没想到加入斑类有这么多的学问。更没想到的是国政那个可恶的坏蛋，上次在他面前干那档事…其实全都是在用另类的方式保护他，顺便宣告给别人知道，纪夫这个人是属于国政的。听完米国的解释，纪夫可没有兴起感恩国政的念头。相反地，纪夫真的很讨厌国政，谁让国政不早早跟他解释清楚，害纪夫多次差点被人性|侵|犯。

一看到纪夫冲动下握着米国的手，国政警觉事情不妙，赶紧奔上前去。没想到却还是迟了一步。只见米国脸色一黯，目露凶光，然后双手用力一挥，直接把纪夫给甩开。个子瘦小的纪夫哪经得起米国那番折腾，就这样狼狈地跌坐在地上。

“纪夫，你没事吧？”国政紧张兮兮的冲上前。

纪夫错愕的看着米国。  
“刚刚明明是天使的，怎么忽然变撒旦了？”

“他哪里像天使了？根本就是撒旦一个！”国政说。“那个笨蛋有洁癖，你只要记住不要太接近他就不会有危险了。”

米国当着众人的面直接用消毒湿纸巾擦手，这个举动让纪夫脆弱的心灵受到了不小的震撼。

“呜呜呜… 米国学长把我当成是细菌了…”真是太悲哀了。

“他是这样的，你习惯就好了。幸好我让你穿女装，不然你早就不在人世了。”国政满意地看着自己的杰作。“这一身的女装跟你也很般配的嘛！”

“什么？！”竟然敢说他穿女装般配？  
纪夫怒火中烧，也现学现卖的展示刚才米国所教的东西。纪夫运用自身斑类的能力和魂现，化为狂野的小猫，张牙舞爪地开始报复国政这个恶劣的男人。国政没料到原本乖巧的纪夫会突然抓狂，也被吓到连退几步。

在一旁的米国满意的点点头。  
虽然纪夫看起来呆头呆脑傻愣愣的，不过应该还是有救的。  
看着国政和纪夫的互动，米国的嘴角扬起完美的弧度。

看样子，接下来的生活会越来越有趣了！

“纪夫，以后放学了就过来这里吧！”米国出声打断国政和纪夫的战斗。

国政挑眉，用困惑的眼神盯着米国看。

“米国学长，这么说… 你愿意教我啦？！”纪夫兴奋不已。

“嗯。虽然你天资不怎么样，但我相信应该还有得救。”米国实话实说。

纪夫像是被人当头打了重重的一棒。  
“米国学长… 你就不能婉转一点啊？”

米国顿了顿，道：“不过…”拉长的尾音，好像是某种不好的预兆。

“不过什么？”纪夫和国政异口同声地追问。

米国只是用手比了一个手势。  
“看在你这么努力求上进，有长得这么可爱的份上… 我就收你五万圆就好！”

“你还收费的哦？！”纪夫突然有种被骗上贼船的感觉。

米国只是无所谓的笑笑。“补贴嘛… 买消毒药水也是需要钱的。”

用不着思考，国政也知道米国要买消毒药水的原因。 可怜的纪夫啊… 

听到米国意有所指的语气，纪夫只感觉背后冷飕飕的。  
是不是让米国学长买消毒药水，我就安全了…？

国政说：“用不着那么麻烦吧？只要我和他上|床的话，就能解决问题了。”  
只有通过肌肤之亲的结合，国政就能用自身的能力保护纪夫，这样的话纪夫就是被挂上‘有夫之妇’的标签，相对的来说也比以前安全。因为其他的斑类是不会轻易对别人的猎物出手的。

“你胡说什么？！就算是死，我也不可能跟你上|床！你这个变态的自|慰男，血液里都流着精|子的恶劣男人！”纪夫跟国政的梁子可结大了！

“像我这么优秀的重种你都看不上？你拽什么拽啊！也不想想是谁帮你的，不然你早被人强|暴了！”听到纪夫那番嫌弃的言论，国政的自尊心严重受创。“不知死活的臭猴子！”

纪夫瞪了国政一眼，然后负气地看着米国。虽然说是两兄弟，但是纪夫感觉他们俩兄弟的个性差太大了，而他自己也比较喜欢米国。“米国学长，我想跟你学。不过，分期付款可以吗？”

“好的，没问题。”米国倒是完全不受他们两个吵架的气氛影响，依旧笑咪咪的。“纪夫，以后还请多多指教咯！”

“是。”纪夫看着米国的笑容，感觉心里暖暖的。  
自从车祸后，这是纪夫第一次看见人生的曙光。


	17. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 17 疙瘩

寂寞…  
这就是藤原白的感受。

人往往会感觉到寂寞，都是因为孤单在作祟。  
而孤单则是一种渴望被人关爱的征兆。

在人来人往的大街上，觉得孤零零的自己很悲哀。就算身边围绕着一大群人，吵杂的校园生活却依旧让人感到惶恐孤单。总是在夜深人静时有种想哭的冲动，莫名的感到害怕不安。

这就是藤原白最近产生的病症。  
他焦虑、他心里难受，被不知名的病毒侵蚀了心智。

在课室里，藤原白无心听课，只是默不作声地在一旁盯着熟睡中的米国发呆。米国一如既往的猖狂，压根不去理会前方的老师。藤原白看着米国的样子像是失了魂似的，空洞的眼神看起来有些落寞。米国最近身体状况不错。本来是应该值得开心庆幸的事，但是藤原白却根本开心不起来。

米国没有去他的家，还三不五时的翘课逃学。没有夜里的缠绵，也少了在学校接触的机会，最近藤原白跟米国的联系少得可怜。藤原白说不清这是一种什么感觉… 只能说，真的很揪心。隐隐作疼的心，有点惆怅，又有点伤感。

藤原白只觉得心里矛盾至极。他明明应该为米国感到高兴的，却又坏心的希望米国的身子能虚弱一些。因为这样，米国就会出现在他的家里，陪伴他度过温暖的夜。至少，这样他们就能有所联系。

藤原白哀怨地垂着头，黯然地紧握双拳。  
只要在撑下去就好了… 会没事的。假装没事就好了。

假装，这一向来是藤原白的强项。有时候，就连藤原白都很佩服自己的意志力和演技。假假真真，真真假假。只要你相信，假的也都会变成真的。不管是念力，还是自我催眠，只要有效，藤原白都不会放弃任何机会。

下课铃声毫无预警的响起。  
米国也醒来了。藤原白见状赶紧别过头，把自己的视线定在桌上的书本，不想让米国发现自己一直注视着米国的睡颜。

米国从睡梦中转醒，轻轻伸展有些僵硬的四肢。不经意地瞟到黑板上那密密麻麻的笔记，米国叹了口气，道：“委员长，今天所有的笔记借我带回家。”米国慵懒的声音还带着浓浓的倦意。“等下我要翘课。”

藤原白似有若无的点点头回应。  
对于米国把一切视为理所当然的态度和语气，藤原白早就习惯了。

米国伸了伸懒腰，然后头也不回的步出课室。  
藤原白咬牙忍住自己想跟米国更进一步的冲动。或许他应该叫住米国的，也许他应该多嘴的问米国等会儿翘课是要上哪去… 但是藤原白却什么都没有做。就这样吧… 在米国需要自己时当个万能的骑士守护米国，然后在米国不需要自己时，识相安静的退到一旁不要多管闲事。

藤原白一直以来都是这么认为的。  
自己在米国身边的作用和扮演的角色，藤原白真的很清楚，也不敢有半点逾矩的举止行为。就算只是米国温柔的笑容，对藤原白来说，那都是一种奢侈。

藤原白认为只要自己忍得住内心的冲动，所有的事情都会如愿以偿的保持现状。不求跟米国有进展，但求能维持现在这种若即若离的关系就好。但是因为一个人的出现，打破了藤原白一直以来的痴心妄想。

圆谷纪夫，不折不扣的男生，就读一年级。个子矮小，善良可爱，那腼腆的笑容像阳光般温暖。还有… 跟米国有着不为人知的亲密关系。藤原白对纪夫的认知，就只有这么多。

那一日，纪夫只身来到他们就读的三年级课室。  
陌生的脸孔，很快便引起了藤原白的注意。

“请问… 米国学长是读这班的吗？”纪夫说。

藤原白的声音因为震惊都微微打颤了。“你…是说… 斑目吗？”  
那男人竟然叫斑目作米国？这么亲昵地称呼… 他和米国到底是什么关系？

“对！我找他有些事情，可以告诉我他人在哪里吗？”

“你找斑目有什么事？”藤原白知道自己不该问的，可是他克制不了自己。

“就… ”纪夫左想右想，觉得这真是一个难以启齿的答案。“也没什么啦… 就是… 一些私事，不方便告诉你。”脑袋单纯的纪夫有话直说，丝毫没有戒心更不会防备。但纪夫不知道，有时候说话不会转弯，会带给别人很大的伤害。虽然说是无心之过，但是伤害却在不知不觉中造成。

藤原白的心像是被人狠狠地刮了一刀一样。  
是男人啊… 难道米国又有新朋友了吗？会不会就不再需要我了… 不知怎么的，藤原白忽然有种想哭的冲动。但是他忍住了，至少在这陌生的可爱男人面前，藤原白成功忍住了泪水决堤的冲动。

“斑目他… 现在应该是在天台那里吧！”藤原白无力地回答。

纪夫得知米国的所在地，兴高采烈地向藤原白鞠躬道谢，然后就蹦蹦跳跳地寻人去了。向来没有心机的纪夫，又哪里会有察言观色的本事。

藤原白看着纪夫如中乐透高兴的表情，心情瞬间跌入谷底。  
藤原白直觉纪夫绝对不是什么普通角色，而纪夫的出现对藤原白而言，绝对是个威胁。

自己在米国心里的位置会被那可爱男人取代吗？  
藤原白阴郁地瞪着纪夫的背影，后知后觉地想到… 米国的心里根本就没有预留自己的位子。

爱是委曲求全的付出，宁愿委曲自己成全别人的快乐。

如果米国真的跟那男人有特殊的关系，是否自己就该放手成全米国？  
藤原白的心，在遇见纪夫的那一刻后，下起了狂风暴雨。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国和藤原白互动平淡，比白开水都还要淡。虽然当了米国一年多的假朋友，藤原白却从来没有见到米国给自己好脸色看，就连一个笑容都是奢望。可是一个一年级的学弟，却有本事让米国露出那种温馨的笑容。藤原白真的不懂，他不明白… 到底他是哪里做错了，又或者他哪里不好。只要米国能告诉他，藤原白就愿意改，为米国而改变自己！

那一天下课，藤原白自作主张地跟随在纪夫的身后，然后在暗处观察米国和纪夫的互动。在纪夫的面前，米国的态度亲切，而且那像天使般阳光的笑容，是藤原白从未见过的。

犹豫了很久，藤原白终于鼓起勇气推开隔着他和米国之间距离的那道门，却在无意间将那一年级的学弟撞到了。藤原白在惊吓慌乱中扶起跌坐在地上的纪夫，意外发现了纪夫手上戴着的蛇皮手环和款式设计特别的戒指。那是属于米国的，藤原白一眼就认出了。

“你的戒指和手链？”藤原白多嘴问。

“这是米国学长送我的。”纪夫笑着回答。

听到纪夫毫不隐瞒的实话，藤原白觉得自己根本就是蠢到家了，干嘛非要问这种笨问题自讨苦吃。藤原白知道自己不应该如此的不理智，但是他却无法压抑自己内心的痛楚，被背叛的悲愤感冲上脑门，此刻的藤原白压根不想去为谁披上假面的面具。

藤原白阴沉的脸色是前所未有的。  
米国见状只觉得莫名其妙，但有一刹那，米国也被藤原白慑人的气势给吓住了。

一直到纪夫离去后，跟米国独处的藤原白劈头就问道：“那男人是谁？”这一刻的藤原白不再是那个软弱的懦夫，原来妒忌真的可以让一个好好先生转变成为撒旦。

米国先是一愣，后来轻描淡写的简单回答。“学弟。”

“你不是讨厌男人的吗？”藤原白酸溜溜的问。但语气更像是在质问。

米国皱着眉头，他发现藤原白今天太不对劲了。米国向来都不喜欢被人逼问的感觉，更不会无缘无故跟男人解释些什么。但不知怎么的，今天的米国却依旧耐心的继续回答。

“如果是像纪夫那样可爱的男人，我倒是无所谓。”这是米国的真心话。  
如果纪夫可以跟国政好好发展下去，米国真心觉得自己是可以跟纪夫好好相处的。

藤原白听到米国的回答，只觉得心情糟透了。他觉得自己快承受不住这样惊人的打击了，他就快承受不了了。米国怎么就可以这样对他？！

只是没想到更伤人的还在后头。

“他是特别的。”米国离去前还不忘再补上一刀。

犹如利刃般的话语插|进藤原白淌血的心。  
藤原白想哭，但是他却笑了。

他是特别的。他是特别的、他是特别的！  
这句话像是魔音传入脑一样，不断地回响在耳际，久久不散。

藤原白无力地背靠着墙，滑坐在地上。  
米国… 我们之间的关系难道就快要结束了吗？

不知怎么的，藤原白忽然想起了一个人。  
米国的第一任假朋友。

藤原白并不是米国找来的唯一一个假朋友。藤原白曾经听米国轻描淡写的提起他的第一任假朋友。当时米国的态度很恶劣，嫌恶的神情看起来好像是对那个假朋友相当的感冒。藤原白虽然对米国的那个第一任假朋友了解的不多，但是藤原白也略知其中的内幕。可靠的消息来源当然是来自米国的前任假朋友。

“那一天，下了很大的一场雨。我在楼梯口那里救了米国一命。”米国的第一任假朋友说。

藤原白只是静静的看着那人，耐心等待后续的故事。

“他是不会为任何人改变的，就只是利用罢了。米国以前利用我，现在他也是在利用你。总有一天当他不再需要你时… 当他找到另外一个替代品时…你就会发现自己到底有多天真，有多蠢。”那人紧握拳头，因激动而泛红的眼眶，那眼神诉尽心中的不甘与背叛的绝望。

藤原白没有回应，只是眼睁睁的看着那个人落单的单薄背影。  
有那么一刹那，藤原白以为自己眼花了。因为他看到了不属于现实的幻影。米国的那个假朋友，竟然有像狗一样的耳朵还有毛绒绒的尾巴？！这简直太不可思议了。藤原白眨眨眼，又揉了揉眼睛。过了半晌才真正回过神来，然后一切恢复正常，原来只是幻象而已。

藤原白从回忆里挣扎着逃离回现实。  
看着就要离去的米国，藤原白鼓起勇气的说：“斑目，等等！”

米国回头面无表情的扫了靠着墙壁坐在地上的藤原白一眼。  
居高临下的位置，轻蔑的眼神更显嘲讽的隐喻。

“刚才那个男人，对你而言很重要吗？”藤原白问。

米国语气不耐的说：“你指的是纪夫啊？他对我来说是个非常重要的人。还有，你今天的废话怎么这么多啊？！”

藤原白不理会米国不耐烦地情绪，继续强装冷静。

那我算什么？  
如果他是重要的人，那我算什么？！

藤原白差点就脱口而出这些话，幸好他忍住了。

“委员长，我跟纪夫的事，你还是少管为妙。”  
淡然的将话说完，米国推开门就走掉了。

藤原白呆呆地盯着地面发愣。

如果哪天米国厌倦了自己，就会毫不犹疑的找其他人取代自己的位置吧！

一想到这里，不知怎么的，藤原白就觉得心好痛。  
心真的好痛、好痛… 酸楚的委屈涌上心头，眼睛也变得湿湿的。  
决了堤的泪水夺眶而出，藤原白的视线染上一层薄雾。

他本来不想哭的。  
不过泪水却不听话的一直流下来。


	18. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 18 安全距离

米国最近的心情一直都很低落，却找不到任何原因。而不被米国承认的事实是，藤原白近来的异常举动。藤原白不知从何时开始，不再主动找米国一起吃午餐，也没有再提出一天一次，如魔法般让米国无法拒绝的请求。米国本应该要感到开心的，却不知怎么的觉得心情变得很糟。有时候习惯了一个人的存在，也会变成一种烦恼。原来米国早已对藤原白产生无形的依赖。随着时间一点一滴的累积，习惯了一个人的存在之后，那种关系就会变成一种依赖。

“米国，我们一起去吃午餐吧！”娇嗲的女声在耳边响起。

下课时间一到，女孩们总会很准时地出现在米国面前。米国下意识地瞟了坐在自己隔壁座位的藤原白一眼。见藤原白没有挽留的打算，米国扯开灿烂到不行的笑容，豪爽地答应女孩们的邀请。始终保持沉默的藤原白看着被女孩们包围的米国几秒后，面无表情地别过头继续收拾自己的东西。

米国当然也注意到了藤原白凝重的神情。但是米国找不到任何理由去说服自己对那只雄性猴子表示关心。既然如此，就干脆闭上嘴巴少管闲事的好。无论外表的伪装做得有多好，米国终究还是欺骗不了自己的心。

多少次了，米国不停的问着自己。

到底是什么时候开始… 你在我心里也占有一席之地了…？

是猴子啊！还是个男人！  
真是天大的笑话，却该死的让人无法忽视他的存在。

委员长，你到底给我下了什么蛊毒？  
米国百思不得其解。

总觉得委员长给人一种很舒服的感觉，仿佛只要有委员长呆在自己身边，米国就可以完全放松身心。就连内心的恐惧都不再困扰米国，米国只觉得自己像是在水中遨游般自由自在。心情是平静的，让人心旷神怡。而且，最让米国感到不可思议的竟然是… 米国开始察觉到那个斯文俊秀的委员长对米国来说，有着无法言喻的独特魅力，让米国无法抗拒的吸引力。只要有藤原白的存在，米国总能感受到一种似曾相识的熟悉气息… 藤原白像是拥有蛊惑人心之术，而米国早已在不知不觉中掉入藤原白设下的圈套。

米国随着女孩们缓慢的步伐踏出课室，但是一颗忐忑不安的心像是悬在半空中一样，找不到平衡点。米国微微转过头，透过窗口看进课室。米国的嘴角扬起轻柔的一丝笑意。

哼！你的侧脸蛮好看的嘛…  
就是那副碍眼的眼睛太煞风景了。

思及此，米国的脑海里忽然有个画面一闪而过。米国愕然得不知该作何反应。画面中，没有戴眼镜的委员长跨坐在米国的腰际，发出阵阵令人全身酥麻，销魂的娇喘低吟声。当米国回过神，意识到自己的想法有多荒谬后，他甩甩头抛开烦人的思绪，尝试专心把注意力集中在身边的女孩们身上。

天啊！太严重了…  
我到底是怎么了？现在… 竟然还开始大白天的就做起春|梦了吗？！

就算如此…  
那对象怎么会是委员长啊？！

—————————————————————————————————————————

身为学校的一分子，纪夫觉得自己有必要为美好的校园尽一份心力，所以他都会定期到学校的后花园那里当个兼职园丁，种种花，修剪草之类的活儿。这么有意义的工作，纪夫当然不会是一个人完成，参与的还有另一个人。

熊槛学长。  
身兼园艺社社长和三年级柔道部主持的熊槛。虽然外表长得粗旷，有时候发狠起来倒也是有点恐怖。但更多的时候，他其实待人温柔，又是有些少女情怀的普通社长。纪夫对于这个三年级的社长，印象都还不错。虽然交情不深，但相信应该关系也不算太差。

只不过今天… 纪夫发现自己根本无法跟熊槛学长和平共处。

“天啊！我到底造了什么孽啊？！为什么你要这样子对我？！呜呜呜～～～”  
圆谷纪夫自认从小到大都不曾犯下什么弥天大罪。所以对他最近的那些遭遇，说真的，他很难释怀。虽然已经过了一个星期，但是纪夫根本就还无法适应这种新生活。

“我不想活了… 真的不想活了… 有熊啊！是真正的熊啊！太可怕了！”  
此刻在纪夫眼中的熊槛学长，根本就是一只长相可怕的黑熊。

“求你… 不要靠近我！谁来救救我啊？！”纪夫无助的哭喊。

熊槛学长神情激动，用力的抓住纪夫的手臂大力摇晃。原本身材就长得魁梧强壮的熊槛学长，不甘心又愤怒的咄咄逼人，把胆小怕事的纪夫吓得脸青唇白的。

“纪夫，你怎么可以无视我的训戒！我明明就告诫过你，三年级那对斑目是无人性的野兽。你怎么可以把我的话当成耳边风，竟然还跟他们走得那么近？！”

熊槛学长本身也是斑类之一。而且，早在很久以前开始，熊槛就一直默默暗恋着身为猿人的纪夫。前阵子，熊槛学长意外的发现纪夫是罕见的先祖回神后，更对纪夫展开一连串热烈的追求，只可惜单纯的纪夫根本不以为意。熊槛心想自己跟纪夫认识在先，论交情，近水楼台的熊槛成功捕获纪夫芳心的机会也比其他人还来得高。所以，为了不让自己激进的举动吓坏纪夫，熊槛费尽心思的在纪夫面前不断抹黑国政和米国两兄弟，目的就是要让纪夫有所警惕，不给国政和米国任何接近纪夫的机会。怎么知道… 怎么知道他熊槛煞费了苦心，到头来还是白忙一场，落得一无所有的下场。

熊槛此刻恼羞成怒，一时气急的他跟平日温文尔雅的形象相差甚远，犹如暴跳如雷的酷斯拉。纪夫看着熊槛，心里头害怕至极。纪夫心里头害怕死了，可是依靠他自身的力量，却还是无法逃离熊槛的魔爪。平时锻炼有加的熊槛，凭着与生俱来的蛮力，加上心头燃烧的愤怒情绪，手下的力度不自觉地一再加强。纪夫被熊槛用力抓得手臂生疼，害怕得要命却无从抵抗，就像只孱弱的小猫只能发出奄奄一息的求饶声。

“熊槛学长… 放开我！你弄痛我了！救命啊… ”  
有没有人可以救救我啊… 

“纪夫，你是我的！谁都不可以抢走你！你不要怕，我会保护你的。绝对不会让斑目家的那对混蛋兄弟伤害你！”熊槛咆哮怒吼，面目狰狞的脸孔让人不寒而栗。

纪夫无助 的哭喊，刺耳的尖叫声终于引来救兵的注意。只见一道敏捷的黑影一闪而过，纪夫定睛一看，这才发现此人竟然是那个跟自己八字不合的国政。国政强大的豹之魂现伴随着强烈的杀气涌现出来，慑人的霸气磁场逼得熊槛不得已后退几步。国政英勇又帅气的以守护者姿态现身。正所谓路见不平，‘变身’相助。

“是你… ？！”  
熊槛看见程咬金半路杀出来，难得显露出惊怔的表情。

同一时间，纪夫夹带着哭腔地大声呼唤。  
“自|慰|男 ？！”

“... …”满是无奈的无言以对。  
国政听到纪夫那声叫唤，刚毅脸庞的眼角处不禁微微抽搐。原本杀气腾腾的国政，气势上瞬间弱了几分。

熊槛怒斥道：“你来做什么？这里不欢迎你！”

熊槛的矛头很明显是指向国政。国政面无表情地瞪着熊槛，正要开骂之际，国政忽然感觉到有股力量扑进自己怀里。国政一怔，下意识的地头瞄了一眼。

只见到纪夫哭得好不伤心的含泪哭诉。  
“好可怕啊！有熊！我不要熊！我不要熊！！！”

国政愣了好半晌，错愕地瞪大双眸，不知道要如何安慰怀里的纪夫。而熊槛见到纪夫主动向国政投怀送抱的这一幕，心里头很不是滋味，苦涩的阵阵心痛在胸口处爆裂开来。

很明显的，纪夫已经凭本能作出抉择。  
在斑类的世界里，纪夫的举动意味着他选择投靠国政，依赖国政的保护。

“纪夫…”熊槛一脸难以置信，不敢相信自己竟然输给了国政。  
明明自己才是跟纪夫有交情的那个人，为什么纪夫毫不犹豫地选择国政呢？这无疑是一个打击，但熊槛还承受得了。既然纪夫已经选择了国政，那他在这里就变成一个多余的电灯泡。

熊槛认命地低下头，眼底尽是难掩的心碎。  
纪夫，我不会勉强你的。希望你一定要幸福！

“呜哇～～有熊… 有熊！”  
惊魂未定的纪夫还像个孩子般陶陶大哭。

国政拿纪夫没法子，最后只能动作轻柔的轻拍纪夫的背部，低声细语的安慰着。有了国政的安抚，纪夫的情绪总算平复了不少。待纪夫擦干泪滴，睁眼环顾四周时，发现熊槛早就不见了踪影。

“咦？熊槛学长呢？”纪夫问。

国政语气平淡的回答。“他走了。”

纪夫轻咬着下唇瓣，眼神里充满自责内疚。  
“都是我不好… 米国学长明明有交代我不能乱跑的… 如果我听他的话，就不会发生这种事了。”

闻言，国政只觉得心头一紧。  
“这不关你的事。”

“呜呜… 是我不好… 都是我不好… 熊槛学长他怎么办？我竟然把它看成大黑熊了… 他一定伤心死了…”纪夫难免感到心里内疚不安。一想到刚才眼前所见的画面，纪夫还是觉得胆战心惊的。纪夫心里害怕，双手和双脚很自然的就巴着国政的身体不放。

“是不是我的眼睛出问题了…？不然怎么会把熊槛学长看成熊啊？”  
纪夫还以为平时看到的猿人已经是最扯的事了。  
真没想到竟然还会有熊的存在？！

“那是正常的。”国政叹了口气，说：“那家伙的魂现是熊，所以你才会把他看成熊。”

“这么说… 他…他… 他… 熊槛学长他… 也是斑类了？！”纪夫猛吞了几口唾液，这才结结巴巴的把话完整说完。

国政无声的点头回应。纪夫见状无奈地猛摇头，看来他对斑类这世界的了解还不够深。

“前几天，我眼睛看到的世界又恢复原状了，我还以为我已经正常了呢… 现在怎么还会看到熊啊！呜呜呜… 我不要啦… 我只是想做个正常人，安安分分的生活到老罢了。”好吧，这点他认了。反正打从娘胎出生以来，他圆谷纪夫天生就是胸无大志的普通老百姓。

听到纪夫的碎碎念，国政虽然表示同情，但也没有多加解释其中的缘由。  
“斑类的事情，如果你还有不明白的地方，就直接找米国好了。他会慢慢教你的。”

纪夫这回借话接得倒是挺快的。“那当然啊！米国学长当然要用心教我了。你可别忘了，我可是有交学费的耶！”

呃… 其实这才是真正的重点吧！  
国政无从否认。

解决掉熊槛那个麻烦，英勇过后剩下的就是狼狈的无力感了。  
“喂… 你还不打算下来啊？”国政有气无力的说。

纪夫打量了自己和国政此刻的姿势时，发现有多暧昧就有多暧昧，而且很明显此次的亲密举动是自己采取的主动。真是… 太丢脸了！

“啊啊啊啊～～～”纪夫震耳欲聋的尖叫声差点就把国政的耳膜给震破了。

国政忍不住皱眉，一脸嫌恶的用手把纪夫烦人的小嘴给堵着。  
“烦死人了！给我安静一点！”

被国政吼完，纪夫果真安分不少。  
不过，就这几秒间，纪夫脸上的表情转换得似乎有些非比寻常。

“好香噢…”通过最直接的身体接触，纪夫又再次沦陷在国政雄性荷尔蒙的魅力之下。

不是吧？又来了？！  
国政愕然地瞪着身上那只开始发|情的小猫咪。

“喵呜～～”没错，这慵懒中带着热情如火，狂野中带着一丝甜如蜜的冲动，此刻正赖在国政身上放肆撒野的猫儿，就是纪夫那个罕见的先祖回神。身为伟大的先祖回神，纪夫醒觉的能力是继承了他亲爷爷的斑类——猫咪的血统。

若平时，遇上这种猎物自己送上门的情况，国政从来都不会懂得什么叫作客气二字。但今天的情形着实有些不同以往，只见国政不理会那个已经无药可救的发｜情猫咪，只是全身瘫软无力的压向纪夫。体型瘦小的纪夫哪经得起这么折腾，感觉到身上越发沉重的重量，纪夫总算从欲｜火中清醒过来。

“啊啊啊～你怎么了？好重哦…快起来…”纪夫死命的挣扎，却徒劳无功。天晓得这国政到底有多重啊？！

“抱歉…如果你真的有‘需要’，就请耐心等我醒来。到时我一定会尽力配合你，满足你所有的欲|望。不过现在就先让我好好的睡一觉吧… …”

“开什么玩笑啊？！”纪夫此刻完全觉得自己有种被耍的感觉。

“我… 好困。昨天晚上一直工作到今天早上才休息，我的体力已经到极限了… …”国政的声音越来越小声，越来越小声，直到完全听不见为止。不肖片刻，纪夫的耳边就传来国政的打呼声。平稳的呼吸节奏让纪夫原本狂乱的心得以找回一丝安宁的平静。

纪夫双手抱着国政，使尽全力支撑着国政全身的重量。看着国政安稳的睡颜，纪夫的嘴角挂着浅淡的微笑。伸出手轻拂国政柔软的发丝，纪夫满足的笑了。

“看来我们还是能和平共处的嘛… ”

尾音才刚落下，纪夫原本温和的笑脸忽然变得有些恐慌。  
“啊？！”

就在眨眼的瞬间，纪夫再次发现另一个新大陆。  
国政竟然变成一只花豹了？！

纪夫在百科全书上好像看过国政这物种的图鉴介绍。  
是美洲豹。纪夫认出来了。原来国政的魂现是豹！

虽然刚开始有些震惊，但纪夫随即就安下心来。毕竟最近他看到了太多非现实的事物，眼前这个人忽然变成一只豹，理论上应该也满容易接受才对。尔后，纪夫贪玩又好奇地伸出手，轻轻抚摸着国政那已经因在沉睡中而显现出来的魂现。

真的是豹耶…  
纪夫此刻的心情是既兴奋又担心受伤害。

“斑目国政…”轻声低喃国政的全名，纪夫的脸上挂着幸福的笑容。  
他有感，这一生中，恐怕注定会跟国政这个自恋、自大又狂傲不逊的男人结下不解之缘。


	19. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 19 受伤的心

斑目家。

这些日子以来，几乎每天放学后，纪夫就会自动出现在这里，跟着米国进行如何控制斑类魂现的秘密特训。但是，效果似乎就是没有想象中那么好。

米国暴怒的大声喝责道：“你怎么一点进步都没有啊？！”

可怜的纪夫泪光闪闪的跪在米国面前忏悔，可怜兮兮的模样让人都忍不住心生同情。  
“对不起… 可是我真的很努力了。”

“哭哭啼啼的有什么用？少给我装可怜了！用心一点学！我不是让你每天回家自行练习的吗？为什么一点进步也没有？”向来耐心少得可怜的米国恶狠狠地瞪着纪夫，丝毫都没有任何怜香惜玉的温柔。

“米国学长，你不要生气。我知道错了… 我真的有听你的话回家练习，不过我真的做不到嘛… 呜呜呜…”纪夫哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的，看得米国更加心烦意乱。

“哭什么哭啊？不要再哭了！赶快给我重新练过！”米国翘着二郎腿坐在客厅的沙发上，心情欠佳的他毫不隐瞒的将自己愤怒的情绪表现在脸上。

纪夫委屈的看着米国，惭愧又懊恼地悲从中来。一想到自己迟钝的蠢脑袋，纪夫心里一阵伤感。其实他真的有照着米国的指示回家不断练习，就连跟米国学习时也是用尽心思，怎料结果还是这么不堪，一连串的打击简直让他心力交瘁了。

“真是的！我说不要哭了！你没听见啊？！”米国又是一声怒吼。

“呜呜呜…”在自责有内疚的双重压力下，纪夫更是哭得泪如泉涌。

一直呆在一旁的国政终于看不过眼了。  
“不如先休息一下再继续吧！”

米国重重地叹了一口气，气愤地直奔厨房。用力的打开冰箱，从里头拿出一瓶烧酒就仰头猛灌。纪夫见状，更觉得伤心，看来他真的把米国给惹毛了。

国政无奈的摇摇头，对着纪夫关心的说道：“别哭了。你还好吧？”

听到国政温暖的关心话语，纪夫更是哭得一发不可收拾，索性扑进国政的怀里哇哇大哭起来。纪夫的哭声让米国的心情更显烦躁。

“我说够了！不要再哭了！”米国凶狠的声音听起来极具威严。

国政轻拍纪夫的背部，安慰道：“好了，别哭了。你再哭下去的话，生命会有危险的。”

再哭下去，生命当然会有危险咯！  
谁让他们家的米国天生就是那么的有爱心呢？

纪夫傻愣愣地抬头，在国政的目光示意下望向站在不远处的米国。当纪夫看到米国那好似能杀人的目光时，纪夫胆小地躲在国政的庇护下。其实纪夫是知道的，米国是属于那种面恶心善的人。但是一旦真的惹火米国，谁都不能保证米国会不会做出什么可怕的事情来。

“你知道猪是怎么死的吗？”米国没来由的飞来一笔。

“什么？”纪夫傻里傻气的模样让米国觉得好气又好笑。

“这样简单的问题你也不知道？当然是像你一样笨死的咯！”

“对不起… 我知道我真的很笨。”纪夫小声地嘀咕，其间还不停的抽泣。

米国听到纪夫的惭悔自白，还好死不死的多踩几脚。  
“嗯哼！真的是笨死了。”

纪夫被米国一针见血的话刺中要害，难过得又是一副快要哭出来的模样。  
国政看见事情发展到如此地步，心情也是异常的沉重。

国政说：“这样下去也不是办法。除了控制魂现的训练，还有没有其他的办法啊？”

米国冷哼一声，中肯的回答。  
“我看… 你们两个还是直接上|床交|配算了。”这是最省时省力的做法。  
反正米国看纪夫和国政最近的感情也开始有了明显的进展。既然如此，干脆用最原始也是最直接的方法，这样不仅能有效地解决问题，搞不好还能激出不同的火花。

“什么？！”纪夫和国政同时愣住。  
他们两人互相交换了一记眼神，然后又尴尬的急忙撇过头去。

“都过了这么久了，你们两个怎么都还没有完事啊？”  
发现两人怪异的举止，米国再次出声追问。

“呃… 这事… 你还是别管的好。就请你不要再问了。”国政说。  
这要命的问题可是国政心中永远的痛。谁让纪夫那个小家伙每次在关键时刻就失神，有时还干脆直接变身为小猫咪一只。这种情况下，所有的情趣都消失无踪了。哪里还会有Mood 去进行那档事啊？

米国又是重重的一叹气。  
“纪夫身上属于你的那股保护气息已经消失得七七八八了。如果再不想些其他法子，恐怕纪夫以后出门都得要提心吊胆的。”米国可谓是爱莫能助，毕竟纪夫的天资有限，就算米国有心要帮忙，也是心有余而力不足。

国政当然知道米国说的是事实。“那怎么办？”

“米国学长，求你救救我啊！”  
一听到自己恐怕会再次遇上危险，纪夫就吓得浑身颤抖。  
米国沉思之际，一双犀利的眼神隔着眼镜的镜片射向纪夫。

“国政上次用的障眼法技巧，是属于特有的荷尔蒙影响，能不让你看到其他人，从中减低猎物被他人侵占的几率。”米国缓缓分析着。“既然国政可以怕自己钟意的对象看上别人，防止对象和别人上床使用障眼法。那我相信，你应该也可以办到才对！”

“这是什么意思啊？”国政和纪夫异口同声地问。

“意思就是… 类似催眠的方法。”米国放下手中的酒瓶，慢慢地走向纪夫。然后伸出一只手覆盖在纪夫的眼前。纪夫下意识的闭上眼睛，靠着耳朵细细聆听米国的声音。

米国又接着说道：“猿人之所以无法知道斑类的事情，是因为他们被局限在三大条规之下。所谓的三大条规就是：非礼勿视、非礼勿听和非礼勿言。”

米国轻声叹气，说：“反正纪夫你一直也学不会控制魂现的本事。那就顺其自然好了，勉强是不会有幸福的。记住，先祖回神只要认真起来，将会是最强的，没有人能打败你。从现在这一刻开始，你就当个猿人。”

“当猿人？那我不是斑类了？”纪夫傻呼呼的发问。

国政微微皱眉，仔细思考着米国说的每一句、每一字里头的深刻含义。

“你当然还是个斑类，不过就是要你假装当回猿人就好。想象自己是个猿人，模仿猿人的一举一动，这样的话，多数的斑类就不会刻意打你的主意了。”米国面部表情舒缓，总算露出久违的浅浅笑意。

米国放开合上纪夫眼睛的手。重新睁开眼睛的纪夫，眼前一亮，心中和脑袋也顿时灵光乍现。

“纪夫，你就听米国的话吧！照着米国说的做，不会有问题的。”国政难得出声鼓励纪夫。

纪夫在斑目两兄弟的鼓励和支持下，总算重新燃起希望之火苗。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国这些日子忙进忙出的。除了打工上学泡妞的时间，剩余的时间米国都贡献给了国政指定的未来妻子人选，圆谷纪夫是也。

经过一阵子的秘密训练，纪夫虽然还未能完全掌握控制班类魂现的技巧。但总的来说，纪夫也确实有了很显著的进步。比起当时对斑类一知半解的纪夫，现在的纪夫虽没有到能独当一面的地步，可也已经能有效地减低可能会被别人性|侵的风险。

米国就这样忙着、忙着，也暂时选择性忘却了委员长那号人物的存在。忙着教纪夫，忘却烦恼麻痹自己的情感，只因米国不想让自己想太多无聊的事情。问题始终存在着，就算米国能逃避地选择忽视，但终究有一天还是必须要面对的。现在纪夫的事情暂告一段落，米国的生活轨道又再次回到正轨。

“铃——”下课铃声响起。

米国刻意放慢动作，用蜗牛速度收拾桌上的书本和文具。米国不时用眼角余光扫视坐在身边那个看似冷傲的藤原白，忐忑不安地等待藤原白用以往惯有的那种戏谑语气说一句‘斑目，我们一起吃午餐吧！’。

米国等啊等的，怎么知道藤原白从头到尾都没有开口。这些日子，藤原白好像是存心刻意避开米国一样。米国也不知道藤原白有什么理由要这么做，但是米国的心底一直有种强烈的直觉。总觉得似乎有某些地方特别不对劲…难道有什么重要事件或主因，被他给忽略掉了吗？

米国用炙热的目光盯着藤原白，想要搞清楚自己内心里那种期盼是怎么一回事。米国发现他自己竟然会有想要亲近眼前那个看起来弱不禁风男人的念头，这让米国无法理解自己最近干嘛老是出现这种奇怪的想法。

原本在收拾东西的藤原白忽然抬头，恰巧瞥见米国正注视着自己。藤原白吓了一大跳，浑身不自在的躲开米国的目光。米国的眼神深沉如潭水，藤原白不敢轻易揣测米国的心思。

为什么要用那种眼神盯着我看？  
藤原白好想问米国。

从以前到现在，藤原白也不知期盼了多少次，奢望成为米国注视的焦点。  
哪怕只有一秒也好，藤原白都会珍惜那一刹那。

发现藤原白躲避自己的视线，米国用充满磁性的迷人嗓音，道：“委员长，你最近很忙吗？”话一出口，米国也愣了略为两秒。天啊，他竟然开口了？！这估计是他人生第一次尝试主动开口跟男人搭话吧！

“嗄？”藤原白一脸错愕的瞪着米国，压根就没料到米国会主动开口跟自己说话。

“快点回答我的问题。”米国的语气里有些许的埋怨与不满。

“呃… 我…我… …”藤原白结结巴巴的，一句完整的话都回答不出来。  
他的心好乱、好乱。明明忙的那个人是米国吧！这些日子，藤原白很清楚，米国几乎一有空档时间就会跟那个叫作圆谷纪夫的一年级学弟聚在一块儿。也因为如此，藤原白才会故意疏远米国，不想成为碍眼的电灯泡。

“我什么我？还不赶快回答我的问题！”米国不耐烦的瞪着藤原白，心情顿时变得超级不爽的。就这么一个简单问题，用得着思考那么久吗？就这么一道问题，有那么难回答吗？

看得出米国已经快要失去耐心，藤原白紧张地马上跟米国道歉。  
“对、对不起！”

米国郁闷的皱起眉头，一颗心纠结成一团。  
有没有搞错啊？！我有那么可怕吗？干嘛吓成那副模样？

不动声色的自我反省了几秒，米国几度深呼吸后，极力用柔和的语调再次问道：“你最近很忙吗？”

“不… 不忙。我…我不忙、不忙。”  
藤原白急喘了几口大气，紧张得手心都冒汗了。

米国微微叹了口气，又接着说：“我今天想要耳根清静点。你陪我吃午餐吧！”

面对米国突如其来的命令语气，藤原白只是怔怔地看着米国，一时反应不来。

“别愣在那里，快点跟上来！”米国白了藤原白一眼，不耐烦地站起来。

这时一大群女孩结伴走进课室，很明显都是冲着米国来的。但是不同以往的是，今天的米国并没有打算应酬女孩们，而是直接表明今天不想被人打扰的心情。

“抱歉，我今天有约了。你们自己去吃吧！”米国说，还适时将视线定格在藤原白的身上。

女孩们会意地点点头，并没有对米国死缠烂打，而是在一片嬉笑声中结伴离去。

藤原白不清楚米国今天怎么会忽然变得这么主动。但不管怎样，对于米国的要求，藤原白就只有服从的份，从来都不会拒绝，也不懂得如何拒绝。

—————————————————————————————————————————

天台上。  
今天的风有些大，梅雨季节就快来临了。

米国和藤原白坐在角落处吃面包充饥，各怀心事的闷不吭声。被冷风吹得皮肤生疼，米国下意识地将身子挪近藤原白几分。藤原白也注意到了这点。

“你怎么了？”藤原白关心地问。

“没事。”米国淡然地回答，并不想跟藤原白继续这个话题。  
真是的，刚才真应该先去拿件外套什么的。米国懊恼地想。

“你很冷啊？”藤原白很难忽视米国的一举一动。

米国瞪了藤原白一眼当作回答。

藤原白面无表情地别过头去，道：“抱歉，是我太多事了。”

“哼！”米国冷哼一声。但其实他并不排斥藤原白的关心，相反地心底某处有股暖流缓缓流淌。那是一种很奇妙的感觉。或许藤原白是与众不同的，所以米国最近开始觉得藤原白这个男人其实不是麻烦，甚至还能帮到自己的忙。

面对米国的冷漠，藤原白好希望自己可以练成金刚不坏之身。但可惜的是，藤原白却还没有这样的功力。所以现在，他的心里还是会感到一丝丝难过。

既然讨厌我，又为什么要找我一起吃午餐呢？  
跟我在一起，就真的有那么难受吗？  
圆谷纪夫那个特别的男人呢？你今天为什么不去找他？  
我就只是个替代品罢了… 任谁都可以随意取代的…

“你今天… 不用去找那个学弟吗？”  
明知道米国不喜欢，但是藤原白还是问出口。

听到藤原白的问题，米国下意识的转头看向藤原白。  
“你说的是纪夫啊？”

“除了他，难道还有其他人？”藤原白不答反问。

米国眨了眨眼睛，然后低头咬了一大口面包，边咀嚼边说。  
“我说过，今天想耳根清静点。”

这话的意思是让我闭嘴吗？  
藤原白看了米国半晌，忽然觉得有种无力感扩散至全身。

藤原白看着手中那个只咬了两小口的面包，重重地叹了口气。  
“我吃饱了，你慢慢吃。”

说完话，藤原白当着米国的面站起身，然后直接把面包丢进那个仅有几步之遥的垃圾桶里。米国露出诧异的表情，似乎被藤原白的举动吓到了。

“喂、喂！”米国一时不知道该如何接话。

藤原白停下正要离去的脚步，面无表情地转身看着米国。  
那挑眉的面部动作，像是在无声询问‘还有事？’。

“你… 你就… 就这样走啦？！”米国说。

“嗯。”藤原白轻应了声，然后继续迈开步伐走向不远处的那扇门。

米国莫名其妙的看着藤原白的背影，心情复杂至极。  
委员长，你还真是个让人捉摸不定的男人。

虽然想不到要如何开口，也不知道应该说些什么话。但是米国知道自己并不想要看到藤原白离去，所以他情急之下大声唤道：“委员长！”

藤原白的背影怔住了。  
他再次打住脚步，回过头张望。

接触到藤原白的目光，米国尴尬地撇过头，忽然之间也不知道应该要说什么才好。

“还有事吗？如果没事的话，我想先回课室了。”  
藤原白努力的牵起嘴角，不过这个笑容看起来很不自然。

思考了很久，米国能想到的只有这三个字。  
“留下来。”

藤原白的眼底闪过一丝惊怔之意。  
若不是此刻面对面，藤原白真的很难相信那三个字是出自米国之口。

“我… 你… 嗯… ”米国被藤原白盯得浑身不自在，尴尬的搔头轻叹。几秒钟后，米国终于想到了像样的借口。“你不是说过吗？作为假朋友，一起吃午餐是很平常的事情。我今天不想要应酬，所以你必须做我的挡箭牌。”

“原来是这样啊…”藤原白闻言难掩失望的情绪。  
他到底在期待些什么啊？

米国说：“当然是这样啊！不然是怎样啊？”

神情哀怨的叹了口气，藤原白强颜欢笑道：“抱歉，我忽然想到有点事情忘了做。下次吧！”

语毕，藤原白在米国错愕的目光下离去。  
米国实在想不透，也看不透藤原白这个男人。

刚才真是太丢脸了… 我到底是在干什么啊！  
米国懊恼自己的笨，更讨厌自己像个娘们似的婆婆妈妈。

“委员长，你以为你是谁啊？！凭什么用这种高傲的态度拒绝我？真是可恶！”

米国恶狠狠的瞪着那扇早已被关起来的门。  
他的心卷起了汹涌的浪涛，久久无法平复。


	20. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 20 做我的男人

米国和藤原白的关系陷入僵局，但是国政和纪夫的关系却相反地越变越好。  
同一时间，在校园里的另一栋大楼中。衔接两座建筑物的空中桥梁。

国政看着那个不停在退后的纪夫，心情老大不爽的瞪住他，怒喝道：“喂！你站那么远干嘛？还不赶快给我过来！”下课时段，多么适合小情侣在校园里约会的好时机。不过哪有小两口子像国政和纪夫这两个白痴这样，彼此的中间隔着那么长距离的？

纪夫整个人被突如其来的怒吼吓了一跳。只见他猛吞口水后，小声地解释自己的苦处。“才不要… 等下一靠近你，我的猫耳朵和尾巴就会跑出来了。”

听力一流的国政一听到纪夫的解释，脸上的神情更显无奈。  
“米国不是让你假装自己是猿人的吗？难道那方法行不通啊？”

“也不是啦… 其实米国学长教的方法很管用。不过… 如果遇到的对象是你的话，就算用上再厉害的伪装都是枉然…”哼！这臭国政难道就不能体谅体谅我吗？他以为我很容易啊？谁要他的身上一直有种让人无法抗拒的香气，只要一闻到那种味道，魂现就会不由自主地跑出来了，想要压制也没办法。

国政郁闷地瞪着纪夫。“没关系。过来吧！要是魂现跑出来，我会用障眼法帮你遮掩的。”看着纪夫那天真无知的可爱模样，天晓得国政此刻好想把纪夫那个小不点抱在怀里好好疼惜一番。

“我不要！”纪夫斩钉截铁的拒绝，还不要命的继续往后退。

“喂！不让把话重复第二遍，你会后悔的。”国政耍狠地张牙咧嘴。

“靠近你的话，我才会后悔咧！”说着、说着，纪夫又退后了一大步。

“你！”国政感觉自己都快被气炸了。真是的！还真是顽固到极点的人，仅会做些让人心烦的事。因为两人之间站的距离越离越远，说话时，国政不得不提高声量。

“我说最后一遍，你到底过不过来！”国政说。

“不要！”纪夫娇蛮地微微仰头，然后斜眼瞪着国政。

“哼！这是你自找的！”尾音才刚落下，国政的豹之魂现随即显现，就在眨眼的瞬间迅速移动。仅用了不到两秒的时间就出现在纪夫的面前。

“你怎么会…？！”好快的移动速度。纪夫错愕地看着国政。

待纪夫回过神时，纪夫发现自己正被国政紧紧拥在怀里。

天哪… 又是那种香味…  
纪夫陶醉地半眯起眼，浑身涌上一阵酥麻的快感。

“好香哦…”沦陷其中，纪夫开始主动张开双臂，攀上国政壮硕的胸膛。

国政见状嘴角勾起迷人的笑意。  
“这就对了。这样乖乖听话不就挺好的嘛～”

听到国政戏谑的声音，纪夫的脑袋像是被人猛敲一记，而他总算也恢复了一丝神志。

“不对… 我怎么可以这样… 这里是学校。你… 嗯… 离我远一点！呃唔…不要…好香…”仅存的理智告诉纪夫，他必须马上离开国政这个危险人物。但是纪夫却还是敌不过心里那种强大的渴求。那种香味太过吸引人，甚至让纪夫的脑袋都开始不能正常运作了。

国政看着纪夫发情的模样，嘴角浮现的笑意更加明显。  
国政抱着纪夫，忽然发现自己竟然舍不得放开手了。

不管怎么说，这里也是公共场所。三不五时就有人经过，而他们那些路人也将好奇的冒险精神发挥到到极限。偶尔几个不怕死的人，胆敢走向前探看，最后当然是败在国政那个足以杀死人的目光和杀气，被吓得落荒而逃。

纪夫乖巧得像只猫咪，慵懒地依偎在国政的怀里，前所未有的安全感让纪夫很是安心。明明知道这样做是不对的，可是纪夫控制不了自己。

“你真的很讨厌呢…”纪夫轻声低喃。  
国政明明就知道纪夫无法抗拒那种强大的荷尔蒙，又为什么三番五次的故意挑起事端呢？

“你一定要努力学习控制魂现，直到你成功的那一天。到时候，你将会成为我的妻子。然后… 我要你…”国政伸出手，动作轻柔的放在纪夫的小腹上。“就在这里，孕育我的子嗣。”

“哦…好、好…”纪夫意乱情迷的胡乱点头。不过几秒钟后，纪夫迟钝地惊醒。

“慢着！你刚刚说了什么？”不会吧？纪夫严重怀疑自己的耳朵出现问题了。他刚刚好像听到了什么不得了的事情。

国政无视纪夫吃惊的表情，不疾不徐地耐心解说。  
“我要你怀下我的种。你是我的妻子人选，所以从现在开始，不准你肖想除了我以外的男人！听清楚了吗？”

这一次，纪夫听清楚了。  
不过一定是他的耳朵有问题。如果不是他耳朵有问题，那一定是国政那个自恋狂的脑袋有问题！什么叫做孕育子嗣？什么叫做怀下他的种？

天哪！如果不是纪夫的耳朵有问题，也不是国政的脑袋有问题，就一定是纪夫的理解能力出现问题！他们两个都是男人，就算真的在一起，也不可能会…会…在那个、那个之后，就…就可以…那样、那样了吧？

“开玩笑的吧…？呵呵呵… 今天是愚人节吗？你这个笑话还挺好笑的，呵呵…”纪夫完全处在自我催眠中。

“我的样子像是在开玩笑吗？”国政面无表情的看着纪夫。他捧起纪夫的笑脸，逼着纪夫面向自己。

四目交接的两人用眼神交战了几百回合后，纪夫终于颤着声弱弱地发问。  
“这有可能吗？”

“那当然。不然你以为我预订你做我未来的妻子人选是为了什么？”国政理直气壮地反问。

纪夫半开着嘴，脑袋宣告当机。他当然知道国政这个嘴贱的家伙是狗嘴里吐不出象牙。但从没想过国政可以恶劣到这种程度。敢情那个国政把他当成是生孩子的机器？

“我不要！我不要做你的妻子！更不要为你… 为你…”生孩子。  
这三个字卡在喉咙，纪夫却没胆把这三个字说出口。

太荒谬了！太不可思议了！这世界果真是很奇妙的！  
晕死… 男人怀孕？！这也太过…太过难以置信了！不可能的！这完全不符合逻辑嘛！

纪夫发泄式的大喊，还拼命把国政推开。  
“总之，我不要！我不要！我不要！不要就是不要！因为我讨厌你！”

听到纪夫一口气说了那么多个不要，国政原本的好心情瞬间跌落谷底。  
国政用不可一世的口吻，说道：“不管你喜不喜欢，你都没得选择，因为我要定你了！”

国政俯身给了纪夫一个吻，然后很是满意的看到纪夫完全臣服在自己的魅力之下。看着着迷中的纪夫，国政又说：“才不过是一个吻，就已经把你迷得神魂颠倒。纪夫，你真有你刚才所说的那样讨厌我吗？”

国政的笑容太过邪恶，一个不留神，国政的手也开始游走在纪夫的身上加入挑逗行列。纪夫死命的想反抗却无从抵抗，只能一次又一次口不对心的打骂国政，另一面却享受其中。

铃——铃——  
煞风景的上课铃声毫无预警的响起，打断了两人暧昧的互动。

纪夫猛然惊醒，像看见可怕的大怪兽似的赶紧逃离。  
“走开！你给我走开！你这个大色|狼不要靠近我！”

看着落荒而逃的纪夫，国政露出真心的笑颜。  
“从今天开始，我们一定要好好相处。记住，你是我的人了！”

国政那如魔音般爽朗的笑声传入耳里，纪夫的脸上红得跟红苹果一样。  
实在是…有够尴尬的了！

—————————————————————————————————————————

人生的路不会永远都是平坦的。  
纪夫此刻深刻体会到这句话的深层意义。

纪夫一直有个小小心愿。他不期盼一定要有一段轰轰烈烈、刻骨铭心的爱情，但祈求能拥有一段平凡、单纯、简单的恋爱就好。幸福的滋味是什么？当纪夫躺在国政的怀里，享受着安逸的归属感。对纪夫而言，那就是一种幸福。

爱情里除了如蜜糖般的甜，也会有酸苦辣的滋味。纪夫知道，国政那个大怪胎白目、一点也不善解人意、像石头一样呆板无趣、不会说甜言蜜语、个性恶劣难搞、为人刻薄怪癖多… …（以下省略几千字）但无论如何，至少纪夫知道，国政真的把自己当成是未来的妻子一样照顾。就这一点而言，纪夫觉得国政对他是认真的。也因为如此，一直防备着国政还有排斥斑类这个新世界的纪夫渐渐开始卸下心防。感受到国政对自己的认真，每一天一点一滴累积下来的好感让纪夫爱上了国政。

对，是爱。纪夫打算将自己的人生完全交托到国政的手上，义无反顾地选择爱着国政，不顾一切后果的深陷爱情的泥沼。可是就在这么重要的时刻，纪夫才惊觉事情并非他想象的那般顺利。

下课的钟声才刚响起不久，纪夫坐在课室里自己的座位上，慢条斯理的收拾桌子上的书本和文具。若是平时，纪夫一定会动作迅速的收拾完东西，然后第一时间冲去跟国政见面。国政几乎每天都会出现在纪夫的课室外，然后等着跟纪夫一起去找个安静的地方度过短暂的二人世界。不过今天是个例外。

“纪夫，你动作这么慢，不担心你那个三年级学长等到抓狂啊？”跟纪夫关系要好的同学兼朋友好心的提醒。

看着身边的朋友一眼，纪夫微笑地解释。  
“他今天翘课去打工了，没有来学校。”

“哦，原来如此。”那人恍然大悟的点点头，然后又好奇的出声询问。“对了，话说回来… 你跟那个三年级的学长是怎么一回事？你们… 到底是什么关系？”

“我们？”纪夫傻傻地看着朋友一眼后，若有所思地低头思考。  
他跟国政到底是什么关系呢？情人？爱人？恋人？好像都不是耶… 

嗯，国政最常对纪夫说的一句话就是：你是我未来的妻子。  
但是却从来没有说过要和纪夫做情侣… 更没有承认过纪夫是他的男朋友之类的。

思考了很久，纪夫缓缓说：“我跟国政是学长跟学弟的关系。”  
是这样吗？理论上是的。但，正常的学长和学弟，会关系好到拥抱、亲吻、牵手、到对方的家中做客、甚至还发表以后要传宗接代生子的重大宣言吗？

“真的吗？”纪夫的朋友很显然对这个回答半信半疑。

“是真的啦！”纪夫撇撇嘴，又接着说道：“不跟你聊了，我要去食堂买东西吃了。”

话才刚说完，就在纪夫转过身之际，一道夹带着怒意的女声倏地响起。

“你这混蛋！竟敢勾引我的男人？！”  
长相貌美，身材凹凸玲珑的二年级某班班花怒发冲冠地闯进课室。

纪夫和朋友面面相觑，不明白究竟发生了什么事。

只见那平时妖艳冷傲的班花学姐，现在就像是个泼妇骂街一样，完全没有形象可言。她笔直的朝着纪夫的方向走去，嘴里念念有词，阴沉的脸色不见得有多好看。就在纪夫还来不及反应之际，被醋意呛得大脑都失去冷静思考能力的女孩，动作利落的就赏了纪夫两巴掌。

啪、啪——

“啊？！”其余人见状，惊呼声此起彼落。大伙儿很有默契的选择围观，在一旁交头接耳、窃窃私语，却没有一个人愿意出面帮忙。

纪夫错愕地抬眸，心里头感到委屈又羞愤。  
“妳…妳干嘛无缘无故打人啊！”

纪夫用手抚着发疼发烫的脸蛋。这种莫名其妙的情况下，纪夫理应据理力争，为自己讨公道的。但是突然被人在众目睽睽下打了两巴掌，纪夫现在的心情复杂，满腹委屈的纪夫激动得眼眶泛红，就连说话声都夹带着哭腔。纪夫的朋友站在一旁，完全傻了，也不知道要如何帮忙。

“说！你干嘛一直纠缠着斑目不放！”女孩气势凌人地逼问，还粗鲁的用手大力推撞纪夫。“竟敢抢我的男朋友，你这个不知羞耻的可恶男人！”

瘦小的纪夫处在惊怔的错愕中，没有反抗之力的他连退了几步，差点就要跌到了。  
“妳到底在说什么啊…是不是认错人了？”

事发突然，纪夫完全接不到线，也不知道女孩说的到底是谁。抢别人的男朋友？纪夫个性胆小如鼠，怎么可能有胆量做这种事啊！再说了，他一向来私生活检点，连拖都没有拍过几个，怎么可能会跟这个作风看起来就像是黑道大姐大的女生抢男朋友啊！

不过…仔细想一想。纪夫发现自己漏听了最重要的关键字。

斑目。  
这位学姐的男朋友也叫斑目吗？

“哼！”女孩轻蔑地冷哼一声。“你少给我装蒜！我知道是你，这是我亲眼看见的。就是因为你，斑目他已经好久都没有跟我独处了。如果不是你这粘着斑目，他又怎么会冷落我？”

“我… 我没有。是不是有什么误会啊？”纪夫被女孩的架势吓得浑身发抖。

“误会？这么烂的理由你也有脸拿出来用？”  
女孩发出冷笑，右手抬高，作势又想要甩纪夫耳光。

纪夫下意识地抬手去遮脸，护着自己已经红肿的脸颊。

“斑目国政是我一个人的！你休想抢走他！”女孩怒喊。

闻言，纪夫彻底傻了。

国政… 面前这个自称被人抢了男朋友的女孩，她的男朋友叫作斑目国政？  
这什么跟什么啊？！

纪夫愣愣地放下手，震惊地瞪大双眸。纪夫盯着女孩瞧，汹涌如浪涛的情绪让纪夫的心狂跳不止。如果国政是女孩的男朋友，那我算什么？第三者吗？简直是太荒谬了！

纪夫不闪不躲，只是等待着那即将来临的疼痛。刚才都被甩了两个耳光，也不差这一个了。比起当着众人的面挨巴掌，纪夫现在比较关心的事情是，自己真的是女孩口中那个抢走别人男人的第三者吗？

啪——！  
响亮的巴掌声让众人的心为之一怔。

纪夫怔怔地瞪着面前的女孩。

我是无辜的。我是无辜的！纪夫在心里头呐喊。他明明就什么都没做啊？他什么都不知道！真的都不知道！他不知道自己为什么会变成那种抢别人男朋友的小三！更不知道事情怎么会发展成这种地步！

好想哭… 真的好想哭哦…  
懦弱的泪水决了堤似的沿着脸庞滑落。

“混蛋！勾引别人男朋友的小三！”女孩似乎打上瘾了。  
又一次抬手，第四次巴掌即将落下。

四周围的人们一度尖叫，却没有人愿意出面阻止。  
纪夫像行尸走肉般呆呆地站在原地，不说话为自己辩驳，也不出手反抗。

“你这个贱|人！离我的斑目远一点！”女孩叫嚣呛声。

眼见那无情的手掌又一次落下。

啪——！

双方皮肤碰触后发出了声响。  
不过这一次，巴掌并没有落在可怜的纪夫脸上，而是结结实实的被一个男人用手臂挡了下来。

女孩和周围的人们完全傻住了。  
因为出面帮纪夫的人不是别人，正是让全校女生疯狂迷恋，却也让全校男生闻风丧胆的，斑目米国！

“呜呜呜～米国学长…”  
纪夫可怜兮兮地发出悲鸣。


	21. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 21 动情

看着纪夫被打得红肿的脸蛋，米国转过头盯着女孩，沉声道：“这… 下手也未免太重了吧！”

“米、米国…”女孩慌忙为自己辩解。“如果不是他勾引国政的话，我就不会… …”

米国微微抬手，打断女孩还未说完的话。  
“国政那小子今天没来，你要算帐的话也要找对人才行。”

女孩发愣地看着米国严肃的脸孔。  
“对…对不起。”

环顾四周为一眼，米国冷哼一声后，说道：“这里看热闹的人也真够多的，你还是先回去班上比较好。”

女孩闻言这才后知后觉地扫视周围。刚才在气头上的她也没有多想，心里唯一的念头就是想把纪夫那个过分的小三抓出来痛打一顿。只是料谁都没能想到，女孩刚才那冲动的举动会成了大家看热闹的笑话。女孩不甘示弱地怒瞪了哭得惨兮兮的纪夫一眼后，才舍得移动双脚走向大开的门，伸出手排开围观的群众离去。

见泼辣的女主角提前离场，众人很有默契的将目光焦点聚集在米国和纪夫的身上。米国的出现，让大家都感到不可思议。这里毕竟是一年级的校舍，像米国这种三年级的学长通常是不会过来的。再者，刚才发生在这里的一场闹剧，被打的人是个不折不扣的男生。对于男生，米国永远都是最令人惧怕的撒旦。但不知怎么的，今天的米国竟然反常出手相助，还为纪夫挡下女孩刚才的攻击。这个疑团引起了在场人士的好奇心，大家都睁大眼睛，想要看看后续的发展。

只见米国动作轻柔的伸出右手抚摸纪夫被打疼的脸颊。  
“别怕，有我在。”

听到米国安慰的话语，纪夫更是放肆的大哭起来。  
看纪夫哭得这么可怜，米国不免也动了恻隐之心。

“不要哭。”简单的三个字出自米国之口，对象还是个男生。米国小心的检视纪夫的双颊的外伤，动作格外温柔，就连认真的表情都让大家为之震撼不已。

纪夫越哭越大声，越哭越伤心。仿佛是想把心中的委屈都一次过发泄出来。米国禁不住摇头叹气，语气依旧柔和却多了几分无奈。“好了，别再哭了。你这个爱哭鬼，知不知道男人的眼泪有多讨人厌啊？”

“米国学长… 呜呜哇… 我不是… 我不是第三者… 我不是…”纪夫一想到刺痛心中深处的伤口，哭得更伤心了。“国政他骗我… 他骗我… 我恨死他了！呜呜… 我讨厌他！”纪夫哭肿了双眼，哽咽的说着停顿成一段、一段的话。

纪夫的哭诉声让米国皱起了眉头。米国用力的叹了口气，然后一把拉起纪夫的手，直接将纪夫带出教室。“跟我来。”

被纪夫的哭声吸引，围观的人潮越来越多，米国的脸色也越来越难看。心情不好，仅存的耐心还真的没什么派上用场。米国最后还是决定将纪夫带离是非吵杂之地。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白原本与米国约好要一起用餐的。隔了这么多日没有跟米国聚餐，甚至连说话的时间都少了。原本就这样打算冷战，但藤原白最终还是败给了米国。在米国的要求下，藤原白接受了今天的午餐邀请，决定陪米国一起到天台用餐。怎么知道左盼右盼的，米国都没有出现。藤原白意兴阑珊地准备离去之时，却无意间听到其他人的耳语相传，说米国在一年级那里为了一个男人出头。藤原白按耐不住好奇心，所以跟去凑热闹了。

只是没想到，会见到的竟是这种画面。

被人围满的长廊，米国用强壮的臂弯护着纪夫，另一手排开挡住他们去路的众人。藤原白呆呆的站在围观的人群里，错愕的瞪着不远处的米国。藤原白的表情是震惊的，就如同其他人一样。因为米国此刻的举动，带给所有人极大的震撼。

当藤原白看到米国对那个一年级学弟展现的绅士风度，他有感自己输得可真是彻底。藤原白彻彻底底输给了那个男人。就算心有不甘，藤原白还是不得不承认纪夫在米国的心里分量。

他是特别的。  
这是米国曾经对藤原白说过的话，也是米国对于纪夫这号人物的评价。

“圆谷纪夫… …”  
藤原白看着刚巧在自己眼前经过的那两道身影，语气里充满了不甘。

纪夫哭得狼狈不堪的可怜模样，看进藤原白的眼里却成了莫大的讽刺。  
像这样子哭哭啼啼的男人，米国也忍受得了吗？

那我到底算什么？我到底算什么？！  
在你的心里，我到底… 算什么… ？

藤原白用怀着敌意的目光，狠狠地瞪着在米国的呵护下离开的纪夫。  
阴沉的眼神流露出渐浓的肃杀气息。

藤原白轻轻的用手摸着胸口处，觉得里头冷飕飕的，那种空荡荡的感觉是怎么回事？仿佛一切都变得不再重要。此刻在藤原白心里和脑袋里唯一清晰的念头就是，好想就这样把那个幸运到碍眼的家伙给撵走。

如果这就是妒忌的感觉的话，那藤原白心想，他离因爱成恨这个可怕的阶段已经不远了。

这是从来都没有出现在藤原白脸上的表情。  
这是一种前所未见的情绪。

而藤原白不知道自己还能够撑得了多久。  
假装勇敢，假装坚强，假装自己是个透明人。他真的受够了…

米国… 为什么爱一个人会这么痛苦？  
如果爱人这么痛苦的话，那藤原白真的不想再继续爱下去了。

藤原白会毁了自己的。多么可怕的想法啊！他竟然好妒忌那个叫作圆谷纪夫的男人，甚至动了黑暗的杀念。以前都不会这样的。藤原白一直是个好好先生，对任何人都是笑脸迎人的。藤原白的忍耐力与控制力都被米国训练得都成大师级水准了。可是为什么… 却在这种时候破功了呢…？

米国护着纪夫，与呆立在那儿的藤原白擦肩而过。米国似有感应到某些不知名的恨意，他敏感地停下脚步，抬眸寻找释放出那种古怪气息的人。可是放眼望去，就只是黑压压的一大群人罢了。

是错觉吗？米国可不这么认为。

但是现在靠在怀里的纪夫还是哭个不停，米国心烦意乱的只想赶快把纪夫带走，然后想办法安抚这只小猫咪的情绪。

一定被吓坏了吧？  
明明是那么胆小的人啊！竟为了他们家国政，而受尽这种侮辱。

米国看见自家老弟捅了这么大的篓子，心情简直是烦躁到极点。一定要好好找个机会说说国政那个臭小子才行！打定主意后，米国认命地拉着哭肿眼睛和鼻子，粉嫩的脸颊也浮现五指印的纪夫，加紧脚步往前走。

现在米国唯一关心的，仅是该如何才能让怀里那只小猫咪停止恼人的啼哭声。  
因为再这样持续下去的话，米国真担心自己会失控，成了谋杀自己未来弟媳的罪人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

斑目家。  
原本应是平静的夜晚，却因为今天在学校发生的小插曲而有所改变。

米国此刻的心情真的非常不爽，他脸上的表情也很明显的写着生人勿近。在学校收拾完米国的烂摊子，米国在短短的一天时间内已经把他准备用在一整年的耐心预支完了。

“喂！国政，你好歹也收敛、收敛吧！”  
天晓得米国今天用了多少的心思去安抚可怜纪夫那受创的纯洁弱小心灵。

“他没事吧？”国政口里的‘他’很明显是指纪夫。

“哼！关心人家的话就不要惹出这么多麻烦。我今天可是花了好久的时间去安慰他，口水说到都快干了，那小家伙还是那副苦兮兮的模样。”一想起纪夫那个可怜兮兮的样子，米国也难免有些忧心。

“他到底怎样了？”国政不耐烦地又问了一次。

可是米国像是存心卖关子一样，根本不理会国政担心的问题。  
米国现在只顾着滔滔不绝的碎碎念，发泄自己积累了一肚子的怨气。

“原本以为你有了纪夫这个百年难得一见的先祖回神之后就会收敛一点，谁知道你却是变本加厉！一大堆的风流债，麻烦你也好心一点去收拾整理了。省得纪夫每天来场一哭二闹三上吊的戏码，看得我都揪心了。”米国愤愤不平地继续用责备的语气叨念国政。

国政哪有心情听米国长篇大论的废话，只见国政沉不住气的吼了一声。“喂！”

米国当然知道自家老弟的忍耐功力是‘有限’公司，所以他很淡定的瞥了国政一眼后，就拿起盛满啤酒的杯子，将里头的液体全都猛灌进肚子。

“我问你，他到底怎样了？回答我可不可以！”国政不耐烦地怒视米国。

米国耸了耸肩，用戏谑的语气反问道：“你说呢？”

国政微微皱眉，对米国这种讨厌人的态度已经无话可说了。

米国倒也不心急。仔细的打量着国政，米国仰头喝了几大口啤酒之后，才缓缓说道：“无端端的被人赏了三巴掌，还被当众指是破坏别人感情的第三者… 经历了这些事情，你倒是说说看，纪夫现在是做何感受？”

国政闻言，心就像是被人狠狠揪住，痛得他无法呼吸。  
“那… 他… 有没有说什么？”国政紧张得尾音都发颤了。

看穿国政的心思，米国重重的叹了口气，语重心长地说：“心病还须心药医，解铃还须系铃人。”

简单的一句话，让国政的脸色变得异常沉重。

米国又道：“跟纪夫相处下来，发现他真的挺可爱的。善解人意又体贴，看着他的笑容总是让人的心充满温暖呢…”

国政沉静的思付着米国的话中有话。  
纪夫那如阳光般灿烂的笑脸浮现在国政的脑海里。

“国政，好好珍惜眼前人吧！我看得出，纪夫真的很爱你。”如果纪夫那小家伙不爱国政的话，又怎么可能会哭得那么伤心呢？

国政怪叫了一声。“哼！你怎么知道他爱我？他每次看到我，都好像看到大色|狼一样，闪得远远的。”

听到国政闹别扭的语气，米国忍不住发出浅笑。米国将手中的空酒杯放在桌子上，然后用高深莫测的表情，道：“国政，互相承认爱意，没什么好丢脸的。再说了，我真的很希望你能和纪夫配成一对。”米国慢慢的走向国政，然后将右手搭在国政的肩上，轻轻拍了拍。

米国话锋一转，神情也跟着转变，黯然的眼神郁郁难懂。  
“所谓的爱情是真实存在的，并不一定就是建立在相互利用的基础上。妈妈灌输你的思想教育，你和我心里都很清楚，那都是偏离正轨的。国政，你不该遭受这种罪。如果不是我… …”

“不要再说下去了！”忽地，国政冷冷地打断米国的话。

米国露出苦笑，深呼吸后又继续说道：“纪夫是特别的，我也看得出你对他有好感。承认你爱他，把他留在身边。千万不要等到失去后，才来后悔。”

“哼！”国政冷哼一声，似乎并不认同米国的言论。“纪夫只是我找来，负责斑目家传宗接代的妻子人选。你会不会想太多了？我才没有像你说的那样爱他。”

米国又叹了一口气。“唉… 有没有对纪夫动情，这答案你心底最清楚。不是吗？”

国政听了米国的话，完全怔住了。  
或许米国说的都是对的，国政也知道自己确实对纪夫动了真情。

“那又如何？我不可能永远跟他在一起的，更不可能为了他这一根杂草放弃整片森林。”哼！别笑死人了。纪夫他算什么东西？就算真的喜欢他，难道就一定要跟他长相厮守、白头偕老吗？现在都什么年代了！况且他们斑类一族，向来都没什么节操观念。脚踏多船，混乱的复杂关系都很常见。

“我说过，不要让妈妈的那套歪理影响你。”

“你今天的废话怎么那么多啊？！”

“斑目国政！”米国彻底被惹毛了。这个死脑筋的国政，怎么就是说不通啊？

“干嘛啦？！”国政也是老大不爽的吼回去。“我的事不用你操心，你管好你自己就好了！”国政目前的状况或许能称之为是恼羞成怒的反应。其实国政心里很清楚，米国说的都是事实。但就是因为如此，才更让人觉得反感。

“你…！”米国气极，最后索性拂袖离去。“算了，懒得跟你说了。你自己看着办！”

看着米国远去的背影，国政从刚才那个像是气得炸毛的花豹，变成全身瘫软无力的战败模样。

我到底在逞什么强啊？

“对不起…”这三个字仿佛是对着米国说的，虽然米国并不在这里。

面对自家人的时候，情绪和脾气总是最难以控制。  
也老是展现最幼稚、最不成熟、也最无礼的态度。

少了米国在耳边唠叨，国政静下心来思考。  
最后也终于得出了一个他不想面对的结论。

纪夫，我想… 我喜欢你。  
是真的… 喜欢呢… … 你听见了吗？


	22. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 22 摊牌

米国有强烈的预感，纪夫就是最适合国政的人。也许国政还没有发觉到，但是米国看得出，纪夫有种说不出的影响力。而米国真的很希望，纪夫能够用他最真诚的微笑，去软化国政如石头一样顽固刚强的心，然后改变国政那根深蒂固的奇怪思维。

生在斑目家族，米国和国政从小都被母亲那扭曲的传宗接代理念教育着。  
米国是幸运的。因为他从小体弱多病，不忍心看米国受罪的国政，主动提议跟随母亲接受教育，然后顺理成章的成为斑目家日后的接班人。

回到自己的房间，呆在完全属于自己的私人空间里。  
米国躺在床上闭目养神。

四周一片宁静，米国的思绪回到了遥远的从前。

“米国、国政，过来。你们今后就交给我抚养长大吧。”说这话的人是一个叫作渡嘉敷夏莲的女人，也是从小到大一直照顾着米国和国政的起居饮食与生活的人。因为不忍心年幼无知，像白纸一样纯洁无瑕的孩子们被他们生母那种恶毒的女人荼毒思想，夏莲主动提议要接下这个养育孩子的重任。

米国永远记得，很多年以前的那一天，久未露面的母亲忽然间出现在家中。  
斑目卷尾，这个女人就是米国和国政的亲生母亲。

“米国，国政。随便你们哪一个都行，总之一个人过来跟我一起生活吧！”  
母亲的眼神里，永远都只有狡猾的算计。

夏莲和卷尾都是不折不扣的女人。前者是对米国和国政有养育之恩的夏莲，后者是米国和国政的生母。但其实还有最重要的一点是，她们这两个女人，有一段爱得轰轰烈烈、恩爱缠|绵的情史。女人跟女人相爱在一起也能结婚生子？没错，这是千真万确的事实。在斑类这无奇不有的美妙世界里，就算是多么离谱、离奇、甚至是让人跌破眼镜震撼的事情都皆有可能会发生。

在斑类世界里，重种家族一直以来都为传宗接代之事伤透脑筋。当年，卷尾毅然决定为爱情，奋不顾身地与夏莲私奔。卷尾不计后果的轰动举止让斑目家族蒙羞，也因为如此，斑目家才会出现后继无人的现象。

斑目家需要接班人。  
但那个维持古老传统的斑类贵族家庭，没有温馨的亲情，有的就只是奸诈的算计与利用。

“才不要呢！”米国和国政异口同声地断然拒绝。

“我要选你们其中一个人当继承人。那如果整个家族都四分五裂，全是你们害的。全是你们的错噢！”母亲对着年幼的孩子们笑着说出这种恐吓威胁的话语，却依旧面带温和的笑容。

虽然当时年纪还很小，可是米国和国政这对兄弟都很清楚母亲的用意。他们俩都知道，如果答应母亲的要求，他们的人生就从此不再属于他们自己。世上的多数人都渴望期盼拥有名和势、权和利。接班人这位子，是数不尽的财富和权势象征。对其他人而言，接班人的位子是极大的诱惑。但是对于米国和国政这两兄弟来说，斑目这个姓氏却只是个沉重的负担和枷锁。

就在两兄弟与母亲僵持不下之际，一道稚嫩的童音毫无预警的响起。

“那我去，因为这家伙动不动就感冒。”年幼的国政孩子气地指着身边的米国，然后主动答应母亲的要求。

“不可以！”听到国政要为自己牺牲，米国吓得魂都飞了。

“为什么不可以？你这个人体弱多病，当斑目家的继承人只会让斑目家蒙羞罢了！”国政说。

年幼的米国着急得不知该如何是好。他是知道的，国政真正的用意，只是为了守护他。  
“国政，不要去。我不要你去！”

国政眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，犹豫了一会儿，却还是固执的坚持己见。  
国政对着母亲说：“妈妈，你把我带走吧！”

听到那句话，米国的心都碎了。可是年纪尚小的他，无力改变母亲的决定。也因为那天国政的极力袒护，米国幸免于难，但从此国政就像是被人洗脑一样，被灌输了很多与常理背道而驰的规矩与偏离正轨的思想。

回忆的漩涡在刹那间停止。  
米国猛然地睁开眼睛，心情瞬间跌到谷底。

国政… 我只想要你快乐。其他的，我都不在乎。

米国才不想去理会母亲那奇奇怪怪的思维和沉重的家族理念。  
对米国来说，国政的幸福才是米国所关注的。

—————————————————————————————————————————

永远都不要小看流言蜚语传播的速度。  
对于这一点，米国总算是领教到了其中的厉害之处。

当日的目击者A 学生说，纪夫是抢二年级班花男人的第三者，醋坛子班花趁国政没来，就直接杀到一年级校舍那里教训人。闻风而至赶到的米国上演了英雄救美的一幕。

目击者 B学生说，三年级的米国和国政，这斑目家的两兄弟都对一年级的纪夫有好感，还互相争男人。

从目击者C那里道听途说的同学D爆料，班花原本跟米国是一对，怎么知道后来被国政抢走了。后来米国看上纪夫，怎么知道国政也爱上纪夫。就这样演变成复杂的四角关系。

但众说纷纭，加过盐，添过醋的版本也流传了不少。然后慢慢的，也不知道是谁先开始散播谣言的。未经证实就乱传的谣言最后演变成是，当日在一年级校舍那里，斑目家的两兄弟为了一个男人大打出手。

谣言最终将止于智者。  
但在那之前，还是不免引起不必要的纷纷扰扰。

米国向来都不怎么在乎自己在别人的心目中是怎样的一个人物。对于大家怎样评论自己，说真的，米国并不在乎。所以对于那么多版本的流言，米国也懒得去出面澄清。虽然米国并不觉得这些谣言会对他的生活造成影响，但对某些人来说，他们其实非常在意这些传言。

藤原白就是这里头的其中一人。  
可他并不是一个只会单凭别人的一面之词和未经证实的谣言就相信这就是真相的全部。藤原白相信的是他自己的双眼和双耳。对藤原白来说，亲耳听见，亲眼所见的事物才是真实的。针对最近关于米国的流言蜚语，藤原白听在耳里、记在心里。不管事情的真伪如何，对此，藤原白自有打算。

好不容易清醒地撑到四节课结束，米国开始不耐烦的计划着接下来的行程了。

“委员长。”米国轻唤了一声坐在隔壁桌的藤原白。

藤原白闻声转头，用困惑的眼神打量着米国。

米国用惯有的命令式语气说出本意。“等下我要跷课，记得帮我抄笔记。先谢啦！”

藤原白闷不吭声地点点头，就把注意力放回桌面上摊开的书本。米国微微皱眉，不解藤原白最近干嘛老是对自己不理不睬的。前阵子不是还好好的吗？真是一个怪人。不过换个想法思考，少了藤原白这个男人的纠缠，米国是应该感到高兴的。但为什么心底深处一直有一种怪异的感觉涌现？米国无法解释这种奇怪的情绪。好像有些失望又有点心烦意乱。

“你那是什么表情？如果不甘愿的话，你可以拒绝的。”米国说。其实他想用比较柔和的语气，但不知怎么的，说出口的话都变得具有杀伤力。

藤原白心头一紧，用复杂的眼神看向米国。  
“我没有不开心。”当然是骗人的。

“不想帮我抄笔记的话，你现在就可以拒绝。不要给我摆那种讨人厌的表情！”就算藤原白不想帮自己，最多就把机会献给班上其他的女生好了，反正也没什么大不了的。

“我什么时候说过不帮你抄笔记了？”藤原白生气的反问米国。

米国一愣，接着道：“不然你那是什么表情？看起来好像很不爽。”

“我…”藤原白欲言又止。思考了一会儿，他用哀怨的语调小声地喃喃自语。“不是为了笔记的事…”

米国没耐心地冷哼。“喂，你在嘀咕什么？说大声一点！”

“没什么，只是最近心情不好。”藤原白用面瘫般的木纳表情盯着米国，淡然地说：“不是说要跷课吗？那你还在等什么？下一堂课的老师要进来了。”

米国沉默地打量藤原白，想从中研究出藤原白的心思。  
唉～真是难懂的男人。  
思及此，米国竟不住摇头叹气。真是见鬼了！莫名其妙，他竟然会有这么荒唐的想法。他怎么会研究起臭猴子的心思呢？不能再想了！绝对不能再想下去了！

“哼！”米国生闷气地冷哼一声，为自己的失常感到丢脸又气愤。懒得再开口说话，米国顺手收拾了桌子上的东西，就直接奔出课室。

米国这才刚走，藤原白便即刻卸下厚厚的伪装。  
好累… 不知道该用什么表情来面对米国。受伤的心一阵阵撕裂的疼，内心的痛楚就快把藤原白逼疯了。藤原白不自觉红了眼眶，把头埋在双臂间，无力地趴在桌子上。

米国，你知不知道，我真的好喜欢你。  
我不想失去你… 

这些日子，藤原白总在无意时忆起米国当众维护纪夫的画面。

藤原白告诫自己，不要轻易对米国产生任何妄为的想法。就算只是当个透明人守护在米国身边，也就足够了。但是一旦发现米国有新欢出现，那种磨心的感受却每时每刻折磨着藤原白。

只要心不死，想爱多久，就爱多久。  
可是… 会不会有一天，藤原白会疲累地不再去关心，不会去在意，就这样彻底的对米国死心。会不会，有那么一天的存在？

藤原白不知道。  
他，真的不知道…

—————————————————————————————————————————

用完午餐，纪夫才刚和一个朋友一起踏进课室，就听见一道熟悉的声音。

“躲我躲得可真是勤快啊？”

惨了… 是国政的声音。

长得高头大马的国政坐在一年级的课室里，怎么看都觉得有些唐突。  
纪夫瞪着那个坐在自己位子的人，心情是紧张的。  
“你为什么会在这里的！”

“因为我喜欢啊！”简单明了的回答。  
国政最近每天下课都会来一年级这里等堵纪夫，结果大家都很好奇他们俩的关系。

国政欠扁的表情让纪夫好想直接用手中的便当盒砸向他。

“可是我一点也不喜欢！你可以滚了！”纪夫不服气地瞪着国政。

国政无所谓的讪笑道：“走！陪我去散步。”

“我不要！”

“抱歉，我并不是在征求你的同意，而是在通知你。”国政不理会纪夫的反对，直接霸道地牵起纪夫的手，然后俯身在纪夫的耳边低语。“识相的就跟我走，因为你根本就没得选择。”

“哼！你以为你是谁啊？！”纪夫不满地大力推打国政健壮的胸肌。不过国政天生皮厚，纪夫根本伤不了国政，只落得自己手痛的下场。

“喂！闹够了没？”国政动作利落的反握纪夫的小手。“还是你想要我直接在这里跟你摊牌？”

“我跟你之间没什么好说的。”纪夫怒瞪着国政那张越看越可恶的嘴脸。“就算米国学长说了你几百遍的好话，我还是讨厌你！你这个大骗子！我不会再相信你了！”

“你！”原本想要怒吼骂人。不过看着纪夫那受伤的表情，国政自知理亏在先，所以也不好表现得过于强硬。禁不住叹了一口长气，国政用满是歉意的眼神，道：“对不起。”

“你说什么？”纪夫错愕地抬头。国政这个白目浑蛋也会低声下气地跟人道歉吗？真是天大的奇闻。

“我说… 对不起。”国政又认真地重复一遍，柔情似水的眼神让纪夫结冰的心都快被溶化了。国政轻柔的用手抚摸纪夫脸颊。“还会痛吗？”

“你这个大坏蛋、大骗子…”纪夫低下头避开国政灼热的目光。

“慢着！不准你这么诬赖我，因为我从来都没有骗过你。”  
国政觉得纪夫骂人的说词非常有问题。

纪夫愤恨的指着国政开骂。“你明明就有女朋友，为什么还要跟我在一起？害我莫名其妙地变成介入别人感情的第三者。你还敢说你不是骗子？你把我当成什么了？我不是那种能让你随便玩玩，嫌恶时就随手丢掉的物品！”

“你这样说话让我觉得好冤枉哦… 第一，我没跟你说我有女朋友的事情，是因为你根本都没问啊！第二，我从来都没有把你当作是玩玩的对象。别忘了，我跟你可是有约定的。”国政说着、说着，又将大掌俯在纪夫的下腹。

“你…！恶劣的男人！”纪夫已经气得说不出话来了。

周围围观看戏的人越来越多，国政忍不住摇头叹气。用无辜的语气问道：“喂！你确定要继续呆在这里和我抬杠吗？还是跟我走吧！”

“哼！我才不要跟你走！我就是想在这里，你管我？！”

国政无奈地摊开手。“如果你想要的话，我倒是没意见啦！反正被人说闲话也不是一天两天的事情了。”

“什么意思啊？”呆头呆脑的纪夫不解地歪头发问。

国政用手指指向四周围，纪夫放眼看去，这才意识到自己的处境有多么的尴尬。  
啊～～在心中无奈的狂喊，他圆谷纪夫到底造了什么孽啊？为什么老天要派国政这个恶魔来折磨他呢？！

国政面无表情的看着纪夫，大概也猜到了纪夫此刻的心理活动。

“舍得跟我离开这里了吗？”国政问。

这次，纪夫没有回答，只是一把拉起国政，就立刻冲出教室。


	23. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 23 下雨了

休假日。  
藤原白把自己关在房间里，懒洋洋地躺在床上动也不想动。

不用上学的日子，总有点不习惯。  
因为这样的话，就见不到米国了。

“唉… …”重重地发出长叹声，藤原白觉得心情更加沉重。

闷在被窝里头，脑袋里装的都是关于米国的点点滴滴。  
藤原白胡乱的思考，整个人陷入烦躁的情绪之中。

藤原白闭上眼睛，黑暗中渐渐浮现的脸孔变得清晰。

“唉… … 怎么又是米国啊？！疯了… 我真的疯了… …”  
藤原白闷闷不乐地翻坐起身，眼角余光瞥见的，是放在不远处桌子上的手链。

蛇皮制的手链。  
某个缠|绵之后的雨夜，米国亲手送给藤原白的  
藤原白眨了眨眼睛，不自觉露出哀伤的表情。

就在藤原白沉思之际，房门毫无预警的被人打开。

“小白！”  
习惯成自然的王将，省略了敲门就直接闯入了藤原白的睡房。王将是藤原白儿时的玩伴，可是他们的友谊到现在长大后却依旧保持着密切的关系。

“王将，是你啊…”缓慢且低沉的嗓音，听起来毫无生气。

王将笑脸迎人的进到房间，没想到迎接他的是藤原白心事重重的脸。  
王将皱着眉头问道：“小白，你怎么了？”

“我没事。”藤原白摇了摇头。

王将走向藤原白，然后直接爬上了床，坐在藤原白的旁边。藤原白从来都不会抗拒王将的亲近，毕竟他们都认识这么多年了。王将就像是藤原白的亲哥哥一样，总是无微不至的照顾着他。

王将伸出手抚摸藤原白的额头，柔声道：“是不是不舒服啊？伯母说你一整天都把自己关在房里，她很担心你。”

“哦… 我没事，只是有点累。”藤原白原本想微笑回应，可是却意外地发现自己的嘴角犹如千斤重，就算用尽了全力想要牵动嘴角，却依旧徒劳无功。

王将总觉得藤原白似乎有什么难言之隐。“小白…是不是有人欺负你了？”  
一想到这个可能性，王将的心就燃起了熊熊烈火。不管是谁，要是胆敢欺负他们家的小白，王将就算拼了命也会帮小白讨回公道。

藤原白沉默了半晌，过了许久后才慢慢地摇头回应。“不是。”  
米国有权利选择他爱的人。藤原白很清楚自己和米国根本就没有任何关系。雨夜的缠|绵是藤原白自愿的付出，不知情的米国何罪之有。藤原白不想把过错都怪在米国身上，因为他知道他自己才是那个让把他推入万劫不复深渊的罪魁祸首。

眼看套不出什么话，王将重重地叹了一口气。然后在口袋里摸索了一会儿后，从里面拿出了两张票根交到藤原白的手中。

“这是什么？”藤原白问。

“游泳池的免费入场券。”王将伸出长臂圈住藤原白的颈项，然后将自己的身体重量压在藤原白的身上。王将喜欢这样近距离的接触藤原白，只有在这种时刻，王将能幻想藤原白是属于他的。就只属于他一个人的。

“王将？你干嘛？！”藤原白忍不住提高声量问。“别压着我，好重…”

王将看着藤原白懊恼的神情，心情终于转好。不管是什么表情都好，藤原白脸上最不适合的表情就是悲伤和哀愁了。王将笑着说：“我们一起去吧！”

“嗄？”藤原白歪头盯着压在自己肩上的王将。“去哪？”

“哈！当然是去泳池咯！”王将轻推藤原白的头，道：“成天把自己关在门不通风的房间，瞧你这脑袋都变得不太灵光了。”

“哦… ”藤原白轻应了声，默认了王将所说的话。

的确呢… 或许王将是对的。  
因为一直躲在被窝里逃避，所以脑袋想到的全是米国的轮廓、米国的身影、米国的一切… …

藤原白轻轻唤道：“王将，我问你。”

“嗯？”王将耐心地看着藤原白，等待着后续的问题。

“有没有什么方法能在短时间内忘记一个人？”只要忘了，就什么都不在乎了。关闭自己所有的感应情绪，不想再为谁伤心劳神。

“忘记一个人？”王将纳闷地重复小白的问题。然后，抓到了句子重点重新发问。“什么人？你说的是谁？”

“一个… 在他心里，我什么都不是的人。”藤原白的嘴角扬起一丝苦涩的笑容。

王将闻言似受到了不小的震撼，只能怔怔地盯着藤原白发呆。

“小白… 你说的他，到底是谁…？”王将直觉那个人就是他的情敌，也是王将一直以来都无法成功占据藤原白心房的主因。

藤原白静默地沉思，犹豫着要不要告诉王将实情。可是想来想去，藤原白又有些担心害怕。藤原白无法预知王将得知此事后的反应，藤原白更害怕会失去王将这个好友。

如果就这样把所有这些年发生的事情，一五一十的告诉你。你会嫌弃我这个朋友吗？你会不会对我改观？自私的占有失神的米国，甚至还串通国政隐瞒米国事实的真相。身为男人却爱上一个讨厌男人的米国。

王将是藤原白唯一的好友，也是能让藤原白在他面前完全放下武装，真心对待的人。王将对藤原白来说，真的是太重要了。也因此，藤原白选择对王将隐瞒。

“不提他也罢。反正，一点都不重要了。”藤原白又叹了几口长气，然后对王将笑着说：“王将，我们一起去游泳吧！”

藤原白并不善于游泳，但他知道王将会照顾他的。王将是游泳健将，熟悉水性的王将总会耐心地教导藤原白泳技。从小到大，不管什么时候，都会贴心的陪在藤原白身边，陪藤原白度过人生的喜怒哀乐。

看到藤原白难得恢复笑颜，虽然心中有千言万语想要跟藤原白说个明白，但是醒目的王将选择了沉默。既然藤原白不想要提起，王将就不会逼他说。现在，的确不是一个好时机。

“嗯！那一言为定。”王将也笑了。

藤原白走到书桌那儿，把手上的票根放到抽屉里。王将顺着藤原白的背影看去，正巧看到桌面上放着一个设计风格怪异的手链。

“那手链是你的吗？我怎么从来没见你戴过啊？”  
王将走到书桌那里，拿起那条蛇皮手链仔细察看。当他触碰到那条手链时，王将一道阴沉的目光一闪而过。

身为蛇类斑目，王将灵敏的嗅觉让他发觉到手链有一股不明的气味。那种气味既陌生又熟悉，王将觉得自己一定曾经在某个地方闻过这种气味。到底是哪里嗅过这种味道呢？这又是属于谁的气味？王将一时之间也无法肯定，但唯一一点王将可以确定的是，这条手链肯定不是藤原白的。因为那种气味，是来自某高品种斑类的味道。

“呃… 那是…一个朋友上次来我家做报告，然后忘了带走的。”藤原白心虚地低头，避开王将的注视。虽然藤原白并不喜欢撒谎，尤其是对着亲近的人更加为难。但是为了保护自己跟米国的秘密，藤原白不介意破例。

“哦，是吗？”王将半信半疑地看着那条手链。“也对，因为这条手链完全不适合你。”

听到王将断言的说法，藤原白有些愕然。  
“完全… 不适合我吗？”仿佛王将所说的不是手链，而是手链的主人——米国。

“对！”王将毫不犹豫地点头。

藤原白的心凉了半截。  
“说的也是… …”

米国到底适不适合藤原白。  
这问题的答案，其实他老早就知晓了。

王将把手链随手放回桌子上，然后走近藤原白几步。

“怎么了？”藤原白不明所以的看着王将。

王将只是摇了摇头，道：“我们是无话不谈的好朋友吧？”

“嗄？哦…”藤原白随即愣愣的点头。

王将表情深情又认真，轻轻拉起藤原白的一只手。“小白…”

藤原白有些不习惯王将这么温柔的牵手动作。这样子被动的让王将牵自己的手，藤原白总觉得心里头怪怪的。“喂，你怎么了？”

王将伸出另外一只手，轻轻推了藤原白的头一下。  
“明天放学了就去校门口那里的巴士站，我会去接你的。”

“好…”奇怪，今天的王将怎么怪怪的？  
不过，藤原白还是答应了。不管是什么理由都好，把时间花在王将这里总是好的。藤原白还在努力学习中，学习该如何才能学会放下米国，那个不切实际的爱情梦。

—————————————————————————————————————————

也许是疯了吧！  
米国觉得最近这几天，他真的太不正常了。

就算米国已经故意对藤原白视而不见，但是在米国的脑海里，藤原白那忧郁复杂的脸孔三不五时的就会浮现。在学校里见到藤原白时，米国的心情不由自主地变得异常烦躁，所以他选择刻意避开藤原白。可是不管米国多么的努力想要忽视藤原白的存在，米国终究还是无法成功。

米国不知道他到底是怎么了。  
他近期的心情起伏，好像都随着藤原白那个人出现的频率而改变。  
一见到藤原白，米国会感到狂躁；没有见到藤原白时，却又会对藤原白念念不忘。

梅雨季节来临，天气的转变让米国无所适从。  
放学后就立刻快步的步出校门口，米国只想在下大雨之前回到家。

岂料，米国才刚踏出校门口，竟巧合的撞见藤原白和另一名男子在一块儿。当米国看到那个眼熟的不知名男生动作亲昵地帮藤原白拿手上那叠厚重的书本，还跟藤原白有说有笑的时候，米国的脸色不禁黯了下来。

“我真的生病了呢… ”米国不自觉地伸出手抚摸着自己的胸口，里边感觉空荡荡的。但同一时间，又好像有一股如烈火般在燃烧的躁郁感占据了米国的心房。

他到底是怎么了？

米国一时之间也分辨不清，自己怎么会变成这样子。真的太奇怪了。这种感觉，本就不该出现的。米国好像有点羡慕那个正在与藤原白言谈甚欢的人，羡慕到有些伤感。米国的心升起一个念头，他此刻好想要取代那个人的位置。就算维持了将近一年多的假朋友关系，但是米国从来都不曾与藤原白这么亲近过。米国甚至连藤原白真正发自内心的笑容都还没看过几次，更别提像个真正的朋友一样，嘘寒问暖互相关心对方。但是很明显的，不远处的那个男人，很轻易的就办到了。

米国愣愣地伫立在那儿，一动也不动的打量着不远处的藤原白和王将。藤原白和王将旁若无人的打闹着，老友鬼鬼的他们有着坚不可摧的默契。朋友之间的默契，根本就不需要太多的言语。就算只是个简单的微笑，心有灵犀的他们也能产生共鸣。

一阵响彻云霄的雷声轰然作响，大家纷纷抬头张望。

“看样子就快要下雨了。”藤原白见状，不由自主地想起米国。  
不知道他的身体怎样？有没有受到梅雨季节的影响？

“在大雨来临前，我们快点走吧！”王将朝藤原白微微一笑。

藤原白点点头，正想跟上王将的步伐之际，却意外的瞥见不远处的米国。藤原白惊讶地停下脚步，怔怔地望着米国不语。米国与藤原白，两人的视线相对，四目交接的同时，他们俩仿佛处在异时空。好像周遭的人事物都不存在一样，他们俩的眼里所能看见的，就只有对方的身影罢了。

“小白？”王将察觉到藤原白没有跟着自己的脚步，纳闷地回过头时，看见的就是这一幕。

是他？！  
王将冷不防地全身戒备，小心翼翼地看着米国，观察着米国跟藤原白怪异的互动。

王将快步走向藤原白，企图挡在藤原白和米国的中间，故意隔开了他们。

“是朋友吧？不过去打声招呼吗？”王将对着藤原白微笑，但是当视线对向米国时，王将脸上的笑容消失不见，取而代之的是有些冰冷的目光。

米国敏锐的察觉到王将的敌意。这是斑类为了守护自己的猎物时，就会表现出来的保护欲。米国虽然跟王将不熟，甚至连话都没谈过。但只要一记眼神，从王将身上散发出来的魂现和敌意气息，米国就能够知道王将这么做的动机。

看来委员长那只猴子，还蛮有行情的嘛！  
米国心想。

不等藤原白的反应，王将主动上前跟米国打招呼。

“喂！”王将说。

见到此幕，藤原白吓得魂都快飞了。只见藤原白飞快地奔向王将，拉起王将的手，硬是将王将拉退几步，不让王将站得离米国太过靠近。

“抱歉！斑目，这位是王将，我的好朋友。他没有恶意的。”藤原白慌张的解释，挺身而出挡在王将的身前。

看到藤原白维护王将的紧张模样，米国面露难色，危险的眯起眼睛。  
不同于藤原白的紧张，王将看起来淡定多了。王将不着痕迹的轻轻把藤原白拉到一旁，然后走到藤原白的前面，跟米国面对面的瞪着对方。

仅隔着两步之遥的距离，王将敏锐的嗅觉让他再次闻到了那种熟悉又陌生的气味。

果然是你啊！王将心底暗付。  
错不了的。那个戒指的气味和米国散发出来的气息完全一致。

王将总算能确认证实了，藤原白家中那条手链的主人是谁。那种气味是那么的独特，王将又怎会忘记。更重要的是，这是攸关王将一生幸福的大事。虽然不想要承认，但是王将曾经不止一次在藤原白的身上闻到这种陌生的斑类气味。跟藤原白有某种联系的人，就是眼前这个金发男子吧！

情敌见面分外眼红，王将气势凌人，不愿意在米国面前示弱。说穿了，王将真的好不甘心。其实王将是知道的。王将知道藤原白早已把自己献给了眼前这个男人，甚至还多次跟这个男人发生不可告人的关系。王将早在一年前左右就发现这事情了。王将尝试追问藤原白，但藤原白总是含糊带过，选择隐瞒实情。王将向来都很迁就藤原白，更不会逼迫藤原白做自己不想做的事情。所以，王将也学会了保持缄默，顺着藤原白的意愿将所有的心事收埋在心底深处。

王将喜欢藤原白。但是，喜欢一个人并不是占有。只要藤原白开心，无论要王将做出多大的牺牲，王将都愿意。王将原本只想要默默守护在藤原白身边，就这样当个能让藤原白依赖的护花使者。可是事与愿违。将藤原白所有的委屈和悲伤看在眼里，记在心里的王将决定不再当个沉默的守护者，这一次，他要站出来保护他所爱的人！

“哼！”米国冷哼一声当作回答，然后面无表情地盯着王将的脸。米国敏锐感觉到王将在保护自己的猎物… 但其实米国只觉得莫名其妙，毕竟他只喜欢女人，怎么会看上男人。

是啊… 不可能会看上男人的。  
米国不断的催眠自己。也许是最近天气寒冷的关系，所以连带米国的脑袋都变得迟钝了，才会产生这种古怪的错觉。米国怎么可能会吃眼前这个臭男人的醋呢？那绝对是天大的笑话。可是… 心又为什么会无法克制的产生悸动呢…？！

米国看着将视线定格在藤原白的身上良久，直到阴冷的天气让米国不自觉到了一个哆嗦。大风狠狠地刮着，街道两旁的大树落叶纷飞。心情不佳的瞪着不识相的王将一眼，米国现在也没有时间在这里继续耗下去。

“委员长，你和你朋友慢聊。我先走了。”米国才懒得管眼前这个叫王将还是土将的想干什么。现在最要紧的事，是得赶紧躲过这场大雨。

可是，王将根本就没打算就这么放过米国。“小白是我最重要的人。我绝对不允许任何人伤害他！”王将紧握双拳，认真无比的跟米国撂话。

“嗄？王将，你… 干嘛跟斑目说这种话啊？”藤原白被吓得不知所措。

“小白，这是我和他之间的事，你不要插手。”  
王将现在关心的只是要保护藤原白不受米国的伤害。

“你到底在说什么啊？你们两个明明就不认识的，不是吗？”藤原白都快被王将给搞糊涂了。这什么跟什么嘛？王将到底是怎么了？今天的王将也太奇怪了！

“小白，相信我。你先不要插话，我这都是在帮你！”  
王将也很坚持自己的立场，丝毫不愿意退让。

米国愣了好半晌后回神。  
哼！看来这个叫王将的人是在跟我呛声，宣布主权。看样子，他对委员长的保护欲还真强大啊！

“哼！”米国又冷哼了一声，目光中流露出不屑的傲气。“你说的都跟我没有关系。”

王将一时气急，怒喝道：“什么叫没有关系？你给我把话说清楚。小白才不是那种可以随便任你糟蹋的人！”王将以为米国是想要始乱终弃，过河拆桥的人。需要藤原白的时候就利用他，不再需要藤原白的时候就随便把人丢下不理。吃饱抹干净就拍拍屁股走人的做法，是王将最看不过眼的！王将无法忍受别人做出这种不负责任的事情，更何况对象还是王将一直以来当作是神一样崇拜，他心爱的藤原白！

米国微微皱眉，觉得王将说的话真的是太夸张又无厘头。米国认真的思考着，还真的想不到王将为何会如此大动肝火的原因。就算是为了藤原白，想要替藤原白出头。但是米国想了好久，就是没有想到任何他做了对不起藤原白的事情的蛛丝马迹。

“你对小白做了那么过分的事情后，怎么还能这样大言不惭？你这个人真的是太可恶了！”王将越骂越气，不吐不快。

“王将，够了！别说了。你今天是怎么了？”藤原白急得不知如何是好。

难不成是因为当他假朋友的事情？  
但那件事情可是藤原白自己答应下来的，米国从来都没有逼迫过藤原白。

米国不耐烦的回话。“那些都是委员长自己答应下来的，关我什么事？我又没有拿着枪、拿着刀逼他！”

听到米国斩钉截铁的语气，藤原白的心不禁阵阵抽痛。  
虽然知道米国是无心之语，但藤原白还是控制不住心痛。

豆大般的雨点一滴一滴地从天空落下。

米国咬牙忍住身体的不适感，又道：“今天算你走运！”  
如果不是身体抱恙，米国绝对会动手将这个碍眼又啰嗦的男人给解决掉。

说完话，米国不再理会藤原白和王将，径自大步离开。

“喂！你就这样开溜了啊？！我们的账还没算完呢！”王将大喊。

“王将！你…！”藤原白着急地瞪着王将，然后又将目光瞟向米国在雨中疾步的背影。

下雨了。  
藤原白的眼眶也变得湿湿的。眼泪模糊了视线，融合在雨水里。

愤恨的瞪了王将一眼，藤原白负气的先行离去。

“小白、小白！你去哪儿？等等我啊！”王将心急地追上藤原白。


	24. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 24 王将的告白

藤原白一回到家中，就把自己反锁在房间内，不管王将说了多少的好听话，藤原白都不愿意开门让王将进去房间。藤原白的心绪很乱，现在的他真的好气王将，他也好困惑。藤原白不知道王将为什么要跟米国说那番话，藤原白无法了解王将这么做的理由。而最让藤原白心痛的是，米国说的那些话。藤原白只感觉心如刀割，泪水不受控制的往下流，一滴一滴落在他早已淌血的心上。恐怕被王将这么一闹，藤原白从此都无法和米国回到从前了吧？回到那段维系假友谊，但真心让藤原白感到满足的时光。

“小白！你快开门啊！小白！”王将心急如焚的不停敲门，几度还作势要撞门进去，但庆幸最后都被藤原白给喝阻了。

“小白… 你不要这样… 就算我错了好不好…你快开门啊！小白！快开门啊！”王将又用力敲了几下门。

藤原白缩在墙角，无力的把头靠着那有些冰冷的墙壁。滚烫的泪水溢出眼角，在他略微苍白的脸颊上留下一道道轨迹。布满阴霾的天气雷雨交加，雨声和雷声谱成大自然的交响曲，藤原白哽咽的哭泣声相较之下显得薄弱了许多。

“小白，我求你开门。好不好？我错了、我真的知道错了…你不要这样子…小白！”王将恨死自己了。他今天真的是吃错药了，不然又怎么会惹哭最心爱的小白呢？！王将暗自庆幸伯母现在并不在家中。不然要是被伯母撞见这种场面，只怕会感到担忧操心吧！因为从小到大，藤原白和王将就从来都没有吵过一次架。一次都没有。

“小白…不要讨厌我。求你不要讨厌我…” 王将一脸痛苦地捶打着房门，用近乎心碎的声音，道：“我错了。我不应该对斑目米国说那些话的… 小白，开门啊！我求你开门，好不好？”

“你要打我骂我都可以。只要你开门，以后不管你说什么，我都依你。小白！对不起。我真的错了，你开门啊！小白！”

藤原白听见王将的话，决了堤的泪水止也止不住。  
说什么都没有用了… 会被讨厌的吧！跟米国再也回不到从前了。

在藤原白的心里，其实他并不是真的责怪王将。虽然王将刚才的做法确实有些奇怪，就连说的话也莫名其妙的。但是，藤原白知道王将是关心他的，也因为在乎，所以会想为自己出头。所以，藤原白不怪王将，他知道这根本就不是王将的问题。

藤原白很清楚，真正的问题出在自己身上。  
米国就像是藤原白心里头的一个结，被打了死结，再也解不开了。

藤原白讨厌的是他自己，他怪的也是他自己。藤原白不想埋怨其他人，因为是他自己亲手造成今天这种局面的。藤原白只想放肆的大哭一场，发泄心中累积的所有情绪。如果再不趁机会为自己找个情绪宣泄管道的出口，藤原白真的不知道自己还能够硬撑多久。真的到极限了… 也不想再继续戴着面具过活了。真的很累人… 

如果可以，藤原白真的好想在米国面前做回自己。做回那个真实的自己，没有任何伪装的虚伪，更没有为了欺骗隐瞒的美丽谎言。会有那么一天吗？

藤原白也不知道哭了多久，门外王将担心的叫喊声却没有停止过。  
也许是哭累了吧！藤原白总算止住如泉涌般的泪水。

王将将耳朵靠在门上，费力地倾听另一端的动静声响。忽然间，门毫无预警的被开启。王将差点就随着打开的门跌进房里，幸好里头的人眼明手快的扶住王将。

“喂！”藤原白一脸残样，红肿的眼睛和鼻子，看起来很明显就是刚刚哭过的样子。

王将站稳脚步，尴尬地盯着藤原白。心中有千言万语想说，但真正面对面时，王将却说不出口。只能开口唤了一声平时叫惯的昵称。“小白…”

“我没事了，你回家吧！”藤原白哭肿的双眼看起来有些疲惫。

“对不起，我真的不是故意的。小白，我只想保护你。”王将懊恼地低下头，像是在忏悔自己的冲动。王将不敢直视藤原白的眼睛，因为他好怕会看见藤原白眼中的责怪和埋怨。

“算了，这也不能完全怪你。”藤原白很清楚自己也需要负上责任。

“小白… 刚才那个人…”

“嗯？”

“我说的是斑目米国… 我知道他欺负你，我只是想保护你而已，并不是故意要找他的茬。”王将鼓起勇气把真心话说出口。“原谅我好不好？不要再跟我生气了。”

“是谁跟你说他欺负我了？” 藤原白总算问出重点了。其实藤原白心里纳闷很久了。王将既不认识米国，怎么会一直对米国产生敌意？这真的太奇怪了。

“我…”王将想了一会儿，回答道：“总之我就是知道！我还知道他对你做了什么…”最后一句话，王将说得特别小声。

藤原白可没有听漏那句话。“他对我做了什么？”藤原白重复王将的话，困惑的表情一览无遗。“王将，你这话什么意思？”

“就是…就是…”王将犹豫着，到底该不该说出实情。藤原白长久以来费尽心思隐瞒的实情，要是王将此刻把话摊开来说，王将没有把握，也无法预计藤原白会有什么样的反应。藤原白会选择隐瞒，必有他自己的道理。王将现在揭穿的话，藤原白会作何感受？一定会大受打击吧？

“就是什么？说啊！”藤原白开始逼问王将。  
他今天一定要问个清楚，讨个明白！

“我…”王将无奈叹气。“小白，不管我做什么事，我都是为了你好。我要你知道，我要你相信我。”

藤原白扬起一丝苦笑。“我知道你很照顾我，可是…”

王将打断藤原白的话，接话道：“我只想要保护你。小白，让我保护你，让我照顾你。有我在，我不允许任何人欺负你，包括斑目米国！”

“你一直说米国欺负我。那你说啊！他是怎样欺负我了？你干嘛要一直对米国有成见？”

“我承认我讨厌那个人，但这些都跟成见没关系！”王将忍不住提高声量。一提到斑目米国那个人，王将就无法心平气和的冷静下来。情绪一次过涌上心头，王将竟脱口而出道：“他只是利用你、占你便宜罢了！他跟本都不顾你的感受！像他那种目中无人的混混，我不明白你为什么甘心一味的付出，甚至还出卖自己的身体！小白，我是在替你不值。你知不知道！”

“你、你说什么？”藤原白颤声问道。他感觉自己的心跳都快停止了。脑袋瞬间被炸开来，藤原白忘了该如何正常呼吸。

意识到自己的失言，王将懊悔不已。

“王将？！你早就知道了… 你是怎么知道的…不可能… 这不可能…我…”藤原白忽然觉得无地自容。在王将面前，藤原白觉得自己就像个小丑一样。花了那么多力气维持的好形象，在瞬间崩塌。“你这是在看我的笑话吗？既然都知道了，为什么不说…？”

“对不起…小白，我不是故意的。我没有要嘲笑你的意思，相反的，我想要保护你。”王将一把将藤原白拥入怀里，深情款款的说：“小白，我喜欢你。早在很久以前就喜欢上你了。我爱你，比任何一个人都爱你。我只要你开心，不管要我做什么，我都愿意。”

藤原白闻言，完全怔住了，久久无法回神。  
他绞尽脑汁思考着王将话中的含义，是否跟他理解出来的意思一样。

天哪… 王将这是在跟他告白吗？

藤原白一阵错愕，然后尝试挣脱出王将的拥抱。  
王将神情阴郁地看着藤原白，脸上的表情有些受伤。

气氛有些尴尬，不是普通的怪异。  
而藤原白的回复是…

“我想要一个人静一静。”  
藤原白此刻需要的是没有人打扰的宁静时刻。  
他想要独处思考，认真地想想这些完全脱离他认知的事情。

王将说他爱的人是… 我？！  
天啊！我不是在做梦吧？

王将苦恼不已，只能无力地点头。  
小白，你都可以为斑目米国做到这种地步，我也一定可以。你有你对那个人的痴心，我也有长久以来对你的痴情。就算是一辈子，我也等，因为等的人… 是你。

—————————————————————————————————————————

斑目家。  
今天对于斑目家来说，是个特别的日子。因为迎来了一个少见的稀客 - 圆谷纪夫是也！

纪夫到底是为了什么会来斑目家做客呢？  
这其中的原因自然跟国政脱离不了关系。

轰隆——  
雨夜。轰隆隆的闪电声不绝于耳，随之而来的是刺耳的尖叫声。

“啊啊啊——！”  
被吓得脸青唇白的纪夫在每次打雷的时候，就像是被电击电到一样浑身一怔。

“救命啊！这雷声好恐怖啊！太可怕了！”纪夫像个无尾熊似的抱着国政。

国政无奈的瞪着依偎在自己怀里的纪夫，认真地思考几秒钟之后，国政还是决定要让这只烦人的小猫咪离自己远一点。国政的动作利落，臂力惊人的他仅用了一只手，就把纪夫给拎走了。

纪夫泪眼汪汪的盯着国政，那副可怜兮兮的神情像是在埋怨国政的狠心。  
“那雷声那么可怕，你这个大块头让人抱一下也不可以噢？小气鬼！”

看着一脸哀怨的纪夫，国政平静的把话说完。  
“你还是离我远一点，免得待会儿又现出原形了。”

纪夫听见国政的陈述，只能无言以对。  
这男人真是不解风情！

被国政这个大木头气到都快的内伤的纪夫对着国政干瞪眼。  
国政倒也沉得住气，丝毫不把纪夫的怒气放在眼里。

纪夫气得跺脚发泄，现在的他连害怕的情绪都忘了，整颗心只被国政这个木头气到揪成一团。“臭国政！我讨厌你！你这个可恶的混蛋！”

国政重重地叹了一口气。“唉… 我在听着呢，想骂的话就尽管骂吧！”

“你——！”被国政这么一说，纪夫忽然间也不晓得该骂些什么了。

纪夫是应该生气的，他有充分的理由去生国政的气。如果不是因为国政那个大木头最近对他的态度突然转变得那么温柔，纪夫早就下定决心要跟国政断绝来往了。国政对纪夫的呵护，让纪夫糊里糊涂地就答应做国政的男人，甚至还答应来这里留宿。纪夫承认自己开始有点喜欢上国政了，对国政的好感也日益增加。但是喜欢归喜欢，有时候遇上这种情况时，纪夫实在是受不了国政这个呆头豹！

“啊啊啊啊——”纪夫闭眼，仰天呐喊当作发泄情绪。

国政用右手尾指轻搔耳朵，无动于衷的继续看着纪夫发出高分贝的噪音。  
直到纪夫喊累了，他也终于晓得要停下来休息片刻。

国政轻声说：“没力气了？要不要喝口水再继续喊？”国政摊了摊手，面上的表情看起来有些无辜，道：“不过我劝你还是不要喊了比较好，不然等会儿邻居上门投诉，我肯定不会包庇你的。”

纪夫一时无言，只能不停的用手猛拍自己的胸口顺气。  
真是气死人了！

综合纪夫对国政所有的认识与了解。最后，纪夫总结出来一个结论。  
“臭国政！你不是男人！”

国政很是淡定的挑高眉毛，他熟练地用手指勾掉自己架在鼻梁上的眼镜。  
他浅笑道：“咦？看来你对我的了解还不够深呢… ”竟然敢说他不是男人？看来这只小猫咪的脑袋果真不太好使。

国政故意挨近纪夫，用暧昧的口吻在纪夫的耳边吹着热气。  
“身为我未来的妻子，你怎么可以说出这么不了解我的话呢？我到底是不是男人，这个问题的答案，等你跟我上床后，我就会让你知道了。”

“你、你、你、你… …”纪夫伸出食指指着国政，却‘你’不出一个下文来。

国政带着玩味的笑容，慢慢的研究纪夫那七情上脸的多变化表情，心情是前所未有的愉悦。国政觉得上天待他不薄，这次他可谓是挖到宝了。国政不得不承认，纪夫这个罕见的先祖回神，在这么短的时间内，已经成功地占据他的心房了。

不同于刚才戏谑的语气，国政忽然正色道：“好了，不逗你了。赶紧进房间睡觉吧！明天还要上课呢！我的房间在那里。”国政一手叉腰，另一只手指向其中一个房门。

纪夫负气地说道：“你睡你的，我睡我的。我才不要跟你一起睡！”

“这房子就只有两间睡房。你不想跟我睡，难不成是要跟米国那个怪胎睡？”国政可不认为讨厌男人的米国会愿意跟纪夫共用房间。

“就算不跟米国学长睡，我可以睡客厅啊！”纪夫一屁股坐在长型沙发上，颇有决心霸占了沙发准备今晚当厅长的架势。

国政好笑地蹬着纪夫。“好啦，别闹了！快点回房间。”

“哼！”纪夫娇蛮地别过头，心想自己真是遇人不淑。今天他做了最笨的决定，就是答应跟国政这个呆头豹回家过夜。

国政原本还想多说些什么，但当他看见纪夫已经铁了心肠，横躺在沙发上后。看不过眼的国政再度摇头叹气，心中无奈至极。国政二话不说，打横抱起纪夫。纪夫毫无预警地被国政紧抱在怀，错愕又惊怔的纪夫无助地对国政拳打脚踢，试图阻止国政这种亲密的举动。

“给我安分点，不要乱动！”面对怀里那只不听话，一直在扭动的小猫咪，国政可是费了好大力气才能稳住自己的双手，防止纪夫从自己的臂弯跌下去。

经国政这么一喝，纪夫总算安分了那么一点点。  
没有继续打闹，但是纪夫还是免不了唇枪舌剑一番。

“快点把我给放下！喂！你听到没有啊？！”

国政没有回答，只是迈开长腿，走向自己的寝室。

纪夫见状反应更是激烈。  
他反抗地喊道：“你想干什么？！快点放我下来！喂！臭国政！放我下来！”

国政就这样任凭纪夫胡闹，也不多加解释。直到国政将纪夫放到柔软的床上，国政还贴心的将被单盖在纪夫的身上。纪夫睁大眼睛，用一种奇怪的眼神打量着国政。

国政说：“不要用那种眼神看着我。你该不会以为，我想要占你便宜吧？”

纪夫吞了一口唾液，但没有回话。因为国政说的是事实。

国政又接着道：“我说过暂时不会碰你，就一定不会碰你。你加点油，努力学会如何控制魂现。到时… 就算你想逃跑，我也不会再让你离开我的。”

纪夫眨眨眼，回想着国政的话，仔细地回想着，希望从中找出相关重点。  
这算是另类的表白吗？

“这房间今晚留给你。放心，我回到别处去睡。别再想了，早点休息。晚安。”国政果真说到做到。就这样头也不回的离开房间，没有继续逗弄纪夫。

纪夫躺在床上，静静地看着已经被关上的房门，心情久久无法释怀。  
国政这个人，真的让人看不透呢…

刚步出房间的国政神情一变，眼神里没有方才的柔情似水。现在的国政，犀利如炬的目光中只有某种复杂的情绪。国政走到窗边，遥望屋外的雨夜景色，心情是沉重的。

“那笨蛋是跑哪去了… …”  
国政转过头看着墙上挂着的时钟。  
算算时间，通常这种时候，打完工后也该回到家了吧？


	25. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 25 最后一次

藤原白觉得今天的自己真的经历了好多事情。  
一时之间，藤原白也不知道自己究竟是想怎样。

对于米国，藤原白选择逃避面对。可是现在的问题并不像之前一样那么简单。不仅仅是米国而已，现在的藤原白要面对的还有另外一个人。

藤原白蹲坐在靠近窗口的墙边。  
在他眼前的是两张泳池入门票，还有… 一条蛇皮制的手链。

藤原白忽然好像要当个缩头乌龟，这样的话，他就不会那么烦恼了。  
不管是米国还是王将，藤原白都不想要继续烦恼下去了。

该怎么选择呢？  
藤原白不懂得该如何去选，也根本不想去面对。

藤原白红着眼眶气恼地瞪着那两张入门票，自言自语的说道：“都是你不好！干嘛突然间说那么奇怪的话，害我现在这么困扰！”藤原白重重的叹了口气，然后生闷气似的把那两张碍眼的入门票随手夹在一本笔记本里头，眼不见为净。

解决了让人心烦的入门票，藤原白这回把视线转移到那条蛇皮制的手链上。  
“米国…”藤原白喃喃自语。“难道真的没希望了吗…？”

藤原白轻轻地把那条手链拿起来仔细察看。他的眼中充斥着悲伤的神情，还有深深的不舍与爱恋。藤原白思索了片刻，最后还是决定要斩草除根，把手链给丢了。只要不去看，不去想，问题就一定能迎刃而解。

藤原白知道这次是一定要下定决心做个了断。如果不这样做的话，大家都会很痛苦吧… 藤原白将手链拿着，然后将手伸到书桌旁的小垃圾桶上方。可是过了好久好久，藤原白还是没有任何动作。手链依旧紧握在他的手里，甚至用的力道还在不知不觉中逐渐加深，就像是在保护着心爱的物件，不想就这样轻易丢弃一样。

藤原白犹豫了。  
因为他真的狠不下心。

就在藤原白沉思之际，一道清脆的手机提示声划破了室内的宁静。藤原白被吓了一跳，一时不察手一滑，手链毫无预警地掉进小垃圾桶里。藤原白从错愕中醒来，神色慌张的赶紧在垃圾桶里头一阵摸索。也没花上多少功夫，藤原白便顺利地找回差点丢失的手链。虽然找回了手链，但是藤原白并没有想象中快乐，反而有些惆怅。

想找回手链是轻而易举的事情，但是要得到一个人的爱与关注，可就没有想象中简单。  
爱情就像是让人无法抗拒的毒药，而放下是解毒的唯一途径。

真的无法继续了…  
藤原白又沉默了半晌，只是静静地看着手链发呆。

像是过了一世纪那么长的时间，藤原白才动作缓慢的再次将握着手链的手，移到小垃圾桶上方。这一次，藤原白没有再犹豫。纵使他有多么的不舍，他还是办到了。因为藤原白知道，梦总有一天是要醒的，况且他已经做了好久的梦了。梦醒了，是时候回到现实，让他对自己能有个交待。

蛇皮制的手链掉入垃圾桶里，伴随着藤原白晶莹剔透的泪珠一起滑落。

“再见了，米国…”这一刻开始，都结束了。  
藤原白勇敢地拭去眼角的泪光和双颊残留 的泪痕，这将是他最后一次为米国那个人流泪。

藤原白慢慢地站起身，然后走到床边，拿起还发着亮光的手机。  
待看清简讯内容后，藤原白迅速的冲出房间，飞奔下楼。

—————————————————————————————————————————

听着屋外轰隆作响的雷声和滴滴答答的雨声，藤原白半信半疑的胡乱思考着。

这有可能吗？明明就已经相隔了那么长一段时间。  
就在他准备放弃做梦的同时，这… 真的有可能吗？

屋外始终没有听闻任何动静，藤原白的心里有些着急。藤原白站立不安的在客厅来回徘徊，不时注意着屋外的一切动静。也不知道过了多久，藤原白敏锐的察觉到屋外有一阵细微的声响。藤原白兴奋地打开门，却不见半个人影。心急的藤原白不管二十一的走出门外，不死心的不停张望，却见到一只黑猫利落的轻跃上屋檐的柱子。

“喵呜～”黑猫发出惹人怜爱的猫叫声。

藤原白呼出一口气，心中一阵失落。  
他自嘲地笑了笑。天真的他真的好傻，怎么还会以为这是真的呢？就算是真的，他也不应该表现得那么开心的。既然都决定放弃了，就要打住这种荒谬的念头才行。

藤原白难掩失望的正要转身回屋内时，在不远处的路口转角处，却出现了一道高大的人影。这一回，藤原白非常确定自己并非是因为过度思念而产生的幻觉。不论藤原白劝了自己多少次要放手，但做不到的话，一切都是枉然。

被雨水淋得全身透湿的男人疾步地朝藤原白走来。  
藤原白的泪水早已不争气的滑落脸庞，模糊了他的视线。

“你真的来了… 你真的来了…”藤原白哽咽地说着话，心中那复杂的情绪也不知道是喜还是忧。但有一点他能肯定的就是，他真的不想就这样轻易的放手。藤原白几乎是用尽全力拥抱着全身带着冰冷湿意的那个像神一样存在的男人——斑目米国。主宰着藤原白喜怒哀乐的那个男人。藤原白沉醉在久违的结实怀抱中，他的心跳奔驰得飞快，他不确定他是否承受得住，还是会就此抵挡不住陷入昏厥。

“冷… 求你…温暖我…”  
失魂的米国不断的低声重复着这几个单词，冷得发颤的音节带着激烈的渴求。

藤原白抬眸仔细端详米国刚毅俊美的轮廓。  
米国虽然处在梦游状态，但是眼睛依旧是睁开的他，看起来就像是清醒的一样。

“这真的是你想要的吗？”藤原白问。  
就算他知道现在的米国根本就是失神状态，但是藤原白还是想问。虽然显得多此一举，但总比完全没有征求过别人的意见还来得好吧！

梦游中的米国完全没有自主能力，只能不停的重复说着同样的话。  
“好冷…抱我…温暖我…”

藤原白敛下眼睫，轻声说：“原谅我吧，米国。”

米国冷得直打哆嗦，然后在藤原白的带领下，慢慢地走进屋里。

藤原白的睡房内。  
赤|裸|交|缠在一块儿的两个阳刚躯体。

爱，是什么？  
是情|欲的索求还是痴恋的延伸情感？同生共死的境界？

藤原白分不清自己对米国的白是属于哪一种，但是他知道自己就像是站在悬崖边，已经没有后路可退了。藤原白知道不能再继续这样下去，可是他却阻止不了一而再，再而三跟米国发生关系。

藤原白发出娇喘声，慢慢的调整自己因方才激烈的床上运动而变得不平稳的气息。米国安稳地拥着藤原白入睡，那恬静的睡颜像孩子般温和近人，不若清醒时那样气势凌人。藤原白伸出手指轻轻地抵在米国的唇瓣上，眼神流露出一丝哀伤却甜蜜的笑意。

“我决定要放开你了。米国，过了今晚之后… 你就自由了。”

藤原白动作轻柔的用手轻抚米国结实壮硕的胸肌，然后手慢慢地移向米国刻在身上的刺青。米国的左臂上黑色的刺青，看起来有点像是鳄鱼的图案；而右肩臂上的则是蛇的刺青。

鳄鱼和蛇啊… 都是冷血动物。

有时候藤原白真的不明白，为什么米国会想要在身上刻上这么可怕的图腾。尖牙利齿的鳄鱼和吐信中的蛇，这两种看起来就绝非善类的生物。

米国无意识地调整睡姿，将藤原白搂得更紧了。藤原白便不敢轻举妄动，就这样僵直着身子被动的让米国抱着，深怕一个不小心会吵醒熟睡中的米国。

藤原白露出醉人的微笑。  
安心的睡吧！我会守护你的。

—————————————————————————————————————————

一道震耳欲聋的响雷划破天际，纪夫从睡梦中惊醒过来。

“啊——！”

纪夫睁开眼，发现自己处在陌生的环境后，先是一怔。后来慢慢回想起自己正在国政家留宿后，这才安下心来。不过夜里的雷声那么可怕，独自呆在诺大的房间里感觉特别的可怕。纪夫卷缩在大床上，有些不安和害怕。

不过说来也奇怪，他刚才喊了那么大声的尖叫声，国政那家伙怎么可能一点反应都没有。照常理来说，国政应该会进来探看自己是不是发生了什么事，好歹也会过来表示关心的吧？这说起来也太奇怪了。

纪夫轻手轻脚地步出房门，然后开始探险之旅。  
过分安静的室内空荡荡的，一个人影都没有。

“国政？国政…”纪夫不由自主地感觉害怕。

一直到确认客厅、厨房、厕所、甚至就连米国的房间都是空无一人的时候，纪夫着急地都快哭了。他一定是还在做梦。要不然怎么三更半夜的，屋子里怎么可能只有他这个过来借宿做客的客人在。

“国政！国政！”纪夫越喊越大声。“米国学长！你们跑哪儿去了？”

就在这时，屋外传来一阵阵声响。生性胆小的纪夫吓得脸青唇白的，只能愣愣地站在原地，然后睁大眼睛瞪着门的方向。该不会是小偷吧？还是… 阿飘？

是开锁声。  
纪夫微微皱眉，看来那个人是有钥匙的。

门慢慢的被打开。  
进来的人是… 

看清了进来的人是谁后，纪夫心急地马上扑过去。  
“国政！”

国政没料到纪夫会来这么一招，吓得愣在原地。  
“喂！你半夜不睡觉，站在这里吓人做么？”

“我吓人？哼！明明吓人的人是你，好不好？”纪夫不置可否。

国政无奈地摇摇头，没有继续跟纪夫斗嘴。  
“既然醒来了，就快点帮忙吧！”

“帮什么忙？”纪夫呆头呆脑的发问，定睛一看，终于后知后觉的发现另外一个人物的存在。“你大半夜的外出，原来是去找情夫了？！”

“什么情夫？”国政愕然地面对纪夫无中生有的指控。

“哪，你自己看！就是他啊！”纪夫愤恨地指着米国肩上扛着的一个男人。“竟然还敢把他带回家？你真的是太过分了！”

“你到底在说什么啊？”国政重重地叹了口气，然后用一只手捂住纪夫喋喋不休的嘴巴。“我现在没有时间跟你解释太多。总之你乖乖地帮我把门锁上，有什么事我们待会儿再说。”

国政说完话就要走掉，但是纪夫说什么也不肯就这样放人。  
“我才不要！我和他，你只能选一个人！有他就没有我！”

国政知道纪夫这小不点一定是误会了。  
“嘘… ”国政伸出食指抵在唇边，示意纪夫噤声。“你说话小声点，不要吵醒米国了。”

“米、国…？”

“废话，不然你以为我背着的是谁？”

“呃…嘿嘿… …”纪夫尴尬地笑了笑。

“去帮我把门锁上关好，谢啦！”  
国政轻轻拍了纪夫的头两下，然后背着米国往睡房的方向走去。

纪夫呆呆地遵照国政的指示完成任务，接着便快步地冲进米国的房间那里去找国政问个清楚。

“喂，国… 政… ！”纪夫一进到房里，就被国政充满提醒意味的眼神吓到，赶紧噤了声。

“对不起，我忘了…”纪夫走到床边，很是抱歉地搔搔头。  
一时心急，他倒是忘了米国还在睡觉。

“没关系。”国政淡淡地瞟了纪夫一眼后，又将注意力放回米国的身上。

“米国学长怎么了吗？”纪夫迟钝的感觉到气氛有些怪怪的。

国政沉默了许久后，才缓缓道来：“没事，他只是睡着了。我们回房吧！”

国政替米国把被子盖好，然后又帮米国开了暖气，贴心地关上灯后，这才安心地退出房间。纪夫默默地看着国政一连串的举动，心里头升起一种怪异的情感。

“我知道外面正在下雨啦！不过你把暖气调得那么高温，没关系吗？”才在里头呆了不到几分钟，纪夫已经热得出汗了。

国政无奈地叹口气，道：“你的问题可真多啊！口不渴吗？”

纪夫嘟起小嘴，好像对国政的说法不是很满意。

国政扬起温柔的笑意。“夜深了，你快回房间睡觉吧！”

“喂，你还没回答我的问题。”

“你刚才问了那么多问题，我要怎么回答啊？”国政摸摸纪夫的头，安抚道：“乖，先回房去。有什么事，明天再说。”

纪夫看了国政的房门一眼，又说：“我睡你的房间，那你呢？”

“客厅。”国政斩钉截铁的回答。

“那怎么行？”纪夫的反应特别大。

“为什么不行？”国政好笑的看着纪夫。

“我是客人，你是主人耶！让你睡客厅，感觉怪怪的，好像是我在欺负你一样。”纪夫实话实说。

“嗯，这么说也对。不然，你说该怎样办？难不成要让我跟你同房吗？”国政故意趁机出言调戏纪夫，然后笑容满面地等待着纪夫的拒绝叫骂声。

怎料，纪夫却说了让国政意想不到的答案。

“好啊！我们一起睡！”纪夫几乎是脱口而出的说道，省略了麻烦的思考。

意识到国政露出错愕的神情，纪夫慌忙地解释。  
“打雷声很可怕，我只是不想要一个人呆在房间里。” 

国政微微一笑，并不是特别介意。  
国政没有回答，只是拉着纪夫回房间，用行动说明了一切。


	26. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 26 依赖

铃——铃——  
恼人的闹钟铃声异常刺耳。

米国迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在熟悉的大床上。深深的吸了一口气，沉重的脑袋让米国不禁皱起眉头。米国一手扶额，略显吃力的坐起身子，然后将视线瞟向不远处的窗口。窗外绵绵细雨的景色，让米国脸上的表情蒙上一层阴霾。

闹钟铃声持续的响着，米国全身乏力地盯着不远处的闹钟。原本想移动身体，却发现此刻全身软绵绵的，只能虚弱地瘫在一边。明明仅相隔几步之遥，现在却感觉像是在几千万里之外的遥远距离。闹钟发出的噪音很吵，米国厌恶地瞪着闹钟。“吵死人了！”

“是啊，还真是吵死人了。”  
房门不知何时被打开，穿着校服的国政慢条斯理地走了进来。

米国看着国政，无力的向后倒去，靠着身后的墙，连吵嘴的力气都没有了。

国政顺手将闹钟按掉，恢复了早晨原有的清静。  
“外面还在下雨，你还好吧？”

米国懒得说话，只是歪着头，斜眼白了国政一眼当作回答。  
简直就是在说废话嘛！

国政无奈的搔了搔头，接着道：“我会帮你请假的，你就给我老实地呆在家里好好休息。”

国政忍不住叨念了一长串叮咛的话，米国只是闭目养神不语，也不知道有没有把国政的话给听进去。这时，又有一个人影窜进房间。

“米国学长早安！”纪夫精神奕奕地冲着米国打招呼。

见到意料之外的人出现在自己房间，米国毫不掩饰自己的惊喜之情。  
“咦？这种时候你怎么会在这里的？！”米国一脸狐疑地打量着纪夫，最后像是想到了什么一样，脸上的表情都变得有些暧昧。“啊… 我知道了。你昨晚该不会是在这里过夜吧！”不是问句，因为米国几乎可以从纪夫那红得像苹果的脸蛋看出一些端倪。

“呃…这个嘛…”纪夫支支吾吾了半晌，就是想不到该如何回答。一想到他和国政两人昨夜一起在同一张大床上相拥入眠，纪夫的双颊不禁泛起红晕。

“真想不到你们两个的进度这么快，竟然连床都已经上了。”米国啧啧称奇，亏他还一直在为纪夫那个笨蛋学生和国政那只呆头豹担心，看来都是瞎操心了。

“呃…其实… 我和国政还没有…还没有…”纪夫慌张的摇手摆头，赶紧跟国政撇清关系。“米国学长你别乱猜，我和国政才不是你想的那种关系！”

国政无奈的重重叹气，心情是复杂的，即无奈又有点伤感。  
“喂！跟我上床有这么丢人吗？就算我们还没有进阶到‘全垒打’的程度，但也用不着这样急着否认吧？”

“嗄？噢… …”纪夫无辜地低着头，也不知道该如何接话。

米国微微皱眉，细眯着眼睛用古怪的眼神盯着尴尬不语的国政和纪夫看。“这么说来，原来你们什么都还没有做啊？”真没想到国政也会有‘盖棉被，纯聊天’的一天，看来纪夫真的是国政的克星。

国政和纪夫相视一看，接着很有默契的各自低头叹气。  
米国看在眼里，心情也是百感交集。

米国宽慰道：“反正床也上了，接下来的事就顺其自然好了。那一方面，总是急不来的。”做爱做的事情，时间和气氛永远都是关键。

国政闻言忍不住抬手打断米国接下来的话。  
“够了，你就别再瞎操心了。与其关注我和纪夫的事情，你还是花多点时间照顾好自己，省得我又得劳心劳力的。现在加上纪夫这么大麻烦，如果连你也出事，我就真的不知道怎么办了。”

一听到话题扯回自己身上，米国脸色一沉。  
“别啰嗦，我知道怎样照顾好自己。”

“哼！照顾自己？”听到米国这么肯定的回答，国政冷不防不屑地哼了一声。“那敢问你昨晚是怎么照顾自己的？”

昨晚？糟糕！怎么会连一点印象也没有呢？  
米国用手指轻揉眉心，皱眉的神情看起来有些痛苦。

“我去打工了…”米国轻声低语，仔细地搜索存放在回忆铁盒的影像片段。可是不知怎么的，他唯一能想起的地方，是他打工的居酒屋。“外头的雨一直下…然后…”

“然后呢？”国政双手环在胸前，等待着米国的回答。

“然后… ”后来到底怎么了？发生什么事了？  
米国一脸迷茫，抬头盯着国政。“是你送我会来的？”  
真是的，竟然又是连一点记忆都回想不起来。每次发病就好像得了失忆症一样。

国政没有正面回答，反问道：“连昨晚的事情都想不起来的人，还敢大言不惭说能照顾好自己？也太没说服力了吧！”

米国抿唇不语，懒得跟国政争辩下去。

感觉到斑目家两兄弟的对话散发着怪异的气氛，被晾在一旁许久的纪夫终于忍不住插话道：“你们…是怎么了？难道… 是米国学长生病了？”

“是啊！这家伙已经病入膏肓没得救了。”国政丢下简单的一句话，然后拉着纪夫就往外走。

“喂！国政，你到底在说什么啊？话都没说完，你要拉我去哪里？国政！”纪夫不满地推打国政。

“去上学了！”国政完全不予理会，只是话中有话的朗声道：“既然有人嫌自己命长，又不喜欢我多管闲事，那我也懒得继续操心了。”嘴上虽然这么说，但国政却还是无法掩饰自己对米国这个兄弟的关心。临出门前，国政不放心的回头望了米国一眼。那种眼神流露出来的是紧张和担心，还有诉不尽的无奈。

跟国政当了十几年的家人，米国当然很清楚国政的脾气。米国没有说话，只是静静地看着国政。短暂的眼神交流，一切尽在不言中。国政和纪夫离开房间后，米国懒懒地躺回床上仰望天花板，耳边传来一阵细微的开门声响。

国政和纪夫出门了。  
空荡荡的家，独剩下孤零零的米国。

窗外的雨还在持续下着。  
米国轻轻闭上眼，浑浊的脑袋又想起了很久以前的那一天。

这种时候，要是那只狼能呆在自己身边的话，那该有多好啊？  
米国幻想着自己此刻正被那只狼抱在怀里，暖暖的温度，让人感到舒适的柔软毛发，令人心情平和的气息。渐渐的，那只狼模糊的脸孔，慢慢地被拼凑起来变成完整的五官轮廓。

委员长。  
对着米国笑得格外温柔的委员长。

“怎么会是他？！”  
米国猛然睁开眼睛惊呼出声。

不可能的。这是不可能的事情！  
米国大口大口的喘息着，样子像是受到了不小的惊吓。

是他。那只狼怎么可能会是他呢？！  
明明就是一只讨人厌的猴子。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国就如藤原白所预料的一样，又一次缺席了。藤原白并没有感到多大的惊讶，毕竟这种天气向来都会对米国造成很大的影响。可是藤原白终究还是会担心，也不知道米国现在的情况怎样？身体还好不好？

衔接两幢大楼的空中桥梁。  
是藤原白和国政习惯约见面的老地方。

藤原白沉思之际，国政不知不觉已经来到了藤原白的面前。

“昨晚谢谢你了。”除了这个，国政想不到该说些什么。  
这句话，国政也不知道已经重复说了多少遍。

“不用。米国他…没事了吧？”藤原白低头，轻轻用食指推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，刻意地避开了国政的视线。

“暂时情况算是稳定了。”

“那就好。”

国政倚靠着围在玻璃窗旁的栏杆，不再拐弯抹角，直接开门见山的问道：“特地约我来这是为了什么事？”

藤原白顿了顿，眼神黯淡了下来。

“一定很累人吧！”看见藤原白这幅模样，不善于安慰人的国政叹了一口气，忍不住建议道：“我看干脆告诉米国实情好了，这样下去也不是办法。”一进入梅雨季节，米国恐怕会天天往藤原白的家跑。这正是国政所担心的。尽管藤原白不曾抱怨，不过这种在米国失神梦游下维持的肉体关系，总是不正常的。

国政耐心地等着藤原白的回答。他以为藤原白会像往常以往说句没关系，又或者不嫌累地说着维护米国的话。可惜等了好久，藤原白都没有任何动静。这样的藤原白太过反常了。国政不禁微微皱眉，心中升起不好的预感。

终于，藤原白开口了。  
但是却抛下了一颗炸弹给国政。

迟疑了一会儿，藤原白鼓起勇气说：“对不起，国政君。从今天开始，我以后都不会再帮忙了。”

“你说什么？”国政很清楚自己没什么资格和立场询问这句话，他根本就不应该表现得如此惊讶，因为一开始米国从来都不是藤原白应该负起的责任。

“对不起… 我真的累了，不想再继续这样下去了。”藤原白轻声说。“这段时间，我会到朋友的家中借宿。”藤原白不想留在家中的唯一理由是，他好害怕自己又会不舍心软让米国进屋。就这样铁下心肠，也许对大家来说都是一件好事。

国政从错愕中恢复理智，无奈的点头叹气。  
“唉… 我知道了。你不必道歉，错不在于你。还有，谢谢你… 这两年多来，多亏你照顾米国。”

藤原白只能苦笑回应，向国政微微欠身之后，便快步地离开。脚下的步伐越来越快、越来越急。藤原白克制住了自己，忍住了想跟国政澄清刚才说的那些话都只是一时的冲动。再不快点走掉的话，藤原白真的好怕自己会舍不得，舍不得跟米国在黑夜降临后才开始的亲密联系。

国政看着藤原白逃跑似的背影，心情显得异常沉重。国政真心佩服藤原白的毅力和勇气，如果换作是他，肯定无法坚持这么久。天晓得这两年多来，藤原白是以怎样的心情呆在米国身边的。为藤原白感到庆幸，至少他终于下定决心，有勇气做出这个决定。但同一时间，国政无法欺骗自己。少了藤原白的帮忙，米国那家伙接下来可有苦头吃了。

在寒冷的雨夜里，不会再有人义务帮忙当米国的取暖器。  
国政是真的开始担心了，只希望这一切都是他多虑的。

—————————————————————————————————————————

预料中的雨夜。  
好冷。真的好冷。

米国裹着厚重的大棉袄，卷缩在床上一角。  
仅剩的意志力支撑着他保持清醒，但恐怕单靠意志力是不够的。

如果现在能躲在女人堆里取暖，一定是件很幸福的事。米国闭上眼幻想着，自己像尊贵的王者一样，被一群千依百顺的听话女人舒服的服侍着。女人们独有的体香起了镇定地作用，原本冰冷的手脚和身体都被女人炙热的体温给温暖起来了。体内不知名的欲|火慢慢被撩起，饥渴的欲望变得一发不可收拾。紧接着，米国与女人们想当然的不浪费一分一秒时间，展开曼妙的律动，然后一起享受如抵达天堂般愉悦的快感。

这是一场没有筹码的赌注。米国一直都很清楚，弱者是没有选择权利的。他不会去埋怨天、埋怨地、更不会去埋怨任何人。米国只会认命地接受这一切，这个从一开始就已经是不公平的赌局。

米国就这样静静地倒在床上，渐渐地陷入无意识状态。这样的情况下，米国都不会存在任何记忆。所以他恐怕永远都不会知道，失神后的他又一次流离到外头，惯性地跑去藤原白的家。冰冷的大雨将他淋成落汤鸡，刺骨的寒风像锥子一样钻进他的身体，一次又一次毫不留情地冲击他的体力。可是他却凭着过人毅力，支撑到了藤原白的家门前。只可惜的是，这一次，这个家的大门不再为他而开。就在米国就快要被低温击垮的那一刹那，一双强壮的臂弯及时扶住了他。

斑目家。

不知过了多长时间，米国从黑暗中恢复了一丝神智。他稍微清醒过来后，发现自己正躺在一个男人的怀里。正常来说，米国一定会不管三七二十一直接把那个男人大卸八块聊表心意。但眼下是少数属于不正常的时候，基于两大要点，所以米国并没有这么做。

第一，现在的米国虽然清醒了，但身体状况还是非常虚弱。  
第二，那个拥着米国的男人不是别人，而是一个叫做斑目国政的呆头花豹。

“放开我…”米国用沙哑虚弱的声音发出抗议。

因为担心米国的状况，而一直处在半梦半醒阶段的国政听到突如其来的熟悉声音，唇边扬起淡淡的笑意。“你可终于醒了。”

“我叫你放开我…”米国神情略显痛苦的不断挣扎，不过国政却依旧不为所动。

“你有本事的话就推开我，其余的总归一句话办不到。”  
当然，国政可不认为现在的米国会有力气与他抗衡。

知道以自己此刻狼狈的状况敌不过国政，米国索性放弃挣扎，改用言语攻击。  
“你知不知道被一个男人抱着的感觉有多恶心啊？”

“你以为我喜欢抱着你啊？也不想想你自己有多重！要不是怕你的体温又下降，我才懒得理你咧！”国政不甘示弱的反击。

米国欲要开口反驳之时，却忽然痛苦皱眉微闭眼睛，看起来似乎在承受磨人的煎熬。国政见状，立刻收紧手臂，让米国更贴近自己的胸膛。

“没事吧？还很辛苦吗？”国政小心翼翼地护着米国，深厚的兄弟情谊可不是伪装出来的。米国没有说话，只是将头抵在国政的胸口闭目养神片刻。国政又一次拉紧厚重的棉袄，确保米国有妥善的被保护着。

梅雨季节，米国最痛恨的时段。这种长命雨，不会这么快停止的。说不定这一连几天的都会这样下个不停。米国睁开眼睛看了窗外的景色一眼，用平淡的语气说道：“不用管我，你也累了，去休息吧！”

“别说傻话了，这种时候我不会丢下你一个人的。”国政说着话，感觉到怀里的人发抖的身躯，加重力道又把米国搂得更紧了。

米国讪笑道。“哼！看来你的恋兄情结越来越严重了。”

国政撇撇嘴，表情有些不自在。“随你怎么说，反正不管怎样，我都一定会遵守誓言的。”国政可不会无端端的对每个兄弟都好，大概整个家中，就只有米国有这种福利罢了。

誓言啊…  
米国不禁回忆起多年前的某个雨天。

那时候还是小孩子的他们兄弟俩，因为贪玩竟然瞒着家中大人，偷偷地跑到家附近去游玩。结果突如起来的一场大雨，让米国陷入昏迷。年幼的国政还小不懂事，当时真的完全被吓傻了，只能无助地抱着米国孱弱的身躯哭喊。所幸没过多久，发现两人离家的大人们追寻而至，这才赶得及救了米国一命。就在那天的晚上，国政跟米国发誓，只要有他在，就一定不会让米国遭遇任何危险。那件事虽然已经相隔好久好久，但国政至今依然无法忘记差点就要失去米国的可怕经历。

米国全身乏力地躺靠着国政，缓缓说道：“不知怎么的，今天感觉特别难受呢…”不再故作坚强，米国据实以告。

国政微微皱眉，这其中的原因只有他最清楚。“没事，你休息吧！我会一直陪着你的。”  
米国个性向来强硬又不爱示弱，会这么说表示他的忍耐力真的到极限了。

米国轻轻闭上眼睛，不知不觉地又睡去了。  
国政却始终不敢松懈下来，就怕米国会有什么闪失。

在黑夜中显得吵杂的雨声持续下着，国政望着窗外的雨景，开始认真地思考着一个重要问题。其实就算米国不说，国政也发现了。跟往常一样的雨夜，虽然低温会让米国感到难受。但若跟以往的经验比较起来的话，今天米国的情况真的有些不一样了，看起来好像更为严重。

国政不禁联想到了一个可能性。  
难道是… 米国对藤原白的体温产生依赖了吗？


	27. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 27 原点

已经过了四天了，米国却还是没有回来学校上课。藤原白静静地凝望窗口，外边正下着雨。接近放学的时刻，时钟却好像是坏了一样，等待的时间过得特别漫长。

叩、叩！  
力道适中的敲门声，伴随一道熟悉的声音。  
“抱歉，打扰了。”

藤原白下意识的抬头，看见国政慢慢地走向站在教室前方的老师。国政很少会出现在这里，通常他不是过来找米国，就一定是特地来帮米国请假的。藤原白怔怔地看着国政，桌子底下的双手紧握成拳。自从前天藤原白向国政诉说不想再帮助米国的意愿后，国政真的遵守诺言没有再为米国的事而来打扰藤原白的生活。

说真的，藤原白好不习惯。他无法适应少了米国介入的新生活，那种感觉不是普通的怪异。藤原白总会觉得自己是否遗漏了某些重要的事情没做还是忘了哪些步骤。这两天的日子过得特别单调，仿佛整个世界都变成黑白灰色。尽管藤原白想要重新展开新生活，忘掉米国重新过活，但是他却… … 变得不再像他自己了。想要尝试着回到不认识米国之前的生活，藤原白努力地把专注力放在学业上。可是，不管做什么事情，都好像提不起劲来。藤原白觉得他的人生缺少了什么似的，变得不再完整。

铃——铃——  
放学的钟声终于响起了。

按照惯例帮米国转交请假信和病假单后，国政便准备要离去。藤原白犹豫了好久，咬牙忍住内心那股想要追上去喊住国政的冲动。理智告诉藤原白不能这样做，但是藤原白无法压抑自己疯狂的思念和那些储藏在心中快要爆棚的疑问。最后，藤原白还是追出去了。藤原白心里有好多话想问国政，当然，全部的问题都跟米国脱离不了关系。

“国政君，请你等一等！”

听到叫唤声，国政转过身，就看见藤原白站在自己面前。那焦虑的神情看起来像是被什么事情困扰一样。国政微微点头示意，礼貌地轻声问道：“原来是藤原啊！有事吗？”

“呃… 那个…我…”藤原白瞬间得了严重口吃症，不知道要怎样才能把完整的话说完。“我…我… …”

国政听得一楞一楞的，一头雾水的他无奈叹了口气后，主动出声询问。“是想问关于米国的事情吧！”毕竟除了米国，他们之间也没有什么特别交集了。

“嗯…”藤原白尴尬的笑了笑，在心里感谢国政的主动。要不然继续让他‘我…我…我…’下去，都不知道要等到何年何月才能把完整的话说完。

藤原白迟疑了一会儿，紧张地问道：“他… 还好吗？”

国政欲言又止，思考了半晌后，却始终保持沉默。  
藤原白察觉到国政的严肃神情，心中的不安开始躁动。

“难道… 是有什么不好的事情吗？他… 到底怎样了？病得很厉害吗？”藤原白知道自己不该多事，但他却忍不住想要知道米国的情况。就算是同班同学也好，普通朋友也罢，见到熟识的人请假多天，照理说都应该表示关心的。藤原白如此说服自己。

“唉… …”国政闻言又叹了一口长气，然后用平淡的口吻对着藤原白，说：“藤原，我很感激你这么关心米国。不过… 为了你们两个好，我看你就别再搅和进来了。”国政当然知道藤原白对米国的情感，但也因为如此国政才能了解当时的藤原白是下了多大的决心，才决定以后都不再帮助米国，想要摆脱米国活出新的自我。所以，一直作为米国和藤原白之间的中间人，国政觉得自己有义务必须要帮助藤原白走出米国的阴影。

国政的话就像是一面看不见的墙，硬生生将藤原白与米国的距离拉开得更远。

藤原白睁大双眸看着国政，完全怔住了。  
那天是他自己要求的，是他主动提出要远离米国的。他自己开口说不想要再继续收留米国，不愿意再继续帮忙米国。所以，现在的他又有什么资格去插手管米国的事情呢？

“国政君… 我… …”

“就这样放手吧！”国政真心的劝说。“不用担心米国，我会照顾他的。”

国政当然知道自己的口才不好，说的话会比较直白，也许不是那么中听。但是他还是要说，他必须说。这都是为了米国和藤原白好。他们这两个人的孽缘，既然都不会有任何结果，就趁现在一刀两断吧！不然时间拖得越久，造成的伤害只会越大。

藤原白强忍泪水的低下头，国政见状也很无奈，不懂该如何安慰。因为是放学时刻，赶着回家的人潮开始涌现。国政看了四周围一眼，不禁也感到有些难为情。藤原白一脸哀伤，和他站在一块儿的国政看上去就像是欺负藤原白的人一样。大家都把好奇的目光锁定在他们俩人身，而国政也成了大家指指点点的对象。

“国政，你怎么还在这里啊？不是说好要一起去医院看米国学长的吗？”这时刚好走过来的纪夫迟钝的没有发现周围的情况，径自对着国政说话。

国政一见到纪夫，就好像见到救世主一样开心。  
“你来了正好，我们快走！”

纪夫的忽然出现，虽然让藤原白感到惊讶。但更让藤原白在意的是纪夫刚才说的那番话。“医院？难道米国他住院了？”

听见藤原白的询问，国政闭紧嘴巴，不敢再胡乱说话。现在说的越多，藤原白只怕又会陷进去。到时候，一定会造成更多的问题。国政心里头的想法千旋百转，但可惜不会读心术的纪夫并不知道。

纪夫把视线转移到藤原白身上，微笑着打招呼。  
“我记得你，你是米国学长的朋友！你也要一起去医院探望米国学长吗？”

国政闻言一怔，赶紧捂住纪夫的嘴巴，不让纪夫有机会随便发言。  
“藤原，从现在开始，我会盯紧米国，不会让他再去打扰你。所以… 你就放下他吧！”

说完话，国政朝藤原白微微欠身，眼神中带着歉意地感激。  
藤原白没有说话，只是沉浸在自己的思绪。

难道嘴里说着要放下，就真的能放下吗？也许就如国政说的一样… 是时候放手了。藤原白真的感觉好矛盾，他知道不能再这样下去了，可是一听到米国住院的消息，那一种几乎要窒息的感觉又是怎么一回事？

所有的事情好像都在瞬间回到了原点。国政倒是提醒了藤原白一点，那就是… 米国和他，永远都不会有结果。因为他们根本就是完全不同世界的人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国躺在斑类的单人病房内，显得疲惫无神的双眼没有焦距的盯着白色天花板看。空空的脑袋一片空白，米国现在什么都不想做，只想懒懒地这样躺着休息。这些天拜梅雨季节所赐，米国就好像变成废人一样，什么事都做不了。米国真的很讨厌医院，要不是国政坚持，米国根本就不想要踏进这里半步。

最近不知道怎么回事，米国感觉自己的身体状况越来越差。若跟以往相比起来，这次的梅雨季节对米国来说就只能用‘惨烈’二字来形容。这种感觉真的是糟透了，米国从来都没有感觉身子会这么虚弱过。这几天病发时，所承受的痛苦都比以前遇过的还要严重。有几次米国甚至还以为自己的小命就快要保不住了。

以前都依靠女人来调节体温的米国，不知怎么的，从前天病发时开始竟然意外的发现，女人的体温不再对他起作用了。不懂为什么这次的梅雨季节，米国的发病情况比以往的都还要严重，就连窝在女人堆里过夜，也不见得有多大帮助。跟女人们干完那档事后没多久，米国的体温又自动降至危险水平。无法让体温保持在30摄氏度以上，米国的生命也受到威胁。国政知道后，二话不说把米国送进医院。

病房的门缓缓地被推开。

“你们来了啊…”米国有气无力的轻声说。

“米国学长！”一见到病恹恹的米国，纪夫心急地跑到床边，关心的问道：“你醒啦？身体感觉怎样？”

米国没有回答纪夫的问题，只是面无表情地看着国政。  
“我要出院。”

听到米国的要求，国政根本懒得开口搭理。反倒是纪夫紧皱眉头，立刻出声劝阻。  
“米国学长，你的身体这么虚弱，怎么能出院呢？不行！你一定要听话留在这里好好休养。等你的身子调理好后，到时再出院也不迟呀！”

对纪夫一长串话表现得充耳不闻，米国依旧固执己见。  
“我要出院。”他对着国政又重复了一遍同样的话。

“米国学长，医生说你现在的情况根本不能出院，你就听话吧！”纪夫不嫌累地继续尝试劝说米国，国政却由始至终连哼都不哼一声。

米国不想理睬纪夫，只是瞪着国政，又说了一次。“我要出院。”这次的语气变得更坚决，不容反抗。

“好啊！我又没有绑着你手脚，有本事的话就自己办出院。”国政冷眼旁观，走到房间内的沙发那里坐下，眼神里有种等着看好戏的戏谑。

米国咬牙忍着身体的不适，硬是用手肘撑起自己的身体，强迫靠自己的力量走下床。可是躺了这么多天的他哪来的体力，只见他摇摇晃晃地，还没完全站起来，整个身子又向歪歪斜斜地倾倒了。纪夫所站的位置离米国最近，眼见情况不对的他，不管三七二十一的就冲上前去帮忙。纪夫虽然及时稳住了米国，不让他跌倒。但是个子矮小，力气单薄的力气游怎么可能有能力扶助米国。所以，还不到半秒的时间，米国就这样华丽丽地倒下，还把可怜的纪夫压得正着。

纪夫可怜兮兮的惨叫一声。“痛… 好重…米、米国学长….”

因为身体不适，米国忍不住呻|吟出声。他咬紧牙关，用尽全身力气想要爬起来。可是颤抖的双手却不听使唤，米国面露难色，额上也冒出豆大般的汗水。虽然尝试了好多次，但米国最后却还是败给了这副孱弱的身躯。

“可恶…”米国低咒了一声，语气里充满着不甘与说不清的愤恨。

“国政… 快帮忙啊…我快要不行了…”纪夫弱弱地求救声适时响起。

这时的国政总算良心发现，舍得过来搭救了。但也不知道是有意无意的，国政扶起米国的同时，竟像是在示威一样挑高了眉毛。原本就心烦意躁的米国见状，满腹的怨屈顿时炸裂开来。

“我要出院！”米国语气不善的开口，脸上的表情露出明显的怒气。

“你明知道这是不可能的事。”国政不爽的回答，看起来也有些动怒。

刚获自由的纪夫摸着自己刚才被米国撞疼的手臂，开口缓和气氛，道：“米国学长，国政… 你们两兄弟别又为这种事吵架了。”米国住了医院两天，跟进跟出的纪夫，对现在这样的情况也已经习以为常了。两兄弟的个性都一样坳，所以一旦起争执，就没完没了 了。

“要我们不吵架也行。纪夫，帮我办出院。”米国虽然面色苍白，但是言语间不经意流露出的霸气却让纪夫莫名生畏。

“好…”纪夫像被催眠了一样，呆呆地应了一声。但随即他的脑袋就清醒过来了。“ 噢、不！不可以！这种时候怎么可以出院？”

“再继续呆在这里，我会死的。”米国真的无法忍受这样的折磨。他想要出院，他一定要出院！

“出了医院，你才真的会死！”国政忍不住吼道。“不留在这里，你还有哪里可以去？你还想靠那些女人吗？你真的以为她们能帮到你吗？别傻了，她们帮不了你的！”

国政的话一针见血，刺进米国的心。但是米国却还是不愿意服输，不甘示弱的回呛。“我的事不用你管。就算真的死在外头也好，反正我就是不想呆在这里。”向来自尊心强的米国感觉被国政的话伤害了自尊，他愤愤地推开国政，不想让他扶着自己。可是少了国政支撑的米国，只能虚弱的倒坐在病床上。

国政无奈的叹口气，总觉得对上米国，有理也说不清。  
“你别意气用事了。你是知道自己状况的，现在除了这里，你哪里都别想去！”

“国政… 米国学长… …”纪夫左右为难地看着两人，也不知道要如何劝阻。

国政别过脸去不看米国，眼不见为净得好。

纪夫看了看国政，又看了看米国，最后决定还是从国政这里下手。  
解铃还须系铃人啊！

“国政…”纪夫轻轻推了推国政的手肘，用眼神示意国政不要继续跟米国硬碰硬。米国此刻的状况看起来有些狼狈，同情心泛滥的纪夫于心不忍。

国政赌气似地甩了甩手臂，直接无视纪夫。

纪夫恶狠狠地瞪了国政一眼，用唇语无声威胁道：“你信不信我现在就把藤原白学长的事情告诉米国学长？”前阵子多次在学校无意间见到国政和藤原白独处后，纪夫开始时以为国政背着他和藤原白有一腿。刚才在学校撞见米国和藤原白，藤原白那看起来快哭的样子忧伤得让人心疼，使纪夫更加确信自己的猜测。大受打击的纪夫缠着国政闹了很久后，被吵得不耐烦地国政终于缓缓道来实情，包括他与藤原白之间隐瞒米国的秘密。对于这种惊人的结果，纪夫对此只感到十分震惊。

见纪夫拿那件事来威胁自己，国政忍不住低吼。“你敢？”

纪夫抬高下巴，毫不畏惧的瞪着国政，挑衅意味浓厚。国政瞄了米国一样，在心中权衡之后，只能无奈妥协。体力不济的米国没心情去研究那两个家伙到底在打什么哑谜。现在米国唯一所想的就是，要马上办出院离开这个地方。

—————————————————————————————————————————

阴暗的睡房内，传来一阵阵令人全身酥麻的呻｜吟声。米国慵懒地躺在床上，任凭女人们使出浑身解数来取悦他。其中一个女人跨坐在米国的腰际，用柔嫩的小手轻轻抚摸米国的脸颊。米国几乎能感觉到女人滑腻的肌肤带给他的真实温度。

“米国… 感觉怎样…？”另一个女人浑身赤|裸地躺在米国的身边，揽着米国壮硕的体魄，娇柔地问道。床边地板上还有另外两名长发女人躺着，她们其中一人仅穿着贴身内衣裤，另一个穿着松垮跨的浴袍，好身材若隐若现，引人遐想。房间内衣物散落一地，就算没有亲眼所见，也不难猜想到之前这里的战况。

米国没有说话。刚结束激烈的欢|爱，消耗了米国不少体力。体温虽然提高了许多，但是短暂的休息后，体温却又很快地降下来。感觉到手脚又开始渐渐冰冷后，米国猛然睁眼，利落的翻身动作，他省略言语地直接将坐在身上的女人给压在身下。然后又是让人脸红心跳加速的一段缠绵…

不知过了多久，直到周围的女人都累瘫得睡着后，米国却依旧辗转难眠无法入睡。透过落地窗口，米国看着窗外的雨景。雨，还是下个不停。

这到底是怎么一回事…？  
米国慢慢的舒展全身筋骨，却意外地发现手脚都因为变冷的关系而开始变得发麻僵硬。照理说，有女人们呆在身边暖身，应该不止于这么快又发病才对啊… 这问题让米国百思不得其解。感觉像这种例行公事的性|爱，开始得不到满足了，不仅如此，就连效果也没办法持久了吗？

米国握紧拳头，毫无预警的敲向玻璃窗。米国的力道不轻，幸好厚重的玻璃窗还算坚固，不然一定承受不了这一击。玻璃窗表面反射后出现了米国的影像，米国看着自己那略显疲惫憔悴的脸孔，自嘲的笑了。

“废人…”  
什么事都做不了的废人。  
越看越觉得碍眼呢… 就这样消失了，该有多好…


	28. 第一卷：结束与开始 - 28 背叛

这些日子为了躲避米国而离家的藤原白，暂时住在好友王将的家中。藤原白还是只字不提他和米国之间的事情，王将也很识趣的没有过问。每个人都应该拥有属于自己的秘密，对于这一点，王将深信不疑。

“小白，你在想什么啊？”王将伸出五指在藤原白面前晃来晃去。“怎么又在发呆了？”

“没什么。”藤原白摇头回应，不愿多谈。

王将没有强迫藤原白，只是把手中捧着的水果盘交给藤原白。  
“哪，吃点水果吧！”

藤原白露出浅浅的笑容，不过那充满心事的眼神依旧让人为之心疼。沉默了好一会儿后，藤原白忽然开口道：“王将，谢谢你这些天收留我。我也在这里打扰很多天了，今晚我就会回家去。”

“干嘛这么着急？我又没有赶你走。”王将感觉有些失落。

“出来这么久，是时候回家了。留我妈一个人在家，我会担心的。”藤原白说。

王将叹了口气，想想也是。原本留住藤原白就是为了避免他跟米国继续纠缠不清， 不过看到藤原白这些天难过失神的模样，王将也感到不舍心疼。

王将忽然拉住藤原白的手，深情款款地说：“那你今晚就回家去，什么都不要多想，好好休息。但我要你记住，不管发生什么事，随时随地只要需要我的话，我一定会在你身边陪着你的。”

藤原白一愣，不自在的抽回手。  
“王将…”充满无奈又尴尬的语调。

王将当然知道藤原白为什么会有这种反应。前几天藤原白无处可逃时会决定过来这里避难，全都是因为他们俩已经把话说开了。

“王将，我们还是做朋友吧！你永远都是我最好、最好的朋友，没有人可以取代你在我心中的位置。”那时候的藤原白这么说。

王将心头一紧，充满苦涩滋味的问道：“那个斑目米国呢？他和我，我们两个… 在你心中谁更重要一些…？”

藤原白没有多想，只是淡淡地回答。“就算是他也不能… 你对我而言，是很重要的人，就像亲人一样重要。”人可以没有情人，但绝对不能失去亲人。

亲人吗？  
王将暗自思付了一会儿，道：“小白，我爱你。”

藤原白笑着点点头。“我知道。因为我也爱你。”  
只是那种爱，永远都不同于对米国的情感。

王将不再多说话，但在他的心里，他相信着总有一天藤原白会改变心意。

—————————————————————————————————————————

付出太多回报太少，总有天会嫌累。  
谎言说得再多，总有一天会被戳破。

国政自认从小到大说的谎话都不多，因为他根本就不是个爱说谎的人。有话直说多好，把心事和秘密藏在心里做什么？那么累人又烦恼的事情，国政基本上是不会做的。可是遇上多愁善感的藤原白后，为了守护藤原白卑微的心愿，国政真的不忍心拒绝。就这样一天瞒过一天，一年骗过一年，国政说谎也说出了心得。而米国那个敏感的家伙，竟然连一次都不曾起疑，这让国政或多或少，觉得有些愧疚。

罪恶感总是挥之不去。当面对米国的时候，国政觉得心虚极了。尤其是国政看到米国毫不犹豫就相信他的目光，就像一把利剑一样刺进国政的心里。会痛，真的感觉好痛… 欺骗相信自己的人，心很痛。但是不管多么痛，多么辛苦，国政都愿意承担。因为他知道，这是保护米国的方法。也许他做错了，也许他做对了，但无论如何… 事情总有水落石出的一天，每件事都有它的代价。

国政曾经想过很多种可能性，他想象着是否米国会有天发现他和藤原白串通的事情。可是如果可以的话，国政真的希望米国能就这样继续不知情的活着，或许…会活得更轻松自在，也更开心的。

斑目家。

“国政，米国学长的情况怎样了？”坐在客厅的纪夫一见到国政从米国的房间走出来，立刻关心的问道。

国政微微叹气。“暂时应该没事，刚吃了药睡着了。”  
连日来的雨天，把米国折磨得够残忍的。原本体质就特别弱的米国，任性地出了院后情况没有好转，反而还感染了风寒。

“哦…”纪夫皱着一张小脸，心情有些低落。

国政伸手轻轻勾起纪夫的下巴，让纪夫看着自己。  
“怎么了？干嘛看起来一副苦兮兮的表情。现在值得被同情，需要被别人安慰的人是我才对吧？”这些天国政就像是蜡烛两头烧，一方面要照顾体弱多病的米国，另一面又要看顾麻烦多多的先祖回神。

“国政… 不如我们告诉米国学长实情吧！”其实纪夫思考了很久才作出这个决定。

国政闻言一怔，尔后毫不犹豫地断然拒绝。“不行！”国政用严肃的口吻劝诫道：“这件事情绝对不能让米国知道。你给我听清楚，无论如何，都不能说出来。”

“可是…米国学长有权知道的。而且… ”纪夫勇气十足的继续辩驳。

“没有而且！”国政抬手打断纪夫未说完的话，强势的说话口气完全没有转圜的余地。“以后不准你再提这件事情。”

“臭国政！你这个人怎么可以这么蛮不讲理啊？”

“我天生就是这么不通情达理的，你能拿我怎么样？”

“你、你、你… ”纪夫气急，一时间也不知道要如何回应。

“哼！”国政冷哼一声，心情顿时恶劣到极点。真不知道为什么这只猫咪就爱这么折腾人，这么喜欢找他的麻烦。

纪夫因为生气，声量不自觉便提高了许多。  
“你明知道米国学长现在身体状况这么差，就连用女人身体取暖的效果不好都有可能是因为藤原白学长的事情。既然如此，你怎么可以完全将米国学长瞒住不让他知道？这样做真的太过份了！”

国政沉声喝道：“米国是我哥，也就是因为我关心他，所以更不能让他知道。要是让米国知道了，他会受不了这种打击的。”国政很了解米国的个性。恐怕就算是死，米国都不会愿意接受男人以这种不知情的方式帮助他。

“可是你有没有想过，要是让米国学长自己发现事情的真相，那他一定会更伤心生气的。”纪夫原本还想继续说下去，不过情绪不好的国政又一次的打断纪夫的话。

“没有可是！”国政忍不住低吼。

“那万一米国学长先发现呢？你就不担心吗？”

不担心？怎么可能会不担心？  
国政为这件事情，都不知道担心失眠了多少个夜晚，秒杀了多少脑细胞。

“不会有万一的。只要你不说，我不说，藤原他是更不可能会把事情说出来的。”要是让米国知道国政连同外人隐瞒了他这么久，国政真的不敢想象向来自尊心强的米国会有何感受。也许打从国政前几年前第一次为了保护米国和藤原白，帮忙撒谎的那一刻开始，国政就没有退路可退了。事到如今，只能继续隐瞒了。反正藤原白也不愿意再收留米国，所有的事情都会被慢慢淡忘的，就像从来都没有发生过一样。

对… 只要不再有人提起，这件事就会被遗忘。

“你这个石头脑袋，怎么就是说不通呢？！真是气死人了！”纪夫生气的喊道。

“喂！你人身攻击啊？”国政也被纪夫的话激得生气了。“你什么时候变得这么大胆了？竟敢用这种态度对我说话？之前不是怕我怕得要命的吗？”

“你都会说是之前了咯！我现在的身份不同了，自然对你的态度也要改变才可以！”纪夫昂起头，不甘示弱的瞪回国政。

国政呼出了一口长气，语气缓和了不少。  
“说认真的… 你一定要帮忙保密，绝对不能让米国知道我们瞒着他的事情。知道 吧？”

纪夫努努嘴，看起来不甘不愿的。  
“可是我觉得这样被瞒在鼓里的米国学长好可怜噢… 明明是当事人，却什么事都不知道。”

看见纪夫一副快落泪的模样，国政也心生不舍。他走到纪夫的身边坐下，轻声开口道：“米国从小就有梦游的症状。一旦发病，什么事情都记不得了。”

纪夫静静地看着国政，听着他说故事。

国政继续说：“那时候，米国第一次因为失神跑到藤原的家，我真的有打算告诉米国的。不过后来藤原一直苦苦哀求我，我真的不忍心… 而且，我好怕…要是米国他知道自己在没有意识的状态下，跑到藤原家去，甚至还和藤原发生关系… 米国会受不了的。一定会受不了的…”

听见国政的真心剖白，纪夫的心微微颤动。  
他怎么可以完全没有顾虑到国政的心情呢？国政又怎么会不难受呢？他心里一定很难受的！被迫欺骗自己的亲兄弟，那种感觉一定很不好受吧！

“对不起…”纪夫诚恳地道歉。

见纪夫没有坚持要把实情告诉米国后，国政总算松了一口气。  
“没关系。”

“唉… 没办法了。看来我也只好加入帮凶行列了。”纪夫无奈的摊了摊手。

国政无声叹息。  
对国政而言，这应该就是对米国最好的安排了。

常有人说，要说秘密的话，就一定要找个安全的地方。隔墙有耳这四个字绝对不是胡言乱语的。而此时的情况，正好应验了这句话。说曹操，曹操就到！

“米、米国学长…你怎么会…”无意间瞥见倚在门边的米国后，纪夫吓得颤抖不已。

国政下意识地回头张望，当他看到米国苍白的面容显得震惊无比时，国政暗道不妙，在心中不断祈求米国什么话都没听见才好。国政故作镇定的对着米国说：“你怎么跑出来了？快回去休息吧！”

米国沉默了很久后，才缓缓开口。那颤抖的声音充满了难以置信的惊怔。  
“你们… 刚才说的是…真的吗…”

“米国学长…”纪夫轻咬下唇，紧张地看着国政。只见国政默默地低下头，连直视米国的勇气都没有。

见到这样子的国政，米国就算再迟钝，也意识到国政和纪夫刚才说的那件事情的严重性。

“不可能的…不可能的…怎么会… 不可能的…”米国显然很难接受那件事情。

纪夫忧心忡忡地奔向米国。“米国学长… 这不是你的错…你别这样子…”

感受到纪夫同情的目光，米国本能地开始武装自己。“你们怎么可以这么做… 藤原白…你们说的藤原白…难道就是委员长…？ 怎么可能… 我怎么会对他… 不可能的…不可能的…”

“我知道你很难接受这个打击。不过…这些都是真的。”既然都到这个地步了，就趁机把话都说明白吧！“米国学长，这两年多来… 多亏了藤原白学长，你才能活命的...”纪夫小心翼翼地把话说完，尽可能的避免刺激到米国。

两年多？！  
“你…你说什么…？难道不止一次？！”米国觉得自己就像小丑一样被人耍着玩。就连纪夫都知道的事情，他这个当事人竟然是最后一个才知晓的。而且还是在这种情况下偷听到…

纪夫没有回答，只是无声的点头表示默认。

米国见状，觉得心脏都快负荷不来了。体力原本就虚弱的米国脚步踉跄地退了几步，幸好身后的墙支撑着他的身体重量，不然他一定会跌倒的。

“米国学长，小心点！”纪夫好心的伸出手想要扶住米国，怎料却被米国动作粗暴地扫开了。

原本软弱无力的米国，也不知道打哪来的力气，一下子就把纪夫给推倒了。国政飞快地跑向纪夫，将纪夫护在自己身后。

“这不关纪夫的事情，你要发脾气也得找对人！我就站在这里，有什么不满，直接冲着我来就行了！”国政做好心理准备接受这一切了。虽然没想过要让米国知晓这件事情，不过事到如今，也没什么好隐瞒的了。或许，借这个机会向米国解释清楚，会是个对大家都好的决定。

“我到底都做了些什么事… 你说啊！说啊！”米国猛地揪住国政的衣领。

国政坦然的面对米国，用平淡的语气回答，道：“这答案其实你心里也很清楚，不是吗？”

“开什么玩笑…”米国显然无法接受这个事实。“告诉我… 这都不是真的…不是真的！”

国政沉默着，只是用无解的眼神静静地看着米国。米国激动的神情看起来十分震怒。米国真的好生气，他不敢相信国政竟然联合外人欺瞒了他这么久。

“说话啊… 你和委员长那混蛋还有什么事情瞒着我… 你快说啊！”

国政没有回答，只是安静地看着米国，就像个没有关联的旁观者那样冷静。可是当米国看到这样子的国政，米国就更感到愤怒。心仿佛被撕裂了一样，让米国就快要承受不住痛楚了。

“你怎么可以联合别人欺骗我…”米国现在是真的很生气，可是慢慢地消化国政带给他的冲击后，米国只感到痛心… 被亲兄弟背叛的感受，不是所有人都能够了解那种痛。“我那么相信你… 你怎么可以…”

“米国学长，求求你不要这样子…国政他不是故意瞒着你不说的，他是为了你好啊…”纪夫此刻真的好害怕。他从来都没有见过这样的米国，也不曾见到米国用这种近乎绝望的口气说话。

“借口！全都是借口！！！”米国一时气极，情绪波动过大对原本就虚弱的他造成的伤害可不小。一阵咆哮的怒吼后，米国虚脱般地倒了下来。

见到这一幕，国政和纪夫都真的都被吓坏了。

“米国！” “米国学长！”

国政紧紧抱着昏迷过去的米国，吓得魂飞魄散。六神无主的国政一脸茫然地检视着米国的情况，直到确定米国的气息虽弱但还算平稳时，国政懊悔地低喃。“对不起…对不起…”

国政真的好后悔，也许一开始，他就真的做错了。  
如果可以选择，国政最不愿意伤害的人，就是自己的家人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白真的没有想过事情会发展到这样的地步。  
当他拖着疲惫的身躯回到那间很久都没有回去的家时，国政正好拨了一通电话给他。

“藤原，米国他全都知道了。”国政劈头就这么说。

一时接不到线的藤原白也不清楚国政指的是什么事。“米国？他知道什么了？”

“他梦游到你家的事。”

“… …”藤原白完全傻了。

国政继续说：“我特地打给你，是想要让你有心理准备。米国他完全无法接受这事实，反应也很大… 我不知道他有何打算…我担心他…可能会找你麻烦。”最后一句话才是国政通知藤原白的真正目的。

“我知道了。谢谢你…”藤原白说完话，就动作缓慢的挂上电话。

一片寂静的房间。  
藤原白坐在自己的床上，留恋似地抚摸着柔软的床单。刹那间，他忆起了曾经与米国有过的翻腾覆雨。对藤原白来说，那种深刻的记忆是永远都不会忘记的。米国带给他的痛，带给他的唯一纪念。

要怎样去面对米国？  
藤原白心中真的完全没谱了。


	29. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 29 梦里的现实

“米国，我喜欢你…”  
藤原白紧紧抱着米国，温柔地在米国耳边轻声低语。

交缠在一块儿的两人，紧密地结合在一起。米国从未觉得如此舒服过，此刻他放任自己尽情享受怀里男人独有的迷人气息。藤原白没有拒绝，反而开始主动起来。米国勾起似有若无的笑意，换了一个姿势，又与藤原白继续未完的肉体搏斗。

那种酥麻的快感就快要把藤原白逼疯了，但是藤原白却无法自拔的享受其中。米国肆意侵略藤原白的敏感地带，像野兽一样狂野低吼，狂风暴雨般地将漫溢的爱意发泄出来。藤原白似承受不住露出痛苦的神情，米国用修长的手指轻轻摸着藤原白柔顺的黑发，那难得的温柔表情似在安抚藤原白。藤原白微微睁眼，露出感动的满足笑容，不停的轻声低喃，重复唤着米国的名字。仿佛这样，身体感觉的痛楚就能减低一些。

米国从来都没有感觉过像此刻一样如此强烈的占有欲。他心里很清楚，那种想要把怀里男人蹂躏的冲动，瞬间取代了他所有的理智。米国无法解释自己现在的行为到底是怎么一回事，他更无法说明为什么发|情的对象是他生平最厌恶的男人，而不是女人。米国最不愿意去面对的是去承认… 他开始有些心疼怀里的男人。

藤原白。

为什么会是他呢？  
这一切根本就不应该发生的。

是啊… 根本就不应该发生的。

米国无法再压抑身体深处的强大欲|望。他想要这个男人，想狠狠地爱他几轮。看到藤原白痛苦隐忍的模样，米国的心会感到阵阵刺痛。但就算是这样，米国却无法说服自己停下来。他无法停下来。米国一刻也不原意离开藤原白的身体，就只有在这样的情况下，米国才能稍微安心。因为藤原白是他的，谁都不能从米国的身边抢走藤原白。米国任意的侵|略进|攻，直到藤原白的每一寸肌肤都留下米国的痕迹，米国才允许自己休息。

米国困倦地趴在藤原白的身上，静静地聆听藤原白的心跳旋律，那总有安抚人心的神奇魔力。米国露出满足的憨笑，就像个淘气的孩子一样，倚赖着藤原白。藤原白红潮未退的脸，看起来有些迷醉之意。米国用舌尖轻舔藤原白剧烈起伏的胸口，带着浓烈的挑逗意味。那举动惹来身下的男人一阵战栗，米国却满意地笑了。

你是属于我的。  
完完全全属于我一个人的。

就只有这种时候的藤原白，才能任米国为所欲为。米国发现自己并不介意跟藤原白发生关系，相反地，米国开始渴望得更多。米国想要驾驭的，不仅是藤原白的身体。米国也不知从何时开始，就一直重复不断的做着相似的梦。就像此时荡漾人心的春梦，有如现实那样真实。米国已经分不清楚现实和虚幻的分界了。梦里的藤原白是这么的温柔，乖巧顺从的模样惹人怜爱。就连藤原白身上的气息都令米国深深迷恋，米国片刻也不愿意从藤原白身上离开。

爱火再次被点燃，随着米国展开律动，怀里的藤原白弓起酥软的身子，一次又一次的承受着米国强而有力的进攻。无助的呻|吟声一阵高过一阵，夹带着痛苦的呼痛声，还有令人血脉贲张的喘息声。虽然已经不是第一次，但是藤原白却依旧没法适应米国的侵|犯。米国每一次的撞击就像是要将藤原白活生生撕裂成两半似的。渐渐的，身下的痛楚慢慢消散，取而代之的是对情|欲的需求。

“米国…米国…”藤原白机械似的唤着米国的名字，现在的藤原白脑袋一片空白。被爱|欲冲昏头的他，不断地磨蹭米国结实的雄性酮|体，寻求最直接的刺激。

得到藤原白的主动邀请，米国自然是欣喜接受。两个大男人使出浑身解数给对方最直接的抚慰，血液里的浓情爱意达到沸点。高|潮之后，米国却依旧不原意放开怀里的人儿。米国一手抱着藤原白，另一手伸出五指，留恋地在藤原白发烫的肌肤来回徘徊。藤原白昏睡的睡颜因激烈的床上运动而染上红晕，看起来格外动人心弦。美得让米国无法自拔的陶醉其中的藤原白，这副模样的藤原白，完全符合米国的理想型妻子人选。

米国低头亲吻藤原白的额头，像是在雕刻珍贵艺术品一样，小心翼翼的沿着藤原白的脸颊慢慢地加深力道吸|允。米国不知道自己到底是怎么一回事。他竟然开始感到不安，担心会失去怀里的男人。因为太过在乎，所以开始担心。米国发现自己好舍不得，不想就这样放开藤原白。

就只有在梦里的藤原白，才会完完全全臣服于米国之下。  
也因为如此，米国才甘愿活在梦里，不想要醒过来。  
就怕一觉醒来后，藤原白跟他的距离又一次变得遥远。

现实的藤原白，不可能会露出这样勾|引人的热情模样。就只有在梦里，藤原白屈于米国身下，用如烈火般狂放的姿态，服侍着像王者一样尊贵的米国。而现实的藤原白对着米国时的样子，就好像是飘浮不定的云一般难以捉摸，时而冷淡，时而温暖。

对，就只有在梦里才能见到这副模样的藤原白。  
完完全全属于他斑目米国的藤原白。

好想就这样赖着不走。  
一辈子，只要有他相依相偎陪伴，这样的人生堪称完美。

—————————————————————————————————————————

雨刚停下不久后早晨，暖暖的薄弱阳光透过窗户照射进房间。

米国汗流浃背的从梦中惊醒过来。他大口大口的喘着气，试图平抚自己那跳动到快得不像话的心脏。那种几乎窒息的感觉让米国一时无法适应，他用手大力的按着自己胸口。仅隔着皮肤和血脉，米国能清楚地感觉到手掌心传来心脏一次又一次的猛烈撞击。米国咬牙忍下心口传来的阵阵痛楚。

这… 是梦吗？  
不，感觉太真实了。

环顾四周一眼，米国看清自己此刻正呆在自己的睡房内。  
原本守在床边的国政和纪夫见状，立刻围上前去关心。

“米国学长，你终于醒来了！”纪夫激动地握着米国的手，担忧地追问。“你现在觉得怎样？做恶梦了？”

米国思绪混乱的脑袋有些迟钝，他一脸呆滞地望着国政和纪夫两人，久久没有回应。米国痛苦地闭起眼睛，努力回想自己到底是发生什么事了。

“怎么了？哪不舒服？”国政忧心地伸手想要扶着米国有些摇晃的身体，怎料米国却忽然用尽全身之力拍开国政的手。国政怔怔地看着米国，不由得心头一紧。

“不要碰我。”终于找回一丝神智的米国冷冷地瞪着国政。

纪夫也被米国的大动作吓了一跳。他后退了几步，跟米国保持安全距离。“米国学长…”

米国虚弱地倚着床头，深深地吸了几口气，眼睛依旧直直的瞪着国政。米国的脸色虽然苍白，但那双锐利的眼眸却充满震慑人心的气势。

“不是梦… 那是真的…”米国喃喃自语道：“是真的…”

纪夫无助地看了一眼国政，心里头害怕极了。他不曾见过米国露出这种表情，更没有看过米国用这种态度对待国政。不同于纪夫，对米国个性了如指掌的国政当然晓得为什么米国会有这么激烈的反应。不管怎么说，他确实是背叛了自己的兄弟。

国政心中对米国感到有亏欠，他沉默着，静静地看着米国。看到国政眼里的歉疚，米国冷笑一声，道：“不要用那种眼神看我。”

“对不起，我错了。”国政撇过头，不愿直视米国那冷冽的眼神。

“哼呵呵… ”米国轻蔑的笑了，那受伤的神情看起来绝望冷然。“出去。我现在没有心情听你说这些废话。”

纪夫忽然插话道：“米国学长…你就原谅国政吧！国政真的是为了你好，才…”

“闭嘴！”一想到被欺骗的事实，米国的情绪又开始变得不稳定。“跟一只臭猴子一起算计我，这样做也叫为我好？！”

米国大口喘着气，整个身子因为激动而微微颤抖。“出去！都给我滚出去！”底气不足的米国才刚吼完，就虚弱的瘫在床上。米国紧皱着眉头，神情看起来异常痛苦。

国政紧张地想要查探米国的身体状况，却又担心此举会引来米国的反抗，最后只好作罢。国政了解米国，现在的米国只怕连一秒都不想要见到他。就因为清楚这一点，国政不想要再留在这里刺激米国。

“我们走。”国政拉着纪夫，头也不回地踏步离去。纪夫原本不愿意丢下米国一个人，不过因为国政的坚持，纪夫也不敢造次，只能乖乖听话跟随。

只剩下自己一个人的米国，卸下所有伪装的冷漠，无力的躺回床上。

为什么事情会变成这样…

—————————————————————————————————————————

在家里跟国政冷战了几天后，米国真心觉得自己无法和国政像以往一样好好相处。所以，米国做了一个重大决定。梅雨季节里难得出现的短暂暖阳，同时也是米国决定离家出走的日子。

斑目家。  
充满火药味的早晨。

“喂！你知不知道自己在干什么？”国政瞪着那个正在收拾简单行李的米国，心情是前所未有的恶劣。真是让人不省心的家伙，好不容易盼到有暖阳出现的好天气。没想到米国恢复体力的第一件事竟然是计划离家出走。

米国紧闭着嘴巴，那冷峻的神情看起来阴郁又可怕。他似打定主意跟国政冷战到底，直接忽视了国政的存在。

“米国，你到底闹够了没有？就算你再生气，也不该拿自己的命开玩笑！”在这种敏感时期翘家，以米国这种三不五时就会出状况的身体，根本就像是赌博一样。

米国闻言，冷笑道：“我的命？哼！难道你会在乎吗？”

“你胡说什么。”如果不在乎的话，国政用得着跟米国说这么多废话吗？

“如果真的在乎，为什么还要骗我… ”米国过分冷静的态度让国政心寒。米国接着用毫无温度的语调说：“你永远不会知道，我有多痛。”

当米国跟国政擦肩而过之际，国政知道自己必须要阻止米国离去，但是国政并没有这样做。国政只是背对着门口，听着米国渐行渐远的脚步声。也许这种时候，让米国冷静一下，对大家都好。

—————————————————————————————————————————  
今天的天气还算不错。熟悉的校园内某处，纪夫和国政呆在一块儿卿卿我我闲聊。

“所以，米国学长到现在都还没有回家啊？”

听到纪夫问的问题，国政无奈摇摇头，重重地叹了一口气。  
看到国政发愁的模样，纪夫不禁也有些心疼。

纪夫宽慰道。“别担心了，我相信米国学长很快就会想通的。”

国政闻言忍不住泛起苦笑。  
“如果真像你说的那样，那该有多好…可惜的是，米国这一次大概不会这么轻易原谅我了。”

纪夫又接着说。“米国学长平时跟你感情那么要好，他一定会了解你的苦心的。”

国政又摇了摇头，轻声说：“这恐怕很难。你不了解米国的个性，他…”国政欲言又止。无奈的叹了口气，国政才又继续说道：“对米国而言，最不可饶恕的行为就是背叛。而我，这一次是真的做得太过火了。”

纪夫吐了吐舌头，小声地说：“真没想到米国学长生气起来那么可怕…”一想到米国凶神恶煞的样子，纪夫禁不住打了一个冷颤。

“他的个性其实不坏，你用不着这么怕他。”国政柔声说道：“那家伙就只有在被人踩中痛处，才会像刺猬一样把自己伪装起来。”

“痛处…？”纪夫回想着米国平时和蔼可亲的模样，还有发现被国政和藤原白欺骗之后盛怒的样子。两个像是完全不同人的米国，让纪夫无所适从。

“男人。他肯定是接受不了自己会在失神的时候跑到一个男人家取暖。”国政耐心地跟纪夫解说。“更何况，藤原他还是只猴子。再加上我和藤原串通好一起骗他，这些绝对已经超越了他能忍受的范围。”

米国在失神的时候找藤原白当暖床对象，这件事伤了米国的自尊。而国政连同藤原白一起欺骗米国的事，则重重地伤了米国的心。最近天气乌云密布，要人命的低气温伤米国的身。伤心、伤身、伤尊严… 了解整件事情的来龙去脉后，纪夫真的觉得米国挺可怜的。换个方式思考，纪夫忽然可以理解为什么米国的态度会有如此大的转变了。

“因为你和藤原白学长隐瞒实情，所以米国学长很生气，这个我可以理解。不过…有一点我想不通。”

“想不通什么？”

“为什么你和米国学长都说藤原学长是猴子啊？”

国政失笑摇头。“我说，你跟着米国训练了这么久，怎么连魂现这门学问都搞不清楚啊？”

“魂现？我懂啊！可是，藤原学长明明就不是猴子。”纪夫义正言辞的反驳。“我不明白为什么你和米国学长都说藤原学长是猴子，可是我看到的明明就是狼啊！”

“什么？”国政忍不住惊呼。  
狼？这也太扯了吧！

国政不置可否。“我看你一定是这几天陪着我一起照顾米国太劳累了，所以才会眼花。”

“哼！你胡说什么啊！你才眼花咧！藤原学长明明就是一只狼！我可是看得清清楚楚的。”被人质疑自己的能力，纪夫生闷气地别过头不理会国政。

眼见纪夫闹脾气，国政只能好言安抚。  
“行了，别生气了。既然你说藤原是狼，那我们就当他是狼吧！”

“你这是在敷衍我，根本就不是真心相信我。”纪夫不满地瞪着国政。

国政无奈地叹了口气。“唉…”真不晓得他最近到底走了什么霉运。米国不能体会他的用心良苦也就算了，怎么现在连纪夫这个烦人精都找他麻烦。

“好、好…你说是什么就是什么。我相信你就是了。”国政伸手摸了摸纪夫的脑袋。

可是倔强的纪夫哪可能会这么轻易服气。  
“嘴里说什么相信，你根本就是口不对心。我一定要证明给你看，我是对的！”

国政应酬地点了点头，附和道：“好的，那你想怎样证明？”

“这个嘛…”纪夫认真地思考了好久，却还是想不到好办法去证明藤原白就是一只狼的事实。“好像真的是有点困难耶…”

国政正想要劝纪夫不要白费力气，就此打消这个念头时，藤原白正好就出现在他们面前了。

“咦？是藤原学长耶！”纪夫惊讶地看着藤原白。

藤原白慢慢地走向国政和纪夫。“抱歉，打扰你们了。”

国政沉着地看向藤原白，轻声问道：“找我有事？”

藤原白犹豫了一会儿，目光瞟向一旁的纪夫。  
“这个…我…”

“放心地说吧！”国政会意地接话道：“你和米国的事，他也全都知情。”

“呃？！”藤原白难掩惊讶的神情。“他…他都知道？！”

“对。所以，有什么话当着他的面说也没关系。我以人格担保，纪夫绝对不会出卖我们，把你和米国的事情说出去的。”身为国政妻子人选的纪夫，不管怎么说都是斑目家未来的一分子。既然是一家人，自然会帮自己人了。

纪夫闻言心下一阵感动，因为国政说的话间接承认了纪夫在国政心中的地位。

不过藤原白却是完全不能接受。藤原白盯着纪夫猛瞧，心中的疑惑慢慢扩大。藤原白不明白为什么国政会这么信任纪夫，就连他和米国之间发生的事，纪夫竟然也会知道？

国政当然也察觉到藤原白的复杂情绪。只见国政不慌不忙地解释道：“瞧我糊涂的… 都忘了跟你介绍了。这位是圆谷纪夫，我的未来妻子，也是负责替我传宗接代的人。”

“未来妻子？”藤原白傻愣愣的重复国政说的称呼。传宗接代这四个字在藤原白的脑袋里瞬间炸开。果然百闻不如一见。班类世界里的同性婚姻就算了，原来连传宗接代这么神圣的任务，同性的斑类也办得到？

纪夫红着一张脸，难为情地瞪着白目的国政。  
真是一只呆头豹！哪有人说话这么直接的，完全不给别人心理准备。

藤原白看了一眼纪夫红得发烫的脸蛋，又看了看气定神闲的国政一眼。  
犹豫了一会儿后，藤原白尴尬地开口发问。“这么说… 纪夫他…是你的未来妻子，所以他…跟米国之间是清白的…？”

国政点头回应。“看样子，你似乎一直以来都误会了米国和纪夫的关系了。”

“藤原学长，我跟米国学长之间可是清清白白的，你不要胡思乱想。”听到藤原白和国政之间的对话，纪夫后知后觉地发现一个重点。“这么说来，原来你之前一见到我和米国学长在一块儿，就板着一张脸孔，是因为这原因啊…”

藤原白闻言尴尬不已，赶紧跟纪夫赔不是。“对不起，是我的心胸太狭窄了。希望你不要见外。”

纪夫摆摆手，苦笑道：“没事、没事。现在把话都说清楚就行了。如果换做我是你，我肯定接受不了国政有外遇。而且，我的反应也绝对比你还要激烈。”

“好啦，回归正传。”国政适时出声。“藤原，你找我是为了什么事？”

藤原白深深吸了一口气，道：“米国他到底怎样了？为什么这么多天都没来上学？”

国政和纪夫面面相觑，两人都不知道该如何回应。  
藤原白看着沉默不语的两人，心情复杂至极。

“说真的，我也好想知道那家伙到底怎样了。”国政的语气里，除了无奈还有诉不尽的忧心。

“你说这话是什么意思？”藤原白忍不住追问。

国政重重地叹了口气，原本好转的心情又再一次沉入谷底。国政继续保持沉默，他真的不知道要如何跟藤原白说明其中缘由。纪夫见状，只好代为回答。

纪夫语带保留地说：“我想…米国学长应该不会有事才对。”

“应该？”这么不肯定的答案，教藤原白如何放心。藤原白紧张地继续问道：“为什么说应该？难道…就连你们也不清楚米国的状况吗？”

纪夫求助的目光盯着国政，心里犹豫着该不该实话实说。

沉默了半晌后，国政终究还是无法隐瞒下去。  
“我就直说好了。”

“什么？”藤原白一脸疑惑地看着国政。

“米国几天前离家出走了。我打他手机他不接，我留言给他，他也不回。学校他也没来，我去他工作的地方堵他，他老板说他请假了。”说到这里，国政也感到阵阵伤感。米国那家伙看样子是打定主意避而不见了。

“他离家出走了？！怎么会这样…”藤原白陷入内疚自责的漩涡。“他是有理由生气的。不过，他大可针对我。为什么对国政君，米国他也… …”思及此，藤原白瞬间开窍了。“难道说…是因为我…是因为我才会连累到国政君的吗…”

国政面无表情的否定藤原白的说法。  
“你不要多想。米国他会生我的气，完全是因为我的问题，不关你的事。”

“不… ”虽然国政这么说，但是藤原白却什么也听不进去。  
“我要去找他。”藤原白平静地宣告决定。

“别白费力气了。既然他有心要躲起来，就不会这么容易让我们找到。”国政当然知道藤原白的心思，不过要真的这么容易就能找到那个像小孩子一样闹脾气而离家出走的米国的话，那国政老早就把人给抓回家里去了。

“不管有多难，我也一定要把米国找回来。如果米国他要真出了什么事的话…我是一辈子都无法原谅我自己的。”语毕，藤原白对着国政微微点头示意，便快步转身离去了。

国政原本还想要出言阻止，但是他深知自己无法轻易改变藤原白的决定，也就只好作罢了。

“这样真的好吗？”纪夫关心的询问。  
米国抓狂的主因是因为藤原白。如果让藤原白去找米国的话，不会引发更大的问题吗？

“随他吧！”解铃还须系铃人。  
藤原白这个锁住米国心房的钥匙，说不定就是能解开米国心结的关键。

不知怎么的，国政忽然回想起之前米国对他说过关于藤原白的点点滴滴。慢慢地将所有事情串联起来，国政认真的思考了一会儿，脑袋突然变得灵光了。

忽地，国政毫无预警的笑出声来。

纪夫用奇怪的眼神打量着国政，心情郁闷极了。为了米国的事情，他都快担心死了，国政这个呆头豹竟然还有心情笑？

“喂！你笑什么？”纪夫语气不善的开口。

国政恢复正经表情，道：“没什么，只是忽然想到解决办法了。”

“什么解决办法？”

国政卖关子说道：“等。”

“等？”

“没错，就是等。”国政笑着回应，心情总算变好了。然后他语带双关的说：“解决事情最快的办法就是，要先把人逼入绝境。”狗急跳墙这话，大概就是这么来的吧！

不同于国政的自信，纪夫可是一点信心也没有。  
“只怕藤原白这一趟去找米国学长，是凶多吉少了。”


	30. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 30 孤独的人

米国一直以为自己天生就是个大怪胎。爱情对他来说，其实一点都不重要。因为他在乎的，就只是想找个暖床的伴，陪他度过煎熬的冷天气。与其找个相爱的，不如找个能保住自己命的人过一生。这是米国人生的座右铭之一。

想法是会随着年龄增长和经历过的事情而有所变化。米国从来都不会否认这一点。但最近开始，米国发现自己的想法一直在改变。更令米国费解的是，他开始发现，不是所有的男人都像想象中的那么讨人厌。其实男人有时候也挺不错的，甚至还能帮到自己的忙。

就像是那个对他忽冷忽热的委员长一样…  
如果是他的话… 能跟他在一起，应该也是个蛮不错的决定吧？

居酒屋。

“米国，三号桌客人要两杯冰啤酒！”打工妹小奈对着正站在柜台那里发呆的米国喊道。

米国听到叫唤声，一脸茫然的回过神。平时跟米国关系要好的小奈手里捧着装满碗碟的托盘，快步地走向米国，关心的询问道：“米国，你还好吧？是不是身体又不舒服了？”

“我没事。”米国打起精神，望向正坐在三号桌的那里高谈阔论的客人们一眼。“你去忙你的吧！我这就送啤酒过去给客人。”

“哦，好。”小奈轻声回应。静静地看着开始忙碌的米国半晌后，才又继续自己未完的工作。

最近的米国总觉得时间过得特别慢，慢到让他有了过多的时间去想了很多心烦的问题，结果搞到他整天都精神恍惚的。人注意力不集中时，做错事的几率自然也提高了。想当然的，被人痛骂的机会也随着增加。

就像此时一样。  
米国一个不留神，无意间把装满啤酒的玻璃杯给摔破了。

“斑目米国！你到底在搞什么鬼啊？！”居酒屋老板火爆的叫骂声在耳边响起。

“唉…”又来了。米国无声叹息，道了声歉后，赶紧蹲下|身把残局收拾干净。

进入梅雨季节这种冷天气，居酒屋的生意却特别的好。请假了几天后，米国最终败给了老板的夺命追魂Call，所以只能销假回来工作。不过米国的人是回来了，心却像是飞走了一样。成天做事心不在焉，结果搞砸了很多事情。米国也不知道自己到底是怎么一回事，总之最近的他真的太奇怪了。就像是完全变了一个人一样，有时连他自己都不认得自己了。

米国心急地想要把玻璃碎片收拾好，可是忙中总会出错。一个不小心，他的左手就被玻璃给割伤了。米国吃痛地微微皱眉，安静地看着红色鲜血不断从手掌心的伤口流出。居酒屋老板见到这一幕，哪里还骂得下去，只能自叹倒霉的主动帮忙收拾。

“你还在发什么呆啊？还不赶快去处理伤口！”米国在这里打工也有一段时间了。居酒屋老板向来待米国这个员工也挺不错的，毕竟正常时的米国确实很能帮忙做事。不过最近这些日子，他也搞不懂米国到底是怎么一回事。

“是…对不起…”米国满腹心事地向老板弯腰道歉赔不是。

“这里让我来收拾就行了！快去把伤口处理好。记得先洗净伤口再上药！”老板摆了摆手，示意米国别再这里发呆了。

米国点点头，然后慢慢地走到后方的小小休息室。  
伤口处传来阵阵刺痛，米国低头看着自己被血染红的手，勾起浅浅的笑意。

“原来我还活着啊…”过了那么多天犹如行尸走肉般的生活。这一刻，是唯一能让米国感受到自己是真实存在于这世界的。

一阵清脆的手机铃声响起，米国用没事的右手从裤子的口袋里掏出手机。嘴里念念有词的发牢骚，道：“国政那小子真是吃饱没事做了！”从他离家出走后，国政三不五时的就来电话、发简讯的，烦都烦死了。

正要发脾气的米国，瞄了一眼来电显示后，却意外的变得安静。

竟然是那只臭猴子打来的。  
米国默不作声的看着手机发呆，没打算接听，但也没有挂断。

这时，小奈急冲冲的跑进休息室。  
“米国、米国！你发什么愣啊？听店长说你的手受伤了，我很担心呢！”

同一时间，藤原白也挂线了。

米国看了小奈一眼。“我没事。”

“伤到哪儿了？快让我看看。”一看到米国流血不止的左右，小奈既心疼又担心的皱着眉头。小奈小心的捧着米国受伤的左手。“流了这么多血，你还说没事… 一定很疼吧！你快坐下来，我替你清理伤口。”

米国沉默不语，顺从地坐了下来。然后面无表情地看着小奈为自己而忙的身影。小奈打开橱柜，从里头拿出一盒医药箱。米国摊开手掌，让小奈用消毒药水为自己消毒，然后用纱布包扎伤口。全程米国都没有说话，也没有呼痛。当消毒药水碰到伤口时，还真的有些疼，但是米国硬是忍了下来。

比起自己的伤口，米国现在关心的是另外一件事。  
委员长挂断电话后，就没有再打来了。

米国无法解释内心的空虚感觉是怎么一回事。他的心好像被人掏空了一样，所有的七情六欲都被人强行夺走。这世界瞬间变成黑白色，好像所有的事情都变得不再重要。米国无法提起劲儿，只觉得好累…特别的累…

“好了，这样应该就可以了。米国，你觉得好些了吗？”血总算是被止住了。小奈也终于重新展露笑颜。

米国懒得开口说话，就只是微微点头当作回应。  
小奈也不是很介意，反而对着米国笑得特别甜。

“店长让我跟你说，既然你的手受伤了，今天就早点回家休息吧！”

“哦… 好的。”米国又点了点头。“看来我在这里也是多余的。”

小奈宽慰道：“米国你最近确实有点奇怪。不过，我相信你很快就会变回以前那个帅气又能干的米国了！对吧？”

闻言，米国愣愣地看着小奈。  
过了许久后，米国迟钝地回答。“嗯… 很快。很快就会变正常了。”

“那就好。”小奈轻握米国没有受伤的右手。“回家好好休息吧！我会等着帅气的你回来这里，陪我一起玩乐一起工作的。”

“好。”米国微微一笑。“谢谢你。”

“不客气。那我去忙咯！再见。”

“嗯。”米国目送着小奈的背影，然后又将视线定格在没有任何动静的手机。

真是的… 才打了一通就不打了啊？  
真是没毅力的家伙…

米国忍不住在心里埋怨着藤原白。可是不到一秒，米国的电话又再次响起了。  
不会吧？这么听话的。让你打来，你就真的打来了。

米国又惊又喜地看着振动中的手机。虽然并没有想要接电话，但是那种被人在乎关心的感觉还真的蛮不错的。不过，笑容仅在米国的脸上维持了不到半秒又消失不见了。因为打来的人并不是藤原白，而是国政那混蛋。

哼！凭什么要我接电话？我偏不接。  
米国生气地直接按下拒听键。老规矩。冷战时期，谁先开口跟对方说话就算是输了。米国从小到大，最不喜欢输了。所以，他决不允许自己败在自己的心软上。

挂了电话，米国匆匆的收拾东西，打算提早回去休息。反正现在手都受伤了，自己也没有心思工作，还是早点回去休息更实际。才刚推开店门，米国就被外头的低气温冻得皮肤生疼。

“有没有搞错啊…”什么烂天气！

夜晚的天气总是比白天还要冰凉，不断飘下的绵绵细雨让米国的心情变得更阴郁了。米国将双手都塞进厚外套的口袋，拉低帽子尽量把自己包得密不透风的。

好冷…  
米国望了四周围一眼，静静地思考着该往哪个方向走。在毫无准备下离家出走的米国，这些天都是居无定所的。他靠熟识女人们的帮助，每天都呆在不同的女人家里过夜取暖。

今晚该上哪去好呢…？

米国站立在店门口，东张西望了好一会儿，却没有任何主意。他开始感到厌倦了。对于这种生活，无论是对女人，还是对现状的不满。这样的人生，根本就不是米国所希望的。可是他真的没有能力去改变，因为他一生下来就注定要承受这种痛苦。

呆在外头的时间太久，米国发觉全身的血液好像都开始凝固了，四肢也有些不听使唤。这样下去可不太妙，米国知道自己必须赶快做决定。回家？不可能。从他决心离开家的那一刻开始，米国就没有想过要这么轻易妥协。国政那混蛋真的做得太过分了。

米国下意识地想要掏出口袋里的手机，却不慎碰到了左手的伤口。阵阵刺痛感从伤口处传来，米国倒抽一口气，咬牙忍住疼痛。待痛楚慢慢减弱后，米国叹了口气，换成用右手伸进口袋一阵摸索把手机拿出来。米国随手滑动手机屏幕，在通讯录里查找那些陌生得就算见面也叫不出名字的女人们的联络号码。就算是每天见面的女人，米国也未必能记住所有人的名字。因为对米国而言，女人的功用，仅在于打发时间和暖床罢了。只要不要太罗嗦又爱找麻烦的，米国都还能接受。女人，以米国优越的条件，他想要多少就有多少。只可惜，没有一个女人能让他真正放在心上。

脑袋空空的米国眼睛虽然盯着手机屏幕，手指也还在随意滑动，不过却并没有真正花心思去筛选今晚打算借宿的对象。他发着呆，不知怎的又一次想起那个让人心烦意乱的藤原白。霎那间，手机屏幕显示的正好也是‘委员长’这个联络人。米国怔了一怔，不明白这究竟是巧合还是人为的安排。难不成是他自己的问题。因为他的心在想着藤原白，所以接受到大脑讯号的手指才会刻意找到藤原白的联络号码。

“为什么又是你…？”米国轻声低语。  
其实，我应该…并不讨厌你。

应该不讨厌吧... 不知多久以前，米国也成天烦恼着藤原白的事情。因为他莫名其妙的竟然会想念男人，还做那些奇奇怪怪的梦境… 虽然后来发现那些所谓的梦境都是现实的一部分，但米国惊讶的发现自己好像并不太介意。

国政大概是认为米国发这么大脾气离家出走是因为无法接受自己到一个男人家过夜留宿的事实。但其实真正的原因，米国也不是很清楚。米国只知道自己刚发现这惊人事实时，他真的完全接受不来。米国无法饶恕国政的欺骗，更无法忍受自己竟然会梦游到藤原白家里的事实。不过后来冷静了一天后，米国好像真的接受了这个事实，甚至还有些庆幸。只因对象是他… 委员长。他给米国的感觉，像极了很久以前的那只狼。米国并不了解藤原白。或者可以解释为，米国根本都不曾主动尝试着去了解任何人。因为在米国的世界里，看得到的，唯一想要感受的真实，就只有很久以前救了米国一命的那只狼。

如果是那只狼的话，情况肯定完全不一样。  
因为米国绝对不会反抗，就只会放手一搏把握住机会。就算是死缠烂打的，米国也会不计一切代价去夺得他那过往的青涩初恋。米国每时每刻，一心念着的就只有那只狼。本该绝种，却唯独让米国碰见的狼。

米国盯着手机屏幕。委员长三个字变得异常刺眼。

冰冷的雨夜里，米国笑得有些凄凉，像是在自嘲自己的傻。  
“如果你是他多好…可惜你不是。”就只是一个予人相似感觉的人罢了。  
仅此而已，就再无任何共同点了。

米国愣了半晌，默默地将手机收回口袋里。  
结果折腾了这么久，他一个人也没去联络。

看着雨夜街景，米国认命的安静感受着他熟悉再不过的痛苦。米国压低着头，开始移动脚步，漫无目的的走在雨中。天气很冷，很冷…但不及心冷。

再这样下去，自己准会支撑不住的吧！  
会不会有奇迹出现，让他再次遇见那只狼呢？  
抑或者是… 他又会因自我保护的心理，陷入失神状态后，又一次跑去那个臭猴子的家？

米国胡乱的猜想着，漫步在雨势渐大的路上。不知过了多久，米国终究还是敌不过他的天敌。米国虚弱地背靠着街上某间店屋的一面墙，然后仰头看着黑暗的夜空。这样的人生，何时才会到尽头呢…？

米国用尽全身的力气，嘴角勾起了淡淡的微笑。  
“还真狼狈呢…”

就快了吧… 快结束了。  
他的痛苦。

轰隆一声巨响，一道闪电划破天际，瞬间照明了大地。雨势没有减缓，反而越下越大。昏黄的街灯照亮着，那孤单地倒在街道旁的… 米国。


	31. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 31 他和他

有时候，费尽了心思想要得到的东西，就越是得不到。  
藤原白对此已有很深的领悟。可就算是如此，他还是放不下。

又是这样的冷天气，米国一定感觉很难受吧！  
藤原白心事重重地看着阴暗的雨天，回忆起刚才到米国打工的居酒屋时的情景。

“请问… 斑目今天有来打工吗？”  
没有亲自过来一趟，藤原白是不会死心的。

“你找米国啊？他刚才不小心弄伤手，所以提早回去休息了。”跟米国一起打工的女孩回答。

“受伤了？到底怎么回事？那他没事了吧？”听到米国受伤的事情，藤原白就无法克制自己的情绪。

“他刚才工作时不小心被玻璃割伤手。我刚才已经帮他上药包扎，现在应该没事了。”

“这样啊…那你知道他去哪了吗？”

“应该是回家了吧！”

听到女孩的回答，藤原白更担心了。因为他很清楚，现在这种时期，米国根本就不可能会这么乖乖回家。米国是那么的倔傲，他绝不可能这样轻易妥协的。

女孩又接着说道：“其实米国才刚离开没多久。要不然你到这附近看看吧！也许会碰上他也说不一定。”

“好的，谢谢你。”急匆匆地到了声谢，藤原白便赶紧冲出店外，继续寻人去了。

藤原白徒劳无功的找了米国一整天，甚至连米国打工的店也找了，却没有见到米国一面。但让藤原白万万没想到的是… 他跟米国竟然会在这种情况下再次相见。

外头的雨势很大，即穿着雨衣又撑着伞的藤原白也不能幸免。虽然努力了很久，可他还是没有成功找到米国。就在他心灰意冷回家的时候，竟意外地在自家门口外，见到了朝思暮想的那个男人。昏迷的米国已经失去所有意识，他靠坐在围墙边，毫无反击之力的任凭无情的风雨冲刷他的身体。

“米国！”藤原白冲上前去，把狼狈不堪的米国抱入怀里。看到这副模样的米国，藤原白的心真的好痛、好痛。如果可以，藤原白真的愿意代米国承受所有的痛苦和委屈。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白把米国带回自己的房间。帮米国擦干湿透的身体，又替米国换上了干净的衣裤。藤原白贴心的让米国盖上厚重的棉被，像往常一样，张开双臂抱紧米国，用自己的身体温暖那快被冻僵的米国。

“米国，你现在觉得怎样了？你不要吓我，快点醒醒啊！米国…”

“嗯…哈…”米国悠悠转醒，一脸迷茫地看着藤原白。

“米国？”藤原白又轻唤了一声。  
照顾了米国这么久的经验告诉他，此刻的米国，并不是完全清醒的。

米国没有说话，只是赖进藤原白的怀里，像个需要呵护的婴孩般不断地摩擦着藤原白的胸口。

“你一定很冷吧！”藤原白轻声说。

米国的双手开始不安分地在藤原白的敏感地带游走。藤原白倒抽一口冷气，被米国抚摸过的地方，撩起了难耐的躁动感。失神的米国根本无法了解他的举动带给藤原白多大的冲击。米国只是一味地从藤原白身上找寻自己失去的温度，米国留恋的抱着藤原白，无意识地感受着藤原白身上的温暖。

一直到藤原白发现了米国眼中燃烧着的另一种情感后，藤原白一把抓住米国的手，不让米国有机可乘。“住手！”

半梦半醒的米国哪里可能还有思考能力，他只是反应迟钝地尝试挣脱被藤原白束缚的手。被大风大雨折腾了那么久的米国，虚弱的他哪里还会有多大的力气。藤原白轻易的就阻止了米国想要更进一步的冲动。米国的手透着冰冷的寒气，藤原白握着米国的手，不由得心头一紧。

米国很冷。除了冷冰冰的寒意外，米国再也感受不到其他的了。藤原白的体温较高，对此刻失了魂的米国来说，那是极具诱惑力的。米国需要一个人来温暖他的身体，再不这样做的话，他真的不知道自己还能支撑多久。当体温骤降至三十度以下后，迎接米国的就只有黑暗的死亡。

“对不起…我知道你现在很难受，可是我真的不行…不行… 呜呜…呜… …米国…米国…”藤原白哽咽地说着话，后来竟然不受控制的大哭起来。藤原白好想就这样配合米国，让米国完全拥有自己的身体，自己的体温。可惜，当藤原白想要这样做的时候，他便不由自主地想起国政和纪夫的话。藤原白无法继续自欺欺人，因为现实中清醒的米国根本就无法接受自己和一个男人发生关系的事实。现在的米国是不清醒的，他根本没有自主能力，更不知道自己在做什么。如果米国醒来后发现自己又一次做了荒唐之事，他一定会受不了的。

“米国… 对不起…我真的不可以…”藤原白哭得好不伤心。

米国面无表情地看着，迷蒙的眼神看不出任何情绪。  
只见米国动作轻柔地吻去藤原白脸颊的泪痕，像是在安慰着藤原白。

藤原白完全惊呆了。  
百年难得一见的温柔米国。

长久的一吻结束后，体力虚弱的米国又一次瘫在藤原白怀里，陷入昏睡中。

“米国…米国…”藤原白心疼地唤着，修长的手指轻轻抚摸米国冰冷苍白的面容。“为什么…爱一个人那么会痛苦呢…为什么…？”

这问题，藤原白反复地问了好多遍。  
却仍旧没法得到准确的答案。

如果白天清醒时的你也能够对我这样温柔，那该有多好。

藤原白无助地抱紧米国，呜咽地哭泣。泪水模糊了他的视线，心痛得就快要无法呼吸。藤原白从来都不曾想过要伤害米国，但他却无法阻止自己不断带给米国伤害。他执著的想要爱，只可惜爱并不是一个人努力后就能得到的。不管他多么的努力，甚至不惜失去自己的尊严，所谓的爱却依旧遥远得无法窥探、无法触碰。

“米国我真的好累…好痛… 你知道吗…米国…”  
不受控制的泪水像决了堤一样，沿着藤原白的脸颊无声滑落。

心痛一直在蔓延。像被烈火烧着一样，痛楚持续扩散，看不见尽头。曾几何时不断告诫自己必须放弃，到最后却还是只能够沉沦在爱情苦海挣扎。像被渔网捆住的鱼儿，能做的就只是垂死挣扎。藤原白心底很清楚，这辈子他都无法逃脱。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白抱着米国，维持着同样的姿势，直到他哭累了，倚着墙不知何时竟睡着了。有了藤原白温暖的怀抱当暖炉，米国终于幸运地再一次保住性命。

难得出现的暖阳透过薄纱窗帘照亮房间。  
清爽的早晨，耳边不时传来清脆的鸟叫声。

这是哪儿啊…  
米国悠悠转醒后，开始环视那看起来陌生又熟悉的环境，还有…那个感觉如此舒服的温度，又是属于谁的？

米国轻轻挪动身子，挣扎着想要起身。然后，下一秒他完全愣住了。因为他看清了那个人的面容。是委员长。藤原白没有意识到米国已经清醒过来，他偏过头，在睡梦中调整了姿势，接着又沉沉睡去。米国震惊地瞪着藤原白的恬静的睡颜，心情是前所未有的复杂。

为什么跟我在一起的人竟然会是他？！

米国心情慌乱地环顾四周一眼。这间房间的装潢摆设是那么的眼熟，米国甚至还能隐隐感觉到亲切的熟悉感。这到底是怎么一回事？

米国静静地打量着沉睡中的藤原白，费力地转动脑袋想要理清混乱的思绪。  
天哪… 他到底又做了什么荒唐之事？

明明昨晚是在打工的，然后他因为受伤就提早回家。米国记得，当时外头正下着雨，很大的雨。然后他应该要到女人家取暖的，但是他并没有那样做。再后来，他走在街道上。之后的事情，便什么都想不起来了。

米国无法置信地看着藤原白。虽然米国的心里不想要承认，但是依这情况来看，直觉告诉米国，恐怕这麻烦事是他自己一手造成的。

又是失魂惹的祸。  
米国真是恨死自己了。

“可恶…”米国低咒一声。

这时的藤原白终于醒过来了。  
他微微睁眼适应早晨那有些刺眼的光线。

“米、米国…”是他。他醒来了…

米国面无表情地瞪着藤原白，那阴沉地目光带着冰冷的寒意。他没有开口说话，只是静静地等待着，他想要听的，是藤原白的解释。米国需要藤原白给他一个满意的答复。因为眼下这种情况，米国说真的是无法接受，也不愿意去正视问题的根源。

“身体觉得好些了吗？”藤原白胆怯地轻声问。  
那哭了一整夜的眼睛显得红肿，就连气色看起来也憔悴不堪。

“为什么我会在这里。”这问句用的并非是疑问的语气，而是平静陈述的语气。米国心里很清楚这问题的答案，但他没有勇气去面对。就算是自欺欺人也无所谓，米国好希望藤原白能斩钉截铁地打破他那可怕的噩梦。

“这…”藤原白支支吾吾的半晌，却连完整的话都回答不了。藤原白犹豫着，不知道该如何回答。

米国微微皱眉，神情显得十分不悦。  
“这样把我像傻子一样耍着玩，你很开心吧！看到我出糗的样子，你一定在心里面笑我！怎么样？满意了吗？”

“我没有。”藤原白惨白着一张脸反驳米国对他的指控。

“哼！”米国冷冷地看着藤原白。“就此打住吧… 我们之间虚拟的朋友游戏，从这刻开始就已经结束了。”

“米国…对不起。我…”原本还想要好好跟米国解释清楚，没想到暴怒的米国却不给藤原白任何说话的机会。

“住嘴！”米国蛮横地用单手扼住藤原白的喉咙。

“啊…米…呃…唔…”破碎地痛苦呻|吟声从藤原白的嘴缝里溢出。

“少装可怜了，你以为我会心软吗？这两年多来在我身边当个双面人，你一定辛苦吧！你就这么享受被一个意识不清的男人强｜奸吗？”

米国无情的双眼和语气中的不屑让藤原白的痛楚加剧。无论是心理上的，还是生理上的。藤原白真切地感受到米国的嘲讽之意。藤原白心痛难耐，没能忍住的泪水潸潸流下。米国的力道过猛，无法正常呼吸的藤原白涨红了脸，不停的痛苦挣扎。藤原白死命地抓住米国的手，想要逃离米国的钳制。

“臭猴子，你最好给我听清楚。我不需要任何人的怜悯，更不需要一个男人虚情假意的施舍。从今以后，休想再用什么无聊的理由来接近我。”

米国…  
藤原白神情痛苦地继续挣扎，淌着血的心痛得他无法呼吸。

“就…就因为…我...我是男…呃唔… 男人吗…”呼吸困难的藤原白费劲地把话说完。

米国冷笑道：“没错，超级恶心的。所以最好离我远一点！”

一瞬间，藤原白好像明白了什么似的。脑袋一下子变得清晰灵光了。  
就因为他是男人，所以爱上同样身为男人的米国就变成是一种无法被赦免的罪过。

“对…不起…”藤原白虚弱地道歉，布满泪痕的脸庞看起来如此狼狈，就同他被伤得遍体鳞伤的心一样。藤原白放弃挣扎，认命地闭眼接受米国对他的暴行当作惩罚。

原本被怒气冲昏头的米国看着这样的藤原白，心底忽然升起一种怪异的情感。  
那是从来都不曾有过的感情。

米国不自觉地放松力道。  
太奇怪了，这到底是怎么一回事？

米国将手放在自己的胸口上，眼中闪过一丝惊怔之情。  
这究竟是发生了什么事？为什么眼前这只臭猴子竟会让他感到心疼？

从来都不曾发生过这样的事情。对象是一只什么都不懂的臭猴子，而且还是一个不折不扣的男人。可是… 他又为什么会感到心疼呢？因为自己对男人的粗鲁暴行，而为受伤害的男人感到不舍心疼。这感觉太不寻常了。

米国毫无预警的放开手，没有支撑力的藤原白就像断了线的风筝，瘫软地跌坐在地上。藤原白抚摸着自己被捏疼地颈项，虚弱地轻咳出声。藤原白抬眸看着米国，那受伤的神情看起来是那么的柔弱。藤原白此刻已没有精力去探究米国的心思，虽然他也对米国转念放过他的举动感到奇怪，但他并没有开口问出心中疑惑。因为…那些都不再重要了。

米国被自己的举动吓到了。按理说，藤原白做了这么过分的事情。米国又怎会轻易的放过他。但是，米国却也无法理解自己的行为。他想为自己的做法辩解，但并没有找到任何确实的理由。难道就真的是因为心疼吗？因为看到那柔弱的身躯，苍白憔悴的面容而感到不舍。

会为男人感到心疼、心软？  
哼！真是天大的笑话。

米国静静地看着藤原白，一时之间也不知道该说什么，该做什么。米国下意识地后退，想要跟藤原白保持安全距离，却不慎碰到身后的书桌。米国一怔，很自然的回头张望。一个熟悉的饰品配件印入眼帘，米国的眼睛睁得老大的。

米国颤抖地伸出手拿起那条蛇皮制的手链，难以置信地说道：“这… 为什么会在这里…”不是问句，米国早已猜到答案，但他还是希望能得到确切的答案。

藤原白幽幽的眼神里看不出其他情绪，比起刚才的激动情绪，他的心情平复了不少。藤原白不闪躲，也不再逃避，他不想再辩解什么。既然都发展到这份上了，这些琐碎的事情也显得微不足道。

“拿回去吧！我不再需要了。”藤原白平静的语气里听不出任何情绪起伏。

也许是错觉。当米国听到藤原白斩钉截铁的说话语气时，他忽然感觉到被人抛弃的孤独感。那种感觉很孤单，失落的情感就像是被亲爱的人丢下一样。

不！不应该是这样的。  
他本是应该厌恶这只臭猴子的，所以不可能会因为那个男人的一句话而影响自己的情绪。

现在被抛弃的人是那只臭猴子，而不是他斑目米国！

米国紧握双拳，然后用力的将手中的蛇皮手链甩向藤原白。藤原白并没有感到太多的惊讶，相反地，比起刚才米国片刻的温柔，对米国现在的行为，他似乎比较能够理解。

米国没有再说话，就这样安静的看着藤原白半晌后，便大步的转身开门离去。藤原白没有挽留，就只是动作缓慢的拿起被米国丢下的蛇皮手链，慢慢的回味过往的点滴。

真的是最后了。

藤原白露出悲伤欲绝的苦涩笑容，被泪水浸湿的面容显得更加凄凉。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国用有生以来最快的速度，终于逃出了藤原白的家。  
没错，是逃。

这世上有太多的事情无法去解释，没法去理解。就像此刻的米国一样，他真的不明白自己究竟是怎么了。这些日子，米国做了太多奇怪的行为，就连他自己也开始感到困惑了。到底是怎么一回事？他百思不得其解。

就因为一只没用的臭猴子，结果把他的生活搞到天翻地覆的。

阴凉的天气，微弱的阳光感觉不久后又会被厚重的云层给遮蔽。  
米国抬头仰望天空，他尝试深呼吸，想要借此机会好好的理清自己的思绪。

“你这家伙为什么会在这里？！”忽如其来的一道声音打断了米国的思考。

米国还没来得及做出反应，气势汹汹的王将便将米国大力的推向围墙。被人莫名其妙的推撞，原本就心情烦躁的米国，所有的脾气都被挑起了。

“臭男人不要随便碰我！”米国恶狠狠地瞪着王将。

王将没有理会米国，径自大声责问道：“你到底是来干什么的？为什么你会从小白的家走出来？”王将不给米国任何反击机会，使出全力牢牢地抓着米国不放，将米国再次推向他身后冰冷的墙壁。王将像往常一样过来藤原白的家串门子，只是没料到今天一早恰好就看见米国从藤原白的家走出来。

米国不甘示弱的甩开王将抓着自己的手。  
“滚！我说过不要碰我！”

王将也不愿意退让的跟米国动起手来，两人拉扯期间，力气之大连累到米国左手的伤口都裂开了。白色的纱布渗出醒目的红色血迹。米国微微皱眉，忍下如针刺般的痛楚。

“快回答我！你到底又对小白做了什么事！是不是又欺负他了！”王将怒气冲冲地开骂。

“哼！我对那只臭猴子才没兴趣。”米国大声反驳。但这话说出口的同时，米国不免感到心虚。真的就完全没有任何兴趣吗？既然如此又为什么会做出一连串失常的行为？

“那你来这里干嘛？”王将咄咄逼问。

“不关你的事。”米国猛力推开王将，语毕就打算转身走人。

王将原本还想要纠缠下去，但一想到屋里的藤原白不知是什么情况时，王将心里着实放心不下。虽然他没有追上米国，但还是忍不住对着米国的背影威胁放话。

“斑目米国！你要是敢欺负小白，我一定会跟你拼命的！你最好离小白远远的，越远越好！”

米国闻言脸上的表情变得阴沉难懂。  
那家伙还真是让人越看越不顺眼。

米国当然看得出王将对藤原白的保护欲，再白目的人都不难看出王将和藤原白之间的关系非浅。可是，为什么看到王将对藤原白这样的在乎，米国会感到特别的生气？太不可思议了。米国开始好奇，那只臭猴子究竟是有多大的本领，多大的魅力？为什么不费吹灰之力就能让原本处世不惊的米国变得如此可笑。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白坐在睡床上，沉默地盯着前方发呆，没有焦距的眼神也不知道是在看着什么。

“小白，还好吧？”王将忧心忡忡表示关心。他心疼地轻抚藤原白的白皙颈项那里明显可见的红肿手印。

“我没事。”藤原白低声回答。手里还紧握着米国那条蛇皮手链。

王将见状气就不打一处来。他一把抢过米国手上的手链，斥骂道：“小白！你别傻了！那混蛋是不会真心对你好的！他只是在利用你罢了！”

“不，米国不是你说的那种人。”藤原白摇摇头。“我和米国之间的事情，你也不了解。”

“对，我就是不了解。我就是不明白他都那样对你了，你怎么还可以这样爱他、为他付出！小白，我是心疼你。我想要保护你，我不要看到那个混蛋糟蹋你！”王将气冲冲的骂着，既心疼又无奈。气结的王将瞟了手上的手链一眼后，二话不说的将手链丢进书桌下的垃圾桶里。“那混蛋的东西，你干嘛要这么宝贝啊？！”

王将以为藤原白会很生气的找他理论，吵嚷着要把手链拿回去。可事实上，藤原白只是静静的看着王将，也没有多说什么话。这样的情况反而让王将感到不自在。

“小白，抱歉。我只是…”王将慌忙解释自己的行为，但藤原白却早一步开口打断王将的话。

“没关系，都过去了。”藤原白微微抬头看着王将，露出绝美笑颜。

王将看着藤原白带着泪痕的脸上，那抹灿烂的笑容后，心里更觉得不踏实。  
“小白，你真的没事吧？”

“没事。当然没事啊！我还能有什么事啊？”藤原白反问。

藤原白态度大方亲切的笑着。如果不是他脸上未干的泪痕还有颈上那触目惊心的指印出卖他，王将一定会以为藤原白根本就没有经历被米国粗暴对待的事情。

看着这样的藤原白，王将更觉得心痛。他动作轻柔的捧着藤原白的脸，深情款款柔声道：“没关系的。小白，不要压抑自己。在我面前，你可以做回真实的你。想哭的话，就哭吧！我的肩膀可以借给你。”

小白闻言鼻子一酸，原本已经慢慢沉淀的情绪又回温了。

王将又道：“我说过的。小白，我爱你，我喜欢你！我对你的爱，绝对不会比你对斑目米国的爱少。我会等你的，不管多久都等。”

小白泪眼汪汪地看着王将，再也忍不住地痛哭失声。  
“是我不好…所以米国才会觉得我恶心。都是我不好…可是我真的好爱他…王将，我好爱米国…”

王将心疼地将藤原白拥进怀里，用他宽厚的肩膀为藤原白遮风挡雨。“我知道。我知道。”王将轻声应着。他当然知道藤原白此刻的心情，而且不会有人更了解了。因为藤原白爱米国有多深，王将的心就会有多痛。这是王将努力了很久都改变不了的事。

“可是为什么米国他那么讨厌我…我的心好痛… 王将...我真的好爱米国…从以前开始就很喜欢了…”藤原白放肆的哭诉，解放压抑太久的情绪和泪水。

王将加重力道，让藤原白的身子更贴近自己。王将闭眼感受着怀里瘦弱人儿的心痛。王将用心的去感受，去记住…因为藤原白所受的痛苦，王将发誓他都会让造成这种局面的斑目米国尝一尝。

“结束了。我和他真的结束了… 连假朋友都做不成了…什么联系都失去了。真的都过去了…”藤原白哭倒在王将的怀里。

再也回不去了。都回不去了。  
他和米国的关系，终于回到了原点。

“不要怕。你还有我啊！”王将承诺道：“我会陪着你的，不会再让任何人有机会伤害你。”

藤原白一愣，傻傻地看着王将。

王将微笑着说：“小白啊…我们在一起吧！”

“王将？”

“不是都跟米国成过去式了吗？现在，就让我来正式守护你。”王将俯身想要给藤原白一个吻。可是当两人的唇瓣越来越靠近时，彼此的呼吸鼻息声都近在咫尺的时候，藤原白却忍不住闭眼睛偏过头，下意识的想要逃离。

说真的，藤原白还是无法接受王将爱慕他的事实。  
两人可是从小到大的好朋友，到底是什么时候开始，王将对他的情感升华了呢？

王将当然感觉到藤原白的逃避，可是他却不死心。王将换了一个方式，头一歪，浅浅的吻落在了藤原白的脸颊。藤原白浑身一颤，像是被电触到般。

“王将…我…”藤原白支支吾吾地看着王将，心里头慌乱成一团。

王将看着藤原白，嘴角勾起温暖的笑意，仅仅说了意义深重的三个字。  
“我等你。”

比‘我爱你’更具力量的三个字。  
王将会等藤原白的。就算是一辈子，他都愿意等下去。以前是这样，未来也是一样。但是，皇天不负有心人。眼前的情况总算起了变化，王将有预感，他期盼已久的曙光就快要来临了。

因为斑目米国已经不存在任何威胁。  
现在王将要做的事，就是继续等。就只剩下时间的问题了。  
时间会自动将他们三人复杂的关系整理清楚。


	32. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 32 米国的疑问

米国想为自己反常的行为找借口，却发现徒劳无功。像失了魂一样傻傻的站在街上，看着熙熙攘攘的人潮从眼前经过。米国的心没来由的升起一种失落感。

感觉好孤单。

就好像是跟自己最亲近、最亲密的人突然间离自己远去一样。被抛下的感觉，米国很不喜欢。真的非常不喜欢。米国禁不住回想起童年时光，他也曾多次被人丢下不管。

迷迷糊糊的呆立在那里，米国也不知道站了多长时间。一直到米国感觉脸颊像是被水滴到一样。他抬头，这才后知后觉地发现天空不知何时变得乌云密布。起风了，气温一下子就变冷了。米国无奈地笑了。

“现在连你也要跟我作对，看来我还真的是没什么人缘呢…”

东望望，西看看了半晌后，米国无力地站在原地。  
好像没其它地方可去了。但不管怎么样，以后都绝不能再失神到委员长的家去。

—————————————————————————————————————————

又是难得的周末。  
纪夫和国政这小两口子结伴出门，怎知回来的时候竟然碰上大雨。

斑目家。

“真是的…好端端的怎么又下起大雨了。”这才一进门，纪夫就嘟起小嘴叨念不停。

跟纪夫相比起来，国政可显得平静多了。“梅雨季节是这样的，习惯就好了。”

“唉…下雨天真是麻烦。”

“别发牢骚了，赶快擦干头发和身体，小心别感冒了。”国政把一条干净的毛巾丢给纪夫，纪夫闻声看去，正好被毛巾给遮住了他的小脑袋。

纪夫愤愤地把披在脸上的毛巾给拿走。  
“喂！没礼貌的家伙。既然要关心别人，你就不能表现出多一点人情味吗？”

国政默然地点点头，但是那表情并没有悔改之意。

“唉…”纪夫重重地叹了口气，觉得自己根本就是在对牛弹琴。看了窗外的雨景一眼，纪夫忽然开口道。“不知道米国学长现在过得怎样了。”

国政微微一怔。沉思了一会儿，国政没有继续这个话题。他朗声道：“别说这些有的没有的了。快去我房间找换洗衣服，然后给我赶紧去冲个热水澡。省得你呆会儿要是感冒，又要赖在我头上了。”

“哦…我知道了啦！”纪夫敷衍地应酬国政，然后不甘不愿地走向国政的房间。

国政看了纪夫的背影一眼，嘴角浮现不易察觉的淡淡笑意。  
这些日子跟纪夫这个先祖回神相处下来，原本看似性格不合的两人，却意外地合拍。

忽地，耳边传来纪夫的声音。  
“咦？奇怪。国政啊！你快过来！”

“你又怎么了？”国政不耐烦地向纪夫走去，嘴里还念念有词，埋怨着纪夫是个状况多多的麻烦制造机。

当国政走到纪夫身边时，纪夫立刻跳上国政的背部。

想当然的，纪夫的举动立刻惹来国政的不满。  
“喂！你干什么？！快下来！”

“嘘…你不要吵先，安静点。”纪夫神秘兮兮地说，黑白分明的大眼睛直直地盯着米国的房门瞧。“你听听看，米国学长的房间里面好像有声音耶！”

听到纪夫这么一说，国政也好奇地竖起耳朵听。果然发现了不对劲的地方。国政背着那个躲在他背上不肯下来的纪夫，慢慢地走前几步，靠在门边仔细探听。

米国现在离家出走，照理说他的房间肯定是没人的。可是刚才听到的细微声响又是怎么一回事？感觉是电器运作的声音。那种声音，听起来像是空调。

“又没动静了。”纪夫小声地嘀咕。

闻言，国政转动门把，迅速的打开房门一探究竟。门开启的同时，他们两人都愣住了。米国躺在床上，恬静平和的睡颜就像个孩子一样。

“是米国学长耶！太好了，他终于回来了！”纪夫开心地欢呼，忙不迭地从国政的背上跳了下来，直奔到米国身边。

纪夫只为米国的归来而感到兴奋，但国政的脸色却徒然一沉。因为国政注意到另外一件事，米国是开着空调睡觉的，外面下着雨，房里的温度变得更低了。

“米国学长、米国学长…？”纪夫唤了米国好多声，但是都得不到回应，他的心里郁闷极了。

国政二话不说的把空调关掉，然后立刻把房间的暖气开启。国政气急败坏地走到床边，不停的轻拍米国的脸颊，尝试把已经睡死的米国给叫醒。“喂！笨蛋！快点给我醒醒，不要睡了！会死的！”

“嗄？怎么回事？”纪夫不明就里的看着国政。“该不会是…米国学长的病又发作了吧？”

国政没有搭话，动作熟练地将躺在床上的米国扶起。没有意识的米国无力地靠在国政的肩上，没有血色的苍白面容让国政不免为之心疼。纪夫静静地看着国政，只能在一旁干焦急。纪夫不敢出声打扰，深怕会影响国政。

“真是个白痴！”国政语气不善地低咒一声。

“对不起。”纪夫委屈地低头道歉。什么都不会的他在现在这种情况下果真是一无是处。他不知道要怎样插手帮忙，也不知道该做些什么。

“你干嘛？我又不是在骂你！”听到纪夫的道歉，国政只觉得莫名其妙的。

“哈？原来不是骂我啊！幸好，幸好。”纪夫松了一口气，又道：“那你到底在骂谁？”

“当然是米国这个笨蛋啦！”国政无奈摇头。

“噢，是在骂米国学长啊？！”  
虽然不知道国政干嘛忽然骂米国学长，但只要不是在骂他就好了。

国政抱着米国，不疾不徐的脱下自己的衣服。纪夫看得目瞪口呆，不知道国政究竟想干嘛。不到一秒，纪夫像个色狼一样，盯着国政壮硕的好身材，口水直流。

“喂！看够了吧！”国政将米国抱进怀里，接着又将厚重的棉袄盖在米国的身上，把米国包得密不透风的。最后，国政还不忘指示纪夫。“过来！”

“你到底在做什么…啊～？！”纪夫原本还想发问，没料到却突然被国政拉了一把，整个人扑倒在米国身上。

国政长臂一伸，将纪夫一并揽紧。

“喂…你做什么？”纪夫被迫紧贴着米国，有种怪异的感觉突然升起。这样三个男人抱在一块儿，画面还挺怪的。

“帮米国取暖，他体温太低了。”国政简单的回答。

纪夫愣愣地看着国政，然后闭上嘴认真思考片刻。纪夫想了想后，觉得这样做倒还真是个不错的决定。反正这样做也不吃亏，又能帮到平时对他照顾有加的米国学长。

“你跟米国学长的感情好好哦…”纪夫忽然这么说道。  
纪夫从来就不曾看见过国政对谁这么关心照顾过。就只有米国学长，能有这种待遇吧！细心照顾米国时的国政是温柔的。说真的，纪夫有些羡慕。身为家中独子的他，根本就没有体验过有兄弟姐妹的感觉是怎样的。

“如果我不对米国好一点的话，这家伙恐怕就没有这么长命了。”国政一语道破事实。

纪夫尴尬地笑了笑。还真是诚实啊！  
“话说回来，你和米国学长既然不是双胞胎。可是，为什么你们又是同龄兄弟啊？”

“这问题有点复杂，也很难去解释。以我的口才跟你讲解的话，等于白讲，所以还是算了吧！我看你最好等米国醒来，自己问他比较快。”国政又是保持一贯的调调。

纪夫又叹了口气。  
认识了国政之后，他叹气的次数增加了数十倍，都快破纪录了。

国政神情严肃地护着米国，那认真的表情像是在守护什么珍贵的东西一样。纪夫看着，忍不住笑出声来。“能有你这样的兄弟，米国学长真的很幸福呢！”

“他的幸福是建立在我的痛苦上的。”  
哼！米国这个笨蛋当然幸福啦！不过，国政可是一点也开心不起来。

看着露出难得一见的孩子气表情的国政，纪夫甜甜地笑了。  
真没想到平时爱装酷的国政原来还有这一面。

“你笑什么？”国政面无表情地问。“干嘛笑到这样白痴？”

白痴？！国政那只呆头豹竟然说他的笑容像白痴？  
听到国政那异常刺耳的形容词，纪夫瞬间板起脸孔。

“你到底是怎么了？干嘛忽然那脸黑得像黑炭似的？”国政说。

黑炭？！有没有搞错吖！

“喂！”纪夫忍无可忍的大吼一声。

国政不免被吓了一跳，但他还是很淡定地发问。“怎么了？”

“我…啊！唔…”纪夫才正想开口说话，没想到却忽然被一只大掌按住了嘴巴。

“吵死了。你们两个就不能安静点啊！”是米国的声音。

国政和纪夫同时一怔。

纪夫兴奋地拿开米国的手，开口道：“米国学长！”

不同于纪夫，国政只是淡淡地说：“你醒了。”

米国拖着疲惫的身躯，挣扎着缓缓坐直身体。  
一不小心拉扯到左手的伤口，米国不禁低声痛呼。“嘶…疼…”

“米国学长，你怎么了？哪里疼啊？”纪夫关心的询问。

“没事。”米国轻描淡写地带过，不愿多谈。

“可是我刚刚明明听见你喊疼的！”纪夫天性耿直，势必追根究底。

国政可不是那么好打发的。只见他从被单里一把抓起米国那因伤口撕裂而渗出红色血迹的左手，追问道：“你这手伤是怎么一回事？”

“烦死了。我都说没事了。”米国抽回自己的手，疼得眉头都皱成一团了。

“米国学长…”纪夫担心得泪眼汪汪。

米国嫌恶地瞪了纪夫一眼。“少恶心了。你怎么跟国政一样，越来越烦人了。”

“对兄弟表示关心是理所当然的。”国政说。“尤其是那个笨蛋根本不把自己的命当成一回事，又淋雨又开冷气睡觉的。”

米国冷冷地扫了国政一眼。  
“像个娘们似的啰哩八嗦吵死人了。我的事情你少管，赶紧跟纪夫闪边去，少来烦我！”

国政叹了口气，静静地看着米国半晌后，道：“比我想象中的还要快呢…”

没头没尾的话让米国感到莫名其妙。  
米国好奇地问：“什么意思？”

国政缓缓地站起身，顺便拉起纪夫的手，让纪夫跟着自己走。

“原本以为你应该会选择呆在外头更久一些才会回来的。” 国政边说着话，边走向门口。“不管怎么样… 谢谢你还愿意回来。”

国政那张酷脸罕见地浮现一丝浅得不能再浅的笑意。  
米国呆呆地看着国政没有说话。

临出门前，国政的声音又再度响起。不过这次少了那份柔情，有的只是惯有的冷淡口气。  
“喂，笨蛋！”

米国不解地研究国政的脸部表情，想要从中看透什么似的。

国政接着说：“如果不想我再来烦你，就给我好好照顾自己的身体。这么大的人了，每次还要让我为你操心，你不觉得丢脸吗？”

“啰嗦。”米国白了国政一眼，然后若无其事地倒头大睡。米国用厚重的棉被把身体包得密不透风，满足地露出一丝笑容。

看着孩子气的米国，国政难得地笑了。纪夫看着国政的笑容，心底产生异样的情感。纪夫从来就没有想过国政竟然会笑，还笑得那样好看，那么温柔。有时候纪夫发现自己真的很不了解国政。除了知道国政有一个哥哥米国之外，纪夫对国政根本就是一无所知。

—————————————————————————————————————————

躺回熟悉的大床，嗅着属于自己的气味。米国闭眼享受着宁静的时刻。

他又一次做梦了。

梦境里，那个看起来呆呆又苍白的委员长对他很温柔。说话轻声细语的，无微不至地照顾着他，满足他所有需要。米国抱着藤原白，享受着藤原白独有的迷人风采。怀里的人儿笑靥如春天的花，米国看得如痴如醉。可是下一秒，藤原白却伤心地哭了起来。

“米国，对不起… 请你原谅我… …”

米国疑惑地看着藤原白，不知道他到底怎么了。  
霎那间，场景毫无预警的改变。

“斑目米国，你最好离小白越远越好！”暴怒的王将一拳挥过来。

然后王将便将藤原白拉走。米国无法阻止，只能眼睁睁看着藤原白越走越远。

米国绝望地看着藤原白，心痛地声声唤道：“不要走，不要走… …”可是藤原白没有理会，只留下背影给米国。米国追上前去，想要伸手抓住藤原白。就快接近藤原白的时候，藤原白却凭空消失了。

“啊啊啊～～～”  
米国猛然睁眼，吓得坐起身来。

原本在客厅里的国政和纪夫听到惊叫声，很有默契的一起冲进米国房间。

“米国学长！你怎么了？发生什么事了？”纪夫一看到米国那惊魂未定的神情，不禁有些担心。

米国没有回答，只是用手随意擦掉额头上的虚汗。

“米国学长？”纪夫一脸纳闷的看着米国。

“我没事。”米国摇摇头。“你们都出去吧！”

国政沉默地观察了米国好一会儿，对着纪夫打了个眼色，示意纪夫先出去。  
纪夫无奈只好乖乖服从。

米国瞟了国政一眼，用不耐烦的语气道：“你干嘛不出去？故意留在这里让我骂啊？”

国政不理会米国的冷言冷语，径自大字型躺在米国的床上。米国嫌恶地瞪了国政一眼，默默地撤回自己的被单，继续将自己裹起来。

国政悄悄地研究米国的面部表情。“你觉得藤原怎么样？”

“别在我面前提那只臭猴子。还有，虽然我回来了，不过我可还没有打算原谅你。”米国觉得国政这小子真的是欠揍。

国政无所谓的笑了笑。然后有些无奈的说：“其实藤原的人，真的挺不错的。他对你又好，只可惜你根本不懂珍惜。”

“他是猴子，而且还是男人。”米国觉得他有必要提醒国政这一点。难道国政真的以为米国是来者不拒的吗？

“那又怎样？”国政又接着道：“你需要他，你是靠本能选择了他。”

“说够了吧！我的耐心要用完了。”再听国政废话下去，米国很难保证自己是否会亲手宰了国政这个大白目。

国政叹了口气，然后坐起身来，面对面看着米国。  
“你要是真的想打我，老早就动手了。”

然后国政很满意的看到米国被气得无话可说的表情，所以国政又笑了，还笑得特别开心。

国政很肯定地说道：“你爱上藤原了。笨蛋，你就承认了吧！”

“哼！除非我疯了。要不然就算到死，我也不可能会对那只臭猴子动情！”米国斩钉截铁的说。

“话不要说得太满。”国政意味深长的轻轻拍了米国的肩膀。“如果… 藤原他并不是猴子呢？”

“呵呵～”听到国政的话，米国忍不住笑出声来。

“喂，别笑了。我说认真的。”

“如果不是猴子，那他是什么？”米国觉得这是他有生以来听过最好笑的笑话了。

国政毫不犹豫地反问。“你的初恋是只狼吧？”

“那又怎样？跟这事一点关系都没有。”

“不，当然有关系。”

米国困惑地瞪着国政，等着国政为自己解答。  
“别卖关子了！你到底想说什么？”

“我们家现在不是有一只先祖回神吗？”

又来？！说了这么久，绕了那么大的圈子，怎么就是还没有进入正题啊？  
米国忍不住气得大吼：“斑目国政！”

国政搔了搔耳朵，这才懒懒地开口道：“纪夫告诉我说，他看到了藤原的魂现。不过…”

“又不过什么？你真的是…”米国咬牙切齿地抬手，准备送国政一拳。

国政不急不徐地揭晓谜底。“藤原是狼。”

狼？！  
米国的拳头怔在半空中。

米国的思绪千旋百转，他怎么也想不通，为什么纪夫会说藤原白的魂现是狼。  
“这不可能的。”

“所以，你觉得是纪夫说谎了？”国政问。

米国一愣。  
不，纪夫没必要说这种谎。

“你骗人的吧！”米国犀利的眼神直射国政的心房。

“你说呢？”国政带着笑意，大方地迎上米国的目光。

看着国政认真的神情，米国的心情变得异常沉重。米国感觉的出，国政说的是实话。不过… 这有可能吗？早已绝种的狼族，真的还会这样幸运让他碰见吗？还有，更重要的是… 藤原白绝对不可能会是狼。他是只雄性猴子啊…还是非常讨厌人的猴子。

他对那只猴子，到底是怎样的情感呢？  
米国觉得他自己也搞不清楚了。


	33. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 33 心碎

米国打从出生开始就觉得命运跟他是不对盘的。因为不管米国做了什么事情，命运好像都看不顺眼，老是喜欢找他麻烦。米国觉得他的人生乱得一塌糊涂。如果把雨天比喻为米国的天敌，那藤原白一定就是米国的克星了。

清晨的天空飘着绵绵细雨，空气中的温度带着刺骨的寒意。  
从睡梦中惊醒过来的米国被吓得一身冷汗。

“又做噩梦了？”  
为了照顾发病的米国而彻夜未眠守在床边的国政轻声说。

不是噩梦。就只是那些跟委员长一起，不堪回忆的片段罢了。  
米国反应迟缓地瞟了国政一眼，却没有搭话。

“你到底还要闹别扭到什么时候？以你的年龄来衡量的话，你不觉得现在的做法太幼稚了吗？”国政已经说到口水都干了，不过死要面子的米国就是不愿意承认自己对藤原白的情感。

“闭嘴。”米国无力地应了一声，又懒洋洋的躺回床上。

国政叹了口气，识趣的换了话题，道：“雨季就快结束了。你再忍多几天吧！估计用不了多久，你又能回到神龙活虎的模样了。”

米国费力的转过身子，故意背对着国政。米国真的很明白，为什么国政明明就是个大男人，干嘛个性会这么婆妈。那张嘴啰哩叭嗦的念个不停，让人听着都心烦啊！

国政自然心知肚明，米国那家伙的脾性从小到大都是一个样。所以国政很识相的，选择在米国发飚之前先撤离才是上上之策。不过临出门前，国政却还是免不了地念上一句。“说句老实话，藤原的人真的挺不错的。”

啪——

一个枕头毫无预警的飞向国政的面部。国政用不着想，也知道这是谁的杰作。

“嗯… 看来有人是被人说中心事，所以恼羞成怒了。”国政面不改色的出声调侃。

被国政这么说话刺激，米国忽然觉得自己的低体温一下子上升了不少。米国翻过身瞪着国政，禁不住动怒反问：“斑目国政，你是活得不耐烦了吧？”

国政撇撇嘴，马上住了口。国政抬手比了一个休战手势后，这才慢慢的退出房间。待国政离开后，米国阴沉的脸色非但没有好转，反而变得更阴郁了。

“你真的是我的初恋吗？”米国自言自语道：“真的是那只救了我一命的狼吗…？”

藤原白的身影浮现在米国的脑海里，无时无刻，无所不在。不管米国多么努力的想要忘记，想要把藤原白赶出自己的脑袋，但米国终究还是无法成功。

“如果你是他…”米国忽然觉得自己的所作所为真的太可笑了。亏他之前还说要让藤原白离他远一点，以后都不要再有任何牵连了。不过现在，米国好后悔说了那样的重话。米国好像有些想念藤原白了。不、或者该说是已经开始想念了。米国好想要马上见到藤原白，他想要告诉藤原白他有多想念他。想念他的温柔，他的笑容，他的温度，他的一切…

米国想要告诉藤原白一句。  
不是因为知道了藤原白可能是那只救了自己一命的初恋狼人，所以开始有点喜欢他的。而是在比这更早之前，在藤原白主动收留米国的第一天起，米国的生命里就已经离不开藤原白了。

“我好像真的爱上你了…怎么办…”或许国政说得都对，米国是靠本能选择了藤原白。天性的使然，不是说随便就能够改变的。因为爱，所以更无法释怀被欺瞒的背叛。米国好讨厌这样的自己，不够坦白，不够爽快。拖泥带水、婆婆妈妈的就像个娘们似的，只会讨人厌、惹人烦。

如果时间可以倒流，米国想要将这一切都纠正过来，回到委员长第一次鼓起勇气跟米国说话的那一天。至少那样的话，米国可以改变，让他和藤原白能有个美丽的开始，所以这结尾也不至于变得那么糟糕了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

梅雨季节终于结束了。  
米国又一次回到久违的校园生活，也见到了令人朝思暮想的男人。

米国在学校里的众女生堆里还是那么的大受欢迎；而学校里的那些男生们，仍然在见到米国时表现得就像是看到鬼一样的惧怕。女生爱他，男生畏他，这一些都是米国所习惯的，不曾改变过。唯一改变的是，那一个被米国称作是委员长的男人。

他变了。像是完全变了一个人一样。藤原白只管躲着米国，甚至连一瞥都不愿意施舍予米国。明明就坐得那么靠近，近在咫尺的距离，却又像是那么遥远。米国不知道该怎么形容他复杂的心情，如果再这样下去的话，米国会发疯的。

从上课到放学的这段时间，班上就一直弥漫着诡异的低迷气氛。那种无形的压迫感，搞得班上的同学们各个大喊吃不消。而明眼人一眼就看穿，问题是出现在藤原白和米国两个人身上。可就是没有人有胆量去招惹火爆的米国。事情终究还是要有个了结的，所以米国不愿意再继续坐以待毙。

放学钟声才刚响起，米国便迫不及待的堵在藤原白的面前。“我们谈一谈吧！”

藤原白从惊怔中回过神来后，只是用令人心碎的眼神冷冷地看着米国。米国原本还想多说些什么，没料到藤原白卻快步离去，连开口的机会都不给米国。感受到藤原白的冷漠对待，这是米国始料不及的。米国就只能傻傻的看着藤原白的背影，这完全不在米国的预计之内。狂傲的米国从来都不曾低声下气的乞求别人，放荡形骸的米国也从来不曾让谁停驻他心里，除了他们。一个是多年前的初恋狼人，还有另一个是… 成天呆在他身边跟进跟出的委员长。

如果对象是藤原白的话… 米国绝对能够大方地做些特别处理。

米国下意识的拉住藤原白的手，尝试阻止藤原白离开。

“就一会儿，跟我聊聊吧！”米国紧张得连尾音都发颤了，他好害怕藤原白会拒绝他。如果藤原白就这么走掉的话…他该怎么办？他不知道。米国真的没有任何对策了。

像是停顿了一个世纪之久，藤原白才缓缓地开口。语气里不带任何情感，也没有任何留恋。“斑目，请你自重。我们之间的关系，还没有好到能够独处聊天谈心。况且，也没有这个必要。”

“你非得要这样跟我对着干吗？”米国不自觉地加重语气。

围观看热闹的人们越来越多。  
米国烦躁地瞪了周围的人一眼，心情简直恶劣到极点。

“这不是你所要求的吗？我只是听命行事罢了。你究竟还有什么不满意的？！”藤原白仰起头，试图忍着欲要夺眶而出的泪水。

望着藤原白泛红的眼睛，米国没来由的心头一紧。米国痛恨自己对藤原白所做的一切，可是他却没法制止鲁莽的自己做出一连串的失误判断。

“对不起，我…”米国不断地深呼吸，尝试平复他不安的心。米国无助地咬牙思考，不愿放开藤原白，就怕这一放手，藤原白会逃出米国的人生。从此，米国的生命里就不再有那个老是在他身后任劳任怨、默默付出的藤原白了。

是幻听吧！  
米国从来不道歉的。至少，在藤原白面前，米国永远都不可能会对他说出这三个字。藤原白傻愣愣地看着米国，忽然觉得心里某处被人重重的一击。

“我…”米国不知道怎么说出口，他的心好乱。这阵子发生了太多事情，麻烦事多到让他没有足够的时间来整理思绪。他不知道自己现在究竟是想怎样。他开不了口留住藤原白，更没有勇气向藤原白承认自己心底的爱意，可是他也不愿就这样轻易放手。

藤原白原本还有所期待，不过看到米国词穷的窘样，藤原白释怀的笑了。  
“没关系…没关系的。”

米国疑惑地抬眸，浅灰色的眼珠直勾勾地看着藤原白。  
“什么？”

藤原白挣脱米国的束缚，道：“你用不着道歉。比起我对你做的那些事情，我才是那个最该死的人。”藤原白的语调平静得就好像所有的事情都已经不会对他再造成任何影响了一样。

“不…其实我…”米国紧握双拳，却还是提不起勇气把心底话说出来。他懊恼自己的懦弱，可他就是开不了口让藤原白知道自己的想法。

米国正想开口打破尴尬的僵局，却又想忽然想到什么似的。这样子跟藤原白四目相接，米国的心底涌起了异样的情感。米国仔细的端详藤原白好半晌后，脱口而出道：“是披着猴子皮当外衣的狼啊…”之前的米国怎么就没有发觉到呢？虽然肉眼看上去藤原白就是个猴子，不过藤原白的身上并没有讨人厌的猴子味啊！一定是之前的他太神经大条了，才会忽视了藤原白这个极品的存在。

米国从头到脚，仔仔细细地将藤原白好好的打量一番。那清秀的五官略显苍白，虽然漂亮精致但也不至于美得让人窒息。不过，米国却不由自主地回忆起在多少个夜里，藤原白令人意乱情迷的温柔，唯独他米国专属的。

“你到底在说什么？”藤原白无暇去探究米国的心思，心力交瘁的他只知道不能再接近米国。要是不逃离的话，藤原白真的无法预测自己究竟还能沦陷到什么境地。他会崩溃的。

感觉得到米国这次的态度转变，藤原白别过脸，刻意避开米国的视线。“求你… 放了我吧！我好累，真的不想继续这样下去了。”语毕，他快步夺门而出，不顾其他人的好奇目光，拼命的往前狂奔。

米国从错愕中惊醒过来，这才后知后觉的追了上去。

所有的事情逐渐失控了。米国从来都不曾想过自己会有喜欢上男人的一天，除了那只狼。现在米国终于又再次见到他了。曾经就了他一命的狼，是他斑目米国的初恋，也是那个无时无刻陪在米国身边替他瞻前顾后的委员长。

米国不费吹灰之力的就追上了藤原白，但真正的问题现在才开始浮现。

“给我站住！”米国一把将藤原白推向墙壁死角，高大的身躯笼罩着藤原白。

藤原白吃痛的皱眉，伸手轻揉自己被撞疼的手臂。米国霸气十足的表情看起来有点凶，藤原白不禁有些畏惧之意。藤原白委屈地擒住眼泪，却还是倔强地出声反抗。  
“你究竟想要怎样！为什么就是不肯放了我？”

“我…”米国欲言又止，将所有来不及宣泄的情绪都发泄在拳头之上。“啊啊啊～！”米国用尽全力的将拳头击向坚硬的墙壁，发出了一阵闷哼的声响。米国并非是故意要发狠的，他只是不知道该如何表达他自己内心的想法罢了。

藤原白惊吓地瞪着那离自己仅有几毫米之差的拳头，心跳快得不像话。藤原白不敢想象，要是那结实的拳头不是击在墙壁而是落在自己身上的话…那个画面，绝对会是最可怕的梦靥。

四周围观的人群又开始增加，米国心烦意乱地拉着藤原白，将他带离那里，不让藤原白有机会逃脱。藤原白被迫跟着米国走，一直来到稀无人烟的花园，米国才放开藤原白的手。藤原白看着自己手腕上印着的手指印，心情是复杂的。藤原白轻轻抚着那被米国抓疼的手腕，还没来得及平抚不安躁动的心时，米国又一次猛力将他推向墙壁。藤原白吓得不知所措，不知道米国究竟想要对他做什么。米国是如此的强大，藤原白根本就没有还手之力。

“你知不知道… 我被你搞得都快要发疯了。”米国低沉的嗓音掺杂着藤原白无法理解的情绪。并不是只有藤原白一个人在受罪而已，米国他又何尝不是被折磨的那个人呢？米国轻捧藤原白的下颚，逼着藤原白看着自己。米国的眼神里，有着藤原白看不清的情感。

藤原白不知道米国为什么要这样说，这根本就不像是米国会说的话。米国从来都不是这样的人，藤原白心里很清楚。因为米国从来都不曾在乎过他。

“为什么要这样折磨我？为什么要闯进我的世界？扰乱我原本安宁的生活！”米国忍不住大声怒吼，狂乱的神情真的挺吓人的。

藤原白试图挣脱米国的钳制，却发现自己根本就不是米国的对手。  
“斑目，你这是在干什么？”藤原白艰难地说，对这样的米国不免感到有些畏惧。

察觉到藤原白的惧意，米国自嘲的笑了。此刻的米国只觉得心里好受伤。  
“怎么？你怕我吗？”

“请你不要这个样子。你今天真的好奇怪… …”藤原白说。

米国闻言放肆的笑了，不过米国脸上的笑容看起来是如此的沉重。  
“想要让我放开你吗？想要逃开吗？”

藤原白不明白米国为什么要这样问，跳跃式的对话让藤原白也搞不清楚米国的真正心思。藤原白静静地看了米国良久后，终于缓缓地点了点头。说真的，藤原白也不喜欢米国现在抓着他的方式。藤原白只觉得双肩都被米国有力的手指掐得生疼。

米国定睛观察着藤原白的面部表情，道：“可惜我并不想放手。所以你就老实点呆着吧！因为我可不想伤了你。而你是绝对逃不了的。”

一定是错觉。  
因为藤原白竟然会以为自己在米国的眼神中看到了名为心疼的情感。

藤原白愤恨地别过头去，满腹委屈地轻声说：“我已经没有什么可失去的了。如果你想要报复我的话，你应该也很清楚，我根本就不是你的对手。”明明之前还要藤原白离他远远的，这一刻怎么又忽然主动跑来亲近藤原白了。藤原白真的搞不懂，也不知道米国在玩些什么把戏。

“所以，你觉得我现在是在报复你吗？”米国的在心中一阵苦涩，他怎么也没料到藤原白是这样看待他的。其实米国没想过要报复，他只是想要找个时间跟藤原白独处。他想要借此机会，重新认识藤原白，揭开藤原白身上的种种谜团。

“难道不是吗？”藤原白哽咽地反问道：“是你让我不要继续纠缠你的，现在又为什么找上我？”

米国微微一怔。  
口不对心地说道：“没错，是我改变主意了。我像个傻子一样被人耍玩了那么久，这口气我怎么也咽不下去。而你，必须为我所受的伤害做出赔偿。我要你呆在我身边，每天都提心吊胆的活在痛苦中！”

藤原白心痛难耐，无法忍住的泪水夺眶而出。

米国强忍心中不舍，故作冷漠的道：“既然如此，你依旧打算什么也不做的坐以待毙？”

藤原白静默地将视线定格在远处，默认了米国说的话。  
藤原白这种默然的反应，让米国没来由的燃起怒火。

“哼！无论我要对你做什么，你都不会反抗吗？”米国忽然发狠扣住藤原白的咽喉。

藤原白不懂米国干嘛忽然变得如此暴躁易怒，米国的转变让藤原白措手不及。

“对…”藤原白倔傲地仰视米国。“这些都是…我欠你的…”要不是他趁米国失神时做出那么荒唐的事情，他和米国之间的关系，也不会变得这么恶劣了。想到这里，藤原白好像忽然明白了什么似的。

米国冷笑道：“这里没其他人。难道你都不担心我要对你做什么吗？”

“我会恨你的、我讨厌你。”  
藤原白忍着强烈的心痛，缓缓地闭上眼睛。该来的终究会来，他是躲不掉的。

哼！讨厌？  
“我天生就是个无药可救的大混蛋。你可以恨我，也可以讨厌我… ”

米国狠狠咬牙，发狠地用力扯开藤原白的衬衫，并排的纽扣应声掉落在地上。藤原白紧张得都忘了呼吸，只能死命地握紧双拳，紧闭着双眼，不愿看到这种发狂可怖模样的米国。看着藤原白因为害怕而颤抖的身躯，米国有些不忍，但那些情感和理智都在一瞬间被冲动所取代。

米国俯身压着藤原白，像只发|情的猛兽肆意的宣泄自己的欲望。米国吻着藤原白的性|感的锁骨，在那里留下情|欲的痕迹。藤原白无助地仰头呻|吟，心里觉得羞愧不已。他没有想到自己竟然如此放|荡，明明就决心要放弃，却还是无法抵挡住米国的魅力。更何况还是在这种情况下，他和米国之间，好像从开始到结束，都是一连串错误的发生。

藤原白以为他可以一直忍耐下去，可是最后他发现原来他错得离谱。当米国扯下他的裤头，连同他的尊严也一起被践踏得残余不全时，藤原白激动地落泪反抗。此刻的情况跟米国失神时的状况完全不同。现在的米国不但清醒，而且还凶暴的可怕。

“不要…”藤原白低声乞求。

米国犹豫了半秒，但随即理智之弦就被体内开始躁动的性|欲所取代。米国粗重的喘息声和额上的 汗珠都明显的述说着他此刻有多难受。米国从不否认自己的性|欲比一般人还要强烈。尤其是在这种时候，性|欲像熊熊烈火一样，一旦被挑起，就只会变得一发不可收拾。米国用力钳制住藤原白的双手，不让他胡乱挣动。

其实米国想要就此打住的。至少理智是这么告诉他的。不过米国就是无法阻止自己的行为，也没有足够的能力去避免事情的发生。欲|火焚身的痛苦，不是所有人都有办法压抑住的。下一秒，米国一把吻住藤原白的唇，强而有力的下身同一时间侵占藤原白那没有经过前戏开路的私密甬|道。

“嗯唔…”藤原白睁大双眼，不敢置信米国就这样在校园的范围内要了他。下体的痛楚逐渐扩大，藤原白疼得冷汗涔涔，却无力反抗米国。委屈的泪水在瞬间决了堤。这一刻，他好恨米国…真的…也好讨厌米国。

被泪水模糊的视线隐约看到一个本不该出现在此时此地的人。

王将？  
绝对是错觉。绝对是。

“混蛋！你离小白远一点！”咆哮的怒吼带着难以隐藏的杀气。

不…是真的。  
藤原白睁眼，看清了那个怒气冲冲跑向自己的男人。

被情|欲冲昏头的米国涨昏的脑袋还没有完全清醒过来，毫无预警地被蛮劲十足的王将给推撞到了一旁。被人打断好事的米国心情恶劣到了极点，他斜眼瞪着忽然出现的王将，暴戾凶狠的模样如同撒旦一样恐怖。

看了一眼狼狈的藤原白，王将的心难以言喻的疼痛。

“我要杀了你这个混蛋！”王将的蛇目魂现随之显现。


	34. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 34 爱与被爱

王将凶狠的眼神闪露诡异的金光，伴着越来越显著的魂现，连带散发出来的杀气形成一股奇特的气场。藤原白惊慌失措的将自己外泄的春光遮掩好，心底忍不住为王将担心。

“王将！”看着王将奋不顾身的冲向米国，藤原白吓得魂都快飞了。

是蛇目啊！  
米国不急不徐地将自身的衣物拉好，刚才是他一时不察才会被击倒。正面交锋的话，王将不会有胜算的。因为…

“你不是重种吧！”米国肯定的语气，无意间展露出他的自信。

王将打住脚步，愣愣地看着米国。  
“难道… 你是重种？！”

米国笑而不语。  
慢慢显现的蛟之魂现散发出慑人的气势。

藤原白在一旁看得一愣一愣的。他一定是眼花了，而且还是很严重的眼花。要不然他怎么会觉得眼前所看到的王将像是一条很有灵气的蛇；而让他又爱又恨的米国竟然也变成了一条巨鳄。

“这是怎么回事啊？”藤原白看得目瞪口呆。

雄性之间的对决越演越烈。  
米国微眯着眼流露出危险的气息，王将猛吞口水，如临大敌般戒备着。

“你觉得你能赢过我？”米国面无表情的反问，语气几近冰冷。

“为了小白，我跟你拼了！”王将说完话，又作势要冲上前去。

“王将！”藤原白见状心急地叫唤道。“不要啊！”

反观米国一脸悠哉，并不急着反击，更没有落跑的打算。  
“你很喜欢委员长吗？”米国忽然问道。

王将一愣，没料到米国会天外飞来一笔。  
他又一次停下脚步，坚定的回答。“不单只是喜欢，我爱他！我爱小白！”

“王将…”藤原白喃喃地轻唤一声。

米国没料到王将会这么直白的说出他对藤原白的爱意，心情一阵慌乱。比起王将，米国好像真的显得太差劲了。别说跟藤原白告白了，因为米国是那种连尝试对藤原白好都做不到的人。但就算如此，藤原白却甘心只为米国而活。

王将悠悠道来。“我和小白从小一起长大，我对他的认识、对他的喜好了解更胜于你。我爱他，我只想要保护他。像你这种狂妄的危险男人接近小白，就只会伤他的心惹他哭。我绝对不允许你伤害小白。”

“哼！就算他是只猴子？”米国冷言相对。

“我不在乎。只要是小白的一切，我都爱，也都可以接受！”王将斩钉截铁的表明立场。

藤原白听到王将这么维护自己，不禁心生感动。霎那间，藤原白觉得自己好像不再是孤军奋战一样。一直以来，他都默默地暗恋着米国。只是没想到，原来在更久以前，王将就一直守候在他的身旁。将心比心，藤原白忽然觉得，他好像能了解王将的苦。王将一直陪伴着他，从来都不曾令他伤心难过。相反地，王将总是心甘情愿的付出一切，想尽办法讨 他欢心。藤原白觉得自己真的好笨，怎么能从来都不曾感觉到过王将对他的爱意和付出呢？看来他还真不是普通的迟钝。

米国的心里忽然觉得好羡慕王将。到底是什么令他这么有勇气，可以不理会世俗的眼光，如此坦然地承认自己对藤原白的爱意。这些都是米国办不到的。王将就这么明确的知道自己追求的是什么。不过米国这个笨脑袋，根本连最基本的思绪和情感都还未理清。说真的，到现在为止，米国依然无法准确的说出自己的心究竟到底想要怎样。米国知道他一直爱着初恋狼人，可如今藤原白若真是那只狼的话，米国又一次陷入困境了。米国不知道，他对藤原白到底抱着什么情感。米国知道他是喜欢藤原白的，不过… 这能算是爱吗？不，或许这真的就是爱吧！

米国沉默地观察了王将半晌后，用轻蔑的语气问道：“就凭你的能力，你觉得你能打得赢我？”

王将一怔，一时之间也无法做出回答。  
他和米国的心里都很清楚，他们彼此的实力差距。

米国看着王将，不停地释放出自己身为重种的强大荷尔蒙和磁场。米国花了好大的力气，好长的时间才稍微确定自己对藤原白是存在爱意的。还没有萌芽的爱情，米国却不允许任何荒唐的人事物破坏他刚刚想要建立的一切。

王将咬紧牙关，硬着头皮跟米国对峙。米国压倒性的气势已经完全盖过王将，就连在一旁的藤原白也明显感觉到这种无形的压迫感。再这样子下去的话，若惹怒了米国，王将一定会被修理得很惨的。藤原白心里很清楚这一点，所以看着一触即发的战火，藤原白选择奋不顾身的冲上前去，阻隔了米国和王将之间的距离。只见藤原白张开双臂迎向米国，把王将给护在身后。

“求你… 不要伤害王将…”藤原白可以忍受米国对他造成的所有伤害，可是不知怎么的，藤原白就是不愿意见到米国伤害王将。

“小白？！” 一股暖流涌入王将的心。王将怔怔地看着藤原白，没料到藤原白会做出这样的举动。回过神后，他忍不住喝道：“小白，用不着求他！对他这种没心没肺的混蛋，我们没必要向他屈服！”

这时的米国没有说话，只是静静地看着藤原白。原本冰冷锐利的眼神在看见藤原白出面维护王将的那一刻开始，起了微妙的变化。也许就连米国自己也没有察觉，他不经意流露出的眼神里含着丝丝心疼。米国以为他隐藏得很好，因为无聊的自尊心在作祟，米国一直将对藤原白的所有欲望和情感埋藏在心底深处。被尘封的情感都被像面具一样冷漠的外表所取代。可是米国发现自己错得离谱，因为当他瞧见藤原白为了王将而挺身而出的画面时，米国冷酷的外表破了功，龟裂破碎的伪装开始一片一片瓦解。剩下的，只是米国还来不及掩饰的真心。

未经修饰的语调有些颤抖。  
“为了保护你身后的男人，你竟然… 低声下气的求我…？”

“只要你不要伤害王将，不管你要我做什么，我都答应你。只求你不要伤害王将…”藤原白含泪乞求着米国，倔强的他尽管此刻如此狼狈，却依旧站得直挺挺的。

米国看着藤原白坚定的目光，瞬间想通了好多事情。虽然米国对藤原白的了解并不深，但他感觉得到藤原白对王将的关心和在乎。如果换作是米国的话，藤原白是否会这样不顾一切的守护他？米国开始感到好奇了。霎那间，米国心里产生了一个念头。他，想要得到那个谜样男人。一个叫做藤原白的男人。这种感觉从未如此强烈。

“小白…你没必要求他…”王将还想多说些什么，但被米国沉声打断了。

“他还不够资格当我的对手。”完全不屑的语气，显示米国根本不把王将放进眼里。但事实上并非如此，因为在某个方面来说，米国已经完全输了。米国心里也很清楚，依目前情况来说，米国根本不是王将的对手。斑类在竞争中抢夺自己的猎物，但决定权往往都在猎物的身上。藤原白现在选择的人是王将，而不是米国。藤原白维护的人是王将，而不是米国！

“你挺有勇气的嘛… ”米国只丢下一句话给藤原白，然后便掉头就走。  
现在的米国需要时间独处思考。

望着米国渐行渐远的背影，王将和藤原白只觉得莫名其妙的。但不管怎样，没有跟米国起正面冲突，总算是件值得庆幸的事。藤原白看着米国的高大的背影，心里一阵惆怅。也许是错觉，藤原白忽然觉得米国背影给人的感觉看起来有些落寞。

藤原白默默地注视着米国；而王将也在藤原白没有察觉的情况下静静地打量着藤原白。  
“小白，你还好吗？”

闻言，藤原白马上回神。他羞愧地摇了摇头，刻意别过脸。这种尴尬的时候，藤原白也不知道该怎么办才好。竟然被王将瞧见他被米国侵|犯的样子，这种事情教藤原白情何以堪。“我…没事。”

王将自然看得出藤原白在逞强，但不予点破。  
“走吧！我送你回家。”王将边说边动手帮藤原白将散落在地上的东西收拾好。  
在适当的时候，看破不说破，也是一种美德。

藤原白愣愣地看着王将，原本苦涩的心情仿佛被注入了一些元气。他微微一笑，眼睛有些湿润。“对不起… 谢谢你…”

王将幽幽地叹了一口气，道：“别傻了。”  
以他们俩的交情，不管是说对不起，还是谢谢你，这些都显得多余了。

藤原白点点头，完全认同王将的话。  
“这些日子让你为我操心了不少。我这个人，真的很笨、很笨，对吧！”

王将正想出声反驳，藤原白又接话道：“你不用再为我担心了。”

王将一脸困惑地看着藤原白，就算聪明如他，一时也无法了解藤原白的弦外之音。

藤原白笑了，笑得特别灿烂，好像真的把心中大石都放下了。  
他神情异常认真，向王将保证，道：“从现在开始，无论米国他做了什么，都跟我没有任何的关系，也绝对影响不了我的。”

王将有些激动地追问道： “你真的决定放弃他了？能忘得了他吗？”王将为自己开心，但同时也很怀疑藤原白的定力。

“他是我的初恋，又是同班同学，若真要忘记他，应该不可能吧！”藤原白诚实地回答。“不过都已经是过去式了。”是啊，真真正正的过去了。原本还残留的爱意，全在米国刚才暴戾的行为下化为乌有。

藤原白食言了，因为他恐怕永远都没法狠下心去恨米国，去讨厌米国。藤原白到现在都还能清楚地感受到身体的敏感部位传来阵阵疼痛。那种痛楚时时刻刻提醒着他，米国永远都不可能成为藤原白所期待的样子，永远都不会有可能。既然如此，又何必再执著下去呢？

话虽这么说，不过人的情感不是说关就能关闭的。当藤原白感受到王将温暖的大掌覆在他的脸上时，他才后知后觉的意识到自己不懂在何时早已泪流满面了。

“人活着，一定要懂得爱惜自己。如果连你都不懂得疼爱自己的话，那还指望谁来爱你啊？”王将柔声劝说。“放下米国吧！既然背着的包袱那么沉重，何必苦了自己呢？”

藤原白含着泪点头。“可惜我到现在才真正明白这道理。我果然是个大笨蛋。”

“小白，你不笨，是斑目米国那浑小子没福气，才会错过你这块宝。”王将笑了，对于藤原白迟来的醒悟倍感欣慰。“那是不是表示，我有机会了？”

藤原白愣了一愣。“嗄？这… ”  
怎么又扯到这问题来了？藤原白不禁陷入苦恼中。

“别犹豫了。小白，你就答应吧！我发誓，绝不会让你受半点委屈。”

藤原白看起来十分懊恼，王将用手轻移藤原白的脸颊，深情地跟藤原白对望相看。然后，慢慢地靠近… 直到两人之间的距离变得亲密，直到王将的唇覆盖在藤原白的唇上。藤原白睁大双眼，没料到自己竟然会有跟王将接吻的一天。不同于米国激烈占有欲强，极具侵略性的吻；王将的吻轻柔如水面上的涟漪，轻轻地拂动心间。感觉是那么的温暖，还有丝丝的甜意。

藤原白傻傻地站着忘了没有反抗。过了许久，王将终于舍得放开藤原白。片刻的空档，让他们俩大口的喘息着，重新呼吸新鲜的空气。

“小白，把之前不愉快的经历都忘了。我要你，永远记住这一刻。我的真心，你感受到了吗？”王将笑着问。

藤原白觉得心里头暖暖的。在经过了那么多伤心人的折腾事后，藤原白都快忘了这种简单的幸福和快乐是什么感觉了。可是就在前几十秒之前，王将用他的魔法帮藤原白找回失落的情感。

爱人与被爱，到底哪个更幸福一些？  
这问题藤原白到现在还无法清楚列出来。

但是… 藤原白不可否认的是，他好像有些渴望被人呵护疼爱的感觉。不管天大的事情，都有个人会替你扛。喜怒哀乐，也有人一起分担。简单的快乐，简单的幸福。虽然生活平淡，可这也是最不平凡的地方。藤原白内心一直渴望着的，他一直以来都向往的，就是这种简单的幸福。

藤原白不清楚自己究竟能否完全接受王将，他也无法保证他们俩能白头到老的一直幸福下去。不过，藤原白唯一能确定的是… 他找不到任何理由去拒绝，也没有办法再去压抑内心的想法。他，想尝试一次。抛开单恋后，能否迎来幸福的相恋。

藤原白轻声说：“虽然我不能确定我们是不是真的适合做情人… …不过…就试一试 好了。但丑话说在前头，万一不适合的话，我也不想失去你这个好朋友。”藤原白害羞地点点头，羞涩的表情和脸上的红晕让他看起来格外迷人。

王将将藤原白揽进怀里，笑言道：“太好了！小白，我是真的好爱你哟！我是天底下最幸福、最幸运的人了！”

适不适合，就留给时间去证明。


	35. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 35 替身

乒乓！  
又是一阵玻璃破碎的声音从厨房传来。

国政不耐烦的声音再度响起。  
“喂！你这个白痴这次又摔破什么东西了？”

米国郁闷地抓了抓头发，道：“干嘛大惊小怪的？不就是一个杯子嘛…”说着说着，米国有些心虚的瞟向不远处的垃圾桶。那里面正躺着不少因米国而壮烈牺牲的玻璃易碎品。

国政忍无可忍的说：“你到底是怎么回事？为什么从学校回来后就魂不守的？”

这个白目的国政还真会找麻烦，非得要哪壶不开提哪壶吗？  
米国瞪了国政一眼，不甘不愿地回答。“不关你的事。”

国政叹了一口气，难得聪明地联想到一个关键人物。  
“你跟藤原之间发生什么事了？”

“没事。”米国嘴里虽然说着没事，但其实内心翻搅成一团，根本就没法静下来。

“你少装了。在我面前，你真以为你的烂演技能派上用场吗？”都当兄弟这么多年了，就算没有读心术，国政也对米国的心思了如指掌。“真的喜欢藤原，就放手去追啊！”

“追？哼！说得比唱的好听。”米国冷哼一声，觉得国政说的根本就是废话。追女生米国肯定没难度，问题是现在要追的人是藤原白那个男人。他… 还会有胜算吗？在他做了那么过分的事情之后。

“他有喜欢的人了。”米国轻声说。仿佛是为了保住那不值一文的面子，他又道：“他不是我的菜。”

“全是借口。”  
国政将米国脸上受伤的表情看在眼里。他又怎么会不知道米国的心思呢？唉… 死要面子又好强的米国啊！尤其是面对感情的事时，简直就像小孩子一样幼稚。但他还能怎样呢？米国这家伙是绝对不会醒悟的。

看来… 是时候插|手帮忙了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

比起米国那个像小孩子闹脾气的家伙，国政这个弟弟真的显得成熟稳重多了。国政思考着该如何帮助米国。作为一个旁观者，国政可是看得明明白白的。所以他决定赌一把，当然，得从藤原白这里下手。

“国政君？”藤原白一放学就看到堵在校门口的国政，显得有些不知所措。米国今天又缺席了。就在藤原白以为自己可以平静度过一整天时，国政的出现让他无所适从。

“能谈一谈吗？”国政问。

藤原白犹豫了一会儿，道：“抱歉，我有约了。”

国政有些错愕地瞪大双眸，仅用了半秒时间恢复理智，他眼明手快地拦住藤原白的去路。“藤原，就几句话的时间。我保证说完就离开，绝对不会打扰你。”

藤原白撇过头，眼里闪过一丝忧伤，嘴角却浮现轻浅的笑意。“你的好意我心领了。不过… 米国的事，我真的不想再理会。”都跟他没关系了。无论是什么事情，只要是关于米国的，都跟他不再有任何关系了。

国政闻言不禁皱起眉头。“你和米国之间… 是不是发生什么事了？”到底是什么原因让藤原白下了如此决心跟米国撇清关系？国政开始怀疑，米国究竟隐瞒了什么事。

藤原白又忆起昨天米国粗暴的对待，心情一阵低落。心就是被人一片一片的撕裂剥开，剧烈的痛楚蔓延开来。红了的眼眶仿佛又要落下眼泪，但他成功忍住了。藤原白仰起头深呼吸，把情绪压抑住。

国政小心翼翼的追问道：“是不是…米国那浑小子对你做了什么无法原谅的事？还是他又说了什么难听的话？”

“都是过去的事了，对我来说那些一点都不重要。”藤原白轻轻叹息，脸上的笑容如此耀眼。“而且现在…王将才是那个需要我的人。”

“王将？”国政怔怔地看着藤原白。从藤原白坚决的口吻里，似乎明白了某些事。“你跟王将在一起了？”

藤原白正要回话之际，一道熟悉的声音却抢先一步。  
只见王将快步走来，毫不掩饰自己的魂现。

“你就是国政君吧！”穿着便服的王将以保护者姿态站在藤原白面前。

对于王将的出现，藤原白并没有感到讶异，反而感到有些安心。

“你好。”国政礼貌性的打招呼，不过那脸上的表情很明显的并不欢迎王将的不请自来。

王将无视掉国政的惊讶，举止亲密地牵起藤原白的手。王将昂起头，毫不拐弯抹角地直言道：“如你所见，小白现在跟我在一起。请你以后不要再用任何奇奇怪怪的理由来为斑目米国说情。他那种人，根本不配拥有小白！我也绝对不会让那混蛋有机会再接近小白。你回去转告他，要是他胆敢再动小白一根头发，我是绝对不会善罢干休的！就算拼了这条命，我也一定要让他付出残酷的代价！”

国政微眯起眼睛，对于王将对米国的评价，心中颇感不快。但善于隐藏情绪的国政却依旧维持一贯的扑克脸，不轻易将真实情绪直接反映在脸上。国政不理会王将的冷言冷语，选择性的忽略王将之后，国政唯一关心的只是想弄清楚藤原白的心意。

“藤原，你还爱米国吗？”国政问。

藤原白停顿了一会儿，用毫无温度的语气道：“我恨他。”  
简单的三个字。里头却包含着数不清的爱恨纠结。

国政欣慰地笑了。没有爱，哪来的恨啊？  
“米国他那笨蛋早就爱上你了。他是爱你的，只是不知道如何表达自己。他总是把事情弄成一团糟，是因为他没有勇气向你坦诚一切。他害怕失去你… 我承认米国他是个懦夫加白痴，只会通过伤害别人来让别人记住自己。不过… 他做的一切，只不过是为了引起你的注意罢了。”

藤原白愣在原地，不知该作何反应。反倒是王将那个直肠子，一针见血地道出米国恶劣的行为。“你说的全是废话！别再帮斑目米国的恶行找借口了。他对小白造成的伤害，是永远都无法弥补的。通过伤害来证明爱意？哼！这算是哪门子的爱情？！你根本就是胡说八道！”

国政继续无视王将，对着藤原白又道：“藤原… 米国那个蠢蛋在失魂时做的事情，说过的每一句话，才是他最真实的一面。你不可能感觉不到的。他是用本能选择了你，他需要你，他爱你！”

藤原白湿了眼眶，却倔强地咬着下唇，忍着想要哭泣的冲动。  
他不能再掉眼泪了。为了那个不值得的男人… …

“别再说了！住口！”感觉到藤原白的动摇，王将不由自主地 变得烦躁。他好不容易才跟小白在一起，他绝对不允许任何人前来破坏。

“小白，别听他说的！我们走！”王将赶紧拉着藤原白离开。

藤原白被动地跟在王将身后，心情却大受打击。国政的一言一语像汹涌的浪涛冲撞着他柔软的心。国政真挚的眼神和话语，是藤原白无法忽略的。如果真如国政所说的一样，那该有多好？藤原白一直以来期盼的不过就是米国一句肯定的话或行动，可惜藤原白却只等到一次又一次的失望。现在心都死了，其他的一切都是枉然。何必继续白费力气？既然一切都不重要了，就让他曾经用真心爱过的初恋，尘封在他心中无法被碰触的一块禁地。

看着藤原白走远，国政却不愿放弃一丝希望。他在赌，赌的就是藤原白对米国的了解到底有多深。米国绝对不是那种会将真正心意说清楚给别人听的人。米国不说出口，是因为他相信，懂他的人一定会知道他的心意。

这是一场没有百分百胜算的赌局。  
赌赢的话，国政倒是帮了米国一个大忙，同时也替自己找到了一个可靠的大嫂，分担照顾米国的责任；倘若是赌输的话，国政也没有什么可失去的了。米国那个兄弟，国政这一辈子是肯定无法摆脱的。

—————————————————————————————————————————

王将是爱藤原白的。有多爱呢？很爱很爱，用情至深到愿意为藤原白作任何事情。就算是赴汤蹈火，也在所不惜。

“小白。”王将轻轻唤道，语气一如既往地温柔，心情却是沉重的。“你一定饿坏了吧！想吃什么？我去帮你准备。”

“我不饿。”

“怎么可能不饿啊？从早上到现在，你明明就没吃到任何东西。你等等，我马上去煮你最爱吃的汤面。”

藤原白还未开口，王将已经急着离开去准备了。

藤原白赶紧从后叫住王将，道：“王将，别忙了。我真的没胃口。”

王将停住了脚步，忍不住劝说道：“不吃东西可不行啊！瞧你弱不禁风的，你的身子会受不了的。这些天被斑目米国折磨得都瘦了不少，看你憔悴的样子，我的心好疼。”

藤原白微愣，抬头看着王将受伤的表情。那一刹那，藤原白的心仿佛被利刀割出一道伤口。“对不起…我…”藤原白觉得自己真的好坏。既然都已经答应跟王将交往，为什么还会想到米国那个人。明明就是有着天壤之别的两个人，无论怎么选择，比起米国的狠心，像阳光一样温暖的王将永远都是藤原白的曙光。

“斑目米国就只是个过客罢了。他跟你根本就是两个不同世界的人，难道你还不明白吗？”王将狠下心，将心底的话不经修饰地摊开来说。爱情是需要双方面用心经营的，爱情亦是自私的，狭窄的空间里仅能够装下两个人。三个行的爱情就只会带来痛苦，永远都不可能幸福。

藤原白默默地点头。他是知道的，就算王将不说，他也会了解。藤原白静静地掉着泪，原本苍白的脸看起来更加苍白，没有生气了。王将于心不忍，他走上前，曲指拭去藤原白脸上滚烫的泪珠。

“对不起…我不该没有考虑到你的感受，只顾着发泄自己愚蠢的吃醋情绪。情侣间最重要的是信任，你现在和我在一起，我必须要相信你。可我像小孩子一样闹脾气，给你添麻烦了，对不起。”王将低下头，像个做错事的孩子一样，等待着降临自己身上的责罚。

藤原白一怔，慌忙地说：“不。王将，你很好，你一直都很好！你是个温柔体贴的好情人，是我自己做得不够好。”

王将摇摇头，轻声说：“小白，我真的很爱你。不管你答应和我交往的原因是为了顶替米国的位置还是只是一时兴起的决定。但我想说的事，我爱你的心事不会变的。”

藤原白急忙否认。“我从来都没有把你当成是米国的替身。王将，我喜欢你！”

王将闻言有些受宠若惊。  
“真的吗？”

“当然。不然…我也不可能会答应跟你在一起。”感觉到王将的不安，藤原白俯身抱住王将，道：“我是个很坏的人。跟你在一起，心里却还会想起别的男人。但我求你，不要讨厌我… 不要离开我… 现在的我拥有的，就只有你而已。求你不要丢下我一个人… 王将，对不起。我保证以后不会再动摇了。不要离开我…”藤原白痛苦地流着眼泪，虚弱的语气里显得无助。他把头埋入王将的胸膛，贪婪得找寻遗落的温暖。

王将心疼地安抚藤原白。“别怕，我不会走的。我会陪着你，别再哭了。好吗？”

“王将…”藤原白突然身子一软，整个人瘫倒在王将怀里。

“小白？！”感受到藤原白的不妥，王将惊声唤道：“小白！你怎么了？”

藤原白吃力得摇摇头，原本想多说些什么，却无力地被向他侵袭而来的晕眩感打败。藤原白使劲全力睁开眼，朦胧的景物模糊不清，他低声细语地说了不知道什么话，接着就陷入一片寂静黑暗中。

王将看着昏厥的藤原白，紧张得浑身颤抖。  
他颤声道：“小白，你到底怎么了？别吓我啊！”

藤原白没有搭话，已经晕过去了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

在国政苦口婆心的劝说和激将法下，米国终于鼓起勇气重新回到校园，准备面对藤原白那个让他爱恨交织的男人。可是出乎意料的是，米国并没有在学校看到藤原白。据说，有人替藤原白请了病假。

生病了啊…   
米国若有所思地看着藤原白空荡荡的座位，心情十分郁闷。

米国歪着头，用单手撑住下巴。整个人看起来心事重重的模样，丝毫看不出开心的成分。他满脸忧愁，像是在思考什么难题一样。

委员长，你可真会折腾人。  
米国重重地叹了口气。连上课的兴致都没有了，他觉得逃课会是个不错的决定。所以在导师就快进课室的几分钟前，米国果断地撇下书包，头也不回地潇洒离开课室。

不知从何时开始，少了藤原白的课堂，变得越来越无趣了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国无法理解自己，就如同他看不透藤原白一样。

从同班的女生那里听说藤原白病倒在家里休息，米国没来由得也感到紧张担心。身穿校服的米国徘徊在藤原家附近，心情是忐忑不安的。他没勇气敲门按门铃进里头看看藤原白究竟病到什么程度。可是，米国也不愿意就这样什么都还没做到便离开回家。米国像个傻子一样呆呆地站在转角处，从天亮站到天黑。直到藤原家的大门有了些许动静，米国赶紧躲起来，站在远处观望。

“王将，真不好意思。我们家小白给你添了不少麻烦。”一个中年妇人态度亲切的对着王将说。

王将连忙摇头，道：“这都是我该做的事。伯母，那我就先回去。小白他就只好麻烦你多多费心了。要是小白醒来后还觉得不舒服，你可千万别嫌麻烦，记得一定要第一时间通知我。”

“好，没问题。今天真的是多谢你了。”

“伯母再见。”王将微笑回应，朝着妇人挥手示意后，便转身离去了。

米国远远地看着这一幕。他对王将的出现，并不感到惊讶。毕竟王将跟藤原白的关系那么密切，藤原白现在生病，最需要别人关爱的时刻，王将铁定不会缺席的。看着王将远去的背影，米国总算安了不好心。既然王将都能放心回去，想必藤原白的情况一定也好转了才对。不过，米国却没有打算就此离开，他也没有打算献身。米国只是静静地站在角落一处，幽幽的目光望向熟悉的那一个房间。

藤原白就在里头。

米国曾经来过这里无数次，绝大多数都是在他失神的情况下。这一次，米国是完全清醒的出自本意。他关心的，只是那个倔强的藤原白。米国静静的呆在那里，用自己的方式陪伴着藤原白，支持着藤原白。晚间的风透着寒气，冰冷的湿意快把米国的身子冻僵了。不过骄傲的身躯却依然站得直挺挺的，丝毫不肯服输。米国用顽强的意志力支撑着自己，为的只有一个目的。

“对不起。”米国轻声低喃。“你陪了我这么久。这一次，换我陪你。不过真的很抱歉，原谅我就只能用这种方式。”


	36. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 36 幸福的脚步

藤原白迷迷糊糊的从梦中转醒。阳光透过窗帘薄纱洒进来，他下意识的伸手想要遮住略微刺眼的光线，他却意外地发现右手动弹不得。藤原白歪头一看，这才看清自己的右手正被王将牢牢地握着。王将的头躺靠在他的枕边睡得很熟。那平时孩子气的容颜此刻看来正眉头深锁，像是心事重重的样子。

藤原白浅叹一声，哑声道：“王将……”

睡得正熟的王将无意识的调整了睡姿，又继续沉入梦中。  
藤原白见状，嘴角勾起似有若无的笑意。

真像个孩子一样。藤原白心想。

藤原白不敢轻举妄动，深怕打扰了王将。看到王将累成这样，藤原白的心就抽痛不已。这一切都是因为要照顾他吧！不然王将哪会儿变成这副模样。藤原白静静地看着王将的睡颜，良久后，也不知道怎么的竟然就眼花了。渐渐地，王将的脸好像变成了米国的脸。

“米国？！”藤原白惊讶地喊了一声。

结果，他马上就后悔了。  
因为王将醒了。

看着悠悠转醒的王将，藤原白咬着自己的舌头，真后悔自己喊出米国的名字。藤原白真希望王将什么都没有听到，不然他也不知道要如何解释。怎料，王将竟然没有追问他。

王将关心地询问，道：“小白，感觉好一些了吗？”王将温柔的手指，轻轻地梳理藤原白柔顺的黑发。藤原白浑身一颤，那感觉就像是触电一般。

藤原白点点头，心虚的说：“你…是不是听到了？”

王将没有回答，只是巧妙地转了话题。  
“你还真能睡啊！竟然就这样睡了一天一夜。你可知道，我和伯母为了你提心吊胆的，吃不好睡不好的。”

“对不起。”藤原白轻轻地吐出一口气，道：“我也不知道自己究竟是怎么了。”藤原白只知道自己最近几天都感觉到特别累，为了米国的事情，他也寝食难安，烦恼了好一阵子。再加上前几天被米国那样粗暴的对待，不管是生理上还是心理上的创伤，恐怕一时都难以痊愈。

王将没有说话，只是张开双臂，将藤原白瘦弱的身子紧紧抱着。

“王将？怎么了？”藤原白不禁感到有些错愕。

王将没有说话，只是紧紧地抱着藤原白不放。有些话说不出口，就只能放在心里。这样紧紧地抱着对方，彼此的心的距离也仿佛拉近了。说不出口的话，就让对方用心去聆听感觉。王将就这样抱着藤原白不愿放开手。他喜欢就这样赖在藤原白身上，闻着藤原白独有的气息。这么近的距离，慢慢地感受藤原白的心。

藤原白原本还有些排斥，不明白王将究竟想搞什么花样。不过就这样安静地呆了好一会儿，藤原白好像能察觉到某些异样的情感在滋长，耳边仿佛也传来风声低语。像是在对他转达王将的心意。藤原白心里有些不踏实，感觉就像做梦一样。

过了许久后，王将才依依不舍地放开藤原白。  
“过去的事情就别问了，最重要的是你人没事就好。”

藤原白满脸歉疚地看着王将，道：“抱歉，让你们担心了。”

王将摇摇头，一脸温柔的笑意。他紧紧握着藤原白的双手。“你要照顾好自己，三餐要定时吃。记住，别让自己被琐碎的事情搞到心烦意乱。要是伤了身子，这可就不划算了。”

藤原白顺从的点点头，脸上挂着幸福的笑意。  
“你这人啊，做朋友还真是好得没话说。只是没想到，当情人的感觉好像也挺不赖的。”

王将闻言笑了。  
“那倒是。所以你要好好珍惜我，别把我这绝世好男人吓跑了。”

藤原白被王将玩笑的语气逗笑了。他下意识的移动身体，却感觉双手被人握着。藤原白看着自己的双手，王将紧握住的双手被温暖覆盖。这种感觉很奇妙。藤原白不是从来没有牵过王将的手。或许是因为身份不一样了，对彼此的感觉也会改变吧！

藤原白思及此，不受控制的脑袋又忽然联想到米国那里去。如果现在握着他的是米国的手，米国厚实的大掌一定会握得更紧。如果刚才抱着他的人是米国的话，那就绝对不是拥抱那么简单了。米国永远都是霸气且占有欲强的，米国表现爱意的方式一定会更为强烈。如果是米国的话，他一定会紧紧地让彼此的身体贴在一块儿，握着双手的力道也一定是蛮横有力的。就算只是简单的拥抱，那瞬间的感觉也会像是这世上只剩下他们两个人而已。米国的爱是霸到专横，却也让人感到如此依恋。

“小白？怎么了？又不舒服了？”见藤原白那恍惚的神情，王将忧心地出声询问。

藤原白听到王将的叫唤，马上回过神来。他心虚的不停道歉，原本苍白的脸色也泛起不寻常的红晕。王将只是不动声色的打量着藤原白，心敏锐地察觉不对劲的气氛，却不愿意当面揭穿小白。王将一刻也不想要为难小白。

“我已经感觉好多了。这几天多亏有你照顾我，你一定很累了，赶紧回去休息吧！”藤原白慢慢地抽|出自己被王将握住的双手。

王将语带委屈地说道：“怎么才刚睡醒就赶我走啊？”

藤原白赶紧解释。“不是这样的…我…”

王将伸手轻轻抵在藤原白的唇边。  
“好了，别解释了。你想说的我都知道！”

王将孩子气的笑容洋溢着幸福的阳光气息。藤原白看着，一时又恍神了。看着王将的笑容，藤原白深感安慰。王将就是这样的一个人，总是用自身的阳光，温暖他的世界。只可惜一直以来，藤原白自己是个笨蛋，只专注去追米国那个像闪电一样抓不住的人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

斑目家。

“米国学长！”纪夫这一喊，把原本在发呆的米国吓了一大跳。

米国伸手按着自己的胸口，试图安抚自己差点被吓破的心脏。  
“喂！不要动不动就乱喊乱叫的！都跟你说了几百遍了，你怎么就是听不进去？”

“嘿嘿… …抱歉，习惯了嘛。”纪夫发出尴尬的笑声，接着说道：“米国学长，我和国政要出门。”

“然后？”他们小两口出门拍拖，关他屁事！  
纪夫的话还没有说完，米国愕然地发问。米国有预感，每当纪夫的脸上出现这种表情，就一定是隐藏了一些他不知道的事情。而且绝对不会是什么好事情。

“嗯…嘿嘿… …”纪夫没回答，只是心虚地傻笑不止。

“你有病啊？”米国毫不客气地说，如果眼前的人不是纪夫的话，米国绝对会出手把他给打扁。因为他脸上的笑容真的很刺眼，刺眼到让人看不顺眼。

纪夫撇撇嘴，不甘愿地小声回嘴。  
“我才没病，有病的是你…”纪夫可没胆子大声说出来。

不过耳尖的米国倒是一字不漏的听了进去。  
“你说什么？！”米国顿时变身为暴龙，只差嘴巴没有喷出熊熊烈火罢了。

“没有、没有…”纪夫马上摇头，双手举高作投降状。被米国这一吓，纪夫先祖回神的魂现显现无遗。

看着纪夫那只受惊吓的猫咪一眼，米国闷闷地应了一声。  
“少废话了，究竟是什么事？”

“呃…”纪夫犹豫着，不知道该不该说出口。要是说出口的话，他准会被米国杀掉的。

米国表情凶狠地瞪了纪夫一眼。  
纪夫冷不防地又被吓了一跳，冷汗直流的他看起来有些可怜。

这时国政从房里走出来，手里拿着一本书，二话不说的就丢给米国。米国下意识的伸手去接，然后再抬头看了那本书显赫的标题一眼。在然后嘛… 米国的脸色变得超级难看的。

“斑目国政，你这算是什么意思？”米国那模样看起来像是要杀人了。“你给我的这个是什么鬼玩意儿！”

“虽然我知道你平时上课不怎么专心，但是这简单的几个字，你应该还是能理解的。”国政一本正经的回答。

米国冷哼一声，顺手又将手上的书本丢回给国政。“我不需要！”米国很明显的被气得七窍生烟了。天晓得国政那混小子给他的是一本叫作《恋爱秘笈》的什么烂书！

“我倒觉得那本书蛮适合你的。反正现在都已经被你‘聪明’的脑袋搞成这种局面了，你就将就点，死马当活马医吧！说不一定你和藤原的关系还有得补救。”国政故意加重‘聪明’二字的语气，摆明就是在看米国的笑话。

米国不耐烦地瞪着碍眼的两个障碍物。“你们呆在这里真的很碍眼，所以快点给我滚出门去。顺便带着你那本烂书，赶紧从我眼前消失！”如果再跟国政相处多几秒，米国难保自己会做出失去理智的事情。

语毕，米国暴跳如雷地拿起客厅沙发上的小枕头，不管三七二十一的就往国政身上丢。国政边闪边躲，依旧不死心的游说道：“你真的不要这本书吗？我昨天和纪夫逛街时看到书局搞特价活动，特地买来送给你的。”

“你真的可以滚了！”米国咬牙切齿的说。

最后一个抱枕正中目标。  
国政伸手摸摸被打疼地鼻子，然后用另一手拉起纪夫就赶紧往外逃。

不过… 闹剧并未结束。

只见米国额上的青筋暴现，而客厅里仿佛还萦绕着国政临走前丢下的话。

“书本记得一定要看啊！对你会有帮助的。”

米国恶狠狠地瞪着被国政搁在桌子上的书本。  
哼！开什么玩笑！像他斑目米国这种难得一见的男人，怎么可能会需要一本烂书来教自己谈恋爱？！他可是像神话般，拥有重种优良血统的斑类！

—————————————————————————————————————————

话分两头…

此时的纪夫正和国政呆在一间餐厅里悠闲地喝着饮料聊着天。

“国政，我怎么想都想不明白耶… …”纪夫纳闷的声音缓缓响起。

国政喝了一大口啤酒，随意地用手擦了擦嘴角。  
“想不明白什么？”

“为什么你会说只要我们两个不在家，米国学长就会乖乖读那本书了。这两者之间有什么关系啊？况且，我看米国学长气成那个模样，事情真会像你说的一样，进展那么顺利吗？”

“那是因为你不够了解米国。”国政无所谓的笑笑。接着又说道：“那个笨蛋最大的死穴就是死要面子。我们两个在家的话，他肯定不会动手拿起书本！”照米国的个性，他绝对会很排斥那本书本。不过是人都会有好奇心，更何况是米国那种口不对心的家伙。若是想要引米国上钩，这局一定会布置得精明一些。刚巧，国政就是那个对米国的个性了如指掌的人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

此时独自在家的米国。

话虽这么说，不过嘛～现在家里又没人，那本书丢在那里也挺碍眼的。

米国想着想着，小心翼翼的走向那本书。然后做贼心虚般的东张西望一番，再三确定没有人了之后，他终于拿起了那本书。

“哼！恋爱秘笈？看起来就没什么营养。”嘴里虽然这么说，不过米国的手却不由自主地翻开了第一页。虽然他是像神话一样存在的情场高手，不过偶尔参考别人的恋爱心得，就当作交流吧！

十几分钟后，米国将长腿叠在桌上，整个人躺在柔软舒适的沙发上，津津有味的看着书本。一直到一通电话扰乱了原本的宁静。

“喂，笨蛋。我今天到纪夫的家过夜，不回家睡了。”电话那头儿的国政这么交待到。 

米国没有多说什么，匆匆地就挂上电话。  
现在的米国把全副心思都放在了手上的书本。

—————————————————————————————————————————

“所以说啊… 我现在彻底没后路了。你忍心让我留宿街头吗？”国政佯装无辜的说。

纪夫瞪了国政一眼。“少装可怜了，一点都不适合你。”这白目国政不知道是不是跟他在一起太久，结果受影响了。也不知道从什么时候开始，国政就变得那么爱装成柔弱的模样。

“唉…”国政叹了一口气，宣告放弃。装可爱这种活儿果然不适合他。

国政看了纪夫半晌后，拉起纪夫就往外走，充满霸气地说道：“走，我累了。回家睡觉去！”

“回家？回哪一个家啊？”纪夫傻傻地发问。

国政好笑地看着纪夫，道：“你到底有几个家？”

就这样，差不多半小时后…  
在一间门外挂着‘圆谷家’字眼牌子的住家。  
简单的家居摆设，简单的生活环境，简单却温情满满的家人。

纪夫一脸震惊地看着自家父母把国政那家伙照顾得比自己还好，嘘寒问暖了一番后，在父母亲的半推半强迫兼怂恿下，纪夫就这样和国政硬被推进一间小小的房间里。

“这就是你房间啊？”国政问。

纪夫语气不善地反问道：“不然你以为呢？”

“哦。”国政大咧咧地大字型倒在那张看起来虽小，却很舒适的床褥上。

纪夫猛然跳了起来。“喂！那不是给你睡的！”

“哦。那我睡哪？”国政眨眨眼睛，皮笑肉不笑的。

纪夫不语，昂起头用手指指向硬邦邦的地板。

“还真狠心哪！这就是你的待客之道吗？”国政的语气里有些埋怨。

纪夫不禁语塞。他纳闷地说：“你到底用了什么魔法？为什么我老爸老妈会对第一次见面的你，表现得这么熟络友善啊？ ”纪夫的父母亲都是猿人，按理说，以正常人的角度来看。大半夜的自家儿子带了一个男人回家过夜，父母亲不都应该追问来历什么的吗？就算没有，也应该不至于对国政的态度表现得过于友善吧？

国政平淡的回答，道：“那一定是我人见人爱的关系。”

“你少来！”纪夫忍不住吐嘈。

这时的国政睡眼迷朦，他一把拉了纪夫，让纪夫倒进他的怀里。

“晚安。”国政抱着纪夫，脸上挂着浅浅的笑意。

纪夫无声叹气，认命的乖乖呆着不动。  
然后慢慢地进入梦乡，跟国政两人一起相拥入睡直到天亮。


	37. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 37 情蛊

睡过头迟到是常有的事。今天的米国很不巧的就睡迟了，原本想要翘课的他一想到他这学期少得可怜的出席率，便只好委屈自己认命地赶去学校。既然是迟到，学校正门早就关了，米国不可能会笨到从那里进去。他可不认为训导主任是个好说话的人，毕竟他早已经被列入黑名单了。换节的铃声刚响起不久，米国趁着第三节课的老师还没踏进课室，顺利地蒙混进班。

“米国，你怎么又迟到了？”  
“米国，你可真幸运。告诉你，老师还没开始点名呢！”  
同班的女学生一见到米国的出现，都特地围过来嘘寒问暖一番。米国含笑与她们交谈了一会儿，直到下堂课的老师进班后，女孩们才舍得回到自己的位子上课。

好不容易静下心来的米国，下意识地看向藤原白空荡荡的座位。  
奇怪，那家伙怎么还没有来上课？难道病还没有好吗？

说不内疚是假的。米国真的很后悔，他明知道对藤原白做的事情有多残忍，可惜他就是控制不了自己。现在可好，真正喜欢上了人家，又说不出口。真不知道事情怎么会发展成这种境地。不管如何，米国也不能做些什么，就只能学着接受罢了。米国陷入自己的思绪，回想起之前跟藤原白做假朋友的情景。那时候的他们，虽然只是在别人面前演戏，但感觉还真的挺不错的。米国开始有点怀念了，只可惜他们都回不去从前。

忽地，一道熟悉的身影窜入米国的视线。

竟然是他？！

“委员长…”米国轻喊了一声。

从教职员办公室回来的藤原白才刚走到自己的座位，便听到米国的声音。藤原白清澈的眸子迎向米国复杂的眼神，交集的视线包含着太多情绪。

“藤原同学，请坐下。开始上课了。”老师的叫唤声适时地提醒着两个恍神的人。

“是，抱歉。”藤原白刻意别过脸。坐到自己的位子上，藤原白尝试把注意力都放在书本，心虚地避开跟米国有所交集的机会。

藤原白无法理解自己究竟是怎么了。明明就已经和王将在一起，但为什么他就是对米国那么的念念不忘。藤原白好恨米国，他受够了米国对他做的那些过分的事情。不过，这是为什么… 为什么他还是这么的想着米国？这种想法真的是太奇怪了。藤原白想要就此打住，可惜心底想念的欲望却越来越强烈。

为什么…要在这种时候才说爱我…  
藤原白忍不住在心底无声控诉。他想起了国政对他说的话，那些米国对国政坦诚爱上自己的事。可惜，现在说什么都太迟了。

米国静静地看着藤原白，心里头不免感到一阵失落。藤原白的冷淡其实米国早就预知到了，但止不住的思念像荆棘，紧紧地缠绕着米国不放，像是要把米国伤得体无完肤才甘愿。米国没想过要将这一切怪在藤原白头上，反正这些都是米国自作自受。

既然都到这步田地了，那就这样算了。

米国认命地继续盯着书本发呆。空白的脑子无法运作，他觉得自己变得再也不像自己了。至于像什么呢？大概就是一个没有思考能力的行尸走肉吧！

—————————————————————————————————————————

王将有个跟他一样同属蛇之目的哥哥。打从懂事有记忆开始，王将就对自己身为斑类的身份感到很光荣。这是每个斑类对自己身份象征感到的优越感，王将从来都不排斥，相反地更引以为荣。虽然王将只是个中间种，但他真的一点都不介意。

“王将。”坐在沙发上看报纸的男人轻唤了一声。

原本在泡咖啡的王将看了一眼不远处的哥哥，回话道：“是。怎么了？”

“你最近是不是遇上什么麻烦事了？怎么样子看起来心事重重的？”大将放下手中的报纸。难得今天是休假日，他特地留在家中，打算跟久未见面的弟弟联络感情。毕竟身为主治医生的他工作时间长，生活又特别忙碌。虽然与王将同住一个屋檐下，却也没什么交集。

王将端着咖啡，慢慢地走向大将，道：“我没事。”

大将淡觑了弟弟一眼，嘴角勾起诡异的笑意。  
“追求另一半比想象中困难很多吧！”大将从王将手中接过咖啡杯，闻了闻飘在空气中的咖啡香，然后浅啜了一口。

王将慌忙否认。“你胡说什么啊？”

“我有没有胡说，你自己心里有数。对象是谁？”大将深知自己个性耿直单纯的弟弟从来都不是个说谎高手。

王将重重地叹了一口气。“你也认识的。”

“你说的是藤原 那只猴子？”大将对于藤原白这号人物并不陌生。

“嗯。”

“你们之间出了什么问题？”大将开门见山地问。

王将盘腿坐在地上，整个人无力的趴在矮桌上。“斑目米国。”

“什么？谁来的？”

“我和小白之间，最大的问题就是他。”王将缓缓道来实情。“那家伙是爬虫类重种，小白很迷恋他。”

“既然你都跟藤原在一起，就不用去理会那个人了。你要记住，藤原选择的人是你，不是他。”

王将摇摇头，并不是很赞同大将的说法。  
“如果没有那可恶的家伙就好了。小白也不会受那么多苦… 我好想取代他在小白心目中的地位，只可惜事情往往没有想象中那么容易。明明是他自己放弃小白的。结果现在既然搅和进来，我真的很不甘心…很不甘心…”王将紧握着双拳，咬牙切齿的说。

“难道还有隐情？”大将敏锐地察觉到王将的紧绷情绪。

“你知道吗？那个可恨的爬虫类竟然仗着自己是重种的优势，在和小白做|爱时下了情蛊！”王将越说越激动，恨不得把米国捉来痛打一顿发泄心头之恨。“我感觉得到小白每一天都在挣扎着。他的痛苦，我感觉得到。小白原本就对米国存有爱意，加上情蛊的作用，引发的效应可不容小觑。”

大将闻言，狡黠的眼眸中闪着诡异的光芒。他总算搞清楚发生什么事了。简单来说，就是一个不自量的重种在和王将抢另一半嘛！“哼！”他轻蔑地冷哼。“那有什么关系？”

大将说：“所谓的情蛊，不过就是为了让中意对象对自己念念不忘、死心塌地的小伎俩罢了。别忘了你自己是个中间重，虽然不及那个爬虫类的力量强大，但是使出破解情蛊这种招数，对你来说也是易如反掌的事情。当然，前提是你必须和藤原上床。”情蛊就只有在两个酮体结合之时，才能发挥有效作用。但是破解情蛊的唯一办法也是上床做|爱。

王将抿唇不语。他自然知道要如何才能破除米国对小白下的情蛊。不过… 结合之事，还是两情相悦，情到浓时才好办事。小白现在都搞不清楚自己心里爱的是谁，如果在这时占有小白的话，也不知道小白会有什么感受。

王将不想要逼迫小白，只是他不知道自己还可以忍受多久。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国最近真的是越来越不正常了。  
他不去上学，也没有去打工，就只是呆在家里头等着发霉生灰尘。米国成天把酒当水喝，累了就开着冷气睡觉。完全不把自己的生命当作一回事。这种做法可真是惹恼了国政那个管家公，也把纪夫吓得够呛的了。

“喂！醒醒啊！米国，你给我起来！”国政喊着。

“米国学长、米国学长！”纪夫拼命叫着。

而他们唯一的目的就是要把躺在沙发上睡觉的米国给叫醒，确定米国那小子是否还活着。

过了好久、好久，米国才睡眼朦胧的醒过来。  
“哦…怎么了…？”

怎么了？这个不知死活的家伙竟敢问我怎么了？！  
国政怒不可懈的喝道：“你这个笨蛋！你真的是活得不耐烦了，是吧？既然那么想死，就给我滚远点去，别呆在这里让我看了心烦。”

“国政，冷静一点…”纪夫好心地出声劝架。

气头上的国政并没有理会纪夫，只见他接着说道：“不过就是失恋而已，没必要把自己搞成这副模样吧！你就不能好好照顾自己吗？干嘛非得要让我们大家为你操心！个子长这么大，却不长脑子。这种小孩子做法，也难怪藤原他会放弃你选择王将！”

“国政！”纪夫心惊胆战地拉了拉国政的衣角，示意国政别再说下去了。

国政和纪夫都以为米国一定会被激怒生气发飚，但出乎意料的是米国竟然没有反驳国政的说词，反而还用酸溜溜的语气自嘲道：“你说的都很对，反正我就是无药可救。该放弃的都放弃了… 那你干嘛还不放手？”

国政闻言一怔。现在被逼得哑口无言的人反而是他。

“就连情蛊都没用，我果然天生就是个一无是处的废人。”米国认命的语气里有着旁人无法轻易理解的悲伤。

见米国那过分冷静的表现，国政慌忙解释。  
“我刚随口说说的，你别放在心上。”人总是一生气起来，就口不择言的。

米国摇头失笑，尔后拖着摇摇欲坠的身子站起身来。呆在冷气房内太久，刚睡醒的体温还未回升，米国才刚踏出一步就险些跌倒。幸好眼明手快的国政第一时间扶住他。

“小心！”国政的表情有些愧疚。

“米国学长！”纪夫忧心忡忡地看着，心里头难受极了。

米国冲着国政和纪夫露出虚弱的笑意。然后挣开国政的手，当着国政和纪夫的面，独自踩着缓慢的步伐回去自己的房间。国政和纪夫安静的看着米国孤单的背影，都不知道要说些什么话去安慰他。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白真的发觉自己越来越不对劲了。  
他怎么会有那么荒唐的想法呢？他竟然还一心想着要跟米国在一起？！这种念头和想法太可怕了。不！他必须抛开这些杂念，把他的感情专注于王将一个人身上。对！这才是正确的。

米国这些天旷课没有上学。按理说，没有跟米国碰到面，对他来说是再好不过的安排了。只是没想到，藤原白却感觉到自己心里对米国的思念是有增无减，想要见米国的欲望越来越强烈了。藤原白知道自己真的不可以再这样下去，是时候改变了。

躺在床上的藤原白听见细微的开门声，下意识地看向门口。一见到王将出现，藤原白兴奋难耐的冲上前去，把王将抱得紧紧的。“王将，你来啦！”

“怎么了？”王将温柔地轻轻一笑。“看到我就这么高兴啊？”

“嗯。”藤原白轻应一声。犹豫了一会儿后，道：“王将…我…有些话，不知道该不该告诉你。”

“没关系，有话就直说吧！”王将拉着藤原白走回床边，然后示意藤原白坐下来慢慢聊。

“跟你说了之后，你不准生气噢！”

“好。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

藤原白深呼吸了一口气，鼓起勇气说出心中疑虑。  
“我也不知道自己究竟是怎么了。王将，如果我说… 我到现在还对米国念念不忘，你会怎样？”

王将尽量沉住气，不让自己的表情出卖自己此刻真正的心情。

感觉到王将的压抑，藤原白赶紧道歉。  
“对不起…我这个人笨头笨脑的。呵呵…”藤原白傻傻笑着，试图掩饰自己的慌乱与心虚。“对不起，我真是神经太大条了。怎么可以在你面前说这种事情呢…真的…真的很对不起！”

看见藤原白这副模样，王将反而释怀了。  
“没关系。我知道你不是故意的，而且会发生这种事情也不完全是你的问题。”王将语带双关的说着，他现在的心情非常矛盾。一方面他不想要不知情的小白为这种事情感到愧疚自责，更不想要小白知道情蛊的事情后会感到压力；但另一方面，王将真的好希望小白可以感觉得到他的苦心。只要小白发觉不对劲的地方先开口的话，王将说不定就会有勇气告诉小白所有的实情，然后在征求小白的同意下，一起破除米国下的情蛊。

听到王将这么说，藤原白不免感到有些困惑。王将的表情看起来好像有什么难言之隐。这或许是多年好友培养出来的默契。有些事情他们心照不宣，但更多时候他们俩都喜欢坦诚相对。

“王将，你是不是有事情瞒我？”藤原白问。

王将看着藤原白认真的表情，心情更显复杂。他犹豫不决，不知道要如何表态。王将很清楚说出实话的后果，只是一念之间，不是天堂就是地狱。


	38. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 38 大将的心计

藤原白的眼神里闪烁着期盼的目光。  
“王将，说话啊！你是不是有事情瞒我？”

平时略迟钝的藤原白今天脑袋似乎特别的机灵。王将欲言又止。他在思考，小心翼翼的思考着，要以什么方式告诉藤原白。

“王将！”藤原白大喊一声。

王将叹了口气，决定放弃思考。“好，我说。”

藤原白屏息等待，他很好奇王将究竟是有什么事情瞒着他。

“斑目米国和我一样都是斑类。他是爬虫类重种，而我是蛇目。”王将说。

藤原白点点头。“你说的这些我都知道。你之前曾告诉过我的，我都记得。”

“你知道的并不是全部。小白，我们斑类都有特殊的能力。只要是看上的对象，斑类都能用自身的能力来绑住对方，不给猎物有逃脱的机会。就好像斑目米国对你做的是事情一样。”

“对我做的事情？”藤原白不明白王将在说什么。“这话什么意思？”

“他对你下了情蛊，让你非爱他不可。这也就是你还会一直想着他的原因。”

“你的意思是… 米国对我下了情蛊？可这不可能啊… 他是怎么办到的？”

“没什么不可能的。总之，他就是有那个能力！”王将倏地提高声量。

虽然不知道是什么原因，不过藤原白真切地感受到王将此刻的愤怒。

“王将…你怎么了？”藤原白语带颤抖的问。

“算了，不说了。”王将像战败的斗鸡，沮丧的表情显露无遗。

“王将。”藤原白拉住王将的手臂，追问道：“别走，把话说清楚。你说的情蛊究竟是怎么一回事？米国他是怎么办到的？我真的如你所说的一样中了情蛊？”

王将烦躁地推开藤原白，对藤原白一向最有耐心的他，第一次显得如此不安和焦虑。

“王将… …”藤原白怔怔地看着王将。

“对不起，我不知道该怎么跟你解释。我也不是故意要对你发脾气的。”

听到王将道歉的话语，藤原白的心更加乱了。  
“情侣之间… 不是应该没有秘密的吗？”

“小白，我… …”当王将的视线接触到藤原白那清澈的双目时，想要说的话又全都卡在喉咙，发不出一个音节。这让他如何开口？只要王将一想到米国对藤原白做的事情，他就真的无法原谅米国！就算说了，藤原白就会相信吗？所有堆积在心中的疑虑，让王将变得不像自己。他承认是他小心眼，所以才会容不下藤原白心中还有其他男人的位置。

藤原白轻声道歉，近乎心碎的语气。“对不起…”藤原白开始怀疑，情蛊是不是真的存在的东西。还是好心的王将不忍心看见自己活在罪恶感里，所以才编织出来的谎言。

“小白，不用道歉。这不是你的错。”王将心疼地轻抚藤原白柔嫩的脸颊。

“我知道你很生气，而这全部都是我的错。两个人在一起，就算是思想出轨也是可恨的。我喜欢你，却还想念着米国，对你来说，一定很困扰吧？我知道我很坏… 真的很坏 … … 像我这么不称职的男朋友真的很恶劣，对吧？” 藤原白后退一步，让自己和王将维持安全距离。“我也不知道自己是怎么回事？我明明想恨米国的，可是我却办不到。我告诫自己不能够再想他，可是我也做不到。这样的我真的很坏！我为什么会变成这样？我不是故意的。真的不是故意的… …”

看见藤原白的情绪渐渐变得激动起来，王将张开双臂将藤原白揽进怀中。  
“不… 这些都不是你的错！小白，我从来没有怪过你，从来没有！”

“你不明白。王将，你根本不了解。我心里的苦… 我好痛苦，我不知道我究竟是怎么了。”藤原白又再次轻声问。“情蛊到底是什么东西？我真的是因为中了蛊，所以才会变成这样的吗？”

“小白，冷静点。”王将安抚着藤原白，在他耳边轻声说着呵哄的话语。“没事的，没事的… …”

“不！你不了解、你根本不了解！”怎么可能会没事？被煎熬的思念逼得快发疯了，遭受良心谴责折磨的痛楚，王将又怎么会了解？

“我了解。你的痛苦，我真的都了解。小白，相信我。我永远都不会伤害你的，我会一直爱着你。我会帮你的，我们一起破解你身上的情蛊。我会保护你，不会让你再被斑目米国欺负。”

“我真的… 被下了情蛊？”藤原白真的有些无法接受。天晓得情蛊是什么东西来的？他这一生，听都没有听过这个词汇。

“嗯。”王将很肯定地点点头。然后缓缓道来：“就只有在交|配时，才可以通过亲密的结合之处种下情蛊。情蛊在斑类界，是很平常的做法。通常斑类为了确保自己的猎物不会爱上其他人，就会特意使出情蛊这招，让猎物死心塌地的爱着自己。”

交|配之时？  
藤原白一想到这里，脸上就泛起羞涩的红晕。

“照你这么说，像我这样中蛊的人不是都会失去理智，毫不保留的爱着米国吗？那为什么… 我的脑袋又会清醒着，甚至还有思考能力？”藤原白宁愿自己的脑袋不要这么清醒，这样他或许就能减低心里挣扎的痛苦。他的心每一天都在上演拔河战，逼迫自己压抑那种想要得到米国的欲望。背叛王将的罪恶感一天一天增长着，就好像是毒药一样，一点一滴侵蚀着藤原白的心。

“这… 我就不清楚了。按理说，像你这样没有特殊能力的猿人就只会更加没有抵抗力的爱上斑目米国。斑目米国是重种，若要说有谁还有能力与之抗衡的话，那就只有少数重种才办得到了。”重种的能力永远都是最让人意料不到的。“或者还有另外一种可能…”说到这，王将停顿了一会儿，脸上难得恢复一丝生气。

“可能什么？”藤原白心急的追问。

王将微微一笑。“或许是因为我在你的心里还幸运地占有一席之地吧！”

藤原白闻言，红着脸低下头来。  
“我… …”

“小白，我很开心。至少，在你心里是还有我的，对吧？我可以这么想吗？”王将问。

藤原白似有若无地点了点头。不确定的发问道：“那我会变得那么花心，也是因为米国对我下情蛊的关系？”

“没错。”王将很肯定地回答。

藤原白又问道：“可是为什么米国要这么做？他明明就很讨厌我…”

“或许他根本就不讨厌你。”王将不得不承认这点。  
情蛊就只有在强烈的爱意为前提下才可发挥作用。

藤原白完全傻住了。  
沉默了片刻，藤原白和王将都沉浸在各自的思绪里。

尔后，藤原白终于开口说道：“帮我解除吧！”  
藤原白的眼里闪烁着坚定的目光。

“呃？”听到藤原白果断的决定，反倒是王将怔在原地，来不及作任何反应。

“要如何才可以破解米国在我身上下的情蛊？”藤原白问。

“想要破解情蛊就只有一个方法。”王将深呼吸后，道：“解蛊跟下蛊的方法一样，就只能以交配结合的方式。”

“交|配结合？”藤原白听到意料之外的答案，感到惊讶无比。

“所以… 如果你愿意的话….其实我…我…”王将支支吾吾地说，脸上害羞的表情显露无遗。

藤原白自然了解王将的用意。  
他微微一笑。“王将，谢谢你。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

这绝对不是藤原白第一次来到王将的家。不过他的心情从来都没有这么紧张过。原因？其实很简单。因为今天藤原白过来这里的目的，是为了要和王将一起破解米国对他下的情蛊。

“藤原，先进来坐会儿吧！”听到门铃出来开门的人不是王将，而是王将的哥哥，一个叫作大将的人。

“是的，不好意思打扰了。王将他不在吗？”藤原白问。他和王将已经事先约好了，没想到来到这里却不见王将的人。

“抱歉，我让他出门帮我买些东西。你坐着等一等，他应该就快回来了。”大将温柔的一笑，礼貌性地邀藤原白坐下。

藤原白浑身不自在，感到坐立难安。这种气氛有点奇怪又很尴尬。难道就是传说中的做贼心虚？藤原白胡思乱想的随便猜，不知道他和王将的事情，大将是否知情。如果大将知道他和王将等下要做的事情，不知道会作何感想。

不同于藤原白，较成熟稳重的大将就显得利落大方。  
“放轻松，用不着那么紧张。”

“是！”藤原白连忙大声回应，样子看起来非常紧张。

大将无所谓的笑笑，从厨房里端了一杯饮料递给藤原白。  
“先喝杯饮料休息下，王将他等会儿就会回来了。”

“哦，好的。谢谢你！”因为对方是熟人的关系，藤原白卸下心防，双手接过饮料道了声谢后，便大口大口的将杯中的液体喝完。也许是想要舒缓紧张的情绪，藤原白喝得又快又急。大约几秒后，杯里变得空空如也。

大将在一旁看着，狡黠的笑意浮现在他的嘴角。  
“呵呵～你觉得很渴吗？”

藤原白闻言，尴尬一笑。觉得自己真的是太失礼了。  
“让你见笑了。”

大将的脸上还是挂着一副无害的温柔表情，藤原白看着大将的笑容，心里也觉得暖呼呼的。可是渐渐地，藤原白发现眼前的影像变得模糊不清，甚至还重叠在一块儿。

“藤原，你怎么了？”大将关心的询问声在耳边响起，却好像是从远处传来一般。

藤原白终于发现不对劲的地方了。  
“我的头好晕… …”这是怎么一回事？

藤原白感到前所未有的虚弱，觉得全身的力气仿佛都被抽离了。他的思绪变得浑浊不清，能见到的影像也开始摇晃，变得模糊成一片。藤原白觉得自己的头很重，晕乎乎的。他尝试站起身，却只觉得脚步变得异常轻盈。轻飘飘的身子摇摇欲坠，藤原白只能无助地跌坐回沙发。然后，藤原白就彻底的失去意识了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

“小白、小白？”王将关切地唤了一声又一声。

过了好久之后，藤原白才真正苏醒过来。

“王将？”藤原白轻声叫着王将，然后在王将的支撑下坐起身来。藤原白环视周围熟悉的景色一眼，困惑地问道：“你… 我怎么会在你房间的？”

“我哥说你刚才等我太久，结果累得睡着了。不好意思，刚才我到外头帮我哥买些东西，结果出了一点状况，耽误了一些时间。”王将这么回答。

藤原白一手扶额，道：“我的头… 怎么会那么痛啊…”

“没事吧？”王将担忧地着急问道：“还有没有哪里不舒服？”

藤原白摇摇头。“我没事。”他逞强的回答，不想让王将担心自己。

王将心知肚明藤原白的性格，也不强求，只是默默地顺从藤原白。王将用笑容掩饰自己的一切。“你比预定的时间早到了。”

“是呀…是呀… …”藤原白只懂装傻笑着。  
一想到自己今天过来这里的目的，藤原白的脸又一次浮现迷人的红晕。

“呃… …”王将尴尬地陪笑，绞尽脑汁的想着等会儿要如何接话。

想了很久，王将都想不到适合的开场白。  
结果，反而被藤原白领先开口了。

“那… 我们开始吧！”


	39. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 39 分手快乐

藤原白和王将的感情，从小到大都一直很要好。当然，也仅属盖棉被纯聊天的挚友。王将给藤原白的感觉，就好像是亲人一样。而现在他们要做的事情，是藤原白从来都没有想过的。藤原白从来没有想过会有这么一天，他和王将会一起干这种事情。

王将动作轻柔地将藤原白的上衣钮扣一一解开。  
王将和藤原白的心跳瞬间加速，彼此的呼吸也越来越急促。

“小白，你想清楚了？”王将问。

王将不是米国的代替品。  
藤原白不断地在心里重复着提醒自己。

“嗯。”藤原白轻轻点头。只要能破解情蛊，无论用什么方法，藤原白都不在乎。至少，他是这么想的。在藤原白还没有发现他错得有多离谱前，他一直以为，这就是他想要的结果。

王将低头亲吻藤原白的脸颊。藤原白紧张得闭起双眼，紧握的双拳微微颤抖着。这种感觉太怪异了。这到底是怎么一回事？藤原白也无法说明。他只知道，由心底升起的莫名情绪搅得他心烦意乱。不知所措的藤原白咬住自己的嘴唇，战栗的身子不住打颤。

我只是因为中了情蛊的关系，心里才会一直想着米国。  
藤原白不停的催眠自己。

现在在藤原白面前的人是王将，不是斑目米国！

“别怕。”王将轻声说，被情|欲影响的声音变得低沉沙哑。

藤原白尽力说服自己要放松，眼一闭，牙一咬。只要完事后，所有的事情就都可以解决了。到时，藤原白就会变回以前那个正常的藤原白。他不会胡思乱想、不会再想起米国、更不会再盲目的迷恋米国。可是，他真的可以这么做吗？其实藤原白很怀疑这一点。藤原白很清楚自己在自欺欺人。此刻他好想任性的忽略，他的做法是多么的自私。他和王将要做的事情是不对的，根本就是个错误！

“我们这样做… 就真的能破解情蛊吗？”藤原白忽然伸手按住王将那双在他身上游移的双手。藤原白深呼吸喘着气，试图平复自己狂跳的心。

“是的。”王将在藤原白的额头烙下浅浅一吻。然后王将的手，开始朝着藤原白的敏感地带前进。对王将来说，那是最神圣、最私密的禁地。王将暗恋着藤原白好长一段时间了。从小到大… 尽管藤原白对他来说是他最大的欲望，但他都克制着自己，丝毫没有越轨的行为。但就在今天，再过不了多久，他就能得到，他梦寐以求的藤原白。虽然他不曾想过自己会是以这种方式才能得到藤原白。不过王将并不在乎，如果这是藤原白所希望的，王将也会去做的。

王将在乎的就只有藤原白。  
“小白… 你真的不会后悔吗？”

“我…”藤原白睁开眼，看着王将严肃的神情。其实藤原白自己也不清楚该如何回答。

沉默了半晌，王将没有进一步的行为。他们俩都静了下来，四周围陷入一片令人难受的寂静，安静得就连彼此的心跳声好像都能听见了一样。

“我不后悔。”藤原白颤着声说，紧张得额头和手心都冒汗了。  
很明显的是他说谎了。

藤原白的声音很轻很柔。王将轻声叹息，嘴角浮现惨白的笑意。  
小白啊～小白～你现在到底是在骗谁呢？

王将把一切看在眼里，而他能做的，就只是依着藤原白的心愿做。

早已看穿藤原白的王将，明知故问道：“真的不后悔吗？一旦开始了，我们都无法回头了。”王将的心隐隐作疼。他为藤原白付出了这么多，结果到头来，他什么也没能得到。

“嗯。”藤原白轻声回应。紧闭着眼睛不断深呼吸，试图让自己的心平静下来。

“我一定会帮你达成的。如果这真是你想要的，无论会有什么后果，我都不在乎。”王将用低不可闻的声音说。同一瞬间，王将仿佛也听见了自己心碎的声音。若超越了朋友的界限，又到不了恋人的阶段，那他们两人以后的关系，会变得如何呢？

藤原白依旧紧紧地闭着眼睛，扯住被单的双手紧握成拳。也许是闭着眼睛的关系，藤原白觉得自己的感官变得异常敏锐，就算是轻微的肢体触碰，都让藤原白感到特别敏感。王将开始动手解开藤原白的裤头。藤原白浑身一怔，猛然睁开眼，挣脱出王将的怀抱跳起身来。王将似乎早就料到了藤原白会有此反应，并没有感到惊讶。王将只是静静地看着藤原白，忧郁的眼神流露出悲伤的情感。

“对不起，我… …”藤原白焦急地想为自己的行为辩解，却找不到合适的言语。明明老早都做好了心理建设，甚至自我催眠了无数次。藤原白以为自己已经慢慢接受王将作为他恋人的身份。怎料，到最后关头，藤原白却还是放不开心里障碍。藤原白无法真正打开心房接受王将，就如同他的潜意识里无法接受跟王将发生关系一样。或许藤原白根本就不爱王将。他只是习惯性的依靠王将，贪恋王将给他的安全感。藤原白甚至糊涂的以为这就是所谓的爱情。

又做蠢事了！我到底在干什么？！  
藤原白此刻的心情懊恼不已。他想不通，自己究竟是怎么了。

王将的嘴角扬起哀伤的笑容。“没关系。真的没关系。”王将慢慢地退开，刚才燃气的欲火一瞬间被浇熄了。取而代之的只有心痛，满满的心痛！到最后，他最爱的藤原白终究还是把他推开了。

当藤原白看到王将那痛心的表情后，藤原白真的好气自己。  
他又一次深深地伤了王将的心了。

“如果今天换成是斑目米国的话，你也会推开他吗？”王将近乎绝望的问，其实这问题的答案，他早就知晓了。

“对不起…我不是故意的。对不起… 真的很对不起… 也许你说的对，我还是忘不了米国。”  
藤原白那一声声不间断的道歉和解释，听进王将的耳里就像是一把把尖锐的利刃，毫不留情的刺进王将的心。那种痛楚不是普通人所能明白的。

“没关系、没关系… ”王将扬起苦涩的笑容。那表情说有多难看，就有多难看。原来在心痛至极的时候，笑比哭还来得困难万分。

王将难忍心痛，第一次在藤原白面前卸下伪装的面具。其实他一点都不大方。事实上，王将真的很妒忌米国能拥有藤原白的爱。“小白，算了吧！别再逞强了。你的心里其实很清楚，你一直想要得到的人是斑目米国。就算没有情蛊的作用，你会选择的人也是他。”

藤原白终究还是忘不了米国。王将一瞬间明白了，有些感情是勉强不来的。在爱情上的付出和回报率，往往都是不成正比的。这一点，王将今天真的深深领悟了。就算是做白日梦也得有限度。他怎么会蠢到一厢情愿的以为藤原白会改变心意，真的投入他的怀抱呢？

“我… …”藤原白无言以对。或许，王将说得对。这才是藤原白内心最真实的写照，尽管藤原白多次想要忽略这个不争的事实。

可事实就摆在眼前。

“我知道你很不甘心。如果还爱着斑目米国，就勇敢地去跟他表白心意。别再犹豫不决了！就算会被拒绝也罢，至少你努力争取过。”虽然有点难以置信，不过事实是王将的的确确对藤原白说了这番话。“以你的性格，没有找斑目米国出来把话说清楚，我看你是不会罢休的。”

王将看着藤原白的眼神里流露出满满的伤感。他苦笑道：“小白，既然我的爱对你造成困扰，我愿意放手还你自由。就算你选择的人不是我也没关系，我们俩的身份是朋友也没关系。我依然会深爱着你，因为我最大的希望是能看到你拥有幸福，这样就足够了。”王将丢下还楞坐在床上的藤原白，径自拾起散落一地的衣物，然后走向浴室。此刻的王将需要冲个冷水澡让自己的生理和心理双方面都可以冷静下来。

在踏进浴室前，王将背对着藤原白，轻轻地留下最后一句话。  
“永远都别忘了，我是你专属的避风港。”

藤原白呆呆地坐在原位不动，看着浴室那早已合上的门，心情却难以恢复平静。王将说的话，藤原白都懂。过了好久好久，听者浴室里传出来的水声，陷入思考的藤原白终于得出结论。全是因为他的不果断，结果伤害了王将。或许，王将说的都是对的。他爱的人仍旧是米国，就算没有情蛊，藤原白爱的人还是米国。虽然他恨米国是事实，不过不可否认的，藤原白还爱着米国，这也是事实。

藤原白总算都厘清楚了。他爱米国，也恨米国，放不下的人还是米国。至于王将，他也不想失去。他想要王将这犹如亲兄弟般亲近的青梅竹马一直呆在自己身旁，作为最好朋友的身份，陪在他的身边。

从什么时候开始，我竟变得这么自私了？  
藤原白甩甩头，企图将烦人的思绪抛出脑后。他走到床边的地板上，捡起自己的衬衫穿好。当上衣的纽扣扣到一半时，藤原白神情骤变，露出痛苦的表情。藤原白紧皱眉头，一手按着自己的下腹。

“嘶… 好疼…”藤原白咬着嘴唇，隐忍着渐渐变得尖锐难耐的痛楚。

这到底是怎么回事？  
藤原白深吸了几口气，硬是将痛苦给忍了下来。

藤原白的目光瞟向浴室，他注意到浴室里头似乎又有什么动静了。或许是紧张的情绪分散了藤原白对于痛楚的专注力，藤原白感受到下腹的痛楚慢慢地舒缓了。这绝对是件好事。藤原白可没有闲功夫留在这里发呆。他必须走，立刻就走。因为他必须赶在王将从浴室出来前离开。这种尴尬的时候，藤原白还没有做好心理准备要如何面对王将。

最后，藤原白仅留下一张字条后，便离开了。  
狼狈地逃离了。

听见匆匆忙忙的开门声，还有急促的脚步声远去不久后，浴室的门也打开了。穿着白色的浴袍王将步出浴室。看着空荡荡的房间，苦涩的滋味涌上心头。这时，他意外地瞥见了放在床上的书本。王将走近几步，看见了书本下压着一张纸条。

对不起，王将。我们还是好朋友吧？

清秀的字迹是藤原白留下的，连同所有的伤痛都是藤原白留给王将的纪念。  
王将闭上眼，将纸条揉进紧握的拳头中。

—————————————————————————————————————————

每个人都拥有光明和阴暗面，只是还未发觉到而已。藤原白从来不认为自己的品格有多高尚。但直到今天，藤原白才发现自己其实是很恶劣的一个人，而且非常自私。

藤原白一手按着隐隐作疼的下腹，另一手强撑着墙壁不让自己跌倒。小腹的痛楚并没有减缓，反而越来越强烈。疼得冷汗涔涔的藤原白一脸惨白，他将身体重量全倚赖着墙。

这到底是怎么一回事啊？从刚才开始，就一直觉得肚子很不舒服。  
藤原白轻轻吐气，不自觉地皱起眉头。

身处后巷的藤原白抬头张望了四周一眼。附近都没有什么行人走过，如果自己真的晕倒在这里的话，也没有人会发现吧！藤原白撑着自己虚弱的身体，慢慢地坐下来休息。他歪着头靠住身后冰冷的墙壁，觉得自己的心犹如被人一片一片强行剥落一样生疼。

藤原白想起了王将受伤的表情，看起来是如此伤心。如果当时他不要因一时感动而冲动答应王将的追求，现在他和王将的关系，大概就不会变得这么僵了。说不后悔都是骗人的。要是可以重来，藤原白一定选择跟王将作一辈子的好朋友，绝对不会让他们俩像亲兄弟一样亲密的友情和亲情变质。爱情像两面利刃，伤人的同时也伤了自己。

软弱的泪水渐渐模糊了藤原白的视线。  
也许因为心痛越来越强烈，藤原白觉得自己的小腹好像又不怎么痛了。

藤原白也想起了米国，那个把他伤得遍体鳞伤，却让他没法放下的斑目米国。回想起过往的点点滴滴，藤原白的泪就开始不受控制，想止也止不住。藤原白这些年来，就像个玩偶一样。他做的所有事情，都只是想让米国开心罢了。他费尽心思做的一切事情，也都只是为了米国一个人而已。

“如果你可以真心爱我，那该有多好？”可惜这是永远都不可能会发生的事情。

藤原白忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟声，感觉下腹的痛楚蔓延开来。藤原白咬着唇憋住气，感到双颊都渐渐发烫。虽然不清楚到底发生什么事情，不过藤原白能肯定的就是他的身体绝对出了某些状况。因为那种痛楚开始蔓延到藤原白最私密的后|穴禁地，像针刺一样的疼，却又令人感到阵阵瘙痒。这种奇特又古怪的感觉让藤原白感到特别害怕。他不知道自己的身体究竟出了什么事，这种怪异的感觉快逼得无助的他抓狂了。藤原白紧握着双拳按着自己的小腹，卷缩在墙边的身子像个可怜的孩子般彷徨失措的发着抖。

“藤原？”

也许是错觉。  
藤原白以为自己听到了国政的声音。

不可能的。在这稀无人烟的后巷，国政怎么可能会出现在这里呢？  
藤原白继续靠着墙，也无力去证实虚实。此刻的藤原白只觉得小腹内像是被一把无名火烧着一样，灼痛的感觉正一寸一寸的侵蚀藤原白的意志力。

“藤原，你怎么了？”国政的那把声音越来越靠近了。

就在藤原白认定自己只是幻听的同时，一双有些冰凉的大掌附上藤原白的脸颊。这种熟悉的气味是怎么一回事？藤原白睁开眼，映入眼帘的是米国那显得忧心忡忡的脸。

“委员长？”是米国的声音。

不会错的。真的是他！  
藤原白无法形容此刻自己的心情有多么激动。

“斑目… …”藤原白轻声唤道。他也伸出自己的手，打算触碰米国的脸。可是手还没来得及摸到米国，藤原白就已陷入昏迷了。

“喂，藤原！醒醒啊！”

“委员长！你怎么了？！”米国张开双臂将藤原白拥入怀中。

国政仔细检视了藤原白一遍，道：“他的样子有些不对劲。”

“废话！人都晕过去了，当然是不对劲啦！”米国忍不住白了自家弟弟一眼。

“之前不是还嘴硬的说自己对藤原白没感觉的吗？现在怎么又这么关心他了？”国政不甘示弱的反击。然后很淡定的接话道：“你难道都没有发现吗？藤原的身上有别的斑类留下的气味。”

被国政这么一说，米国总算冷静下来了不少。米国仔细端详了好一会儿，嫌恶的说道：“嗯… 是蛇的味道。”用不着想，米国也知道藤原白身上的气味是他那只青梅竹马的蛇类留下的。

“他的样子不像晕倒，看起来比较像是睡着了。”国政说。

米国没有否认。国政说的也有几分道理，其实米国也留意到了。藤原白的呼吸很平稳，气色虽然有些苍白，但脸上的痛苦之情好像也渐渐消失了。

“我看还是先把他带回家再说吧！”国政建议到。

米国瞟了国政一眼后，开始动手抱起藤原白。虽然心里对国政的建议也非常认同，不过米国那张嘴巴就是坏了一点，向来都不够诚实。“哼！这都是看在你的份上，要不然我才懒得理他呢！”

国政无所谓的摊手，微笑回应。

当米国抱起藤原白时，他不禁皱起好看的眉毛，在心里叨念两句。  
比想象中的轻很多。你这只猴子难道只长个子，瘦得跟皮包骨似的都不长重量的吗？

在一旁的国政静静地看着米国，忍不住在心里发笑。  
还真是口不对心的家伙！明明盯着人家看的那双眼睛里写满了关爱之意，嘴里却打死不愿意承认。

米国抱着藤原白。随着迎面而来的风，米国也闻到了属于藤原白的气息在空气中飘散。米国快步的往前走，感觉怀里的人儿睡得很沉。忽地，米国没有预警地低下头，让自己的脸触碰着藤原白的额头。然后米国轻轻地磨蹭，吸嗅着藤原白身上独有的气息。

国政将一切看在眼里，嘴角勾起淡淡的笑意。


	40. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 40 鬼迷心窍

常言道，机会是需要自己去争取的。

不过以米国的性格，对象是男人的话，只怕等到末日的那一天，米国也只有当光棍的份儿。所以身为弟弟的国政，很识趣的腾出空间给米国和藤原白制造独处机会。整个家就只剩米国和藤原白两个人，漫漫长夜时间多的是。到时寂寞难耐的两人，就会如干柴烈火般将所有热情燃烧，炙热之势不可挡。当然，这全是国政的美好幻想。

“我今晚会到纪夫家过夜不会回来睡了。”国政倚在米国房间的门板上，盯着不远处的米国说。“这么好的机会，我都帮到这份上，你可别又搞砸了。”

“你胡说什么啊？”米国瞪着国政，老大不爽的回话。“你没看到他还在昏睡中吗？我虽然不是什么君子，但也绝对不会是乘人之危的小人。”

国政无奈的摇摇头。“你少装了。瞧你那饥渴的模样，连体内的魂现都快按耐不住要破茧而出了。”

米国深呼吸，然后清了清嗓，道：“我承认自己的性|欲比一般人强烈，但也不至于会饥不择食。”

“哦，是吗？那我们拭目以待了。”国政扬起迷人的笑容，欲转身离去之时，却又被米国叫住了。

“怎么了？”国政问。

米国把视线定格在藤原白那张略显苍白，却依旧清秀漂亮的脸蛋上。  
“无论从什么角度看，他都不像狼啊！不过，我心里却有一种很强烈的感觉。我觉得他就是之前那只救了我一命的狼。这样的想法，是不是很疯狂？”

“不管藤原是猴子还是狼，也不会有什么改变的。他是不是斑类这一点根本就不重要，因为你都已经爱上他了。就算现在我说反对你们两个在一起，难道你就会听我的劝吗？”国政反问道。

米国摇头失笑，原本混浊不清的脑袋，经过国政金玉良言的点化，终于想通了。

“谢了。”米国轻声道谢。不过视线依旧停留在藤原白身上。

“真要谢谢我的话，不如用行动证明。赶紧将藤原把到手，到时候有个大嫂名正言顺的照顾你，我也乐得清闲。”国政说完话便转身离去。“我出门咯！”

米国用修长的手指，轻轻地梳理藤原白那有些零乱的黑发。米国的脸上挂着百年难得一见的温柔笑意。他静静地凝视藤原白美丽的轮廓，心中一阵悸动。

藤原白总算慢慢地恢复意识。当他睁开眼的那一刻，第一眼见到的人是米国。藤原白眨了眨眼睛，对眼前的景象感到不可思议。这绝对又是他的幻觉。

“你醒了。”  
米国迷人的嗓音在耳边响起，这种真实的感觉并不像是在梦境里。

我一定是在做梦。  
藤原白大力地摇晃脑袋，想要让自己清醒一点。

米国见状，被藤原白古怪的举止吓到了。  
“喂！委员长，你在干什么啊？”

米国用双手捧住藤原白的脸不让他胡乱挣动，趁着藤原白还没有伤到自己以前制止他。  
“好了！别再摇头了，你头不晕啊？”

“我… 我不是在做梦吧？”这种触感是真实的。

“唉… 你今天是怎么了？”米国忍不住追问。

藤原白拿开米国按着自己双颊的手，环顾了四周一眼，然后再次被眼前的景物吓着。这陌生的地方是怎么一回事？他怎么会在这里？他又是怎么来到这地方的？种种的疑问在藤原白心中形成了一堆解不开的谜。他极力的回想着，却懊恼地发现自己只能找回些许模糊的片断记忆。

“喂！你没事吧？”米国伸出右手，在失神的藤原白面前晃来晃去。

真是的！竟然一点反应也没有？！  
米国开始有些烦躁。他对藤原白把他当成透明体的举动，感到生气极了。

“喂！你好歹也回应我一下吧？！这是对你的救命恩人该有的态度吗？”

“咦？救命恩人？”藤原白傻愣愣地重复米国的话，却对米国说的话一点印象都没有。

米国沉默地研究了藤原白半晌后，道：“你现在觉得怎样？身体还会感到不舒服吗？”

“我？我很好啊！我根本就没事。”藤原白老实回答。

这回换成米国陷入沉思，藤原白这种奇怪的反应让他联想到一些可能性。

“你很幸运。刚才我和国政抄捷径时，刚好发现你一脸痛苦地倒在地上，所以国政就很好心地说要把你带回家了。”米国述说事发经过，尝试唤醒藤原白丧失的记忆。

“竟然有这种事？！”藤原白惊讶之余，开始拼命回想。  
如果没有记错的话… …

“我去了王将的家，然后过不久就离开了。之后肚子就一直很疼、很疼… 再然后… 我… ”藤原白想到这儿，忽然就打住不说了。藤原白红着脸，觉得脸颊变得很烫。他转动眼珠子，悄悄地观察米国的脸部表情。

“之后我和国政就把你捡回来了。”米国淡然地把话说完。“这下子，你的笨脑袋总算清醒了吧！”

藤原白尴尬地问。“那我现在是在斑目的家吗？”

“废话。”米国语气不善地回答。

“那这个房间难道是… …”该不会是米国的房间吧？一想到这个可能性，藤原白轻咬着唇瓣，心脏扑通扑通的乱跳不止。藤原白低头看着自己刚才躺着的床。那被单和枕头都充斥着属于米国的气息。

“你少自作多情了。是国政那小子硬要把你塞进我房里，看在你是病人的份上，我才勉为其难答应的。”米国故作冷漠地解释，试图掩饰自己的紧张。

得到肯定的答案自然开心。不过米国这样急着撇清关系，让藤原白也有些受伤。藤原白露出感激地笑容，道：“嗯。抱歉，麻烦你了。谢谢你的收留，我现在就走！”

“喂！干嘛要走得那么匆忙？你很赶时间吗？”米国没料到藤原白竟然说走就走，弱小的心脏差点受不了负荷。慌乱之间，米国拉住了藤原白的手。手心传来熟悉的温热感觉，那种熟悉的气味，熟悉的热度，熟悉的触感… … 米国的瞳孔一下子又蒙上了几分情|欲之意。

藤原白紧张的赶紧低下头，不敢直视米国炙热的目光。

“对不起。”米国忽然轻声道歉。

“什么？”藤原白满脸困惑地抬头。

下一秒，在藤原白还来不及反应之时，就被米国狂热的拥抱和吻驱散了刚才的尴尬。米国和藤原白紧贴的唇吻得难分难舍，就连灵巧的舌头也加入了战局。米国加深力道，将藤原白的腰揽得更紧更密一些。

许久后，重新呼吸新鲜空气的俩人气喘吁吁的喘着气，空气中都飘散着暧昧的气息。

“我好像喜欢上你了。”米国忽然说道。“你… 还爱着我吧？”刚才藤原白以本能热情地回应了米国的吻。单凭这点，米国也几乎能断定藤原白依旧对自己存有爱意。

藤原白闻言，完全怔住了。  
他该不会是幻听吧？米国刚刚说了什么？

米国说他喜欢我！米国竟然说他喜欢我！  
藤原白心中狂喜，喜悦之情毫不保留地表现在脸上。

“你… 说你喜欢我？”藤原白弱弱地再次发问。  
他必须确认，刚才的一切并非他自己想象出来的。

“我只是说好像。”米国难为情地瞥过脸。“也许吧！我的心里确实存在着那一点成分。”

藤原白激动地红了眼眶。不过这一次，他绝对是喜极而泣。  
他等了那么久，盼了那么久… …

“喂！你干嘛哭啊？你这个怎么那么爱哭啊？！”米国被藤原白的泪吓得不知所措。

“对不起，我只是太高兴了。对不起！”藤原白惊慌失措的慌忙用手擦干脸上的泪水。米国向来最讨厌别人哭哭啼啼的了。藤原白可不想因为这样，又再一次被米国讨厌。

米国见状，无奈地抓了抓头发。尔后，银灰色的瞳孔渐渐放大，他走上前将藤原白拥入怀中。藤原白错愕的看着米国，不明白米国想要做什么。藤原白被动的顺从米国，然后在意识清醒的情况下，与米国一起倒在舒适的床上。

“米国？”藤原白轻声唤了一声。眼睛直直的盯着将自己压在身下的米国。

“我想要你。”米国那带有蛊惑魅力的嗓音说。

藤原白瞪大双眸，心里很清楚米国的意思。

“可以吗？”米国修长的手指轻轻地抚摸着藤原白迷人的锁骨。米国耐心地等待着藤原白的答案。

“这样好吗？现在的你是清醒的。”藤原白冷静地道出事实。

米国微微皱眉，道：“那有什么问题？就因为还清醒着，所以才最适合。我想要搞清楚我对你真正的感觉到底是什么。”

“可是，我是男人啊！对现在还清醒的你来说，会很痛苦吧！”藤原白很不是滋味的说出另一个事实。

米国的耐心正一点一滴的减少，情|欲却不断增加中。想要跟藤原白融为一体的欲望开始滋长，米国忍耐得很辛苦，压抑的痛苦化为汗水顺着米国的额头流下。若平时的米国，绝对会省略这些废话，直接将猎物给扑倒上|床后再说。不过这一次，米国却反常地花了更多的心思和时间，米国用更多的耐心来等待他的猎物点头说好。体内的空虚需要用更多的爱和热情来填满，而那种孤寂正慢慢的消磨米国仅存的理智。

“用不着在乎我的感受。你现在所要关心的是你自己！”米国极力克制自己的欲望。

藤原白无奈的苦笑。他从来都没有自主权。只要遇上米国，藤原白甘心为他放弃一切，包括尊严。这是第一次，米国问他的感受，而且还是在清醒的时候问的。米国竟然会在乎他的感受，这让藤原白受宠若惊。

藤原白轻声道：“无论怎样都无所谓。只要能呆在你身旁，我就很开心了。”

藤原白露出美绝的笑。“斑目，我爱你！”

被泪水洗礼过的轮廓更加美艳动人，米国一时失了神，完全臣服于藤原白。  
这是第一次，米国对男人动心。也是第一次，米国尝试在清醒的时候跟男人做|爱。

说了那么多废话，体内那头猛兽再也按耐不住了。米国决定不再苦苦压抑自己，他俯下身，再次吻住藤原白的唇。藤原白的身上还残留着那条蛇的味道，这让米国觉得非常不爽。所以米国决定要完全占有藤原白，让藤原白完完全全的属于他一个人的。藤原白的每一寸肌肤，身体的每一个部位，都是他斑目米国的专属产物。米国绝对不允许除了他以外的人碰藤原白。米国将浓烈的爱|欲化为对藤原白的渴望，用最直接的方式，让藤原白和他一起抵达高|潮。

“嗯啊——！”令人销魂的呻|吟声顿时高了几分，变成有些痛苦的惊叫声。藤原白擒住眼泪，双手死命地拉住床单。虽然与米国有过那么多次的性|经验，但每一次的冲撞却还是会把藤原白逼到欲仙欲死的境地。

“乖… 忍一忍就过了。”米国怜惜地说着呵哄的话语。

“肚子…感觉好疼… …”藤原白咬着唇道，那疼得扭曲的五官让米国心疼不已。

米国禁不住联想起刚才藤原白身体不适。他自责地道：“对不起，是我太心急了。你还好吧？”

“我没关系。”藤原白勉强的勾起嘴角，心里头觉得好窝心。米国温柔的关心，比任何止痛药都管用。

米国看起来还是有些忧心。藤原白睁眼看着米国，他敏锐地注意到米国为了保护他而刻意放缓的动作。但同时，藤原白也明白了米国现在有多难受。

“没关系。斑目，你继续吧！我可以忍耐的。”藤原白羞涩地别过脸，开始采取主动地紧贴米国精壮的身体。

米国扬起迷人的笑意，对藤原白的表现可谓是满意极了。  
怜香惜玉这一点，米国还是做得到的。

“别怕，我会好好待你的。”说完话，米国又一次吻住了藤原白的唇，也在同一时刻，直闯藤原白最私密的禁地。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国这个情场高手，早就累积了丰富的床上战绩。精力旺盛的他对女生向来都是来者不拒的，有兴致时，他甚至不介意同时跟3、4个女伴一起共度春宵。至于对男生嘛… 藤原白绝对是第一个可以在米国清醒时一起办事的人，肯定也是唯一的一个。

犹如干柴烈火的两人在互相表明爱意之后，炙热的情|欲一发不可收拾，就这样一直将热情燃烧至清晨。恼人的闹钟铃声把熟睡中的米国吵醒。米国翻了个身，随手关掉闹钟发出的噪音。昨天发生的一切回忆瞬间闯入米国的头脑。米国揉了揉迷蒙爱睡的眼睛，然后下意识的伸手摸向床的另一半。

“委员长… ”米国沙哑的声音听起来困倦不已。  
说真的，米国真的很累。干那档事下来，消耗了米国不少的精力。

没有得到回应，米国又一次叫道：“委员长… 起来了。”  
米国尝试拉开厚重的被单，打算把躲在里头的人给叫醒。

“啊啊啊啊——！”  
当被单被拉开的那一刹那，米国失控的惊声尖叫。  
说老实话，米国从来没有这么丢脸过。

“怎么了？”藤原白揉了揉眼睛，不明就里的发问。

“你、你、你 … … ”就这样，米国不断的重复着‘你’这个字，却说不出完整的句子来。

“什么啊？”藤原白疑惑不已。

“你怎么会变成这样的？！”米国觉得自己的心脏越来越受不了刺激了。因为藤原白睡了一觉醒来，竟然长了狼一样的耳朵，而且还有尾巴的说～这让叫了藤原白那么久‘臭猴子’的米国情何以堪。

“我？变怎样了？”藤原白习惯性的搔搔头。  
然后下一秒，轮到藤原白发出刺耳的尖叫声。

“啊啊啊啊——！”

“嘘！给我冷静一点！”米国慌忙用手捂住藤原白的嘴巴。

藤原白这下子总算安静下来了。然后沉默了不到几秒钟后，藤原白和米国交换了一个眼神。米国会意地慢慢放开手，给藤原白一个解释的机会。

“我终于想起来了。”藤原白很淡定地缓缓道来实情。

原来藤原白也是斑类之一。可惜他们狼族因为属于稀有动物，从小体弱多病的藤原白就被亲生父母催眠成猴子。一直寄住在属于猿人的养父母家中，藤原白直到找到真爱的那一天，催眠才会被解除，而藤原白属于斑类的能力也会一一被解放。

“… …”  
米国无言地看着藤原白一会儿摸摸头上的耳朵，一会儿又伸手摸摸身后那毛茸茸的尾巴。

“斑目，你还好吧？”藤原白问。

米国愣在一边，久久无法回神。  
一直到，房间被两个不速之客闯入，米国终于忍不住抓狂了。

“原来是真的！你真的是狼耶～看吧！我没说错耶！”纪夫兴奋地跟国政讨功劳。

国政面无表情地盯着几乎全｜裸的藤原白和米国，若有所思地思考着。

“你们两个看够了吧！可以给我滚出去了！”米国赶紧拉起被单，替藤原白遮住外泄的春光。

反倒是反应略迟钝的藤原白，只是尴尬的傻笑，也不知道要怎么办。

忽然，纪夫两眼发光地跳上床，硬是推开米国挤到藤原白身边。  
“藤原学长，你身上的味道好香噢！而且人也闪闪发光的！”

米国和国政的脸色立刻沉了下来。

“委员长，快点收起你的魂现！”米国的语气里含着一丝命令。

国政马上冲上前去把对藤原白上下其手的纪夫给拉走。  
“喂！你清醒一点！他是藤原耶！”

“可是他真的好美噢！”纪夫看得口水直流。

看着迟迟没有动作的藤原白，米国的耐心已经全数用尽。  
“委员长！你还愣着干嘛？赶紧收起魂现啊！”

怎料，米国得到的却是藤原白委屈的回答。

“什么是魂现啊？对不起，我真的不知道。”  
藤原白一脸委屈的低下头，只差没掉下两行泪珠。

米国和国政两兄弟相视一看，然后米国就彻底崩溃了。

“看来你又有新学生了。”国政有点幸灾乐祸。

米国瞪了自家弟弟一眼，然后又看了一脸无辜的藤原白，内心翻腾不已。米国用力的抱住头，觉得头痛欲裂。麻烦！绝对是个大麻烦！

“为什么我那么命苦啊？”米国忍不住哀叹。  
此刻几乎可以预见自己惨烈的未来。


	41. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 41 阴差阳错

人生有很多事情是无法预知的。就好像米国一样。捡回一个失而复得的初恋狼人后，现在竟然还必须分饰多角。除了扮演男友的角色，又得要兼任导师加保姆。米国曾经天真的以为，帮国政训练那只先祖回神已经是他最大的底线了。没想到米国还是逃不过宿命的纠缠，只好认命的照顾刚认祖归宗的藤原白。

“好，现在试着把魂现收起来！”  
米国翘着二郎腿坐在沙发那里，表情看起来十分严肃且充满威严。

站在米国面前的纪夫和藤原白乖巧的跟着米国的指示做。不过，搞了个半天，他们俩人却还是没法将魂现成功地隐藏起来。米国极力隐忍着将要爆发的怒气，拿起酒瓶便猛灌了几口。国政倚着墙在不远处看着，不免在心底连连叹了几口气。

“算了，你们回家再继续练习吧！”米国最后还是宣告放弃。

“对、对不起…”藤原白惭愧地低着头，嘴里不停地说着道歉的话语。

纪夫也忙着低头道歉，懊恼又自责不已。

“藤原今天早上才认祖回到斑类行列，以新人来说，其实你的表现已经很不错了。至少你都把斑类的基本知识熟记起来了。”国政开口帮腔，为藤原白说好话，脸上却还是维持着面瘫一号的表情。

米国轻蔑地泼冷水，表示不认同。  
“如果连那么简单的斑类基本知识都背不起来，还不如回去做臭猴子算了！”

藤原白闻言，心情更显沉重。  
“对不起。是我不好，让你对我失望了。”

看到藤原白难过的表情，国政的同情心又开始作祟。只见国政沉声唤了米国一声，用眼神示意米国不要再说那些伤人的废话。米国懒洋洋地别过脸，刻意忽视国政。但米国总算静了下来，也没有再说那些句句带刺儿的话。国政暗自庆幸，然后把视线转向同样被米国数落得惨兮兮的纪夫。纪夫正好也看着国政，那挂满星星的眼睛闪闪发亮，满怀期待的他似乎也希望国政会说些什么鼓励他或安慰他的话。怎料，纪夫等到的却是国政过份冷静的分析。

“你都跟米国学那么长时间了，怎么控制魂现的能力还是那么弱啊？看样子头上顶着先祖回神的光环也未必有用处，你还得多继续努力才行！”国政面无表情的说出自己的想法。

纪夫听了国政的话，发现自己已经少得可怜的信心被伤到完全归零。  
他忍不住哀怨地为自己平反。“是斑类的能力太难学了。我承认自己学东西比别人慢了一点，不过我已经很努力了啊！”

“哼！努力？”国政冷哼一声，接着便开始发牢骚。“说真的，很抱歉。我还真看不出你哪里努力了。几个星期前，你还拍胸脯保证会在一个星期内学到如何控制魂现的本领，好让我们可以顺利交｜配。不过我等了那么久，等到的只有必须用障眼法屏障掉那些肖想得到你的人！”

自从和纪夫在一起后，国政就被迫过着吃斋的日子。天晓得他的忍耐已经到了极限。明明就饿到再也无法忍受的程度，却还是只能眼睁睁看着纪夫那只光着身子的先祖回神在自己面前晃来晃去。看得到，吃不到。这种磨人的痛苦这世上当真也没有多少人能忍得了了。只有他斑目国政为了维护自己在纪夫面前当个‘君子’的‘好’形象，打破传统破例打长斋忍耐到现在而已。

“为了跟你上｜床，为了解除障眼法，我已经很努力了耶！作男朋友的不是应该都要鼓励人的吗？你不支持我就算了，现在竟然还看衰我？！”纪夫很没有形象的大吼大叫。

“除非你学会控制魂现，不然你这辈子都休想要我解除障眼法！”国政不甘示弱的回呛，仿佛只有这样大喊，才可以消除他内心压抑累积已久的闷气。

看出纪夫还有满腹委屈要哭诉，而国政那小子好像也埋藏了很多心事要发泄后，为了不让客厅变成战场，米国决定出声喝止。

“都给我闭嘴！一人少说一句！”米国无奈地在心中叹息。这国政明明就在乎纪夫在乎得要命，干嘛嘴硬不承认啊？真是不够坦率的家伙。

被晾在一旁许久的藤原白不清楚来龙去脉，再加上很没有存在感的他华丽丽地被众人无视掉，只好一个人退到一边去，在安全距离内看着事情的发展。

眼见国政和纪夫都很有默契地安静下来后，米国这才缓缓教训道：“说那么多废话有用吗？纪夫，既然你知道你控制魂现的能力很差，就给我更用心点练习！还有，国政你这小子吃错药啊？别一直欺负纪夫，小心把人给吓跑了！”

闻言，国政和纪夫再一次很有默契交换了一个眼神。  
而他们心里所想的也非常一致。

“米国学长，你怎么了？”纪夫表示关心地追问。

国政也感到不可思议的皱眉发问。“吃错药的人是你吧！再说，我欺负人的功力可没有像你那种艺术级的！你自己不也一直欺负藤原？”

怪哉、怪哉！  
米国这家伙今天怎么那么反常？竟然还有兴致摆兄长的架子？难道这就是传说中，人一旦真心爱上某个人后就会转性了吗？还是说，因为藤原白在场的关系，所以米国想要耍威风？

米国恶狠狠地白了国政一眼，懒得开口辩驳解释。  
昨晚和藤原白通宵达旦做｜爱直到天亮，消耗了过多精力让米国今天的气色看起来比平时倦怠。原以为能好好的休息一下，谁知道一大清早又被藤原白那跑出来的狼人魂现，吓得够呛的了。再后来，又要被迫当起藤原白和纪夫的斑类启蒙老师。这连续的折磨让米国这样好体力的人都快支撑不住了。

米国重重地叹气，心里头的苦也只有他自己知道。  
“唉～唉～唉～～”

大伙儿挑眉，都不由自主地打量着今天看起来十分异常的米国。

米国开口道：“行了。我看你们也累了，都早点回去休息吧！”  
他指的‘他们’很明显的是指藤原白和纪夫，不过米国看着的人却只是藤原白。

听到米国婉转的逐客令，藤原白这才忆起自己打扰了米国很久了。下意识地看了墙上的时钟一眼，这才发现已经是中午时间。今天为了帮他恶补斑类的知识必备基本技能，连累了米国他们陪他一起翘课了。

“呃… 对不起，浪费了你们那么多时间。”藤原白说完话，恭敬地朝众人又是一个鞠躬。

米国若有所思地看着藤原白，心里盘算着其他计划。

纪夫将身体往国政那里靠近几步，不动声色地赖在国政的身边。身为国政的恋人，纪夫早就成为了斑目家的常客，甚至在这里都可以随他任意进出没有任何阻扰。但米国刚才的那番话，难不成是在赶他走吗？不过感觉又不像啊！

纪夫胆怯地拉了拉国政的衣角。  
“喂… 米国学长不是在赶我走吧？”他不确定的问。

国政白了纪夫一眼，说道：“废话。”

“难道他是在赶我走？”纪夫内心惶恐不已。

国政无奈地瞪了纪夫一眼，然后索性伸手捂住纪夫那吵到不行的嘴巴。纪夫原本极力反抗，但忽然间，他发现了国政此刻正专注的看着前方。好奇的纪夫不再挣动，也将目光一致看向不远处的米国和藤原白。他们俩人的互动看起来有些奇怪，现场的气氛也有小小的尴尬，只是被神经大条的纪夫自动忽略了。

“你一个人回家，没问题吧？”米国面无表情地说。

藤原白猛然点头。“没问题、没问题！”  
重复的答案显示他此刻多么的紧张和在乎。

藤原白看着米国那英俊的轮廓，内心的小鹿又开始乱撞了。昨晚发生的一切历历在目，他禁不住回想起昨天他与米国的一夜激|情。没想到事情竟会发展到如此境地，这是藤原白做梦都不曾想过的。

“你的身体还好吧？肚子还会不舒服？”米国自然也没有忘记藤原白的不适。

藤原白静默不语，只是红着脸摇摇头。

“真的？”米国轻声问，脸上那一丝不自在的神情看起来也有些尴尬。  
除了纪夫那个特殊存在还有家人以外，这可是米国第一次对男人表示关心。

“嗯。”藤原白笑着点头。他并没有说谎，因为打从昨夜经过几轮激|战后，他身体的不适就神奇的无药而愈了。虽然藤原白也搞不清楚昨天自己是怎么一回事。不过现在身体既然已经无大碍了，那也没必要再去探究了。

“那就好。”米国总算舒了一口气，稍微感到安心了。“经过我和国政刚才的解说，你现在应该已经了解你自己的处境有多危险了吧！全日本只剩下你这只稀有狼种，从现在开始，无论何时何地你都必须提高警觉。”

米国不厌其烦的耐心交待着，明眼人都感觉得出米国的关怀之意。  
国政和纪夫默契地相视一笑。

看来爱情真的会使人变得成熟的啊！  
国政心里十分感慨。

藤原白细心地聆听，心里头的爱意满溢出来。窝心的温暖感觉包围着他，让藤原白感到幸福极了。从来都不曾如此温柔的米国，现在与他靠近得就在触手可得的地方。

“过来。”忽然，米国发出一声命令。

藤原白愣着没有反应。等不及的米国伸手拉了藤原白一把，让藤原白倒入他的怀中。藤原白靠着米国宽厚的肩膀，被米国忽如其来的举动吓了一大跳。藤原白抬头，想要看清米国究竟想做什么。没料到的是当他抬头后，米国便俯身吻住了他柔软的唇。藤原白害羞得闭上眼睛，享受米国少见的温柔。

过了片刻，米国放开了藤原白。  
他柔声道：“现在你就跟纪夫一样，全身就像是脱了个精光，还不停的无意识诱惑别人跟你上|床。所以，我必须这样子做才可以保护你。”

“障眼法？”藤原白念出了今天刚学习到的陌生词汇。

“嗯。”米国轻应了一声，脸上还是摆着招牌酷脸，一点笑容都没有。

藤原白点了点头表示明白，现在的他内心激动不已。  
他胡乱的猜想，是否米国真的爱上自己的可能性，就算只有那么一刻也无所谓。

“谢谢你。对不起… 我身为男人却爱上你…我真的很抱歉。”藤原白感动地落下一行泪。

米国错愕地睁大眼睛。  
尔后，他屈指帮藤原白拭去眼泪。

“委员长，你要对自己有信心啊！”  
米国笑了。第一次对着藤原白笑得如此迷人灿烂。

看着米国耀眼的笑容，藤原白完全被征服了。  
藤原白也笑了。真心的笑了。  
同时，他也被惹哭了。感动到哭了。

在一旁的国政像得到了某种启发一样。国政张开双臂，将纪夫那小不点拦进怀里。纪夫原本要反抗，不过国政快一步出声安抚，道：“嘘… 乖乖的让我抱一会儿。”

纪夫抬头看了国政一眼，露出了可爱的笑靥。  
国政勾起嘴角，脸上的笑意虽浅，但依旧酷帅迷人。

米国将头抵靠在藤原白的肩上，然后贪恋地闻着藤原白的体香。  
“我好像真的喜欢上你了。”米国说话的同时，另一手正把玩着藤原白那条毛茸茸的长尾巴。

真的是狼啊！  
他寻寻觅觅了那么久，曾一度以为当时的狼人景象不过是他生命垂危时的幻象。只是没想到，这一切竟然是真的。还那么真实… 藤原白身体的温度，总是那么的温暖。温暖到米国好想就这样赖着不走，就这样呆一辈子。

—————————————————————————————————————————

王将今天的心情非常的不爽。  
为什么？全都是因为他哥哥-青桐大将做了一些让王将非常不开心的事情。

“干嘛这么生气？我这么做都是为了帮你。”大将无视王将的怒气，很冷静的把话说完。

“帮我？你趁我不在，竟然动歪脑筋设计单纯的小白。现在还敢理直气壮的说你没有错？”王将觉得大将简直是不可理喻。虽然同样身为蛇类，或多或少都有一些劣根性。但王将自小都认为自己不同于哥哥，至少他绝对不会对喜欢的人做出那么过分的事情。

“你要骂人之前，也得先想想我费尽心思做了那么多事情是为了谁？不过是一杯迷药和一些活怀虫罢了。反正你们也没有上到床，那些怀虫顶多让他感到肚子疼和头晕，不会死人的啦！”大将摊摊手，真心觉得是王将小题大做了。亏他昨晚还特地回医院值夜班，就是为了给王将和藤原白制造机会独处。只是没想到经过了一夜，他的弟弟王将竟然还是处男一个，根本就没有转大人。

王将被大将气得无话可说。  
“哼！你根本就不知道你自己错在哪里！我懒得跟你说了！”

王将气极，快步的走回房间后，他反常地大力甩上门。  
碰——

大将无奈地坐在客厅沙发，回想起昨天发生的小插曲。

最近老是听王将在抱怨藤原白和一只爬虫类纠缠不清的事情，所以心情不错的大将心血来潮，决定出手帮忙。心知肚明自家老弟那古板又老实的个性，大将决心做一次黑脸。大将花尽心思趁机把落单的藤原白迷晕，然后还引用医生的独门诀窍，把怀虫通过试管输到藤原白的体内。为的不过就是让自家老弟早点把人给拐到手嘛～怎料今早回家后太兴奋想要恭贺王将有机会提早当爸，却得到暴走王将的过|激回应。

说真的大将有些纳闷。  
难道这就是所谓的好人难当？

—————————————————————————————————————————

王将在床上翻来覆去想了很久，最后还是决定到藤原白的家跑一趟。  
他终究还是不放心。

怀虫在体内作怪，小白一定会感到很不舒服吧？  
要不要告诉小白，大将算计他的事呢？  
发生了这么多事，现在看见他，会不会尴尬啊？

王将在以疾速奔跑到藤原白的路程中，思考了很多难以解答的问题。王将心情郁闷至极，他不知道要怎样跟藤原白解释。他也不知道，他和藤原白是否还能回到从前亲兄弟般的关系。有太多事情都不在王将的掌控之中。

夕阳西下，鸟儿归巢。

在藤原白的住处外等了很久的王将，好不容易看到藤原白从转角处走来。正要大喊藤原白的小名之时，王将却看到了另一个本就不该出现的人。还有最让王将震惊的是，他的小白竟然意外的变成斑类了。

“小白，你的耳朵和尾巴是怎么回事？你怎么会变成这样… …？！”王将难以置信的瞪大双眸。在斑类的眼中，几乎全裸的藤原白极具吸引力。蛇类独特的嗅觉，让王将嗅到了某种令人厌恶的气息。

是那只爬虫类的味道。  
强烈的占有欲，独占猎物的优越感和强势的霸气。

王将顾不得去跟米国抗衡了，现在的他只想把心思花在藤原白身上。王将必须搞清楚，他最心爱的小白为什么会在一夜之间忽然从猿人变成了斑类！

看见王将的意外光临原本还感到一丝尴尬，不过眼见米国和王将两人颇有要开打的架势，藤原白赶紧用肉|身隔开他们两人。藤原白下意识的将王将挡在身后。藤原白知道米国绝对有能力保护自己，可他也不愿意看到米国伤害王将。

米国微微皱眉，脸上的表情阴沉至极。  
藤原白自然也感受到了米国被自己举动触怒了，可惜他没有时间为自己辩解。

“王将，我会慢慢跟你解释的。我们先进屋子里去吧！”藤原白拉住王将的手，示意王将不要做傻事。

王将冷眼看着米国，心痛和愤怒的情感交织在一块儿。  
可恶… …

“王将，你答应过我的。只要我能幸福，你会祝福我的。对吧？”藤原白努力的游说王将。

“你真的幸福吗？”王将神情严肃地问。

藤原白看了米国一眼，嘴角微微上扬。  
“只要能呆在斑目的身边，我就很幸福了。”

王将一怔。  
预料之中的答案，无法想象的心痛。

仿佛过了一个世纪之久，王将忽然将矛头指向那个始终不发一言的米国。  
“斑目米国，我要你记着我现在说的每一句话。我爱小白，为了小白我无论要我做任何事情，我都愿意。只要能让小白开心，我愿意放手。但你必须承诺会好好对待小白！如果哪天你主动放弃小白，还是欺负小白的话，我一定会不顾一切代价将小白夺回来！”

王将带着满腔的怒意对着米国吼完之后，便转身强行拉着小白进屋。王将有好多好多话，想要对藤原白说。王将也有好多事情，要向藤原白问清楚。王将需要时间整理自己的思绪，才有办法承受这一连串的冲击。

米国眼见藤原白被王将拉回屋子里去，心急地想要上前追去。  
藤原白见状，立刻安抚道：“我没事的。斑目，你先回去吧！今天真的是谢谢你了。”

米国原本想要发飚。不过所有的狂躁脾气，都融化在藤原白的美丽容颜里。藤原白回过头，对着米国露出那虽没有倾国倾城魅力，但足以将米国迷得神魂颠倒的笑靥。

今天心情好，就姑且饶过那个臭男人好了。  
米国为自己的反常找借口。


	42. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 42 米国式拍拖

拍拖是什么？  
米国对这两个字的定义并没有很深的了解。在他斑目米国的认知里，拍拖这个过程是绝对可以省略的。爱情只是七情六欲中的其中一种情感，谈恋爱也不过是打发时间的无聊玩意儿。只要有那方面的需要时，米国随便选个人就能跳过拍拖这阶段，然后直接上|床完事。

不过那都是从前的事了。现在的米国很认真地思考着自己，是否该对藤原白这段感情负上一些应尽的责任。当然，他所指的责任是作为一个男朋友该做的事情。虽然已经正式和藤原白踏入恋人阶段一个星期了，他们也认同了彼此的身份地位。但是，两人的互动却还是显得生疏有距离感，仿佛有什么无形物体阻隔了他们俩。

“斑目，下课后一起用餐吧！”藤原白露出腼腆的笑意，总在无意之间释放出暧昧的荷尔蒙。

“嗯哼。”米国轻哼了声，维持着一号冷脸打量着面前的藤原白。

米国发现自己开始喜欢观察藤原白的一举一动。  
比起以前老是看到心事重重的藤原白，米国更喜欢看到藤原白现在的笑颜。

天台。属于他们俩的空间。

米国轻声问藤原白：“瞧你笑得那么开心，有什么值得高兴的事吗？”

藤原白先是一愣，然后含着笑意害羞地低下头。

米国不会读心术。没有耐心的他忍不住开口催促道：“说来听听吧！”

“因为有你。”小声地说出心里话后，藤原白偷偷地瞄了米国一眼，想要看看米国的反应。

米国没料到会是这种答案，错愕的表情显而易见。“哦。”令米国感到意外的是，听到这种回答，他并没有感到不舒服或排斥藤原白如此坦白的表现。

片刻的沉默，空气里都飘散着尴尬暧昧的气息。

见米国都不开口说话，藤原白担心米国不高兴，赶紧接话打圆场。“对不起。”

“除了对不起，你难道就没有其他的话可以对我说了吗？”米国皱起眉头，样子看上去有些严肃。 

藤原白看见米国脸上的怒意，下意识的又接着道歉。  
这一次，米国这座睡火山，很明显的就喷火了。

“你这人真的很奇怪！你就这么喜欢跟别人说对不起吗？”米国不屑地语气里显示着他此刻多么的不高兴。他严重怀疑藤原白这个人是不是脑袋有问题。难不成藤原白的脑袋撞的都是草吗？

“我…”藤原白冷不防地被米国阴沉的目光吓到。“不是的。我只是… 怕惹你生气… …”

只是没想到还是不小心又惹毛你了。  
藤原白自然没有笨到把这番心里话说出口。他感到懊恼极了！早知道米国会生气的话，刚才他就不应该那么诚实的。

“如果真的不想惹我生气，就不要一直把‘对不起’这三个字挂在嘴边。听了都烦！”  
真是的！我有长得那么可怕吗？干嘛看起来那么害怕？对不起这简单的三个字从柔弱的藤原白嘴里说出来，听起来还真的是非常刺耳。

“是，我知道了。对不起… ”藤原白一脸委屈地低下头，不明白自己到底哪里又招惹米国不高兴了。刚才不就还好好的吗？

瞧！这又来了。  
米国狠狠地白了身旁的男人一眼，觉得那家伙还真的是有听没有懂。打从彼此成为情侣之后，原本该是进一步发展的两人，却没有想象中那么甜蜜。相反地，在普通的对话中，十句话里有八句都是藤原白在跟米国道歉。米国也不懂自己是哪根筋接不对，反正他就是觉得藤原白这种软弱的性格让他觉得十分碍眼。

藤原白意识到自己无意间又踩了地雷，懊悔地低下头不敢直视米国。

“你… ”米国欲言又止，心情烦躁极了。

“算了，不说了。”米国无奈地甩甩手，不得不认命了。

“斑目，你是不是….还很讨厌我啊？”藤原白的心揪成一团，心里头难过得要命。他不喜欢米国用这种不屑的表情看着他。仿佛他是什么细菌病毒一样，只会把麻烦带给米国。每次看到米国露出这种神情，藤原白都觉得米国好像很讨厌他似的。

“对不起… 我知道我比较笨，什么事都做不好，就只会惹你生气，给你添麻烦。”藤原白越说越委屈，心不由自主地隐隐作疼。“斑目，我答应你。我会好好学习控制魂现，当个称职的斑类。你不要讨厌我，好不好？”

“唉… 你烦不烦啊？干嘛说这么多废话！”米国重重地叹了口气，又接着说道：“我又没说什么。你干嘛摆出一副被我欺负了的样子给我看？赶紧给我打起精神！要是被国政那啰嗦的小子看见，又要对我唠叨个没完没了了。”米国一脸无辜地看着藤原白。

藤原白轻轻地应了一声。“好的，斑目。我保证不会再给你惹麻烦了。”

米国面无表情地盯着藤原白。过了好一会儿，米国忍不住开口道：“喂！为什么老是叫我斑目？就不能换点别的称呼吗？”

在米国的印象中，他记得藤原白就只有在他陷入失神状态时，才会改口叫他米国。比起大白天的官方式称呼，米国真心希望藤原白可以持续不换的喊他‘米国’，因为这样听起来也感觉亲切得多了。

“别的称呼？”藤原白根本不知道米国指的是什么称呼。如果不叫他斑目的话，那应该叫什么才适合啊？

你还可以再笨多一点的。米国心道。

米国完全拿藤原白没辙，但是又不想要把话说得太过直白。那样的话也太没有面子了。为了维护他弱小的尊严，米国决定转换话题。

“说点关于你的事来听听吧！”作为男朋友，基本的认识是必须的。

“嘎？”藤原白听着又是一愣。这样跳跃式的谈话方式，也实在让人无法适应。  
不过这就是米国啊… 藤原白会心一笑，好像开始习惯米国这种霸气的调调了。

“… …”看着发笑的藤原白，米国只能无言以对。  
米国郁闷地搔搔头，再次露出不耐烦的表情。

“你想知道些什么？问吧！我都会告诉你的。”

“就… 随便啦！反正只要是跟你有关系的都行。”

沉思了片刻，藤原白就开始滔滔不绝的很详细的自我介绍了一遍。打从藤原白有记忆以来的事情，他都毫不保留的告诉米国。他的家庭、朋友、兴趣甚至是未来的梦想… … 米国难得耐心十足地当起了称职的听众，不过依旧摆出不苟言笑的酷脸，时不时的点头回应。而忘我的藤原白说到精彩的部分显得特别的兴奋，闪闪发亮的眼睛有种说不出的特别魅力。

不知不觉，短暂的午休时间也结束了。  
固定响起的钟声自动被他们两人给忽略掉。

米国慢慢地将身子倾向藤原白，属于藤原白的香甜气息嗅起来特别好闻。这时的米国已经没有心思去注意听藤原白到底在说些什么了。迟钝的藤原白自然也开始留意到米国的异常举动。

“斑目？”藤原白伸手想要挡住越来越靠向他的米国，却意外地瞧见手腕上的手表时间。“糟了！迟到了！”

米国一脸无所谓地将头靠在藤原白的肩上。“反正都是迟到，回不回去也无所谓了。”米国感觉自己对藤原白越来越依赖了，他喜欢就这样赖在藤原白身上。

藤原白先是一愣，仔细想了想后，便觉得米国的建议好像也蛮不错的。今天的天气很好，米国的心情好像也挺不错的。最重要的一点是，他和米国之间的气氛好像也很好！既然如此，又何必赶着回去班上听无聊的讲课呢？翘课不上然后跑来偷偷约会。这种兴奋的感觉让藤原白第一次觉得尝试打破传统戒律并不是一件坏事。

“那条臭蛇没有为难你吧？”米国不免还是会感到担心。

“你说的是王将？”藤原白傻愣愣的发问。

米国毫不犹豫地送了一记 白眼给米国。那记眼神像是无声在告诉藤原白。  
‘笨蛋！除了他难道还有别人吗？’

藤原白露出憨笑。“放心吧！你别看王将老是板着一张脸，其实他的人真的很好。我们从小一块儿长大，他对我就像亲兄弟一般。”

亲兄弟？米国可不怎么认同藤原白的说法。  
“哼！他根本就是对你别有居心。只是算他倒霉，遇上了我这么强的对手，所以只有跟你做普通朋友的份。”米国刻意加重‘普通朋友’这四个字的口气。

看着像孩子般生闷气的米国，藤原白不自觉地又扬起嘴角，形成了完美的弧度。  
米国这会儿又看得发痴了。

真是的… 这家伙难道不知道这样随便乱放电会有什么后果吗？

“斑目，能问你一个问题吗？”藤原白忽然正经八百的问道。

“说吧！”

“其实我一直很好奇，斑目你从来都没有提过你家里的事。你只有国政君一个家人吗？”

“这没什么特别的。反正就和其他人一样，我有一个爸爸和一个妈妈。然后老家里还有一大堆兄弟。”一提到老家里的兄弟们，米国开始板起面孔，然后无法克制的碎碎念一番。“多生几个女孩多讨人喜欢啊！我家一定是受诅咒了，所以才会有那么多男人。”

“有兄弟难道不好吗？你跟国政君的感情好得让我羡慕呢！”藤原白说的可是实话。他可就很少看到有哪家的兄弟能像米国和国政的感情好到如此的。

“我讨厌男人这一点，你该不会忘了吧？”米国斜眼反问藤原白。

藤原白郁闷地低下头。“没忘。”当然没有忘记了。这也就是他又‘追’又‘守’了米国这么久，才得以和米国开花结果的主因。

“那你的父母亲在哪儿啊？”藤原白这一问出口，忽然觉得自己好像太多话了。米国该不会嫌烦吧？

“老爸在国外，至于那女人应该也在外国吧！”

“那个女人？”按理说，讨厌男人的米国不是应该更喜欢黏妈妈吗？既然如此，又怎么会称亲妈妈为那个女人，这么生疏的称呼呢！

“就我老妈。你别提她了，反正那女人就是个大麻烦，而且对我来说，她根本一点也不重要。真是怪了，委员长今天的话怎么特别多啊？米国挑眉打量了藤原白半晌。

“你爸爸妈妈难道没在一起吗？”藤原白懊恼地闭起眼，不敢直视米国。“抱歉，我太多话了。”

“原来你也知道啊！”米国毫不客气地酸藤原白。然后，他长叹了口气，道：“这解释起来有些困难。国政和我是同母异父的兄弟。而国政的老爸和我的老爸，正巧也是一对。”

藤原白瞪大眼睛，开始尝试消化米国所说的话。这么说来，米国的家庭还真的不是普通的复杂呢！“你的意思是… …”

“嘘…”米国的嘴覆上了藤原白的唇，阻止了藤原白接下来想说的话。一吻结束后，米国含着笑意说：“想知道的事，等你有空再去问国政。今天天气这么好，不如一起去外头逛逛吧！”

米国说完话，猛地拉着藤原白的手就往楼梯口走去。

“我们这是要去哪儿啊？不回去上课吗？”藤原白紧张的追问。

米国打住脚步，回头意味深长地觑了藤原白一眼。  
“相信我吗？”

藤原白没有任何犹豫的大力点头。  
他信他，就算没有任何的保证都无所谓。

“那就行了。我们走吧！”米国俊秀的帅脸扬起了迷人的微笑。那种温暖的笑意将藤原白的心房照亮。这种感觉很甜蜜，又有点不真实。米国现在真的是属于他的了，而他也同样成为了米国心里的唯一一个，在众人面前认可的男朋友。  
—————————————————————————————————————————

米国很熟门路似的直接领着藤原白绕了几条小路就来到了学校的后方。眼看隔着高高的篱笆铁门，对面就是市区的大街了。

“你应该爬得过去吧！”米国兴致勃勃地说。

“这么高的篱笆啊？”藤原白眨了眨眼睛。“爬过去是没问题啦！”

“嗯，那就赶快爬吧！”米国催促着。

“我们这样逃学，真的没问题吗？”敦厚老实的乖乖牌藤原白有点敌不过心里的罪恶感。

“能有什么问题啊？我不就每天都这样过吗？”米国反问。

“哦。”难怪你这么熟悉路。  
藤原白不再多话，开始卖力的往上爬。

米国在下方看着，忍不住开口道：“你小心点啊！”

藤原白心里头暖暖的，他笑着点头，继续使劲儿的爬过篱笆。眼见藤原白成功过关，米国这会儿也开始轻松的爬越过去。藤原白在另一头看着，惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“你的手脚可真是利落啊！”

米国自豪地昂起头。“那当然！我可是练出来的。”

藤原白暗自发笑。觉得自己好像又认识了米国的另外一面。

米国倒是对拍拖的地点没多大的心得，毕竟他和那些女人们去开房的次数比拍拖多。不过这次是他和藤原白第一次正式的约会，总要来点新鲜的花样和点子。用头脑思考拍拖的方式，米国真的是很懒惰动脑筋。不过带藤原白去吃顿饭什么的倒是还行。

是人都需要吃饭的。  
反正米国昨天才刚领薪水。

“走，快跟我来！”米国说。  
藤原白回头看了学校一眼，深吸了一口气，便赶紧跟上米国的步伐离去。

市区里的某间高级餐厅。

藤原白和米国一起坐在包厢里头，看着满桌子的美味菜肴。

“我们会不会叫太多了，吃得完吗？”藤原白不禁有些担心。这里的食物价格可不是普通的‘高级’，米国还一口气叫了这么多。藤原白自然没有忘记米国是在居酒屋那里打工的，这么辛苦赚来的钱就这样花在他身上，真的值得吗？

“别跟我客气，今天我请客！快吃吧！这儿食物很不错的。”米国笑着回答，心里头不知有多高兴。能跟藤原白一起吃美食，这种经验也挺不错的，值得让人回味。

“哪！吃这个吧！很好吃的。”米国笑嘻嘻地把装满食物的盘子推到藤原白面前。

藤原白用筷子夹了一口吃进嘴里，不住地点头，边说道：“真的很好吃呢！”

藤原白忍不住抬头看着正在吃东西的米国。“你对这里好像很熟悉呢！”刚才看米国点菜时，就觉得他好像很熟练似的。什么食物好吃，什么食物特别，甚至到处理食物的做法和烹饪的方法，米国都好像非常熟悉。

“我和国政常来这里。”米国对吃的食物其实特别有研究，这或多或少跟他家庭背景有关系。米国自顾自的吃着食物，脸上的表情显得十分满足。

藤原白微微一笑，觉得自己好像又被米国迷住了。任何时候的米国都是这样的迷人，就连优雅的吃相也这样让人陶醉得无法自拔。

“你干嘛？让你吃东西，你干嘛一直盯着我看？”米国问。

藤原白红着脸低头，猛然摇头不语。

米国想了一会儿后，小心翼翼的问道：“是不是觉得，第一次约会来这种地方不合适啊？”

“其实去哪里都没所谓，只要有你陪着我就足够了。”藤原白腼腆的回答。“不过… 就我们两个人吃东西，来这样高级的地方，会不会太奢侈了？”藤原白心想自己的家境还算不错，倒是负担得起。不过一想到米国只是半工半读的学生，会不会太为难他了呢？想到这里，藤原白又不禁心烦了起来。

米国放下筷子，沉默地打量了藤原白半晌后，终于厘出一些头绪了。  
他忍不住哈哈大笑，道：“你该不会是在替我担心吧？担心我不够钱请你吃饭？”

“呃… 我… ”藤原白想要反驳，却只能无奈的说。“唉… 你说的没错。不过你不要误会，我不是指你没能力，我…”

“我昨天刚领薪水，钱赚来本来就是要用来花的。况且，花在你身上蛮值得的。”米国说完话，又继续开始吃东西，试图掩饰他的尴尬。原来对着自己喜欢的人说真心话，也需要很大的勇气。

藤原白闻言心里甜滋滋的。觉得今天的米国好像特别不一样。

过了片刻，米国喝了一口茶后，缓缓道来。  
“其实我家的家境还不错，所以你用不着有心理负担。”

“不是用来哄我的吧？”

“我从来都不哄男人的。”

“哦。”藤原白失望地垂下头。  
不过换了个方式思考，这个‘哄’好像也有其他的意思。

“这么说，你没有骗我吧！”藤原白说。

“当然。所以，赶快吃吧！”米国酷酷的笑了，又将一盘食物放到藤原白面前。看着藤原白开始动筷吃食物的样子，米国再次被深深吸引。原来这只狼吃东西的样子这么美，我以前怎么都没有发觉呢？


	43. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 43 暗涌

就这样，两个月左右过去了。

谈恋爱时，时间总是过得特别快。满脑子都是对方的身影，身边周遭的其他事物，好像都变得渺小不重要。刚分离就想要再见，见着面时又觉得时间过得太快，根本就不够用。藤原白以前从来都不曾埋怨过时间的短暂。对他这种大家公认的书呆子而言，藤原白每天的时间分配都是完善而充实的。不过跟米国在一起了之后，所有的事情都开始脱离原先的轨道了。当然，更正确的说法也可以说成是，失控。对，完全失控了。

“小白，你还好吧？”王将紧张的声音在门外响起，伴随着急促的敲门声。

躲在厕所里头的小白面色苍白，蹲在马桶边刚想回话，可是闷闷地胸口又是一阵翻腾倒海的恶心感。藤原白原本想吐，却因为胃里空空，什么也吐不出来。这样折腾了好久之后，藤原白无力地转开门锁。门外着急的王将几乎是在第一时间夺门而入。

“小白！”王将赶紧扶住摇摇欲坠的藤原白，二话不说就将藤原白打横腾空抱起奔出去，然后把藤原白放在睡床上休息。

“别担心，我没事。”藤原白勾起虚弱的笑，额上布满湿黏的汗珠子。

王将重重地叹了口气，用些许责备的语气叨念道：“你这个人什么都好，就这种硬脾气缺点最不好。明明身体就这么的弱，却还要假装成什么事都没有一样。”

藤原白闻言忍不住想笑，却只觉得胃和胸口又是一阵不舒适感。藤原白紧皱着眉头，心里头也觉得十分纳闷。“我也不知道最近是怎么一回事，就一直感觉恶心想吐、头昏脑胀的。”

“会不会是吃错东西了？”王将一脸担忧地替小白擦掉额前的汗水。

“我不知道。”藤原白实话实说。

“那个家伙知道你生病的事吗？他现在是你男朋友吧！你都病了，他怎么连个人影也没看见？要不是伯母打电话通知我，你就打算一直持续这样子，连医生都不去看了吗？”王将虽然心疼藤原白受苦，可就是因为关心藤原白，所以心里更是生气。王将真的好气藤原白怎么可以这么不爱惜自己的身体。

“王将，你就别怪米国了。我生病的事，他并不知道。”

“不知道？！这算哪门子男朋友？！”

“米国的老家那里好像出了点事，他和国政赶着回去处理。我不想让他为了我的事心烦，也不想打扰他，所以… ”

“所以你又再次变身36孝好男朋友，有苦自己知，把所有辛酸和委屈都自己扛。就连生病了，也不敢告诉人家。”王将愤愤地接话，心想别人都当个24孝男朋友什么的都已经是极限了。不过这藤原白恰好是完全相反，因为藤原白不但是24孝，甚至已经升级到了36孝！

藤原白微微叹了口气，却没有反驳王将道出的事实。因为他这个人天生就是这样，凡事都先替别人设想，却从不替自己打算或争取什么。默默的承受一切，默默的认命。

“小白，换作是我的话，我绝对不会让你受这种苦。”王将心痛地说。

藤原白点点头，轻声应道：“我知道。”王将说的都是实话，藤原白心里也很清楚明白。不管怎样，米国也绝对无法变得像王将一样如此爱他关心他。不过，藤原白喜欢的就是米国。那个不懂得如何对别人表示关心，外冷内热的米国。那个在雨天时，连自己都照顾不好，却只会让别人为他操心的米国。

“小白，我带你去看医生吧！”王将好心地提出建议。他知道，如果他不坚持的话，藤原白一定又只会傻傻的忍耐，倔强固执地不去看医生。

“好。”藤原白对着王将扬起虚弱的笑。  
看医生而已，也没什么好坚持的。只是藤原白没料到的事，之后的事情会变得如此错综复杂。

—————————————————————————————————————————

医院的药水味，对藤原白来说一点都不陌生，因为他从小就是一个药罐子。不过这趟过来，倒是引起了藤原白的好奇心。藤原白活了将近十七个年头，第一次惊讶的发现原来医院也有他不知道的一面。

“斑类专科？！”藤原白按耐不住心中的好奇，拿着手中的名片喃喃自语。

在一旁的王将露出久违的笑，道：“怎么样？很好奇吧！”

“感觉很新鲜呢… 发现当了斑类之后，好像很多事情都变得不一样了。”

“其实当个斑类没什么不好的。在我们斑类的世界里，总能看到更多有趣好玩的事。”在王将说这话儿的当儿，一对年轻的斑类同性恋人在他们俩的面前经过。很显眼的亮点就是其中一人是挺着大肚子清秀男人。

“这就是你说的其中一件有趣好玩的事吗？”藤原白只感到不可思议至极。他挨近王将，小声地说道：“两个男人做那种事，也会像女人一样怀孕生子吗？”

王将淡觑了藤原白一眼。“斑目米国都没告诉过你吗？”

藤原白老实地摇摇头。“我还是个斑类新手。除了学习简单的魂现控制，斑类的渊源历史和能力什么的，我还真的都没听说过呢！”

王将宽慰道：“别着急，以后多的是时间。”刚开始的他对于心爱的藤原白忽然变成斑类确实难以接受，不过经过了这两个月的心理调适后，王将越来越觉得这并不是一件坏事。至少，他和藤原白都变成同类了。感觉上，两人的关系又比以前更亲近了一些。

不过至于藤原白变成斑类那晚发生的事情，王将心照不宣。他自然清楚藤原白和米国之间发生过什么事情。但那件事就像是扎在王将心里头的一根刺，只要不去触碰就没事，要是动摇了就只会感受到阵阵痛楚。所以，王将选择性的忘记。不去提也不去记起，不想要面对，更不想要再去接受那个令人难过又痛恨的事实。

“藤原白。”女护士温柔的声音传入耳里。

藤原白闻声望去，下意识的站起来。正要走过去之时，身边的王将伸手扶住了藤原白的手臂。

“让我陪你吧！”

“嗯！”藤原白笑着点头，王将贴心的举动让他很有安全感。不过不可否认的，比起王将，藤原白却还是有些希望这次陪他来看诊的人可以是米国。

不知道米国现在在做些什么呢？

—————————————————————————————————————————

渡嘉敷夏莲。一个传奇的奇女子，也是养育米国和国政的人。夏莲外表凶悍，但实则温柔贤淑。当然，她的温柔并不是常人随便就能见到的。在渡嘉敷的家族里，她就是领头人物。她说一，很少有人有胆量说二。就连斑目家的孩子见到渡嘉敷也是恭恭敬敬的，不敢多说二话。像米国这样桀骜不驯的人，遇上了夏莲，态度更是一百八十度的大转变。

素来女人见到米国就只有被驯服的份。难道米国会怕夏莲区区一个高级餐厅的老板娘吗？是的，没错。米国敬她畏她。这世上，能让米国安分乖乖听话的人不多，屈指能算，而夏莲就是其中之一。

此刻，穿着黑色和服的夏莲和米国与国政两兄弟席地而坐。他们之间隔着一张日式的木制长型矮桌，桌上放着精致昂贵的茶具。米国和国政坐如钟，直挺着着腰，大气也不敢喘一声。空气中飘散着茶香，整个室内一片宁静祥和。不过下一秒，被米国很没有形象的暴躁怒吼毁了原本静谧的一切。

“那女人又在搞什么啊！总之妳帮我们转告她，让她死了这条心。我和国政是绝对不会妥协的！”米国气得牙痒痒的，恨不得立刻把那个讨骂的女人抓回来把话说清楚。

与暴躁的米国不同，国政则一脸淡定的表示自己的想法。“不论是相亲还是继承家业，我和米国的想法一样，我们是绝对不会接受的。”

夏莲态度从容冷静地打量眼前的两兄弟，嘴角勾起似有若无的笑意。她像是早就预见了此结果，只是淡淡地开口道：“好的，我明白了。很抱歉为了这样的事情，让你们俩这样匆忙的赶回来。余下的事情，我会想办法替你们解决的。你们俩就安心的回去上课吧！”

“是的。”米国和国政不约而同的回答。

“还有啊，你们两个年纪也不小了。过些日子放假，到时若有中意的对象就赶紧带回来给我们瞧瞧，顺便能有个名正言顺的理由堵住斑目卷尾那变|态女人的嘴！”夏莲不怒而威，浑身散发出来的气势直接盖过米国和国政两个大男人的风头。

“知道了，老板娘。”米国和国政很有默契的交换了一记眼神。他们两人的心中都各自想起了自己的意中人，一个稀有斑类先祖回神还有一只刚刚恢复记忆和能力加入斑类家族的狼人。

夏莲身经百战，老练的她一眼就看穿了米国和国政的心思。  
“看样子，你们两个都有中意的对象了？”

“国政看上了先祖回神。”米国率先开口。

国政不急不徐的接话道：“米国爱上了全日本仅剩的一只狼。”

夏莲愣了一愣。但不愧是令人景仰的老板娘，用不到半秒的时间就回神了。  
“真没想到你们两个的眼光倒是挺好的，手脚更是快啊！”

若平时这种时候，米国和国政肯定会自豪的笑着回应。不过现在他们俩面对的可是夏莲，所以他们两人都不敢大意的揣测夏莲的心思。不管怎样说，他们斑目家和渡嘉敷家族，在地方上也算是名门望族。而要配上他们家孩子的对象，也应该要门当户对才行。虽然长辈们的想法随着时代开始改变，但是根深蒂固的传统观念还是最大的阻碍。

“下次放假就把人都给我带回来瞧瞧。”  
夏莲都开口发号施令，谁敢不从？

只见米国和国政不停的点头回应。

夏莲定睛看了两兄弟一眼，话锋一转，忽然轻声关心道：“最近的天气反复无常，你们都有好好照顾身子吧！米国还有常常发病吗？”夏莲说这话时是看着国政说的。

每次都是这样… 都是冲着国政问我的事，就这么不相信我能照顾好自己吗？  
米国暗地里不断地跟国政打眼色，暗示着国政小心回答。

国政自然知道米国不停地对他打 PASS，不过很有个性的国政选择性的忽略米国。  
“这个笨蛋还是老样子，三不五时的就给自己惹麻烦。不过老板娘妳放心吧！有我在，他想死也没那么容易。”

“喂！你说什么啊！”米国恶狠狠地瞪了国政一眼。国政这小子从小就是那种食古不化的直性子，不过干嘛要这么诚实啊？随口编个答案故事不就好了吗？

“老板娘，你别听国政胡说。前阵子他老是翘课打工被我威胁要把事情告诉你们，结果他怀恨在心，才会说那些话陷害我。”米国斩钉截铁地说着，情绪显得激动多了。

有别于米国，国政始终保持一贯的调调。  
淡定的夏莲在一旁看着，也在一旁笑着。

唉～这两兄弟的个性，难道我还会不了解吗？  
夏莲摇头失笑。

—————————————————————————————————————————

看诊室内，刚做完检查的藤原白面色显得更加苍白了。

不过比起藤原白，陪他过来的王将的脸色也不见得有多好。  
“医生，你真的确定这报告结果没有任何错误吗？”

“是的。我很肯定这报告的准确性。”医生再次慎重的对藤原白重申一次检验结果。“我很确定你已经有了两个月身孕。”

“这不可能的。不可能的啊！”藤原白吓得脸青唇白的，激动地拉住王将的手。“王将，我们去别间医院作检查吧！我不可能会怀孕的啊！这怎么可能？这是不可能的！绝对不可能发生的！”

“小白，你别急。冷静点！”

“你让我怎么冷静啊？！这简直太荒唐了！”藤原白手足无措的呆呆站着，觉得自己完全失去冷静的思考能力。

“请冷静点，别太激动。这样对胎儿不好。”医生和站在一旁的护士慌忙的拉着藤原白，试图舒缓他紧张的情绪。

不过一听到‘胎儿’两个字，藤原白和王将立刻又敏感地僵着身子，不愿意去面对现实。

“医生，这没道理啊！他… 他怎么可能会怀孕嘛？”王将忍不住追问医生，想要查清楚到底哪里出了什么差错。“你一定误诊了吧！这是绝对不可能会发生的事。”

“请先冷静下来听说我。我很确定那检验报告绝对没有问题。”

“那怀孕的主因是什么？是什么方式受孕的？”

“活怀虫的着床几率往往比其他方式来得高。”医生简单的解释，让王将的脑子犹如被雷电击中般轰轰作响。

活怀虫？！  
这… 小白不会这么倒霉吧？竟然才一次就中招了？！  
可恶… 为什么不是跟他啊？

王将愤恨地紧握双拳。埋葬在王将沉睡记忆力的两个月前的回忆顿时涌上心头。结果害小白怀孕的罪魁祸首竟然是大将！这样的结果让王将情何以堪。

留意到王将呆滞的神情，藤原白无助地拉了拉王将的手臂。  
现在，王将是他唯一的慰藉了。

“王将… 我到底是怎么一回事啊？什么是活怀虫？我真的怀孕了吗？”藤原白哭丧着脸，觉得委屈至极。这种狗血荒谬的事情，怎么会发生在他的身上啊！

王将回过神，紧抱着小白。声声安慰道：“没事的，别害怕。我会陪着你一起解决的。”

这孩子根本就是一个错误！  
王将的脑子飞快的运转，思考着各种解决方法。他会解决的。无论付出多大的代价，他都会解决的。藤原白根本就不应该遭遇这样的事情，也没必要承受这样的苦。

彷徨的藤原白依靠着王将。  
米国… 我好怕，你现在到底在哪里？


	44. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 44 争执

阴天。灰色的天空，阴郁的天气就如同藤原白的心情一样。  
藤原白低头盯着书本发呆，略显苍白的脸色看起来非常凝重。

站在前方老师的老师在课堂上自说自的，有在专心听课的人数用10根手指就能数完了。米国微微叹气，他最受不了这种沉闷的课了。习惯性地偏过头，米国把目光瞟向身边的藤原白。

那家伙是怎么了？怎么看起来闷闷不乐的？  
米国百思不得其解。前些日子请假回乡的时候，藤原白都还好好的。不过也不知道发生了什么事情，从老家回来这里后，就发现藤原白看起来怪怪的。每天都神不守舍，总是摆出满腹心事的样子。

米国沉默地研究了藤原白半晌后，忽然灵机一动拿起笔在笔记本上写了一些字。趁着老师转过身在黑板上写字时，米国将手上的笔记本传给藤原白。原本在发呆的藤原白看到忽然闯进视线的笔记本，下意识的看向米国。藤原白双眼呆滞，样子看起来十分傻气。

‘干什么？’藤原白用无声口语道。

看了呆头呆脑的藤原白一眼，米国用眼神示意藤原白把书本拿过去看看。藤原白看了前方的老师背影一眼后，动作缓慢的接过笔记本。有气无力地翻开笔记本，藤原白就瞧见里头的清秀字迹。

-你怎么了，不舒服吗？-

藤原白握着双拳，不自觉地低下头看了一眼依旧平坦的腹部。这时，王将前几天对他说的话又再次闯入他脑中播放了一次。藤原白仿佛能清晰地听见，王将说的那些令人在窒息的消息。

藤原白记得王将是如何跟自己忏悔道歉的。起初，藤原白真的不明白自己为什么会忽然怀孕，他也不知道为什么王将要不断地向自己道歉。不过现在，藤原白全都明白了。是王将亲口告诉他的，这整件事情的来龙去脉。整件事的始作俑者是大将。如果没有大将，这一切根本就不会发生，而他根本就不会莫名其妙的怀了孕。

藤原白眼神复杂的盯着米国瞧，乱糟糟的思绪千旋百转，完全停不下来。  
米国能接受这个孩子吗？米国会相信他说的话吗？这种荒唐可笑的事。米国他大概只会当成是笑话一笑置之吧！

藤原白忽然摇头失笑，觉得自己真的是想得太多了。  
反正这孩子根本就是个不应该出现的意外。既然如此，又何必烦恼那么多？趁着米国一无所知的时候，趁着这孩子还没有打乱他规划好的未来生活的时候… 就照着王将建议的方法做吧！只要暗地里偷偷地把这孩子拿掉，到时候神不知鬼不觉的。他的生活可以继续，他和米国的关系也不会因此而改变。这种决定，大概对大家来说都是最好的吧？

“唉… …”藤原白重重地叹了一口长气。

其实藤原白心里乱成一团。自始至终他都是抱着半信半疑的态度勉强接受怀孕的事实。他这个男人真的能像女人那样生孩子吗？这种说法根本就说不通啊！不过前些日子在医院那里看到那对斑类夫妻，不也是一个大男人挺着一个大肚子在大庭广众下走来走去的。眼见为实，虽然觉得难以接受，但逼着藤原白面对事实的主要原因还是因为医生的确诊结果。

这些日子以来，王将不辞劳苦的陪着他跑遍全城大大小小的斑类诊所和医院。而所有医生的诊断报告结果全都一致证实了他已经有六个星期左右的身孕。都已经到了这种地步，也不由得藤原白不愿相信了。他只能被迫接受命运如此的安排。

米国纳闷地看着一会儿苦恼，一会儿哀愁，一会儿又露出苦笑的藤原白，只觉得困惑不已。米国不禁开始担心，他仔细打量着藤原白，想从中看出一些端倪。

意识到自己的失态，藤原白对米国感到抱歉极了。  
藤原白有好多话想要对米国说，可是却一句话也说不出来。打从米国回来后，就算是独处时间，藤原白也都是沉默寡言，出奇的沉静。而米国虽然担忧关心，却也没有多加追问藤原白。也因为如此，藤原白连跟米国坦白一切的勇气都丧失了。

藤原白又叹了一口气，对着米国露出有些悲凉的微笑。要是没有这孩子的存在，他和米国一定就能回到从前的。没错，就让这孩子完完全全的消失就行了。不过… 一想到肚子里的这条小生命，藤原白又狠不小心来。这孩子，是他和米国的亲骨肉啊！这世上哪有能那样狠心扼|杀自己亲骨肉的父母呢？

可是不这样做的话，他就真的就穷途末路了。毕竟他还年轻，以后还有很长的路要走。过些日子，他就快毕业了。毕业之后，他可以继续深造，也可以去找份自己喜欢的工作。而米国一定也有自己的计划。米国会想要这孩子吗？

藤原白独自胡思乱想一通。也许在他的内心深处，还是对这孩子的存在感到难以释怀。不过，冷静地接受之后，藤原白暗自感到开心也很庆幸。至少肚子里的孩子，是他和米国的结晶。这种神奇的血缘关系是那么的微妙且令人感动的。可是以现实的情况作为考量，这孩子的存在还是不被允许的吧？要是真走投无路，那他也只能狠心选择… …

思及此，藤原白忽然不由自主地紧皱眉头，那模样看起来好像十分不舒服。藤原白的手再次按向小腹，感觉腹部深处隐隐作疼。

是孩子吗？  
藤原白咬牙忍下痛楚，深呼吸尝试舒缓腹部传来的阵阵刺痛。

孩子一定听到了自己的心里话吧？藤原白忍不住觉得有些心酸。孩子一定是在用自己的方式抗议藤原白的狠心。藤原白当然知道自己刚才的想法是多么的恶劣，但那都是不得已的情况下才被迫想出的法子。那种尖锐的痛楚越来越明显，范围也越来越扩大。藤原白禁不住倒抽一口冷气，尝试大口呼吸想要抑制那种难以忍受的痛苦。

“小白！”米国见状无法克制的立刻站起身冲到藤原白的身边。

米国的大动作马上引起了老师的注意。讲课声停止了，全班同学好奇的目光也一起瞟向米国。

“米国同学，有什么事吗？”老师一脸疑惑地看着米国。

米国此刻一颗心悬在藤原白身上，他不管三七二十一的将疼得浑身发抖的藤原白打横抱起。看到这一幕，全班同学又是一阵惊呼声。

老师也开始追问情况。“发生什么事了？藤原同学怎么了？”

“老师，他看起来很不舒服，我先把他送到护理室！”米国说完话，便快步走出教室，丢下身后那些处在惊震状态之下的众人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

“怎么样？好些了吗？”是米国温柔的声音。

不知道睡了多久，藤原白悠悠从睡梦中转醒，发现自己并不是躺在学校的护理室内，而是米国家房间的大床上。米国守在自己的身边，脸上尽是担忧之情。

“斑目…”藤原白哑声唤道。“我…”

“你刚才一直昏睡，我不放心。所以只好先替你请假，直接把你带回来了。”

“是肚子不舒服吗？我刚看你一直按着下腹。”米国缓缓地说，边用手轻抚藤原白的腹部。“怎样，有没有好一点？还疼吗？”

藤原白咬着唇瓣，心中一动。米国摸过的地方感觉热热的，也不再感到疼痛。藤原白心想，大概是孩子知道是米国，所以才乖乖的静了下来。

“我没事了。对不起，让你为我操心。”

“生病不舒服不是你的错，用不着道歉。”米国忍不住有些脸红。“比起你在我发病时照顾我的次数，我今天难得有用武之地，这种感觉还蛮值得骄傲的。”

藤原白看着米国尴尬的表情，觉得心里头暖暖的。  
“斑目… 我…”

“我什么我？有话就快说啊！”

“我… 我不知道该怎么开口。”藤原白老实道。

米国研究了藤原白的表情半晌后，道：“在我请假回老家的日子，是不是发生了什么事？你看起来怪怪的。”

藤原白犹豫了一会儿后点头回应。  
“是发生了一些事。”

“什么事？”之前怎样问他都不说，今天不管怎样一定要向他问个明白。

“我… 我…”藤原白吞吞吐吐的看着米国。“要是我说了一些让你不高兴的话，你能保证不生气吗？”

“当然不能保证。”米国回答得飞快。

“哦。”藤原白的脸上又蒙上愁容。听了米国的回答后，原本动摇的决心立刻瓦解。

“说吧！我在等着呢！”米国开始显得有些不耐烦了。

藤原白低头看了肚子一眼，心情无奈至极。他不知道孩子的事还能瞒得了米国多久。米国迟早都一定会知道他怀孕的事情的。到时候，米国会如何选择、如何做决定呢？

“不要考验我的耐心。”米国平静的说。此刻的他正尽力压抑住脾气，不想失控对藤原白这个病人大吼。

“如果… 我是说如果…”藤原白试探性的询问。“如果有一天，我们有了自己的孩子… …”藤原白小心翼翼的说道，深怕米国察觉到自己的紧张。

“那是绝对不可能会发生的事。”米国斩钉截铁的回答，坚决地打断藤原白接下来的话。

“我是说如果，那只是一种假设。”藤原白赶紧接话。“同性斑类能利用怀虫怀孕生子是很正常的事吧！”

米国皱着眉头，神情忽然变得严肃。“小白，你怎么会问我这种问题？是谁跟你说这些的？”我从来都没有在委员长面前提过斑类生子的事情，他又是怎样知道的？

“我… ”藤原白心慌地看着米国，觉得心脏有些难以负荷米国的质问。

得不到回答，米国开始按照正常的逻辑思考进行揣测。  
“是不是国政那臭小子，还有纪夫告诉你的？”

“不是的。”藤原白立刻摇头否认。他坐起身来，着急的想要跟米国解释。

米国沉静了一会儿，用酸溜溜地语气说：“那肯定是那条臭蛇告诉你的吧！”

“不关王将的事，是我自己好奇问他的。”

“你自己问的？”米国觉得惊讶，他可不认为藤原白会忽然对传宗接代的事情感兴趣。

“那天我不舒服，王将陪我到医院看诊。我看到有个大肚子的年轻男人从我面前经过，因为好奇，所以问了王将一些关于斑类的事情。”藤原白说出一半的实情，却刻意保留了另一半。

一听到藤原白不舒服，米国原本强硬的态度渐渐放软。  
“那天我没能陪在你身边，对不起。”

藤原白没料到米国会忽然道歉，一时之间不知该如何反应。  
“斑目…”

米国少见的温柔仅维持了三秒不到，之后只见米国一脸孩子气的恨道：“放心好了，以后我会陪着你，不会给那条臭蛇有机会接近你。趁我不在就来勾引你，我看他是活腻了！”

藤原白见状，忍不住笑了。  
没错，这就是米国啊！

“笑什么啦！我可是很生气耶！”米国有些无奈。

“抱歉。”藤原白深吸了一口气，然后缓缓说道：“斑目，如果我们也有自己的孩子，你说… ”

米国抬手打断藤原白的话。“到此为止。不要破坏气氛了，我们换别的话题。”

藤原白紧张得手心都冒汗了。“为什么你看起来那么反感？你很讨厌孩子吗？”

“孩子有什么好的？你就那么喜欢吗？”米国不耐烦的反问藤原白。  
他忽然又像是完全变了一个人似的，样子看起来有点凶。

藤原白被米国的气势吓到，不自觉地将身子微微挪后。他下意识的低下头，不敢直视米国。“我不知道有孩子到底是好还是不好。我只是因为好奇，所以想听听你对孩子的看法。”

“小白，听清楚了。这话我只说一遍，以后不许再提起。我讨厌男人、讨厌冷天气、更讨厌艺术有关的人事物。还有，在我人生的计划里，是绝对不会有孩子的存在。”

“为什么要讨厌孩子？他可是你的亲骨肉。”藤原白无法理解米国的逻辑。他之前就曾过米国说他讨厌男人、冷天气和艺术家。虽然感到很无奈，但藤原白只能选择接受。不过对于孩子这事情，藤原白还是头一遭听米国说起。藤原白的手再次摸上小腹，脸色一片惨白。

“讨厌就是讨厌，哪来那么多为什么！”米国的脾气一上来就无法收拾了。米国最讨厌啰嗦的人，他不明白藤原白干嘛就是喜欢跟他对着干。

“我只是想知道原因。那如果… 我已经有了你的孩子，你会怎么样？”藤原白好怕听到米国的答案。他害怕米国会说出更坚决的话。

米国闻言一愣。藤原白的眼神清澈透亮，那句话震撼了米国的心。  
“那是不可能发生的事。”米国尽力保持冷静回答。“我根本就没有在你身上用怀虫和假肚。”

“我是说如果。”藤原白平静的语气里有着深深的不舍。

“不会有那种如果。我很认真地跟你说多一次，就算我们两个在一起过了很多年后，我也绝对不会想要有孩子。这样说，你明白了吗？”米国不敢想象自己和藤原白有了孩子之后，会是一种怎样的可怕情况。米国从来都没想过要有个孩子，因为他知道，孩子的存在对他来说根本就是一个禁忌。

“为什么？如果我们俩有了自己的孩子，那不是一件好事吗？”藤原白心里不禁有些难过。虽然现实种种的因素考量让藤原白认清孩子此刻的存在根本就是个错误，不过他不曾想过米国对于孩子的反应竟然会这么激烈。要是藤原白此刻告诉米国他已经怀孕的真相，那米国又会如何呢？

“哼呵！”米国不屑的冷笑。“怎么可能会是好事？那绝对是噩梦！”

“我不明白。如果怀着你孩子的人是我这个男人，就这么让你感到不堪吗？”藤原白觉得心好痛、好痛。

米国顿时哑口无言，不是因为藤原白说中米国的心事，而是米国不知道该如何向藤原白坦白自己的忧虑和懦弱。“你胡说什么？这跟你是不是男人没有关系。”

“那是什么？你说啊！”藤原白也不知道自己干嘛要表现得如此激动。平时的他一向都很克制自己的脾气，但是最近只觉得脾气和情绪都越来越不受他控制了。藤原白只知道现在的他真的很生气，他无法了解米国为什么要对孩子的话题感到这么敏感。

“我…”米国错愕的看着藤原白，这大概是他第一次看到藤原白这么生气的发火吧！

藤原白才刚想说话，却感到腹部又开始痛起来了。“你…呃啊！呃嗯…”

“小白！”米国一个箭步冲上前，稳稳的扶住藤原白。“怎么了？”

“肚子… 好痛。”藤原白颤声道。

“肚子？怎么会？你到底是怎么了？吃错东西了？”看到藤原白疼到冷汗沁沁，米国心急如焚。现在的米国哪还有气啊？就算心里有气，也全都在瞬间烟消云散了。

藤原白虚弱地躺在米国怀里，一手用力地按着腹部。  
“也许是… 孩子…我好痛… ”

“什么？！”米国以为自己幻听了。

藤原白哪还有气力跟米国多说什么。  
一时抵挡不住强烈的阵痛，藤原白就这样靠在米国的胸膛昏厥了过去。

这突如其来的状况可是完完全全把米国吓傻了。

“笨蛋！你还愣着干嘛？快把小白送进医院啊！”是国政的声音。

米国循声望去，只见气急败坏的国政早已冲到自己身边。  
“快啊！别发呆了，他样子看起来真的不太对劲！”

“我…”米国还处在惊怔之中，六神无主的他完全不知道该如何应对这种紧急状况。米国只能完全依靠国政的指示去做，因为此刻的米国已丧失了所有思考的能力。米国只能无助的在心底默默地祈求祷告，希望上天能保佑藤原白，别让任何不幸可怕的事情发生在他身上。

我发誓我会对你好。我愿意牺牲所有一切，只要你没事就好。  
你要你能平安无事，好好的呆在我的身边。那就足够了。


	45. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 45 秘密

“医生都进去检查那么久了，怎么还不出来啊？”米国烦躁地在走廊上来回渡步。

一脸淡定的国政站在在一旁，觉得米国这家伙根本就是自作自受。“明知道藤原身体不舒服还一直说话刺激他，现在可好了，他人躺在里面，你才开始紧张。”

“我哪里知道他说晕就晕啊？早知道他身子弱成这样，我才懒得跟他吵架！”米国嘴硬地说道。

“现在说什么都没用。你最好祷告他平安无事，不然我看你这辈子都休想心安理得的活。”国政觉得米国根本就在说废话。国政知道米国现在只是在硬撑，借此掩饰他慌乱的心。

“这也不能完全怪我，谁让他没事干嘛忽然提起关于孩子的话题。你也知道我这个人的脾气，我在气头上的时候，哪里还会有心思去顾及到其他的事。”

“孩子？”说到这个，国政心里头升起了一大堆问号。“对了，刚才你们在房里吵什么啊？为什么好端端的会提到孩子的事？”

米国懒得开口，直接送了一记白眼给国政。那种神情好像是在说‘鬼才知道’。

“藤原他是不是有了啊？”国政说。

米国闻言后直呼不可能。“胡说什么啊？我跟他才不可能会有孩子呢！”

国政听了米国的话，忍不住笑出声来。“为什么不可能？是你有问题，还是藤原他有问题？”所谓的问题指的当然是生理上的问题。

被国政这么调侃，米国面色铁青的说道：“你皮在痒啊？还是活腻了？”臭国政，这小子根本就是在看我的笑话。

“开开玩笑缓和气氛，别太认真嘛！”国政面无表情的说。基本上国政天生就缺乏幽默感，不过偶尔作弄一下米国也是他的兴趣之一。

米国重重叹了口气，并没把国政的玩笑话放在心里。不过经国政这么一说，倒是提醒了米国一件事。“国政，你说藤原他是不是真的怀孕了？”虽然这话听起来绝对怪异，但是米国倒是无法否认这个可能性。毕竟刚才晕倒前，藤原白嘴里念的可是孩子。

“那恭喜你了！”国政漫不经心的回答。

“喂！我跟你说认真的。”米国忍无可忍的喝道。  
这时恰巧路过的护士小姐禁不住用警告意味的眼神示意米国和国政两人注意说话声量。

“如果小白他真的怀孕，那他肚子里的孩子是谁的？”米国觉得这问题有必要好好思考一番。

毕竟自从尝试在清醒时和藤原白做|爱的那一夜之后，米国就不曾碰过藤原白了。米国感觉他和藤原白只见有很深的隔阂，就像是深不见底的大海无法跨越。现在的米国很清楚自己的心里当然是爱着藤原白的，只不过米国并没有同等自信去相信藤原白对他的爱是否一样。对米国而言，藤原白迷恋的只是米国潜在的另一个自我，那个只有在冷雨夜才会出现的不同人格。那一个米国不曾知道过的另一面自己。所以在还没有搞清楚藤原白的心意以前，米国不想霸道地独占藤原白。因为爱上藤原白，米国无法默许自己用自私的行为去伤害藤原白。

“你傻了啊？不是你的话，还有可能会是谁的？”国政反问米国。

“你也知道我从来都没想过要孩子，你觉得我会笨到对藤原白使用怀虫和帮他制造假腹来增添麻烦吗？”米国忽然沉声道：“既然不是我，小白他更不可能会知道如何用怀虫来受孕。除非… ”

听见米国刻意拉长的尾音，国政接话说：“除非有别人教藤原。或者，是其他人做的手脚，那个人和藤原… …”说到这里，国政打住不说了。因为国政已经能明显感受到米国身上散发出来的强烈杀气。

教藤原白那方面知识的人，一定和藤原白有某种亲密的联系。这是米国唯一能想到的。米国的心绪越来越乱了。他无法停止胡思乱想，他害怕自己会猜到什么可怕的事实。难道除了他，藤原白还同时跟其他人交往吗？不！藤原白绝对不会是那种人。

米国知道藤原白不是。不管怎样，藤原白都不会背弃他的。

“我看我们别在这里胡乱猜测了。也许藤原他根本就没有怀孕。”国政好心提醒。国政当然知道米国联想到了什么不得了的可能性。不过对国政来说藤原白的人格，国政可是能够拍胸脯保证的。藤原白怎么看都不像会做出背叛米国事情的人。

这时，病房的门终于打开了。  
穿着一身白袍的医生从里头走了出来。

米国的心系在藤原白身上，他的眼睛一直盯着开启的门，紧张得迫不及待想要立刻冲进去看藤原白。见米国现在没法冷静下来，国政只好代劳跟医生询问详情。

“医生，请问藤原他是怎么一回事？他没事吧？”国政缓缓开口。

和蔼可亲的医生笑了笑。“放心吧！病患已经没什么大碍了。不过切忌要让他多照顾身体情绪，注意休息千万不要过度劳累了。这期间，你们也要多留意他的饮食习惯。”

“是。他到底是什么病啊？刚才一直嚷着说肚子疼呢！”米国忍不住追问。

医生顿了顿，然后避重就轻地回答。“病患这阵子操劳过度，情绪不稳定才会导致腹痛。只要今后小心照料，身体很快就会复原的。”

米国并不是很满意医生所给的答案。怎么听起来好像少了些什么要点似的？  
操劳过度、情绪不稳也会导致腹痛？这是什么逻辑啊？

国政和米国交换了一个眼神后，两人一起向医生道了声谢后便赶紧到病房里探望藤原白了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

当米国看见藤原白满面病容，一脸憔悴的躺在病床上后，米国刚才的胡乱揣测全都一扫而空。米国的心狠狠揪着，他心痛自己的无能为力才会让藤原白遭受这种苦痛。

“感觉好点了吗？”米国柔声问。

藤原白点点头。浅浅的笑容挂在他疲惫的脸上，显得格外惹人怜爱。

看到藤原白这副残样，米国哪里还舍得追究因由。  
“对不起。”虽然米国从不认为自己刚才又哪里说错了。但米国会道歉并不是因为承认自己的错，而是比起认错道歉，米国他更在乎及珍惜自己与藤原白的关系。

“你没有错。该说对不起的是我，我不应该一直在你面前提起孩子那种敏感的话题。抱歉… 我真的不知道你会这么讨厌孩子。”藤原白故作坚强，尽力用平静的语气把话说完。

站在床边的米国叹了口气，然后弯腰地下身子凑近藤原白，低头在藤原白的额前烙下深深一吻。“够了，别说那些不开心的。你身子还很虚弱，好好休息吧！”

藤原白将米国的温柔关心看在眼里，心中的某处隐隐作疼。或许他不应该请求医生替他保守怀孕这秘密的。毕竟米国作为父亲，绝对有权利知道孩子的事。况且米国对他这么好，这么信任他。

“斑目。”藤原白轻声唤道。卡在喉咙的话语差点就要脱口而出了。

米国微微一笑，用宠溺的眼神盯着藤原白良久。  
“有什么事等以后再说吧！现在你要做的事就是好好休息，把身子养好。”

米国说完话便作状欲转身离开。  
藤原白着急的说道：“你要走了吗？不陪我吗？”

米国怔了怔。  
正要开口解释之际，一道急冲冲的人影出现在病房门口。

那个黑衣人完全把国政和米国当成透明人，直奔藤原白的身边。

“王将？你怎么会在这里？”看到本不该出现的人物，藤原白只感到震惊不已。看了看满脸忧愁焦虑的王将，藤原白直觉地将视线定格在米国身上，等待着米国的解释。

米国搔了搔头，有些不自在的尴尬回答。  
“他是你最好的朋友吧！因为想着有他在你身边照料，你也许会觉得更自在一些。所以我刚才用你的电话联络了他。”

“斑目… ”藤原白一脸难以置信的看着米国，无法相信米国为了他竟然做到这样的地步。米国明明就对王将存有很深的敌意，现在却为了照顾到他的 心情，而让他跟王将有接触的机会。

王将可不像藤原白那样会崇拜米国，此刻的王将可是带着满满的怒气。用不着猜想，王将也几乎能断定藤原白躺在医院的原因绝对跟米国脱离不了关系。

“喂！你这混蛋又对小白做了什么事情？他怎么会躺在这里的？”为了保护心爱的人，王将把矛头指向那个素来以暴力闻名的米国。

听到王将的质问，米国只是冷着一张脸，懒得出声搭理。  
通知王将来陪伴藤原白已经是他最大的极限了。忍耐是有限度的，米国可不是什么乐善好施的大善人，更不是能够让人随便欺压的人。不过在藤原白生病的份上，米国还是可以勉强自己忍住脾气，但永远都别指望米国会给王将什么好脸色。

“王将… 你别这样，不关米国的事。”藤原白心急地用手肘撑起身子，拉住王将的衣角想借此阻止王将。

“什么叫不关他的事？你现在的身子哪经得起他那么折腾？如果不是他欺负你，你怎么可能会躺在这里呢？”王将觉得藤原白劝架的立场根本毫无说服力。

听见王将古怪的用词，米国和国政淡觑了对方一眼，心里想的都是同一件事。

“你刚那句话什么意思？小白现在的身子，难道有什么问题吗？”米国危险地眯起了眼睛，属于斑类的魂现蠢蠢欲动。

“你还在那里装什么傻？医生刚才一定也说出来了吧！”王将越想越气，语气也越来越激动。“你明知道小白现在已经… …”

“王将！”眼见辛苦的布局安排差点破了功，藤原白忍不住对着王将大吼。“不要胡说！”

大伙儿都将目光看向藤原白。  
米国和国政见状，都有很强烈的预感。虽然不清楚发生了什么事，不过他们都觉得藤原白似乎隐藏了什么重要的事情。一些只有王将和藤原白才知晓的事情。对于这种认知，米国为此感到更加愤怒。

米国的脸色变得越来越难看。看到藤原白和王将不寻常的互动，米国觉得心里头难受极了。王将就像是一根长在米国心上的利刺，每一次的出现对米国的心理和生理来说都是很大的折磨。国政担心米国气极会做出一些难以挽回的举动，深知米国个性的他二话不说走到米国的身旁，单手放到米国的肩上，试图缓和米国的情绪。米国瞟了国政一眼后，深深地吸了一口气。米国自然清楚国政的用意。况且藤原白身体虚弱，米国也不忍心看见藤原白在这种时候还为他和王将操心。

“王将…”藤原白在心底无声祈求，只希望王将能够听到他的呼唤，不要在这种不对的时间和地点，把那个犹如炸|弹的震撼消息说出来。米国知道了以后，一定会很生气的吧！以米国的脾性，搞不好还会逼藤原白把孩子拿掉。在还没有搞清楚米国到底为什么会这么讨厌孩子以前，藤原白可不想打没有把握的仗。这场仗，他输不起。如果真的没有其他选择被迫拿掉孩子，藤原白也宁愿是自己一个人承受这种苦。就这样一辈子守着孩子的秘密生活下去，也不愿意看到米国为此伤神烦恼。

王将了解藤原白，也知道藤原白这么做的苦衷。王将心痛地看着藤原白，心底满是自责。如果当初他可以早点发现大将的阴谋诡计，那小白也用不着忍受这种苦楚了。想到这里，王将对米国的气也消了一大半。看藤原白这种模样，又听到了米国刚才的疑问，王将心里头也猜个七八成了。估计是小白这个傻小子，根本就还没有把怀孕的事情告知米国吧！

“说话啊！你们到底在打什么哑谜？”米国不耐烦的叫嚣。他真的看不下去了！他讨厌看见王将和藤原白那种自然而默契十足的互动。见到那种画面会让米国觉得自己的存在根本都是多余的，好像他才是那个破坏藤原白和王将爱情的第三者。

“米国，不要冲动。”国政适时出声劝阻。

米国紧握的双拳微微颤抖。他极力克制自己的情绪，不想在藤原白面前失态。只可惜目前的情况根本就不能如他所愿。

“斑目，我没事了。你和国政君先回去吧！”藤原白觑了王将一眼后，又道：“有王将在这里照顾我，你就放心吧！”藤原白必须先让米国随国政离开。因为只有这样，他才有机会和王将好好聊聊，并请求王将帮他保守怀孕的秘密。

米国知道藤原白说这些话并没有其他意思。就如同米国之前的安排一样，有王将陪着，藤原白也会比较放松自在，更能好好的养病。虽然事前已经预知了，不过亲眼所见和听见藤原白说的话之后，米国还是无法自制的感到心情一阵低落。

米国顿在原地好一会儿后，才终于回过神来。  
“我走了，你好好保重。”语毕，米国便假装潇洒的转身就走。

国政一脸无可奈何，他朝藤原白微微点头示意。  
“放心好了，米国那家伙有我看着不会出事的。倒是你，要多多休息才行。”

“嗯。谢谢你，国政君。”藤原白只觉得懊恼不已。他怎么会做出这么笨的事情。刚才米国离去前的眼神看起来落寞而受伤，米国他一定很伤心。

国政无奈的摇摇头。他用犀利的眼神盯了王将好半晌后，才挪动脚步走出病房。  
见两个碍事又碍眼的人终于离去，王将不再掩饰，开门见山地跟藤原白把话说明白。

“小白，你到底有什么打算？”

“帮我瞒住他们吧！”藤原白语气平淡。

王将想也没想地就答应了下来。“好！”

藤原白闻言，忍不住好奇地看着王将。“真的？”他半信半疑道。藤原白无法想象为什么王将会忽然变得如此好说话。毕竟王将对米国一直都存有偏见。现在他又怀了米国的孩子，王将一定很不高兴。

“不过我话先说在前头，要是他敢再欺负你，我绝对不会善罢甘休的。”王将暗自发誓，若米国敢再招惹他心爱的小白伤心落泪，还是让小白受到半点委屈，他也绝对会拼尽全力让米国付出惨痛的代价！


	46. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 46 和解

“他爱我，他不爱我，他爱我，他不爱我 … …”

爱情真的会把一个正常的人变得像白痴。米国现在完全可以理解这句话的意思了。

随着手上的花瓣越来越少，米国的心情也越来越烦躁。  
“他爱我，不爱我… …”

最后一片花瓣随着米国沉重的心一起跌落在地上。  
看来小白爱的人，真的不是我。米国暗付。

“你脑袋坏掉了？”国政凉凉的开口道：“想他的话就去见他！何苦躲在家里玩自闭？”竟然还玩起数花瓣这种幼稚的游戏，看来米国真的病得不轻。病症还是属于最严重的相思病。

“你不会了解的。”米国像是战败的公鸡，垂头丧气地哀哀叹着气。国政那小子哪可能会了解米国的心情呢？此刻的国政有美人在怀，那画面说有多碍眼就有多碍眼。心情不好的时候，总会让人变得喜欢胡思乱想。这时候的米国看到国政和纪夫这两只猫科动物，旁若无人的在那里玩起亲亲，米国的心情更是恶劣到了极点。

“喂！你们两个真是够了！没看到我的心情多么低落，正需要别人安慰吗？你们不关心我就算了，竟然还在我面前刺激我？”米国忍无可忍地对着幸灾乐祸的国政喊道。

被国政吻得天旋地转的纪夫勉强地找回自己的理智，然后软趴趴地倒在国政的身上，气喘吁吁的大口呼吸着新鲜空气。国政丝毫不把米国的怒气当作一回事，只见他依旧保持着同一种调调开口道：“是你自己硬要把那条蛇找去凑热闹的，现在怪得了谁？再说了，藤原他现在身体不适，让那条蛇去照顾也蛮适合的。如果让你去照顾，我看藤原可有苦受了。”米国这笨蛋连自己都照顾不了，哪还能指望他去照顾别人啊？

米国像是被人刺中了要害，忽然沉默不语，独自沉思着。

这时，纪夫关心地询问道：“米国学长，你没事吧？”

米国没有搭话。  
过了片刻，他才缓缓说道：“比起我，小白他一定更爱王将。”

原本他只是想试探藤原白，看看藤原白心里中意的对象是谁。最后小白选择了让王将留下，这是米国预料之中的答案。米国一直思索着同样的问题，他心里有着很大的疑问。每次喊着他斑目、斑目的藤原白，与那个在梦境里喊他米国的藤原白，到底哪一个才是真正的藤原白。白天的藤原白温文尔雅；晚上的藤原白热情如火。

“你胡说什么。藤原他对你的付出，我们都看得明明白白的。你的心到底在纠结什么？”

不。也许并不完全是这样的。  
米国他灵光乍现，觉得自己忽略了一个至关重要的重点。  
或许有问题的人并不是藤原白，而是出现在米国本身。

“小白喜欢的人不是现在的我，而是半昏迷中失魂的我。他想要孩子，我却不想要。他更重视的人是王将，并不是我。我在他身上寻找温暖和安全感，他在我身上却两样都没能得到。我爱他，却给不了他想要的。就算是陪着他去看艺术展览，我也没能做到。看来我真的很差劲呢！”米国总算厘清了一个事实。他和藤原白根本就是两个完全不同世界的人。而让他们有所交集的，仅仅是藤原白对另一面的米国感到好奇却误以为那是爱恋。

“胡说八道。”国政不置可否。

纪夫担心地再次追问。“米国学长，你真的没事吧？”  
他很少看到米国露出这种受伤的失落表情。在纪夫的心目中，米国一直都是智勇双全，脑袋清醒聪明又能干的人，是恩师又像大哥哥一样照顾着他。

“没事。你们继续，不用管我。”米国径自走向睡房。  
那落魄孤独的背影让人看了都觉得心疼不已。

“米国一个人在里头，应该不要紧吧？”纪夫担心地问。

“今天天气好，他想死也没那么容易。”国政漫不经心的回答。

闻言，纪夫很生气地瞪着国政。  
“你怎么可以说出这么昧良心的话？他可是米国学长耶！”

“就因为他是米国，所以我了解他。他现在脑袋打结，除非他自己想通，不然任谁说的话他都听不进去的。”国政可没有那种闲工夫去理米国的闲事，现在最重要的还是把怀里的猫咪捉住，继续刚才的热吻才是最适合的选择。

“你干嘛啊？啊… 嗯唔… …”不一会儿，客厅里充斥着让人面红耳赤的呻|吟声。然后维持不到一分钟，一道恼羞成怒的声音一如既往地响起。

“有没有搞错啊？！米国不是说你进步很多了吗？怎么连前戏都还没做完，你又变成讨厌的猫样了！”

“对不起，我不是故意的。”

“呸、呸、呸… … ”国政嫌恶地把嘴里恶心的猫毛吐出来。

“真的是非常对不起… …”

“气死我了。你一直这样的话，我们要什么时候才能完成交|配啊？那我的孩子怎么办？你真的不打算生了吗？”国政怒气冲冲地质问。

纪夫委屈地垂泪道歉。  
“我会继续努力学习的。至于孩子的事… 我也不想的啊！”

“哼！别只会用嘴巴说，得用实际行动证明。先说好了，你这只先祖回神可是我先看上的，你已经被我定下了。以后就算练成了控制魂现的方法，你也只准为我一个人生孩子。”国政霸气十足的命令到。

“是，我知道了。”这些话国政都说了上千遍。说真的，纪夫早就会背了。只不过纪夫不明白的是，怎么国政和米国学长真是一个天一个地，两个极端的子嗣观念啊？米国因为孩子的事情和藤原白大吵一架，还把藤原白气得进医院了。倒是国政这个人完全是保持着不同观念。国政想要孩子都快想疯了，每天都屡试不爽，心里念着想着的都是要跟他完成交｜配的事情。

“国政，米国学长他为什么那么讨厌孩子啊？是不是因为担心生出来的是男孩啊？”以米国讨厌男人的程度来合理推断，纪夫觉得这或许是其中之一米国讨厌孩子的原因。

国政听了纪夫的问题，忍不住摇头叹气。“一言难尽。总之，孩子的话题在米国面前可是禁忌。你千万不要在他面前提起，知道了吗？”

根本就得不到答案嘛。  
纪夫有些不满地看着国政，却没有继续开口抬杠，免得把国政给激怒了，就有他好受的了。

“米国最近心情不好，你不要动不动就去吵他。要是把米国惹毛了，小心你的小猫脑袋搬家，我可保不了你。”国政又补充道。

纪夫瞪了国政一眼。  
天晓得像国政这种死板板的人，他怎么会爱上他啊？这就是所谓的自作自受吧！

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白自出院后在家又静养了两天，才再次回到学校上课。比起先前的气色，藤原白确实看起来精神不少。米国这些天都没有与藤原白联络，就连一封简单的问候简讯都没有。没有任何原因的，他们两个人都很有默契地选择了沉默以对。明明是情侣关系，却没有情侣般的情感互动。犹如冰块一样的气氛温度，就是他们两人间的关系最好的形容词。

“委员长，都下课了。你就别忙了，一起到食堂去吃东西吧！”热心的同学A兴奋地跑到藤原白的座位邀请。藤原白平时的人缘就不错，相隔多日请病假没有来上学，可把其他同学给急死了。

“我没关系，你们去就行了。”藤原白柔声回答。

“哦… 可是你…”

“不要紧。我还有东西要忙呢！”藤原白用眼神示意同学A看看那堆积如山的功课。

“就算再忙，也得吃午餐吧！”同学A殷勤地继续邀约。

“我… ”藤原白有些困扰。其实那都是借口，他并不想跟大伙儿一起用餐。这些天心情不佳的他，更向往独处思考未来方向。况且，这几天都没有和米国说上一句话，藤原白的心里怪不舒服的。他在等着，期望着米国会开口说会陪他一起吃东西。

“走吧！一起去呀！”同学A坚毅不挠的精神让藤原白都有些傻眼。虽然知道同学A是出自好意，不过不太擅长拒绝别人的藤原白，着实也找不到好理由来婉拒。

“谢谢你的好意，不过不用了。因为我会陪小白吃午餐的。”米国冷着一张脸，面无表情地瞪着白目的同学A。

听见米国冷冽的声音，同学A吓得魂都快飞了。谁有那种本事和胆量跟米国抢人啊？只见同学A话也不多说，招呼也不打了，直接弯腰低头道了好多声歉，边匆忙逃离现场。藤原白一脸无奈地看着被米国吓跑的男人，心情喜忧参半。

“谢谢你帮我解围。我没事了，你自己去吃吧！”藤原白的语气平淡，像极了对待陌生人。

米国的心隐隐痛着。“身体还好吗？”

在米国的凝视下，藤原白只感觉窘迫不已。“已经没事了。”

“是吗？”米国紧握双拳，想要掩饰自己那双因紧张而颤抖不已的手。

“嗯。”轻声应着，藤原白连头都不敢抬。他没有勇气，也不知道该如何面对米国。

过了好久好久，米国和藤原白异口同声地开口。  
“你… ” 简单的音节。两人随即一愣，立刻住了嘴，尴尬的气氛围绕着他们。

“你先说吧！”藤原白最先回过神。

“还是你先说吧！”米国说。

这样让来让去也不是办法。藤原白和米国僵持不下，最后藤原白只好妥协，提早结束这无聊又没意义的礼让。

“那天我让你先回去。之后，为什么都不跟我联络？”藤原白紧张得手心都冒汗了。

“不是有王将陪着你吗？”米国反问。其实他的心里很不是滋味。

藤原白闻言一愣，觉得米国的回答根本就没有关联他的问题。  
王将陪着他，跟米国部联络他，这两件事有什么关联啊？

“那又怎样？王将是王将，你是你啊！”

“我… 算了，反正那不重要。一起吃午餐吧！”  
米国欲言又止，最后索性换了话题。不是他不想和藤原白一起把话说明白，只是米国真心感到害怕。他害怕藤原白哪天终于搞清楚自己对他的迷恋只是短暂的盲目痴恋后，就会从此离他远去。米国担心自己无法接受，他的心脏一定负荷不来的。米国绝对无法忍受见到藤原白和王将出双入对，甜甜蜜蜜的画面。

藤原白没来由的感到有些委屈。他郁闷又气又伤心，现在什么胃口都没有了。  
“我不饿。你自己吃吧！”藤原白动作迅速的收拾书本，打算躲到图书馆的无人角落去。

米国一阵愕然。  
“小白。”他轻声唤，语气里满是无奈。

藤原白不明白，为什么米国总是对他忽冷忽热的。藤原白不懂，为什么米国永远都无法像王将那样呵护着他，让他感到有安全感。

眼见藤原白就要离开，米国心下一急，反手拉住了藤原白。  
“等等！”

“怎么了？还有事？”

“我… ”米国觉得自己每次遇上藤原白，都变得像是哑巴吃黄连，有理说不清。

藤原白深吸了一口长气，尝试平复自己狂跳的心。  
他耐心安静的等待着米国的回应。

几秒之后，米国总算开了金口。  
“我们不要再吵架了，好不好？”米国不喜欢他和藤原像这样冰点的互动。

“这不是我能够制的。”想法和处事方式的差异，又要如何才能找到平衡点？如果可以选择，藤原白有何尝不是想跟米国好好相处。不过一想到孩子的存在，那只怕会成为他们之间最大的阻碍。

“你还在生气？”米国觉得自己根本就像一个笨蛋。他承认自己并不是个好男朋友，不过他已经尽量在改变了。难道藤原白就没有发现到吗？

“我没有。”藤原白果断地否认。

“你说谎。”米国眼尖地察觉到藤原白极力隐藏的不满情绪。

“那又怎样？”

“我们和解吧！”

是啊！和解。说的可真容易。  
藤原白不答反问。“为什么讨厌孩子？”

“说好不谈那个的。”米国真的受够了藤原白的顽固。

“如果我有了孩子呢？”藤原白又问。𨢁

“都说不会有了。”米国有气无力的反驳。

“我是说如果。”藤原白再次重申。认真的表情丝毫不像是在开玩笑。  
他真的非常需要米国的答案。

“唉… ”米国郁闷地叹了口气。最后终于拗不过藤原白的固执，米国脱口而出道：“烦不烦啊？要是真的有了，那就打掉啊！”

藤原白完全没有预料到米国会说出这样的答案。震惊不已的藤原白只能傻傻的站着。他尝试消化米国所说的话，脑袋轰隆作响，倏地变成待机模式。

见藤原白愣在原地，米国试探性地唤道：“小白、小白？”

藤原白深深地吸了一口气，用复杂的眼神盯着米国瞧。  
怎么可以回答得那么坚决呢？藤原白不知道到底为什么米国可以表现得这样冷血无情。

不。他又有什么资格能怪米国呢？  
毕竟他也曾经如此狠心的想过同样的选择，不是吗？

藤原白用平静的口气说道：“是吗？那我知道了。”

沉默了好一会儿，藤原白再次开口道：“你会永远都爱着我吗？”

“这世上哪有什么东西是永恒的？”米国可不认为现实的世界会有‘永远’这个词汇。对他来说，所谓的永恒大概只会出现在童话故事里。

“那该怎么办？”藤原白低声喃喃自语。  
我想我会永远都爱着你的。这一辈子、下辈子、下下辈子… 藤原白心想。

“什么怎么办？”米国可真被藤原白搞糊涂了。

藤原白露出无奈的笑容，手不自觉摸上小腹。

“你到底是怎么了？说话啊！”米国心情烦躁。

藤原白没有说话，只是默默地站着。米国环顾四周围一眼后，打定主意，立刻伸手把藤原白拉出教室直奔天台。没有多余的闲杂人等，天台真是个说话谈心的好地方。少了监视着他们的那一双双眼睛，米国觉得自在多了。现在，他总算可以尽情和藤原白把话说清楚。米国必须搞清楚，他离开这里的期间到底发生了什么事情。

“别拉我！”藤原白忽然发飚甩开米国的手。藤原白真的很讨厌这种感觉，被米国拉着跑的感觉。他又不是牵线木偶，凭什么凡事都要依照米国的指示做。

米国有些惊怔地看着藤原白，心里头是说不出的五味杂陈。  
“你这个人到底是怎么回事？”他忍不住大声质问。“为什么对那条臭蛇的态度就那么好？对我就那么差？”

“因为王将了解我、关心我，你却从来都不在乎这些。”

“谁说我不在乎了？”

“那你爱我吗？”

“你到底是怎么了？干嘛一直问这种没营养的问题。”米国尽力克制自己想要掐住藤原白脖子的冲动。这只狼根本就是存心找麻烦嘛！我都已经表现得这么明显了，难道他都没有感受到吗？要是不爱他、不在乎他的话，我何必浪费唇舌和力气在这里和他说那么多废话？还大费周章地一心想要与他和好？

藤原白此刻并没有心思去探究米国的心底话。藤原白要的只是一句肯定的答案。藤原白想要的不多，他只需要米国的肯定，就算是一记充满爱意的温柔眼神都无所谓。藤原白想知道自己在米国心目中的分量有多重。藤原白想知道，自己奢望的未来到底存不存在。他与米国，还有孩子的未来。就算没有孩子、没有家庭也无所谓，藤原白想要的，只是米国的疼爱。

“斑目。”藤原白乞怜的语气让米国心生不舍。

米国第一次觉得自己真的是很有耐力的人。他开始佩服自己的毅力，怎么可能还有精力和藤原白耗这么久呢？

“那问题真的有那么重要吗？”

“对现在的我来说，真的非常非常的重要。求你告诉我。”

米国看着藤原白快哭出来的模样，心里也开始着急了。不过米国没有说话，只是用直接的行动来表达他此刻的感受。只见米国张开双臂把藤原白紧紧拥入怀中。米国喜欢这样抱着藤原白的感觉。狼狗就是狼狗，这样静静地抱着比任何言语安抚来得更有效。米国不禁暗自窃喜，心道以后要是藤原白再发飚，就直接使出这招杀手锏。

“空出两周后的假期，跟我一起回我老家。”过了半晌，米国劈头就丢出了这句话。

藤原白没有回话，只是静静地用困惑的眼神打量着米国。  
米国这是在约他吗？回米国的老家？这么说就会看到米国的其他家人了。换作话说，这也就是传说中的见家长？

“这也算是修业之一。既然你现在跟我在一起，我的家族就必须负起教育你的责任。我的能力有限，带你回去让我哥他们好好教育，对你的魂现控制和斑类能力都一定会有很大的帮助。”

“哦。”藤原白轻轻地应着。心里不免对米国的家人和背景感到好奇。既然米国都肯介绍他给自己的家人认识，那是否表示他就还有机会和米国长相厮守呢？想到这里，藤原白又重燃了希望。为了孩子，这个千载难逢的机会是值得试一试的。或许，在这趟旅程中，藤原白可以解开米国厌恶孩子的心结。然后，他也有更多的机会找个好时机告诉米国他已经怀孕的消息。

“你觉得… 怎样？”米国说。

“好。”藤原白总算重拾笑容。

米国也露出久违的笑意。“那就这么说定了。”

米国在心里盘算着，想借这次的机会，好好研究藤原白的真实心理。米国想知道，藤原白爱的人，究竟是谁？是否真如他猜测的是另一面的自己？抑或是… 那个叫做王将的眼中钉。还是有那么一丁点的机率，藤原白真正爱上的人，是他自己这个本尊呢？


	47. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 47 斑目家族

藤原白收拾了简单的行李，然后毅然决定跟随米国一起回去老家。藤原白的猿人养父母并没有反对，反正他们都认为年轻人是该多出去走动见见世面的。反倒是从藤原白的养父母那儿得知消息的王将表现得大为震惊，刚收到消息的他发了疯似的赶到藤原白的家。

“伯母说的是真的吗？小白，你真的要跟斑目米国回老家？”同样生于斑类家族，王将又怎会不了解米国的用意。在斑类的潜在规则里，未到法定年龄的斑类都必须接受另一半的家长监督，确保他们都有遵守纪律和达到作为斑类的素质。换句话说，米国既然都开了口让藤原白陪他回乡，也就间接的承认了藤原白作为他们斑目家一分子的身份。

“嗯，我决定了。”轻松的语气，没有任何的犹豫和勉强。藤原白很清楚自己到底在做什么。

“你对他的背景一无所知。就这样冒险跟他回去，要是遇到什么意料不到的麻烦，你自己一个人该怎么办？”不是王将要故意说话吓藤原白，他只是实话实说。

“米国说他的家里是开餐厅的。他的父母亲都还健在，而且家里还有很多兄弟。不过他的父母亲长年都在国外，他和国政是被一个叫夏莲的女人养大的。”藤原白背书似的把一长串的话一字不漏的告诉王将。

“他说的你就相信？你该不会真的那么天真吧？他究竟隐藏了多少实情，你又知道多少？”王将心急的劝说道：“小白，还是算了吧！我看你别去了。”王将可信不过斑目米国这个人。

“王将，米国不是你想象中的那么坏。他对我很好，我相信他不会骗我。”藤原白说这话的时候明显的底气不足。米国近期确实是待他不错，不过那都是在他隐瞒了米国怀孕这种大事才拥有的短暂幸福。

“小白，斑类的世界没有你想象的那么简单。你才刚恢复儿时记忆和斑类能力，对于斑类深远的渊源，你根本一无所知。你可知道你现在的处境有多么危险？你是日本仅剩下的唯一一只狼，外头有很多居心叵测的人都在觊觎你。”

“我知道，这些米国都告诉过我。也因为这样，我才更要去。米国说他的家人会负责教育我的。我也相信无论遇到什么危险，米国都会保护我的。”

“保护？他怎么保护？他连你怀孕的事都不知道，要怎样保护你？如果他真的懂得疼惜你，我也会心甘情愿的放手。可惜，他根本不是个值得信赖的人！”王将坚信小白跟随着米国是绝对不会有好结果的。除了欺负小白，王将还真的看不出米国还会些什么。

“我的身体我自己清楚，我会照顾自己的。米国他是我自己选择的人，就算我和他以后没有好结果，我也不会怪任何人。我爱他。”义无反顾地爱着他。加上肚子里的孩子，这段感情又岂能这么轻易就割舍？

“小白，你想清楚，不要意气用事毁了自己。”

“王将，我很冷静。”藤原白轻轻叹气，脸上挂着轻浅的笑意。“放心吧！我不会有事的。就是去那里度个假，你干嘛非要说得那么严肃？事情并没有你想的那么复杂。”

“可也不会像你说的那样简单啊！”王将反驳道。“小白，斑目家族的势力和背景，绝不是像你这样单纯的人能够应付的！”

藤原白闻言微微一愣。  
“势力？背景？”藤原白完全被王将搞糊涂了。“你不要说得那么严重，米国他并不像是可怕的人。怎么你说得好像米国他有着显赫的家世背景，难不成他还会是什么皇亲国戚吗？”藤原白说着都忍不住笑了出来。

“没错！他就是！”王将斩钉截铁的说。

这时的藤原白笑得更放肆了。“王将，你这玩笑开得也太大了。”

“你不要笑，我说的都是真的！”眼见藤原白根本不把他的话放在心上，王将觉得郁闷至极。在无可奈何下，王将只好全盘托出。“告诉你也无妨。我私底下打听过米国的家庭背景，听我哥说，米国他确实是英国贵族的后裔。而且斑目家族在地方上有很大的势力，是斑类世界里数一数二的名门望族。”

藤原白半信半疑的说：“你说真的？那你哥是从哪里听来的？”

“消息来源很可靠，那个人是跟我哥一起工作的同事。他好像是米国的亲戚。”王将说。

藤原白从来都没有听说过这些事情，米国不曾告诉过他。

王将见藤原白没有反应，便接着说道：“你若是不相信，可以去跟斑目米国证实！”

“王将，我从没怀疑过你说的话。但是你说这些事… 我真的没听说过。”藤原白忽然觉得自己太差劲了。他暗恋了米国这么长时间，结果竟然连米国的身份背景都没打听过。而王将因为关心他，还特地为了他去打探关于米国的事情。

“不过… 那些都不重要了。事情到了这种地步，就算米国他真的如你所说的一样，有那么显赫的家世背景，我也只能认了。我会想办法提升我自己，做到符合他们家族的媳妇人选资格。为了孩子，我会努力让米国的家人接受我。”

也只能这样了。藤原白很清楚自己软弱的个性。他注定当不成坏人，反正他这辈子就是个懦夫。他永远都无法做到那样没心没肺的绝情。肚子里的孩子怎么说也是一条生命。他会留着孩子的，就算只凭他一个人的能力，藤原白也绝对不会扼杀这可怜的孩子。孩子是无辜的，只可惜他出现在错的时间和地点。

藤原白轻轻的抚摸还未显形的肚子，温柔的笑意夹带着惆怅的感伤。

—————————————————————————————————————————

天台。  
在耳边呼啸的狂风沙沙作响。

穿着单薄衬衫的米国静静的坐在一处，凝望着天空发呆。藤原白推开门，看到的正是这一幕。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”藤原白将手中拿着的厚外套顺手替米国披上。

冷得发抖的米国赶紧把手缩进外套里取暖。  
他不停的摩擦着双手，忍不住叨念道：“你不要每次都那么好人。他们那些人看到你这样好欺负，更会想要占你便宜。”米国最受不了的就是班上那些不知死活的男生每次都趁机占小白的便宜。

藤原白自然知道米国说的是哪件事，他无所谓的笑笑。  
“没关系，反正也不是什么麻烦事。帮得了他们的忙，证明我很有用处啊！”

“你真的是… 说不通耶…”米国无奈地叹了口气。“就是因为你每次都是这种无所谓的态度，害得我要帮你出面解围，都反而没了立场。”

藤原白微微一笑，倒不是很介意。“斑目，这几天的天气又转凉了。你怎么还是喜欢约在这地方啊？”学校这么大，随便找个人少的地方也不是难事。

“看着这样广阔的天空，所有的烦恼就会自动消失不见了。”米国勾起迷人的笑意。“我喜欢坐在这里看天空。不过被冷风吹得皮肤生疼，的确是件很笨的事。”

藤原白抿唇不语，张开手臂从后方抱着米国。  
“是什么样的烦恼困扰着你？”

米国僵硬的身子怔了一怔，对藤原白的主动感到不可思议。

藤原白也察觉到了米国的不自在。他轻声说：“请你不要推开我，就让我这样抱着你。”

米国眼神变得柔和，含着笑意的唇微微开启。  
“后天就要跟我回家了，很紧张吗？”

“嗯。”藤原白闭起眼，像只无尾雄一样抱紧着米国。靠着米国的背，藤原白倾听米国平稳的心跳声与呼吸。

“不要担心，我会在你身边守着你的。”米国觉得这种被人依赖着的感觉真的很不错。他喜欢藤原白依偎着他，让他感到自己是被藤原白所需要、所重视的。

藤原白闻言笑了。  
“你的家人都很好相处吧？”

呃…这个嘛…  
米国被这问题给难倒了。

“嗯。应该吧！”米国想了很久之后，觉得只有这种模棱两可的答案最合适了。

藤原白倒也不是很在意，并没有多加追问。  
对他而言，只要有米国在，所有的问题都不再是问题。

“好冷，我们下楼去！”米国打了个哆嗦，将藤原白轻轻推开。他站起身，将坐在地上的藤原白一并拉起。

“走吧！”米国不等藤原白，受不住风寒侵袭的他只想尽快离开这里。

藤原白默默地跟在米国后头，可是才走了两步的他只感到一阵晕眩，浑身乏力的他毫无预警的忽然倒地。听到闷响的米国下意识转过头，差点就被这一幕吓晕了。

“小白！”米国飞快地奔上前去，把藤原白扶起。“小白，醒一醒。你怎么了？”

藤原白恢复意识，只觉得刚才整个脑袋晕乎乎的。  
“我没事。”

看着藤原白苍白的面容，米国的心头一紧。  
“我带你去护理室休息一会儿吧！”

藤原白没有拒绝，只是语气虚弱的道了声谢谢。米国将藤原白打横抱起，当他感觉到怀里的人儿那较之前更瘦弱的身子重量后，不悦地皱起眉头。

“你最近都没吃饭啊？怎么身体这么虚弱，动不动就晕倒的？”米国忍不住又要碎碎念了。“还是到医院做个检查吧！”

一听到米国的建议，藤原白被吓得脸色发青。  
“不要紧的，不用去医院。我休息一下子就会好的。”

“怎么一听见要去医院就怕成这样？你该不会是有什么事情瞒着我吧？”米国质疑地问。

“没有。我只是不喜欢医院。小时候常进出医院所以怕了。”藤原白随便找了个理由搪塞。他可不想让米国这么早知道他怀孕的事情。只是怀孕后的害喜症状导致藤原白的体质变得很弱。

听见藤原白说的话，米国的脸色微变。似曾相识的感觉涌上心头。米国又怎会不了解藤原白的心情呢？他自己不也是其中一个讨厌医院的人吗？

“不去医院也行，你自己的身体要照顾好。要是真的挺不住，一定要跟我说。”米国抱着藤原白，一步一步地走下楼。

藤原白没有回答，只是蹭着米国的胸膛，心里充斥着满满的暖意。  
他会找个适当的时机告诉米国的，但不是现在。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国和国政这两兄弟第一次感觉到如此忐忑不安。他们各自望了一眼身边的伴侣，然后面面相觑。虽然老家的侧门就在几步之遥，可任谁也不敢再往前踏出一步。

“怎么了吗？是不是有什么问题啊？”藤原白看出米国和国政脸上的凝重，不自觉也变得格外谨慎。

“对呀！你们两个怎么都是一副如临大敌的表情啊？”纪夫原本以为只有他这个乡下佬会被国政和米国有钱人的家世背景吓到。怎么现在连他们斑目两兄弟回自己老家都是一副戒备的神情啊？这种行为表现也太令人费解了。

“等下有什么突发状况的话，我和国政会想办法解决。不过… 如果有人说了什么难听的话，你们两个也不要太在意。”米国不放心的叮咛道。

藤原白和纪夫忍不住相视一看，思考着自己之前是否遗漏了什么重要的部分没问清楚。关于米国和国政的事情，是否有哪些是他们根本没搞清楚状况的呢？

没有时间让他们思考，一道惊喜的声音打断了他们的思绪。  
“政哥！你终于回来了！”一个蹦蹦跳跳的美少女不知道从哪里冒出来。他一出现就立刻奔向国政，还死命的赖在国政的怀里不肯下来。

纪夫见状，气得都快疯了。  
在旁的米国赶紧出声安抚，生怕吃醋到失去理智的纪夫会在这里上演全武行。

“纪夫，你不要冲动。他是我和国政的弟弟，叫作爱美。”

“爱美？原来是弟弟啊！”不过那张可爱妩媚的长相还真的跟女生有得比。  
纪夫这下子总算冷静下来了。

爱美闻言冷眼瞪着藤原白和纪夫那两个陌生人。  
“米国哥哥，他们是谁啊？”爱美抬高下巴，不屑的表情一览无遗。

“不能没有礼貌。高的那位是小白，我的男伴。至于另一个则是国政的未来妻子，你们年纪差不多，你唤他作纪夫就行了。”米国耐心的解说。

爱美听了之后简直就是气煞了。  
“政哥，米国哥哥说的是真的吗？你准备要结婚了？那个不起眼的家伙有什么资格啊？你怎么可以选他做未来的老婆呢？我不承认！我绝对不会承认他的！”

“我… 我… ”纪夫一脸受伤，一时之间也不知道要如何反驳。  
他哀怨的盯着国政，心情大受影响。

藤原白错愕的看着米国，同样不知所措。

米国和国政倒是对此状况见惯不怪了。  
米国这才缓缓道来。“所以我才让你们两个要保持镇定，不要轻易被人给影响了。爱美是国政一手带大的，而且有非常严重的恋兄情结。”

原来是这样啊！  
纪夫和藤原白这下总算弄明白了。

“哥！你们回来了？！”爽朗的男声从不远处传来。

大伙儿不约而同地望向来人，只见到一个高大的耀眼男人出现在眼前。他的轮廓和样貌与米国和国政神似，身上的气味和国政的如出一辙，不同的是眼前的男人脸上灿烂的笑容洋溢着阳光温暖的气息，而不像国政老是摆出一张扑克脸，让人看了就心情沉重。

纪夫顿时看傻了眼。比起爱美，纪夫发现自己更喜欢这个新出现的人物。

“这位是…” 藤原白看向米国寻求解答。

不等米国回答，来者已经迫不及待抢答了。  
“嗨！你们好，我叫英国，是米国和国政的弟弟。”

“你好。”纪夫和藤原白微微点头示意，脸上均挂上表示友好的笑容。

“哥，老板娘在厢房等你们。”英国忍不住多嘴提醒道：“她今天心情有点糟，听说那个女人要回来了。”

米国和国政互相交换了一个眼神。

米国问：“知道她这次回来的目的吗？”

英国诚实的摇摇头。“这我不清楚。哥，我看你们还是小心点。”

藤原白和纪夫感觉到这种不寻常的气氛 ，都很识相的闭起嘴。他们在心里盘算着，等下有机会再找个安静的地方跟自己的男伴好好的问清楚事情的始末。

国政沉思了半晌，面无表情地对着黏在自己身上的爱美说：“那女人的事情，你知道多少？”

爱美赶紧摇头摆手。“政哥，我真的什么都不知道。你怎么一回来就对我这么凶，我会伤心耶…”语毕，爱美还作委屈状，水汪汪的大眼睛像是随时要泪崩一样。

国政无奈的看着爱美。对爱美这个弟弟，国政完全拿他没辙。

看不下去的米国沉声喝道：“爱美！给我去别边玩，不要烦你政哥！”

“米国哥哥… …”被自家老哥的冷脸吓到，受惊吓的爱美赶紧闪到国政的身后寻求庇护。

“你想死啊？”米国怒视着那个从国政身后探出一个头的爱美。

爱美闻言，吓到把头也缩回去了。

在一旁的藤原白和纪夫都被这样怒气腾腾的米国吓了一跳，却也被爱美的举动给逗笑了。  
英国倒是对这种画面习以为常了，他呵呵轻笑。

英国对着藤原白和纪夫说道：“不要担心，米国哥他就是这个样子，我们自家人都看习惯了。爱美本性不坏，他刁蛮难缠的个性都是被她老妈宠坏的。”

“哦。”藤原白轻应一声。  
他没有其他兄弟姐妹。第一次看到米国和其他家人的相处方式，还真是特别的经验。

这时候的米国早已忍不住出手，把爱美那只烦人的小猫咪给抓走了。可怜兮兮的爱美斗不过米国，只有被撵走的命运。米国满意的拍了拍双手，直接站在国政身边，用充满威严的眼神瞪住爱美，制止他想要接近国政的念头。

国政好笑地看着米国。“算了吧！他也是很久没看到我了才会这样。”

米国完全不认同国政的说法。“他这个小子就是缺人管教。你在这样纵容他，以后有你好受的！”

国政叹了口气。他知道米国的顾虑。

英国忍不住催促道：“哥，你们还是带着客人们先过去见老板娘吧！那里要是耽搁了可就不好了。”

闻言，米国和国政总算想起这正事了。

“英国，帮我看管住爱美，不准他靠近厢房半步！”米国不放心的交待道。他可不希望见到爱美等会儿又大闹一场。

“知道了，哥。”英国豪气地答应，嘴角依旧挂着温柔的笑意。

“我们走吧！”国政拉起纪夫的手，示意纪夫跟着自己。  
纪夫任由国政牵着，却不由自主地回头张望。他可以感觉到，身后的爱美正用充满敌意的目光瞪着他。这种感觉太可怕了。好像只要一逮住机会，爱美就会将他生吞活剥一样。

“他不要紧吗？”藤原白柔声询问，担心米国刚才对爱美的态度似乎太凶了一点。

“不用理他。你啊，不要太好心，免得被人欺负了。”米国真心觉得有必要教教藤原白待人处事的道理，也要抽空教育藤原白好心与烂好心之间的区别。免得藤原白只长个子，不长脑袋，等会儿被人骗了，还傻傻地替人数钞票。

“哦。对了，我们现在是要去见谁啊？”藤原白问。

“养育我和国政的人，也是餐厅的老板娘 - 渡嘉敷夏莲。”  
一说起夏莲，米国的面部表情变得柔和，可心情却变得沉重了。  
那女人这次回来，该不会是为了我和国政公布恋情的事情吧？那女人到底想干什么？待会儿可要好好问问老板娘了。


	48. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 48 适应时期

厢房内，浓郁的茶香扑鼻而来。  
米国和国政带着藤原白和纪夫跪坐在矮桌前，大气都不敢喘的他们战战兢兢地看着坐在他们面前的夏莲。

“这位是藤原白，我的狼人男朋友。国政身旁的那位是纪夫，就是我们上次跟您提过的先祖回神。”米国率先开口打破沉默。

夏莲闷不作声，一双锐利的眸子扫过藤原白和纪夫。

藤原白紧张得头皮都发麻了。米国明明说过夏莲这位养育他和国政的人是温和友善的，现在怎么像是完全变了另外一个人似的。这种见面的状况，跟米国告诉他的完全不一样。在藤原白的想象图里，夏莲也不应该是这种浓妆艳抹的女人啊！瞧她身上穿的那身传统和服，整个人的气质和气场完全与众不同，一眼就看出这个女人不好惹。

纪夫更不用说了。  
生性胆小的他不自觉地挪动身子，硬是往国政那儿靠过去。

“依照您的吩咐，我们都把中意的对象带回来给您看了。”米国用的依然是敬语。在这种正式介绍未来媳妇的场合，米国所受的正统教育可不允许他任意妄为。

藤原白静静地观察着，觉得纳闷至极。  
米国他到底是何方神圣啊？

原本以为米国只是出生在普通人家，不过照现在这样子来看，根本就完全不同。从刚才一路走进来，用不着思考，藤原白也看得出这宅院的设计和范围有多广阔。就连这厢房里的摆设都弥漫着高贵雅致的气息。在这宅子里的人，就连佣人都是衣着得体，看起来素质不凡。进来这厢房后，藤原白的疑惑就更深了。米国的礼仪、谈吐非凡，像是完全换了一个人似的。国政也是直挺挺的坐着，外表泰然自若，像是对周遭的这一切都很是熟悉。

难不成米国真如王将说的那样，并非出生于普通人家，而是跟什么皇亲国戚有关系？  
米国和国政像是从小被优秀教育出来的。或许，现在看到的他们，才是真实的他们？  
藤原白越想心就越乱，他的胡猜乱想明显的都表现在脸上，完全隐藏不住。这下可被夏莲给逮到机会了。

只见夏莲皮笑肉不笑的，开口嘲讽道：“浑身猴子臭味的狼，还静坐不到三分钟就原形毕露了。”夏莲不屑的冷哼，转而看向国政身边的纪夫。“传说中的先祖回神？我看不过是只连斑类素质都没有的猴子罢了。”

冷嘲热讽完后，夏莲终于忍不住发飚了。  
“你们两个真是不像话。该不会是为了逃避相亲，就随便找了两个人来凑数吧！”虽然应是问句，不过夏莲很果断地自行下了结论。

米国和国政似乎早就料想到会有此结果。他们也不着急，只是暗自打了个眼色。

米国深吸了一口气，缓缓道来：“我们并非为了逃离长辈的掌控才胡乱挑选伴侣。事实上，小白和纪夫可是我和国政精挑细选，排除万难才能拥有的对象。”

夏莲冷眼旁观，完全无法同意米国的说法。   
“别说作为斑目家族的媳妇，我看他们就连作为斑类的基本素质都没有达到吧！”

“您说的是事实。这也是我和国政讨论后，决定把他们带回来让哥哥教育的原因。”米国不卑不亢，维持着应有的气度和礼节。

“训练的时间所剩不多。你们真有把握吗？”夏莲一针见血的道出实情。一旦超过了指定时限，而藤原白和纪夫两人还无法达到要求的话，恐怕事情就会变得复杂了。国家斑类保护协会一定不会对此事坐视不理。就算斑类家族再如何施压，恐怕都是无济于事。

“他们一定没问题的。”米国镇定地回话，深怕让夏莲看出他的心虚。

夏莲看了米国坚定的眼神一眼后，又将目光瞟向国政。  
“国政，你的想法呢？”

“我和米国一样如此相信着。” 国政可没有米国那种能骗过夏莲的自信和能力。

还真是保守的答案。夏莲暗忖。

“既然有我儿子们替你们说话，那我就姑且试着相信好了。不过你们给我听清楚了，我是不会承认没有斑类素质与修养的斑类嫁进斑目家的！”夏莲可不会这么容易就被唬弄过去。

“是！”藤原白和纪夫如临大敌般的戒备着。  
他们俩全身的肌肉紧绷，丝毫不敢松懈下来。

“没事的话，就都先下去吧！”婉转的逐客令。  
夏莲叹了口气后，径自闭目养神，直接无视了米国他们是否还在场。

藤原白和纪夫面面相觑，正要行动之时，米国却开了口。正事谈完，米国和国政总算松了一口气。不过，现在又有另一外一件事情需要他们费心了。

“老板娘。”米国这会儿省略敬语，但语气里却是同样的敬重。

夏莲没有睁开眼睛，只是淡淡地开口说：“说吧！”  
聪明如她，也早猜想到米国和国政一定听说了那件事情。

“那个女人什么时候回来？”问的人是国政。

“下个星期。”夏莲平静的语气，就如同她的心。仿佛任何事都无法再让她的心激起涟漪。

“她回来干什么？”米国对那个女人完全没有好感。

夏莲终于睁开眼睛，她直视着米国。  
“注意说话的语气。她不管再怎么恶劣，都还是你们的生母。”

生母？！  
藤原白和纪夫完全愣住了。这是什么情况啊？

“对不起。”米国不想为此顶撞夏莲，所以选择道歉。

“她为什么会忽然选在这个时间回来？”国政问。

夏莲又怎会不了解米国和国政的心思呢？  
“爱一个人是需要付出代价的。要是她真的回来搅局，也正好能测试你们的爱情有多牢固。”有时候反面思考也是一种不错的处理方式。

“老爸他们也会回来吗？”米国很清楚，只要有老爸他们在，那女人是绝对变不出什么把戏的。

“他们两个还没结束度假，估计玩够了就会回来了。”说真的，夏莲也希望米国和国政的老爸们能自动出现。这样的话，她绝对能省下很多不必要的麻烦。比如说，跟斑目卷尾那石脑袋的女人厮杀，这种伤心劳神的举动。

“米国，国政。”夏莲唤道。

“是。”米国和国政异口同声地回答。

“不管发生什么事情，都要记着，这个家还有我们这些大人们为你们作主。凡事切忌鲁莽行事，冲动往往是悔恨的根源。”

“我们明白了。”米国和国政互望着对方，心里想着的亦是同一件事。

—————————————————————————————————————————

见完夏莲，米国和国政各自将藤原白和纪夫领到下人们特地为他们准备的客房里。

“斑目，你和你妈妈的感情为什么这么差啊？”好不容易有了独处的机会，累积了很多疑问的藤原白立刻一一追问米国。可惜米国只是打太极，根本没有正面回答他的问题。

“说来话长，反正那事你就别管了。”米国帮藤原白把行李放在沙发上，环视了周围一眼，又问：“你看看还缺什么，我让人给你送来。”

藤原白静静的坐着，受伤的表情看起来惹人心疼。

“小白？”米国轻唤着。

“我都随你回来了。有些事情，我难道就没有资格弄明白吗？我… 好像真的是个外人呢！”藤原白自嘲自己的傻。他怎么就不把王将的话听进去呢？看来真被王将说中了。米国的家世背景，根本就不是他这个普通老百姓所能理解的。

“我不是那个意思。对不起，我只是心急，想要保护你而已。”米国不急不徐地为自己辩解。

藤原白却完全无法米国的逻辑思维。“保护我？”

“有些事情，还是不知道会比较好。”  
米国可不认为现在让单纯无辜的藤原白卷进斑目家族的风波是件明智之举。

“是吗？”藤原白终究还是无法理解米国的苦心。

米国慢慢地走向藤原白，然后张开双臂轻轻的拥着藤原白。他在藤原白的耳边轻声低语，充满魅惑的声音撼动了藤原白的心弦。“相信我，让我保护我。”

藤原白似有若无的点点头。米国修长的指尖滑过藤原白那白皙滑腻的肌肤，来到最性感撩人的锁骨。藤原白不禁仰起头，下意识的配合米国的动作。米国低下头，把头靠在藤原白的胸前，闭眼吸嗅着藤原白独有的体香。藤原白扬起温柔的笑，双手很自然的攀上米国的腰。

“小白，你要加把劲，跟哥哥们努力学好如何控制魂现。只要你达到作为斑类的资格后，我们就一起回去，到时候无论是谁都休想拆散我们。”如果藤原白连作为斑类的基本要求都无法做到的话，米国根本不敢继续往下想。他们俩的未来究竟存不存在，全都得看藤原白的了。

这是米国从来都没有跟藤原白提起的事。关于斑目家族的事情。作为拥有继承人资格的米国和国政，他们从来就没有选择未来伴侣的自主权。随着年龄增长，米国和国政意识到自己的能力也渐渐有所成长。他们拼了命的想反抗，脱离长辈的束缚。但只要有斑目卷尾那女人的出现，事情就绝对不会进行得 那么顺利。

“你今天… 看起来有点奇怪。”藤原白心底总有一种不踏实的感觉。他觉得米国整个人就是怪怪的。自从来到这里之后，米国好像就完全变了另一个人似的，根本不像是他之前认识的那个米国。

“会吗？不。一点也不奇怪。你只要记住，无论我做什么事情，都只是想要保护你。”米国抱着藤原白，紧紧地抱着。

之前担心有王将的介入会让藤原白变心离开自己，所以米国费尽心思的想要将藤原白留在身边。而让米国想到的方法正是借机会请藤原白回来家里做客，顺便将藤原白介绍给家人认识。当然最主要的原因还是米国想要藉哥哥们的能力来引导藤原白发挥斑类的潜能，因为就只有这样，藤原白才能算得上是符合成为他伴侣的资格。也只有这样，藤原白才会长长久久地呆在他的身边。可人算不如天算，米国再怎样神机妙算，却还是算漏了一个最主要的变数，斑目卷尾这个女人。

这是一场冒险，完全没有把握的赌局。  
但，米国还是想要赌一把。他想看看，自己的母亲究竟又想玩什么花样。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白知道所谓的训练，肯定也是辛苦和汗水的代表词。  
只是他没想到的是，斑类的魂现训练竟然会如此艰难。

“呼… …”经过了长时间的锻炼，藤原白终于体力透支，整个人几近虚脱的倒在地上。此时的他根本顾不上什么形象还是仪态。他只知道，他好累、好累。被汗水浸湿的脸颊略显苍白，虚弱的他大口大口的喘着气。

纪夫的训练进度比藤原白慢。还没有正式接受魂现控制训练的他一看到藤原白此时的残样，心情和士气都大受打击。就连被志信夸赞资质不错的藤原白都会被折磨成这个样子，可想而知他今后的路途会有多么坎坷啊！

“辛苦了。今天就到此为止吧！”负责训练藤原白和纪夫的志信，也就是米国和国政的大哥，缓缓走向藤原白，然后动作柔缓地将藤原白扶起。

“是，谢谢。”藤原白竭力地想要站起身，却没能稳住身子。藤原白只能任凭志信搀扶着，摇摇晃晃地走向不远处的沙发椅。

“小白学长，你还好吧？”纪夫担忧的看着藤原白。

“对不起，我太没用了。”藤原白难为情地低下头。

“不，你做得很好。”志信语气柔和，脸上还挂着淡淡的笑容。他耐心的解说，道：“学习斑类的魂现控制本来就不是一件容易的事情。更何况你们都还是新手。挑战极限不停的释放出魂现又刻意压抑本能控制魂现，这些就算是年长资历深的斑类都未必能完全掌控。”

“真的吗？”藤原白欣喜地询问，原本低落的心情总算渐渐好转。

“嗯。”志信看了看钟表后，又道：“时间不早了，我得去餐厅看一看。你们两个就先在这里好好休息吧！记住不要私下进行训练，休息也是课程中重要的一个环节。”

“是！”藤原白和纪夫相视一笑。  
对志信这个像大哥哥般照顾他们的人，有着特殊的情感与敬意。

“结束了吗？”熟悉的男声从门口传来。

“斑目。”藤原白看见米国的出现，脸上难以掩饰惊喜之情。

听见这声称呼，志信不禁皱起眉头。  
“怎么这么见外啊？藤原，你对米国的称呼得改一改了吧！”

米国郁闷地抓了抓头发，像是被人击中要害一样。  
“算了吧！随他开心，换不换也无所谓。”其实他老早就想跟藤原白说这件事了。不过碍于面子问题，米国觉得就这样听久了也都已经习惯，也就没有更改称呼的必要了。

“那怎么行？这家里有那么多的斑目，区分上也会有困难的。再说了，藤原既然是我们家族未来的一分子，理应学习与严守一切正统的习俗礼仪和戒律。称呼虽看似简单又无关紧要，但事实上它至关重要，也说明着与另一半之间的关系紧密度。”志信身为家中同辈的兄弟中最年长的一个。常言道，长兄如父；长姐如母。在注重传统辈分地位的斑类家族中，志信绝对有资格训导弟弟们。

“更何况，对斑目家族的长辈们而言，他们对此更为重视。米国，你没忘吧！”单单一个称呼，就明显曝露了米国和藤原白关系的脆弱。志信觉得他有义务提醒米国，否则要是让米国的那个怪胎母亲发现这破绽的话，绝对会像个疯婆子似的拿来大做文章。

米国被哥哥一句话堵得死死的。  
“知道了。”忘？怎么敢忘？父母亲对他的训斥，他可是永远都铭记于心的。因为清楚自身家族的古怪保守观念，米国时时刻刻都不敢忘记自己的身份。

在外头，米国是自由的。可是一回到这个家，米国就绝对不允许自己出任何一点差错，因为那些错误都是致命的。不过话说回来，对象既是藤原白的话，米国也不敢要求太多。米国能体谅藤原白。毕竟要他这个刚回归斑类的狼人去了解米国的难处，那估计会对藤原白造成不小的压力负担吧！所以米国选择不说，反正他寄望藤原白能用最快的速度学会斑类的知识和能力，然后他们就能一起回去那个没有长辈们看管的人生。

志信淡觑了米国和藤原白一眼后，又道：“听说，母亲她已经抵达日本了。”

正巧走进来的国政震惊地问道：“什么？这是真的吗？”

“没错。虽然不懂她此刻身在何处，不过已经证实了。”志信说。

米国深深地呼出一口长气。  
该来的终究是会来的。

“你们两个最近给我皮绷紧点，不要随便胡来。”志信语重心长地劝说，心情也显得格外沉重。恐怕母亲这次回来真正的目的，是为了主导米国和国政这两个弟弟的婚事。

说完话，志信一脸无奈地走出去。  
仅留下在场的四人各怀心事地面面相觑。

“这… 我…”藤原白支支吾吾的看着面色凝重的米国，满满的歉意油然而生。

“一定累坏了吧！”米国一见到藤原白，觉得心情好转了不少。仿佛刚才听了志信的话而产生的压力全都不见了。

“我不要紧。”藤原白对如此温柔的米国，总是难以抗拒。“斑目… 呃…”才刚说出口的称呼立刻卡在喉咙里，无法发声。

“觉得不习惯的话还是别换了，叫我斑目也可以。”这是米国给藤原白的特别允许。

藤原白知道米国的这句话是真心的，心里头再次升起幸福的感觉。这是米国维护他的方式。藤原白能感觉到，自从决定跟米国和好之后，米国对他就特别的宽容。他也感觉到，米国对他的爱护更胜以往。

“我能这么叫你吗？”藤原白吞了一口唾液，嘴角上扬至完美的弧度。“米国。”

就这一声‘米国’，可让米国等得够久了。米国忽然觉得这世界仿佛充满奇迹与美好。在他眼里看到的藤原白，此时全身发光闪闪发亮。实在是太耀眼了！米国憨憨的笑着，那傻气的笑容依旧迷人帅气。

米国修长的五指梳理着藤原白有些凌乱却柔软的黑发。  
他的眼神温柔似水。“小白，谢谢你为我做的事情。艰苦的训练的确不容易，不过我相信你一定可以处理得很好的。”

藤原白感动的目光泛着眼泪。  
“我会的。为了我们的未来，我会努力的！”

米国微笑，勾起藤原白的下巴，与藤原白深情相吻。  
他们的唇紧密地贴合，交战的舌头密不可分。

在一旁的国政和纪夫顿时成了闪亮的电灯炮，识趣的他们慢慢地退出房间，试图腾出空间让那两个眼底燃起爱火的两个人继续调情说爱。

“我从来都没见过米国学长露出那种表情呢！”纪夫觉得蛮惊讶的，毕竟那模样的米国确实很少见。

“那笨蛋跟藤原简直就是绝配。我看也就只有藤原有这本事能驯服他了。”这不是吗？连简单的一个称呼都能让米国那家伙高兴成那副模样。国政真的是无言以对了。

“也对。”纪夫赞同的点点头，然后忽然怪叫道：“对了，有件事我今天非向你问个清楚不可！”

“什么事？”

“志信哥刚才提到的那个人，是不是你和米国学长的母亲啊？”  
其实这问题纪夫也纠结了很久了。每次都在快要想到关键的时候又停顿没了线索。

“嗯。”

“那为什么你和米国学长的母亲，和志信哥的会是同一个人啊？志信哥又唤老板娘作妈妈，那你们的关系… …”纪夫眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，等待着国政为他解答。

原本就不善于解说的国政此时一个头两个大。  
“呃… ”

“嗯？”

国政索性放弃了思考。“我们还是去翻族谱好了。”  
国政有把握，相信纪夫这只猫儿看完族谱后一定会了解其中的渊源与层层的血缘关系联系。不过到时候，纪夫估计也一定会被吓得晕过去。


	49. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 49 卷尾的计谋

藤原白喜欢这样的感觉。躺在草地上，听着如交响曲般悦耳的虫鸣声。然后静静地赖在米国的怀里，仰望着天空中的闪耀星辰。宁静和谐的气氛，没有闲杂人等打扰的浪漫之夜。

“米国，你的父母呢？”藤原白轻缓地说道。他刻意压低声量，生怕破坏周遭的宁静。

“不知道。”天晓得他们跑去哪里了？反正他们这家人习惯各玩各的，生活各自精彩。大半年的见不上一面也叫做正常。

“哦。”藤原白不大能理解米国他们家人的相处方式。毕竟对他来说，亲人是 非常重要的。就算是一天没见到面，都会觉得浑身不对劲。这些天随米国来到这里，藤原白也时时刻刻惦记着在家中的父母，甚至每天都要与他们通电话保持联系，心里才会觉得踏实一些。

“老实说，我对他们感到很好奇呢！真想看看生育你的人是长什么模样的。”藤原白发出银铃般的浅笑，脑海中闪过几个想象图。

“你迟早都会见到的。”算算时间，他们也快回来了。

“嗯！我也很想见见国政君的父亲呢！”藤原白听说过国政和米国是同母异父的兄弟。

沉默了半晌，米国的脸色变得超级难看的。  
“要是我老爸回来，他也一定会跟着回来。不过，我一点也不想看见他！恶心死了！”

恶心？指的该不会是国政的父亲吧？  
“国政的父亲跟你的爸爸关系很要好？”  
关于这一点，可把藤原白给搞糊涂了。按理说，互抢女人的男人们，关系能好到哪去啊！

米国顿了一顿，开口道：“小白，斑类的世界是很广大的。”米国觉得他有必要提醒藤原白这一点。

“这我知道啊！”藤原白点点头。

“我们斑类的在情感方面的关系，是无法用笔墨来形容的‘乱’。”

“乱？这我知道啊！你有说过嘛！”

“嗯。所以，接下来我要帮你恶补一下我家族的族谱知识。”听说国政下午跟长辈们拿了族谱，还特地花时间讲解给纪夫听。怎料纪夫那小猫咪竟然当场被吓晕了。看来这小白也非常需要好好认识一下家庭的成员，免得到时候出了洋相还受不了打击。

“好的。”藤原白难以藏住兴奋的神情。都来到这里好几天了，可是他却还是对米国的家庭一知半解。既然现在米国肯主动告诉他，藤原白真的感觉好开心。

所以开心过头的藤原白最后还是免不了被吓傻的结局。  
当米国完整的解说他家族的成员们的关系时，藤原白似乎完全接受不来。

“国政君的爸爸和你的爸爸是一对？！英国和国政是同父异母的兄弟，而英国的母亲也是你的父亲。你的母亲又和国政的母亲是同一个人。而老板娘和你跟国政的母亲又同时是志信君和爱美的父母… …”噢！不。应该是‘母母’才对，因为两个都是女人。

藤原白嘴里念念有词，想到脑袋都打结了。  
在一旁的米国盯着披头散发的藤原白，心底暗自发笑。

“幸好你是独生子。不然以你们狼族的繁殖能力，估计你的家族族谱绝对比我的还要复杂好几百倍！”米国道。狼族的体质都很弱，所以家丁单薄。但这并不代表他们的繁殖能力差。

“米国，这么说… 你父亲就是英国的生母吧！”藤原白无法想象一个大男人是如何生子的。怀孕的方法和过程嘛，他已经亲身经历过了。不过一想到生|产这种可怕又敏感的关键词，藤原白可以说是变成真正的‘小白’了。

“对，没错。”米国撇撇嘴，眼神有异的他面带愁绪，像是想到了什么不好的回忆。

“你怎么了？”感觉到米国的不同，藤原白关心的追问。

米国用认真地语气说道：“小白，我们来约法三章吧！”

“嗯？”

“我们就这样保持单身一辈子。没有孩子、没有负担、没有压力。你说好不好？”

类似的话藤原白已经听了上百遍了。现在他想知道的只是真相。  
“为什么你那么讨厌孩子？”

米国忽然笑了。被藤原白的话逗笑了。  
“为什么我得喜欢孩子？”他反问。

藤原白无言以对。

米国幽幽道来多年的心结。  
“如果是国政那就算了，可我不同啊！我并不讨厌孩子。”

“那你为什么那么反对生孩子的事情？”如果说米国并不讨厌孩子的话，那就更说不通了。

“因为…我舍不得让你疼啊！”米国终于说出心底话了。“我父亲生英国的时候我刚好有在场，那种场面还真是教人一生难忘。那一天，我差点就永永远远失去他了。你知不知道那种感觉有多可怕？”同性的雄性斑类怀孕生孩子往往都比较难生养。

藤原白静静地听着，内心震撼不已。  
他不曾想过会是这样的一个原因。

米国又继续说了。“我的体质原本就异于常人，你是知道的。水中系的斑类交｜配生下的小孩，十之八九都会跟我一样是个连明天能不能活着都是个问号的人。我没有自信，以后的孩子是否会遗传到我的坏基因。”他真的好怕，怕死了。那样的后果，他真的承担不起。

“米国… 也许情况并非你想的那么糟呢？”藤原白伸手按着小腹，隐隐感觉到里头的小生命正缓缓移动身子。或许是错觉吧！才几个月罢了，又怎能感觉到胎动呢？

另一侧的米国没有注意到藤原白的动作，他只是沉浸在自己的感伤之中。  
“我不想冒险。说明白一点，我可完全接受不来自己的孩子比我还早离开这世界。”

“我不会让这种事情发生的。”藤原白坚定的看着米国。他伸出手轻抚米国的脸颊，让米国与他四目交接。相视着对方的眼睛，用心感受着对方的感受。“孩子会活得好好的。因为我们都会疼爱他、保护他。”怀孕的斑类总会释放出某种气味的荷尔蒙。母爱的光辉围绕着藤原白，让他整个人都变得金光闪闪般耀眼。

米国睁大着眼眸，心中有一团疑惑一闪而过。  
这种感觉很奇特。米国无法解释。他总觉得藤原白好像变得有些不一样了。到底是哪儿不一样呢？他又说不上来。那是一种直觉。

“小白，你闻起来好吸引人。”米国的目光变得灼热，情|欲的烈火正熊熊的燃烧着。

藤原白不会知道此刻显露母爱光辉的自己究竟有多诱人。  
他身体散发出来的气味，俨然是最佳的催情荷尔蒙。

“米国？”藤原白吃惊地看着米国。  
米国现在的样子好像是要把他给吃了一样。

“我饿了。”米国勾起邪气的微笑。“协议达成，孩子的事以后都不准再提了。现在，你得负责把我给喂饱！”米国利落的翻过身体，将藤原白压在身下。

“我…唔嗯…”藤原白完全没有反抗的能力，只能任凭米国为所欲为。

米国的指尖滑过藤原白的胸口，那冰冷的触感让藤原白浑身一震。藤原白使劲地推开米国，隔开他们之间的距离，夺回说话的能力。“你的手好冰。”藤原白大口的喘着气，着急的开口道：“一定是在这里呆了太久，你的体温又变低了。”藤原白暗骂自己的粗心大意。他怎么能没发现到呢？这里是户外，夜晚的风总是特别冷。加上米国的寒体质，要是又病发了该怎么办？

“没关系，有你在就可以了。”米国满不在乎的说。  
等不及的米国再次将藤原白给压制住。他二话不多说，再次吻上那倔强的唇，满脑子想的都是要如何侵|占那浑身傲骨的身躯。

孩子…   
在爱情的波涛海洋里找回理智的藤原白克制住自己的情感。这种时候可不行。失去神智的米国会伤到孩子的。藤原白觉得他必须负起责任，他必须保护这个像秘密一样存在的小生命。

“米国，不要… …”藤原白猛力地推开那早已被欲|火所奴役的米国。“求你住手！”

米国骄傲的身子完全僵住了。他跌坐在藤原白的身边，眼里除了震惊就再无别的了。如同被人从头顶浇下一盆冰水一样。米国原本回升的体温再次降至冰点，就像他的心一样。藤原白竟然推开了自己。这是怎么一回事？他必须搞清楚原因。这本就不应该发生的。藤原白是爱着他的。那样爱着自己的藤原白，怎么忍心那么做？

“为什么？”米国困惑地看向藤原白。  
他想等着藤原白的回答。可是他孱弱的身体已经支撑不住了。冰冷的寒意夺走他的意识，米国的世界只剩下冰天雪地。可在那之前，米国竟瞧见了一个不该出现的幻影。熟悉的女人的脸孔，好像就出现在不远处。

眼见米国缓缓地倒下去，藤原白立刻飞扑过去。  
“米国！”

藤原白好心痛。  
他又一次把事情搞砸了。

“放开米国！”一道陌生的女子声音滑破夜空。

藤原白惊怔地看着忽然出现的女人。  
好漂亮的女人，她竟然长得如此高贵美丽。

但此时，那女人的脸上严肃的表情是那么的令人害怕。藤原白明显的感觉到一股杀气直冲向他。来自那女人不输从前米国的冷酷表情和那犹如寒剑一样杀伤力十足的凶煞眼神。

“哪来的野孩子？竟敢用那种不可原谅的态度对待我们家米国！”斑目卷尾无法原谅任何一个胆敢践踏他们斑目家族尊严的人。要不是她亲眼看见，她实在无法相信竟然会有人会拒绝她那条件优越孩子的求爱。而那个人，竟然还是个不折不扣的男人！

“看来他们所说的那个正在和米国交往的男人，一定就是你了吧！”斑目卷尾发出冷笑。她用不屑的语气，继续把藤原白贬得一文不值。“完全没有素质可言。哼！这样的野种，怎么还有勇气只身前来这里？虽然衣着装扮还算得体，不过一眼就看穿了那不过是昂贵的伪装。金玉其外，败絮其中。狼人？重种？哼哼！没有强大繁殖能力的就全都必须排除在外。再说了，门不当则户不对。没有足够份量的家世背景，竟然还敢肖想我们斑目家族的孩子？”

藤原白完全被突如其来的状况搞糊涂了。  
但他强作镇定。“你是？”  
藤原白紧抱着米国，以保护者的姿态迎战。

斑目卷尾的脸上表情瞬间转换，变成妖娆妩媚的笑。

总算问到重点了。  
“斑目卷尾。”卷尾毫不客气地丢出四个大字。

藤原白的脑袋轰隆作响。  
事情大条了。现在是什么状况啊？这么说面前这个女人竟然是米国和国政的亲生母亲。

他推开米国的那一幕被瞧见了吗？  
所以米国的母亲感到生气，还把他嫌到一文不值。  
也对。任谁见到刚才那种画面，都会生气的。他的确做了蠢事。

“滚。别挡在这里碍人眼。”卷尾的话像针，深深地刺进藤原白淌血的心坎里。

“米国他需要我。”藤原白能想到的只有这个。  
就算卷尾讨厌他也无所谓。只要能呆在米国身边，只要能帮到米国… 他甘愿。

卷尾听了藤原白的回答，忍不住笑出声来。  
真是天大的笑话。“米国由我来照顾。你走吧！”

走？他能走去哪？  
“我爱米国。”

“爱情不能当饭吃。况且，米国只是一时糊涂，才会分不清楚喜欢跟需求。他只是贪恋你的体温和身体，仅此而已。离开吧！没有必要让自己变得那么廉价不堪。”

再笨的人都听得出卷尾这是很直接地在下逐客令。  
藤原白觉得自己的心越来越冷了。

“告诉你也无妨。其实米国他已经有谈婚论嫁的未婚妻了，对方是家世背景一流的商界名媛，跟米国可以说是门当户对。米国很爱她，这次我回来就是为了他们的婚事而来。”

“不、这怎么可能？我根本就没听说过！”藤原白有种快要窒息的感觉。

“所以，你死了这条心吧！”  
卷尾那刺眼的笑容，仿佛在嘲笑着藤原白的愚昧。

藤原白的世界在瞬间彻底变得灰暗。  
难道说这么久以来，他都被米国给欺骗了吗？


	50. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 50 离殇

那感觉简直就像是一场噩梦。  
米国梦见藤原白在自己最需要他的时候，毫不留情地把自己给推开了。

米国睁开眼，慢慢地适应室内的光线。  
“大家怎么都在啊？”房间内围满了人。

“怎么那么不小心！又不是雨天，怎么会在院子里晕倒呢？晚上天气冷，不要在外头呆得太久。这么简单的道理也需要我从头教你？”人称老板娘的夏莲又气又急地骂道。要不是有下人及时发现晕倒的米国，她可不敢想象那会有怎样可怕的后果。

米国活动了下筋骨，缓缓道：“小白呢？”  
一醒来就没看见他，米国的心没来由的一沉。

听见米国问出口的话，大伙儿很识相的闭上嘴巴。  
瞧见大家古怪的眼神和表情，米国的心隐隐感到不安。

“发生什么事了？”米国忍不住提高声量。他担心，那头笨狼是不是出了什么不好的事情。

不寻常的气氛，大家都安静得很诡异。

“国政？”见大家都不说话，米国只好开始点名了。

不善解释的国政没有说话，只是静静地把一个信封递给米国。米国心急地拆开信封，就看见了里头的白色信纸。米国心知不妙。他认得这字迹是属于藤原白的。

“他人呢？！”匆匆看完信的米国无法克制的大喊，那暴戾的神情让众人为之一怔。

藤原白竟然走了！仅仅留下一封信就走了！  
米国想不透。这到底是为什么？

“你先冷静下来。”国政试着安抚道。

“他人到底在哪？他为什么会走？”米国实在是想不通。难道说，发生了一些他不知道的事情吗？米国仔细的回想着，这些日子和藤原白在这个家里相处的日子，并没有什么不妥之处啊！若真要说藤原白有什么古怪的举止的话，大概就只有米国晕倒之前的那一件事罢了。

藤原白推开了他。  
在米国完全没有任何防备之下，在米国最需要藤原白的时候。  
可那是为了什么？

“我们暂时还不知道原因。国政刚才有试着拨打他的手机，可全都转到语音留言信箱了。”志信冷静地解说。“米国，你和藤原之间是不是发生了什么事情？跟你独处的时候，你有没有感觉出他有哪里不对劲？”

“都没有… ”米国的脑子迅速的运转。

“你们是不是吵架了？”国政问。他觉得这可能性应该蛮高的。

“当然没有！”米国愤愤地瞪着国政，觉得他根本就是在落井下石。

“如果没有的话，那藤原白为什么要留信出走啊？”国政越想越不明白。

就在大伙儿都猜想不透之际，一直沉默着的纪夫却语出惊人。  
“米国学长，刚才吃完晚餐，你就一直和小白学长在一起。可是为什么你会被人发现晕倒在院子里；而小白学长又这么巧在这时候留下一封信就一走了之啊？这太不像小白学长的作风了！”

“的确不像是小白的作风。”就连作为长辈的夏莲都忍不住为藤原白说话。日子虽短，不过这些天相处下来，夏莲是对藤原白这个未来儿媳妇是越看越满意。

众人附和的点头，相继回应，出声力挺藤原白。

这时的米国却心生疑惑，他皱眉问道：“慢着。你们刚才说，我是被人发现晕倒在院子里的？难道不是小白救了我的吗？”

“我们发现你的时候，你就只有一个人。我们都没有看到藤原呆在你身边。”国政也开始察觉到不对劲的地方了。

“这不可能！我晕过去以前，就一直跟他在一起啊！”米国的心情烦躁不堪。他必须搞清楚这是怎么一回事！

众人闻言又是一惊。  
以他们的了解，藤原白是绝对不会丢下米国独自一人的。

“他不可能丢下我的。”米国很肯定。他相信藤原白绝不会是那么狠心的人。

如果说，晕倒前的那个景象不是幻影呢？  
米国忽然大胆猜测。要是改变了思维方向，所有的事情就都说得通了。

“那个女人。她是不是回来了？”米国听见自己的声音都在颤抖。

大家面面相觑了片刻后，夏莲终于开口问道：“你们有谁看到她了？”

大伙儿一致的摇头否认，唯独爱美神情有异的魂不守舍。  
站在爱美身边的纪夫是第一个发现爱美不对劲的人。

“你怎么了？表情干嘛怪怪的？”纪夫忍不住追问。

就这样，众人的视线一齐定格在爱美身上。  
那审视的目光让爱美觉得浑身都不自在。

“别看了，这不关我的事！”爱美心虚的反驳。

“我们都还没问，你为什么这么急着撇清？”纪夫镇定地反问。他勾起笑意，那表情像是在跟爱美说。别装了。瞧，被发现了吧！

国政的众多家人里面，纪夫最讨厌爱美了。因为爱美老是喜欢借机会抢走国政，还三番五次破坏国政跟纪夫的独处机会。不过这并不表示纪夫是在借机报复。纪夫的性格一向爱恨分明，绝对不会错怪好人。

“爱美，说！你是不是知道些什么内情？”夏莲凶狠地瞪着爱美，心情欠佳的她语气不善。

被母亲这样瞪着，爱美吓得两腿发软。  
“妈妈，真的不关我的事。”

“你到底知道些什么？还不快说！”夏莲说。

“说啊！那女人到底又做什么事情了？”米国紧握拳头，脸上的表情阴郁得有些可怕。

“我发誓我真的什么都不知道。吃完晚饭后，我是有在在门口那儿看见爸爸，可是我真的不知道她想干些什么。”爱美紧张得两手发抖。在这间家，夏莲和米国齐列爱美最害怕的头号人物。

果然… 一定是她！  
“我在晕倒前看见她。一定是她把小白给逼走的！”米国气愤难耐。他现在最担心的人就是藤原白。他担心藤原白会想不开做傻事。

“她到底跟小白说了什么话？可恶…！我一定要让她把小白还给我！”米国勉强地站起身，一副怒气冲冲的样子，像是要马上把斑目卷尾那罪魁祸首揪出来兴师问罪。

“笨蛋，别冲动！”国政抢先一步制止米国的行动。“你的身体还没有完全复原！”

“不要管我！小白怎么办？他现在自己一个人一定很无助。我必须找到他，跟他解释清楚！”不管斑目卷尾那女人说了些什么废话，米国都一定要把藤原白给找回来！

米国欲推开国政，却被国政使力牵制住手，根本动弹不得。

“米国，听国政的。我会出面解决这事的。有我们全部人帮你，你不要固执伤了自己。”夏莲好言相劝。

米国心急地看着夏莲。“让我去吧！你知道我根本呆不住的。”米国就是无法眼睁睁看着藤原白留信离去，还能当作没这一回事一样继续留守家中。

国政不忍心让米国受苦，心软地开口帮腔。  
“老板娘，就让米国去吧！我会和他一起去找藤原。”

米国微微一愣，有些惊讶的看着国政。

国政对上米国的视线，嘴里念念有词急着解释。  
“我只是不忍心看到人生地不熟的藤原一个人在外头游荡。”

哦，是吗？那又如何？  
米国露出表示感激的笑容，心想有国政这个弟弟还真是三生有幸。

—————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白不知道自己的人生为什么会变得如此可悲。  
从何时开始？自校际泳赛的那一天起，站在泳池里的英姿夺走他的全副心神。

那个外表冷漠的金发男人。  
曾经，藤原白以为他就快能拥有米国了。毕竟他花了好长的一段时间，像个傻瓜一样痴痴等待。曾经，藤原白以为米国成为了自己朝思暮想的另一半。在学校，他是特别的。米国只允许他靠近，只跟他说话、用餐、谈心。

藤原白还记得第一次跟米国逃学的那一天。  
因为有米国，他变勇敢了。

藤原白也记得米国第一次对着他笑，真心的笑。  
第一次对他说真心话。第一次承认喜欢他。

就已经只能是曾经了吗？藤原白苦笑。  
他心里的苦，有谁能知道呢？

腹部突然一阵钝痛。藤原白痛得咬牙，赶紧伸手安抚那呆在还未隆起的肚子里的孩子。  
“别折腾了，我已经够烦了。”

宝宝似乎能听懂藤原白的话，下一秒就变安静得好似不存在一样。藤原白暗自发笑，这孩子到底像谁呢？怀孕都快三个月了，却还是只能独自默默承受。一想到卷尾对他说的那些话，藤原白顿时觉得好委屈。米国既然已经有谈婚论嫁的对象了，为什么还要来招惹他呢？藤原白宁愿米国像从前一样不理他，任由他自己单恋到绝望到放弃。至少，现在的藤原白也就不会莫名其妙的遭遇这种事情了。

“这么说，我好像变成破坏别人婚姻的第三者了。”藤原白低头对着自己的肚子说。

没有任何回应。这是当然的。

“也对。你爸爸他怎么可能会真的喜欢上我呢？我可是男人啊！他最痛恨的男人。他会娶个女人也是理所当然的吧！”

依旧没有任何回应。这也是理所当然的。  
可是，藤原白却为此感觉孤独。

黑漆漆的夜空，连颗星星都找不到，就连月亮也看不见。只有夜风带着寒意袭来。藤原白蹲在街道的某一处角落低声抽泣。他就是这样的软弱，却不愿被任何人瞧见。他并不爱哭。会哭，是因为情绪都累积到了一个顶点，让他再也无法压抑。所以他放任自己哭泣，不管路过的路人如何对他指指点点，他就是停不下来。

看热闹的人渐渐少了，真正表示关心的人走上前来。  
一个五官轮廓深邃鲜明的外国人，流露出同情的目光。

“孩子，你怎么了？没事吧？”字正腔圆的流利日本话。

藤原白好奇地抬起头，略带鼻音地问：“你会说日语？”

温文尔雅的男人不答反问。“你怎样？还好吗？”

藤原白含泪点头。“我没事。”  
这显然只是谎话，他不适应来自陌生人的关心，尤其是在这种时候。

男人并没有打算离开，他甚至尝试扶起藤原白。

“请不要管我。”藤原白现在只想要一个安静的空间。不经意地看到男人眼中的诧异，藤原白礼貌性地道了声。“谢谢。”藤原白站起身，一个人沿着街走下去。他的脚步极缓慢且沉重，他不知道自己该走去哪儿，他只想要一个人。

身后的男人看着藤原白孤单的背影，若有所思地低下头。  
过了一会儿，一条不知打哪来的手臂突然搭在他的肩上。

来者是也是一个男人。他的脸上挂着狂傲不羁的笑脸，吊儿郎当的态度从他的肢体语言里充分的展露出来。他态度亲昵地将男人拉进自己的怀里。

“抱歉，让你久等了～”说完话，那男人还俯下身，在怀里男人的脸颊烙下深深一吻。“马克西米黎亚。”

“嗯？”马克西米利亚困惑地抬起眸。

“怎么了吗？为什么看起来闷闷不乐的？”奇怪，刚才不是还好好的吗？

“大卫，你看那孩子。”马克西米利看了自己的丈夫一眼，用眼神示意大卫往自己的视线所指的方向看去。

“是狼啊！真少见，我还以为狼人已经绝种了呢！”大卫的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶。惊怔之余，大卫也同时发现了另一样事情。他又惊又喜地怪叫道：“是米国的味道。该不会他们说的狼人就是他吧？”虽然距离很远，但是大卫灵敏的嗅觉可帮上了大忙。

“没错。他身上… 有米国的味道呢！”马克西米利亚却没有任何开心的表现。“他看起来很伤心。”前阵子听说米国交了一个男性伴侣，他对此也大感惊讶，这次就是专程回来看一看的。不过看到那孩子心碎的模样，马克西米利亚不免感到不安。难道说那孩子和米国之间发生了什么事情了吗？

大卫看出马克西米利亚的担忧，宽慰道：“孩子们大了，各有自己的打算。你何必为他们操那么多心呢？”作为思想开放的摩登父亲，大卫觉得现在的父母没必要为子女烦恼太多事情。反正儿孙自有儿孙福，他只管自由自在的周游列国、体验人生。

“哼！就是因为有你这种不负责任的父亲，现今的社会里才会有那么多问题少年。”马克西米利亚不客气地反击。

“我…我…”被爱人犀利的话语堵到无话可说，大卫郁闷地摸了摸鼻子。

就在这时，不远处传来一阵闷哼的声响。听起来像是有什么物体跌倒碰撞的声音。大卫和马克西米利亚警觉性地循声望去，两人不禁同时被吓了一大跳。

“他晕倒了！”马克西米利亚的心狠狠地被揪起。他回过神来，正想要奔过去之际，一道人影比他的动作更快。

大卫一改散漫的态度，一派正经的神情此刻严肃而霸气。“喂，你怎么了？快醒一醒！”他抱着藤原白，看清藤原白布满泪痕的脸庞时，心中一阵不舍。

“怎么样了？他没事吧？”马克西米利亚跑到丈夫身边，着急地追问藤原白的情况。

“我看我们还是先把他送进医院吧！”大卫提议。

马克西米利亚没有异议，他默许地点点头。


	51. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 51 小白玩失踪

找不到。找不到。还是找不到。  
不管米国他们全部人怎样寻找，却还是没有瞧见藤原白的身影。

国政安慰道：“别太担心了。他大概是回去了吧！”虽然国政心底也不太能确定这个答案，但他总觉得自己必须说些什么来转移米国的注意力。

“现在都这么晚了。他一个人能走去哪？就算要回去，他怎样？走路会吗？”走路？骗3岁小孩子的说法。路途这么遥远，晚上连个公共交通工具都没有的藤原白哪有本事走多远。

“米国学长，你别伤心了。这也不是你的错啊！”纪夫的也忙着出声安慰。他真的很不习惯看见这样沮丧的米国。

夏莲看了看墙上的时钟，时间已经是凌晨时分。  
“找了这么久，大家也很累了。快去休息吧！”

大伙儿相继回房后，夏莲再次出声相劝。  
“米国，藤原的事情我们明天再一起商量如何解决。现在先回房间好好睡觉，想要找人也需要体力的。”

“他为什么要一声不响的逃走。呆在我的身边就真的有那么难受吗？”米国真的很难释怀。每次当他以为就快要接近藤原白的时候，事实上藤原白却离他越来越远。

“他有心躲着你，自然不会让你轻易找到。”夏莲忍不住伸手轻抚米国的脸颊，安慰道：“他选择离开，不一定就是你的问题。等明天我们把人找到，厘清所有来龙去脉后，你再自责也不迟。”米国是夏莲一手带大的。这孩子的心眼怎样，个性如何？恐怕没有人比她更清楚了。

“喂，笨蛋。你就不要死脑筋了。老板娘都开口劝你了，你多少也给点面子啊！”国政实在是看不下去了。

“你们不用管我，都去睡吧！”米国独自黯然神伤。他固执起来，大家都拿他没辙。

国政不知如何是好，求助的眼神瞟向夏莲。  
夏莲叹了口气，无奈地说：“国政、纪夫，我们先回房。”

“可是他…”国政欲开口，却被夏莲打断。

“让他一个人静一静。没事的，我们走吧！”或许让米国自己一个人沉静思考，总比他冲动地到处漫无目的的寻找藤原白要来得好。

“那好吧！”带着纪夫离去之前，国政他们不约而同地再次回头看了米国一眼。看见米国露出哀伤的表情，他们又怎能真正放下心来。

客厅里，仅剩下米国独自一人。米国陷入沉思，却怎样都想不通藤原白选择离去的原因。时间分分秒秒的过去。一阵轻巧的脚步声由远至近。当他走近米国身侧，将厚外套披在米国的肩上之时，米国才真正的注意到那人的存在。

“纪夫？你怎么还没睡啊？”

纪夫有些尴尬地抓抓头。“米国学长，国政他很担心你，却又不好意思打扰你。所以只好由我代劳，给你送外套来了。”

米国心中一软。“嗯。我知道了，谢谢你。”

“米国学长晚安，你一定也要早点休息哦！”

“好。”米国望着纪夫蹦蹦跳跳离去的身影，嘴角浮现微微上扬的弧度。“能遇到这么难得的先祖回神，国政那小子还真是幸运呢！”看到别人所拥有的，米国不免又联想到自己所没有的。

小白，你到底在哪儿呢？  
是我把你带来这里的。至少也得由我带你回去，难道不是吗？

—————————————————————————————————————————

清晨，整个家却弥漫着沉重诡异的气氛。  
因为恰巧有个叫作斑目卷尾的久违稀客毫无预警的出现。

穿着一身蕾丝薄纱裙，优雅的行为举止，足以媲美天仙的花容月貌，就连脸上的笑容都是温柔靓丽的。斑目卷尾看见聚集在大厅的众人的时候，她的第一个反应就是用她那杀死人不偿命的迷人笑靥迷惑众生。

当然，熟知她个性的人都不会笨到轻易掉进这美丽的圈套，因为他们都知道笑容是卷尾最具杀伤力的武器。卷尾很喜欢笑，可她的笑除了开心之外，还有另外一种解读方式。越是美丽的笑容挂在卷尾脸上，就意味着有人要遭殃了。卷尾的笑也可直接解释成是她对自己算计别人的计策成功进行而感到心情愉悦的一种表达方式。

“大家好，我回来咯！你们想不想我？我可是非常想念你们全部人的！”伪善的卷尾和蔼可亲地亲和力马上造就了纪夫那只小猫的悲惨命运的首部曲。

奇怪，大家不是说斑目卷尾是个不折不扣的心机女吗？为什么跟眼前的人完全不一样啊？  
“您好！”纪夫精神奕奕的打招呼，没有心机的他似乎完全被卷尾的那如毒药般危险的笑容给蒙骗。

“哟～你大概就是他们所说的先祖回神了。看起来也没有什么特别的啊～”卷尾善于用笑容包装她的蛇蝎心肠。她总是挂着优雅的笑，不管何时何地。弯弯的眼睛眯成美丽的弧度，上扬的嘴角流露出的高贵气质无懈可击地在别人毫无防备之时痛击对手。

“嗄？！”纪夫这会儿好像有点明白了。看来是个实力深不可测的女人。

“妳回来干什么？”夏莲冷着一张脸，用嫌恶的语气对着卷尾说。“难道是玩腻意大利女人了？”

“夏莲，你怎么能这么说啊？我真的好想念妳。而且啊，我这次可是专程回来看你们的。”卷尾勾起妩媚的笑意扫过众人，然后用轻松的语气道：“对了，不是说还有一个狼人吗？跑去哪儿了，我怎么没看到啊？”

众人警戒地看着卷尾。

“别装模作样了。你昨天晚上有回来吧！”米国语气不善的开口。

“昨晚？嗯… 说得没错，我是回来了。”卷尾对此事直认不讳。

“小白呢？你把他藏哪去了！”完全是质问的语气。米国的怒气逐渐不受控制。

卷尾依旧保持同样的调调，并没有因为米国对自己不礼貌的态度而感到生气。  
“米国，你这是对母亲改有的态度吗？”卷尾从容不迫的继续维持脸上的笑容，道：“小白是谁？难道说是你的新对象，那个传说中的狼人吗？对了，听说他是全日本仅剩的一只狼，看来你的运气蛮不错的。他的长相与素质如何？有机会我可要见识见识。”

“你少装了！他会离开一定跟妳有关系！”米国最受不了这个女人每天表里不一的。

“我不知道你在说什么。他离开了吗？为什么？”卷尾微微皱眉，好似完全不了解米国在说什么。

“真的不是妳做的吗？”夏莲怀疑的问。

“那当然！我根本连他的面都没见到。”卷尾一再反驳。

“那妳昨天晚上鬼鬼祟祟的回来做什么？”国政面无表情地问。

卷尾闻言，冷不防的笑出声来。“呵呵～还不是因为担心夏莲为了我外遇的事情生气，所以只好先悄悄回来察看情况之后才敢露面。”

见卷尾表现自然，看起来好像没有任何隐瞒。大伙儿虽然心里有些怀疑，却也没有真凭实据去证实卷尾跟藤原白的事件有所联系。

“真的不是妳？”米国又一次表示怀疑。他信不过这女人说的话。

“米国，注意你的语气。要是再敢胡乱指控我，我可就真的要生气了。”卷尾脸上的笑容依旧耀眼，不过语气上却明显突出威胁性的音调。

众人沉默地面面相觑，也实在拿卷尾没辙。就算明知卷尾是整件事的主谋，如果拿不出证据，卷尾肯定是不会轻易承认自己的所作所为的。米国看着自己久违的生母良久，沉默半晌的他二话不说地掉头就走。

“你去哪？”国政问。

“找小白。”只要没见到小白安然无事的站在自己面前，米国是肯定不会安心的。

国政看了母亲一眼，心里有很多话想问清楚却没有开口。最后国政的视线落在夏莲的身上，夏莲正好也看着国政，四目相对的两人心有灵犀，省略了言语。夏莲淡觑了米国远去的方向，国政会意地点点头。

“跟我来。”简单的指示，国政要纪夫跟随自己离开。

纪夫向众人微微欠身。“那我们先走咯！晚点见。”语毕，纪夫快步地追上国政，朝着米国刚才走去的方向跑去。

“要是被我发现藤原的事情跟妳有关， 妳就死定了。”夏莲斜瞪了卷尾一眼，那彪悍的表情与气势直接盖过卷尾的锋头。

“呵呵呵～”卷尾只是傻笑不语，内怀鬼胎的她不知又在打着什么如意算盘。

“志信走，我们回餐厅帮忙！”夏莲发号施令，谁敢不从。

“是的，妈妈。”志信乖巧的点头。在走之前，他朝卷尾微微点头示意，无声打招呼。

卷尾看着志信，脸上挂着一如既往的微笑。  
一直到人都散场得七七八八后，独留下爱美跟她作伴。

“爸爸，这件事真的不是你做的吗？”说真的，她严重怀疑。不要看她年纪轻轻，其实她的思想可比实际年龄还要成熟。很多事情大人们都嫌她还小，不愿意告诉她。但实际上，爱美可是比大人们想象中的还要早熟懂事。

卷尾的嘴角大幅度上扬。“爱美，小孩子不该多事的。”

“爸爸，不会真的是你做的吧？”爱美大胆猜测。毕竟父亲的态度太过反常了。

“呵呵呵～”卷尾的笑声配上她算计的眼神，让人不禁毛骨悚然。“既然让你知道了也好，反正之后还会有用到你的地方。爱美，我这都是为了你米国哥和国政哥好，你能了解我的苦心吗？”

完了，看来真的是老爸做的了！  
爱美忽然有种大难临头的感觉。

“爸爸，听妳这么说。该不会妳也有计划要对付政哥吧？”先是米国哥，再来就是政哥。爸爸的到底想干什么啊？爱美禁不住胡乱猜想。

“我自有打算。我想，你也不希望看到你的政哥跟那个毫无素质可言的小猫在一起吧？”卷尾善于攻击人心的弱点，然后引导别人听从自己的指示办事。这也是卷尾最擅长的事情。

爱美在心中暗自权衡了事情的利与弊。左想右想之后，爱美开始被影响，也有点认同父亲说的话了。“那我该怎么做？”

奸计得逞的卷尾开心的放肆大笑。  
“放心好了，时机成熟的时候，我会给你指示的。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

马克西米利亚看着躺在病床上休息的藤原白，心里头感觉又惊又喜。他忍不住从头到尾的将藤原白细细打量，嘴角不自觉地微微上扬，隐藏不住心中的喜悦。

“你也听到了吧！这是真的吗？”自始至终马克西米利亚还是觉得不太真实。

“嗯，是真的。这孩子怀着我们家米国的骨肉呢！”大卫哈哈大笑，心中狂喜。“米国那小子可真是好命，这么早就当爸爸了！”

“话是这么说没错。不过让还这么年轻的孩子受这样的苦，心里难免有些过意不去。”马克西米利亚心中有很多顾虑。不禁开始埋怨起米国。“米国那孩子也真是的。这么大的事情怎么能瞒住我们呢？”

“或许有苦衷吧！毕竟孩子们都还在求学时期。忽然闯了祸，也一定担心长辈们责罚。”大卫解析道：“都已经三个多月了，过不久肚子也会显形的。你看，是要先安排见见未来亲家帮他们办好结婚手续，还是… …”

“别说了，提到这些我就心烦。”马克西米利亚越想越不对劲。“有了孩子虽然开心。不过以米国的性格，他又怎么会想要子嗣呢？这其中一定有什么问题。”

“你会不会想太多了？之前米国说不想要被婚姻束缚，说他一辈子都不想要孩子，你也心烦。现在有了孩子，你又疑神疑鬼。”大卫最讨厌思考那种复杂的事情了。“亲爱的，让你的脑袋休息一会儿，别太费心了。孩子们的事情，就让他们自己去解决吧！”

马克西米利亚凝视着藤原白恬静的睡颜。  
好半晌后，他缓缓说道：“到底是为了什么事情？竟会哭得那么伤心。”

大卫也陷入沉默。这倒是一个难解的题。既然如此，还是打电话问当事人更快！他拿出手机，正要拨打米国的电话时，却被爱人阻止。

“你干什么？”

“打电话。”大卫晃了晃手机。这不是很明显吗？“现在最重要的事情当然是通知米国啊！”

“当然不是！米国那里肯定是要通知的，但不是现在。我想私下和这孩子聊一聊。”他必须找出其中的原因。米国连有了孩子这种事情都敢瞒着家里，这也太离谱了。又或者，这其中有什么隐情呢？


	52. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 52 大卫夫夫

藤原白醒来时惊讶的发现自己竟然被送到了医院。他恢复意识的第一件事，就是立刻伸手摸摸肚子，想要确定里头的宝宝是否安然无恙。那是一种就连他自己都无法解释的直觉。他摸不到宝宝的胎动，不过却有一种很强烈的感觉。藤原白知道，孩子依然平安无事的呆在自己的肚子里。只要确定那一点就行了。

藤原白安心的呼出一口气，这才开始打量四周。单人病房内除了他之外，还有一个躺在沙发那里歇息的陌生男人。

奇怪。那男人是谁啊？

藤原白伸长了脖子，想要窥探那男人的容貌，可惜那男人背对着他，所以他什么也看不到。藤原白猜想，或许是那男人把他送进医院的。还真是个好心人，礼貌上也应当好好谢谢人家的。藤原白刚想要站起身，病房的门却在这时忽然间被推开了。又一个男人走了进来。不过这一次，藤原白并未把那个初次见面的男人归类为陌生人。原因？其实很简单。因为那个人是藤原白从懂事以来就开始崇拜的对象，藤原白对那个人的背景及在艺术界的贡献，可以说是了如指掌。

“大卫·伍德比尔。”藤原白准确无误的念出那男人的名字。藤原白看见心仪的偶像，紧张的手心都快冒汗了。

大卫难掩惊怔之情。他惊讶的看着藤原白，又惊又喜的道：“你认识我？！”

“嗯！”藤原白欣喜若狂地大力点头。“我非常欣赏您的作品，一直密切关注您的动向，可以算是您忠实的追随者。”藤原白所言不虚。藤原白热爱艺术鉴赏，而开启他这方面兴趣的人，正是大卫。几年前于无意间受邀出席了一个艺术展览会，当时第一眼见到了大卫的雕塑作品之后，藤原白便无法自拔的爱上。

“噢，是吗？那真是太好了！”大卫爽朗哈哈大笑，对藤原白的好感又添了几分。大卫有预感，他会很喜欢、很喜欢这个未来儿媳妇的。

“很荣幸能见到您本人，我真的非常幸运呢！”现在的心情实在是太、太、太开心了！人人都说因祸得福，看来都是真的。虽然莫名其妙的发现自己一觉醒来躺在医院里，不过有机会跟偶像见面，这种心情快乐得好像要飞上天一样。

大卫得意洋洋地看着藤原白，还不忘打趣道：“需要我帮你签名吗？”

听到大卫的提议，藤原白更是兴奋不已。“可、可以吗？”这是真的吗？该不会是他在做梦吧？

“当然啊！”大卫信誓旦旦的拍胸脯保证。

能得到偶像的签名，这么难得的机会，藤原白怎么可能会放过。藤原白曾经历经千辛万苦才买到大卫的艺术作品限量版珍藏册。要真能拿到签名，也一定要签在那册子的封面才行。就在藤原白兴高采烈地想要找出那本册子的时候，他才终于回过神来，认清了一个事实。这里是不会有他要找的珍藏册的。他现在没有在家，而是来到了米国的家乡。他现在什么都没有，连自己为什么会在医院的理由都搞不清楚。慢着，重点来了。他… … 为什么会在医院醒来？而大卫又为什么这么凑巧，就这样奇迹般出现在自己面前了呢？

“呃… …”藤原白难以启口。该怎样问才不会太过唐突？

“怎么了吗？”大卫关心的询问。察觉到藤原白的脸色不大对劲，大卫不禁联想到藤原白的身体状况。“你感觉怎么样？还好吗？是不是肚子不舒服啊？”说着、说着，大卫还着急地想要伸手摸摸藤原白的肚子。

藤原白被大卫突如其来的举动搞到惊慌失措，连连后退。藤原白感到受宠若惊的同时，亦觉得十分纳闷。藤原白不免觉得大卫显得过度关心了。瞧大卫那紧张的模样，好像他们两人并不是第一次见面似的。

“慢…等等… 我…”藤原白被逼到无路可退，他一个不小心踉跄地跌坐回床上。

大卫见状，更是被吓得魂都快飞了。  
“小心点！肚子里的孩子没事吧？”

藤原白闻言后完全愣住了。他没听错吧？大卫刚才是说了‘孩子’。原来得知自己在偶像的心目中形象破灭也不过如此。藤原白尴尬地盯着大卫，试图用僵硬的微笑来掩饰自己忐忑的心情。大卫竟然发现他怀孕了？！啊啊啊啊～这样难堪的事实，让他怎么活啊！

“你感觉怎样了？”大卫又一次出声关心。

完了。大卫此时完全把自己当成需要特别照顾的孕夫来看了。  
藤原白的美好幻想瞬间破灭。他曾经多次想像自己跟偶像见面时的情景。不过现实就是现实，梦境里的那一套永远都派不上用场。

大卫的关心对藤原白造成的心理负担可不小。此刻的藤原白试图缓和自己的情绪。他尝试着整理自己的思绪，把昨晚的回忆片段和现在发生的事情连贯起来。片刻后，藤原白绝望的抱头无声呐喊宣告放弃。

完了、完了！他真的完蛋了！  
他竟然完全想不起。难道说，他的人生就要来到末日了吗？  
大卫会怎样看待他呢？藤原白忍不住胡乱猜想。

“你醒来了。”一道温柔好听的男声从不远处传来。

藤原白循声望去，只见那个男人朝自己走来。藤原白从模糊的回忆搜索，他记起来了。那个男人是昨天晚上意外碰上的人。“是你救我的？”藤原白不确定的发问，暂且把大卫的事情搁在一旁。

“你的身体好些了吗？”马克西米利亚微微一笑。

藤原白觉得这个男人的轮廓好像似曾相识，一时之间却想不起在哪儿看过。这个男人的气质谈吐，隐隐约约透露着熟悉的气味。跟米国的味道很像呢！

“跟你介绍一下，这位是我的妻子，马克西米利亚。”大卫礼貌地向藤原白介绍。

“妻子？”藤原白微微一愣。他当然知道他的偶像大卫是少数公开出柜的艺术界大师，也听说过大卫的结婚对象是一个同性的伴侣。不过听到大卫这样直接的介绍，还是让藤原白大吃一惊。

马克西米利亚对大卫的介绍非常不满意。他瞪了大卫一眼，然后朝藤原白露出温柔养眼的笑容，轻声道：“抱歉，请容许我重新自我介绍。其实，我是米国的爸爸。”

米国的爸爸？！  
还真是个劲爆的消息。

“这个、那个… 你们两位…”是夫妻？可是你又是米国的爸爸？！藤原白不敢将心底的疑问说出口。他的头脑完全打结了。他想了好久，可就是无法将他们的身份串联在一块儿。

“别紧张，放轻松点。”马克西米利亚仁慈友善地轻拍藤原白的肩，试图缓和藤原白的情绪。

藤原白从来没见过米国的父亲，就连照片也不曾看过。藤原白开始回忆起那天米国讲解族谱时，也提过他的父亲和国政的父亲是一对。藤原白有心理准备，他将面对的是两个大男人结婚的事实。不过，为什么那其中一人竟然会是他崇拜已久的偶像大卫呢！

他打量了马克西米利亚一眼，弱弱地开口问道：“请问… 你真的是米国的爸爸吗？”

“呵呵～千真万确。”马克西米利亚径自坐到藤原白身边，柔声说：“小白。我能这么唤你吗？”对于这亲昵的称呼，马克西米利亚不知道藤原白能否接受。

藤原白再次用力的猛点头。“伯、伯父，您好。”

“身体觉得怎样？还会感到不舒服吗？”马克西米利亚欲伸手摸向藤原白的肚子。

藤原白浑身一震，僵直地坐在那儿，不敢妄意乱动。  
“我很好。”

“你跟小鳄鱼之间，到底发生什么事了？”大卫插话道：“要是被小鳄鱼欺负了，尽管告诉我们没关系，我们一定为你作主。”

“小鳄鱼？”藤原白错愕地看着大卫，对大卫的态度和说话方式感到极度不可思议。藤原白实在难以消化大卫和马克西米利亚的身份，他也很难将眼前的大卫和心目中崇拜的那个大师想象成同一个人。

“我说的小鳄鱼就是米国啊！”大卫一副理所当然的模样。

噢！原来如此。  
藤原白小声地嘀咕，此时只觉得尴尬不已。

马克西米利亚的稍使掌力，他凝视着藤原白的腹部，静默地感受着藤原白腹内小生命的气息。藤原白怔了一怔，下意识地想要往后退，却被马克西米利亚阻止。

“别动。”轻柔的语气里有着不可忽视的霸气。

藤原白领命，只好僵硬的维持同样的姿势，不敢随便妄动。他不明白马克西米利亚究竟想做什么，不过藤原白能看见，马克西米利亚不经意散发出来的磁场和魂现。

是鳄鱼。跟米国一样的魂现。  
藤原白确定自己没有看错。马克西米利亚给他的感觉，就跟米国的一样。

忽地，马克西米利亚那双琥珀色的鳄鱼眼闪着金光。仿佛是虚幻的错觉，同一时间，藤原白感到一股强大的慑人磁场慢慢地渗透进他的腹部。他只感觉肚子微微一痛，然后他瞧见了自己被马克西米利亚按着的下腹有道奇异的淡淡金光渐渐浮现围绕。

见状，马克西米利亚的嘴角上扬，勾起完美的弧度。  
“是重种。”这也是理所当然的，毕竟米国和小白都是难得一见的重种。继承他们血统的孩子，也一定会有优良的遗传基因才是。

“这是怎么回事啊？”藤原白被眼前的景象吓着。

“别太心急，你这样会吓到小白的。”大卫轻轻地拉回爱妻放在藤原白腹部的手。片刻后，奇迹般的金光又渐渐的消失不见。

马克西米利亚这才回过神来，为自己刚才的失态道歉。  
“抱歉，是我太心急了。请原谅我冒失的行为，毕竟你肚里的孩子可是我的亲孙子啊！”

藤原白摸不着头脑的问。“请问… 是不是孩子有什么事？”

“当然不是。”马克西米利亚温柔的笑意填满了藤原白的心房。“你肚子里的宝宝，跟米国一样是只鳄鱼噢！”

“嗄？！”这下换藤原白惊呆了。刚才那到底是什么能力啊？竟然超音波还有效？  
“那… 宝宝是男孩吗？”藤原白好奇的问。

听到藤原白的问题，马克西米利亚和大卫都禁不住放声大笑。

“你还真是一个宝。”大卫伸手轻拍藤原白的肩头。“我们家米国能娶到你这样的媳妇，还真是他的福气啊！”大卫欣赏藤原白坦率真诚的个性。

藤原白大窘。“我是不是说错话了？”

马克西米利亚摇摇头，道：“简单来说，刚才我不过是用自身的能力来和你肚里的宝宝进行交流。我能感应到这宝宝的魂现。至于宝宝的性别嘛，我看你得等多几个月后再问问医生了。”

“哦。”藤原白乖巧的点点头，脸上浮现慈爱的表情。他摸着自己的肚子，有样学样的想要跟孩子进行‘交流’，却发现自己根本还没有学会控制魂现的诀窍。

大卫宽慰道：“听米国说，你还是个斑类新手。不要着急，以后的机会多的是。”

“是。”藤原白抬头，无意间对上大卫的笑脸。藤原白不禁又露出尴尬的表情，他一时之间终究没法把偶像大卫跟眼前的大卫当成同一个人。藤原白忽然好后悔事先没向米国问清楚他的家人，结果搞到现在这样狼狈尴尬，实在是太丢人了。

话锋一转，马克西米利亚毫无预警的问道。  
“昨晚，你为什么会一个人在街上游荡？米国为什么没有陪着你？”

一想到昨晚发生的事情，藤原白的心无法克制的抽痛起来。他别过脸，不敢直视面前的两个长辈。大卫和马克西米利亚见状，都不约而同地交换了一记眼神。看藤原白一脸受伤的模样，这件事绝对有什么隐情。

“是不是米国欺负你了？”马克西米利亚试探性的发问。

藤原白紧咬着唇瓣，忍不住红了眼眶。

“没关系，就老实告诉我们吧！”大卫难得严肃的说：“要是真被米国欺负了，你就直说。我们两老一定会为你作主。”

藤原白依旧紧闭着嘴巴，倔强的一个字也不说。

“小白，别怕。”马克西米利亚温柔的握着藤原白的手，用轻柔的语气问：“是不是孩子的事情…”

闻言，藤原白总算有所反应了。只见藤原白紧张兮兮的，说：“米国他根本不知道我怀孕的事。我求你们不要告诉任何人，好不好？”

“什么？！这… ”马克西米利亚和大卫面面相觑，顿时也不知道要如何回应。

过了片刻后，大卫率先开口追问。  
“这到底怎么回事？米国他怎么可能会不知道孩子的事情？”

“这说起来有点复杂。”藤原白委屈地低下头去，声音细如蚊，几乎难以听见。

沉默了好半晌之后，马克西米利亚轻轻叹了一口气。  
“相信我们吗？”

藤原白抬眸，瞧见马克西米利亚慈祥温柔的眼睛。藤原白可以感受到马克西米利亚予人的温暖，藤原白不假思索的点头。

“我相信。”藤原白的笑容里写着期盼。

“那就实话告诉我们，让我们帮你。”

藤原白擒住眼泪，缓缓将王将和大将的事情，还有米国讨厌孩子的事情全部据实告知。

马克西米利亚张开双臂，将藤原白抱紧。  
“傻孩子，你并不是孤单一人哪！”

大卫这下总算了解了。“真是的，这种事情没有必要隐瞒的嘛… ”

“对不起，我知错了。”藤原白歉疚地低下头。

马克西米利亚轻笑道：“别自责了，这也不能完全怪你。米国那孩子的个性你我心知肚明，他就是爱钻牛角尖，所以才会让事情演变成这样。”

“既然事情到了这种地步，总得尽快解决才行。你的身子也好些了，不如待会儿办出院，我们一起回家。”大卫建议道。

回家？藤原白犹豫不决。他想起了卷尾的那番话，心情顿时跌落谷底。  
“恐怕不行。”

“为什么？”大卫问。

“我… ”藤原白有口难言。他犹豫了片刻，心想在长辈们说这些话未免也太失礼了。在斑类这无奇不有的世界，有未婚妻什么的也一定很正常吧！面前的这两位长辈也一定知晓那件事。米国也曾经告诉过他，斑类的感情世界是很乱的。就好像此时，他面前不就有两个活生生的例子了吗？马克西米利亚和大卫，他们两人不也是各自有对象有孩子，然后又在一起结婚生子。

“怎么了？难道还有什么隐情没告诉我们吗？”马克西米利亚关心的问。

“我不能随你们回去。”藤原白摇了摇头，道：“我想我是时候回去了。”回到属于他的地方。

马克西米利亚原本还要多说些什么，怎料却被大卫阻挡。  
“就随他吧！”

解铃还须系铃人。如果问题真出在米国身上，那他们就得先将米国搞定才好办事。至少大卫是这么认为的。反正大卫心想，藤原白都已经有了斑目家的子嗣。就算他跑到天涯海角，最后也一定会被米国找到，延续他们俩的情缘的。


	53. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 53 暴风前夕

藤原白从来没有想过事情竟然会演变到这种地步。至少他一直是这么认为的。只要跟米国回去，见了他的家人，相处过后感情也更融洽，再找个机会跟米国说孩子的事情。然后… 他就能得偿所愿跟米国在一起。

可是…

“现实和梦想果然是有差别。”藤原白闷闷不乐的坐在床上，仰头看着窗外的天空发呆。

“别傻了。反正天下的男人又不止他一个。”王将一语双关的说。他硬是挤到藤原白的身边，然后把头轻靠在藤原白的肩上。王将喜欢这样子呆在藤原白身边，想象藤原白是属于他的。

“他怎么会有未婚妻呢？”藤原白苦着一张脸。  
他想要的只是一个能陪他终老的伴侣，真的有那么困难吗？

王将反问道：“为什么会没有？那是很常见的事。尤其是像斑目米国那种家世背景的人，就更注重正统血缘和门当户对的婚姻了。”

“充满政治的企业婚姻啊… 那样真的就会幸福吗？”如果米国可以幸福的话，他无所谓。他不会介意的。

“你还管他会不会幸福？！小白啊！你干嘛一直为他着想？他根本没有为你想过。”王将最受不了小白的这种性格了。

“也许像你说的… 那是很平常的啊…”平常到米国都不把那当一回事。甚至连自己已经有未婚妻这种事，提都没有提过一个字。

王将一时语塞。

“王将，那你也有未婚妻吗？”过了好久，藤原白忽然这么问道。

“我？这怎么可能？”王将差点被自己的口水呛到。

“为什么不可能？你不是说那是很常见的吗？”藤原白总觉得是自己见识太浅，接受能力太弱的关系，才会让自己一而再、再而三的受伤。如果他可以再坚强一点的话，如果他可以狠心一点的话，如果他可以潇洒一点的话… 也许生活也就不会那么痛苦了。

“小白，我跟斑目米国不一样。我这一生，只会等你。”王将认真地神情丝毫不像是在开玩笑。

藤原白忍不住笑出声来。“呵呵… …”

“小白？你笑什么？”王将担心的问。

藤原白摇头不语，只是用唇语无声道。  
‘谢谢’

没什么委不委屈的。反正米国根本就不知道孩子的事，既然如此，就一直保密下去吧！  
藤原白伸手轻抚腹部，目光依旧温柔深情。

“听说会是只小鳄鱼呢！”藤原白的语气里显露兴奋之情。

王将却在这时将厚实的大掌覆在藤原白的手背之上。  
“不舍得的话，就把孩子生下来吧。”平淡的语气。

藤原白错愕地抬头，恰巧对上王将的那坚定不移的目光。

“我是认真的。”王将说。

藤原白会意地点点头。心里除了感激，还有愧疚。  
“没关系。”

藤原白轻轻地抽回手，不着痕迹地推开王将。  
他想，他或许可以承担。至少这后果，他愿意承担。

大概再过多几个月就毕业了。  
到时，再作打算吧！

王将无奈地叹了口气。  
“唉… 看来我又一次表白失败了。”  
斑目米国大概真是他的天敌吧！就连在这种情况下，王将却还是败给了他。

藤原白报以微笑。  
心想：有你作为最好的朋友呆在我身边，那就足够了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国瞎找了两天后，得到的却是令人绝望的简讯一封。

‘米国，我想我们并不适合在一起。分手吧！学校见。’

小白他到底跑去哪儿了呢？  
人找不到就算了，可是他却连电话也不接。

米国窝在房间内，郁闷地拿起酒瓶就猛灌。  
受酒精影响，憔悴的脸上泛着红晕，迷蒙的眼神没有焦距。

他真的不明白，也不了解。为什么小白要不告而别呢？  
到底是有什么难言之隐… ？

一阵敲门声响起不久后，国政和纪夫慢慢地走了进来。  
米国瞄了国政他们一眼，道：“出去。不要烦我！”  
然后，仰头将酒瓶里的酒喝个精光。

国政看着散落在地上的空酒瓶，少说也有十几瓶了。他露出不悦的表情，对着米国说：“笨蛋！你这种喝酒法是打算要自|杀啊？如果真想那样的话，去淋雨开个冷气什么的不是还更快吗？”

“国政！”纪夫难以置信地瞪着国政，心想这男人除了口才差外，就连人品也烂到一个极点了。

米国没有说话，只是把空酒瓶随手一扔。然后又重新拿起一个未开封的酒瓶，准备继续下一轮的酗|酒。

国政哪还看得下去，直接大步地走向米国。国政一把抢过米国手中的酒瓶。

“滚！”米国愤恨地瞪着国政，不耐烦地想要抢回酒瓶，无奈国政闪躲的动作比他更快。

哼！以为这样我就没办法继续喝了吗？  
米国冷哼一声，又重新找出新的酒瓶，打算继续畅饮一番。

国政眼明手快地再次抢走酒瓶，道：“你真以为你这样子，小白他就会回到你身边吗？”

一句话正中红心。被人刺痛伤处的米国狼狈地低头不语。

“米国学长…”纪夫走近几步，接着蹲在米国的身边。开口安慰道：“你别伤心了。不然我们一起回去找小白学长吧！”

回去找小白？  
米国看着纪夫不语。纪夫的眼睛里充满着期盼和希望，那种眼神确实能给人带来勇气。

“我刚和老爸通过电话了。”国政忽然道：“老爸他们正在筹备最后一场巡展，大概再过三、四天就会回来了。他们听老板娘说了有关你和小白的事情，表现得特别关心呢！还让你赶紧把小白给找回来，绝不能把小白这个儿媳妇搞丢了。”

“儿媳妇？八字都没一撇呢。他们两个老顽童也太乐观了。”米国没好气地冷哼。

“没试过又怎么知道不行呢？”国政道。

“真的可以吗？”米国不确定地问，对这个提议感到莫名的恐惧和怀疑。

国政忍不住骂了一声。“笨蛋。”

米国深吸了一口气，总算找回一些元气。  
把小白变成自己的妻子，以后就犯不着再担心会出什么乱子了吧？  
这个提议感觉很不错呢！不过，结婚嘛… ...

对米国来说，婚姻是一辈子的事。  
小白确实是个不错的对象。不过结婚这种事，米国倒是从来没有想过。

“人家才刚刚跟我提分手，我现在却想要把他追回来当老婆。这… 有可能吗？”米国感到迷惘。

“小白他那么爱你，没理由忽然间说走就走的。你们之间真的没发生任何事吗？”国政刻意加重‘任何’这两字的语气。

米国坚决地否认。“没有。”  
不过内心却不是很确定这答案。那天，小白推开了他。  
这根扎在米国心里刺，估计这世上除了小白之外，就再也没有第二个人有本事拔除了。

米国迷迷糊糊地想着，觉得身子越来越沉，思考速度慢了下来。酒精开始发挥作用了。

“喂，你怎么了？”国政察觉到米国的异样。

“我好累…”米国才刚说完话，就斜斜地倒在纪夫的肩上。

“啊！米国学长… 好重噢… … 国政救命！”纪夫无辜地成了受害者。

国政无奈地叹了口气，认命地扶起昏睡中的米国。然后轻声对着纪夫说道：“呆猫儿，还好吧？”

纪夫狠狠地瞪了国政一眼，无声抗议国政的慢动作。

将米国这个重物搬回床上后，国政转过头看着纪夫。“还有力气瞪人，那就是没事了。走了，我们回房吧！”

纪夫没有说话，只是死命地瞪着那个混蛋国政。  
如果眼神可以杀死人的话，国政估计已经被纪夫杀死好几遍了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

听到米国和国政两兄弟，还有纪夫那只先祖回神要提早结束假期回去的时候，绝大多数人都是持赞成票。只有舍不得国政离开的爱美，还有诡计多端的卷尾是少数的例外。最后卷尾用了一个很好的理由将国政和纪夫成功留了下来。

“纪夫的魂现控制能力还没有达到作为斑类的基本水准。”这的确是让人感到担忧的事实之一。期限就快要到了，要是到时也未能过关的话，麻烦就大了。

所以，国政和纪夫只能继续呆在老家。  
只有米国一个人回去将藤原白那个落跑的未来媳妇儿给找回来。

而这也正好是卷尾的计划之一。

卷尾坐在书房内，翻阅着手中的一本册子，脸上露出惯有的狡黠微笑。

“爸爸，你在看什么啊？”爱美稚嫩的嗓音在房内响起。

“来，给你看。”卷尾很大方地跟爱美分享手中的册子。

“哇～真漂亮！”年纪尚小的爱美也忍不住发出惊叹声。

那本册子里尽是各国各地名媛淑女的背景资料，齐全的资料收集令人乍舌。从身世背景、学历、兴趣、能力等等的分析情报，还有美照… …可谓是名副其实的‘媳妇甄选’名单。

“爸爸… 你该不会是想要设计政哥吧？”爱美觉得自己的猜测有很大可能性是对的。现在米国哥哥不在，卷尾理所当然的将火力集中对付国政。

“小孩子不懂事就别乱说话！”卷尾板起面孔，抬起美眸瞪着爱美，忍不住斥责一番。

“我哪有… ”爱美委屈地低下头。

卷尾又忽然扬起迷人的笑意，温柔地对爱美进行爱的教育。  
“爱美啊，我不是故意要骂你。不过，你怎么可以把我的苦心说成是设计呢？我可是为了你政哥好。”

爱美抿唇不语，似乎不是很认同卷尾的话。

卷尾倒也不着急。只是从容淡定地说：“斑目家族是何等尊贵的名门望族。身为未来继承人的国政，自然得选择与他门当户对的终生伴侣。如果选了纪夫那只挂着先祖回神牌子，却有名无实的妻子，国政以后一定会受苦的。”

卷尾苦口婆心的劝解着爱美，不停地将她洗脑。  
过了好久好久… …

最后，爱美也终于好傻好天真地问了一句。“是真的吗？”

卷尾脸上的笑容更灿烂了。  
“呵呵呵～当然是真的。”


	54. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 54 玩完了

藤原家的大门口就近在眼前，米国却连踏出一步按门铃的勇气都没有。

米国不知道自己什么时候竟变得这么窝囊了。  
向来天不怕，地不怕的他。  
好吧！他承认他害怕下雨。

但除了下雨天，他发誓这辈子他真的就只对藤原白一个人这样的牵挂…这样的放不下。  
米国想要问清楚，至少也必须得到一个答案。哪里有人好端端地就玩失踪？就在全部人都找到焦头烂额的时候，还雪上加霜地发简讯来说分手？这真的太说不过去了。

到底是为什么要从我身边逃开呢？前阵子明明就还好好的。  
米国实在想不透，所以他来了。决定把这个逃家的狼人带回去，回到自己的身边。

一阵细微的声响由远而近。从屋子里面传来的，还有小声的谈话声。米国心下一惊，立刻闪身躲到围墙后。对呀，是躲。虽然就连他自己也不明白，他干嘛需要躲躲藏藏的，就跟做贼没两样。

门开了，里面走出两个人。

“放心吧！我真的没事了。”藤原白轻轻地将王将推出门外，脸上挂着浅浅的笑容。

“你啊… 不要老是勉强自己。好好休息，明天早上我再来找你。”

米国在一处远远看着，心中不是滋味。  
是那条白目的蛇。跟小白亲呢的互动看起来还是那样的… … 碍眼。

“要记住，你现在已经不是一个人了。不管做什么事，都要为肚子里的宝宝着想，不要凡事都硬撑。”王将继续有完没完的交待着。老实说，他真的不放心。如果不是小白坚持，他早就打算直接搬来这里住，24小时贴身监督照顾小白好了。

孩子？米国惊讶得目瞪口呆。

他没听错吧？王将刚刚说了孩子！  
谁怀孕了？难道是小白吗？这是什么时候的事情？  
小白怎么会怀孕的？那孩子又是谁的？

藤原白不禁失笑摇头。“你真的好啰嗦。”

“我这也是为你好！”王将不服气的反驳。

藤原白叹了口气，道：“谢谢你。”

王将难为情地别过头，用酸溜溜地口吻说道：“我想要的又不是你的谢谢。”

藤原白微微一愣，尔后温柔的笑了。  
“回去吧！”

王将还能说什么？遇上天敌小白，说什么都是多余的。  
“明天早上见。”

藤原白点了点头。“明天见。”

就在王将要转身离去之际，一道熟悉的人影出现了。  
藤原白和王将同时一怔。

“米国… …”藤原白觉得自己的呼吸都变得不平稳。

“你来干什么？”王将语气不善的开口。

米国只是面无表情地站着，然后锐利的视线直直盯着藤原白不放。藤原白不知道是怎么的，忽然感到心虚。他下意识地别过头，避开米国那炙热的眼神。米国向前走了几步，用质问的语气道：“为什么不告而别？”

藤原白原想回答，却发现他连一个音阶都发不出声。  
他该说什么好呢？

藤原白偷偷地瞄了米国几眼。米国他变瘦了，样子也憔悴了不少。  
是为了找他吗？是因为挂念他吗？藤原白知道这几天米国一直在找自己，但也因为这样，藤原白用一切可行的办法在躲着米国。不过看现在的情况，是不可能再躲下去了。  
米国他竟然为了他回来了。只为了要将他带回去吗？还是只是想问清楚他离开的理由… …？

“为什么不告而别。”米国又问了一次。  
不过这次的语调不像问句，倒像只是在陈述某些事情。

藤原白静静地站着不动，想不出一个好理由来回答米国。  
终于，他开了口。“我们… 不是已经分手了吗？那这问题… …也就没有追问的必要了。”

“我是绝对不会承认的。”米国语气忽然显得激动。然后他看到藤原白那受惊的神情，心中一痛，语气也软化了不少。“那封简讯，我删了。”

“你不可以这样霸道。我也是绝不会妥协的，你走吧！”藤原白摆出一副要送客的样子。

“小白都让你走了。你快走吧！分手就分手，干嘛还要这样纠缠不清的？你到底是想怎样？”王将忍不住开口骂道。他恨死了米国这种无赖行为。

如果小白可以找到一个好对象，王将真的可以真心送上祝福的。只要小白能够幸福开心，他就无所谓。可是，如果对象是米国的话，那一切免谈！因为王将知道，以米国这种强势的个性， 逆来顺受的小白就只有被吃定的份。那样也真的太可怜了。

“你闭嘴！我不是再问你！”米国狠狠地瞪了王将一眼，那犀利的眼神充满杀气。

王将和藤原白一愣。

“你不要怪王将，这不关王将的事。”藤原白忧心忡忡地将王将挡在身后。

看到藤原白那种保护者的姿态，米国忽然觉得自己好可悲。  
到底是为什么？米国也说不上来。  
“你怀孕了？是因为这个原因吗？所以要跟我分手。”

藤原白和王将瞪大双眸，难以置信的表情像是在无声承认米国的问题。米国的心不断往下沉，他淡觑了王将一眼。像是忽然间想通什么似的。

“你是怎么知道的？”藤原白的声音都在颤抖。

听到藤原白的问题，米国只觉得自己很可笑。  
他脱口而出道：“孩子… 是他的吗？”  
所以你才想着要逃离我的身边。就是因为这个原因吗？

什么？！  
藤原白和王将被米国的话吓到不知该如何回应。

藤原白用一种难以置信的目光打量着米国。  
他无法相信这种话竟然会出自米国之口。

“你到底把我当成什么了… …？”  
藤原白好想知道，自己在米国心中，是否真的一点存在感都没有。

是错觉吗？米国察觉到藤原白的眼底闪过一丝不被信任的受伤目光。  
不，孩子不可能是我的。  
米国的理智告诉他，不要被藤原白的外表给骗了。可是看到藤原白受伤的表情，米国忽然发现自己并没有想象中的那么生气。就算藤原白真的怀上了王将那条臭蛇的孩子… … 那又如何呢？

他还是会喜欢小白的。  
他还是会爱着小白的。  
他还是会… … 不顾一切的 … … 爱他。

“我… …”米国不明白为什么自己竟会变成那个无话可说的人。  
明明他才是受害者，不是吗？

“你走吧！”藤原白哭了。

藤原白那夺眶而出的泪水，就像利刃般一刀一划的刺进米国的胸口。窒息般的痛楚蔓延开来，米国睁大双眼看着自己惹下的祸端。

对不起…   
米国在心底无声道歉。为什么道歉的人该是他？米国不知道。他只是觉得好愧疚。当他看到藤原白那布满泪痕的脸，那种痛仿佛能穿透米国的灵魂深处。

王将见藤原白根本没打算再搭理米国，他愤而走上前揪住米国的衣领。“你这混蛋！”王将握紧拳头，狠狠地就往米国的脸上招呼。

呆愣原地的米国毫无预警地被打，没有反抗的他跌坐在地上。但他的视线，却依旧锁定在藤原白身上。藤原白还在哭泣。

别哭了。我错了。  
米国想道歉，却连一个字都说不出来。

王将顺着米国的眼神望去，看到那哭得伤心欲绝的小白，心情更是恶劣到极点。  
“你不配！你不配！”王将的怒吼，伴随着越来越猛烈的拳头朝米国身上打去。

米国没有还手，只是默默地看着藤原白。  
就连一次痛呼声都没有。

王将像着了魔似的，打到眼红的他下手一次比一次重。  
最后，还是小白开的口。

“王将，住手！不要打了！我求你，不要再打了！”藤原白冲上前拦住王将。

王将原本还想动手，却碍于藤原白而选择收手。米国动作缓慢地用手肘支撑自己坐起身。他捂住胸口，感到不舒服的轻咳了几声。接着抬起手，很随意地用手背将嘴角的血迹擦掉。待喘了几口粗气，米国抬头，将视线重新定格在藤原白身上。

米国心里有些期盼藤原白会说些什么维护他或挽留的话。岂料，一句都没有。只见心情稍微平复的藤原白淡淡地望了坐在地上的米国一眼，然后什么话也没有留给米国。

“王将，可以请你今天在这里陪我吗？”藤原白轻声问。

“嗄？当、当然可以。”王将受宠若惊地看着藤原白，毫无犹豫地直接答应了藤原白的邀请。

就在藤原白转身进屋之际，米国终于按耐不住了。

“小白！”米国大喊了一声，那神情显得茫然无助。

藤原白没有说话，只是用笑容回应米国。米国一点也开心不起来。因为藤原白那浅浅的笑容，像是在告诉米国，他们之间真的玩完了。

“我到底又做了什么蠢事啊…？”  
这一次，是真的玩完了。


	55. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 55 再见

米国就这样孤零零的一个人站在外头直到隔天早上。晨雾中夹带着冰冷的湿气，穿着薄衫的米国凭着意志力忍住刺骨寒冷，只为等待见藤原白一面。

门，终于再次开启了。  
但从里面走出来的却不是藤原白。

“咦？这不是米国吗？你怎么站在这里？是来找小白的吗？快进屋子里吧！”藤原白的猿人养母一脸和蔼。看她的样子似乎并不晓得他和小白之间发生的事。

米国摇摇头，环手抱住自己因为太冷而变得僵硬的身体。  
“没关系… … 我在这儿等… … 就可以了。”

听到米国虚弱发颤的声音，伯母禁不住担忧的问：“你怎么了？哪儿不舒服吗？”

“我没事。”米国又摇了摇头，道：“能请您… … 帮帮忙吗？我想… … 跟小白见一面。”

伯母沉默了半晌，终于察觉到了不对劲的地方。  
她试探性地问道：“你们吵架了？”

米国无力地点头。

“唉呀… 我就说嘛！明明说要去你的老家度假的。可是几天前他自己一个人跑回来，看起来心事重重的。问他发生了什么事，他也不说。”伯母一连叹了好几口气，然后欣慰地道：“幸好有王将那孩子陪着他，不然我也不知道要怎么办了。”

米国微微一怔。  
是啊… … 有王将陪着，理所当然的会比较放心吧！

米国抬眼望了二楼的某个紧闭的窗户一眼。他静静地看着，心却不由自主地抽痛。他想起了昨天小白留给他的那记眼神和笑容，绝望而悲凉。这些都是他自找的。

“米国？”察觉到米国异样的伯母，忍不住关心的追问。“你还好吗？”

米国没有说话，只是朝伯母微微点头示意。

“米国，等一等。你刚才不是说要见小白吗？”

米国依旧紧闭着嘴巴，然后拖着沉重的脚步慢慢地走远。

看着米国孤单的落寞背影，伯母无奈地叹了口气。  
“现在年轻人到底在想些什么啊？”

—————————————————————————————————————————

就这样，米国又一个人孤孤单单的回到老家的大宅里。这是第一次，米国觉得拥有假期也是痛苦的。这次的假期太过漫长了。米国恨不得可以马上开学，让他可以跟藤原白见上一面。

“喂！你在干嘛？”是国政的声音。

米国睁开眼，从被窝里钻出一个头来看向那个不请自来的人。

“米国学长，你的身体好点了吗？”纪夫那只小猫还是很粘国政，似乎不管国政走到哪儿，纪夫都会跟到哪儿。

“老爸他们刚又来电话了。他们说因为临时有要事耽搁，所以没有办法如期回来。”国政径自走到床的一角坐下，然后接着说道：“他们有问起小白的事… …”

“哦。”米国懒懒地应了一声，并不是很想搭理国政。

“你跟小白到底是怎样了啊？”国政又问。

“我累了，想睡觉。”说完话后，米国直接躲进被窝里。标准的逃避问题。

“喂… …”国政有气无力地喊了一声。

纪夫无奈地叹了口气。“唉… … 米国学长，你不要这样子。大家都很担心你呢！”

“究竟发生什么事了？”国政按捺住脾气，再次追问。

大约两小时前，感冒加脸上挂彩的米国拖着疲惫的身躯一个人回到这里。大伙儿都被他那副濒临死亡的模样给吓坏了。考虑了良久之后，老板娘指示国政和纪夫充当先锋去了解事情的来龙去脉。不过，这效果似乎并没有想象中好。

“不要再提小白，我和他结束了。”被窝里边传来米国的声音。

结束？该不会是指… …  
“你们分手了？”国政难掩心中的惊讶。

纪夫那小家伙就更不用说了，拼命地抢拉被单，打算把米国从被窝里挖出来。  
“米国学长、米国学长！你和小白学长为什么会分手啊？到底发生什么事了？”

“你们两个到底烦不烦啊！”米国忍不住大吼着从被窝里跳出来。

那慑人的气势直接让国政和纪夫当场石化。  
寂静的沉默吞噬着他们每一个人。

过了良久之后，米国终于打破沉默。  
“小白怀孕了。”

“什么？！这… 真的吗？”国政实在难以相信这个事实。

“哇！恭喜你了，米国学长。”纪夫又惊又喜。但其实惊吓度盖过一切。

“你是什么时候偷偷用怀虫的啊？我怎么不知道？”国政微微皱眉沉思，却想不到任何有关联的线索。

“我没用怀虫。”米国的神情黯然。“孩子大概也不是我的。”

纪夫完全怔在原地。国政将纪夫拉到一旁，用眼神示意纪夫不要作声。纪夫再迟钝也知道这不是他该插嘴的话题。只是他不明白，为什么事情会变成这么复杂。

“你胡说什么？这怎么可能？小白他一直都跟你在一起。”国政说。

“王将。”米国念出另外一个人名，提醒着国政别忽略掉这个人物。“怀虫一定是他用的。”

国政却还是坚持己见。“我不相信，小白他不是那种人。就算怀虫真的是王将用的，但小白肚子里的孩子说不定是你的！”这个可能性可是非常大的。

“我已经很久都没有碰他了。”米国酸溜溜的说。

“呿！那又怎样？时间上也有吻合的可能性吧！”国政不以为然地耸耸肩，道：“也有其他办法证明的。你看过他肚子里孩子的魂现了吗？”

米国撇撇嘴。“遇上那种情况，我哪还会记得去那样做啊！”  
当时看到王将和藤原白在一起，再加上一心想要问清楚藤原白说分手的原因。试问世上还有几个人有本事冷静地想到用看宝宝魂现的方法去认亲？

“哪种情况？”国政敏锐地嗅到诡异的气息。“你该不会又蠢到跟小白吵架了吧？”

“差不多啦… …”虽然没有直接吵架，不过那气氛确实有点糟。

国政叹了口气，也懒得再说米国了。  
用不着再追问，国政也不难猜出情况有多糟糕。

“你好好休息吧！我们先出去了。”语毕，国政也一并把纪夫给拉出去了。

米国躺回床上，周遭的安静让他的心情更加失落。  
他从床边的小桌子那里拿起手机，下意识地在通讯录里找寻藤原白的名字。

不知道那只狼人现在怎样了…？  
也许，他应该厚脸皮地打过去。至少也该道个歉什么的… …

嘟——嘟——

电话那头儿的藤原白才刚和王将在外用完餐回到家，就听到手机发出阵阵清脆悦耳的铃声。他微微一愣。这是他预先设定好的铃声，专属于米国的特别铃声。手机屏幕上显示着令人心痛的名字。

藤原白下意识地看了王将一眼，王将识趣的别过脸，默默地走到别处。藤原白犹豫了一会儿后，终于按下接听。这举动反而吓到了另一头的米国，米国真的没料到藤原白还会愿意接听他的电话。

“小白… …”米国欣喜地唤了一声熟悉的称呼。

得到的却是藤原白的冷言冷语。  
“请你以后不要再打来了，我不想王将误会。谢谢，再见。”

“我… …”原本还想要说些什么，只可惜藤原白根本不给他任何机会。

嘟——嘟嘟——

米国动作缓慢地按下结束通话键，神情落寞而感伤。  
这大概就是所谓的报应，藤原白一定是在惩罚他。

另一头的藤原白刚挂了电话，脸上却没有任何喜悦之情。他紧紧地握着手机，双手微微发颤。他明明就想要跟米国和好，他明明就想要跟米国在一起。可是，一想到米国那狠心伤人的话语，还有米国有未婚妻的事实… …他真的无法再继续承受。而他也终于想到了一个可以阻止米国再继续与他纠缠的理由。

“对不起… 我用了你的名字。我不该拿你做挡箭牌的。对不起… …”藤原白懊恼地道歉。

王将却无所谓的笑笑。“没关系，至少你还会在有难时记得我。”

藤原白听到王将的回答，尴尬得不知如何是好。

“我不介意做你的挡箭牌的。如果真可以帮你挡掉麻烦，我愿意。”王将温柔地说。

“你永远都是我最好的朋友。”藤原白笑着说。“你的地位是没人能够取代的。”

“那当然。”王将也回以微笑，已经慢慢接受自己永远都无法成为藤原白另一半的事实。

就在这时，藤原白的手机又响起了信息提示声。

‘对不起。’

是米国发来的。王将用不着问也可以从藤原白的面部表情看出来。  
藤原白不争气的泪水又在眼眶里打转。王将叹了口气，不忍心的他慢慢地走过去，伸出长臂将藤原白圈在怀里。

“想哭就哭吧！有我在。”王将还是一贯的调调。  
好像无论发生天大的事情，都有他在为藤原白顶着。

—————————————————————————————————————————

夜晚的星空真的很美丽。  
米国发现自己越来越喜欢来庭院，躺在草地上观星赏月了。

“米国学长，原来你在这里啊？”纪夫小跑步地向米国跑来。“大家很担心，都在到处找你呢！”

米国忍不住失笑。“怎么？担心我做傻事啊？”

纪夫一时无语，只能发出尴尬的笑声。

米国轻声道：“放心好了，我没那么软弱。不就是失恋嘛… …”

纪夫不敢随意接话，因为他看见了米国眼睛里的哀愁之情。

“纪夫，你跟国政的感情看起来越来越好了。”米国忽然说道。

“嗯… 才不是呢！我每天都跟他吵架。他的石头脑袋根本就说不通！成天只会叫我练习魂现和传宗接代什么的，根本就像是个糟老头一样！”纪夫忍不住开始埋怨，但是他的眼底却不经意流露出幸福的表情。嘴里骂着，心里却甜滋滋的笑着。

米国见状笑了。  
“国政真是幸福啊！”

“嗄？”纪夫愣愣地看着米国。

“纪夫啊… …”

“是！”纪夫乖巧地应答。

米国坐起身来，柔声道：“我们家国政他虽然脑筋笨了点、口才差了点、人品烂了点、脾气坏了点… … 剩余的其它应该都不错的。”

“呵呵～米国学长，你还真的很了解国政呢！不过，还会有剩余的吗… …？”纪夫一脸怀疑的提问。

米国扬起迷人的笑意。“国政长得不错嘛！要身家有身家，有学识有学识，基本上择偶的高富帅的三大条件他都拥有了。更重要的是… …”米国忽然拉长尾音，勾起邪恶的笑。“他在那一方面可是很强的呢！”

那一方面……？  
纪夫脑袋当机了半秒，然后整个脸红得跟苹果似的。

“米国学长，你胡说什么啦！”真不愧是米国学长，竟然能大剌剌的说那种事情。

米国呵呵一笑，心想有纪夫在日子真是不会无聊。可是笑意骤逝，米国又哀叹了一口气。

“米国学长，怎么啦？”纪夫蹲在米国的身边问。

米国只是摇摇头，道：“国政被我老妈洗脑，导致观念有些偏离。不过我想如果是你的话，一定有办法帮国政纠正回来的。”

“嗯… …我也大概听说了。”呆在这个家的时间越长，纪夫略有所闻有关斑目家族的历史和家事。“为什么一定要成为继承者呢… ？如果国政不当什么继承者的，那该有多好。”

米国微微一怔。  
对啊，为什么一定要成为继承者呢？

纪夫后知后觉自己的话太多了。  
“抱歉。米国学长，我… …”

“没关系。”米国试探性地问。“纪夫，就算国政背叛你或发生了令你难受的事情，你会永远都对国政不离不弃的呆在他的身边吗？”

“嗯… 这个问题，我真的没想过耶… …”纪夫老实说。“不过，如果国政做了一些我不喜欢的事情，我一定会生气也会伤心的。”

“那之后呢？会逃离他吗？”

“不会。”纪夫斩钉截铁的回答。

米国困惑的表情一览无遗。

“因为只要我还爱着他的一天，我愿意为他做任何事。我会想办法，用我自己的能力去改变他！”纪夫自信的笑容里闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

米国先是一愣，随即放心的呼出一口气，全身紧绷的神经好像都放松了。  
“纪夫，谢谢你。”米国扬起感激地笑意。“答应我，好好地呆在国政身边吧！先祖回神的力量是无穷的。我相信你，一定可以办到的。”

“真的吗？可是你和国政明明都说我的资质差… …”

“哈哈～”米国禁不住哈哈大笑。“你真的是一块宝啊！”

“笑什么啦？”纪夫难为情的鼓气脸颊。

“你们在谈些什么啊？”国政从院子的另一方走来。

“国政！”纪夫跳了起来，立刻奔向国政。在接近目标时，纪夫二话不说的跳上国政的背。国政也很习惯这种互动，只是保持着平稳的步伐，慢慢地走向米国。

“晚上天气冷，别呆太久了。”国政忍不住叨念。

“知道了，老头儿。”米国抓了抓头发，觉得这个弟弟真的是有够烦人的了。


	56. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 56 继承者

基于米国的身体和心情状况，老板娘今天特赦米国不用去店里帮忙，反而把纪夫找去和国政搭档招呼客人。米国无事一身轻，未免太得空会一直想到藤原白的事情，米国索性在宅院里随处乱晃，打算借此填补自己过于空洞的时间。

当米国走近书房时，意外地听到里边传来谈话声。  
是母亲卷尾和弟弟爱美的声音。好奇心强的米国忍不住躲在门外偷听。

这样做好像不太对吧？  
不过… 难保那个诡计多端的母亲又在想计划恶整人了。  
只听一点点的话，应该也没关系的。

嗯，应该没有关系的。  
米国将耳朵竖起，并住气息全神贯注地听着房里的动静。

“爸爸，这样做真的好吗？”爱美担心地问。

“当然好啊！放心吧！不会有问题的。你只要帮我把国政骗到那里就可以了。”是卷尾的声音。

米国忍不住紧皱眉头，心想那女人一定又要惹麻烦了。

“可是… … 之后政哥会怎样啊？”

“呵呵～他会很开心的。那些女人们可都是名门闺秀。她们的照片你不也有看过吗？”

“你真的不会伤害政哥吗？”

“当然不会！”

听到这里米国哪里还沉得住气，他猛地拉开书房的门。  
里头的人都被米国此举吓了一大跳。

“米国，你这是在干什么！”卷尾忍不住提高嗓音。

米国尽可能的压抑怒气，瞪着卷尾半晌后，他语气不善地冲着爱美说道：“爱美你先出去。”

“我… …”爱美看了卷尾一眼，见她并没有留他的打算。爱美识相的赶紧闪人，还不忘把书房的门给关上。

卷尾一开口便笑着质问道 ：“你该有的教养都学到哪去了？”

“妳到底想对国政做什么？”米国面无表情地问。

“我说过很多次了。米国，注意你说话的态度。”卷尾恢复常态，嘴角微微上扬至妩媚的弧度。

“妈妈，我是绝对不会允许妳伤害国政的。”虽然不知道母亲到底想干什么。但是米国知道他必须采取行动捍卫立场，设法保护国政。

卷尾被米国的话逗笑了。她笑吟吟地开口道：“你和国政都是我最爱的孩子。我怎么可能会想要加害你们呢？”

米国当然知道卷尾也很疼爱他们，不过重点就在受斑目家观念影响的卷尾，她爱人的方式完全出错了！米国不是笨蛋。从刚才卷尾和爱美的谈话中，他也不难猜出卷尾的计谋。

“请妳不要拆散国政和纪夫。纪夫是国政生平第一次想要拥有的对象，他们在一起会幸福的。”米国想起了纪夫昨晚跟他说的那番话，米国知道纪夫是真心的。

“所谓的对象都必须符合斑目家媳妇具备的条件。纪夫那只先祖回神并不合格，这你也很清楚吧！”卷尾慢慢地走近米国，伸出手轻轻地抚摸米国的脸颊。“看来是我们的疏忽了。因为过于忙碌，结果忽略了对你和国政的教育。所以你们两个最近才会这样越来越放肆叛逆。”

“追求自己爱的人，难道有错吗？符不符合条件，真的有那么重要吗？”米国忍不住抬手打掉卷尾那双在自己脸上和身上乱摸一通的爪子。

卷尾微眯着眼睛，露出危险的气息与魂现。她脸上仍旧有笑意，但那种笑容却带着无法抵御的压迫感。“米国… 难道你还没从那只狼人的事情上学到教训吗？永远都不可忤逆长辈，这是不被允许的。”

“哼！我早该猜到的。是妳吧！逼走小白的人，是你对吧！”米国轻蔑的眼神尽是不屑。这就是他一直以来对母亲没有好感的主因。米国接着道：“妳总是以自我为中心的为所欲为，根本都不曾在乎过我和国政的想法。”

“要怪只能怪你们的命。出生在斑目世家，就注定一生都得被操纵，完成一代代的使命。”卷尾话锋一转，眼神也流露出一点点伤感。“米国，难道你们就不能体谅妈妈的难处吗？我何尝不是受害者呢？”

米国紧握着双拳，刻意地别过脸，不想去看卷尾那双如深潭般的双眼。

卷尾凑近米国，在米国的耳边轻声低语。如鬼魅般的声音缓缓说道：“打坡戒律的斑目家子孙都不会有好下场，那就是被诅咒的命运。米国，其实你自己的心里也很清楚吧！藤原白并不是适合你的人。无论你多么爱他，你们两个最终都不会有好结果的。”

“我跟他适不适合，并不是由妳说了算！”米国不禁动怒了。

看着自家儿子的怒颜，卷尾反而发出了很诡异的银铃般笑声。  
“我可不是随便说说的。你认识青桐王将这个人吧！”

米国浑身一颤。  
他早该知道的，卷尾并不是普通的女人。

卷尾走向书桌，从抽屉里那出一个长型褐色的信封袋子，然后丢向米国。米国下意识地反手接住，问道：“这是什么？”

“你打开来看看，不就知道了吗？”卷尾的笑容依旧刺眼。

米国犹豫了一会儿，动作缓慢地打开信封袋。待看清里头的东西时，米国完全怔住了。一份详细的调查资料报告，还有一叠叠的相片。相片中的主角正是藤原白和青桐王将。

“你也很清楚吧！青桐王将是藤原白青梅竹马的另一半。他们两个的感情真的很不错呢！无论何时何地都形影不离。”卷尾浅浅笑着，然后忽然怪叫了一声。“啊！对了，前阵子他们还一起去看了妇产科呢！就在你和国政请假回来的时候，他们背着你偷偷的… …”

“妳住口！事情根本不像妳说的那样！小白他不是那种人！”  
米国一时气极，狠狠地将手上拿着的东西摔向地面，那叠厚重的照片散落一地。照片里的场景都不一样，唯一相似的只有里头的人物那些亲昵地互动和笑容。

这正是卷尾想要看到的效果。看见米国这种激烈的反应，卷尾的笑容就更加灿烂了。  
“米国啊… 难道你还不明白吗？藤原白他不适合你，而你的心里也很清楚。那天，他不也离开了吗？只留下你一个人，他把你丢下了。”

不会的… 不会的！小白不会那样做的。  
“是妳！如果不是妳捣乱，小白他是绝对不会丢下我的！”

“哼呵呵～米国，你就那么有自信吗？其实你也知道的。就算没有我的介入，你和藤原白的关系也不可能会长久的。”卷尾冷笑着回应。那种笑似在嘲讽，让米国的思绪变得混乱。卷尾的眼睛似有某种魔力，伴着那完全显现出来的魂现，正一点一点地吞噬掉米国的心智。

“不是这样的… …小白不会这样对我的。他不会… …”米国脱力似的跌坐在地上，嘴里不停的喃喃自语。

卷尾深深地吸了一口气，一脸满意地欣赏着自己的杰作。  
“米国…”卷尾轻唤了一声，但声音好像从很远的地方传来一样。

米国费劲儿的抬头，对上卷尾那双深不见底地瞳孔。

“我不会害你们的。只要你和国政照着我的指示做，就一定会幸福的。”卷尾说。

不——！

米国忽然清醒过来，他猛力地闭上眼睛，一把将卷尾大力推开。强大的鳄鱼魂现随之显现，伴着猛烈强势的磁场完全将卷尾的气势盖过，压倒性的优势。卷尾被突如其来的热浪冲飞，狼狈地跌在地上。尔后，米国大口大口的喘着气，额头上都布满了虚汗。米国的浑身都在颤抖，他咬牙忍着体内那快要冲破牢笼的野兽。

“我… 不再是以前那个… … 任凭你摆布的… …傀儡了。”米国费力地喘息着，歪头瞪着不远处的卷尾。“小白他… … 不是你说的那种人。”

米国很清楚这一点。他忘不了多少个夜里，他是在藤原白的庇佑下度过难关的。如果说生下米国的是卷尾；而夏莲对米国有养育之恩的话，那藤原白他对米国的救命之恩情也绝对不小。多少次，米国在绝望中等待死亡的时候，向他伸出温暖双手的也只有藤原白。

“真想不到你的力量竟然成长到这种境界。”卷尾的言语中透露着一丝难以置信，但更多的是兴奋与自豪。

原本躲在门外偷听的爱美听到里头传来巨响，紧张地拉开门进去查看里面的状况。  
“爸爸，你和米国哥哥到底在做什么啊？发生什么事了？”

卷尾没有理会爱美，只是径自观察着米国的神情。她缓缓地站起身，道：“米国，你还是没办法了解我的苦心吗？如果你可以站在斑目家族的立场想一想，你说不定就可以了解，我会这么做的原因了。”

米国微微一怔。他无法再用强硬的态度，只因他看到了卷尾眼中闪烁的泪光。  
“妈妈 … … ”

“米国… 就不能为了斑目家族想一想吗？我只有你和国政可以依赖，你们难道真的忍心让我独自面对那庞大家族的压力与舆论吗？”卷尾的语气和态度明显软化了不少，甚至可以称之为弱势，与之前的她判若两人。

卷尾又一次走向米国，她蹲下身子，用手指轻轻地勾画出米国的轮廓。  
“真的就没办法稍微为我着想吗？哪怕只有一秒也好… … ”

米国垂下眼帘，没有作声。

卷尾见状微微一笑，又道：“那我… 也只好向国政下手了。”

“不可以！”米国惊愕地抬起头，用乞求的语气道：“妈妈，不要！我求你，不要伤害国政！”米国还记得，小时候的国政那么勇敢的保护他，而牺牲自己的画面。

“那你愿意代替他吗？”卷尾柔声问，脸上的笑意令人毛骨悚然，散发出冰冷的寒意。

米国仿佛被卷尾说的话冻结了所有行动和语言能力。  
他静静地呆着，好半晌说不出话来。

“爸爸！”爱美见状忍不住喊了一声。爱美虽然害怕米国这位哥哥，因为米国从来都没有给他好脸色看。不过爱美知道，米国对他的关爱都是静默无声的。要是哪天他真的遇上什么困难和麻烦，第一个跳出来为他解围的肯定也会是米国。

“闭嘴。小孩子不准插嘴！”卷尾不满地瞪了爱美一眼。

“爸爸！”爱美七情上脸，无助地将目光视线定格在米国身上。

“妈妈，这真的是妳所期望的吗？”米国问。

“没错，这就是作为斑目家一分子的责任。”卷尾答。

“米国哥哥，千万不可以答应啊！”爱美是不清楚卷尾会有什么惊人之举，但用不着想他也有预感这肯定不是好事。爱美在乎国政，可是他也不希望米国出任何意外。因为爱美知道，如果米国出事，他的政哥一定会是第一个气得想杀|人报仇的人。

“爱美！”卷尾又警告了一声。

而同时，一道略显虚弱的声音也响起了。  
“好，不过你要答应我所有的条件。”

听到这声回答，爱美失望懊悔的模样显而易见。  
但卷尾却是因计划得逞而眉开眼笑。

“你说吧！”卷尾说。

“第一，不准把我跟妳协议的事情说出去。”

“好。”卷尾送了一记狠瞪给爱美，警告意味浓厚。  
爱美咬着下唇，表情写满了不甘愿。

“第二，不准再打国政的主意，更不要拆散他和纪夫。”

“行！我说过的，你和国政无论是谁，随便一个都行！”

米国勾起一抹虚弱的笑意，眼神显得空洞。  
“答应我… …妈妈，请妳不要伤害小白。”

卷尾犹豫了一会儿，道：“如果最后一个是作为儿子的请求。好，我答应你。”

-为什么一定要成为继承者呢？-

纪夫的话一直萦绕在米国的脑海里挥之不去。  
到底是为什么要成为继承者呢？

其实米国是知道答案的，所谓继承者存在的价值。  
那只是作为一个任人操纵的傀儡，还有为了延续后代的繁衍所以存在的。仅此之外，就再也没有别的了。直到下一代继承人的诞生，他们才能真正获得自由解脱。

“这样的话，妳就真的会开心吗？”米国看着自己的母亲，表情显得茫然。

“是的，我引以为荣。”卷尾温柔地用手拭去米国额头和脸上的汗珠子。

“那我也答应妳。就算失去性命，我也一定帮你达成。”米国给予承诺。


	57. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 57 心碎了无痕

墙上的时钟滴滴答答的走着。  
清醒的脑袋却连一丝倦意都没有。  
米国走下床，凭着从窗户照射进来的微弱光芒看清视线，然后缓缓走出房间。

失眠这种问题不曾困扰过他。这大概还是头一遭吧！

深夜时分的庭院，清冷的空气中透着冰凉的湿意。  
有些冷。但对米国来说这是件好事，至少证明了他还是有知觉的。

他依稀记得小时候，年幼的他和国政曾经这么问过老板娘夏莲。

他们问：“夏莲，什么是私奔啊？”

夏莲只是温柔地笑了笑，道：“你们从哪里听来的？”

“大人们都是这么说的。他们说妳和妈妈私奔了！”米国赖在夏莲的怀里，好奇地问道。

夏莲微微一愣，但很快地就恢复了常态。“你们还小不懂事，等以后长大，你们就会知道了。”

“那是什么东西啊？”国政不死心地继续追问。

“对啊！夏莲，妳就告诉我们嘛～”米国可不容许就这样被夏莲给唬弄了。

夏莲看着面前的两个年幼孩子，眼神依旧温柔，却不经意流露出哀愁之情。

敏锐地察觉到夏莲的异样，米国开口问：“夏莲，妳怎么了？难道私奔是不好的事情吗？”

“有时候… … 对我们来说是好的事情，可是对别人而言却是相反的。”夏莲闷闷地呼出一口气。接着说道：“私奔就是两个相爱的人，不顾一切后果的追求他们的幸福。”

“那是什么意思啊？”国政问。对年纪尚小的他们，夏莲的回答实在是太深奥难懂了。

“嗯… … 夏莲，我们都不明白。妳到底在说什么啊？”米国皱眉发问。

“呵呵～”夏莲没有继续回答，只是轻声笑着。过了片刻，夏莲语重心长地说：“你们这两个小鬼就别再问了。反正等你们长大，这些事你们自然而然都会了解的。”

是啊… 以前不知晓的事情，等长大后就都会了解的了。  
不过有时候，人还是不要长大得好。因为有些事情是就算了解了，你也一定不会想要去做的。

思及此，米国重重地叹了一口气。

“你在这里做什么？睡不着吗？”忽如其来的一道女声打断了米国的沉思。

米国用不着抬头，也认得出这声音的主人是谁。  
“妈妈。”本应是温暖的称呼，此刻的叫唤却显得异常冷漠。

穿着一身粉色性感薄纱睡衣的卷尾从后方缓缓走来。她的嘴角上扬至完美的弧度，那过分灿烂的笑容虽然迷人，却散发着不可一世的压迫感。  
“用不着为明天的事情担心，我都已经为你安排好了。”

“哼！我才没有为那种事情担心。”米国冷哼一声，眼底尽是不屑。

“米国，你可别想要反悔。要知道，这事要是办不成，我可是会对国政下手的噢！”

“答应妳的事，我一定会办到的。”平静的语调没有上下起伏。米国才不会给眼前这个女人有任何毁约的借口去伤害国政。不过，米国担心的是卷尾这个阴晴不定的女人，是否会真的遵守他们之间的承诺。

“妳会遵守誓约的吧？”不是米国小心眼，可他确实很难对卷尾放心。

卷尾只是露出无奈的表情，佯装受伤的说：“米国，你这话也太伤人了。我像是那种没有信用的人吗？”

“哼！”米国又哼了一声，眼神里透着不信任。  
妳这神经质女人不守信用也不是一天两天的事了。他心想。

看穿米国心思的卷尾摊摊手，轻声道：“你要这么想的话，我也无能为力。”

冰冷的风迎面吹来，冻得米国的皮肤生疼。他皱着眉头，不禁用双手环抱自己的手臂，想藉此抵御外来的寒冷。

“时间不早了，你该上床睡觉了。要不然… 明天可是会很辛苦的噢！”卷尾调皮地朝米国眨了眨眼。

米国沉默了一会儿后，对着那正准备回房且背对他的卷尾道：“斑目家族的戒律是不能被打破的吧？”

卷尾饶有兴趣地回眸。“那当然。干嘛忽然这么问？”

“那妳和老板娘以前为什么要私奔呢？”以前的米国不明白夏莲跟他解说私奔的意思。不过现在，米国总算可以了解了。夏莲所说的，‘私奔就是两个相爱的人，不顾一切后果的追求他们的幸福’的这种话。

卷尾被米国说的话钉在原地。  
“就是因为尝试过，所以知道那种想要逃离斑目家族束缚的天真想法有多么愚蠢可笑。有些时候，我们不得不妥协。”

妥协？可别说的那么好听。  
“哼！就直说好了，妳是选择了放弃争取权益吧！”

卷尾面无表情地瞟了米国一眼，道：“你终究还是无法理解我的想法吗？为了斑目家族，有些牺牲是必要的。选择放弃做垂死挣扎后的痛苦也只是短暂的。爱情、幸福、爱人… … 这些牺牲都是在你得到金钱和权势后可以弥补的。” 对她来说，人生就该是以利益为大前提的交易。

弥补？怎么可能弥补得了？  
就像小白一样，永远也不可能再回到他的身边了。

米国仰望着那没有星月的夜空。一片黑暗，了无生气。就连冷风都飘散着可怖的死亡气息。清晰可见的闪电划过夜空，响彻云霄的轰隆雷声预警着那不久后的即将降临的滂沱大雨。

卷尾看着阴暗的天空，轻扬的语调含着笑意。  
“起风了。看来会下一场大雨呢！这次的雨季，似乎来得有些早。”

坐在草地上的米国歪头看向卷尾，略显苍白的脸上没有一丝情绪。  
“如果哪天我一个不小心就这样死掉了。妳会伤心吗？”米国忽然觉得自己问了一个很笨的问题。他这个妈妈天生没脑又没心没肺的，哪可能会在乎那么多啊？搞不好她还会有那种‘一个孩子死了的话，就再去找别人生多一个就好了’的想法吧？

“呵呵… … 米国，你在胡说什么哪？反正你这体质天生就这样。有女人陪着不就好了吗？再说了，现在你猎艳救命的范围又扩大了。以后要是发病了，换换口味找个像你说的小白那样的男人也不错啊！”卷尾调侃道。说真的，她倒是从来没有担心过米国。反正她知道有国政和夏莲他们在照顾着嘛～

呿！果然 … …   
卷尾就是这种神经大条的个性。米国又怎会不了解呢？

米国冷冷地讽刺道：“妳这个妈妈当的可真是优哉啊！”

米国站起身，缓缓地伸展有些僵硬的四肢。  
然后大步地越过卷尾离去。

被自家儿子数落的卷尾纳闷地皱起眉头。  
“我说的是事实嘛… … ”

望着米国的背影，卷尾不禁哀叹道：“唉… 他们父子的个性还真是相像。”  
马克西米利亚以前年轻时也是这样孤僻自傲的一个怪人。

—————————————————————————————————————————

下雨了。  
看着车窗外的雨势越来越猛烈，藤原白的心也不由自主地为之颤抖。

米国… 我好想你。藤原白心道。  
在意识到危险的时候，第一个闪过他脑海的名字，终究还是斑目米国。

黑色轿车平稳的在高速公路上行驶，沿路上的路牌少得可怜。  
藤原白戒备地环视了同在车内的黑衣人。

就在几个小时前，在街上游逛散心的他莫名其妙的被几个高大的黑衣人们团团围住。还没来得及反驳之时，他就已经被迷晕带上了车。现在的藤原白被迫坐在后座的中间位置，而他的身旁分别坐着两个看守他的黑衣人。

被布绑住嘴巴的他开不了口，根本连基本求救都做不了。幸好，这些陌生人并没有将他的眼睛蒙上。要不然那种感觉一定更可怕。看着周遭窗外陌生的景色，连个路牌都没看到，藤原白渐渐地认命。在放弃挣扎的同时，他不敢继续再想下去了。他只当作这只是在度假，而这是他不晓得目的地的秘密旅程。

藤原白将手覆盖在小腹上。  
幸好，还有宝宝陪着他。而他也决不能被打倒。  
因为他必须担起保护宝宝的责任。

雨越下越大了。

不知道米国怎么样了？现在的他一定很冷吧！

—————————————————————————————————————————

雨还持续地下着。  
这种鬼天气可不是普通的冷。

察觉到寒意的国政一觉醒来，第一个念头就是惯性的要去看一看米国那个笨蛋有没有注意保暖。原本被国政抱在怀里的纪夫也被惊醒，他揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛。

“国政，你去哪啊？”沙哑的声音充满着浓浓倦意。

“没事，你继续睡吧！我去看看米国就回来了。”国政替纪夫拉好被单，还不忘在纪夫的额前烙下一吻。

“我陪你去。”纪夫作状欲起身下床，却被国政一把拦住。

“不用麻烦了。你乖乖地呆着，我一会儿就回来。”

“好… …”纪夫瞄了一眼国政的背影，下意识地看向窗外。天色还很暗，现在到底几点了啊？纪夫爬到床边的小桌子那里，拿起手机查探时间。

“才凌晨四点哦… … 难怪那么困。”尔后，纪夫钻进被窝里继续他的春秋大梦。

来到米国房门外的国政省略敲门，轻手轻脚地打开房门走了进去。只见米国那小子缩卷成一团躲在被窝里，睡梦中的他紧皱着眉头，看起来并不是很舒服的样子。国政贴心地帮米国开了暖气，又从橱柜里拿出另一条厚重的被单，然后将米国给盖好。

伸手手背轻轻地触碰米国的脸颊，国政心道：“这样的话应该就不要紧了。”  
窗户紧闭着，暖气开了，被单也盖好了。大致上都没问题了。

“好好睡一觉吧！接下来有你好受的。”国政轻声道。  
雨季提早了。这绝对不会是什么好现象。

静静地凝视着米国的睡颜半晌后，国政才懒洋洋地回去自己的房间。  
直到听见细微的关门声响后，原本闭着眼睛的米国毫无预警地睁开眼睛。

“值得了。”米国喃喃自语，道：“下一世，我们还是别做兄弟了。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

有时米国不得不怀疑自己并不是卷尾亲生的。  
就像这种时候。

某五星级酒店，位于二十三楼层的高级套房内。

“呃嗯… … 疼 … … 呃啊…”破碎的痛苦呻|吟声自米国紧咬的牙缝里传出。他裸着上身，露出那汗水淋漓的精|壮上半身。可恶！这女人竟然对他下药！他明明就说过不会逃跑的，这女人竟然还用这种烂招陷害他！

床上散落着针筒及一些罐装的药物与药丸。

“放松点。不要刻意抵制药效，那只会令你更加痛苦。”卷尾跨坐在米国的腰上，双手轻柔地抚摸着米国的双颊。卷尾的嘴角微微上扬，露出她惯有的狡黠笑容。

“妳… 是存心… … 呃呵… 想要… … 呃嗯… … 整死我... … 的吧… …”米国极力压抑着痛苦，颤声说道：“不如一刀… … 杀了我… 算了 … …”

原本遇上雨天这样的冷天气就已经让他受了不少罪。再加上现在处在冷气房内，又被迫注射药物。米国感觉手脚完全不听使唤，而他的意识渐渐地被强制剥离。他身上的力气全都被抽光一样，根本使不上力气。

“以防万一嘛… …”卷尾一派的悠闲，好像米国此刻所承受的痛苦跟她完全没关系似的。“考虑到你特殊的体质，我用的可是最高级的爬虫类特殊麻醉药。据说，是抗敏性的，而且不会有副作用噢！”卷尾得意的说，表现得像是在讨功劳。

无副作用？还抗敏？哼！这女人十成是被骗了！  
竟敢说没有什么副作用咧！瞧，他现在疼得死去活来的，不就是刚刚注射的药物害的！  
米国倔强地冷哼一声，不愿在母亲面前示弱。

“我为你安排的女人全都是精挑细选的，包你满意！放心好了，你等会儿就会舒服得忘了痛苦。记得哟～只要随便选个女人播种就可以了。”卷尾一想到自己的精心计划马上就要上演，娇艳妖娆的笑容在她的脸上绽放。

疼得冷汗涔涔的米国连注意力都开始涣散了，眼前的视线一片模糊，仿佛随时都会变成一片黑暗。“我就只做一次。”米国几近虚脱的说。

“呵呵… … 那可不一定。”卷尾呵呵笑着，那诡计多端的狡猾脑袋又不知道在盘算什么了。看了看手腕上的手表时间，卷尾兴奋地说道：“也是时候上正菜了！”

正菜？还有正菜？  
思绪混浊的米国已经懒得去探究这女人到底想干什么了。米国只求痛苦可以早早结束，不要再继续折磨他了。

卷尾掏出手机打了一通电话。她对电话那头儿的人吩咐道：“把人都给我带过来吧！”

谁？是要带那些女人进来吗？  
米国迷迷糊糊地想着。他感到脑袋和胃都在翻搅着，那种感觉真的是糟透了。

挂上了电话，卷尾拿起其中一个深色药罐。

“来，吞下去。”卷尾从里头拿出几颗药丸后，便将米国的头抬起，逼着米国把药丸给吞进肚子里去。

“妳… 又要干什么… ？”米国下意识地想要逃开，却没有力气去反抗卷尾。最后只能被迫服从，艰难地吞下卷尾送到他嘴边的那些不知名药丸。

“喝点水吧！”卷尾笑嘻嘻的将水递上。

全身乏力的米国连握杯子的力气都丧失了。  
卷尾只能代为效劳。她费力地扶起米国，让米国倚在她的身上，然后慢慢地喂米国喝水。

“好重噢… …”卷尾小声地抱怨。

“呃啊唔… …”米国紧握着双拳，只觉得全身的肌肉和神经线都在紧绷的状态下，像是随时都有绷断的可能。这种痛楚根本就不是常人所能承受的。那种痛苦正一点一滴地消磨掉米国的求生意志。

“乖，忍一忍。过多一会儿，你就不会感觉到痛苦了。”卷尾站起身来，冷眼看着那在床上因受不了痛苦，时而翻滚时而紧抓住床褥被单不放的米国。

这时，门铃声响起了。

“这下，人总算都到齐了。”卷尾勾起妩媚的笑，然后走去开门。

“放开我！你们究竟想做什么？”一道熟悉的声音闯入米国的游离的意识。

小白？会是他吗？我不是在做梦吧！  
米国用手肘支撑着自己，费劲儿的注视着门的方向。

“少废话，快进去！”另一道低沉的声音喝道。

几个黑衣人领着藤原白走进房间。  
藤原白一脸惊恐地看着周围陌生的面孔，随时警惕着对方的一举一动。

“别对客人这么没礼貌。”卷尾沉声对着黑衣人道。

“是！”黑衣人们恭恭敬敬地朝卷尾鞠躬致歉。

“妳… 是米国的母亲！”藤原白的心扑通扑通的狂跳。他从来没有想过，大老远把他‘绑’来的幕后主使人竟然会是米国的母亲。

“好久不见，近来可好？”卷尾若无其事的打招呼。那刺眼的笑容有种令人产生不安的不舒服感觉。“很抱歉以这种方式请你过来见证。”

请？是‘绑|架’还差不多吧？  
藤原白禁不住在心底把卷尾的话纠正一番。

“请问… 你请我过来的目的是什么？”藤原白战战兢兢的问。

“都说是要你来见证了。”卷尾不慌不忙地回答。“快进来吧！里头有惊喜噢！”

虽然认识不深，但藤原白直觉这绝对不会是什么好事。  
可是他现在是被人‘请’来的客人，根本没有任何反抗能力。

卷尾态度亲呢的将手环在藤原白的手臂上，然后拉着藤原白走进里面。  
当藤原白瞧见那狼狈模样的米国时，他的睁大双眼，惊怔得说不出话来。

“小白… …”见到朝思暮想的人，米国心里的喜悦是难以言喻的。不过同时，米国马上就联想到了卷尾的阴谋。米国忍着身体的痛楚，对着卷尾怒喊。“妳这女人… 到底要什么！快放了小白！”

米国？  
藤原白不知所措的怔在原地。

卷尾微微一笑，对米国的怒气视而不见。  
她轻声说道：“别担心，我答应过你不会伤害他的。我只不过请他过来见证罢了。”

“见证？这是怎么一回事？”藤原白困惑不已。他被眼前的一切搞糊涂了。

“不——！”  
随着生理上所产生的变化，米国似乎猜到了可怕的事实。  
他终于知道卷尾刚才喂他吃的是什么药了。

这种痛苦与刚才的痛楚是完全不同的。  
米国感觉到体内深处燃起了熊熊的烈火，灼痛的范围一直在扩大，直逼后脑门。米国的头脑已经无法清醒的思考，那种热度几乎就快要将他灼伤吞噬。他感到下腹的烈焰也开始燃烧起来了，暴涨的欲|望急需宣泄。就连他的呼吸都变得不顺畅，只能无助的大口喘着气来舒缓这种痛楚。

“妈妈… … ”米国坐起身来，一手大力的捂住胸口。“求妳让小白离开… …”

“米国，你怎么了？”看见米国好似在承受磨人的痛楚，藤原白难忍心痛的想要上前安抚他。可是身边的黑衣人眼明手快的将藤原白拦下。

“不！放开他！谁都不准动他！”米国像野兽一样，发狂似的怒吼。

不止卷尾和黑衣人们，就连藤原白也被米国那凌人的气势吓到了。

“米国… …？”此刻的米国好陌生，却还是让人感到一阵阵心疼。

“怎么可以就这样让他离开呢？放心吧！我是不会伤他的。就像我刚才说的，他只需要舒舒服服的在一旁坐着见证就可以了。”卷尾抬起右手，在空中弹一弹指，发出清脆的声音。

一群打扮妖艳身材姣好的貌美年轻女人们在黑衣人的带领下走进了房间。

“来得正好！那就开始做事吧！”卷尾冷笑着对黑衣人说道：“好戏都快开场了，还不快请客人坐下。”卷尾意有所指的看向落地窗口旁的沙发。

黑衣人领命，立刻将藤原白‘请’到沙发那儿坐好。

“不要… …”米国几近绝望的声音再次响起。“求你让小白离开… … ”他绝对不能让小白看到他这副模样。若要这样，倒不如一刀杀了他更好些！

“还愣着干嘛？女士们，做你们该做的事情吧！”卷尾环视了周围一眼。意识到闲杂人等确实过多了些，她朝领头的黑衣人打了个眼色，其余的人们都开始退出房间了。

那些女人们开始脱衣服了。  
藤原白再笨也明白现在是什么状况了。米国他该不会要在自己面前，跟那些女人们 … … 不、不会的！米国他不会这样做的！

藤原白傻傻地愣在那里，像一座雕像般一动也不动的。

设计得美轮美奂的诺大套房里，只剩下卷尾、那些女人们、藤原白还有米国。

身上空无一物的女人们纷纷跳上大床的时候，米国直觉地想要躲避，却还是败给了体内的药力。药效真的太强烈了，让米国根本无从抵抗。当女人们的手开始在米国身上游移的时候，绝望的米国放弃了挣扎，任凭自己深陷其中。就好像掉下了无底深渊，看不见希望的光，就连求存的意志力都丧失尽殆。在米国从被动化为主动的同时，他已经彻底的把自己给毁了。他的身体和脑袋因为药物作祟而偏离了轨道，可是他的心却在一点一点地被自己亲手撕碎。

那一刻，从米国眼角留下的一滴泪无声诉说着他心底悲凉的呐喊。

人人都说鳄鱼是生性凶残的动物。  
原来鳄鱼也会流泪吗？那他的心底该有多痛。

藤原白眼睁睁地看着面前上演的真人秀，神情漠然的他没有将一丝情绪表现在脸上。然后，他踩着平稳的步伐走出房间，一丝犹豫都没有，就连经过米国面前时，连一瞥都吝啬的赐予米国。

米国在跟女人们交缠的同时，听到自己心碎的声音。  
随着藤原白的离去，米国知道，他终于真正失去了藤原白。  
永永远远的失去了。


	58. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 58 卷尾的末日

客厅里，聚集了不少人。  
一整个早上，他们都在四处找寻米国，却徒劳无获。

“奇怪，米国学长他到底跑哪去了。”纪夫郁闷地说。  
外面下着大雨，这么冷的天气，米国一个人在外头不知道会不会遇到什么危险。

“会不会是因为下雨天的关系，出于自我保护，在毫无意识的状态下去了某个女人的家取暖了？”老板娘夏莲依然保持镇定，道出米国无故失踪的可能性。

“应该不会。除了小白那里，他恐怕还真的没其它地方可去。”国政忍不住说出心中的顾虑。“有些事我应该尽早说出来的。其实米国他… … 对小白的体温产生了依赖。只怕其他女人们对他来说，也没有多大的帮助了。”

“这是什么时候开始的事情？”夏莲沉声问。

“大概是几个月前发现的吧。”国政不敢再隐瞒，只好老实回答。

大伙儿面面相觑，一时之间也想不出米国究竟去了什么地方。  
外面的雨下得那么大，小白又在那么远的地方，怎么可能连夜赶过去呢？

这时，全程坐立难安的爱美因为过分的安静，而被国政点名。

“爱美，你有没有看到米国？”真是怪了。这小子平时最爱吵闹的了，今天怎么就变得这么安静了？若平时发生这种事故，他估计也会出声奚落一两句。

毫无预警的被国政吓了一大跳，爱美脱口而出道：“没有！我什么都没看见！我什么都不知道！”

众人困惑的眼神一致转向爱美。  
怪哉、怪哉！这小子的反应为什么这么大？

“爱美，你是不是知道什么内情？”夏莲板起脸孔，用威胁地语调道：“真的不打算说出来吗？”

“我、我… …”爱美被逼得哑口无言，只能无助地看着国政。

国政叹了口气，道：“算了吧！老板娘，也许这事真的和他没关系。我们还是赶快分头行事，得先找到米国才行。”

听到国政说话维护自己，爱美就觉得更加内疚了。  
就在大伙儿都准备动身去找寻米国的时候，爱美唯唯诺诺的开口了。  
“其实… …米国哥哥他 … …是和爸爸在一起。”

什么？！

“这是真的吗？他们去哪儿了？”国政震惊不已。

“政哥，你得答应我，你不可以生我的气哦。”爱美泪眼汪汪的祈求。

“你还不快说！”夏莲气得七窍生烟，直觉告诉她，卷尾那女人估计又做了什么惊天动地的事情了。真是的… 刚才他们都先入为主认定米国是因为雨天的关系才会跑到某个地方取暖，直接把卷尾那女人的存在给忽略了。

“呜呜… … 米国哥哥他为了保护政哥和纪夫那只臭猫咪，结果牺牲自己了啦！”爱美呜咽的边哭边说。

听到这个回答，他们的脑袋都嗡嗡作响。

“告诉我，他们现在在哪里！”国政一脸严肃地说。随着情绪波动，他的蛇目之魂现也随之显现，夹带着无法掩饰的杀气。

国政… …  
这是第一次，纪夫看到这样气势凌人的国政。那样的 可怕、霸气和帅气… …？

现在可不是想这种东西的好时机。  
纪夫伸手擦掉那快要滴在地上的口水，然后将脑子里那不合时宜的想法驱逐出去。  
现在最重要的是要赶紧找到米国学长！

——————————————————————————————————————————

完事后，周围的女人们倒在床上发出娇喘的低|吟声。药物的热力瞬间减退。米国可以清晰地感觉到身体的热度渐渐地消失了，取而代之的是他最熟悉的冰冷气息。接近死亡的气息。

米国虚脱的倒在床上。  
“妳满意了。”毫无音调起伏的声音。  
不知怎的，米国忽然有些庆幸。幸好今天遭遇这些事的人是他，而不是国政和纪夫。

卷尾没有回答，只是招来手下，将女人们移置在其他的睡房内。  
之后，卷尾走到米国身边坐下。

“辛苦了。”她纤细的指尖划过米国那沾满汗水的脸颊。

“开心了吗。”米国接着说道：“这就是妳想要的结果。”  
米国的声音听起来很轻很疲惫，刚才那番折腾，折损了他太多的元气了。

“也没想像中那么痛苦吧！看你的样子，刚才不也挺享受的吗？”

米国勾起虚弱的笑意，但眼神里尽是悲凉。  
“就算那女的没怀上，妳也不准再打国政的主意了。”

“再看吧！”卷尾呵呵一笑。

米国禁不住叹息。  
“也对……妳什么时候遵守诺言了。”明明说好不会伤害小白的，不是吗？

米国想笑。笑自己蠢，竟然傻到会相信卷尾的话。  
当所谓的誓约被你所信任的人践踏，又如何呢？  
一开始就只是米国的一厢情愿罢了。

米国转过头看向落地窗外的雨景，这场雨并没有变小的趋势，反而越下越大了。空调的温度好像越来越冷了，冻得米国全身僵硬生疼。米国无力地躺在那里，气息变得微弱缓慢。无神的双眼没有焦距，那空洞的瞳孔没有一丝光亮。

“你的样子有些奇怪。”卷尾开始发现不对劲的地方了。“不是刚刚才跟女人们做过，体温怎么一下子就降得那么快？”

米国没有搭话，只是合上眼休息。  
他感觉好累，整个身体好像都不是他的。

“米国？”卷尾试探性地唤了一声。她的眼底闪过惊怔之情，似乎也被米国这模样吓着了。

米国缓缓睁开眼。当他看见卷尾那惊吓的模样时，终于释怀了。  
“原来妈妈也会为我担心呢……”真好。他想。

“你怎么了？感觉怎样？”卷尾担忧地问。

“大概是麻醉药和春|药的后遗症。”米国气若游丝的说。“好冷。”

“没理由啊！我事先查过那来那种药是不会留下后遗症的，只要不要混着用就可以了。”说到这里，卷尾如梦初醒般的恍然大悟。“啊！糟了！”这下真的完了。她竟然忘记了！

不要混着用。不要混着用。  
刚才她摆明就是在短时间内混用了。

米国懒得抬眼，只是专心地去抵抗那侵蚀他心智和体力的寒冷。  
当这女人会说‘糟糕’之类的词汇的话，那就代表着发生难以解决的麻烦事了。

没想到下一秒，卷尾竟然哇哇大哭起来。  
“米国，怎么办？这下完蛋了啦！你可不能死啊！” 

米国也没力气去理会她了。  
这时的米国已经完全被冻僵他的冰冷湿意所打败。

他听不清卷尾究竟在他耳边说些什么了。  
在他完全陷入黑暗之前，他想起了那个初恋狼人。

他与小白的第一次相遇是泳赛的那一天。小白在更衣室那里救了就快要一命呜呼的他。小白的笑是最耀眼的，就连流泪的样子都美丽得让人窒息。米国好希望能有机会再次与小白一天聊天说话，让他们两个可以一起在天台上边聊天边吃东西。米国希望可以有机会再牵牵小白的手、抱抱小白的身体……那种感觉一定很温暖。

米国喜欢小白的一切，却最害怕看见藤原白那双冰冷且充满恨意的眼神。那种冷漠的眼神哪……米国不由自主地联想到刚才小白离去时的那个模样。淡漠的冰冷眼神，像极了对待陌生人时的眼神。那样的令人心痛。

小白永远都不会再原谅他了。不过没关系，反正小白的身边还有王将那个护花使者。

小白，如果我跟你还在一起的话，那会是怎么样的呢？  
恍惚间，米国他看到幸福的一幕。

藤原白抱着模样可爱的孩子，一脸幸福的依偎在他的胸膛。是只健康的小鳄鱼啊！没有遗传到他任何怕冷的坏基因，只继承了他跟小白的优良重种血统。

这大概是只有在梦境里才会出现的场景吧！  
不过那又如何？反正都无所谓了。现在的米国只觉得又冷又累，他真的好想好好睡一觉。然后在梦里，过着他渴望已久的生活。跟小白还有他们的孩子，那只讨喜的小鳄鱼一起。

“米国？你不要吓我。快醒醒啊！”卷尾真的开始担心了。

没有任何回应。  
米国只是安静地沉睡着。

“米国！”卷尾着急地拍打米国的双颊，打算把睡梦中的米国给叫醒。“不可以！你不可以这样对我的。米国！”

卷尾将她颤抖的手伸到米国的面前，想要查探米国是否还有鼻息。  
幸好。虽然气息和脉搏都很微弱，但至少他还活着。

“妈妈真的从来都没有想过要害你，我只是想要斑目家族的子嗣血脉得以延续下去罢了。”卷尾颤声对着已经失去意识的米国解释。

而米国只是静静地躺着没有回答。  
他苍白的脸上挂着似有若无的浅笑。

梦里，只属于他一个人的藤原白笑着对他说。  
“米国，我们要永远在一起，以后都不要再分开了。”

“好啊！”米国回应道。  
既然现实里无法实现的愿望，就在这漫长的梦境里实现好了。这里不会有人来打扰他们。没有王将，没有卷尾，没有烦人的琐事。他们以后都不会再分开了。

——————————————————————————————————————————

藤原白独自坐在大厅的单人沙发椅上，伤心地掉着泪哭泣。人来人往的人们都禁不住朝他投射好奇不解的目光。还不时有住客和酒店职员上前劝说慰问，但藤原白都不予理会，最后后者只好无奈地离去。

刚结束在楼上餐厅的最后一场应酬聚餐，终于得空的马克西米利亚和大卫心情愉悦的打算前往渡嘉敷家去探望亲人。可他们两人才刚踏出电梯，就撞见了不远处的熟悉人影。

“是那孩子！他怎么又是在哭呢？”马克西米利亚对着身边的大卫说。

大卫顺着爱妻的视线望去，也不禁哀叹道：“是不是他和米国又发生什么事了？”

这几天听国政说了有关米国和藤原白，他们两老也忧心忡忡的。但碍于公事耽搁了行程，没有办法如期回家一趟。现在他们总算无事一身轻，也是时候开始着手帮一帮自家孩子解决感情的疑难杂症了。

“小白。”马克西米利亚担心地唤了一声。

“欸？”藤原白惊愕地抬眸，没料到会在这里看到米国和国政的爸爸。藤原白故作冷静地擦干泪水，礼貌地问候，道：“你们好。”

“你又怎么了？跟米国还没有合好吗？”大卫轻轻地握着藤原白的肩膀给予安慰。

藤原白摇摇头。“我跟他结束了。伯母说得对，米国他还是跟那些富家千金更般配吧！”藤原白强忍住委屈勉强地露出苦笑，向马克西米利亚和大卫两人微微地鞠躬行礼，然后低着头不语，踩着缓慢沉重的步伐往外走去。

“这到底怎么回事啊？”马克西米利亚与大卫交换了一个眼神。不过听藤原白的语气，他所指的‘伯母’肯定是卷尾而不是夏莲。因为会说那种话的人非卷尾莫属。

“小白，你等一等！”大卫两夫夫正要追上藤原白时，却在正门口遇到了夏莲、国政他们一行人。

“小白，你怎么会在这里？你不是回去了吗？”问这话的人是国政。“咦？爸爸，你们怎么也来了？”

“小白学长！你怎么在哭啊？”纪夫冲着藤原白大喊道。“还有，这两位是……”纪夫尴尬地笑了笑。如果没听错的话，刚才国政管他们两位叫爸爸呢！这么说的话，这两位就是传说中米国学长和国政的爸爸了咯！

“你们都来了啊？这是怎么一回事？”大卫纳闷的问。

马克西米利亚察觉到事情的不单纯。“这恐怕并不是巧合吧！请问发生什么事了吗？米国人呢？”所有人都在场，却唯独少了米国。这可不是什么好现象。

夏莲简洁地解说道：“卷尾那女人对米国下手。我们担心米国出事，所以都特地赶过来一趟。”

“什么？！”马克西米利亚和大卫忍不住惊呼，他们异口同声地咒骂道：“那女人实在是太可恶了！”

慢着、等等……  
马克西米利亚敏锐地察觉到藤原白的出现，也意味着一场计谋。  
“小白，你是不是见过米国了？”

藤原白老实地点点头。他感觉到此刻的气氛有些古怪，大家的脸上好像都写满了不安与愤怒。

“米国在哪里？”国政真的发火了。

爱美委屈地说：“我真的不知道。爸爸只说在这间酒店里，可是没有告诉我房号啊！”

“1210…米国在那间套房里。”藤原白说。

国政看了藤原白一眼，道：“相信米国。无论你看到了些什么，那肯定都不是他的意愿。”

“国政君？”藤原白被国政的话怔住了。

“纪夫，你和小白留在这里。”国政离去前不忘吩咐道。

纪夫也难得乖巧听话不再给国政添乱。  
藤原白傻愣愣地站在那里消化国政的话，然后呆呆地望着众人离去的身影。

“这是怎么一回事？”藤原白问。

“唉…米国学长好可怜。小白学长，你就别怪米国学长了啦！”纪夫叹了口气后，缓缓道来他所知道的一切。

——————————————————————————————————————————

卷尾心急如焚地看着那个还在沉睡中的米国。“米国、米国？你别玩了。我真的怕了你了。快醒醒！”她帮米国穿上了衣服，还盖上了厚重的被单。原本以为米国休息片刻后就会恢复过来，没想到却情况反而更严重了。

就在卷尾苦无对策，一筹莫展的时候，耳边传来了熟悉的叱责声。

“都给我让开！不怕死的，就挡我的路试试啊！”霸气十足的夏莲凶神恶煞地杀到藤原白所说的1210号房。一看到门外的走廊都站满黑衣人的大排场，夏莲的脸色就更难看了。

“卷尾！妳这不要命的女人给我滚出来！”  
完蛋了。一个夏莲都已经难以应付，现在连马克西米利亚都来了。

就在卷尾吓得皮皮挫，全身发软的同时，另一道熟悉的声音也响起了。  
“斑目卷尾！妳到底想对我的小鳄鱼做什么！妳这个可恶又可恨的女人！”是大卫的声音。

再看了看躺在床上的米国，那张毫无血色的憔悴面容。  
OH MY GOD! 难道这就是所谓的天意吗？卷尾有种大难临头的感觉。  
要是给外头那些人瞧见米国这幅模样，自己估计会被扒皮吧！

马克西米利亚对着其中一个领头的黑衣人道：“愣着干嘛？还不快开门！”马克西米利亚难忍怒气。平时高贵傲气的他，今天也忍不住暴怒了。

“让我来！”大卫后退了一步，用眼神示意大伙儿站离门边。  
然后下一秒，大卫动作利落地将房门一脚踢开！

碰——

听到巨响的卷尾吓得浑身发抖。  
这下她真的死定了。

只见一群人浩浩荡荡地闯入套房，二话不说地找寻米国的身影。当众人看见米国被折磨得失去意识的苍白容颜时，都气得忍不住瞪了罪魁祸首卷尾一眼。

“米国，怎么了？醒一醒啊！爸爸在这呢！”马克西米利亚抱起米国，双手不住地颤抖。他心急地对大卫说：“那全身都冷冰冰的。我可以感觉到，他的气息越来越弱了。”

“你也是冷体质。这活儿还是让我来吧！”大卫将米国打横抱起。原本就长得高头大马的米国被大卫抱着，可大卫轻松得好像毫不费力似的。

“爸爸，米国的魂现……”国政的声音都发颤了。他看见米国的气息不仅变得薄弱，就连外表都渐渐变回本体。鳄鱼粗糙的皮开始显现在米国的肌肤上，米国那无力垂在大卫胸膛的头… …

爱美也吓得大喊道：“米国哥哥他……不会真的死了吧？”  
她曾听说过，若斑类的寿命到极限之时，他们就会被打回原形，变回最初的形态。

“爱美，不许胡说！”夏莲沉声怒斥。

“我真的不是故意的。”卷尾被这幕吓哭了。

“妳这女人到底对米国做了什么！”马克西米利亚忍不住怒喊。

“我一时忘了嘛……怎么知道把麻醉药和春|药混着用会对米国的身体造成这么重的负担。我也不想这样的啊！”卷尾不计形象的大哭起来。

“妳这个女人真的是有够恶劣的！”马克西米利亚恨不得立刻给卷尾这女人惨烈的教训。“外头还下着雨，加上米国他天生就是个特殊体质，妳这个做妈妈的怎么可以说一句‘忘了’就将责任推得一干二净啊！”

“我以为有女人取暖就不会发病的嘛！怎么知道米国他……呜呜呜……”

“你们先把米国送到医院，这个女人让我来处理就可以了。”夏莲恶狠狠地瞪着卷尾，心情恶劣到极点。

“呜呜～夏莲，我真的不是故意的嘛～你要相信我啊！”

“妳这女人给我闭嘴！竟敢打我孩子的主意，还想把他们卖给斑目家。那些都算了，妳竟然还把米国害成这幅模样。妳最好祈祷米国他可以平安无事。要是米国有什么三长两短，我一定把妳这女人的蛇皮给扒了！”

爱美在一旁呆看着，心理受到的冲击可不小。他禁不住猜想，以妈妈现在的生气指数来看，该不会一气之下便把他老爸剥皮后制成蛇皮手袋之类的饰品吧？

“我真的知错了。原谅我吧！”卷尾可怜兮兮地跪在地上抽泣。“我的米国啊！你可千万不能有事啊！不然我也不想活了！”


	59. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 59 雨过天晴

天堂就是长这个样子的吧？

周遭的事物一片祥和宁静，那种感觉就好像是在水里一样舒服。耳边仿佛还能听见潺潺的水流声，暖暖的温度挺舒适的，所有的一切都堪称完美。米国睁开眼睛，第一眼看见的是藤原白那恬静的睡颜。米国自认并不是个十恶不赦的坏人，但也不是什么为善最乐的大善人。不过看样子上帝待他并不薄。至少在死了之后还能得到这样的待遇，这也太幸福了吧！

米国不敢打扰那正在沉睡的人，深怕一个不小心惊醒了美梦，又再次坠入那个无底深渊。他凝视着那张近在咫尺的睡颜，禁不住在心中窃喜。原来死后的世界是这样的，还真是不错的福利。

“米国！你醒了！”

米国微微一怔，他认得这声音。

“爸爸？”他循声望去。

只见马克西米利亚快步地朝他走来，脸上漾起欣慰的笑容。  
“你现在觉得怎样？还会觉得冷吗？”马克西米利亚厚实的大掌覆上米国微凉的脸颊。

“我… 还活着？”米国不确定的问。

这话惹来马克西米利亚的不满。“说的这是什么话？你这小子就这么想死吗？”

“我只是觉得有点好奇。”米国将目光瞟向那还在熟睡中的藤原白。轻声对父亲说：“爸，小白他为什么会在这里？”

马克西米利亚没有回答米国的问题，只是笑着说：“小白这儿媳妇我是要定的了，以后不准你再随便欺负他。”

“你跟他很熟？”米国纳闷地发问，抬头环视了四周一眼。既然没死的话，现在的他估计是躺在医院吧！那除了老爸之外，应该还会有其他人才对。这不看还好，一看可就不得了了。

“亲爱的小鳄鱼～你可终于醒过来了！可把我想死了！抱抱～”一道欠扁的声音如魔音般闯入脑海，米国用不知打哪来的气力跳坐起身，这会儿完全石化了。

听到大卫欢乐的叫喊声，原本坐在长型沙发那里睡着的国政和纪夫全都被惊醒了，包括倚在米国身边的小白在内。看着朝自己慢动作奔跑过来的大卫，米国吓得丧失了语言能力，只能目瞪口呆的僵在那里。

“怎么回事啊？米国！”睡眼惺忪的藤原白一看见米国已经清醒过来，心里头的大石总算可以放下了。不过瞧见米国脸色泛白，藤原白顺着米国的视线望去，也明白了其中原因。

“老爸！快住手！”是国政的声音。  
就在大卫的魔爪即将得逞之际，那刹那众人只看见国政化身一只花豹急速冲向米国，挡在米国的面前阻隔了大卫的攻势。

大卫的双手僵在半空中，瞪着国政那个半路杀出来的程咬金。“臭国政，你挡什么啊？滚开！”大卫不满地叫嚣。

“该滚开的人是你才对吧！”马克西米利亚的美眸狠狠地瞪住大卫，接着骂道：“你想对我儿子做什么？把你的爪子给我拿开！”

大卫讪讪笑道：“别这样生气嘛～人家也是因为看见米国好不容易清醒过来，心底太高兴了才会有点忘形。”

“哼！”马克西米利亚对大卫的解释根本没啥认同感。

“老爸，瞧你把米国吓成什么样了！”国政撇撇嘴，一脸郁闷地看着那还处在震惊状态的米国。

马克西米利亚闻言，心里可着急了。他抱着米国，心急的追问道：“米国，你怎么了？别吓爸爸啊！”

受惊的不仅仅是米国一个人，藤原白也无辜成了受害者之一。看见偶像大卫对米国那种热情爆棚的关心指数，藤原白受的惊吓可不小。

“喂，米国！”国政伸出拳头轻轻地敲了米国的脑袋几下。

“米国。”藤原白温柔的声音总算成功让米国回神。

太好了。这世上虽然有魔鬼的存在，不过幸好也有天使的存在。米国望着漂亮如初的藤原白，心情总算平复不少。“小白。”他轻唤一声，内心激起了荡漾的涟漪。

“你还好吗？”藤原白关切地问。

米国傻傻地点头回应，眼睛里闪烁着交织的复杂情感。这些日子以来他们俩所经历的波折历历在目。米国打从心底庆幸他还能活着这样与藤原白交谈。

“我好想你。”米国柔声说。不理会众人奇异的目光，在众目睽睽下示爱。  
从鬼门关走了一圈回来，大概真的会让人变得厚脸皮吧！

“嗄？”藤原白眨了眨眼睛，不敢相信这话是出自米国口中。

其余在场的人见米国和藤原白这种暧昧的互动，识相的他们都悄然的退出病房，不想当这对劫后余生情侣的电灯泡。

“你的事，我都听说了。”藤原白道。

“对不起。”米国觉得自己必须道歉，毕竟这些事都是因他而起。

藤原白笑着摇摇头。“没关系，这都不是你的错。你也是受害者。”

“对不起。”米国又说了一声。

在藤原白还没来得及开口劝阻之前，米国接着说道：“因为没能好好保护你。”

藤原白轻咬着唇瓣，米国的话萦绕在他脑海挥散不去，让他不争气地红了眼眶。

“我是真的喜欢你。我爱你。”米国抬手，温柔地提藤原白拭去留下来的眼泪。“所以… 请你给我机会，不要丢下我。好吗？”

“好。”藤原白含着泪反握住米国的手，将之牵引到自己的小腹。“反正我也离不开你了。”

米国微微一怔。  
这… ？！

“当得知你可能没法存活下去的消息时，我真的好伤心也很后悔。有些事，我其实早就该告诉你的。听你爸爸说，肚子里的是只小鳄鱼呢！”藤原白按着米国的手，紧贴自己的小腹。

米国完全愣住了。  
“你… … ”

“人永远都是得等到快要失去的时候，才会想到当初执着的动力。”

“什么意思？”米国生平最讨厌这种文绉绉的句子了。

“意思就是，我不能没有你。”藤原白不顾一切地扑向米国怀抱，享受着那失而复得的温暖。

原来是这样啊… …   
米国没有继续说话，只是抬起藤原白的头，低头就吻住那倔强的唇。

那就永远地呆在我身边，别想逃开了。  
这一次，我坚决不放手。

—————————————————————————————————————————

米国到底有多讨厌医院呢？  
这答案从他一睡醒就吵着要办出院就不难看出了。

也许是因为有藤原白的关系，米国的恢复速度也很快。家里的大人们见米国又恢复生龙活虎的模样，心里也很欣慰。所以也没有多反对，就顺着米国的意愿在隔天替他办了出院。

今天难得有微弱的阳光出现。  
假期还没有结束呢！

米国的房间内。  
藤原白才刚挂上电话，米国便忍不住凑过来，说道：“真没想到乖乖牌小白也会撒谎哦？”

藤原白满不在乎地回答。“还不都是为了你。总不能让我跟我妈和王将他们实话实说吧？”

要是让妈妈和王将知道藤原白忽然玩失踪是因为被米国的妈妈强制‘请’过来，可想而知那结果会有多轰动。所以藤原白干脆直接说了个半真半假的理由，就说他和米国复合了，所以打算度完假再回去。

“委屈你了。”米国将藤原白轻轻地拥入怀中，然后伸手轻抚藤原白那还未显形的肚子。经藤原白的细心解释后，米国总算了解藤原白怀孕的事情始末。从开始的震惊难以接受到后来的接纳与认命，米国前前后后仅花了三个小时。看来濒死后又重生的经验的确让他的固执脑袋变得开明了不少。

藤原白一脸幸福地摇摇头。

“有你真好。”米国又道。  
曾经放浪形骸，但现在 有了藤原白，一切都变得不一样。

“那当然！”藤原白接话接得很顺。

米国有些诧异的说：“总觉得你好像变得牙尖嘴利了。”

“这或许就是所谓的‘近朱者赤，近墨者黑’了。”藤原白笑得特别开心。

米国也笑了。“也好。比起以前就只会低头道歉的你，这样会顶嘴的你更讨人喜欢呢！”

“米国，我问你。”

“嗯？”

“关于孩子的事… …”

“说吧！”

“如果孩子是男的话，怎么办啊？”说真的，藤原白很担心孩子性别的问题。

沉默了半晌后，米国缓缓道：“应该不至于那么倒霉吧？”

“嗯… 我想也是。可能是我多虑了。”藤原白发出尴尬的笑声。

又过了一会儿。

“如果真的是男孩呢？”藤原白又问。

同样沉默了半晌。  
“那就… 送人好了。”米国答。

“送人啊？！”藤原白被这话吓到了。不过想了想，也对啦！总不能让孩子出生后，看他跟米国两父子自相残杀吧？

又过了好一会儿。  
“别太认真，我开玩笑的。”米国嘴里这么说，但表情明显的披露他的真心。只怕现在他说的这句才是玩笑话；而刚才那句送人的话才是米国的真心话。

藤原白又陷入苦恼了。  
米国送上一吻当赔礼。

“别想了，反正这事等以后才烦。”米国牵起藤原白的手，道：“时间差并不多了，我们走吧！”然后领着藤原白一起走出房间。

难得的家庭会议，藤原白这个未来的家庭一份子自然也在名单内。  
待米国和藤原白来到大厅时，所有的家庭成员都已经在那里等候了。

“米国，身子好些了吧！”夏莲关心的说。

“嗯，已经没事了。”米国答，环顾了四周一眼后，拉着小白一起站到国政和纪夫的身边。

“这次是为了什么事啊？”米国小声地与国政交头接耳。

“还不是因为你们的事。”国政意有所指的看了藤原白一眼。

米国纳闷不已。现在是搞什么飞机啊？

“人都到齐了吧！那就开始好了。”夏莲瞪了身边的卷尾一眼，道：“妳不是有事要宣布吗？还不快说！”

卷尾心里着实不甘愿，但碍于夏莲的威严，她也只好委屈服从。  
“从今以后，我斑目卷尾发誓，绝对不可以打米国和国政两兄弟的主意。”

国政和米国默契地交换了一个眼神。  
呵呵～果然还是老板娘有办法。

“还有呢？”夏莲微微仰头，那霸气十足的美颜此刻蒙上一股阴森气息。

卷尾犹豫了一会儿，咬牙道：“还有不再干涉米国和国政的择偶对象。”

“嗯～还有呢？”夏莲又开口了。

欸？还有哦！  
大伙儿聚精会神地专心聆听。

“还有… 不准打他们孩子的主意。”卷尾说完后，一脸委屈的跟夏莲抱怨，道：“阿莲，妳该不会来真的吧？那斑目家的子嗣问题怎么办啊？”

“哼！我的样子像开玩笑吗？妳这女人真是不知悔改！”夏莲气得忍不住怒骂。

“可是斑目家的宗亲们真的很难搞。他们一定会… …”卷尾的话还未说完，马克西米利亚也忍无可忍的发飙了。

“妳就真的还不知道反省吗？经历米国死里逃生的事情，妳多少也有点领悟吧！妳要是敢再插手介入，我就跟妳拼命！”

在旁的大卫轻轻地拍了拍爱人的肩，藉此安抚马克西米利亚的情绪。

“阿姜，帮我说说话嘛～”卷尾佯装无辜地叫着大卫的昵称，打算展开柔情攻势拉拢支持者。

“妳少搏同情！从年轻到现在都是一个样，自恋、操纵欲强又成天喜欢扮无辜，暗地里一直搞小动作陷害人。就连自家人都不放过，简直是无药可救了！”大卫也看不下去了。

“我… …”卷尾被逼得哑口无言，只能无助地将目光转向米国和国政两兄弟。

国政面无表情地看着，并没有准备表态立场什么的。  
反观是米国的神情已经是明显在动摇了。  
他无声叹息，然后开口帮腔。

“反正我都没事了，就别再怪妈妈了。我想她… 是真的知错了吧。”话虽这么说，但其实米国也很清楚，他这个妈妈估计是不会有良心发现那一天的。

“米国，难道说你能了解妈妈的苦心了吗？那小白肚子里的孩子… …”卷尾的眼睛在发光。

想当然的，这话引来了多大的回响。  
只见在场的除了藤原白在外的所有人包括米国都忍不住对卷尾吼道：“你想都别想！”

“以后小白和纪夫生的孩子，只会继承斑目这个姓氏。这已经是最大的让步了，其余的妳想都别想！”马克西米利亚那独有的王者气势伴随着强大的魂现一起显现。他的眼睛微眯成危险的弧度，用充满威胁性的口吻说道：“要是妳胆敢再动孩子们，就算他们只是少了一根头发，我也一定不会放过妳的！”

大卫勾起邪恶的笑，那犀利的眼神好似在无声说。  
‘不相信的话，妳就试一试啊！’

最后败下阵来的卷尾只能委屈的苦着俏脸。  
过了一会儿后，她不死心地再次问道：“真的不行吗？”

一声暴怒的声音随之响起。“妳说呢！”  
此人除了有本事镇压卷尾的夏莲外，恐怕也再无其他人了。

米国不动声色地与藤原白十指紧扣。  
藤原白微微抬头，看见米国对他露出暖洋洋的笑容。

国政轻轻地推了推纪夫的手臂，道：“喂！在想什么呢？”

纪夫回过神来。“没什么。”

“真的？”国政半信半疑道。他想了会儿后，道：“是在担心要生孩子的事吧？”

“嗯！”纪夫点点头。

“感觉害怕吗？”

“嗯！”纪夫大力的猛点头。

“没关系。”国政忽然柔声道。

纪夫当下好感动，期待着国政会说出什么安慰话。  
怎料… …

“等生多几胎后，你就会慢慢习惯了。”国政依旧维持着面瘫一号的酷表情。

很好。这就是国政，纪夫懊恼自己到底还在期待些什么。  
把视线直接跳过国政这个障碍物，看向米国和藤原白。

“累了吗？”米国温柔的环抱着藤原白，轻声呵护道：“先回房休息？”

“我不要紧。在等会儿吧！还没跟长辈们打招呼呢！”藤原白温柔一笑。

看到这幕，纪夫无奈地叹气。人家米国学长从鬼门关绕了一圈回来后，就变得多么的绅士，成为温柔又体贴的绝世好男人了。可怜他的国政，究竟要多久才能了解何谓‘绅士’呢？


	60. 第二卷：爱哎唉 - 60 大团圆（完）

短暂的假期结束后，生活又再次回到了轨道上。

课堂上老师专注的讲课，而米国和藤原白也很专心地在调情。窗外的毛毛细雨仍旧没有停止的意思。不过米国丝毫也不觉得冷，反而体温还有上升的趋势。他和藤原白在桌子下紧握着对方的手，还不停的眉目传情。

“好，现在就请大家和指定的同伴一起进行讨论，然后在限时内完成报告。”老师突然提高的声量让藤原白吓了一跳，下意识地想要缩回自己的手。怎么知道米国那家伙却没有放手的打算，反而越握越紧了。

“别玩了。”藤原白微微皱眉，压低声量对米国说。

米国丝毫不介意地露出坏笑。

“那我就去开会了啊！”老师又道。

“是！”全班附和道。

目送老师离去的背影，藤原白瞪了身边的米国一眼。  
“赶快开工啦。”藤原白明显的露出不悦神情。

米国无奈地叹了口气，笑着放开藤原白的手。说真的，米国第一次觉得上课并不是无聊的事。多亏老师聪明的脑袋想出要两人一组完成报告，要不然米国哪能有机会和藤原白在课堂上做这么近距离的接触。

“A部分比较复杂，不如我们先做B的部分吧！”藤原白仔细地研究着手中的资料，然后摊开厚厚的笔记本。

米国靠着桌子，用手支撑着脑袋，懒懒地应了一声。“好。”

藤原白点点头。阅读了密密麻麻的问题和笔记资料后，又道：“分类的工作就让我来好了，你... ...”才刚抬头，就见米国一直在盯着自己看。藤原白微微一愣，然后轻声说：“专心点可不可以？”

“好。”米国微笑。

“那你负责抄录要点。”藤原白边说边把一叠厚厚的书本搬到米国面前。

“好。”米国又应了一声。

咦？奇怪了，米国今天吃错药了？态度这么好？  
顿了顿，藤原白试探性的问。  
“我有点累不想做了。不如你自己一个人完成报告就好？”

“好。”米国那露齿的笑容看起来依旧迷人帅气。

心情大好的藤原白禁不住捂住唇轻笑道：“哈哈～是你自己说的，可别反悔了。”他将手头上的资料和笔记全推到米国面前，自己则一派轻松的趴在桌子上，然后仰头观察米国的反应。

米国一脸无所谓。他轻轻地摸了摸藤原白的头，然后露出温柔的笑意。  
“你休息吧！这些工作让我来就行了。”

“你说真的啊？”藤原白有些怀疑。

米国挨近藤原白，低声用暧昧的语气道：“体恤你累了一整夜。好好休息，今晚我还得靠你呢。”

藤原白红着脸不吭声，米国意有所指地将视线飘向窗外的雨景。

真是的… 怎么能在这种场合说出那么露|骨的话呢？藤原白总觉得这米国自从上次他们分手后复合，行为和态度上就变得不一样了。到底是哪里不一样，藤原白也说不上来。他只知道，自己跟米国的关系是越来越亲近了。那绝对是好事。看着那已经开始工作，态度认真的米国，藤原白轻轻地抚摸小腹，温柔的眼神充满爱意。

“委... 委员长… …”一道男声在耳边响起。

藤原白恢复常态，面无表情地问。“阿金，怎么了吗？”

“委员长，可不可以请你帮忙… …？”同学阿金战战兢兢地问。

“没问题。说吧！”藤原白毫无犹豫地答应下来。

“太好了！”同学阿金正要开口的同时，只感觉一股冷风袭来，冻得他不禁打哆嗦。有杀气，而那股杀气是从米国那里传来的。

“怎么了？”藤原白有些疑惑的发问。

当同学阿金接触到米国那足以杀死人的目光时，他冷不防的倒抽一口冷气。不停的朝米国和藤原白鞠躬道歉之后，他脚底抹油般的溜之大吉。藤原白下意识地看了米国一眼，只见米国摊了摊手表示不知情，藤原白不禁摇头失笑。

“我帮你吧！”藤原白将米国那里一部分的笔记拿回来。

“不是说累了吗？”米国闷闷的问。

“我只是有身孕，又不是得绝症。”藤原白用一种古怪又不自然的语气说。

米国闻言忍俊不住。  
哎呀，他以前怎么就没有发觉藤原白其实也挺牙尖嘴利的。

藤原白察觉到米国的注视，清楚米国心理想法的他微微一笑。  
“别用那种奇怪的眼光看我。以前是以前，现在是现在，不能相提并论。”

是、是。孕夫最大。  
“你都有本事把我老爸他们收服得服服贴贴的，就凭这点我哪敢小看你啊？”

那当然！藤原白得意的笑了。心想，真好。  
之前的辛酸都过去，这回他总算挨过来了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

就这样，又过了几个月。

知道怀孕最烦人的是什么吗？  
变得迟钝的脑袋、走路越来越慢、姿势越来越像笨重的鸭子、还有那最最最烦人的… 肚子。

“委员长，怎么我发现你最近的衣服越穿越厚了？都没下雨也没下雪的，你觉得很冷吗？”好心过头的同学A问。

“小白，你最近好像长胖了！哈哈～”爱拿别人开玩笑的同学B说。

“不要叫我小白。”藤原白的脸黑得跟什么似的。

“藤原啊，你跟斑目的关系好像越来越好了呢！”没有八卦会死的同学C也赶来套消息了。

“... …”懒得回答的藤原白静静地坐在位子上，用假笑回应大家的过度关心。考完最后一个学期的重要考试后，大家好像都变得放肆了不少。也对，反正都只是在混日子等放假毕业。

藤原白把头看向身边那空荡荡的座位。  
米国又迟到了。

藤原白重重地叹了口气，伸手摸了摸有些不适的大肚子。没错。已经完全称得上是‘大’肚子了。要不是穿了厚重的衣服和外套，只怕遮都遮不住。

“喂！斑目来了！”

“斑目米国来了！快点回座位！”

“真是吓人，他怎么越来越早到学校了？”

此起彼落的窃窃私语声明显的显露大家惶恐不安的情绪。

刚踏进教室的米国用那犀利的目光横扫那群白目的男人，待所有人都安静下来后，米国转过头，用温和的语气对包围着他的漂亮美眉们说：“要上课了。你们都回班上吧！”

“米国，等下休息时间要一起用餐吗？”其中一位穿着超短裙，露出修长美腿的女孩柔声道。

“不，我已经有约了。”米国接着又说了一些话，哄得女孩们眉开眼笑的。直到铃声响起，女孩们才依依不舍的回去各自的班级。

“你来了。”待米国经过身边时，藤原白闷闷不乐地说，连头都懒得抬起。

“还好吗？是不是肚子不舒服？”  
米国的语气里充满担忧，他习惯性地伸手轻抚藤原白的肚子。

藤原白心下一惊，赶紧伸手将米国的手拍掉。  
“这里是学校！”他压低声量提醒米国。

“那又怎样？”米国面无表情地反问。

“我... 唉… …”藤原白别过脸，心情郁闷到极点。他随手拿出一本书，漫不经心的翻着。

“怎么了？”米国柔声问。

藤原白不语，只是摇了摇头。  
米国沉默地研究着藤原白的表情半晌后，道：“该不会是在吃醋吧？”

藤原白重重地合上手中书本。

米国被他的举动吓了一跳。“你干嘛？”然后他恍然大悟道：“啊，看样子是被我说中了。”

藤原白狠狠地瞪了米国一眼，那威吓作用十足的眼神马上让米国瞬间噤声。

“开玩笑的嘛… …”自讨没趣的米国安分的做回位子上。

真是的。怀孕的人脾气都是那么暴躁的吗？说真的，米国开始怀念起以前那个把他当王者一样服侍的藤原白了。以前的米国叫藤原白往东就往东，往西就往西的，藤原白也不会多说一句话。现在呢？挺着个大肚子的藤原白还真是威风呢… … 米国也觉得这有些伤男人尊严。不过算他人栽好了，反正他就是没法对现在的藤原白凶。瞧藤原白为了他受尽委屈的模样，米国不可思议的只有感到阵阵心疼。心都揪成一团了，哪里还狠得下心发脾气去凶人？唉… … 所以就只好认命了。反正再过多两个月就好了。到时以前那个乖顺的藤原白也会回来。

米国开心地想着，不自觉地扬起幸福的甜蜜笑容。  
但是他根本不会晓得，两个月之后将是他的末日。

—————————————————————————————————————————

一个多月后。终于毕业的 米国和藤原白，还有国政带着他那未来的妻子人选纪夫又回到了京都的老家度假。冬夜里宁静的晚上，天空开始飘下一片片的白色雪花。是今年冬天的第一场雪。

下雪了的天气就是特别的冷。  
米国把自己包得跟木乃伊没两样了。

“你还好吧？”藤原白搂着米国，担心的问。

米国忍着身体的不适感，说：“有你在，我死不了。”

藤原白苦着一张脸，张开双臂将米国抱得更紧些。可是碍于自己那高耸的肚子太烦人，只好让米国躺在他的身侧。沉默吞噬着他们。

过了好久好久，米国缓缓说道：“你说… 这孩子到底是男是女呢？”冒似从得知藤原白怀孕开始，米国就一直纠结在这问题上。

“应该是男的吧！但也有可能是女的。”藤原白伸手摸了摸那近日来胎动频繁的肚子。

“老爸他们也真是的，竟然下达了不准问医生孩子性别的命令，害我到现在都没法知道孩子究竟是男还是女的。”米国轻声说。虽然外头下着雪 ，但幸好保暖措施做足，又有藤原白的悉心照顾。这种感觉真不是普通的幸福。

“那有什么办法，他们也是为了你着想。”藤原白尴尬地笑了笑。要是让米国得知肚子里的是男孩的话，难保米国会因一时冲动而兴起不要孩子的念头。所以家中的长辈们深谋远虑，想得可周到了。等到孩子平安生下，事情都成定局。这当爸爸的责任，米国想赖也赖不掉。

“骗人。”米国孩子气的别过头，缩进被窝里抵御寒冷。“还有，你真的不打算嫁给我了吗？”有时候米国真的佩服藤原白的固执。肚子都大成这样了，却还是不愿意答应米国的求婚。

“等孩子生下来先吧！”藤原白答。

“以前就说等毕业，现在就说等孩子生下来。那以后该不会想说等孩子长大先吧？”米国郁闷的说出心里话。

藤原白只笑不答。其实嫁给米国他心甘情愿。不过碍于与斑目家长辈们的约定… …  
算算时间，这孩子也快出世了。  
藤原白忽然心血来潮的问：“你想好孩子的名字了吗？”

“嗯。就叫馒头好了。”

“馒头？”藤原白一脸嫌弃。

“现在好冷哦！如果有热腾腾的食物吃一定很棒。”米国想了会儿，又道：“不然叫拉面好了。”

藤原白被逗笑了。  
可是笑声维持不到三秒，藤原白的脸上就浮现痛苦的表情。

“啊！”藏不住的惊叫声自藤原白的嘴里喊出。

“小白，你怎么了？”米国忧心忡忡地问。

只见藤原白神色痛苦的咬牙摇头，大口的喘了几口夹带着呻｜吟声的粗气后，他艰难地道：“肚子… 好痛… …怕是孩子 … …呃嗯 … 疼…！”

“不会吧？”米国费力地撑起自己沉重的身子，紧张得双手都在发颤。“那怎么办？我… 天啊！怎么办… ？”

“快找人… 帮忙… …”藤原白说完又忍不住痛得呻|吟出声。

“你忍一忍！”米国吓得魂都快飞了。原本孱弱的身体面对突如其来的惊吓，被吓得体温又降了不少。好不容易凭意志力支撑自己走到门口，门适时的开启了。

因为担心米国和藤原白身体状况的国政和纪夫自动自发地过来帮忙，没想到在门外听到了里边的嘈杂声。国政刚推开门，就见米国倚靠在门边的苍白脸孔。

“你怎么了？”国政慌张的问，顺手扶了米国一把。

“别管我。快帮小白… …”

“小白学长！”纪夫那只小猫咪已经率先跳上床去查探藤原白的情况了。

“他怕是要生了。”米国撑到用最后一口气说完后，体力虚脱的他就昏厥过去了。

“米国！米国！”国政被眼前的状况吓得不知所措。

“怎么办？”纪夫害怕得都快哭了。

“呃… ”国政愣了愣，道：“你看着他们，我去找人帮忙！”

国政离去后，听到房间内传出纪夫的呐喊声。  
“救命啊！救命啊！谁来帮帮忙啊！”

—————————————————————————————————————————

人之初，性本善。  
瞧，那是多么天真无邪又惹人疼爱、机灵可爱的乖宝宝啊！

藤原白散发着母性光辉的抱着刚出生的小宝贝。斑目家全家上下的成员都齐聚一堂，欢庆小宝宝，也就是斑目家第三位顺位小继承人，同时也是欧洲某小国的贵族后裔的诞生。

“你辛苦了。”马克西米利亚伸出手轻拍藤原白的肩膀。

“不，这是我该做的。”藤原白欣慰地看着怀中的孩子。“这一切都值得了。”

马克西米利亚欣喜地逗弄着新生儿。“这孩子可真是可爱！”

“这只小小鳄鱼长得超级漂亮的。看了就让人有种无法自拔的冲动！我好想要咬一口噢！他的模样也太可口了！”感情丰富的大卫发表他的JQ演说，但很快的就被马克西米利亚显现出来的魂现吓得立刻噤声。

“不愧是有米国和小白的重种优良基因，这孩子生下来就气势非凡。”国政酷酷的脸上含着一丝笑意。他对着身边的纪夫说：“喂，学着点。”

纪夫白了国政一眼，然后换上愉悦的心情，称赞道：“这孩子真可爱！”

“是啊！真可爱呢！就不知道能不能让我抱回去斑目家炫耀一下… …？”卷尾这话才刚说完，就立刻招来众人的怒视。

“你想死啊？”夏莲笑着问，那眼神充满杀气。

“呵呵… …”卷尾干笑道：“我开玩笑的。”

“我们已经派专车去接送你的养父母过来了，他们现在在过来的路上。小白啊，你就安心静养，赶紧把身子养好。”夏莲用惯有的霸气口吻对藤原白说。

不过藤原白现在已经不会害怕这个长得像黑道贵妇的夏莲了。对藤原白来说，夏莲其实是嘴硬心软、外冷内热且亲切友善的长辈。

“真的很感谢你们。”藤原白感动得泪眼汪汪。

看见藤原白这副模样，斑目家的长辈们各个笑得眉开眼笑。

“傻孩子，你这是说什么傻话呢？哈哈～”大卫爽朗的笑声让人精神一振。

“小白，你早已经是我们家族的一份子了，何必那么见外？”马克西米利亚轻柔地摸摸藤原白的头。

“能有你这媳妇真是三生有幸。你就好好的修养，要是米国欺负你就告诉我们。我们一定为你作主！”夏莲豪迈的许下保证。

藤原白被逗笑了。  
话说，米国那新手爸爸在哪里呢？

藤原白放眼望去，总算发现了那个和爱美一起坐在沙发上的米国。

“为什么是男孩呢？为什么是男的？我是不是做了坏事了，所以老天爷在惩罚我？为什么是男的… …？”米国已经不眠不休的思考了这问题很久，却老是得不出满意的答案。

“米国？”藤原白有些不放心的唤道。

“用不着理他。随他去吧！”国政用一副很了解的口吻说：“英国和爱美出生的时候，他也是这样发神经。不过你放心好了，就丢他一个人自生自灭，等过些日子他自己会慢慢好的。”

过些日子？那是多久？  
“呃…请问，米国之前花了多长时间变回正常？”

嗯，这是个好问题。  
只见大伙儿很有默契的点点头。

尔后，马克西米利亚温柔地代为回答。  
“英国出生后，他整整玩了半年自闭。不过轮到爱美的时候，他的情况就好多了，大概只花了三个月吧！”

“哦。”藤原白乖巧地点头。“这么说的话，这次估计会更快… ？”

“嗯！我们也是这么想的。”大卫哈哈大笑。

就这样，病房内充满着欢笑声与米国愤愤不平的低喃声。

“米国哥哥，你还好吗？”爱美问。

米国没有回答，只是呆若木鸡地碎碎念。“为什么是男的呢？为什么不是女的？为什么是男孩啊？为什么？为什么… …？”（以下省略千字）

—————————————————————————————————————————

四年后。

清晨的阳光暖洋洋的照耀进房间。大床上，裸|着身体的两个男人紧紧地相依偎。然后，很煞风景的稚嫩童音不适时的响起，扰人清梦。

“爸爸！” “爸爸——！醒醒！”

“嘘… 别吵！”睡眼惺忪的米国紧抱着藤原白，厌恶的对着那不识相的小瓜喊道。

面无表情的孩子长得眉清目秀，刻意留的金色长发柔顺的披在肩上，衬托出他那粉嫩精致的美颜。是的。他真的是完全可以用‘美’来形容的孩子。

“爸爸，你快醒醒。”没有被凶神恶煞的米国吓到，年幼的孩子继续镇定地叫唤着。

“你这小鬼怎么那么烦人啊？小心我把你轰出去！”米国狠狠地瞪了那孩子一眼。

小童眨了眨大眼睛，波澜不惊的灰色瞳孔有些不符合他年纪的淡定。  
“老爸，你帮我把爸爸叫醒吧！”

“吵死了！我干嘛要帮你？”米国嫌恶地叹了口气，站起身道：“再吵的话，我真的会把你轰出去！”

藤原白迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，哑声问：“嗯… 米国，怎么了吗？”

“没事。你继续睡！”米国语气不善地说。

“爸爸。”小童乖巧地喊了一声。

藤原白听见熟悉的声音，温柔慈爱的笑容自动爬上他的唇边。  
“初雪，你醒啦。”

“爸爸，我要迟到了。”被唤作初雪的小童不急不缓地道出自己叫醒藤原白的目的。

“迟到？啊… 啊！迟到！对，迟到了！我都忘了你今天有学画画呢！”藤原白匆忙地说。

“没关系。待会儿让国政送他去就好！”米国一脸无所谓地坐回床上，接着忍不住碎碎念道：“所以我当时才会极力反对他学画画。没事搞那么多花样干嘛？自讨苦吃。”

真不明白这孩子怎么天生就跟他八字不合。基本上米国讨厌的事物，全让这孩子做足了。米国讨厌男生，第一胎很不巧的得到一个男孩。米国讨厌艺术有关的东西，这孩子却偏偏天生就有这方面的超高天赋。结果坳不过家中的长辈，米国也只好认命，睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“每次都麻烦国政，多不好意思啊！”藤原白慌忙地戴上眼镜，然后正想要下床的时候，才后知后觉自己的身上空无一物。他下意识地赶紧将棉被拉好，把自己包紧些。

完了，这下尴尬了。

反观初雪用一副很了解的眼神扫过藤原白和米国，因为这种戏码几乎每天都在上演。然后他很识趣的说：“爸爸，那我先去大厅等你们。”

“好、好的。”藤原白为自己孩子的早熟行为松了一口气，真是善解人意的好孩子。不过一想到自己和米国这两个不及格的爸爸，藤原白的心里不免有些心虚和惭愧。

得到藤原白的回答，初雪这才心满意足的走出房间，还不忘替这两个粗心的爸爸门锁上房门。

藤原白和米国面面相觑，只能无声叹息摇头。

沙沙的风声透过开着的窗户传来，窗帘的薄纱随风轻扬。柔和的阳光照射在床边小桌子上的相框。相片里头是斑目家族和渡嘉敷家族在上礼拜抽空拍的全家福合照。照片里，站在第二排中间的米国让初雪坐在他的肩上，一手搂着藤原白的肩膀。他们三人皆露出醉人的幸福笑脸。站在米国身边的国政楼着怀里的纪夫，惯性面瘫的他也难得展露一丝浅笑。

—————————————————————————————————————————

这地球大概是真的生病了吧！  
天气越来越变化莫测了。

雨夜。

米国躺在藤原白的身边由藤原白亲自细心照料着。

“这种季节怎么会下雨啊… …”米国有气无力地抱怨。

“忍一忍吧！我会陪着你的。”藤原白替米国把被拉好。

“老爸他真的不要紧吗？”初雪露出担忧的表情，害怕得都红了眼眶。

“傻孩子。”藤原白不舍地轻拍孩子的头安慰道。“放心吧！没事的。”

看着初雪担心的模样，米国费力地伸手，然后轻轻地捏着初雪的小脸。  
“有你和爸爸陪着我，我怎么舍得死呢。”

终究还是年纪小的孩子，初雪趴在米国的身上，禁不住抽泣出声。

“笨蛋。”米国轻骂道，脸上的笑容却洋溢着幸福。

藤原白也俯下身，张开双臂抱着那两父子。

“真庆幸这孩子没遗传到我的坏基因。”米国感激上天对他的仁慈。

过了片刻后… 

“小白。”米国忽然轻唤道：“要不… … 咱们给小雪添个妹妹吧？”

藤原白僵住了。

初雪猛然抬头，含着眼泪的眼睛笑得弯弯的。“真的吗？”

“嗯！”米国很肯定地回应初雪。

一听到米国的回答，初雪兴奋得露齿轻笑。

“如果得到的是男孩呢？”藤原白一语戳破米国的天真幻想。

“那就一直努力，直到添到女孩为止吧！”米国露出坏笑。“我好冷。现在就来排练下，怎么样？”

现在？  
藤原白下意识地望了初雪一眼。有孩子在场恐怕不太好吧！

敏锐的初雪察觉到爸爸们都在盯着自己时，他立刻跳起身来。  
“我去找国政叔叔和纪夫叔叔玩！老爸晚安！爸爸晚安！”语毕，初雪蹦蹦跳跳地跑出房间。

事不宜迟，得马上行动。行动派的米国见清场完毕，等不及的他马上将藤原白压在身下取暖。米国低头吻住藤原白那柔软的唇瓣，正准备要进行下一步行动时，房门却突然被打开了。

吓了一跳的两人很有默契的瞬间分开，不约而同神情慌张地望着门的方向。

只见那个白目的国政站在门口，面无表情地解释道：“初雪说他刚才忘了锁门，又不好意过来，所以吵着要我过来一趟把门锁好。他今天会和我跟纪夫一起睡。晚安，你们继续吧！”

待房门重新合上后，米国和藤原白不禁都松了一口气。  
真是的，干嘛搞到像做贼啊？

沉默了半晌，米国只用眼神和藤原白进行心灵上交流。  
之后，漫长的雨夜开始沸腾起来。

“我爱你。”

【全文完】


End file.
